We are MARRIED or NOT?
by raineylova93
Summary: [Last Update] Park Sehun, maniak belanja, modis, bungsu dari tiga bersaudara. Jika kita gambarkan, rute hidup Sehun adalah kantor-belanja-kantor-belanja-dan-belanja lagi. Namun rute hidupnya berubah ketika di ultah yang ke-28, seorang Pria tak diundang bernama Kim Kai tiba-tiba datang ke acaranya dan memberi dia buku 'Manfaat Kerang Bagi Kehidupan'. Kaihun, KaiXSehun. GS for uke
1. Chapter 1

**We are MARRIED or NOT?**

* * *

 **Main Cast:** GS!Sehun, Kai

 **Support Cast:** Kris, GS!Chanyeol, Suho, GS!Kyungsoo, GS!Yixing, Yunho (Papa/Grandpa Yun), GS!Jaejoong (Mama/Grandma Jae)All exo member, another boyband/girlband member, oc, dll

 **Rating:** M

 **Warning:** Mature content in some parts

 **Genre :** Romance, AU, OOC, yadong, genderswitch for uke, comedy, family, friendship, dll

 **Length:** Chaptered

 **Bahasa:** Indonesia campur aduk

 **Summary Lengkap:** Park Sehun, bungsu dari tiga bersaudara. Bekerja sebagai WO memberinya banyak keuntungan, lingkar pertemanan dengan orang-orang sukses, para klien papan atas dan bisnis barternya laris manis. Jika kita gambarkan, rute hidup Sehun adalah kantor-belanja-nongkrong-kantor-belanja-nongkrong-dan-belanja lagi. Si maniak belanja yang tak pernah bisa tahan godaan kalau lihat kata 'DISKON' terpampang besar-besar di depan matanya. Seluruh hidupnya dia habiskan untuk memikirkan obral tas dan sepatu hingga dia tak sempat cari cowok. Sangat boros juga yaaah… bisa dibilang, matrealistis. Namun rute hidupnya berubah ketika di ultah yang ke-28, seorang Pria tak diundang bernama Kim Kai tiba-tiba datang ke acaranya dan memberi dia buku ' **Manfaat Kerang Bagi Kehidupan** '. WTF?!

Sehun yang tadinya ogah menikah malah tergila-gila dan bersedia membuka paha lebar-lebar demi Tuan Kim Kai Yang Terhormat. Demi memuaskan sisi liar terpendam pria itu. Biarpun mereka baru kenal beberapa hari, biarpun Kai pelit dan terlalu hemat. Tapi bukan Sehun namanya kalau tidak silau sama sesuatu yang serba wow. Paket liburan ke Laut Karibia? Seminggu? Bersama suami? Oh, No…

Sehun tidak punya suami! Dia juga sudah terlanjur menolak lamaran aneh Kai. Terus sekarang dia harus bagaimana?! Apa Kai masih berminat melamarnya? Apa Sehun berhasil mendapatkan paket liburan fantastisnya? Well, semoga.

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

Tak, tak, tak.

Aku mengetuk-ngetukkan sol high heelsku di lantai. Sepuluh abad telah berlalu dan wanita ini masih belum bisa memutuskan tema apa yang akan dia gunakan saat hari-H nanti.

Berusaha tetap bersikap professional, aku melemparkan senyum cerah merekah padanya. "Maaf, kalau boleh saya sarank—"

"Tolong beri saya waktu." sambarnya tajam, tatapannya menghujam langsung ke mata dan nyaris membuatku terlempar seratus kilometer.

Ya Tuhan. Kenapa hari ini klienku menyebalkan semua sih? Oke. Aku harus sabar. Ini _duniaku_. Apa gunanya pengalaman lima tahun menjadi Wedding Planner kalau aku tidak bisa menguasi keadaan? Meski sebenarnya aku ingin sekali berteriak: "Untuk apa kau jauh-jauh datang kesini kalau masih repot-repot berpikir sendiri? Omong-omong, kemana calon suamimu yang sok sibuk itu?" Huh! Seandainya aku bisa. Atau kusampaikan saja ya? Barangkali dia bisa mengerti dan bersikap lebih lunak—

Tidak. Perempuan setengah siluman ini tidak akan mengerti. Dia pasti akan menggigit leherku sampai putus.

"Tentu saja. Anda boleh melihat-lihat dulu. Dan segera beritahu saya jika anda sudah memutuskan pilihan." tukasku memasang senyum sabar palsu. Mau tidak mau aku terpaksa menonton dia membolak-balik halaman katalog lagi untuk kedua puluh juta kalinya.

Aku ikut terpaku ke lembaran demi lembaran yang diamati Sandeul. Biarpun telah berulang kali melihat buku katalog itu, anehnya aku tidak pernah merasa bosan. Apalagi berbagai macam dekorasi dan ide unik di dalamnya seringkali berhasil membuat pikiranku terhanyut hingga melayang ke tempat yang sangat jauh. Ke bagian paling terdalam dari diriku yang selama ini selalu memancing orang untuk melontarkan pertanyaan-pertanyaan basi: "Apa sudah ada pria yang melamarmu?" dan "Kapan kau akan memberiku cucu?". Dua kalimat sakti yang sangat ampuh untuk membungkam mulut dan tidak pernah gagal meruntuhkan moodku sampai ke dasar jurang paling dalam.

Semua orang tahu aku sudah banyak berjasa membantu para calon mempelai mewujudkan impian kecil di kepala mereka menjadi sesuatu yang menakjubkan dan patut dikenang seumur hidup. Tapi kalimat sindiran berikutnya yang selalu kudengar adalah: "Sehun kecil yang malang, repot-repot mengurusi pernikahan orang tapi dia sendiri malah terlantar." Terlantar? Demi Tuhan! Apa masalahnya sih orang-orang sirik ini?! Okelah usiaku dua tujuh. Okelah aku masih single. Tapi bukan berarti aku terlantar. Kalau mereka memang berpikir begitu, sekalian saja kuseret pengamen tampan di pinggir jalan lalu kuakui sebagai tunangan biar mereka tutup mulut. Tapi jelas sekali bukan itu inti pernikahan. Bukan. Aku sudah banyak melihat kegagalan dalam hubungan berumah tangga. Bahkan aku pernah menemukan salah satu mantan klienku berpergian sendirian ke Mall tanpa kehadiran sang suami. Cek-percek ternyata mereka baru pisah ranjang. See? Pernikahan tidak sesimpel yang mereka kira. Itulah yang membuatku lebih selektif dalam memilih. Aku ingin lebih berhati-hati. Pokoknya urusan pasangan hidup tidak boleh terburu-buru. Percuma saja menikah asal-asalan atau karena paksaan pihak lain. Yang akan menjalani kehidupan berumah tangga kan aku. AKU. Dan saat ini moodku berkata aku belum siap dan belum betul-betul berpikir kesana. Kesimpulannya: aku sedang tidak mood. Ya sudah. Jangan memaksa.

Lagipula aku agak malas kalau harus memikirkan tetek bengek pernikahan. Ribet! Aku sudah bahagia saat ini. Karierku lancar jaya, penghasilanku lumayan, kalau mau apa-apa tinggal beli sendiri, tidak perlu terikat peraturan konyol, punya banyak teman yang begitu care, orangtua yang sangat sayang padaku, dan kakak-kakakku sangat perhatian. Gaji mereka juga besar, kalau suatu saat aku terlilit utang, aku tinggal minta pada mereka. Yang tentunya kasus seperti itu tidak akan pernah terjadi meski kiamat sekalipun, sehingga aku tidak perlu repot-repot mengemis kiri-kanan. Aku wanita mandiri dan sangat percaya diri. Lantas, apa gunanya suami?

Bukannya aku benci pernikahan. Come on, aku bahkan punya boneka pasangan pengantin Romeo-Juliet bikinan nenekku. Aku juga pernah menggunakan taplak meja sebagai cadar waktu aku dan kakakku bermain sebagai mempelai. Tapi menikah beneran disaat karirku sedang bersinar? Aku lebih suka menjilati jempol kakiku di depan umum.

Well, mungkin aku hanya mengagumi gaun putih cantik, dekorasi, iringan orchestra, lampu-lampu indah dan kue pengantin berhias permata yang bersusun-susun. Tidak kebayang bagaimana kehidupan para pengantin bahagia itu selanjutnya. Tidak kebayang juga bagaimana jadinya Romeo dan Juliet jika mereka benar-benar menikah dan tidak jadi bunuh diri. Apakah mereka akan meributkan siapa yang tukang kentut dan siapa yang napasnya paling bau?

"Maaf, maaf, saya terlambat. Tadi harus membeli beberapa pesanan nyonya besar." Seorang pria bersetelan jas rapi datang tergopoh-gopoh sambil membawa setumpuk kantung belanjaan, "Aku tidak melewatkan sesuatu kan?"

"Tidak. Sama sekali tidak. Anda pasti Tuan Cha Sunwoo." Aku berdiri sebentar untuk menyalami pria itu.

"Ya, panggil saja Baro." Pria itu balas menjabat tanganku.

"Kebetulan sekali, Tuan Baro. Kami belum—"

"Wuaaah! Kau hebat, darling! Kau berhasil mendapatkan semuanya?" tiba-tiba Sandeul berteriak norak dan membuat separuh departemen menoleh kaget, "Terima kasih, sayang. Aku benar-benar menikahi pria yang tepat." Dia memeluk kekasihnya dengan wajah berbinar-binar. Tampang wanita penyihir jahatnya lenyap entah kemana.

Diam-diam aku memutar bola mata. Ternyata daritadi dia berwajah masam gara-gara memikirkan barang-barang belanjaannya yang belum juga tiba. Yaah… kalau aku jadi dia aku juga pasti akan merasa cemas. Apa cowokku tidak membeli barang yang keliru? Apa cowokku berhasil mendapatkan tas Christian dior yang sedang sale 70%? Apa cowokku akan tiba di Factory Outlet pada waktunya? Ya Tuhan! Betapa bahagianya punya kekasih yang benar-benar mengerti kebutuhan pribadi kita. Apalagi sampai rela menjebloskan dirinya diantara kerumunan ibu-ibu beringas pemuja diskon. Berani bertaruh, tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkan keberingasan mereka. Bahkan Godzilla sekalipun. Betapa beruntungnya Sandeul, pacarnya pengertian dan kelihatannya super lugu. Jadi bisa diperalat… eng, maksudku, dimintai tolong. Serius lho, jarang-jarang ada pria seperti Baro yang mau disuruh-suruh mengangkat bertumpuk-tumpuk belanjaan tanpa mengomel. Padahal tadi dia nyaris menabrak pintu masuk gara-gara kantung plastik Gucci menutupi wajahnya.

Mataku terpaku dan seluruh sarafku mati suri saat melihat brand-brand terkenal yang tertera di tumpukan kantung belanjaan.

Burberry, Matthew Williamson, Dolce & Gabbana, Chanel, Gucci, Louis Vuitton, Giorgio Armani, Anya Hindmarch, Temperley, Prada dan Jimmy choo?! Mereka memborong seisi toko?!

Oh-my-god.

Aku ingin punya kekasih seperti Baro!

"Sebenarnya aku masih punya satu kejutan lagi untukmu sayang." Baro melebarkan senyum nakalnya, "Dan kau pasti akan pingsan setelah melihat ini."

Sandeul menggenggam tangannya penuh harap, "Oh ya? Masih ada? Apa itu?"

"Tadaaaa!" Baro mengguncang-guncangkan kantong besar dan lebar dengan tulisan VERA WANG di depannya.

Aku dan Sandeul kompak menahan napas seperti orang tercekik.

"Ini… kau… benar-benar…" Sandeul meraih bungkusan itu kemudian mengeluarkan isinya.

Aku tercengang hebat saat menyadari gaun pengantin cantik yang digenggaman Sandeul terasa familier. Oh… tidak… itu kan…

"Gaun yang dipakai Blair Waldorf pemeran Gossip Girl di season 5 episode 11? No way!" ujarku setengah memekik. Good job. Sekarang aku kepingin menikah juga. Mereka berhasil membuatku iri setengah hidup.

Baro mengangguk dan melebarkan senyum bangga, "Ya, bukan sesuatu yang mudah didapatkan. Mengingat rancangan yang itu edisi musim gugur 2010. Itu artinya aku harus banting tulang dulu demi satu gaun pengantin edisi lima tahun yang lalu."

"Oh pasti, itu sangat indah sekali. Barangkali sudah laku terjual di pasaran hanya dalam waktu sepuluh hari," tukasku berusaha untuk tidak meneteskan air liur.

Sandeul berputar di tempat sambil menempelkan gaun itu di tubuhnya, "Aku akan terlihat menakjubkan."

Aku masih terpukau oleh A-line Chantilly lace gaun itu yang tampak bergelombang besar dan sedikit tak beraturan tapi justru disitulah letak daya hipnotisnya. Belum lagi bagian atasannya dipermanis dengan ornamen bunga-bunga cantik. Perpaduannya sungguh spektakuler.

Sekelebat bayangan tentang nuansa pernikahan classic romantic melintas di pikiranku. Jutaan ide-ide fantastis berkeliaran di udara dan hanya aku yang bisa melihatnya.

"Kau akan terlihat… sempurna." komentar tulus itu meluncur keluar begitu saja dari mulutku.

"Terima kasih," untuk pertama kalinya aku melihat Sandeul tersenyum.

"Kami ingin pesta pernikahan yang hebat dan tentunya sanggup membuat orang-orang terpukau," ucap Baro penuh tekad.

"Ya, dan jangan pikirkan soal budget. Karena kami benar-benar telah menabung dari jauh-jauh hari," Sandeul menimpali.

Bagus! "Serahkan saja semuanya pada kami. Aku berjanji akan mewujudkan pernikahan kalian menjadi sesuatu yang paling hebat dan memorable bagi semua orang." Aku suka pasangan-pasangan seperti Baro-Sandeul. Setidaknya mereka tidak saling melirik waspada kemudian berbisik di telinga hanya untuk menanyakan: "Apa kami bisa minta dekorasi sederhana dan lebih murah?". Bukan berarti aku tidak bisa membuat sesuatu dengan budget terbatas. Tapi… sederhana? Murah? Irit untuk moment sekali seumur hidup? Yang benar saja! Mending tidak usah menikah sekalian.

"Kami punya link-link dengan beberapa vendor ternama dan terbaik di Seoul. Seperti wedding photographer dan layanan katering yang biasanya melayani event-event besar. Tapi kalau kalian punya rekomendasi sendiri, saya bisa memasukkanya dalam daftar."

Baro menggeleng, "Sebenarnya kami belum merencanakan soal katering, fotografer, band dan florist."

"Ya, dan haruskah kami menyewa bartender juga?" tanya Sandeul.

"Tentu saja, Sandeul-ssi. Malah pesta pernikahan tanpa bartender dan limun menurut saya agak hambar. Terus…" aku mengamati tulisan cakar ayamku. Sepertinya aku telah melewatkan sesuatu, "Oh iya… bagaimana dengan pembawa cincin? Jika anda ingin sesuatu yang lebih memorable, saya sarankan kalian menyewa pembawa cincin dari Nettie's party and zoo."

Sandeul memelototiku seakan-akan aku makhluk hijau dari luar angkasa, "Party zoo? Hewan maksudnya? Pembawa cincin kami hewan?"

Lho? Memangnya salah? "Coba bayangkan kuda putih yang telah dihias sedemikian rupa membawakan anda cincin sambil menyusuri karpet menuju altar. Lalu setelah kalian mengucapkan janji suci, kalian bisa berkelana menaiki kuda mengelilingi padang bunga yang luas. Tidakkah itu romantis?"

Baro tersenyum geli sambil menggelengkan kepala, "Boleh juga sih. Tapi sayangnya kami ingin yang indoor saja. Lagipula ini musim dingin, bukan waktu yang tepat untuk berkuda."

Oh iya. Tentu saja sekarang musim dingin! Orang idiot macam apa yang mau mati konyol di hari pernikahannya gara-gara kedinginan saat berkuda? Ck! Ya sudahlah. Toh aku juga sudah punya gambaran akan seperti apa jadinya indoor wedding untuk mereka.

"Rencananya tamu-tamu yang hadir nanti ada sebanyak 300 orang. Tidak kurang dan tidak lebih," tambah Sandeul.

Tiga ratus? Aku harus menciptakan sesuatu yang wow untuk tiga ratus pasang mata.

"Apa kalian tertarik dengan tema Winter Blossoms? Tentu saja semuanya harus serba putih, atau mungkin ada sedikit aksen emas, silver atau pastel. Di ruang resepsi kita bisa pakai kursi kayu dengan pita putih dan bunga krisan putih yang terikat dibagian belakangnya. Meja prasmanan panjang dengan taplak berbahan linen, lilin-lilin tinggi dan vas bunga. Lampu-lampu lentera berbentuk teratai merah yang menggantung rendah di langit-langit. Tirai-tirai putih yang menjuntai disana-sini dipadu bunga-bunga cantik dalam berbagai warna. Miniatur ferris wheel diatas meja sebagai wadah untuk meletakkan kue-kue. Menara cupcake mini. Dekorasi pohon-pohon kurus bertangkai putih yang melengkung seperti gua di sepanjang jalan menuju altar. Kolam dan air mancur yang dipenuhi mangkuk lilin-lilin terapung, itu bisa kita tambahkan sendiri di areal taman. Cermin-cermin besar berfigura emas dengan ukiran vintage yang unik sebagai penghias di beberapa sudut ruangan lain. Dan jangan lupa kue pengantin lima susun dengan inisial nama mempelai yang terukir cantik di tengah-tengah kue ke-3. Bagaimana menurut kalian?"

Sandeul menelan ludah dan Baro masih diam tanpa kata saking terpesonanya. Atau penjelasanku yang terlalu sulit dicerna otak manusia? Ah, biarkan saja. Mungkin dengan sketsa bisa lebih jelas. Tidak sia-sia kuliah di arsitektur selama tiga tahun.

"Kenapa harus teratai?" Baro akhirnya buka mulut setelah pulih dari bisu mendadak.

Perfect. Mulutku sudah berbusa-busa menerangkan dan yang dia tanyakan cuma: "Kenapa harus teratai?"

"Karena teratai merah melambangkan cinta dan kasih sayang. Atau biasanya untuk melambangkan keindahan dan keterbukaan hati," jelasku mengutip ucapan kakak iparku yang keturunan cina saat dia menerangkan makna-makna teratai waktu kapan hari.

"Kedengarannya bagus." Sandeul menyunggingkan senyum lebar. Lihat kan? Dia suka ideku!

"Terus untuk photographer pre-wed, kami biasanya kerja sama dengan Classio atau The Photoplasm. Vendor yang paling laris di Loverly Royal. Ini hasil jepretannya, siapa tahu kalian tertarik untuk meng-hire mereka." Kalau aku pribadi sudah pasti bakal menyewa mereka. Siapa sih yang tidak mau diprotret di tengah-tengah lembah pegunungan Everest atau padang pasir di Kairo? Mau yang agak sedikit anti-mainstream? Coba lihat gambar kedua mempelai yang berfoto di bawah laut Karibia lengkap dengan busana pengantin mereka serta hiu yang mulutnya terbuka lebar dan siap melahap kepala si mempelai pria.

Sandeul dan Baro tampak serius mengamati hasil jepretan foto-foto dari kedua vendor rekomendasi dan beberapa vendor lain yang juga hasil karyanya tak kalah menakjubkan. Sambil sesekali berbisik-bisik dan terkikik menunjuk beberapa foto yang mereka anggap terlalu 'unik'.

"Hei, lihat sayang. Aku tertarik sama yang ini." telunjuk Sandeul tiba-tiba berhenti diatas sebuah foto pasangan mempelai yang berbusana nyentrik seperti pemeran figuran dalam film 'Wanderlust'. Mempelai prianya memangku gitar kayu klasik dan si wanitanya bersender di bahu. Mereka duduk di ambang pintu mobil van kuning jadul yang sudah dihias dengan lampu-lampu kecil. Serta pohon besar di belakang mobil juga dihias lampu-lampu kecil. Di depan mereka ada api unggun sungguhan yang semakin mempertegas kesan 'Love Nature' -nya. Lalu latar belakang langit malam bertabur bintang dengan meteor kecil yang numpang lewat. Nuansa hippiesnya kental sekali. Simpel but cheesy.

"Yang itu Pie's Click, memang sih tarifnya agak wow. Tapi menurut saya sangat sebanding dengan hasil."

Baro juga ikut kagum dengan hasil-hasil jepretan dalam album milik vendor Pie's Click, "Tidak masalah. Sudah kami tekankan budget bukan masalah."

"Menurut pengalaman yang sebelum-sebelumnya, mereka juga meng-hire fotografer untuk photo booth dilokasi pesta pernikahan. Jadi para tamu bisa sepuasnya ber-narsis ria di tengah-tengah rangkaian acara makan siang. Ditambah lagi jika ada lantai dansa dan band jazz sebagai pengiring."

"Setuju sekali, photo booth, band jazz dan lantai dansa." Sandeul manggut-manggut.

"Terus pas acara santai, barangkali kalian mau mengkhususkan untuk sanak keluarga saja dan teman-teman terdekat saja? Dan Sandeul-ssi bisa pakai gaun cocktail warna pink cerah, kemudian gaun warna broken white saat makan malam…" Sementara kami terus berdiskusi panjang lebar, tanganku juga aktif mencatat berapa banyak kartu ucapan yang harus dibagikan, kombinasi makanan apa saja yang tepat untuk resepsi, acara santai, dan makan malam. Daftar vendor-vendor yang bisa digaet untuk kerja sama, detail-detail yang harus ditambahkan diatas meja tamu, busana pengiring pengantin wanita, busana pengiring pengantin pria, dresscode para tamu undangan, gaun yang akan dikenakan bocah pembawa cincin, musisi band jazz dan artis lokal yang akan diundang untuk berpartisipasi, serta permasalahan tetek-bengek lainnya.

Setelah semuanya fix, aku kembali menuangkan imajinasi-imajinasi dalam kepalaku dalam bentuk sketsa diatas kertas putih dan bagaimana jadinya ruangan-ruangan Venue yang membosankan itu jika disulap menjadi sesuatu yang lebih romantis dengan pohon natal…

Eh iya, pohon natal! Apa jadinya Winter tanpa pohon natal? Atau sekalian saja pohon natal raksasa! Dan… kembang api? Ya, itu dia! Gabung saja keduanya.

"Jika boleh saya sarankan, bagaimana jika ada pohon natal raksasa setinggi 32 meter? Lalu saat seluruh rangkain acara telah usai, penyalaan lampu pohon natal raksasa bisa dibarengi dengan kemunculan kembang api merah, biru dan putih yang meledak secara beruntun di udara. Pasti tidak hanya tamu-tamu undangan anda saja yang terpukau. Tapi seluruh warga Korea Selatan yang kebetulan belum tidur malam itu. Saya berani bertaruh pasti akan spektakuler sekali. Di pagi hari nama anda berdua akan muncul di Koran dan—"

"Waah, aku suka sekali, sayang. Pohon natal raksasa! Foto-foto kita bakal muncul di media massa dan orang-orang akan membicarakannya terus." Sandeul mengguncang-guncang bahu pasangannya super heboh.

Foto-foto kita? Palingan yang masuk koran hanya foto pohon dan kembang apinya saja.

"Aku tahu, sayang. Pesta pernikahan kita akan jadi yang paling amazing tahun ini!" Baro balas memeluk Sandeul. Ekspresi mereka sungguh sangat bahagia. Pelukan sambil menari berputar-putar mengelilingi sofa. Well, agak norak sih sebenarnya. Tapi masa bodoh. Selama mereka sanggup bayar lunas dimuka, plus ada bonus akhir tahun yang memuaskan. Tahun lalu aku hanya dapat sedikit dari atasanku si jalang pelit dan itu kurang cukup buat sepatu Christian Louboutin bahkan yang sudah didiskon sekalipun. Jadi jalan satu-satunya adalah dengan memainkan beberapa 'trik pintar' agar aku bisa dapat 'sesuatu' sebagai ganti uang tunai.

"Ehmm…" aku berdehem keras dan dua _celeb-wannabe_ itu berhenti menari-nari. "Maaf, bukannya bermaksud mengganggu kesenangan kalian. Tapi apa kalian pernah lihat tas Chloe baby pink metallic dengan tali rantai berwarna emas?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Yeaaahhh! Sandeul punya tas Chloe incaranku! Demi Tuhan aku suka bisnis ini! Tiada uang barang pun jadi. Sandeul bahkan sudah berjanji akan mengirimiku besok pagi, langsung ke alamat rumah. Yihaaaa! Sekarang gantian aku yang menari-nari mengelilingi sofa.

Sebenarnya aku pernah lihat tas Chloe dengan model serupa warna abu-abu milik Chanyeol, kakak sulungku. Itu oleh-oleh waktu suami tersayangnya, Kris, liburan ke Indonesia. Angkanya sungguh fantastis. **25.187.750** IDR atau setara dengan **2.165.283** Won Korea. Enam angka dibelakang titik yang baru dipandangi saja sudah bikin kepalaku pusing-pusing selama dua minggu.

Bukannya gajiku sangat kecil dan aku tidak sanggup beli sendiri. Tapi jika kalian bisa dapat secara cuma-cuma, kenapa harus pusing? Terlebih jika tasnya masih baru dan baru digunakan sekali.

Itulah gunanya punya banyak koneksi. Yaa, lihat-lihat dulu sih jenis kliennya seperti apa. Kalau klienku milyuner seperti pasangan Baro-Sandeul yang kemana-mana naik mobil mewah, sudah jelas tas segitu tidak akan berarti apa-apa buat mereka. Hilang satu muncul seribu. Lain halnya jika mereka orang kampung yang jauh-jauh datang pakai motor vespa keluaran jaman batu, mungkin aku hanya akan minta uang tip kecil untuk segelas coklat panas dari Starbucks ditambah Mangoo smoothie bubble dari Sharetea untuk minuman iseng di sore hari. Tidak ada yang sanggup menolak karena pekerjaanku selalu memuaskan dan mengundang decak kagum. Jadi kurasa aku lebih dari pantas diberi 'bonus' atau… 'penghargaan'? Contoh lain, kemarin salah satu klienku memberikan parfum Anna Sui Lavie De Boheme sebagai ucapan terima kasih. See? Dengan bermain 'trik pintar' seperti ini saja aku sudah berhasil menghemat pengeluaranku sebanyak delapan puluh persen.

Licik? No, no, no! Kalian salah besar! Ini namanya barter. Taktik baru dalam dunia perbisnisan. Mottoku sekarang: Ada barang, ada jasa!

Hei, apa salahnya sih? Mestinya kalian bisa mengerti. Aku 'kan sudah bersusah payah banting-tulang demi mewujudkan pernikahan impian orang-orang. Moment sekali seumur hidup yang tak akan bisa terulang lagi. Yah, kecuali kau ingin menikah dua kali. Tapi kan sensasinya pasti beda.

"Permisi."

Aku menoleh dan mendapati pasangan muda lain sedang nyengir dibelakangku.

"Perkenalkan, saya Chen." Pemuda kurus itu mengulurkan tangan.

"Dan saya Minseok." Gadis berambut panjang dan berpipi tembam di sebelahnya juga mengulurkan tangan.

"Kami berdua penggemar The Walking Dead." Chen memulai curhatannya.

"Ya, kami ingin pesta pernikahan yang unik dan beda dari pasangan-pasangan kebanyakan." Timpal Minseok mengangguk-angguk mantab.

The walking dead? Oh, film zombie berseri yang sedang laris manis itu ya?

Aku sudah bisa membayangkan bagaimana jadinya foto pre-wed mereka nanti. Chen memanggul bazooka di pundaknya dan Xiumin menggenggam tongkat bisbol penuh darah. Mereka memakai baju pengantin resmi dengan pose 'Ready to dead'. Biar lebih dramatis akan ada efek hujan deras dibarengi dengan petir menyambar-nyambar pepohonan. Sedangkan tamu-tamu undangan mereka adalah zombie-zombie jelek berkulit hijau yang menjulurkan tangan kesana-kemari, siap menerkam isi kepala siapa saja. Terus latar belakangnya gereja tua yang atap-atapnya sudah gosong karena terbakar habis. Kobaran api, zombie berlumuran darah dan hujan petir. Baru dibayangkan saja sudah bikin bulu kudukku merinding semua. Oh, aku bisa merasakan itu! Pasti bakal seru sekali! Memberikan arti baru bagi frase " _sampai kematian memisahkan kita_."

Ketika tanganku bergerak untuk menyalami mereka, tiba-tiba saja tatapanku terpaku kebawah. Kearah kaki-kaki Minseok. Aku terdiam. Memandangi kedua kaki Minseok bergantian.

Tidak, tidak. Aku bukan lesbian dan sama sekali tidak tertarik pada kaki Minseok. Ada hal lain yang menarik perhatianku. Sepatu ankle bot koboi Gianvito Rossi ber-hak persegi, warnanya coklat muda dan dilengkapi risleting. Wow. Kalau dipikir-pikir aku belum punya yang seperti ini di rumah. Gianvito Rossi adalah perancang sepatu legendaris dari Italia dan bot koboi ini baru muncul di _Vogue_ edisi minggu lalu, dibawah judul 'The Most Wanted Stuff in 2016'.

Mendadak aku ingin naik kuda sambil pakai sepatu bot koboi. Persetan cuaca dingin! Persetan badai salju!

Baiklah. Here we go again. Aku memasang senyum paling menyilaukan sepanjang sejarah peradaban manusia. "Jangan khawatir, itu bisa diatur. Saya berjanji akan melakukan yang terbaik untuk kalian."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Aku segera menyambar ponselku yang tergeletak begitu saja di meja rias. Nama 'K-eonni' berkedip-kedip di layarnya.

"Halo, adik kecilku sayang. Apa kabar?" sapa kakak nomor duaku dengan nada paling ria dari biasanya. Pasti ada sesuatu yang tidak beres. Firasat buruk. Kyungsoo eonni tidak pernah terdengar seriang ini. Berarti ada 'sesuatu'. Entah apa. Yang jelas 'sesuatu' itu bukan hal yang baik.

"To the point saja. Ada apa sih?" aku memutar bola mata sambil menghempaskan diri diatas ranjang empuk.

"Hari ini ada diskon Holiday The Body Shop dengan pembelian diatas dua ratus lho. Dapat tas make up gratis sama bonus super volume maskara produk terbaru lagi!" ujarnya berpromosi.

Jantungku berdegup cepat bagaikan kereta api listrik melaju di lintasan rel hanya mendengar kata 'diskon', 'gratis' dan 'bonus'.

"No way! Kemarin aku kesana dan diskon-diskon itu belum ada. Kau tidak sedang bercanda kan?"

"Ya, tadi siang aku kesana dan The Body Shop center lagi ramai-ramainya. Kau harus keluar sekarang juga! Kalau perlu naik roket supaya cepat sampai. Buruan! Jangan sampai kehabisan!" Kyungsoo eonni berapi-api sekali. Dia jadi mirip instruktur senam kesehatan manula di Tv-Tv. Aneh sekali Kyungsoo eonni yang menjunjung tinggi falsafah hidup 'Marilah kita berhemat setiap hari' tiba-tiba menelpon adiknya yang paling boros sedunia (baca: aku) lalu mengabari soal diskon.

Meski dalam hati aku masih merasa ada sesuatu yang tidak beres. Tapi berhubung The Body Shop lagi diskon besar-besaran akhir tahun, okelah, masa bodoh dengan firasat.

"Chanyeol eonni juga tadi baru dari sana dan dia bilang stoknya hampir habis," tambah Kyungsoo eonni yang membuat aliran darah ke otakku mendadak tersendat di telinga.

Oh Tuhan, Oh Tuhan! Aku harus kesana secepatnya! Aku mau tas make up gratis dan maskara baru! Kalau Chanyeol eonni yang suaminya kaya raya saja rela antri demi maskara gratis, kenapa aku tidak? Kebetulan body butter di kamar mandi sudah sangat menipis. Otomatis aku perlu persediaan dua body butter baru untuk tiga bulan kedepan. Yah, mungkin beli bedak dan parfumnya juga sekalian untuk kumpul-kumpul poin. Lagipula hari ini kan ulang tahunku! Aku akan dapat potongan harga ulang tahun. Yippiee!

Ketika melongok ke jendela, cahaya matahari bersinar terang sekali. Benar-benar cuaca yang bagus untuk duduk di Black Canyon dan memesan secangkir cappuccino setelah berbelanja.

Kayaknya aku tidak perlu berganti baju lagi. Tidak sempat. Begini saja sudah keren. T-shirt Mango putih dipadu dengan vest hitam Calvin Klein dan rok pendek biru navy. Cukup ganti sepatu hitam membosankan dengan sepatu hak tinggi Moschino-ku yang baru. Sip. Aku siap beraksi! Maskara baru, mommy datang menjemputmu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Surprisee!" pekik jerit menyambutku begitu aku membuka pintu apartemen lebar-lebar. Bagai narapidana yang tertangkap basah, aku menjatuhkan semua barang-barang belanjaan ke lantai, lalu beringsut menjauh sedikit. Seolah-olah kantung-kantung belanjaan itu tak punya hubungan sama sekali denganku.

Walaupun sudah menantikannya, aku benar-benar kaget melihat begitu banyak wajah yang kukenal. Papa, Mama, Chanyeol eonni, Kyungsoo eonni dan suami-suami _hot_ mereka—Kris oppa dan Suho oppa—lalu anak-anak mereka yang cakep-cakep dan menggemaskan, Zhuyi yang duduk di bangku kelas lima, Dennis yang baru kelas tiga dan Sophia yang resmi jadi penghuni Taman kanak-kanak lima bulan lalu (semuanya murni hasil pergulatan 'panas' Kris oppa dan Chanyeol eonni diatas ranjang), kemudian Junkyu (putra semata wayang Suho oppa dan Kyungsoo eonni, hasil bulan madu manis mereka di Portugal). Tak ketinggalan pula sahabat terbaikku, Yixing.

Aku dan Yixing sudah berteman sejak SMA. Sekarang dia bekerja sebagai penulis untuk kolom rekomendasi hotel-hotel mewah dari seluruh dunia. Yixing itu jurnalis di kantor Majalah pesawat 'Asian & World Travel'. Itu lho, Majalah yang selalu terselip di belakang kursi penumpang bersama dengan kantung muntah dan petunjuk penyelamatan diri. Biasanya hanya dibaca agar penumpang tidak merasa mual-mual atau mati kebosanan karena susah tidur. Jadi Yixing sering keliling dunia untuk menulis tentang kelebihan-kelebihan hotel ini dan hotel itu. Kadang-kadang juga dia menulis tentang wisata kuliner di tiap Negara. Aku paling suka melihat artikel Yixing yang membahas tentang hotel-hotel bintang lima. Selalu terpukau dengan keindahan kolam renang berhias panorama indah sebagai latar belakang atau luxury room yang bagaikan kamar permaisuri raja. Gara-gara dia aku sempat tergoda untuk melamar di kantor majalah pesawat terbang juga. Meski akhirnya ditolak dengan alasan aura-aura jurnalisku katanya kurang kental.

"Wow!" aku dihinggapi rasa shock bercampur terharu, "Apa-apaan ini… kalian semua…"

"Ini acara syukuran ulang tahunmu!" Chanyeol eonni berbinar-binar gembira.

Kyungsoo eonni lari-lari kecil menghampiriku, "Kejutan! Kena kau!"

"Honey, kau belanja banyak lagi ya?" Mama menatap tumpukan barang di kakiku sambil berdecak-decak.

"Marc Jacobs? LK Bennet? Kukira kau hanya butuh maskara baru Body Shop?" Kyungsoo eonni memeriksa belanjaanku sambil terkikik geli. Kalau saja ini bukan hari ulangtahunku, dia pasti sudah mengomel tentang betapa banyaknya cewek-cewek di Afrika yang mati kelaparan karena kurang makan sementara aku disini malah belanja gila-gilaan. Lho? Itu kan salah pemerintah Afrika. Bukan salahku!

Aku gelagapan mules, "Engg… yaa… itu… tadi ada tas Marc Jacobs keren diskon lima puluh dan beberapa tas dari LK Bennet semuanya diskon enam puluh hanya untuk tahun ini."

"Terus ini parfum dan bedak? Bukannya minggu lalu kau sudah beli bedak dari NYX dan The Face shop? Memangnya kau butuh berapa bedak lagi sih?" Yixing malah ikut-ikut menyatroniku.

Aku meremas rambutku gemas, "Bedalah! Yang dari NYX kan bedak anti-uv. Aku juga butuh bedak Angel Skin The Face Shop untuk menjaga kelembapan kulit!"

"Nah anak-anak, jangan tiru bibi kalian yang itu ya?" Chanyeol eonni menunjukku.

"Goddamnit! Tujuan kalian kesini mau mengomentari belanjaan atau merayakan ulang tahunku sih?" pekikku frustasi.

"Sudah, sudah. Daripada ribut-ribut mending kita langsung ke inti acara lalu bersenang-senang." Oh, aku suka sekali Kris oppa. Diantara semuanya cuma dia yang tidak pernah menceramahiku tentang kebiasaan belanjaku yang super duper parah atau mengataiku 'Hun si maniak belanja'.

"Maaf, maaf. Ayo sini. Biar kutunjukkan ruang pestanya" Chanyeol eonni menyeringai kemudian menggiringku ke ruang duduk.

Aku tidak percaya melihat ruang apartemenku sudah dihias sedemikian rupa. Padahal rasanya aku baru meninggalkan rumah selama sejam. Cepat juga pergerakan mereka. Sejauh mata memandang ada balon-balon warna perak dan emas tergantung dimana-mana, tulisan 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY AUNTIE SEHUN!' terpajang di tembok, kue tar besar bertengger ditengah-tengah meja makan dengan berbagai hidangan dan kue-kue enak lainnya, tumpukan kado di sudut ruangan, serta botol-botol sampanye di wadah berisi es batu.

"Aduh…" suaraku bergetar dan aku bersusah payah menahan tangis, "Ini benar-benar…"

"Jangan menangis, sweety!" sergah Mama sambil menyeka air mataku.

"Ini minum dulu." Papa menyodorkan gelas ke tanganku.

"Seharusnya kita tidak mengagetkan dia." Chanyeol eonni terlihat agak khawatir, "Sudah kubilang, dia bakal… kaget berat."

"Kau benar-benar kaget, Hun?" Yixing merangkulku dengan senyum geli tertahan.

Aku mengangguk-angguk, "Sangat."

"Surprise kita berhasil, daddy mommy! Bibi Hunnie kaget!" Sophia melonjak-lonjak kegirangan. Kris oppa meraih putri bungsunya lalu mendudukkan gadis kecil itu diatas pundaknya. Tiap kali melihat Kris oppa, otakku selalu refleks membayangkan jika suatu saat aku punya suami idaman seperti dia yang tidak hanya hebat di kantor, tapi juga hebat dalam mengurus anak.

"Kau belum melihat semuanya," tukas Suho oppa setelah buru-buru menghabiskan segelas sampanye pertama, "Oke, semua, berbaris! Dalam hitungan ketiga, buka jaket kalian." Dia memberi aba-aba dan dalam hitungan detik, para rombongan sirkus bahagia itu telah berderet rapi membentuk barisan paduan suara.

"Satu… dua… tigaa!"

Semua orang, mulai dari Papa hingga Junkyu menyibakkan jaket mereka. Dan dibaliknya, mereka semua kompak mengenakan kaos putih seragam yang kayaknya sengaja dipesan dari jauh-jauh hari dengan tulisan:

 **HAPPY 28 YEARS OLD. WE LOVE YOU, SEHUN! YOU ROCKOS!**

Mendadak aku terserang penyakit gagap. Mereka tampak seperti fans-fansku yang sedang antri menunggu giliran tanda-tangan. Tapi… tunggu dulu…

Kok Rockos? Semestinya 'Rocks' ya kan? Atau itu memang bahasa Spanyol?

"Oh ini…" Chanyeol eonni cengengesan mewakili semuanya, "Tenang saja, cuma kesalahan dari tukang sablon sialan."

Pantas. Ternyata memang salah cetak.

"Duduklah, honey. Kita makan-makan dulu." Mama menggiringku kembali ke sofa lalu menyodorkan piring berisi kue dadar bebek peking, "Ini buatan Kyungsoo eonni. Dia baru belajar resep baru kemarin dari Mommynya Kris."

"Iya, itu semua kumasakkan khusus demi kau, lho!" ujar Kyungsoo eonni, "Harus dihabiskan ya? Aku tidak mau melihat ada setitikpun sisa di piring-piring itu."

Aku mencibir. Huh. Selalu cerewet seperti biasanya.

"Ayo anak-anak, berikan kado-kado kalian pada Bibi Hunnie," tukas Chanyeol sambil menggiring anak-anaknya ke depanku.

"Selamat ulangtahun, Bibi Hunnie." Zhuyi menyerahkan kado berukuran besar.

Aku mengguncang-guncang isinya, "Apa ini? Bukan koleksi senjata robot gundam kan?"

Tawa menggelegar terdengar di seantero ruangan dan Zhuyi tampak malu-malu kucing dengan pipi merah padam. Aw, dia manis sekali! Wajahnya begitu mirip Kris oppa waktu kecil.

"Ini buatmu, Bibi!" Dennis selalu tampak ceria dan suka tersenyum lebar seperti Ibunya.

"Terima kasih, dear." Aku mengusap-ngusap kepala Dennis. Kadonya berukuran sedang. Sepertinya Chanyeol eonni sengaja mengatur besar kado anak-anaknya sesuai urutan kelahiran mereka.

"Bibi Hunnie, Bibi Hunnie, ini kadoku. Nanti punyaku dibuka duluan ya?" Sophia kecil tergopoh-gopoh membawakan kado mungil yang sama mungilnya dengan ukuran telapak tangannya.

Aku mencubit pelan pipi Sophia, "Oke! Beres deh, tuan putri! Pasti kubuka duluan."

Giliran Junkyu yang maju, "Bibi, aku punya barang menarik dalam kado itu. Lebih menarik dari punya Sophia. Punyaku saja yang dibuka duluan," cerocos Junkyu dengan suara cemprengnya. Junkyu dan Sophia seumuran dan aku selalu merasa mereka seperti sengaja bersaing atau apa. Soalnya dua bocah itu selalu terlibat adu mulut tidak jelas setiap kali bertemu.

"Tidak boleh! Pokoknya kadoku yang lebih bagus dan harus dibuka duluan!" Sophie bersungut-sungut kesal, nyaris mewek.

Tuh kan. "Hei, sudah jangan berkelahi. Bibi akan buka punya kalian duluan secara bersamaan. Nih, lihat." Aku mulai merobek bungkusan kado-kado mungil milik Sophia dan Junkyu dibawah sorot tajam algojo-algojo kecil itu.

Wow. Ternyata kedua-duanya memberiku…

Gelang kerang?

Gelang kerang dengan bentuk yang sama.

"Itu buatan tangan Junkyu dan Sophia, mereka diajari oleh guru TK mereka cara membuat kerajinan tangan dari hasil budidaya laut dan langsung mempraktekannya untuk kadomu," jelas Chanyeol eonni memamerkan deretan gigi-giginya yang terawat.

"Kami sepakat membuat sendiri hadiah-hadiah kami karena kau pasti sudah memborong seluruh toko di Korea," Mama menimpali.

"Ya, tidak ada lagi yang tersisa untuk kami beli," ungkap Papa yang langsung mengundang tawa seisi ruangan.

Aku senyam-senyum salah tingkah.

Begitu kubuka kado punya Dennis, ternyata isinya gelang kerang lagi! Hanya saja yang ini bentuknya lebih besar dan lebih colorful…

Oh, tidak… jangan-jangan…

Mereka tidak beramai-ramai memberiku gelang kerang, kan?! Dalam rangka apa ini? Hari laut nasional?!

"Trims, anak-anak. Gelang-gelang ini membuatku kepingin tiduran di pasir Hawai."

Yixing terkekeh, "Jangan begitu. Kau kan belum lihat yang lain. Nah, silahkan buka kadoku." dia meletakkan bingkisan segiempat dihadapanku dan aku merobek kertas pembungkusnya dengan harap-harap cemas. Aku bersumpah jika isinya gelang kerang lagi, aku akan mengamuk dan membubarkan pesta ini.

"Wow," gumamku ketika melihat isinya. Ini indah sekali! Ternyata bukan gelang kerang. Melainkan bingkai foto yang sangat apik, terbuat dari kayu yang dicat warna pink pastel, dengan figura yang diberi hiasan bintang laut, mutiara plastik, dan… kerang lagi…

Tidak ingin putus asa dulu, aku buru-buru merobek bingkisan kado dari Suho oppa. Tebak apa isinya? Handuk murah yang ditempeli gambar monster kerang besar. Mulai putus asa, aku membuka kado dari Kyungsoo eonni dan ternyata isinya sepasang sendal mandi yang ada hiasan kerangnya.

Oke. Demi penguasa laut. Akan kubunuh guru TK Sophia dan Junkyu! Rupanya kita sedang memperingati hari budidaya kerang nasional, bukan ulang tahunku!

Aku memelototi Kris oppa dan Chanyeol eonni bergantian, "Apa kalian akan memberiku kaos kaki dari ekstrak kulit kerang?"

Sial! Mereka malah tertawa.

"Hei, Hun, tahu tidak? Mau keluar sebentar? Ada yang ingin kami perlihatkan." Jempol kanan Kris oppa mengarah ke pintu.

Aku menyipitkan mata curiga, "Apa?"

"Sudah, ikut saja." Chanyeol eonni keburu menarikku paksa sebelum aku sempat protes.

"Eitss, tunggu!" Yixing mendekatiku sambil cengengesan jahil. Aduh apalagi ini? Mereka menutupi mataku seluruhnya dengan kain hitam. Lalu pelan-pelan menuntunku entah kemana. Aku tidak percaya masih ada kejutan lain di luar sana. Semoga mereka tidak menyiapkan yang aneh-aneh.

Chanyeol eonni berhenti menuntunku dan para bocah terkikik melihatku kebingungan seperti orang buta. "Nah, Sehun. Inilah kado dari kami yang sesungguhnya."

Hah? Jadi kado serba kerang tadi tipuan?

"Tadaaaa!"

Begitu penutup mata tersibak, aku langsung tercekat dan melongo hebat.

Wow. Bukan main! Mobil siapa ini? Jangan bilang ini kado untukku? Mobil Hyundai Eon warna putih?

Baiklah. Kayaknya sebentar lagi aku bakal pingsan.

"Kami semua sepakat kongsi-kongsi untuk membeli ini setelah melihat perjuangan kerasmu mondar-mandir mengurus semuanya sendiri hanya dengan bermodalkan taksi," tukas Papa sembari menepuk-nepuk lembut puncak kepalaku.

Aku masih tidak percaya. Diam-diam keluarga dan sahabatku berkomplot dibelakang untuk beli mobil sebagai kado ulangtahun?

Kyungsoo eonni tersenyum, "Ya, dan mulai besok kau tidak perlu kehujanan lagi di pinggir jalan gara-gara menunggu taksi."

Aku memandangi mereka semua dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Fantastis! Mereka semua… keluargaku… mereka…

"Terima kasih. Ini… sangat… bagus." Air mataku merebak dan aku tak berhenti menggeleng kagum.

"Kau suka kan, sayang?" Mama membelai rambut panjang kecoklatanku.

Aku mengangguk antusias, "He-eh, suka banget." Aku sudah lama kepingin punya kendaraan pribadi tapi tidak pernah kesampaian karena uang tabunganku selalu habis tanpa pernah terkumpul banyak. Begitu menemukan mobil ini terdampar diantara deretan mobil-mobil raksasa lainnya dalam pameran otomotif tahun lalu, entah kenapa aku langsung jatuh cinta. Habis bentuknya imut-imut dan sangat feminim. Kecil sih. Tapi masih lebih lumayanlah daripada taksi.

"Nah, Sehun. Jika kau tahu cara menabung yang baik dan benar, mungkin kau bisa beli sendi—" Suho oppa buru-buru membekap mulutnya begitu dipelototi Kyungsoo eonni, "Yah, maksudku, santai saja. Pergunakan mobil ini dengan sebaik-baiknya. Karena ini sekarang milikmu."

"Tentu saja. Sekali lagi terima kasih." aku berbinar-binar cerah dan nyaris memeluk mereka satu-persatu. Senangnya punya orang-orang yang care seperti mereka. Bahkan Papa-Mama yang sudah jadi pensiunan pun ikut patungan demi mobil ini. Juga Yixing yang baru-baru mengeluh soal gaji pegawai di kantornya. Lalu Kyungsoo eonni yang irit dan Suho oppa yang pelit. Kemudian Kris oppa dan Chanyeol eonni yang tidak pernah gagal membuatku iri habis-habisan. Mereka semua memikirkan aku.

"Bibi Hunnie…" Zhuyi menarik-narik ujung rokku, "Kau tadi belum buka kado milikku kan?"

Aku mengangguk sambil tersenyum simpul.

"Sebenarnya ini kado yang sesungguhnya dari kami semua—aku, Dennis, Sophia dan Junkyu. Ini hasil patungan uang jajan kami selama sebulan. Mungkin tidak sebagus mobil. Tapi kuharap Bibi akan menyukainya juga."

Astaga. Bahkan anak-anak ini…

"Silahkan dibuka." Zhuyi menyodorkan bingkisan kado besarnya tadi.

Perlahan aku merobek bingkisan kado dan terpesona mendapati sepasang boneka Barbie Edward Cullen dan Bella Swan mejeng manis di dalam kotak boneka yang cantik dan elegan. Ini kan boneka Barbie edisi Twilight limited edition yang pernah kutaksir di e-bay tiga hari yang lalu?! Bagaimana mereka bisa tahu aku menginginkan Edward mini dan Bella mini duduk di meja riasku?

"Kemari kalian." Aku memeluk keponakan-keponakanku penuh rasa haru.

God. Aku betul-betul cinta keluarga ini! Dan kuharap suatu saat nanti jika aku punya anak, anak-anakku akan semanis mereka.

Tiba-tiba aku dihinggapi rasa malu karena hanya membeli satu jepit rambut angry bird sebagai hadiah ulangtahun Sophia.

"Kayaknya kita melewatkan sesuatu tadi." Chanyeol eonni merangkul pinggang Kris oppa, lalu ditatapnya wajah sang suami tercinta.

Kris oppa manggut-manggut, "Kau benar, sayang. Sehun kan belum tiup lilin dan make a wish."

"Ya sudah, ayo kita masuk dulu, perutku juga lapar." Papa menggandeng tangan Mama penuh semangat dan mereka terhuyung-huyung menuju pintu masuk utama.

"Yeee! Kue tart!" Sophia meloncat-loncat riang.

"Aku mau mencicipi kue buatan Grandma Jae!" seru Dennis.

Aku mengamati mereka semua sambil tersenyum geli. Benar-benar potret keluarga bahagia. Sesuatu yang belum kumiliki sampai sekarang. Betapa beruntungnya Kyungsoo eonni dan Chanyeol eonni.

"Hai." Sekonyong-konyong, seorang pria berkulit agak kecoklatan datang menghampiriku lalu menyalami tanganku seenak udelnya. Siapa sih orang ini?

"Kau pasti Park Sehun adik ipar Kris Wu kan? Saya Kim Kai, mitra kerjanya yang baru. Selamat ulangtahun, maaf terlambat. Ini kado untukmu. Kris bilang aku tidak boleh datang kalau tidak bawa sesuatu."

Aku menatap Kris oppa penuh tanda tanya. Dia malah buang muka dan berpura-pura tertarik memandangi lumut-lumut di dinding.

"Eh iya, terima kasih." Ragu bercampur penasaran aku menerima kado pemberian pria itu. Seumur-umur baru kali ini aku dapat kado dari orang asing.

"Sudah, tidak usah malu-malu segala. Dibuka saja kadonya." Yixing mati-matian menahan tawa melihat muka heranku.

Malu-malu katanya? Siapa juga yang malu-malu!

Aku merobek bungkusan kado dari pria mencurigakan ini sambil menatapnya penuh rasa waswas. Apa yang sedang direncanakan Kris oppa sih? Dia tidak beralih profesi jadi Mak Comblang lagi kan?

Mataku spontan melebar kaget ketika melihat isi kadonya. Ternyata Tuan Kim Kai memberiku buku… **Manfaat Kerang bagi Kehidupan**?!

"Maaf, mestinya ini kuberikan tadi. Tapi karena saya datang terlambat dan bukunya sudah terlanjur dibeli, jadi ya sudah. Kan sayang kalau dibuang. Hahahah!"

Krik-krik-krik. Hening.

Aku memandangi Papa, Papa memandangi Mama, dan Mama memandangi pria aneh itu dengan kening terlipat.

What the hell…?!

"Ayo, anak-anak! Siapa yang mau kue jahe?" Kyungsoo eonni memecah kesunyian horror disekeliling kami.

Para bocah memekik, "AKUUU!"

Aku melangkah cepat-cepat, menjejeri langkah panjang Kris oppa kemudian berbisik tajam ke wajah datarnya, "Kau berutang satu penjelasan, Yang Mulia."

Dia malah tersenyum menyebalkan sambil menepuk-nepuk pundakku sok asik, "Simpel saja. Kau sudah terlalu tua dan kalian sama-sama lajang. Selesai. Forum ditutup."

Herghhhhh! Tuh kan! Dasar seenaknya sendiri! Dia memang berniat menjodohkan aku dengan orang itu!

Aku menoleh kebelakang. Mengamati Kai yang sibuk mengutak-atik ponselnya. Dari kacamata wanita dewasa, dia tampak seperti laki-laki mapan baik-baik. Dengan kaos polo putih, celana chino coklat dan sepatu oxford berbahan suede warna krem. Jika dilihat sekilas, penampilannya biasa saja, tidak berlebihan, tapi keren. Seolah dia memiliki daya magis kuat yang ampuh menghilangkan rasa kantuk di mata.

Oh, ya ampun. Aku baru sadar ternyata orang ini lumayan juga. Ralat, bukan lumayan, dia lebih dari itu! Tampan, tinggi, dan bertubuh tegap.

Hm, boleh juga. Barangkali dia tidak se-awkward yang kukira.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kai menahan senyum melihat tingkah laku gadis yang baru dikenalnya selama dua menit. Beberapa detik yang lalu Sehun kelihatan hampir ngiler menatapnya, dan sekarang gadis itu justru mencoba segala cara untuk menghindari kontak mata dengan dirinya.

 _Interesting_. Selama beberapa saat, Kai selalu tergoda untuk curi-curi lirik kearah Sehun. Menilai gadis itu, mulai dari ujung rambut hingga ujung jari-jari kakinya. Untuk keseluruhan, Sehun kelihatan seperti cewek-cewek kota kebanyakan yang kemungkinan besar akan mati kehabisan napas jika sehari saja tidak berkeliling di Mall. Okelah, dia memang cantik, berpenampilan modis, tubuhnya 'berlekuk-lekuk' seperti gitar spanyol, pintar merawat diri serta memiliki tungkai panjang yang indah. Tapi… ketahuan borosnya! Yaa, matrealistis, maybe? Come on, berapa orang sih di dunia ini yang dapat kado mobil saat mereka ulang tahun? Bisa dihitung jari. Dan gadis ini mendapatkan fasilitas mewah itu di hari spesialnya. Berani bertaruh harga baju-baju dan sepatu-sepatunya mungkin punya angka nol lebih dari lima.

"Sehun dear, bisa tolong bantu Mama cuci piring?" Jaejoong berteriak dari arah dapur.

"Tunggu dulu Ma, kuteks merahku belum kering!"

Fuh, egois.

Kyungsoo beringsut menjauh dari Suho lalu mendekati Sehun yang lagi sibuk menjemur tangan-tangan berpolesnya dibawah kipas angin, "Hun, hari minggu siang mau temani aku berbelanja di pasar Namdaemun? Kau bisa menemukan barang-barang bagus setengah harga."

Sehun mengedikkan bahu, "Entahlah, aku tidak janji. Jadwalku lumayan padat di hari minggu, apa kita akan naik mobil?"

Yap. Manja.

Kai menghela napas dalam-dalam. Kenapa sih cewek-cewek cantik di dunia ini selalu sama? _So bloody typical._ Sama-sama tidak beres! Apa dia juga akan menjerit histeris bila kuku-kuku cantiknya patah? Bagaimana nanti kalau punya bayi? Apa dia mampu merawat anak-anaknya?

Oh, stop. Belum apa-apa Kai sudah kepikiran soal bayi. Mungkin ini efek karena terlalu banyak minum.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah acara makan-makan usai dan anak-anak telah terbang ke dunia-dunia fantasi mereka di alam mimpi, Yunho menyalakan mp3 player di ponselnya dan irama musik yang asik mengalun memenuhi ruangan tengah. Membuat bokong semua orang gatal untuk ikut bergerak. Semua orang kecuali Sehun yang 'asik sendiri' dengan di pojok sana dan Kai yang 'sibuk sendiri' di pojokan lain.

Yunho dan Jaejoong asyik bergoyang dengan pipi merona merah dan senyum berseri-seri. Kyungsoo berdansa dengan sebelah tangan merangkul leher Suho dan tangan lainnya menggendong Junkyu yang tiba-tiba terbangun dan ogah tidur lagi. Yixing berdiri canggung di tepi lantai dansa sambil sesekali menggoyang-goyangkan kepala dan mengobrol dengan suami bulenya lewat telpon.

Chanyeol mengenakan gaun pink berpotongan pendek dan (sebisa mungkin) berusaha mengimbangi gerakan Kris yang begitu terlatih. Chanyeol agak payah berdansa dan sudah sepuluh kali menginjak jempol kaki Kris. Yunho dan Jaejoong baru saja melenggang melewati mereka sambil melambaikan tangan. Chanyeol balas melambaikan tangan sambil meringis ngeri. Pasalnya Yunho dan Jaejoong lebih parah lagi dari Chanyeol. Mereka _benar-benar_ tidak bisa joget. Jaejoong memegal-megolkan pinggulnya asal-asalan, sama sekali tidak sesuai irama, dan Yunho meninju-ninju udara seperti sedang berkelahi dengan tiga siluman raksasa.

Huuu! Goyangan mereka jelek sekali. Kenapa sih kakek-nenek yang sudah uzur selalu payah dalam berjoget? Mendadak pikiran menakutkan menguasai Chanyeol. Dua puluh tahun kemudian dia akan jadi kakek-nenek uzur, dan anak-cucu mereka akan menunduk malu melihat mereka berjoget. Tidak. Itu tidak boleh terjadi!

Chanyeol melepaskan diri dari pelukan Kris dan mempraktikkan manuver gerakan meliuk-liukkan tangan seperti gurita dan mengejang-ngejang seperti robot salah urat. Ini adalah tarian terbaru yang pernah Chanyeol lihat di video musik Rap waktu nonton Mtv bersama Dennis dan Zhuyi.

Kris menganga bingung, "Sayang? Kau sedang apa?"

"Ini namanya hiphop! Freestyle, you know? Aku sedang mempelajari gerakan-gerakan keren biar suatu saat nanti tidak malu-maluin didepan anak-cucu kita."

Jaejoong berhenti bergoyang dan mendekati putri sulungnya dengan raut cemas, "Chanyeol dear, kau kenapa? Tanganmu keram lagi ya?"

Ck! Keluarga ini buta tren musik hiphop ya?

Chanyeol terpaksa menghentikan aksi gerakan kejang-kejangnya. " _Geez_ , aku tidak apa-apa, Ma. Hanya sedang berjoget. Tidak usah panik begitu."

Kris tertawa renyah. Istri tersayangnya ini selalu berhasil membuat dia terhibur, "Ayolah, Nicki Minaj. Freestyle-nya kapan-kapan. Kita berdansa biasa saja ya?" dia kembali merangkul pinggang Chanyeol. Mereka mulai berdansa pelan dan lambat seirama dengan alunan musik slow yang romantis.

Yunho dan Jaejoong keluar dari arena dansa dan mulai menemani Yixing mengobrol sebelum yeoja itu jatuh ketiduran karena bosan. Pasalnya, Sehun malah asik sendiri mengukir kuku sambil chatingan di laptop dengan klien-kliennya. Biasalah. Bisnis barter. Apalagi kalau bukan itu?

Kai? Jangan khawatir. Dia sedang asik melihat-lihat pemandangan (baca: belahan dada seseorang) yang tereskpos jelas dari jarak pandangnya. Sehun tidak sadar ada hidung belang yang terobsesi dengan 'melon-melon' indahnya. Dia terlalu hanyut dalam dunianya sendiri.

Kris geleng-geleng kepala lihat kelakuan para jomblo mengenaskan itu. Yang satu Workaholic gila, yang satu Shopaholic sinting. "Apa menurutmu ini akan berhasil?"

Chanyeol mendongak, memandangi wajah Kris yang sok misterius. "Apanya?"

" 'Itu'. Masa kau tidak tahu?"

"Oh." Chanyeol baru konek, "Semoga. Kalau tidak, aku tidak tahu harus mencarikan dia yang seperti apa lagi. Tiga orang temanmu sebelumnya juga angkat bendera putih duluan kan?"

Kris mendengus geli mengingat nasib tiga mitra kerjanya dulu. Apalagi ketiganya serentak menyembah-nyembah mohon ampun, mundur teratur, angkat kaki dan berjanji tidak akan mengganggu Sehun lagi setelah tahu sifat asli sang adik ipar. Kalau dipikir-pikir, Sehun lebih cocok dijuluki Shopamonster daripada Shopaholic.

"Well, let's see how this works. Entah kenapa aku punya firasat bagus pada Kai," jawab Kris optimis.

Chanyeol membenamkan kepalanya di dada bidang Kris. "Agree with you."

" _Hei, baby_ …" bisik Kris terdengar sangat intim dan menggetarkan seluruh saraf di tubuh Chanyeol, "Ngomong-ngomong, aku sudah memikirkan matang-matang perkataanmu tadi siang."

Chanyeol pura-pura tidak tahu, "Soal apa?"

"Adik perempuan untuk Sophia."

Senyum Chanyeol melebar, "Benarkah? Kau tidak keberatan?"

"Keberatan? Sama sekali tidak. Aku bahkan sudah memikirkan nama untuk calon bayi kita."

Senyum Chanyeol makin lebar, dia mainkan kerah baju Kris dengan gaya _bitchy_. "Wah, aku saja belum berpikir sampai kesana. Memang namanya siapa?"

"Yichan."

Alis Chanyeol naik sebelah, "Yichan?"

"Ya, gabungan dari nama kecilku dan nama depanmu. Bagus kan? Wu Yichan." Kris makin memperdalam pelukannya.

"Bagus, sayang. Kebetulan sekali, saat ini aku sedang… berovulasi." Chanyeol balas berbisik.

Kris menatap Chanyeol kurang yakin, takut salah dengar. "Apa? Tadi kau bilang apa?"

"Ayo sayang. Ayo kita membuat bayi," Chanyeol mempertajam bisikan mautnya. "Sekarang… cepat~! Mumpung semua orang sedang asik sendiri." Chanyeol sengaja mendesah seksi dan memasang wajah horny yang susah ditolak. Wow. Kris tak sabar ingin melucuti pakaian dalam istri cantiknya sekarang juga. Kalau kebetulan Chanyeol sedang tidak pakai, malah lebih bagus lagi kan? Mereka bisa langsung masuk ke 'inti acara' tanpa perlu meributkan penghalang.

"Nah, itu baru ide bagus." Mata Kris berkilat buas ketika Chanyeol mulai membuka dua kancing atas bajunya dan menggerakkan jari-jemarinya di dada Kris dengan gaya sensual.

Chanyeol memejamkan matanya, menghirup aroma _aftershave_ Kris yang begitu menggoda. Adrenalin dan hormon-hormon yang menderu di dalam tubuh kedua sejoli itu membuat mereka 'kepanasan'.

"Cepat~ Aku sedang _ingin_ sekali, sayang~" lagi-lagi Chanyeol merayu dengan nada manja. Sesuatu di balik dressnya sudah gatal ingin merasakan belaian kasih sayang. Atau… jilatan kasih sayang?

Napas hangat Kris menyapu kulit leher Chanyeol. Dia jelas sedang kepingin begituan juga. "Fine. Let's do it, baby." Kris membopong Chanyeol ala princess dan semenit kemudian mereka sudah berpindah 'tempat dansa' di dalam kamar.

Sehun berdecak sambil geleng-geleng kepala melihat kelakuan dua banteng mesum tadi. Ckckck. Sudah punya anak tiga masih kurang puas juga.

Ketika mengedarkan pandangannya kedepan, Sehun tersentak kaget mendapati Kai begitu puas memelototi 'melon-melon' sempurnanya. Kurang ajar! Sehun buru-buru membenarkan posisi duduk dan menarik kemben tanktopnya yang melorot. Sekalian dia comot scarf milik Kyungsoo terus dia lilitkan di bagian atas tubuhnya sebagai pelindung. Ha! Rasakan! Enak saja dia mau menikmati ini! Tidak gratis, tahu!

Di seberang sana, Kai cengengesan geli melihat reaksi dan tatapan dingin Sehun. Shit. Perempuan satu itu malah bikin dia semakin penasaran.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Saat membuka mata keesokan paginya, aku terkejut bukan main mendapati Papa dan Mamaku tidur menghimpitku di kiri dan kanan. Seolah-olah aku anak balita yang ketakutan tidur sendiri (aku dikeloni orangtuaku sepanjang malam!). Begitu turun dari kasur, aku menemukan Suho oppa tergeletak di karpet persis mayat korban pembunuhan yang tinggal diangkut pergi. Lalu saat keluar kamar, aku mendengar suara byar-byur-byar-byur dan gumaman rendah seorang wanita yang kukenal di kamar mandi luar. Pasti Kyungsoo eonni! Suaranya betul-betul khas dan di keluargaku tidak ada lagi yang bisa menyanyi sebagus dia. Meski ujung-ujungnya bakat penyanyi broadway-nya itu sia-sia, toh dia cuma jadi dosen universitas.

Kamar tamu terkunci rapat. Tapi aku sudah bisa menebak seperti apa posisi tidur manusia-manusia di dalam sana (tahun lalu aku pernah menerobos masuk kamar saat Kris oppa dan Chanyeol eonni sedang tidur dalam kondisi setengah telanjang dan posisi berciuman).

Hanya Yixing dan keponakan-keponakanku yang raib. Entah mereka bersembunyi dimana. Sudah kucari-cari keseluruh ruangan sampai dapur, barangkali tidak sengaja menemukan Dennis di lemari bumbu atau Yixing tertidur di dalam kulkas, tapi mereka semua tidak ada dimanapun.

"Pagi."

Aku memekik kaget mendengar suara laki-laki tiba-tiba muncul dari arah belakang. Goddamn! Kai?! Dia juga menginap disini dan… tubuhnya basah…

Jangan bilang mandi bareng Kyungsoo eonni?!

"Aku tadi pakai kamar mandi di kamarmu," ungkap Kai seperti sedang membaca pikiranku, "Terpaksa. Aku sedang buru-buru, ada meeting jam tujuh dan tidak punya pilihan lain."

Dia… APA?!

"Kenapa?" tanya Kai dengan ekspresi paling lugu yang pernah kulihat.

Oh, tidak, tidak! TIDAK! Dia tidak boleh mandi disitu! Ada banyak barang-barang 'sakral' di dalam sana yang tidak layak dilihat oleh mata pria dewasa. Apalagi pria asing aneh ini baru kukenal semalam. Karena dia sudah mandi disana, otomatis dia sudah melihat semuanya. SEMUANYA! Keranjang sampah penuh gumpalan pembalut kotor, bra berenda warna pink yang tergantung dibelakang pintu, celana dalam warna hitam berkain transparan yang kubiarkan tergeletak di dekat wastafel, pencukur bulu ketiak, pantyliner yang masih ada noda putih-putihnya… arrggghhhh!

"Heloo, apa kau lihat dimana tas ransel Kris?"

"Kau mandi di dalam kamar mandi wanita lajang yang baru kau kenal!?" nada suaraku melengking tinggi dan mataku melotot habis-habisan.

Kai mengibaskan tangan, "Ya, ya, aku tahu kau masih lajang, tidak usah diperjelas segala."

"Bukan itu maksudnya! Kau tidak boleh mandi disitu! Kau tidak boleh pakai kamar mandiku seenaknya!" bentakku tanpa sempat kutahan.

Kai mengernyit. "Relax, nona. Aku hanya _mandi_. Tidak mencuri pakaian dalammu."

DIA SUDAH LIHAT!

Wajahku merah padam antara emosi bercampur malu, "Keluar! Keluar dari sini!"

Kai kelihatan sangat tidak rela, "Apa? Aku belum selesai. Tadi hanya sempat gosok gigi."

"Aku-tidak-perduli! Pokoknya KELUAR!" hardikku sambil menghentakkan-hentakkan kaki ke lantai. Jika aku Haruno Sakura, pasti gedung apartemen ini sudah terbelah jadi dua.

"Oke, oke tenang," Kai mundur selangkah sambil mengangkat dua tangannya kedepan, "Setidaknya biarkan aku pakai baju dulu, oke?"

Aku mendadak bungkam dan berhenti ngomel waktu sadar ternyata pria dihadapanku hanya memakai selembar handuk untuk menutupi bagian bawah tubuhnya.

Pria itu berputar cepat dan hinggap di tiap sudut ruangan sambil celingukan mencari tas ransel. Kelihatan tak merasa berdosa sama sekali, "Di dalam situ pasti ada baju-baju cadangan Kris, dia selalu begitu kalau kemana-mana. Bawa baju seperti orang pindahan."

Aku tidak tertarik dengan omongan Kai. Bukan. Bukan itu yang membuatku mendadak terpaku dan kehilangan kemampuan berbicara. Tapi punggung, lengan, perut dan sesuatu yang menyembul sedikit dibalik handuk putih itu…

Refleks otakku bekerja menciptakan bayangan Kai sedang gosok gigi dalam pose menantang. Otot-otot bahu dan lengannya tampak menonjol dan bergerak-gerak seirama dengan sikat yang naik turun di giginya… ooh~

Shit!

Sial! Sial! Sial! Kenapa Kim Kai harus seseksi ini!? Dan baru kali ini aku merasa bergairah hanya dengan membayangkan seseorang gosok gigi.

"Hun, ada apa sih? Masih pagi sudah berteriak-teriak." Kyungsoo eonni keluar dari kamar mandi dan sudah berpakaian lengkap. Sekilas dia tampak kaget juga melihat Kai berputar-putar di ruang tengah dengan kondisi tubuh yang menggoda iman. Tapi Kyungsoo eonni punya kontrol emosi yang lebih baik dariku, di detik berikutnya dia malah tersenyum ramah dan bersahabat, "Pagi, Kai. Sedang mencari sesuatu?"

"Tas ransel Kris. Apa anda melihatnya?"

"Oh, tadi malam aku lihat tergeletak di dekat meja bar, coba cek di sekitar dapur." Kyungsoo eonni terlihat sangat anteng meski sebenarnya diam-diam dia sempat menelan ludah dua kali. Apalagi waktu Kai mengangkat tangannya untuk memeriksa diatas lemari buku. Bulu-bulu ketiaknya itu lho. Lumayan lebat juga ternyata. Pria dengan bulu ketiak adalah yang terba—

Stop, Sehun! Stop! Kendalikan dirimu, oke?

"Eonni, kau tidak perlu bermanis-manis dengan orang ini! Dia sudah pakai kamar mandiku seenaknya! Daerah teritorialku. Tanpa seizinku!" aku mencoba mengajak Kyungsoo eonni berkomplot untuk mengusir Kai dari sini.

"Memangnya kenapa?"

Iuugh! Rasanya aku ingin membakar Kyungsoo eonni hidup-hidup. Apa dia tidak tahu perasaan seorang wanita lajang ketika kamar mandinya dimasuki pria tak dikenal?!

Tidak. Kyungsoo eonni tidak akan pernah tahu. Dia kan sudah punya anak dan suami. Terlebih Chanyeol eonni yang sedang sibuk bikin anak keempat. Atau Mama yang sudah bertahun-tahun menikahi Papa dan sudah punya banyak cucu. Tidak ada yang bisa memahami perasaanku! Tidak ada!

"Tenang saja, Hun. Lagipula semalam Mama sudah membersihkan kamar mandimu jika memang itu yang kau khawatirkan," tukas Kyungsoo eonni yang membuatku kontan bernapas lega.

Syukurlah…

Tapi kelakuan Kai benar-benar tidak bisa ditoleransi. Aku tidak terima! Pokoknya dia harus keluar dari sini!

"Ketemu!" seru Kai melongokkan kepala dari balik meja counter.

Aku mendengus jengkel melihat dia melenggang santai melewatiku seolah-olah aku makhluk tak kasat mata. Kurang ajar! Apa orang ini tuli?! Berani sekali dia!

"Eh, eh, mau kemana? Bukannya sudah kusuruh pergi?" sergahku galak.

Kai berputar menghadap ke wajahku, "Aku belum pakai baju, nona. Memangnya kau mau melihatku ganti baju disini? Baiklah kalau itu maumu."

What?! Orang gila! Dia mau melepas handuk di depan dua orang wanita yang bukan anggota keluarganya?!

"Cukup, cukup. Hentikan! Baiklah. Pakai saja kamar mandi sialan itu! Pakai saja!"

Kai batal melepas handuknya dan melempar seringai lebar seakan-akan dia berhasil memenangkan piala olimpiade dunia. Jerk! Cowok sinting! Menyebalkan! Brengsek, brengsek, brengsek!

Kyungsoo eonni bergeser dari pintu kamar mandi dan membiarkan Kai masuk dengan entengnya.

"Apa?" tanyaku ketus saat Kyungsoo eonni memandangiku.

Dia mengendikkan bahu, "Tidak apa-apa. Baru kali ini aku melihatmu uring-uringan begitu."

Ya Tuhan. Wanita yang sudah berumah tangga juga sama-sama menyebalkan!

Aku hanya mengusap wajahku gemas lalu melangkah kearah dapur. Kyungsoo eonni mengekor dibelakang, saat aku membuka kulkas, dia duduk di bar stool sambil tetap mengamatiku.

"Eonni… kemana Yixing dan anak-anak?" tanyaku sehabis menenggak air mineral dingin dalam botol. Rasanya agak canggung diam-diaman begini. Kyungsoo eonni kan tidak bersalah. Aku tidak berhak ngambek padanya.

"Aku sudah minta tolong dia untuk mengantar anak-anak pulang duluan subuh-subuh tadi. Mereka kan masih harus ke sekolah."

Yixing yang malang. Selalu sukarela jadi babysitter di keluarga kami.

"Hari sabtu kau akan pakai dress apa ke acara pernikahan Tao dan Jiyeon?"

Saking sibuknya aku sampai lupa kalau akan ada satu lagi teman baikku yang bakal melepas status lajangnya dan berubah jadi orangtua membosankan. "Aku belum tahu. Mungkin dress chiffon kuning Chanel yang kubeli saat paskah. Lalu sepatu Charlotte Olympia. Masih tersimpan rapat di lemari sampai sekarang." aku punya satu sepatu rancangan Charlotte Olympia, dan terus terang agak sayang memakainya. Habis aku suka sekali! Bagian sol dan heel dengan warna emas memberikan kesan yang sangat elegan sekaligus mewah. Aku tidak mau kemewahan itu dirusak oleh percikan lumpur atau debu. Kali ini aku berniat memakai itu karena acaranya di gereja rapi dekat rumah orangtuaku. Gereja yang memiliki taman-taman indah di halaman belakang dan rumputnya seperti sudah ratusan kali dipangkas. Pasti aman dari lumpur.

Mata Kyungsoo eonni membulat antusias, "Bagus! Apa aku boleh pinjam yang lain? Semua gaunku sedang di laundry dan aku tidak mungkin datang pakai piyama tidur."

Aku mencibir, "Sepertinya aku pernah mendengar alasan itu."

"Ayolah, kumohon. Tidak akan kelunturan lagi kok. Aku janji. Cukup celana dalam Victoria Secret." Fyi, Suho oppa dan Kyungsoo eonni adalah pasangan dosen yang gajinya empat kali lipat lebih besar dari gajiku. Tapi mereka sangat irit setengah mampus. Kyungsoo eonni selalu meminjam barang-barangku dan baru dikembalikan saat aku sudah lupa kalau dia pernah meminjam sesuatu. Tidak hanya baju atau sepatu, celana dalampun dia embat juga. Contohnya celana dalam Victoria Secretku yang warna biru laut, begitu dikembalikan warnanya berubah jadi biru turquoise pudar. Oke. Aku memang lagi kepingin punya celana dalam biru turqoise. Tapi bukan karena kelunturan!

"Kayaknya aku punya mini dress hitam Versace. Ngepas badan sih, tapi akan sangat cocok untuk badan eonni yang mungil." Aku memang tidak pernah bisa menolak permintaan kakak-kakakku. Apalagi setelah mereka membelikanku Mobil. Kurasa aku berutang pelayanan barang seumur hidup pada mereka.

Wajah Kyungsoo eonni bersemu cerah, "Oke, no problem. Kapan bisa kuambil?"

"Sekarang saja. Tapi langsung dikembalikan, tidak usah dicuci." Aku takut gaun itu kelunturan juga.

"Wuaahh terima kasih, Sehunnie! Kau memang adik kecilku yang paling pengertian!" Kyungsoo eonni menubrukku lalu mengeluarkan jurus pelukan beruang kutub.

"Pagi, anak-anak. Kenapa kalian peluk-pelukan? Apa aku melewatkan sesuatu?"

Ternyata Mama sudah bangun. Dia menunduk-nunduk di sekitar ruang tengah sambil memunguti sampah-sampah pesta yang berserakan. Ada gelas plastik, remah-remah kue, confetti, sobekan kertas Koran dan sebagainya.

"Biar kubantu." Kyungsoo eonni berhenti memelukku dan ikut beres-beres.

"Tadi kalian membahas soal apa?"

"Bukan apa-apa, hanya soal pesta pernikahan Tao," jawab Kyungsoo eonni mewakiliku. Mulutku gembung besar gara-gara melahap kue muffin bulat-bulat, aku absen bicara dulu.

Mama menoleh dan menatapku prihatin, "Oh sayang, kuharap kau bisa berlapang dada."

Apa? Apa maksudnya?

"Apa sih, Ma?" gumamku dengan mulut penuh sehingga yang terdengar ditelinga menjadi, "Olo si Mo?"

"Kau dan Tao, kalian kan… yaah, kalian kan dulu pernah…"

Astaga. Sampai kapan Mama mau membahas itu?

Buru-buru kukunyah kue muffin di mulutku kemudian kutelan sekuat tenaga. Pfuh! Aku selamat dari embel-embel tersedak. "Aku baik-baik saja, Ma. Sudah kubilang diantara Tao dan aku tidak ada apa-apa. Tidak ada! Kenapa semua orang tidak percaya padaku? Kami hanya berteman baik. Hanya itu. Jika kalian masih mau menyinggung-nyinggung ciuman rahasia di balik pagar tanaman, well, perlu kutegaskan sekali lagi. Itu bukan ciuman rahasia kami! Bukan. Dulu Tao sangat payah dan cupu jadi dia minta aku untuk mengajarinya berciuman. Jelas?" repetku memberi klarifikasi.

Untuk lebih jelasnya, aku dan Tao memang tidak pernah berpacaran. Tidak pernah! Suka setitikpun tidak. Entahlah kalau dia, tapi aku sih jelas-jelas akan menjawab aku tidak pernah suka padanya. Kami hanya pernah tetanggaan dari kecil dan sempat akrab karena satu sekolah terus. Mengenai insiden ciuman rahasia, sebenarnya waktu itu Tao datang ke kamar dan mengemis-ngemis di bawah kakiku gara-gara ditolak seorang gadis karena dia payah berciuman. Merasa iba, aku langsung menyeret dia kebelakang pagar kebun tomat milik Ibunya lalu kami mencoba berbagai macam jenis ciuman mulai dari Passionate Kiss sampai French Kiss. Tutorial ciuman kilat itu akan lancar-lancar saja jika seandainya Ren—adik perempuan Tao yang bermulut ember—tidak datang dan memergoki kami. Tapi rumor sudah terlanjur tersebar luas dan ketika melangkah keluar dari pintu keesokan paginya, tiba-tiba aku sudah bertransformasi jadi cewek gatal tukang nyosor duluan di mata orang-orang. Berita buruknya, ibu-ibu tetangga selalu melirikku dengan pandangan 'berbeda'. Berita baiknya, gara-gara imej 'bad girl' yang terlanjur melekat kuat di jidat, geng senior cewek paling populer di sekolah mendatangiku dan menawariku bergabung. Nah, lihat kan? Jadi 'Bad Girl' tidak buruk-buruk amat kok. Dan sampai sekarang kami masih berteman akrab, Yixing adalah salah satu anggotanya. Memang sih mereka seniorku, tapi aku tidak pernah memanggil mereka pakai embel-embel 'eonni' karena mereka sendiri yang minta.

Ibuku masih kurang yakin, "Bukan tidak percaya, tapi yaa… kalian kan melakukan itu… apa tidak ada sedikitpun perasaan—"

"Ya ampun," aku gemas sekali ingin mencabik-cabik seseorang, "Kalau kubilang tidak ya tidak! Lagipula pola pikir para orangtua memang selalu begitu. Dikiranya orang berciuman karena memang mereka saling suka. Kan tidak mesti dua anak manusia yang mau berciuman harus punya rasa suka dulu baru bisa melakukannya."

Kyungsoo eonni menyipitkan mata sambil berkacak pinggang, kelihatan tak sependapat denganku. "Tidak mesti katamu? Dengar ya, _anak muda_. Waktu pernah kali menyerahkan ciuman pertamaku pada Suho, aku yakin sekali jantungku berdebar-debar dan aku benar-benar suka padanya."

Baiklah. Berarti cuma aku yang bisa mencium orang lain tanpa perasaan suka.

"Selamat pagi, Nyonya Park."

Mama menoleh anggun. Kalau tidak salah lihat, tadi kedua bola matanya tampak berbinar-binar terang. Ck! Pertanda buruk.

"Pagi, nak Kai. Sudah mau berangkat ya?" tanya Mama ekstra ramah.

Kai sudah berpakaian rapi kali ini. Rambut basahnya disisir kebelakang. Kemeja dan celana kainnya terasa sangat familier. Ya jelaslah, itu kan punya Kris oppa.

"Iya, pagi ini saya ada meeting di dengan beberapa rekan kantor Kris mengenai proyek migas di Meksiko," ucap Kai kelihatan sopan dan 'normal' kali ini.

Mama ber-Ooo panjang, raut wajahnya super duper bersahabat. Sudah kubilang ini pertanda buruk. Aku sudah terlalu lama mengenal orangtuaku, terlebih Mama. Jika Mama sudah memasang wajah begitu, yakin seratus persen biasanya pasti ada udang dibalik batu.

"Meksiko? Wah, hebat dong! Dengar-dengar kau ini kepala riset di Guatemala ya?"

Kai mengangguk sopan. Tampak sangat berwibawa dan rendah hati. Apa dia sedang memainkan peran 'calon menantu dan suami idaman'? Pfrrt. Jangan harap aku bakal terkesan!

"Ya, tapi saya berada di Divisi kerjasama hubungan luar, jadi lebih menitik-beratkan ke riset lapangan untuk membantu perusahaan-perusahaan asing maupun lokal."

Aku pernah dengar Kris oppa sempat menyinggung-nyinggung peranan ahli geologi di depan Chanyeol eonni. Katanya mereka sangat berjasa dalam membantu perusahaan migas melakukan kegiatan eksplorasi dalam rangka pencarian titik-titik potensial baru yang menghasilkan cadangan migas. Para ahli geologi mengetahui kondisi tanah, melakukan pemetaan, mengumpulkan data, menentukan lokasi pengeboran dan mempelajari apakah batuan yang terkandung dalam lahan tersebut memiliki sifat-sifat sebagai batuan sumber, reservoir, atau hanya batuan yang tidak penting.

Masuk akal kenapa Kris oppa menggaet orang ini sebagai mitra kerjanya. Rupanya dia ahli geologi. Sangat cocok dipartnerkan dengan orang-orang seperti Kris oppa yang berkecimpung di dunia pertambangan. Yup. Tepat sekali. Kris oppa memang bekerja di perusahaan migas korea. Malah menurutku, diantara semua orang di keluarga ini, profesinya-lah yang paling keren. Direktur Eksplorasi dan Pengembangan di Kogas (Korea Gas Corporation). Keren kan? Tidak perlu dipertanyakan lagi darimana semua uang-uang itu mengalir deras ke dalam dompet-dompet tebalnya (bukannya mencoba untuk berlebihan, tapi Kris oppa memang punya dompet lebih dari dua dan tebal-tebal semua!). Itu baru yang ada di dalam dompet. Entah berapa angka dibelakang titik yang tersimpan dalam rekening banknya. Kris oppa sering sekali melanglangbuana ke luar negeri demi memperluas kontrak kerjasama, memenangkan tender dan menguntungkan perusahaan. Karena keseringan mondar-mandir di Negara orang, Chanyeol eonni sampai punya lima belas rekening di lima belas Negara berbeda. Termasuk Namibia dan Bangladesh.

Jika suatu hari Kris oppa membuka semacam audisi pencarian istri kedua, aku akan berdiri paling depan dalam barisan pendaftar. Lalu Chanyeol eonni akan berubah wujud jadi makhluk bertaring panjang dan berambut liar kemudian berteriak murka: "LANGKAHI DULU MAYATKU!".

"Hebat dong, ya. Terus dengar-dengar juga katanya kau teman kuliah Kris di Cambridge?"

What?! Jerk sinting ini lulusan Cambridge juga?! Sungguh sulit dipercaya!

Kai mengangguk-angguk khidmat lagi, "Ya, Nyonya Park. Saya teman se-geng, teman satu asrama dan teman dalam klub panahan."

Orang ini bisa memanah?

"Kadang-kadang bila sedang liburan, kami sering menghabiskan waktu berdua di Hutan Kilimanjaro."

Okey… too much information. Hutan Kilimanjaro?! Berdua? Ngapain? Bertapa? Mungkin diam-diam mereka pengikut sekte misterius yang suka tinggal di dalam piramid dan menjuluki kepala suku mereka sendiri dengan nama konyol 'ular berbulu'.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?" Syukurlah Kyungsoo eonni mau mewakiliku lagi. Aku terlalu malas berbasa-basi dengannya.

"Ya… bisa dibilang ekspedisi kecil-kecilan. Kris dan aku suka bertualang sekaligus berteman dengan alam."

Pfftt… berteman dengan alam? Kedengarannya menarik. Aku membayangkan Kai, Kris oppa dan anak-anak kecil suku pedalaman saling bergandengan tangan dan bernyanyi riang mengitari pohon.

"Tapi paling sering kami melakukan Munro Bagging."

Kyungsoo eonni melongo, "Mun—apa?"

"Munro Bagging, _hiking_ di pegunungan Skotlandia yang ketinggiannya di atas 1.000 meter di atas permukaan laut."

Ooo… hiking toh.

Mama kelihatan sangat terkesan. Matanya berbinar-binar penuh pemujaan dan sebentar lagi dia akan berkata…

"Sehun kerja di Royal Event. Kantornya searah kok. Mungkin kalian bisa—"

Aku buru-buru melengos pergi, "Sudah punya mobil sendiri, Ma. Bye bye, Kai." Ha! Biar tahu rasa dia! Siapa suruh bersikap seenaknya!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ke: Jung Jinyoung**

 **Judul: Panduan pernikahan**

 _Hi there Foxy^^, ini 'beberapa' list untuk adik sepupumu yang berencana menikah tahun depan. Sudah kususun secara lengkap dan KOMPLIT!_

 _Mudah-mudahan bisa membantu_

 _Oh iya, kalau dia bersedia menyewa jasaku, akan kuberi potongan harga 20%. Hitung-hitung balas budi kiriman voucher belanjamu tempo hari_

 _Tertanda,_

 _Your bestie_

 **6** **-12 Bulan Sebelum Hari-H**

Tetapkan hari dan tanggal pernikahan

Tentukan ANGGARAN PERNIKAHAN dan GAYA PERNIKAHAN yang diinginkan

Temui **WEDDING ORGANIZER (WO)** terpercaya (misalnya: Loverly Royal), bila perlu (tapi sepertinya harus)

Bikin daftar FOTOGRAFER PERNIKAHAN (WEDDING PHOTOGRAPHER) danWEDDING VIDEOGRAPHER segera

Tentukan jumlah tamu yang akan diundang

Pesan tempat, lokasi, gedung untuk resepsi PERNIKAHAN

Cari MOBIL PENGANTIN jika dibutuhkan

Buat daftar tamu-tamu penting, hingga yang biasa

Tentukan pengiring PENGANTIN WANITA, pengiring PENGANTIN PRIA dan pengiring-pengiring lainnya

Temui dan kunjungi DESAINER, tentukan dan pilih GAUN PENGANTIN

Pilih dan pesan CATERING untuk WEDDING-mu

Putuskan tujuan honeymoon, lakukan pemesanan tempat dan transportasi

 **4-5 Bulan Sebelum Hari-H**

Selesaikan daftar tamu penting hingga biasa

Hubungi pastur / pendeta, tentukan waktu dan tempat pemberkatan

Pilih dan pesan kartu undangan segera

Tentukan tema warna GAUN PENGANTIN yang akan dikenakan serta bunga-bunga dekorasi

Beritahukan kepada Ibu dan calon mertua agar mereka merencanakan gaun yang akan dikenakan sesuai dengan tema warna yang dipilih

Pilih dan beli/sewa gaun untuk pengiring pengantin wanita

Pilih jas untuk pengantin pria dan pengiringnya

Pilih dan tentukan dekorasi pelaminan / ruang pesta

Pastikan pilihan dan deal dengan WEDDING PHOTOGRAPHER dan VIDEOGRAPHER

Bikin FOTO PRE WEDDING dengan FOTOGRAFER pilihan

Pilih dan pesan kendaraan pengantin dan panitia

Pilih dan pesan kue PENGANTIN

Booking MC dan music pengiring

Pesan CINCIN KAWIN

 **2-3 Bulan Sebelum Hari-H**

Ambil formulir pendaftaran pernikahan, dan siapkan dokumen-dokumen yang diperlukan

Lakukan pengecekan kesehatan pra-nikah

Konfirmasikan honeymoon (buat paspor bila perlu)

Hubungi desainer untuk waktu mengepas gaun

 **6-8 Minggu Sebelum Hari-H**

Tulis dan atur pengiriman undangan

Selesaikan menu makanan dengan pihak catering

Pesan minuman anggur untuk resepsi jika dikehendaki

Siapkan bingkisan untuk para pengiring

Kunjungi penata rambut, putuskan model yang diinginkan. Booking PERIAS PENGANTIN untuk hari pernikahan

Lakukan test make-up dengan PERIAS PERNIKAHAN yang sudah deal

Tentukan musik pengiring pernikahan, konsultasikan dengan MC dan pemain musik

 **4-5 Minggu Sebelum Hari-H**

Kirim kartu undangan

Ambil pesanan cincin kawin, pastikan grafir inisialnya benar

Pesan traveller cheque/mata uang asing untuk honeymoon

 **2-3 Minggu Sebelum Hari-H**

Susun jadwal acara pernikahan, gandakan dan berikan masing-masing: keluarga pengantin, para pengiring, panitia, supir, petugas photo dan video

Konfirmasikan jumlah undangan dan hal-hal lain yang diinginkan kepada pengurus gedung dan catering

Konfirmasikan semua pesanan dan detail untuk bunga, sewa kendaraan, photographer, videographer dekorasi, kue, mobil, pemain musik dan lainnya

Mencoba gaun pengantin lengkap dengan aksesorisnya

Periksa ukuran, kenyamanan dan lainnya, bila ada yang harus disempurnakan. Biasakan menggunakan sepatu yang akan digunakan di hari pernikahan agar terasa lebih nyaman

Siapkan barang-barang yang akan dibawa ke rumah baru

Lakukan facial dan lulur ke ahlinya

 **1 Minggu Sebelum Hari-H**

Bersantailah, yakinkan semuanya akan beres

Konfirmasikan sekali lagi semua pesanan yang telah dilakukan, sekedar untuk mengingatkan

…

 **5 New Notifications Mail**

 _ **Love Your Body**_ _loveyourbody_

 _Ke_ _sehuna_park_

 _Des 17 pada 00:01_ _AM_

 **EXCLUSIVE BODY CARE GIFTS FOR YOU 10% OFF FOR LYB MEMBER**

Make Every Wish Come True. Wujudkan keinginan orang-orang tersayang dengan pilihan Gifts yang menakjubkan. Manjakan mereka dengan kelembutan dan keharuman yang sensasional di momen Natal yang mewah ini.

 **Strawberry Gift Deluxe** (76,682 ₩)

 **Moringa Gift Deluxe** (51,093 ₩)

 **Honey Gift Medium** (59,623 ₩)

 **Shea Gift Medium** (59,623 ₩)

 **Olive Gift Small** (32,327 ₩)

 **Mango Gift Small** (32,327 ₩)

 **Fuji Green Tea Gift Bag** (23,798 ₩)

Berikan para pria yang istimewa di hidup Anda hadiah yang tak akan pernah mereka lupakan. Tersedia dari wewangian beraroma maskulin hingga paket grooming yang modern. They're gonna love it!

 **Kistna Gift Trio** (59,623 ₩)

 **White Musk For Men** (59,623 ₩)

 **Maca Root Gift Duo** (34,033 ₩)

 **Activist Gift Trio** (59,623 ₩)

 **Maca Root Gift Shaving** (42,563 ₩)

BIG BANG REDEMPTION PERIOD: 26 DEC 2015 – 6 JAN 2016. CHECK YOUR POINTS AND COLLECT MORE EVERYTIME YOU SHOP ONLINE

 **SHOP NOW!**

 **...**

 _ **Xiu_Xiu Min**_

 _Ke:_ _sehuna_park_

 _Des 17 pada 00:45_ _AM_

Sehun sayang, hanya ingin memberitahumu kalau sepatu Archie Swann-ku bakal ditawar orang lain dengan harga yang lebih tinggi

Tidak ada sepatu Jimmy Choo

TIDAK ADA SEPATU BOT KOBOI UNTUKMU

Trims

Selamat berkuda

…

 _ **Lee Sandeul**_

 _Ke:_ _sehuna_park_

 _Des 17 pada 01:20_ _AM_

Hei, kami sudah menerima detail dekorasi ruang-ruang acara dari temanmu.

Terus terang aku suka sekali idenya.

You're the best!

Tasnya mungkin akan tiba dua hari lagi

…

 _ **Jung Jinyoung**_

 _Ke:_ _sehuna_park_

 _Des 17 pada 06:04_ _AM_

Wow… itu benar-benar… KOMPLIT! Akan kuperlihatkan ke Sungjong. Dia bakal senang sekali

Eh, hari ini di Avenue ada diskon for all stuff lho! Pembelian diatas seratus bakal dapat voucher potongan harga di Crème de la Mer

Promosinya cuma berlaku TIGA HARI! Kuharap kau tak melewatkan ini.

Kita bisa pergi bersama untuk paket pijat Thai, creambath, meni-pedi, cuci kaki aromatik dan totok wajah

PS: SELAMAT TAMBAH TUA! Maaf ya kemarin aku tidak bisa datang ke acaramu . Ibuku demam tinggi dan sudah dua hari aku bolak-balik jenguk dia ke rumah sakit.

Btw, nikahnya kapan? hehe

…

 _ **Dunkin' Donuts**_

 _Ke_ _sehuna_park_

 _Des 17 pada 07:30_ _AM_

Hi Sehun,

To celebrate your next birthday, we'll send you a coupon for a free medium beverage of your choice

Simply update your DD Perks profile with **your mailing address** and **add your birthday.** Then we'll send your coupon good for a free coffe, latte, tea, Coolatta or hot chocolate straight to your mailbox

 **UPDATE YOUR INFO**

 **Hope to see you soon,**

 **The Dunkin' Perks Team**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

— **TBC—**

Cerita yang udah saya buat dari tahun lalu, saya gak pede dan gak pernah posting karena ini gs alias genderswitch yow. Takut gak ada yang suka karena bukan yaoi (-.-;). Akhirnya saya upload aja daripada sayang ngumpet di laptop gak ada yang baca, untuk menuh-menuhin ffn juga. Ceritanya rada geje pula. Tapi emang sih cerita saya geje-geje semua. HAHAHA (kok bangga?). Belum ada niat ngelanjutin yang lain karena masih sibuk. FF yang ini juga beneran baru nyampe chapter tiga. Saya udah keburu diserang penyakit malas. Cuma diedit dikit, tambahin summary dll. Upload deh.

Disini Sehun matre, boros, penuh ambisi, kelewat pede dan _tricky_. But hope you like him eh.. her. Heheh

Btw, Junkyu itu gabungan dari nama Junmyeon dan Kyungsoo, karena saya gak nemu nama anak kecil yang mirip kyungsoo dan suho di google. Kalau chanyeol, kris, Sehun, Kai sih ada. Dennis dan Zhuyi itu ulzzang baby yang mirip Kris dan Chanyeol. Terus kalau yang pernah nonton film dramanya Kris pasti tahu siapa itu Sophia.


	2. Chapter 2

**We are MARRIED or NOT?**

* * *

 **Main Cast:** GS!Sehun, Kai

 **Support Cast:** Kris, GS!Chanyeol, Suho, GS!Kyungsoo, GS!Yixing, Yunho (Papa/Grandpa Yun), GS!Jaejoong (Mama/Grandma Jae)All exo member, another boyband/girlband member, oc, dll

 **Rating:** M

 **Warning:** Mature content in some parts

 **Genre :** Romance, AU, OOC, yadong, genderswitch for uke, comedy, family, friendship, dll

 **Length:** Chaptered

 **Bahasa:** Indonesia campur aduk

 **Summary Lengkap:** Park Sehun, bungsu dari tiga bersaudara. Bekerja sebagai WO memberinya banyak keuntungan, lingkar pertemanan dengan orang-orang sukses, para klien papan atas dan bisnis barternya laris manis. Jika kita gambarkan, rute hidup Sehun adalah kantor-belanja-nongkrong-kantor-belanja-nongkrong-dan-belanja lagi. Si maniak belanja yang tak pernah bisa tahan godaan kalau lihat kata 'DISKON' terpampang besar-besar di depan matanya. Seluruh hidupnya dia habiskan untuk memikirkan obral tas dan sepatu hingga dia tak sempat cari cowok. Sangat boros juga yaaah… bisa dibilang, matrealistis. Namun rute hidupnya berubah ketika di ultah yang ke-28, seorang Pria tak diundang bernama Kim Kai tiba-tiba datang ke acaranya dan memberi dia buku ' **Manfaat Kerang Bagi Kehidupan** '. WTF?!

Sehun yang tadinya ogah menikah malah tergila-gila dan bersedia membuka paha lebar-lebar demi Tuan Kim Kai Yang Terhormat. Demi memuaskan sisi liar terpendam pria itu. Biarpun mereka baru kenal beberapa hari, biarpun Kai pelit dan terlalu hemat. Tapi bukan Sehun namanya kalau tidak silau sama sesuatu yang serba wow. Paket liburan ke Laut Karibia? Seminggu? Bersama suami? Oh, No…

Sehun tidak punya suami! Dia juga sudah terlanjur menolak lamaran aneh Kai. Terus sekarang dia harus bagaimana?! Apa Kai masih berminat melamarnya? Apa Sehun berhasil mendapatkan paket liburan fantastisnya? Well, semoga.

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

Hari ini aku mengenakan rok pensil berlayer warna hitam, kemeja pink pastel yang lengannya super pendek dan berkerut-kerut, serta stiletto hitam yang terbuka di bagian jari-jarinya. Tak lupa jam tangan Rolex pink gold yang kubeli setengah harga dari salah satu mantan klienku yang bekerja di toko jam tangan. Aku membiarkan rambut coklat panjangku tergerai begitu saja. Mulai sekarang aku adalah gadis penjelajah bermobil. Hahaha! Sekalian saja kuajak Yixing untuk test drive dan berkeliling di pusat perbelanjaan. Pasti bakal seru. Wuaah! Aku jadi tidak sabar.

"Sehun, ada telpon dari Nona Cha Hakyeon di saluran tiga untukmu," Wendy—asisten merangkap _stage manager_ di departemenku—muncul di ambang pintu ruangan. Kami seumuran dan dia teman curhat di luar jam kerja, jadi jarang memanggilku dengan embel-embel.

Aku pasang wajah berwibawa ala atasan, "Baiklah, sambungkan ke ruanganku."

Wendy juga pasang wajah 'asisten-terbaik-sepanjang-tahun' sambil menutup pintu ruanganku.

Oke, singkatnya aku menjabat sebagai Project Manager di Loverly Royal, departemen yang menawarkan jasa Wedding Consultant dan khusus menangani acara-acara pernikahan. Sebenarnya Loverly Royal masih merupakan bagian dari Royal Event. Royal Event sendiri adalah perusahaan EO terbesar di Seoul dan bisa dibilang berskala elit. Karena banyaknya klien-klien yang kami tangani dan jam terbangnya juga begitu padat. Klien-klien yang datang kebanyakan bukan orang sembarangan dengan beragam permintaan yang aneh-aneh. Mulai dari selebriti papan atas sampai anak pejabat dewan pernah datang kemari untuk 'berkeluh-kesah'. Salah satunya adalah Sunye Wonder Girls yang menikah dengan James Park Januari 2013 silam. Pstt… jangan bilang-bilang ya? Tapi sepatu Charlotte Olympia kesayanganku itu sebenarnya pemberian dari Sunye Wonder Girls. Hihi.

Sudahlah, tidak perlu dibahas panjang lebar.

Hmmm… sampai dimana kita tadi?

Oh iya, Royal Event itu perusahaan EO yang cukup terkemuka di Korea karena track recordnya yang begitu memuaskan serta letak kantornya yang sangat strategis, yaitu berada di jantung kota Seoul. Kami sering kebanjiran job karena… yaaa… tahu sendirilah kecepatan mulut orang-orang. Pernah dengar istilah Karena nila setitik, rusak susu sebelanga? Satu orang gagal akan jadi benalu bagi nama baik perusahaan. Imej yang telah susah payah dibangun bisa rusak dengan mudahnya di mata publik. Untuk itulah aku harus selalu professional.

Ada tiga orang Project Manager lain selain aku di departemen ini dan klien-klien yang datang bagaikan daging segar di mata kami—para singa kelaparan. Kami saling berkompetisi menjadi seorang Project Manager yang terbaik dan terpercaya. Namun ada kalanya di satu sisi kami saling bekerjasama dan bahu-membahu untuk mewujudkan acara-acara berskala raksasa seperti pernikahan massal yang dihadiri oleh 3800 pasangan di Gereja Unifikasi, Gapyeong. Yang tentunya hal itu jarang terjadi alias langka. Lagipula hubunganku dengan dua PM lainnya kurang akur. Hanya Krystal yang kupercaya untuk jadi 'tangan kanan' dan sering kuajak berpartner jika wedding event yang kutangani sudah terlalu ribet dan menguras banyak tenaga. Asal tahu saja, persaingan disini sangat ketat. Kepercayaan di perusahaan ini ibarat menggenggam obor di kegelapan. Jika kau memilih untuk tidak menggenggam obor sama sekali, well, berdiri _clueless_ dalam kegelapan bukan pilihan yang tepat, guys. Jika digenggam terlalu erat juga tidak bagus. Lama-lama tangan kalian yang akan terbakar. Ngerti kan? Aku paham Krystal sangat berkompeten dan kemampuan kami dalam menghandel kegiatan setara. Tapi aku tidak boleh lengah bila berhadapan dengannya. Aku tidak mau jadi orang-orang berhati lemah yang kalah dengan pujian dan rayuan maut. Nanti bisa-bisa mereka meremehkanku. Dan aku, Park Sehun, termasuk orang yang _sangat sangat anti_ dipandang sebelah mata oleh orang lain.

Rekan-rekanku bilang aku ini wanita yang sangat boros dan tukang belanja. Tapi aku bekerja keras untuk mendapatkan barang-barang itu. Aku bekerja keras—dengan segala upaya—untuk memenuhi semua kebutuhanku sendiri. I need money, we _all_ need money. Sebagai perempuan yang dibesarkan di kota metropolitan, aku kan tidak mungkin pakai satu baju selama berbulan-bulan. Aku juga tidak mungkin memakai mantel mandi dan selop ke kantor lalu bilang pada semua orang kalau itu mode terbaru. Menghadapi klien-klien papan atas yang berkelas tentunya kita harus tampil meyakinkan dan berkelas juga, kan? Nah, bagaimana mau tampil meyakinkan dan berkelas jika kita selalu pakai rok garis-garis yang itu-itu saja? Cukup Spongebob saja yang punya ratusan celana kotak jelek yang sama dalam lemarinya. Kita tidak perlu mengikuti kebiasaan makhluk itu.

Dalam dunia kerjapun aku ini tipe pekerja keras yang tidak ingin asal-asalan. Sekali kau bekerja asal-asalan, maka karirmu akan tamat. Ada banyak orang-orang berdedikasi tinggi yang selalu siap menggantikan posisimu, dan jujur saja, hampir semua orang mengincar jabatan Project Manager. Yah, setidaknya kami punya ruangan ekslusif sendiri dengan fasilitas: sofa empuk, kursi putar, full AC, toilet pribadi plus layanan Tv kabel.

Terakhir, untuk tambahan, Royal Event terbagi-bagi lagi menjadi lima departemen/divisi. Yang pertama, OSS Agency yang memanage sebuah event besar berskala internasional seperti konser-konser artis dunia. Yang kedua, MICE Event Organizer yang menangani acara-acara formal seperti meeting di perusahaan-perusahaan. Yang ketiga, E-Melody Organizer yang bergerak di bidang musik dan hiburan-hiburan berskala menengah. Yang keempat, Loverly Royal (divisiku) yang tidak perlu kujelaskan lagi karena kalian sudah tahu. Dan yang terakhir, Cozmo Party Planner, khusus untuk acara ulang tahun saja. Tentu saja pemegang jabatan tertinggi di Royal Event adalah _owner_ sekaligus bapak CEO kami yang terhormat, Choi Siwon. Dibawah pimpinan CEO, ada President Directur sebagai pemegang jabatan tertinggi kedua yang mengepalai seluruh Direktur. Tiap departemen dipimpin oleh seorang Event Directur yang membawahi sekitar empat orang Project Manager. Setiap PM biasanya membawahi sekitar—kurang lebih—lima puluh staff. Jika kelima Event Directur masing-masing punya empat PM dan tiap PM masing-masing punya lima puluh pengikut, nah… bisa kalian bayangkan berapa banyak jumlah manusia di gedung ini? Seribu orang! Fantastis, bukan? Jumlah itu belum termasuk tukang masak, petugas kebersihan, satpam dan ahjumma penunggu stand-stand kantin.

Masih penasaran kenapa aku bisa terdampar di perusahaan EO alih-alih mengabdikan diriku sebagai seorang arsitektur? Ceritanya nanti saja ya? Aku mau melayani klien dulu.

"Halo, selamat pagi Haekyon-ssi, ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanyaku, suara disetel ke mode businessman.

"Ya, kapan saya bisa menemui anda lagi untuk membicarakan ringkasan berikutnya?"

Aku membuka laci meja dan mencari map dengan nama Leo-Haekyon di depannya.

Itu dia, ketemu! "Tunggu sebentar ya, mm…" aku mulai membolak-balik lembar demi lembar, "Kalau tidak salah anda yang kemarin butuh pemakan-api, juggler, dua tenda tambahan dan lantai dansa dilengkapi lampu disko. Benar begitu?"

"Engg… ada sedikit perubahan dari planning awal, calon suami saya ingin pesta pernikahan kami lebih seru dan meriah."

"Oke, mari kita lihat…" kami sama-sama terdiam. Aku mulai memeriksa berkas-berkas sebelumnya dengan rincian acara yang serupa.

Pemakan api, pemakan api, pemakan api… nah, _gotcha_! "Haekyon-ssi, minggu lalu kami telah menyelenggarakan acara pernikahan untuk sembilan ratus orang dalam tenda-tenda Bedouin besar. Kami juga menghadirkan pemain juggler, pemakan-api, sembilan meja prasmanan hidangan internasional, lantai dansa dengan lampu kelap-kelip, dua belas pengiring pengantin datang dengan menunggangi gajah, gajahnya di datangkan langsung dari India, juru kamera pemenang penghargaan—"

Aku bisa mendengar Haekyon berhenti bernapas diseberang sana, "Aku mau itu. Persis seperti itu. Kedengarannya hebat sekali!"

"Bagus," aku menjentikkan jari sambil tersenyum puas, "Well, mungkin kita bisa bertemu, merapikan detail-detailnya, dan anda bisa melihat portofolio acara kami. Saya akan memeriksa kembali jadwal saya lalu mengabari anda kapan pertemuan selanjutnya. Jika dalam waktu dekat ini saya berhalangan, nanti akan diwakili oleh asisten saya, Wendy Son." Inilah enaknya punya asisten. Kalau jadwal kita super padat, minimal kita tidak harus kelimpungan sendiri mengatasi segala-galanya.

"Aku mau sekali!" Haekyon terdengar sangat antusias, "Berapa biaya tambahan yang harus saya bayar?"

"Dua ratus empat juta delapan ratus tiga puluh tujuh ribu won," jawabku kalem.

"Oh begitu…" Haekyon terdengar loyo, tidak seantusias tadi. Dia pikir murah mengundang gajah dalam acara pernikahan? "Terus, berapa biaya keseluruhannya jika rincian awal ditambah dua tenda lagi, pemain juggler, pemakan-api, dan lain-lain?"

Tanganku bergerak cepat diatas kertas, mengkalkulasi seluruh anggaran yang harus disediakan klienku, "Oke… jadi… totalnya… Empat ratus dua puluh juta delapan ratus tiga puluh tujuh ribu won."

Sunyi.

Haekyon menghilang dari peredaran. Jangan bilang dia sudah diangkut ambulans?

Aku berdehem pelan, "Halo? Haekyon-ssi? Anda masih disana?"

"Hm, ya… halo, apa tidak bisa lebih kecil lagi?"

Lebih kecil lagi? _Here we go again…_ "Tentu kami masih bisa memangkas anggarannya dan disesuaikan dengan budget anda. Biasanya anda hanya perlu membayar seratus tujuh puluh empat juta won saja. Atau jika anda masih berminat, kita bisa ketemu langsung dan membicarakan rincian biayanya lebih detail. Termasuk berapa persen diskon-diskon yang bisa kami berikan dari vendor-vendor acara." Jujur, aku tidak suka terlalu memberatkan klien-klienku, jika mereka bisa menikah dengan biaya yang lebih minimal, why not? Asal tidak dibawah seratus juta. Gampang itu. Nanti bisa diakali, xixixi… tentunya… ada barang, ada jasa!

"Memangnya bisa begitu?" nada suara Haekyon kembali bersemangat.

"Ya, bisa saja, Haekyon-ssi. Di Loverly Royal kami memberikan banyak kemudahan kepada klien." Sebenarnya aku ingin sekali menambahkan: _"Jangan lupa ajak sanak saudara anda yang mau menikah ke Loverly Royal"._ Tapi kayaknya kurang tepat kalau dipromosikan lewat telpon.

"Wah, begitu ya. Baguslah! Aku akan berunding dengan Leo dulu baru kemudian menelpon lagi. Dan barangkali kita bisa bertemu secepatnya. Terima kasih banyak. Dah."

Selesai. Sambungan terputus.

Oke, aku berusaha mengingat-ingat seperti apa rupa Nona Haekyon dan benda apa saja yang menempel di tubuhnya kemarin. Kalau tidak salah, dia pakai jaket denim coklat Topshop keluaran terbaru. Pas! Itu bakalan matching dengan sepatu bot koboi dari Minseok. Lalu aku akan ambil cuti berkuda selama seminggu. Agar Pak Donghae tidak mengamuk, aku akan mementung kepalanya tujuh belas kali, dia langsung amnesia dan malah memberiku hari libur tambahan.

As you wish! Teruslah bermimpi, Sehun!

Aku meraih gagang telpon dan langsung menghubungi asistenku, "Wendy, kau masih menyimpan nomer telpon pusat penangkaran gajah, kan? Berikan padaku."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Happy birthday to youuu, happy birthday to youuu… happy birthday, happy birthday, happy birthday to YOUUUU!" hampir staff-staff Sehun berkumpul di ruang aula utama sore harinya, jam terbang mereka telah usai dan kini semuanya tampak sumringah menyanyikan lagu ulang tahun dalam versi sumbang. Mereka tertawa, bersorak, memberi tepuk tangan meriah, bergantian menyalaminya, meniup terompet, menebarkan confetti, berdansa sesuka hati, seru-seruan bersama dan pesta minum anggur. Seharusnya Sehun senang, seharusnya dia bahagia, tapi melihat angka dua puluh delapan itu terpampang besar sekali di depan matanya, entah kenapa dia merasa seperti telah melakukan dosa besar. Mendadak dua kalimat sakti itu kembali terngiang-ngiang di kepalanya: "Apa sudah ada pria yang melamarmu?" dan "Kapan kau akan memberiku cucu?"

Krystal baru menampakkan diri setelah menuntaskan satu acara pernikahan, dia memberikan pelukan best friend yang satu paket dengan cipika-cipiki "Selamat ulang tahun, ya. Maaf terlambat sehari. Kuharap kau cepat menemukan belahan jiwamu dan hidup bahagia bersamanya."

Tiba-tiba Sehun merasa kebas.

Belahan jiwa?

Tuhan… apa aku punya belahan jiwa?

Siapa belahan jiwaku? Kalau memang ada…

DIMANA DIA SEKARANG?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Huaaatchii! Huatcchiii!"

Kris melirik sebentar, "Flu ya? Di kursi belakang ada tissue."

Kai menoleh ke jok penumpang dan meraih kotak tissue bergambar Robot Gundam, pahlawan favorit Zhuyi.

"Perasaan tadi kau baik-baik saja," gumam Kris sambil mengemudi pelan-pelan dan melirik ke sisi jalan lagi. Mencari toko pernak-pernik cewek di antara deretan toko-toko lainnya. Jangan salah paham dulu. Kris bukan cowok kelainan dan dia mau mampir ke toko pernak-pernik cewek karena Sophia pesan satu set jepit rambut Strawberry Shortcakes. Beginilah resiko jadi Ayah. Mendadak kau harus peduli terhadap semua hal yang berkaitan dengan anak-istrimu. Bahkan benda paling sensitif sekalipun. Kayak pernah suatu waktu Chanyeol kehabisan stok pembalut dan Kris yang pulang malam karena ada meeting lagi-lagi jadi korban. Demi sang istri, dia rela masuk ke sebuah swalayan lalu menyambar lima pack pembalut wanita, berjalan super cepat menuju kasir, hampir menabrak seorang nenek, dan berjanji tidak akan pernah kembali ke swalayan itu lagi.

Kai angkat bahu cuek, "Entahlah, tiba-tiba hidungku gatal. Pasti karena AC mobilmu. Kumatikan ya."

"Hei!" Kris hendak protes tapi tangan Kai bergerak lebih cepat hinggap di tombol off.

"Begini lebih baik," Kai bersandar kembali lalu membuka kaca jendela lebar-lebar, "Kau tahu, Kris? Penelitian menunjukkan bahwa orang yang selalu bekerja dalam ruangan ber-AC memiliki kemungkinan untuk mengalami sakit kepala kronis dan rasa lelah yang terus menerus. Resiko lainnya, kau bisa terkena iritasi membran mukosa dan kesulitan bernapas. Itu yang membuat tubuh lebih rentan terhadap pilek dan flu. Selain itu, AC juga dipercaya dapat meningkatkan gejala tekanan darah rendah, rematik dan neuritis."

Kris mengatupkan mulut rapat-rapat, berusaha keras menahan tawa menghina. Sudah maklum dengan hobi ceramahnya Kai.

"Wow, aku baru tahu. Trims infonya, kawan. Kau mencontek itu dari situs mana?"

"Aku tidak mencontek dari internet, Kris." bantah Kai, "Temanku yang bekerja sebagai tim medis di El Savador pernah memberitahukannya. Orang-orang jaman sekarang tidak sadar bahaya apa yang sedang mengintai tubuh mereka. Para peneliti Louisiana State Medical Center menemukan delapan jenis kuman yang hidup pada 22 dari 25 mobil yang telah di uji coba. AC itu sumber masalah pada pernasapan."

Kris pura-pura terkejut, "Wah… ckckck… kalau begitu besok aku akan panggil tukang untuk melepas semua AC di kantor. Bila perlu, aku sendiri yang akan melepasnya."

Kai menatap Kris sangsi, "Kau benar-benar mau melakukan itu?"

"Tidak, bodoh."

"Sudah kuduga."

Mobil berbelok di jalanan padat manusia. Kai tahu persis ini daerah Myeongdong. Pusat perbelanjaan terbesar di Seoul sekaligus daerah destinasi para turis mancanegara. Tapi jujur saja dia kurang suka tempat-tempat seperti ini. Kai tidak suka menghambur-hamburkan uang atau merusak bumi dengan konsumerisme yang tidak berguna. Dia punya cara pandang yang 'sedikit' lebih berbeda dari orang-orang awam kebanyakan. Ralat, dari manusia-manusia modern kebanyakan. Menurut Kai, hidup itu cukup dijalani dengan sederhana dan lapang dada.

"Mau ikut aku dinner atau berkeliling sendiri?"

Kai menggeleng, "Come on, kau akan makan malam dengan istri cantikmu. Kau tidak membutuhkan obat nyamuk."

"Jadi mau berkeliling sendiri?" tanya Kris sambil memakai belted moto jacket Ralph Lauren diatas kemeja kerjanya.

"Sure. No problem." Kai terpaksa menyetujui. Toh tidak mungkin dia duduk-duduk di dalam mobil sementara Kris enak-enakan berkencan di luar sana. Mending dia keliling-keliling. Lumayan, sudah lama tidak menjelajahi Myeongdong. Yaa… sekedar melihat-lihat, tentunya.

Kris menekan remote kunci mobil otomatis saat Kai sudah benar-benar keluar dari mobil, "Oke. Temui aku sekitar sejam atau dua jam lagi."

Kai mengibaskan tangan, "Ah, tidak usah! Nikmati malam romantis kalian sepuasnya. Aku tidak ingin mengganggu. Have fun."

"Beneran tidak apa-apa, kan?" seru Kris dengan nada lebih keras.

Kai hanya mengacungkan jempol kanannya dan terus berjalan tanpa menoleh lagi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Aku suka sekali Myeongdong! Bagi para pelancong ini seperti Manhattan-nya Korea. Bagiku ini seperti SURGA. Coba lihat itu! Louis Vuitton, Ralph Lauren, Forever 21, Etude, The Face Shop, Skin Food, Missha, Nature Republic. OH-MY-GOD! Sejauh mata memandang aku bisa melihat barang-barang berkilauan dibalik etalase kaca. Mereka semua seperti memanggil-manggil namaku untuk kubawa pulang.

Oh, kayaknya aku butuh Curl Fix Mascara Remover dan Honey Cera Cream dari Etude.

"Kita kemana dulu nih?" tanya Yixing membuyarkan susunan daftar belanja di kepalaku.

Aku bingung. Aku dilemma. Aku bimbang setengah mati. Saking banyaknya pilihan aku jadi sulit memutuskan mau kemana dulu. Arghh! Rasanya ingin kudatangi semua toko disini… eh, itu disana ada keramaian apa? Toko alat kesehatan? Diskon? Aku mau—

"Ayolah. Kita tidak perlu ke toko kakek-nenek itu kan." Baekhyun menarik tanganku menjauh. Toko kakek-nenek katanya?! Iya sih… yang antri memang orang-orang tua beruban.

Kali ini Yixing sepakat mengajak Baekhyun dan Jinyoung serta pacar-pacar mereka, Daehyun dan Gongchan. Mereka bilang sih mau merayakan ultah denganku sekaligus reunian. Padahal aku yakin sekali mereka hanya ingin berkenalan dengan Honda Eon-ku. Baekhyun dan Jinyoung ini juga teman geng SMA-ku dulu, meski intensitas pertemanan kami tidak sedekat seperti hubungan pertemananku dengan Yixing.

Waktu melewati Forever 21, aku meneteskan air liur saat melihat rok beludru lipit di pajangan. Diskon 50% pula.

Seperti ada kontrol pengendali otomatis, kaki-kakiku bergerak memasuki toko tanpa kuperintah. Baekhyun dan Jinyoung memekik kegirangan. Mereka juga mencoba-coba beberapa baju meski tidak ada yang dibeli. Ujung-ujungnya aku terpaksa menggunakan senjata pamungkas andalanku yaitu 'Kartu Ajaib Sekali Gesek'. Ugh, beginilah resiko belum gajian. Oh iya, aku juga membeli leather skirt hitam, crop tee abu-abu bergambar personil band Pink Floyd dan jaket hitam yang sangat serasi dengan rok pensilku ditambah gelang, kalung salib perak yang sangat cute, dan topi rajut keren yang bakal matching dengan cardigan jigsaw baruku.

Yixing memimpin kami keluar dari Forever 21 menuju jalanan, dan selagi semua orang mengikutinya berjalan cepat di trotoar, aku berjalan lambat-lambat sambil menikmati pemandangan. Langit malam terasa begitu indah dan sempurna, bintang-bintangnya bertaburan bagai berlian di… oh, BERLIAN!

Jantungku berdebar keras. Tiffany's, persis di depan hidungku! Aku beringsut lebih dekat ke etalase dan terpukau memandangi barang-barang pajangannya. Kalung itu betul-betul cantik. Dan… ya ampun… jam tangan itu keren sekali! Aku harus melihat lebih dekat! Menyentuhnya… membelai tiap inci batu permata itu…

"Guys! Aku masuk dulu ya."

Yixing memutar bola mata, seperti ingin mengatakan sesuatu, tapi batal gara-gara Baekhyun keburu berceloteh tentang jam tangan berhias batu permata kasmir warisan nenek buyutnya. Bagus. Teruslah bercerita Baekhyun, dengan begitu Yixing tidak akan sempat mengkritik barang-barang belanjaanku.

Setelah berhasil memborong jam tangan dan kalung, kami kembali menyusuri sepanjang jalan kawasan Myeongdong bersama gerombolan para pejalan kaki lainnya. Tapi selagi kami berjalan, kepalaku terus menoleh ke kiri dan ke kanan. Christian Dior, Hermes, Chanel, Marie Claire…astaga jalan ini luar biasa! Dan orang-orang ini hanya mondar-mandir saja tanpa berniat mampir sama sekali. Bukankah semua ini menakjubkan? Alih-alih belanja, mereka malah duduk-duduk sambil membeli jajanan murah yang kualitasnya masih diragukan. Eh, tapi es krim itu enak juga… oh my… aku baru saja melewati Prada! Terkutuklah ibu-ibu pemakan es krim tadi!

Jinyoung masuk ke toko Armani Exchange karena Gongchan ingin melihat-lihat kacamata, sedangkan Baekhyun dan pacarnya mengunjungi gerai Gap paling besar disamping toko Gucci.

Mendadak aku teringat sepatu Jimmy Choo pesanan Minseok.

"Yixing, kau tunggu disini ya? Aku mau ke suatu tempat dulu. Cepat kok. Tidak akan lama."

"Apa… hei! Sehun! Kemari kau, maniak belanja sinting!"

Aku tidak menggubris teriakannya. Bisnis barterku lebih penting dari apapun saat ini.

Sepuluh menit kemudian aku kembali dengan kantung belanjaan bertambah dua.

"Tadaaa! Aku cepat kan?"

Yixing menatapku tanpa minat, "Kukira kau hanya akan beli satu sepatu."

Pipiku berpendar cerah, "Memang iya. Yang ini kan rok Nicole Farhi."

Wajah tanpa minat Yixing berubah ke mode tanpa ekspresi, "Terserah kau sajalah. Aku capek melarangmu."

Aku mengurungkan niat untuk membalas ucapannya karena ketika menoleh ke sebelah kanan, aku nyaris tak mempercayai penglihatanku. Tepat disana… ada Grand Opening toko sepatu rancangan Joanne Stoker! Dan… DISKON KHUSUS HARI INI 70%!?

Kulihat pengunjung yang didominasi kaum hawa sedang mengantri meliuk-liuk di sepanjang blok. Jumlahnya kurang lebih ratusan, sebagian besar cewek-cewek muda berpakaian modis, mengobrol berkelompok atau berdiri sambil memainkan ponselnya. Ada juga beberapa yang memegang balon bertuliskan "Welcome to Seoul, Joanne".

Astaga, astaga, astaga, astaga, ASTAGA! Kenapa aku baru sadar sekarang? Darimana saja aku tadi? Maksudku, ini Joanne Stoker! Desainer pendatang baru yang sepatu rancangannya selalu unik dan bentuk-bentuknya berkesan futuristik, sungguh memikat mata. Satu lagi, dia juga lulusan arsitek, sama sepertiku.

Tapi sepatu sekelas Joanne dipotong 70%? Itu benar-benar keterlaluan! Aku harus melihatnya sendiri dengan mata kepalaku untuk memastikan promosinya bukan sekedar hoax.

Bangunan tokonya sangat megah dan suasana antriannya sangat meriah seperti pesta. Kru-kru dan reporter dari berbagai stasiun Tv sibuk mewawancarai gadis-gadis muda yang mengantri paling depan dan salah satu dari mereka wajahnya mirip Song Hye Kyo. Aku melihat seorang wanita berpakaian rapi menyapa gadis muda bertubuh jangkung lalu memperkenalkan diri sebagai pencari bakat dari Asia's Next Top Model.

Rasa antusiasme menjalar naik ke seluruh sel-sel tubuhku. Aku merapikan setiap jengkal rambut dan poni yang melintang di dahi sambil memamerkan wajah anggun terbaik. Berharap ada satu atau dua reporter yang menyadari keberadaanku dan berminat mewawancarai, foto bareng, minta tanda tangan atau apa.

Nah, itu dia ada satu yang sempat melirik-lirik. Ya ampun, dia tampan juga untuk ukuran kameramen. Terlalu tampan malah. Semoga dia mengarahkan kameranya kesini.

Ayo sorot aku, ayo sorot aku…

"Luar biasa," desah Yixing yang entah sejak kapan sudah berdiri disampingku.

Aku melotot kearahnya, "Yixing?! Bukannya kau tidak ingin belanja apapun?"

Yixing cengar-cengir sambil mengacungkan tanda peace, "Aku juga penggemar sepatu-sepatu Joanne."

Aku mengelus dada, "Syukurlah. Kukira aku akan mati garing karena harus mengantri sendiri. Oh iya, yang lain kemana?"

"Terakhir kali aku lihat mereka diantara deretan rak-rak Etude. Mungkin sekarang lagi nongkrong di Starbucks," jawab Yixing ringan.

Mereka ke Etude tanpa mengajakku? Awas saja nanti! Tidak bakal kutraktir!

Gadis-gadis dibelakang mulai berdesak-desakan maju hingga aku dan Yixing terdorong-dorong ke depan. Mencoba menjaga keseimbangan dengan menumpukan tangan di punggung orang lain agar kami tidak jatuh dengan gaya tengkurap yang sangat tidak elit. Sesekali ada yang keluar dari pintu, membawa bertumpuk-tumpuk belanjaan. Saat aku sedang asik mencibir riasan tebal wanita menor disebelah Yixing, tiba-tiba terdengar bunyi berderak dan seorang wanita penjaga bertubuh besar membuka pintu beberapa meter dihadapan kami.

"Nona-nona, lewat sini!"

Jeritan dan pekikan histeris membahana. Kami terbawa arus gelombang lautan manusia dan tahu-tahu saja aku sudah berada di tengah-tengah ruangan bersama Yixing yang juga sama-sama kebingungan.

Mataku bergerak-gerak liar mengamati sekeliling. Ada banyak sekali rak-rak dan meja penuh sepatu unik, gadis-gadis bertubuh model saling berebut dan salah satu dari mereka memeluk tiga pasang sepatu di dadanya, sorot matanya tampak paranoid, seolah-olah bakal ada musuh yang turun dari atap untuk menculik sepatu-sepatu itu.

Aku sempat terpukau oleh layar-layar besar di tembok yang menayangkan koleksi terbaru Joanne, meja kaca dan rak-raknya bergaya Art Deco dan kursi-kursinya bergaya singgasana. Langit-langitnya tinggi dan lapang dengan lampu-lampu panjang dari kaca menggantung diatas kepala kami. Tata ruangannya sungguh artistik, seperti mood boaster yang membuat kita semakin bergairah untuk memborong seisi toko dengan patung-patung manekinnya sekalian.

Penuh semangat aku mulai memantul dari satu rak ke rak lainnya bagai bola pingpong diantara dua raket kayu.

Ada sepatu motif kulit ular dengan bentuk hak yang unik, ada sepatu berbentuk layar perahu, aku suka semuanya! Juga sepatu dengan pita besar berglitter itu! Juga yang itu… yang bentuknya seperti rumah keong warna peach… dan… dan… yang bentuk haknya asimetris… Ya Tuhan, kuharap aku punya suami selugu Baro atau sekaya Kris oppa.

Sementara aku sibuk komat-kamit bergumam "Ya Tuhan, Ya Tuhan, Ya Tuhan" ternyata Yixing bergerak lebih lincah dari aku. Dia terbang menghampiriku sambil menenteng dua sepatu. Yang satu sepatu dengan hiasan bulu-bulu ayam warna coklat, putih dan merah marun, yang satu lagi sepatu warna hijau lumut yang bentuknya sangat… ajaib.

"Coba lihat yang kutemukan! Semua ini ada di rak limited edition, lho." Yixing memamerkan sepatu-sepatu ajaib itu di depan hidungku, sengaja memanas-manasi, "Aku berjuang keras merebut ini dari tangan cewek sok cantik berkuncir kuda dan cewek pendek berbaju norak."

Shit. Aku tak boleh kalah.

"Wow! Aku akan lihat yang disana!" Yixing menunjuk ke sepatu yang haknya runcing berduri-duri mirip taring monster. Sebelum aku sempat berkata-kata, dia sudah menghilang dibalik kerumunan orang.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" seorang pramuniaga berwajah blasteran datang menghampiri. Aku memandangi pramuniaga itu sesaat. Dia lebih cocok jadi model daripada cuma sekedar pelayan toko.

"Oh.. uh.. yaa.. aku mau sepatu. Sepatu… yang sangat bagus, paling bagus dan… paling berkarakter. Saking bagusnya sampai-sampai semua orang ingin menguburku hidup-hidup demi mendapatkan sepatu itu," aku meracau ngawur seperti habis menelan pil narkoba.

Pramuniaga itu sempat mengernyit heran, mungkin dia mengira aku agak-agak gila, tapi kemudian dia kembali ke wajah professional sambil tersenyum manis, "Kami punya yang begitu. Barangkali anda tertarik untuk melihat?"

Hah? Mereka punya? Kira-kira bagaimana bentuknya? Apa dilengkapi tanduk banteng?

Saat aku mengangguk, senyuman gadis pramuniaga itu makin lebar. "Mari saya tunjukkan. Disebelah sini."

Ternyata dia menggiringku ke sebuah ruangan terpisah di bagian belakang. Semakin kesini pengunjungnya semakin sedikit. Daritadi aku hanya melihat wanita-wanita sebayaku atau lebih tua mondar-mandir di area ini. Tidak ada lagi gadis-gadis kecil berisik berseragam sekolah yang mulutnya tidak pernah berhenti berteriak-teriak norak. Penampilan mereka semua lebih glamour, seperti nyonya-nyonya besar yang sudah biasa naik-turun mobil limusin. Sepatu-sepatu disini juga terkesan lebih mewah dan _classy_. Bentuknya masih unik, hanya saja ini 'unik' yang berbeda. Entahlah, sulit dijelaskan dengan kata-kata. Mungkin ini semacam ruang belanja khusus untuk tamu-tamu VVIP. Oh, sepertinya aku kenal wanita yang disana itu…

OMG! Apa dia Yoon Eun Hye?!

Sulit kupercaya… aku satu ruangan belanja dengan Yoon Eun Hye!

"Yang ini sepatu Joanne Stoker dari koleksi _Light-up Shoes_. Di Korea baru ada satu yang seperti ini."

Oh… Tu…han.

Aku terkesiap, nyaris kesulitan bicara. Keren. Sungguh keren! Simpel. Tidak ribet dan ajaib. Malah sangat elegan. Sepatu bot ankle hitam dengan heels yang terbuat dari kaca transparan. Jika dilihat dari samping, heelsnya akan tampak seperti miniatur gedung bertingkat yang mempunyai lima belas jendela. Aku bisa melihat di masing-masing 'jendela' memancarkan cahaya lampu warna-warni.

Haknya bercahaya!

"Ini koleksi Joanne dengan lampu LEDs di dalam hak laser-cut plexi. Warna-warni pelangi akan mengiringi perjalanan anda selama enam jam dan jika batreinya habis, ini bisa diisi ulang lewat sambungan USB di komputer."

Bisa disambungkan ke komputer?!

Luarrr biasa.

Aku membayangkan jalan-jalan sore di mall pakai sepatu laser ini terus berhenti di Coffe Lover, menyalakan laptop, kemudian mengeluarkan dua kabel, satu untuk mengecas hp, satu lagi untuk mengecas sepatu. Aku akan terkenal sebagai 'Gadis yang sepatunya bisa dicas'.

"Mau."

Pramuniaga itu berhenti mengoceh lalu menatapku, "Ya?"

Aku kembali menelan ludah, "Saya mau ini. Bungkus. Bungkus segera."

"Baik, anda bisa mengambilnya nanti di kasir nomor dua."

Begitu pramuniaga setengah bule itu menghilang dibalik pintu. Buru-buru aku melesat keluar ke kasir nomor dua. Aku tidak sabar ingin memboyong sepatu itu pulang. Kakak-kakakku pasti takjub dan langsung merengek kepada suami-suami mereka minta dibelikan juga. Yaaa kalau dipikir-pikir, sepatu bulu-bulu ayam Yixing terlihat payah sekali bila dibandingkan dengan sepatu laserku.

Ya, aku tidak sabar ingin—tunggu dulu…

TUNGGU DULU!

Berapa angka yang tertera disitu?

 **3,607,934.99**

Tolong! Aku butuh napas buatan!

"Maaf, bukannya didiskon tujuh puluh persen, ya?" tanyaku berlagak cool.

Penjaga kasir menggeleng sambil tersenyum sopan, "Sayang sekali, diskonnya cuma berlaku untuk sepatu-sepatu di ruangan depan."

Well. Siapa yang butuh sepatu lampu LED yang bisa dicas? Aku tidak membutuhkan sepatu itu, bukan? Arghh! Aku benci terjebak dalam kondisi terjepit seperti ini. Tapi kalau ngotot tetap ingin beli, bisa-bisa aku hanya makan bubur bayi selama seminggu. Atau menggelandang di lorong-lorong kumuh yang sempit, mengais-ngais sampah demi sesuap nasi. Alternatif ketiga, mengajak Yixing berkomplot untuk merampok rumah Pak Siwon.

Ayolah, Sehun. Tinggal bilang tidak apa susahnya sih?

"Sebetulnya…" Aku menelan ludah dengan susah payah, "Sebetulnya…" Ya Tuhan, susah sekali mengatakannya. "Hari ini aku ambil yang sepatu keong warna peach saja." Pfiuh, finally!

Gadis penjaga kasirnya ramah, dia kelihatan tidak keberatan dan menyuruh pramuniaga tadi untuk mengembalian sepatu keren itu lalu menggantinya dengan sepatu yang pertama kali kulihat.

"Baiklah…" Gadis itu memencet kode di mesin kasir begitu sepatunya selesai dikemas dan dimasukkan dalam kantung, "Seashell shoe peach diskon tujuh puluh ya, jadi semuanya 244,350 won. Ada tambahan lain?"

Aku menggeleng patah-patah. Tabunganku sisa lima ratus ribu won. Satu sepatu saja cukup untuk hari ini.

"Mau pakai kartu atau cash?"

"Hmm, kartu."

Aku menandatangani bon, menerima tas sepatu dan berjalan gontai tanpa berniat melirik-lirik lagi ke pramuniaga setengah bule tadi. Merasa tengsin berat.

Dalam hati aku berjanji tidak akan membeli apapun lagi setelah ini.

Oke, kecuali Curl Fix Mascara Remover dan Honey Cera Cream dari Etude.

Aku benar-benar _sangat_ membutuhkan dua benda itu. Serius.

"Hai, tumben cuma beli satu?" cibir Yixing sambil melirik kantong sepatu yang kupegang.

Aku melirik empat kantung sepatu di tangan Yixing. Sial. Ingin rasanya kutikam perempuan ini dengan hak sepatu lalu kubawa kabur belanjaannya.

Jangan ah. Aku tidak sehina itu sampai harus membunuh teman sendiri demi sepatu-sepatu bodoh.

"Bukan apa-apa. Hanya sedang kepingin memulai hidup hemat," jawabku mencoba bersikap ceria.

Yixing terkikik meledekku, "Jadi hidup hematmu dimulai setelah sepuluh kantung belanjaan? Fantastis," sindirnya.

Ups. Iya ya. Aku tidak sadar daritadi bawa-bawa sepuluh kantung belanjaan. Tapi… sepuluh? Kok bisa? Memangnya tadi aku belanja apa saja?

"Aku baru terima sms dari Jinyoung, katanya mereka lagi di bar dekat-dekat sini."

Aku tersenyum lesu, "Oke. Kita kesana."

Aneh sekali, untuk pertama kalinya aku berjalan menyusuri deretan butik-butik mewah dengan kepala tertunduk. Tanpa berniat mampir. Sama sekali tidak berniat masuk atau tergoda dengan apa yang dipajang di etalase. Hebat, kan?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah dari Etude, kami langsung menuju ke Bar Fallout Hive yang letaknya berdampingan dengan tempat karaoke. Dengan langkah tergopoh-gopoh aku menggerakkan kaki-kakiku melintasi aspal jalanan. Berkelit sedikit menghindari genangan air hujan dan nyaris tersungkur di depan pintu masuk jika Security Guard-nya tidak keburu menahan tanganku. Karena aku bukan orang pelit, aku memberi sedikit tips untuk pria berbadan besar itu. Tidak kusangka-sangka bar jelek begini ada penjaganya segala. Aku juga tidak habis pikir Baekhyun akan mentraktir kami di tempat seperti ini. Katanya Yixing sih, di bar ini menyediakan minuman anggur enak yang asli tapi terjangkau kocek.

Hmm… terserah. Lagipula aku bukan fans minuman-minuman macam itu. Beginilah resiko punya teman-teman nongkrong pemabuk. Untungnya aku tidak gampang terpengaruh.

Lampu temaram dan volume musik yang keras langsung menyambutku begitu aku melangkah masuk kedalam bar. Mataku mencari diantara puluhan kepala yang tampak asyik dengan urusan mereka masing-masing. Aku melambaikan tangan riang sambil tersenyum lebar ketika melihat tiga wajah teman-temanku menyeringai di pojokan sana. Segera saja aku menghampiri mereka. Agak merasa terganggu dengan tatapan orang-orang, seakan cewek dengan sebelas kantong belanjaan di bar adalah tontonan terlucu sepanjang masa.

"Hei, kapan badut itu masuk?" Baekhyun terkikik geli sambil menunjukku.

Aku berhenti mendadak, "Apa?"

Jinyoung terkekeh keras seperti ada ribuan orang yang menggelitiki perutnya, "Ya, wajahmu mengingatkanku pada sebuah kutil yang telah kuhilangkan."

Aku hampir saja menggetok kepala mereka pakai gelas ketika kulihat berlusin-lusin botol bir telah menumpuk diatas meja. Astaga. Mereka mabuk berat. Pantas saja omongannya jadi kacau.

Tawa Baekhyun terdengar lebih melengking daripada biasanya, "Jika kami hitung keriput-keriput di wajahmu, apa kau akan mentraktir kami satu botol lagi?"

Keriput apa? Aku tidak punya keriput! Tenang. Tenang. Tenanglah, Sehun. Mereka tidak sungguh-sungguh menghina, mereka cuma mabuk.

"Sudah cukup teman-teman," aku memasang wajah masam sambil bergabung di salah satu sofa.

"Becanda, darling. Jangan cemberut dong. Nanti kecantikan alamimu rusak lho," Baekhyun bergeser mendekat lalu merangkulku. Tapi aku terlanjur kesal dan hanya memutar bola mata sambil mendengus keras. Sementara Jinyoung dan Yixing masih saja tertawa-tawa gila. Aku tahu mereka tipe-tipe wanita yang doyan minum, tapi tak kusangka mereka akan minum sebanyak ini. Gila. Jadi ini 'Sweet 28 spektakuler for Sehun' yang dimaksud Baekhyun? Aku tidak melihat dimana letak 'spektakulernya'. Ayolah! Mereka hanya duduk-duduk teler di bar kecil yang hampir rubuh. Lebih pantas disebut gudang keramat daripada bar.

"Terus dimana Gongchan dan Daehyun?" aku menoleh kesegela arah, baru sadar kalau cowok-cowok itu tidak ada.

Baekhyun mengibaskan tangan tak peduli, "Ah! Sudah pulang duluan. Persetan dengan mereka."

Jinyoung mengangguk setuju, "Ya, persetan dengan mereka," ulangnya, "Cukup kita-kita saja. Girls only. No boys no cry."

Ha? Apa yang terjadi? Mereka berantem atau apa?

Aku ingin sekali bertanya tapi Yixing sudah lebih dulu buka mulut, dia mengangkat gelasnya tinggi-tinggi. "Bersulang untuk Sehun! Wanita tua yang selalu kesepian."

Sekarang aku betul-betul akan menikam Yixing pakai hak sepatu. Berani sekali dia!?

Jinyoung terkikik lagi kemudian ikut mengangkat gelasnya ke udara, "Bersulang!"

"Bersulang!" Baekhyun juga nyengir sambil mengangkat gelasnya.

Aku mengernyit saat tiga orang itu kompak menatapku, "Apa?"

"Kau tidak ikutan?" tanya Jinyoung.

Aku meringis, "No, thanks. Kalian tahu aku tidak minum." tolakku.

Yixing menggeleng dengan muka polos, "Tidak. Aku tidak tahu."

Baekhyun ikut menggeleng. "Ya, aku juga. Sejak kapan?"

Sial! Mereka menjebakku!

Jinyoung mengoper satu botol ke Baekhyun, "Ini khusus buat Sehun. Siapkan gelasnya, Baekki."

Baekhyun menuangkan isi botol kedalam gelas di hadapanku sebelum aku sempat protes, "Nikmati dan jangan banyak tanya." tukasnya setengah mengancam.

Sudah terlanjur. Kalau menolak itu artinya tidak sopan dan Baekhyun akan tersinggung. Baekhyun dalam keadaan sadar saja sudah cukup mengerikan. Aku tidak ingin Baekhyun versi teler mengamuk lalu mencakari wajahku.

Aku pasrah menempelkan gelasku diantara tiga gelas lainnya, "Bersulang." ucapku letih, lesu dan loyo. Kukira Baekhyun akan mentraktirku di sebuah restoran terkenal atau apa.

Jujur aku kurang suka minuman keras. Dan tidak akan pernah masuk dalam daftar minuman yang akan kuminum sepanjang hari, atau bahkan selamanya. Bila disuruh memilih, lebih baik aku minum berkaleng-kaleng jus wortel. Sebenarnya aku menghindari minuma keras bukan tanpa alasan, sepupuku meninggal dunia tahun lalu karena overdosis minuman keras. Plus, dia meninggal dengan ukuran tubuh luar biasa. Maksudku, luar biasa berlemak. Ya, dia memang lebih gemuk dari siapapun. Beratnya saja 250 kg. Jika kami main berdua, orang-orang selalu menjuluki kami pasangan angka sepuluh.

Mulutku mengecap-ngecap seperti kambing lalu melotot saat menyadari cairan kutenggak bukan anggur putih. Aku bukan penggemar berat minuman keras. Tapi aku tidak bodoh. Aku pernah minum-minum beberapa kali, namun bukan pecandu seperti Baekhyun atau Jinyoung yang menganggap minuman keras adalah lifestyle alias gaya hidup.

"Ini vodka?"

Baekhyun mengamati botol di tangannya lalu tersenyum tanpa beban, "Sori, kami kehabisan anggur, _Miss_."

Damn! Aku agak tidak kuat dengan vodka. Cukup setengah gelas dan seluruh dunia akan tampak berputar-putar di depan mataku.

"Sudah, nikmati saja. Baekhyun yang traktir kok," tukas Jinyoung menepuk-nepuk pundakku.

Masa bodoh. Kini aku merasa lebih dari sekedar melayang. Kombinasiminuman keras, stress dan kantuk menimbulkan efek luar biasa. Aku malah ketagihan dan tidak bisa berhenti minum. Aku membutuhkan sesuatu untuk menenangkan saraf-sarafku.

Sekarang aku terlihat seperti boneka hidup yang digerakkan oleh ilmu hitam. Aku tidak sadar apa saja yang telah kulakukan dan siapa oknum yang barusan mencolek bokong besarku. Aku bahkan tidak marah atau balas memaki orang brengsek itu. Ajaibnya aku malah tertawa. Hei, aku tertawa! Menertawakan tindak pelecehan seksual yang dilakukan orang kepadaku. Benar-benar tidak bisa dipercaya! Tau-tau saja aku sudah bergabung dengan pemabuk-pemabuk lainnya dan mempraktekkan tarian-tarian aneh yang hanya bisa dilakukan oleh seekor Gorilla.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hoekkk!" disinilah aku sekarang. Berusaha mengotori lubang kloset dengan cairan menjijikkan dari mulut. Ini betul-betul parah! Aku belum pernah merasa semual ini.

"Harusnya kalian tidak memaksaku minum." aku menekan tombol flush sambil menoleh. Yixing berdiri di belakang sana memperhatikanku, dia melipat kedua tangan di dada sambil menyandarkan punggung di meja wastafel.

"I know it, baby. But you had so much fun back there. Aku takjub kau bisa melakukan tarian ular keseleo. Great job."

Aku mendengus. Bisakah dia menunjukkan sedikit rasa simpati?

"Ya, bagaimana jika kalian beri aku sebotol lagi? Mungkin aku bisa lompat dari gedung ke gedung dengan satu kaki."

Yixing tertawa pelan sambil memegangi perut, "Kau lucu, Hunnie. Lucu alami."

Tadi Baekhyun bilang aku cantik alami, sekarang Yixing bilang aku lucu alami, "Thanks, kupikir aku hanya maniak belanja yang sinting alami,"

Yixing masih terkikik, "That's why I loved being friend with you." Dia memang pernah tinggal lama di Boston, jadi bukan keajaiban jika Yixing fasih berbahasa inggris. Bahkan kami sudah terbiasa mendengarnya berbicara dalam tiga bahasa: Cina, Korea, dan Inggris. Tapi Yixing dalam versi mabuk sering mencampur ketiga-tiganya sekaligus, "You're different, Hun."

Aku hanya memutar bola mata. Tidak tertarik dengan kalimat pujian ambigunya.

"Hei, coba lihat ini! Mataku tampak seperti zombie! This shit faded with no reason!" Yixing terperanjat kaget saat bercermin dan menemukan eyeliner hitamnya meluber di sekitar mata, "Huàidàn! Yǎnxiàn piányí! Wǒ mǎile méi yòng! Wǒ huì dǎ diànzhǔ huàzhuāngpǐn méi nà! ( _sialan! eyeliner murahan! sia-sia kubeli! akan kupukul penjaga toko kosmetik menor itu!_ )" umpat Yixing dalam bahasa alien. Tuh kan, sudah kubilang dia akan berbicara dalam tiga bahasa.

Aku menoleh dan hanya tersenyum tipis, terlalu mual untuk menertawakan wajah kacau Yixing, "Pasti tadi karena kau tidak sengaja menggaruk matamu."

Yixing masih mengumpat sambil menghapus eyeliner berantakannya dengan tissue, "I swear to God! Wǒ xīwàng zhè jiā diàn kuài pòchǎn ( _semoga toko itu cepat bangkrut_ )! They fool me! Para penipu sialan itu!"

Well, aku memang tidak mengerti bahasa cinanya, tapi pasti artinya sangat buruk, "You know what? Let's get out of here." Aku bersusah payah menumpukan kedua tanganku pada dudukan kloset agar kaki-kakiku dapat berpijak dengan benar di lantai.

"Sini." Yixing menghampiriku lalu membantuku berdiri, "Damn! Kau berat sekali sih! Kurangi porsi makanmu, idiot!"

Aw, that's hurt. Aku berusaha memaklumi karena orang mabuk biasanya akan mudah terpancing emosi karena hal-hal sepele. Aku juga mabuk sih. Meski tidak pernah jadi sebar-bar Yixing, "Maaf. Nafsu makanku agak banyak akhir-akhir ini."

"Tunggu dulu, akan kupanggil Baekki dan Jinnie."

 _DUKK!_ "Aduh! HEEII!" aku terhempas jatuh dan kepalaku terbentur ubin lantai karena Yixing seenak jidatnya melepaskan rangkulan tanpa rasa belas kasihan. Sebelum aku sempat mengeluarkan 'uneg-uneg', Yixing keburu melesat keluar dari toilet. Meninggalkan aku sendirian dalam posisi terkapar mengenaskan di lantai.

Ck! Apa iya aku seberat itu? Dasar Yixing lebai.

Sambil mengerang kesakitan, aku berjuang mati-matian untuk bangkit dari lantai, berusaha meraih pinggiran wastafel sebagai pegangan. Sepuluh menit kemudian, setelah terpeleset berkali-kali, akhirnya aku berhasil berdiri diatas kedua kakiku. Dengan langkah sempoyongan aku menghampiri pintu keluar. Memutar kenop pintu dan melongokkan kepalaku sedikit untuk mengintip keadaan selasar. Sepi. Tidak ada orang sama sekali. Ketika aku menoleh ke kanan, ada pasangan muda-mudi mesum yang sedang asik bercumbu panas di tembok pojokan sana. Aku mencoba mengabaikan mereka dan melangkah keluar dari balik pintu dengan sangat berhati-hati. Jangan sampai pasangan mesra itu terganggu oleh…

"Ouch!" Seseorang menabrak punggungku dari belakang. Aku menoleh cepat dan malah tercengang melihat makhluk yang paling tidak ingin kutemui di muka bumi ini.

KAI?!

Laki-laki itu juga sama-sama terperangah kaget, "Oh, maaf, tadi aku tidak melihatmu."

Tidak melihat? Dia ini menghina atau agak buta?

Tapi… tapi… kenapa malam ini Kai terlihat lebih tampan dari malam kemarin? Apa yang salah dengan mataku? Oh, pasti karena efek minuman keras. Pikiranku jadi kacau dan…

Perutku mual-mual. Aku benar-benar ingin… ummph!

Kai menggerakkan telapak tangannya di depan wajahku, "Hei? Are you okay? Sehun-ssi?"

Aku terus menunduk sambil membekap mulutku.

"Sehun-ssi?"

Ukh! Aku tidak tahan lagi!

"Hueekkk!" aku sukses 'menghiasi' kemeja Kai dengan muntahanku yang kental dan berwarna kehijauan. Sebelum benar-benar ambruk, samar-samar aku sempat melihat ekspresi horror Kai saat memelototi kemejanya. Lalu semua tampak gelap gulita dan aku tidak ingat apa-apa lagi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kai membaringkan tubuh Sehun diatas ranjang berukuran King size. Mengamati lekat-lekat wajah polos bak malaikat yang sedang tertidur pulas itu. Saking terlalu menghayati, Kai sampai tidak sadar dia belum mandi dan ganti baju. Badannya masih bau muntah orang.

Damn! Cantik-cantik muntahnya bau sampah!

Kai mengumpat tanpa suara dan merenggut asal handuk yang dia pakai tadi pagi. Bergegas masuk dalam kamar mandi. Setelah selesai mandi, lubang hidung Kai kembang kempis mengendus-endus baunya sendiri.

Yaikss! Masih ada! Barangkali dia harus menyabuni badannya sebanyak lima kali agar bau menyengat ini bisa hilang.

Kai pun masuk lagi dan melakukan ritual mandi ulang sebanyak lima kali.

Gadis yang sangat menyusahkan. Entah apa yang dia pikirkan tadi. Langsung meng-iyakan saja waktu Kris seenak jidatnya menyuruh dia untuk 'mengawasi' Sehun. Terkadang pria keturunan angry bird itu bisa kelewat posesif dan over-protektif terhadap sang adik ipar kesayangan. Kai sungguh tidak habis pikir, yang istrinya itu Chanyeol apa Sehun sih?

Kai meraih handuk di gantungan. Kalau tadi Kai bau sampah, sekarang dia bau greentea. Hanya ini yang bisa dia pakai, sabun mandi biasa yang sama sekali tidak menarik. Secara dia tidak mungkin pakai shower gel the body shop yang beraroma stroberi, shampoo yang beraroma stroberi dan body butter yang juga beraroma stroberi.

 _Dasar cewek_. Kai mencibir dalam hati.

Dia mengedarkan pandangannya berkeliling, semua yang ada disini produk-produk wanita mahal. Kai bisa menebak harganya yang selangit hanya dengan melihat labelnya sekilas. The Body Shop, The Face Shop, L'occitane, Oriflame, dan… ? Apa itu ? Bibir Kai bergerak membaca tulisan di kemasannya.

Pantyliner herbal… 11,469 won?! Dia menghabiskan sebelas ribu won lebih cuma untuk beli pembalut?!

Astaga. Benar-benar gadis yang merepotkan! Dugaannya seratus persen terbukti. Park Sehun adalah cewek manja yang sangat boros juga menyusahkan. Tak heran kakak-kakaknya begitu over-protektif.

Kai keluar dari kamar mandi sambil geleng-geleng kepala dan berdecak-decak.

Tadi Kris sempat meminjami dia pakaian lagi sebelum mengantar istri dan ketiga gadis-gadis lainnya pulang. Sebuah kaos garis-garis berkerah yang sangat apik. Kris bilang ini baju tidurnya. Di mata Kai, ini baju yang biasa digunakan kalau mau berpergian jauh.

Terkadang Kai tidak mengerti jalan pikiran orang-orang kaya. Bukan berarti Kai orang miskin sih, dia itu yaaa… bisa dibilang… penganut jalan hidup sederhana. Idolanya saja Thomas Alva Edison dan Mark Zuckerberg yang setiap hari selalu pakai kaos abu-abu yang sama. Waktu bulan madu pun dia malah makan di McDonald alih-alih di restoran mewah. Mark yang makan di McDonald, bukan Kai.

Kai tidak miskin. Bagaimana mungkin ahli geologi yang sering bekerja sama dengan perusahaan raksasa bisa kekurangan duit? Come on! Uang simpanannya sangat banyak. Meski tidak sekaya Kris, tapi Kai bukan orang susah. Dia hanya tidak pernah beli pesawat jet pribadi atau semacamnya. Tidak pernah. Sabun mandinya saja berupa potongan-potongan kecil sabun mandi lama yang dia gabungkan hingga membentuk satu gumpalan besar. Kai menyimpan karung-karung berisi gandum di dapurnya dan sarapan sup gandum hampir setiap hari. Dia pernah memberi kakak sepupunya selimut bayi yang terbuat dari kain bekas lusuh dan juga boks bayi bikinan sendiri yang terbuat dari keranjang plastik. Itu baru namanya daur ulang. Lebih ramah lingkungan. Daripada membeli barang-barang mahal yang cuma menang merk tapi cepat rusak kan percuma. Sayang duitnya.

Menghasilkan sesuatu dari barang-barang yang sudah ada dan merubahnya menjadi barang lain yang lebih bermanfaat. Itulah yang dinamakan pola pikir modern. Berkreasi. Berpikir kreatif. Tidak seperti orang-orang yang hidupnya serba instan. Mau makan pun instan, tidak ingin repot-repot masak karena alasan sibuk. Lihat nenek moyang kita jaman dulu, mana ada kasusnya mereka meninggal karena penyakit hipertensi? Atau asma yang katanya penyakit orang kaya, mana ada? Di jaman sekaranglah segala jenis macam penyakit aneh bermunculan. Namanya pun keren-keren. Malah lebih keren nama penyakitnya daripada nama orang yang sakit.

Orang zaman dahulu jika ingin keluar rumah banyak dari mereka yang berjalan kaki atau menggunakan sepeda butut sejauh apapun tempat yang ingin mereka tuju. Nah, justru dengan berjalan kakilah kesehatan mereka lebih terjaga. Makanya Kai lebih memilih tempat tinggal yang tidak terlalu jauh dari kantor, supaya dia bisa berjalan kaki atau menaiki sepeda dari rumah. Bahkan orang-orang hebat seperti Thomas Alva Edison pernah menjalani hidup susah dengan cara berjualan Koran bekas. Kai memang tidak pernah berjualan Koran bekas, tapi dia banyak menghadiri kegiatan-kegiatan amal. Kegiatan amal sungguhan, bukan Charity event yang dihadiri sekelompok orang-orang berpakaian mewah dan minum cocktail dari gelas wine mahal. Bukannya bermaksud sombong, tapi Kai adalah donatur yang menyumbang paling banyak ke sebuah koperasi kecil milik para pekerja wanita dan anak-anak kurang mampu di Guatemala sana.

Orang-orang seperti Sehun tidak akan pernah mengerti hal-hal seperti itu. Tidak akan. Sudah ketahuan dari sifatnya yang keras. Entah apa yang dipikirkan Kris. Apa dia pikir perjodohan konyol ini akan berhasil? Okelah, Sehun cantik. Okelah, bodinya aduhai seperti Miranda Kerr. Okelah, payudaranya indah seperti milik Scarlett Johansson. Okelah bokongnya montok seperti milik Hyorin Sistar…

SIALAN! Dia cantik sekali!

Dan sejak kapan Kai jadi peka terhadap bagian-bagian tubuh Sehun?

Kai mondar-mandir gelisah. Tiba-tiba kantuknya hilang dan libidonya meningkat. Dia membayangkan Sehun dalam keadaan setengah bugil, merangkak pelan-pelan dengan gaya sensual sambil menjilati bibir, sementara dia duduk pasrah di kursi kayu, menunggu… stop, stop, stop! Apa sih yang dia pikirkan?! Trims, Otak.

Capek mondar-mandir, Kai duduk di sofa yang posisinya paling jauh dari tempat tidur. Mengamati Sehun seolah-olah cewek itu akan melompat bangun dan langsung melucuti pakaiannya satu-per…ARGHHH! Sudah cukup, Otak!

Kai bangkit dari sofa kemudian berjalan mondar-mandir lagi, kali ini dari lemari ke jendela, jendela ke lemari, begitu seterusnya. Dia melakukan itu sambil mengibas-ngibaskan kerah baju. Aneh, kenapa tiba-tiba ruangan ini jadi panas ya?

"Enghhh…" Sehun menggeliat dan bergerak-gerak gelisah di kasur. Kedua tangannya terentang lebar-lebar dan mulutnya terbuka lebar-lebar.

Waduh! Bahaya. Jangan sampai gadis ini melihat dia.

Bagai tentara di medan perang yang tak ingin kehadirannya diketahui pihak musuh, Kai cepat-cepat rebah di karpet dalam posisi tengkurap. Untung saja dia bergerak cepat, karena tepat setelah dia menempel di karpet, Sehun bangkit terduduk dengan mata setengah terpejam. Menggaruk-garuk kepalanya sebentar, menoleh ke kiri dan ke kanan, kemudian membuka kancing kemeja pinknya.

 _What?_ Kai melotot dramatis. Apa dia benar-benar akan melucuti pakaiannya satu-persatu?

Yeaaaah! Mimpi jadi kenyataan!

Ups. Fokus. Tenang. Jangan bersuara dan… nikmati.

Kai memanjangkan lehernya, melongok lebih tinggi lagi. Diatas ranjang sana, Sehun telah selesai membuka semua kancingnya dan melempar kemeja pink itu hingga mendarat di lantai, disamping kaki kiri Kai.

Wow. Payudara Sehun bahkan lebih indah dari milik Scarlett dan lebih spektakuler dari milik Kate Upton. Dibungkus bra hitam transparan motif floral yang mempertontonkan sedikit puting kembar berwarna pink. Bra super ketat membuat melon-melon montok itu seperti terhimpit ke tengah dan seakan-akan bisa meledak kapan saja.

 _Oh, tenanglah selangkanganku yang berdenyut…_

Aksi live stripping Sehun tidak berhenti sampai disitu, dia mulai turun dari ranjang—masih dengan mata setengah terpejam—berdiri diatas kedua kaki-kaki jenjangnya dan mulai menarik resleting belakang rok pensilnya. Kai menelan ludah melihat pertahanan terakhir Sehun juga terlepas dari tubuh dan ikut bergabung di lantai bersama kemeja pink tadi.

Coba lihat itu… celana dalam renda warna hitam yang juga tembus pandang… sangat… transparan…

Kulit mulus, lekuk punggung sempurna, pantat penuh, paha jenjang, perut rata, payudara… _fuck_. Sehun seperti Barbie versi dunia nyata dan Kai rela bayar berapapun demi bisa menempel di karpet ini terus sepanjang malam. Persetan Thomas Alva Edison atau siapapun.

Saat Sehun menghadap ke depan, Kai baru sadar ada benda berkilauan yang menancap di pusar gadis itu. Bentuknya seperti kupu-kupu kecil. Bukankah itu… tindik? Gadis ini juga menindik pusarnya?! Wow. Amazing. Setelah itu apa? Tattoo di kemaluan? Tapi tadi Kai tidak melihat _apapun_ dibalik kain-kain tembus pandang itu. Tidak ada tattoo. Hanya…

Enough! Kai merasa dia harus cepat-cepat keluar dari sini sebelum kewarasannya hilang dan dia menerkam anak gadis orang yang sedang dalam kondisi tak berdaya.

Begitu Sehun melompat kembali ke atas ranjang dan menarik selimut sampai sebatas leher, Kai pelan-pelan berdiri dari karpet. Ekspresinya waspada, takut Sehun bangun lagi kemudian melepas bra-nya juga. Entah apa yang akan dilakukan Kai jika itu sampai terjadi. Hei, biar begini-begini dia 'kan cuma laki-laki normal biasa, oke?

Kai berjinjit pelan ke pintu. Pelan-pelan. Sangat pelan, sambil sesekali menoleh kebelakang. Pelan… pelan… pelan…

Tanpa sengaja Kai menyenggol vas bunga. Refleks dia tangkap sebelum vas sialan itu terjun bebas ke lantai dan menimbulkan kegemparan. Nyaris! Nyaris saja dia mendekam dibalik jeruji besi.

Perlahan Kai meletakkan vas bunga kembali keatas rak lemari buku, bersama dengan kunci mobil dan kartu akses kamar. Sip. Sekarang tinggal buka pint—

"Siapa itu?"

 _Crap! Tamatlah riwayatku…_

"Siapa itu?!" nada suara Sehun lebih tinggi dari yang tadi.

Jantung Kai berdebar keras. Masa dia ketahuan sih? Payah.

"Emm…" Kai gelagapan, terpaku di tempat, tidak berani menoleh kebelakang, "Aku…" _Ayo, otak, bekerjalah!_ "Aku… cleaning service, Nyonya." Oke, sangat brilian. Pura-pura jadi cleaning service. Tidak bakal ada tamu-tamu hotel yang berani marah pada cleaning service, kan? Mereka bebas masuk kapan saja dan berjasa membersihkan kamar orang tanpa ketahuan. Datang bagai ninja, pulang bagai ninja.

"Cleaning service?"

"Ya… saya petugas cleaning service. Tadi… engg… kakak anda datang dan menyuruh saya membersihkan kamar mandi."

Hening sesaat.

"Oh." Cuma itu yang didengar Kai, menyusul kemudian suara kasak-kusuk seperti seprai kasur dan selimut yang saling bergesekan.

Hening lagi.

"Nyonya? Nyonya?"

Sunyi. Tidak ada jawaban.

"Nyonya? Apa saya sudah bisa pulang?"

Masih tidak ada respon.

Kai memberanikan diri menoleh. _Yes! Gadis itu sudah tidur. Aman!_ Buru-buru Kai menyambar tas dan kemeja kotor milik Kris lalu kabur secepat badai.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Aku lelah sekali. Setelah rapat-rapat boring dengan Event Directur, Venue Coordinator, Talent Coordinator, Sound System Coordinator, Public Facility Coordinator, para kru dan penanggung jawab di bagian teknis lainnya untuk tiga acara pernikahan yang akan diadakan minggu depan, aku langsung menghubungi Minseok untuk janji temu di Starbucks terdekat.

Minseok menyanggupi dan dia sendirilah yang langsung menjemputku begitu jam makan siang. Dengan berat hati aku meninggalkan mobilku di basement demi naik mobil merah antik beratap terbuka punya calon suaminya.

Sesampainya di Starbucks, rambutku luar biasa berantakan dan aku tidak ada bedanya dengan medusa. Resiko punya rambut panjang. Mungkin suatu hari nanti aku akan memangkas pendek rambutku. Yah, tidak udah terlalu pendek. Cukup sebahu saja.

"Apa kau bawa sepatu pesananku?" tanya Minseok to the point. Padahal kami belum pesan apa-apa. Aku haus sekali.

"Santai saja, eonni. Aku bawa kok. Sebaiknya kita pesan minuman dulu."

Minseok mengendikkan bahu singkat, "Terserah. Aku mau signature hot chocolate."

Aku berdiri dari kursi dan mendatangi counter pemesanan. Antri sebentar dan memesan dua signature hot chocolate. Aku juga suka minum yang itu. Menu favorit kedua setelah Chai tea.

Sambil menunggu giliran namaku dipanggil, kami sempat mengobrol-ngobrol singkat tentang persiapan pernikahan Minseok yang tinggal sebulan lagi dan sebuah situs berbelanja online bernama 'Lyst' yang katanya memajang produk-produk desainer terkenal dengan potongan harga fantastis. Tapi kita harus rajin-rajin online agar tidak ketinggalan info.

"Situs itu random, Sehun-ssi. Hari ini kau menemukan blus lilit cantik dengan diskon 65%, besoknya gaun itu sudah sold out dan kau akan gigit jari karena tidak langsung membelinya kemarin," tukas Minseok terlihat bersemangat. Obrolanku selalu nyambung dengan orang-orang seperti dia yang memiliki selera fashion yang tinggi dan melek mode. Jangan salah paham dulu. Aku tidak pernah pilih-pilih teman atau menetapkan standar teman-temanku harus orang kaya berpakaian mewah. Tidak seperti itu. Tentu saja aku berteman dengan semua orang. Tapi setiap wanita pasti punya _friendmate_ untuk berbagi hal-hal yang sama-sama kita sukai.

Minseok eonni ternyata sangat supel sehingga kami tidak pernah mati kebosanan karena dia selalu punya bahan obrolan baru. Dia juga memberi tahu tentang website yang selalu mengirimkan informasi tentang acara-acara obral di seluruh pusat perbelanjaan Seoul. Asik, asik. Aku jadi tidak perlu repot-repot lagi bertanya kesana-kemari, cukup buka ponsel dan online.

Barista tidak memanggil namaku untuk mengambil pesanan sendiri di counter, malah menyuruh seorang waitress mengantarkannya ke meja. Ya sudah, malah lebih bagus. Soalnya aku sedang malas jalan.

Minseok eonni menyesap coklat panasnya, "Jadi…" dia meletakkan cangkir kembali, "Kau tidak salah beli, kan?"

Aku tertawa kecil, "Tidak mungkinlah, eonni. Kau meremehkan aku ya? Aku sudah beli barang yang tepat dan aku jamin sebentar lagi kau tidak bisa bicara setelah melihat…INI." aku meletakkan kantong besar berwarna pink khas Jimmy Choo diatas meja.

Minseok eonni bukan cuma tidak bisa bicara, tapi dia juga terserang stroke mendadak. Apalagi setelah dia merogoh kedalam kantong dan membuka tutup kotak sepatu, wanita berpipi chubby itu langsung sekarat. "Kau… kau… KAU MENDAPATKANNYA!"

Seluruh kepala menoleh kearah kami.

"Pstt… kecilkan suaramu, eonni!" desisku sambil menempelkan telunjuk di bibir.

Minseok eonni spontan membekap mulutnya, wajahnya merona karena malu. "Ups! Maaf. Habis aku terlalu senang. Duh, bagaimana ya…" dia menatapku terharu bercampur speechless, kedua tangannya menempel di dada. "Hun… ini benar-benar… aku merasa sangat terhormat. Tidak sia-sia aku merelakan sepatu Gianvitto Rossi-ku."

Aku terkekeh melihat reaksinya yang berlebihan. "Sama-sama, eonni. Senang bisa membantu."

Sandal fedora Jimmy Choo incaran Minseok eonni memang sangat bagus, bisa dikenakan untuk segala musim. Warna dasarnya krem dan bentuknya terbuka, sangat cocok untuk cuaca yang lebih hangat. Ada jumbai-jumbai bersusun dengan warna hitam-merah-emas-hitam di bagian depan, benar-benar _eye-catching_ deh pokoknya. Haknya tidak terlalu tinggi, cuma 4,75 inci. Bisa dipadankan dengan celana pendek untuk musim panas, dan legging kulit ketika musim dingin tiba.

Terus terang aku tidak menyesal beli sandal fedora Jimmy Choo, harga aslinya 1,234,427.25 juta won tapi karena kebetulan sedang ada diskon khusus menjelang hari raya, jadi sepatunya turun setengah harga. Benar-benar tidak menyesal kok. Sumpah! Aku pernah melihat harga sepatu bot itu di majalah _Vogue_ dan harganya jauh lebih mahal! 1,670 dolar atau setara dengan 1,963,327.15 juta won. Satu catatan lagi, sepatu-sepatu Gianvito Rossi masih jadi barang langka di Korea.

"Waah… bagusnya! Aku suka. Sudah kuduga ini akan terlihat sempurna." Minseok eonni berputar-putar di tempat sambil mematut dirinya di kaca jendela besar di samping meja kami. Dia jadi pusat perhatian. Dalam sekejap separuh pengunjung wanita disini tampak seperti lesbian yang begitu tergila-gila pada kaki.

Tak bisa kupungkiri sepatu itu memang bagus sekali di kaki Minseok eonni. Tungkai kakinya yang pendek jadi kelihatan jenjang dan berkilauan.

Aaah! Harusnya aku beli dua.

"Sehun, bagaimana menurutmu?" Minseok eonni berpose ala model catwalk di depanku.

Aku mengangguk-angguk, berusaha terlihat antusias. "Iya. Bagus banget. Nah sekarang, mana sepatu bot koboi pesananku?"

Bukannya duduk manis dan menurut, Minseok eonni malah berputar-putar lagi, "Sabar dulu dong…"

Ya ampun. Sampai kapan? Aku tidak sedang dikerjai kan?!

Tiba-tiba Minseok eonni berhenti berputar, raut wajahnya berganti serius. "Oh iya, aku ingin mengakui sesuatu."

Aku juga tak kalah serius, "Ada apa?"

"Sepatu bot koboinya ketinggalan. Aku lupa bawa. Ambil sendiri ya di rumah."

Tatapanku sebelas dua belas dengan boneka pembunuh di film SAW.

Minseok eonni tertawa terbahak-bahak sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya, "Bercanda, becanda. Ada kok di bagasi mobil, tunggu sebentar ya, biar kuambilkan dulu."

Begitu Minseok eonni berjalan pergi, aku menyesap signature coklat-ku yang belum tersentuh sama sekali.

"Sehun?"

Aku tersedak coklat panas dan mendapati diriku berhadapan dengan wajah yang sepertinya kukenal.

Dia… dia…

"Tao?!" seruku akhirnya, benar-benar kaget bisa bertemu Tao siang-siang bolong begini. Di Starbucks pula. Apa yang dia lakukan di Starbucks? Bukankah harusnya dia sedang di Cina sana?

"Hai, senang bertemu lagi. Apa kabar?" tanyanya dengan senyum mereka seperti biasa. Lingkar-lingkar hitam di bawah matanya masih ada. Sangat ciri khas Tao. Kalau dilihat baik-baik, cowok itu sudah banyak mengalami transformasi. Dari bayi kepompong jadi pangeran kupu-kupu. Bahkan—harus kuakui—Tao terlihat sangat cool dan tampan. Gaya rambutnya berubah total dan dia memakai kemeja kotak-kotak dan celana jeans Lee yang keren. Dari atas sampai bawah terlihat sangat matching. Tanpa cela sama sekali. Lengan ototnya juga besar. Sungguh… _macho_.

Demi Tuhan… sejak kapan Tao jadi sekeren ini? Dia bukan bocah ingusan culun lagi yang hobinya main mahyong depan rumah.

Aduh, apa yang terjadi? Ini tidak beres. Harusnya Tao jongkok-jongkok di rumah sambil main mahyong, bukannya berkeliaran di daerah pertokoan elit dan berpenampilan bagus!

"Baik," jawabku tetap berlagak kalem, "Kau sendiri?"

Tao melempar senyum penuh arti. Aku tidak tahu apa artinya, tapi yang jelas agak beda dari senyumnya yang tadi. Apa maksudnya sih? "Ya, sangat baik. Tidak pernah merasa sebaik ini."

Aku pura-pura polos, "Kau baru pulang dari Qingdao?"

Tao menggeleng, "Sebenarnya sudah seminggu lalu aku tiba di Korea. Jiyeon ingin menikah di kampung halamannya dan kami sedang dalam persiapan. Yaa, kau tahu sendirilah." Aku mendengar ada nada bangga luar biasa dalam ucapan Tao. Gawat. Jangan bilang dia masih mengira aku naksir padanya?

Seorang gadis datang terseok-seok di belakang Tao sambil menenteng sekitar dua puluh kantung belanjaan di tangannya.

"Oppa, kau curang ah! Jalan duluan tanpa berniat membantuku," keluh gadis itu, bibirnya mengerucut manja. Rasa iri bercampur jengkel tiba-tiba menjalar naik.

Oppa?

Okey… bukan pertanda bagus. Jadi ini yang namanya Jiyeon?

Puh. Terlalu kurus.

"Oh iya, Sehun, ini Jiyeon. Jiyeon, ini Sehun."

Mulut perempuan itu bergerak satu milimeter, dan sadarlah aku begitu caranya tersenyum menyapa rival. Huh. Sombong sekali! Pasti dia sudah mendengar cerita soal aku yang 'menyerang' bibir Tao habis-habisan di kebun ibunya.

Aku juga tak mau repot-repot tersenyum, "Halo."

"Kau teman lamanya Tao?" aku bisa mendengar deru senapan mesin dari nada bicara Jiyeon. Belum apa-apa perempuan congkak ini sudah berniat cari ribut denganku. Sial. Dia pikir aku takut, apa? Baiklah. Akan kuladeni permainanmu… _bitch_!

"Ya, dan sebenarnya aku bukan sekedar _teman lama_ , sih." Aku melirik percaya diri kearah Tao yang balas menatapku tak mengerti.

Tangan Jiyeon mencengkram kantung belanja Gucci-nya kuat-kuat sampai urat-urat birunya bertonjolan semua. Kentara sekali dia mati-matian menahan diri untuk tidak menjambak rambut indahku. Bukannya aku cemburu atau apa, tapi aku merasa sedikit kecil hati melihat Tao tersenyum pada sosok Jiyeon yang rambutnya lurus membosankan, walaupun bajunya cukup… yaaa… lumayan.

Ngomong-ngomong, dia beli anting-anting itu dimana sih?

"Kudengar-dengar katanya kau bekerja sebagai WO di Royal Event ya?" dalam sekejap wajah bengis perempuan itu kembali ke mode sok penting lagi. Diam-diam aku mengasihani Tao yang dengan lugunya mudah terjerat sihir hitam wanita penyihir ini.

Aku mengangguk-angguk tenang sambil menyesap coklat panasku pelan-pelan, terlihat sangat bijaksana dan dewasa. "Begitulah."

"Masa? Kalau tidak salah direktur utamanya korupsi dan staf-stafnya menagih orang-orang tak berdosa dengan harga keterlaluan."

Genderang perang bertalu-talu merdu di telingaku. "Ah, cuma rumor. Hanya anak kecil yang percaya berita bodoh macam itu. Lagipula orang-orang tak berdosanya juga tidak pernah protes kok." balasku sambil tersenyum selembut ibu peri.

Aku bisa melihat Jiyeon shock berat dihina 'anak kecil' oleh seorang wanita yang pernah mencicipi bibir perawan kekasihnya di kebun tomat. Rasakan! Biar kapok. Mau bilang apalagi, hah?

Tao berdehem, mencoba mencairkan atmosfir perang dunia ketiga di sekelilingnya, "Eh, kau sendirian saja nih? Tidak bersama teman?"

Sebenarnya aku ingin bilang lagi bersama klienku, bisnis barter sepatu. Tapi waktu kulihat wajah sengak Jiyeon yang kembali menatapku dengan dagu terangkat, aku buru-buru mengurungkan niat. Bisa-bisa dia malah melontarkan kalimat hinaan: "Direkturnya korupsi sih. Jadi tidak sanggup beli sepatu bot sendiri."

Aku tidak boleh memberi umpan ke dalam mulut buaya. "Sebenarnya hari ini aku sedang janjian dengan teman-teman SMA-ku, yaa kau tahulah, Yixing, Jinyoung dan Baekhyun. Kami akhir-akhir ini senang mengadakan semacam acara kumpul-kumpul. Biasalah… sosialita jaman sekarang." Yang memang kemarin _benar-benar_ kulakukan, jadi omonganku tidak sekedar bulshit belaka. Tentunya, sedikit dibumbui biar terdengar spektakuler.

Jiyeon menoleh ke segala penjuru, "Oh ya? Dimana mereka sekarang? Aku tidak lihat siapa-siapa daritadi."

Asshole! Apa masalahnya sih perempuan ini?! "Tentu saja kau tidak lihat! Kau kan baru datang dua menit yang lalu. Mereka sedang di toilet. Kalau kau memang sebegitu ngebetnya ingin berkenalan dengan mereka, silahkan susul sendiri di toilet." Dalam hati aku berdoa semoga Yixing, Baekhyun dan Jinyoung tiba-tiba muncul secara ajaib di toilet dan sedang menggosipkan bumbu masak kepiting saus tiram.

"Ya ampun, santai saja, tidak perlu bernafsu begitu." Jiyeon tersenyum kecut mendengar nada bicaraku yang agak ketus. Bagaimana aku bisa santai kalau dari awal dia yang sengaja memancing keributan?

Tao menghela napas panjang dan berdiri salah tingkah diantara dua singa betina kepanasan, "Jiyeon benar, Hun. Santai saja, ini tempat umum. Apa kau tidak sadar mata orang-orang sedang melirik kesini?"

What? Dia menyalahkan aku?!

"Kalau begitu kami permisi dulu," Tao tersenyum manis pada si penyihir, "Jiyeon masih mau ke Tiffany's. Memilih-milih kalung yang akan dikenakan saat resepsi nanti." dia mengulurkan tangan dan mulai memilin ujung rambut Jiyeon dengan jarinya.

Aku tak tahan lagi. Merasa kecolongan dengan teman masa kecilku yang ternyata seorang _'Future Ideal Husband'_ dan mau membelikan pacar penyihirnya kalung di Tiffany's.

Tidak adil! Mengapa aku tidak punya cowok yang mau membelikanku kalung di Tiffany's?

"Kami harap kau bisa datang hari sabtu nanti." Tao melempar senyum ramah.

Cepat-cepat aku menampilkan wajah percaya diri lagi, "Tentu, tentu aku bakal datang. Lihat saja, aku nanti tamu yang datang paling pertama di acara kalian." Sebenarnya ada sedikit ucapan menyindir yang tanpa kusadari ikut terlontar keluar. Habisnya aku muak pada Jiyeon. Lihat tuh, sekarang dia malah buang muka sambil mendengus. Nah, menyebalkan sekali kan?

Tao tidak peka. Dia tidak menangkap kalimat sindiranku dan malah terus-menerus tersenyum seperti Smiley.

"Kalau bisa, aku mau bawa tunanganku sekalian. Tidak apa-apa kan?"

Tao menatapku seolah aku mau membawa sepuluh beruang Siberia, "Kau sudah punya tunangan?"

"Well, surprise!" ujarku riang. Aku tahu harusnya aku tidak berbohong, tapi yang tadi itu benar-benar refleks. Serius! Keluar begitu saja. Aku tidak tahu. Pasti ada yang salah di kepalaku. Mungkin gara-gara semalam Yixing melemparku terlalu keras ke lantai.

"Tapi… tapi…" Tao kelihatan bingung dan matanya menerawang jauh sekali, seperti sedang berpikir keras. "Orangtuamu tidak cerita apa-apa. Mereka tidak pernah bilang kau sudah bertunangan. Kemarin malam aku sempat mengunjungi mereka dan mereka tidak menyinggung apa-apa soal cowokmu, tunangan, atau apalah."

Reaksi Tao memang agak tak terduga. Bisa dibilang, sedikit berlebihan. Aku juga bingung. Barangkali dia memang masih punya secuil perasaan terhadapku. Barangkali dia diam-diam berharap aku akan menggagalkan pestanya lalu menyelamatkan dia dari jeratan penyihir jahat berkedok gadis-kurus-berambut-lurus-membosankan.

Barangkali…

"Mungkin mereka lupa," jawabku santai, "Akhir-akhir ini orangtuaku memang sering pikun. Sudah biasa."

"Ooh…" Tao mengangguk-angguk, ekpresinya masih menerawang jauh. "Mungkin."

"Chagi, cepat dong! Ini sudah jam dua siang. Kita kan masih harus fitting baju dan bertemu penata rambut kenalan Ibuku." Jiyeon merengek-rengek sambil bergelayut manja di lengan Tao.

Tao kembali tersenyum cerah, "Baiklah, maaf kami tidak bisa berlama-lama. Ada urusan yang lebih urgent. Bye, Sehun. Jangan lupa datang ya."

Jiyeon tersenyum super manis kali ini, "Jangan lupa juga ajak _tunanganmu_. Kami tunggu."

Jahat! Sapi jahat! Bodoh. Kurus… jahat… kurus… jahat…

"Sehun? Ada apa? Semua baik-baik saja?" Minseok eonni berdiri di depanku menggantikan dua orang tadi. Pasti karena asik mengumpat aku jadi tidak sadar.

Aku mengangguk kecil dan tersenyum biasa, "Tidak ada apa-apa. Hanya sedang menghitung jumlah tagihan kartu kredit," ucapku asal, "Oh iya, mana sepatu botnya?"

"Ini," dia menyodorkan kantung besar ke tanganku, "Maaf ya tadi agak lama, soalnya teman kelas yogaku menelpon dan kami ngobrol lama sekali. Obrolannya sangat seru sampai-sampai aku lupa waktu."

Aku juga ngobrol lama sekali disini. Obrolannya sangat memuakkan sampai-sampai aku terpaksa berbohong punya tunangan. Sekarang aku pusing tujuh keliling harus mencari tunanganku dimana. Aku 'kan tidak mungkin tiba-tiba mendekati seorang pria tak dikenal lalu menyuruh dia melamarku sekarang juga. Aku bisa disangka pengidap kelainan jiwa. Toh, selama ini aku juga tidak pernah benar-benar dekat dengan seorang pria pun di kantor. Ralat, aku tidak pernah dekat dengan pria manapun di seluruh dunia! Tak heran tuduhan miring soal orientasi seksualku yang menyimpang sempat beredar luas di kantor. Katanya aku penyuka sesama jenis. Entah siapa yang berani menyebar fitnah murahan itu. Sialnya, tidak sedikit orang yang percaya aku benar-benar pecinta wanita. Gara-gara aku sering janji ketemuan dengan klien-klien wanitaku di café-cafe. Aku dituduh germo lah, agen penyalur wanita-wanita hidung belang lah. Padahal kan ketemu-ketemuan di café-café itu murni bisnis barter barang. Tidak lebih! Tanya saja mantan-mantan klienku kalau kalian tidak percaya.

Sebenarnya rumor tersebar bukan tanpa alasan, ada yang tidak senang aku punya banyak klien dan bisnisku lancar. Itu saja. Tapi mereka tidak paham. Bisnis sampinganku dituduh bisinis barter wanita panggilan. Malah beberapa pria yang dulu sempat mendekatiku akhirnya angkat kaki dan kabur secepat mungkin, secepat pemberitaan miring itu beredar. Memang sekarang keadaannya sudah lebih membaik dan rumor menghilang secepat kabut asap. Tapi kita semua tahu merubah mindset seorang manusia tidak semudah membalik telapak kaki gajah.

"Wow, thanks ya." aku mengeluarkan isinya lalu kuamati. Emm… bagus. Bagus sih. Ya… bagus. Bagus kok.

Duh, kenapa aku jadi tidak antusias begini ya? Jiyeon dan Tao benar-benar sukses besar mengacaukan moodku hari ini. Hore. Kerja bagus. Hebat sekali.

Sepulang dari sini aku harus sudah punya tunangan. Terserah. Siapa saja. Jika Pak Siwon menolak, aku akan mendobrak pintu ruangan Pak Donghae kemudian mengancamnya. Kalau Pak Donghae tidak bersedia, anak penjaga kantin yang lumayan manis itu juga boleh. Masa bodoh dia masih anak SMP bau kencur.

Ya Tuhan… aku harus mencari tunanganku dimana?! Besok sudah hari Sabtu dan sampai detik ini aku masih wanita lajang tua tak berguna yang hobi menghambur-hamburkan duit tapi sebenarnya sangat kuper terhadap lelaki.

Aaarghhhh! Rasanya aku ingin bunuh diri saja.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Aku benar-benar putus asa! Sebagai pelampiasan rasa putus asa ini, malamnya aku memesan pizza banyak sekali dan mengundang ibu-ibu sosialita ke rumah. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Yixing, Jinyoung dan Baekhyun? Mereka memang datang sih. Datang untuk meminjam baju, lebih tepatnya. Mereka mau menghadiri Bachelor Party teman sekantor Baekhyun. Aku terlalu putus asa untuk ikut. Jadi kubiarkan saja mereka datang sebentar lalu pergi.

"Apa aku boleh pinjam scarf merahmu yang ini?"

Aku mengamati penampilan Yixing. Gaun tocca hitam, pump heels merah, dan scarf merah marun dengan bandul berbentuk hati melintang di lehernya mirip kalung, "Begitu lebih baik. Daripada syal leopard coklat tadi."

Yixing berjalan menuju meja riasku, "Trims, Sehunnie. Dan… oh iya, boleh aku pinjam stoking, make up dan tasmu juga? Sepulang dari sana langsung kukembalikan kok."

Aku memijat keningku, makin pusing. "Ya, ya baiklah. Berbuat sesuka hati kalian."

"Asiik!" Baekhyun melonjak-lonjak kegirangan, "Kalau pakaian dalam boleh?"

Tuhaaan. "Apa saja selain pakaian dalam, _please_." aku sudah kapok meminjamkan benda pribadiku pada orang lain.

Baekhyun kelihatan agak murung, tapi dia berubah ceria begitu Jinyoung melepas atasan dress shirt biru navy dan menggantinya dengan cami dress Mango warna putih.

"Sempurna sekali, Jinnie! Lekuk-lekuk pinggang kurusmu jadi tersamarkan."

Jinyoung memutar bola mata agak sebal. Mulut Baekhyun memang terkadang agak terlalu jujur. "Terima kasih banyak pujiannya, Baekki."

"Aku tidak perlu pinjam baju dan make up, penampilanku sudah oke. Tapi kalau sepatu Marie Claire-mu yang pink polkadot boleh kan? Soalnya ukuran kaki kita sama," cengiran lima jari Baekhyun bertengger di depan wajahku.

Aku mengangkat majalahku tinggi-tinggi. Punggung s-curve Beyonce menghalangi cengiran lima jari Baekhyun, "Semuanya ada di lemari sepatu. Silahkan cari sendiri." Fyi, aku punya satu ruangan khusus untuk menyimpan harta-harta karunku yang terdiri dari lemari pakaian, lemari sepatu, dan lemari tas. Di masa depan aku sudah berangan-angan untuk menambah lemari topi dan lemari perhiasan juga.

Sejam kemudian barulah semuanya tampil rapi dan siap berangkat ke pesta. Kukira mereka sudah naik mobil, ternyata Yixing balik lagi. Rambut pirangnya disanggul tinggi dan beberapa helai yang tersisa dibiarkan jatuh di samping pipinya.

"Yakin kau tidak mau ikut?"

Aku menggeleng dibalik majalah, "Tidak. Aku sedang ingin sendiri. Menenangkan pikiran."

"Kalau mau ikut tidak apa-apa, kami tunggu. Barangkali di pesta nanti ada cowok yang mau langsung mengajakmu kawin."

Aku melempar majalah kearahnya, benda tolol itu malah mengenai tembok. Yixing tertawa-tawa puas melihatku depresi akut.

"Daahh, Hunnie sayang. Sampai jumpa di altar pelaminan! Ajak-ajak ya kalo menikah. Nanti aku jadi gadis penebar bunga."

Aku melipat kedua tangan di dada lalu memutar badanku menghadap ke komputer. Suara tawa Yixing kedengaran semakin menjauh, lama-lama lenyap seiring dengan suara pintu depan yang ditutup.

Hening. Kesunyian kembali menyelimutiku begitu mereka pergi.

Lapar. Lapaarr… aku lapar sekali! Pikiran tentang tunang-tunangan ini betul-betul menguras seluruh isi perutku. Dimana kotak-kotak pizza tadi?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ketika Chanyeol masuk, dia terperangah kaget mendapati Sehun duduk mengenaskan di lantai, matanya terpaku nanar ke televisi, nonton spongebob bagai terhipnotis, pakai piyama garis-garis yang kelihatan lusuh dan dia sedang berusaha menjejalkan dua potongan besar pizza daging ke mulutnya sekaligus.

"Ya Tuhan," Chanyeol menjatuhkan tasnya di lantai kemudian berlari panik menghampiri sang adik, "Ada apa, Hun? Kau kenapa?" tanya Chanyeol ekstra cemas.

"Auw hok popo…" jawab Sehun dengan mulut gembung dipenuhi pizza.

"Pelan-pelan dong makannya. Itu mulut, bukan vacuum cleaner," dumel Chanyeol sambil beranjak ke dapur dan mengambil piring kosong, "Muntahkan."

Sehun menggeleng.

"Muntahkan! Nanti kau mati tersedak pizza. Aku tidak mau jadi saksi mata kematian adikku sendiri."

Sehun mendengus kesal. Tapi mau tak mau dituruti juga perintah Chanyeol, pizza-pizza besar menjijikkan itu dia lepehkan diatas piring. Chanyeol meringis sambil bergidik geli melihatnya. Bisa-bisanya anak ini makan besar-besar begitu.

Chanyeol menyingkirkan piring berisi dua pizza bekas air liur Sehun lalu kembali duduk bersila di samping adik bungsu kesayangan.

"Kau ini kenapa sih? Mau melakukan percobaan bunuh diri dengan menelan pizza kebanyakan atau apa?"

Bukannya menjawab, Sehun malah memeluk lututnya lebih erat.

"Huun.."

Sehun menghela napas, "Aku tidak jadi datang ke acaranya Tao."

Chanyeol terdiam sesaat. Berusaha mencerna perkataan Sehun barusan sambil membuat berbagai macam asumsi dalam kepala.

"Kenapa?" tanya Chanyeol akhirnya karena sang adik tak kunjung juga buka suara.

Sehun tarik-buang napas lagi. Kali ini lebih panjang dan lambat, "Aku tidak punya tunangan."

Alis Chanyeol berkumpul di tengah semua, "Hah?"

"Tadi aku sudah bertemu Tao dan Jiyeon," curhatnya, dia beringsut mundur sedikit jadi bisa menyandarkan kepalanya di dudukan sofa.

Mengertilah Chanyeol sekarang apa permasalahannya. Jalan pikiran Sehun sangat mudah ditebak. Apalagi mereka sudah tinggal bersama dari bayi. "Dan kau bilang pada mereka kau sudah punya tunangan?"

Sehun bungkam selama beberapa detik, tidak langsung merespon. Semenit kemudian barulah dia mengangguk pelan.

Chanyeol tersenyum geli sambil menggeleng, "Cemburu ya?"

Sehun terlonjak tak terima dituduh cemburu, "Cemburu? Aku?! Yang benar saja! Mereka jungkir balikpun aku tidak perduli."

"Kalau tidak perduli, terus kenapa kau tidak bersenang-senang seperti teman-temanmu? Kenapa malah sendirian di kamar terus berusaha bunuh diri?"

Sehun menyilangkan tangan di dada, "Aku tidak berusaha bunuh diri!" bantahnya agak terlalu nyolot, "Hanya sedang…"

"Introspeksi diri?" tebak Chanyeol. "Kau kepikiran karena sampai sekarang kau tidak punya kekasih sedangkan semua teman-temanmu sebentar lagi akan menikah. Betul kan?"

Sehun mengangguk lagi, "Ya, itu juga."

Tiba-tiba terbesit di sebuah ide di kepala Chanyeol, "Hei, kau tahu? Lupakan saja Tao bodoh itu. Dia yang menyesal karena tidak berjuang mendapatkanmu dulu. Kau tidak perlu sedih cuma gara-gara cowok seperti dia. Rugi! Malah, harusnya kita bersenang-senang sekarang. Aku akan mengajakmu ke suatu tempat."

Dahi Sehun berkerut heran, "Kemana?"

Chanyeol tersenyum sok rahasia, Sehun curiga kakaknya ini sedang merencanakan sesuatu. Sudah terbaca dari kilatan-kilatan jahil di matanya. "Ada deh. Pokoknya ganti baju saja. Pakai sesuatu yang paling bagus. Nanti aku hubungi Kris untuk menjemput kita."

Sehun tidak bergerak-bergerak juga. "Eonni, ada apa sih? Kita mau kemana?"

Chanyeol bangkit berdiri dan menggiring Sehun tak sabaran, "Cerewet. Sudah ganti baju sana," Sehun di dorong masuk ke kamar terus pintunya ditutup, "Dandan yang cantik ya!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Aku lagi tidak berselera dandan malam ini. Paling-paling Kris oppa dan Chanyeol eonni cuma mau mengajakku jalan-jalan ke Mall. Untuk apa pakai gaun mahal? Jadi aku hanya pakai celana jeans ketat, atasan dress shirt bahan chiffon seperti yang dikenakan Jinyoung tadi—hanya saja punyaku motif daun warna hijau tosca—dan terakhir, summer wedges turquoise. Biar penampilanku tidak terlalu _flat_ , aku menambahkan beberapa aksesori seperti gelang-gelang dan kalung liontin kupu-kupu sebagai pemanis. Setelah ganti baju, aku membuka lemari tas dan menyambar hobo bags coklat muda yang terletak paling bawah lalu membubuhkan make up sekedarnya, supaya wajahku tidak kelihatan terlalu pucat dibawah cahaya terang lampu Mall.

"Sudah siap?" tanya Chanyeol eonni yang juga sudah membubuhkan lisptik dan blush on ke wajahnya. Dia tidak perlu ganti baju. Pakaian yang dia kenakan selalu perfect. Sangat wajar untuk orang yang profesi sehari-harinya tampil di layar kaca membawakan liputan berita politik dan sosial. Kakakku yang satu itu memang reporter VoA Korea. Sangat cerdas. Waktu wisuda saja Ipk-nya lebih tinggi dariku, dia lulus cumlaude dengan nilai 3,8 dan disuruh berpidato memberikan kata sambutan di depan petinggi-petinggi kampus. Dua hari kemudian, banyak tawaran jobdesk berdatangan ke emailnya tapi kakakku malah tertarik jadi reporter diatas semua profesi elit yang bisa dia jalani. Aku tidak bilang jadi reporter itu tidak elit, apalagi ini VoA. Tapi bayangkan perusahaan-perusahaan sekaliber Samsung, Toshiba, Chevron dan National Iranian Oil Company menawarinya pekerjaan dengan tawaran gaji yang sangat tinggi dan kakakku malah lebih memilih jadi reporter. Bayangkan!

Chanyeol eonni memang jenius. Sayangnya dia seringkali bertingkah aneh yang tak lazim. Jadi orang-orang tidak percaya kalau dia _cumlaude_ dan tengah melanjutkan studi S2.

Baru saja aku akan menyahut pertanyaannya tadi, ketika dari arah belakang aku mendengar suara pintu kamar tamu dibuka. Rupanya Kris oppa. Aku kok tadi tidak mendengar suara ribut-ribut orang datang? Tau-tau Kris oppa sudah muncul dari kamar. Atau jangan-jangan dia memang lewat jendela?

"Ready?" dia bertanya sambil menatap aku dan Chanyeol eonni bergantian.

Oh, benar-benar pasangan yang perfect. Kris oppa juga tampan sekali pakai setelan jas abu-abu itu, sangat matching dengan style Chanyeol eonni. Mereka mau kemana sih sebenarnya? Aku jadi tidak pede melihat penampilanku sendiri.

"Mau kemana lagi, Hun? Kita berangkat sekarang," tegur Kris oppa waktu melihat aku jalan terburu-buru melewati dia.

"Bajuku—"

"Sudah. Sudah cantik kok. Aku yakin _dia_ pasti suka," tukas Chanyeol eonni sambil mengedipkan mata penuh persekongkolan ke suaminya.

Dia? Dia siapa?

Oo… tidak. Tidak mungkin _dia_. Jangan bilang _dia_ …

Aku menyipitkan mata, memelototi mereka dengan ekspresi galakku yang paling seram. "Kalian juga mengajak Kai?"

Kris oppa dan Chanyeol eonni tidak menggubris pertanyaanku. Mereka malah jalan duluan. Ck. Selaluuu saja begitu! Selalu berakting pura-pura tuli. Sepanjang jalan pun mereka selalu terlibat obrolan seru dalam forum sendiri. Mulai dari guru bahasa inggris Dennis yang katanya mirip Jennifer Aniston sampai guru balet Sophia yang pengidap anoreksia dan mirip tengkorak di film Nightmare karena beratnya hanya 35 kg, disambung topik mengenai Zhuyi yang katanya mulai naksir gadis keturunan Belanda di kelas musik. Kadang aku merasa Zhuyi terlalu dewasa untuk ukuran anak sebelas tahun. Disaat kedua adiknya berebut ingin masuk ke Rumah Santa, Zhuyi tenang-tenang berdiri di luar arena sambil nonton National Geographic di youtube. Kris oppa dan Chanyeol eonni sangat bangga terhadap putra sulung mereka. Aku malah prihatin Zhuyi bakal jadi bapak-bapak di usia tujuh belas tahun.

Merasa bosan, iseng-iseng aku mengobrak-abrik kantong belakang jok yang diduduki Kris oppa. Ternyata ada majalah VoA edisi minggu lalu. Aku menghidupkan lampu baca dan telunjukku bergerak menyusuri daftar isi, mencari artikel menarik. Tiba-tiba sorot mataku menangkap sesuatu. Ada foto kecil Kai dengan judul besar " **15 Rich Billionaires Who Stay Grounded & Humble** **",** halaman 47. Ha? Kai itu ' _Billionaires man_ '? Dari segi mana? Kok tidak kelihatan? Apa karena itu dia bisa masuk nominasi lima belas besar? Penasaran. Kira-kira dia ada di peringkat ke berapa ya?

Ooh! Itu dia, halaman 47! Aku melewatkan beberapa orang dan langsung membaca Kai yang ternyata hanya berada di peringkat dua belas. Well, not bad.

 _Kim Jongin_

 _Umur: 36_

 _Pendidikan: Cambridge_

 _Status saat ini: Single_

Dia beneran single? Agak mengherankan untuk seorang pria yang namanya berada di jajaran kedua belas dalam daftar lima belas orang terkaya.

 _Kim Jongin, atau yang lebih kita kenal dengan nama Kim Kai, adalah konsultan sukses keturunan Korea yang berhasil memperoleh kekayaannya dengan menjadi seorang konsultan geologi sekaligus Ketua_ _Divisi kerjasama hubungan luar_ _sebuah Lembaga Riset dan Penelitian di Guatemala, Amerika Utara. Kai memiliki kekayaan lebih dari_ _US$ 5 Miliar atau_ _5,878,225,000,000 Won Korea. Berkat skill dan kemampuannya, Kai telah dipercaya oleh berbagai pihak dan sering mendapatkan tawaran proyek dari perusahaan-perusahaan lokal maupun asing. Kai pernah terlibat kerjasama dengan PetroChina dalam_ _proyek pembangkit listrik 35.000 megawatt (MW) di_ _Meksiko_ _. Baru-baru ini dia juga melakukan kontrak kerjasama dengan Kogas dalam Proyek Manzanillo, yaitu pembangunan port dan_ _pipa gas sepanjang 318 km di Guadalajara_. _Meski begitu,_ _Kai masih mencukur rambutnya sendiri dan masih menggunakan sepeda sebagai alat transportasinya ke tempat kerja._ _Kai mengaku lebih senang_ _hidup sederhana. Dia tidak memiliki pakaian mahal, naik pesawat kelas ekonomi, dan selalu memesan anggur kedua termurah ketika dia di sebuah restoran._ _Satu hal yang mahal pernah dibelinya adalah sebuah rumah senilai $7 juta_. _Diluar profesi resminya,_ _Kai juga dikenal sebagai aktivis filantropi, uangnya dihabiskan pada peningkatan ilmu pengetahuan, pendidikan, hak-hak sipil, dan perawatan kesehatan di Amerika Serikat, Irlandia, dan empat negara lain. Dia mengatakan bahwa ketika ia mulai bekerja, tujuannya adalah murni untuk bekerja keras, bukan untuk menjadi kaya. Kai menganut filosofi hidup dari almarhum ayahnya yang sampai saat ini masih dia pegang teguh, yaitu_ _"Tetap rendah hati dan hemat tidak peduli berapa banyak uang yang anda peroleh."_

Kekayaan 5,8 triliun dan pria ini malah naik sepeda ke kantornya? Is he crazy or nuts?! Lalu… apa dia memang sekikir itu sampai harus mencukur rambutnya sendiri? Memangnya biaya tukang cukur berapa? Astaga…

Eh, tapi… kekayaan 5,8 triliun itu hebat juga. Tidak mengherankan dia punya banyak simpanan harta kekayaan kalau hal paling mahal yang pernah dia beli cuma satu rumah. Ckck. Jika aku yang punya uang segitu, barangkali aku sudah pulang pergi London-Paris-Seoul setiap hari. Rumahku ada empat, satu disini, satu di New York, satu di Rusia dan satu di Tokyo. Tiap weekend aku akan berlayar naik kapal pesiar dan melancong ke pulau-pulau indah di seluruh dunia pakai mini dress pantai yang mempertontonkan punggung dan belahan dadaku, kacamata Evasion by Louis Vuitton, serta topi lebar yang cantik.

Kim Kai… kekayaan 5,8 triliun. Hmm. Boleh juga. Tao tidak ada apa-apanya dibanding pria ini. Kaya, tampan, terpelajar dan aktivis kemanusiaan. Tapi sayang pelit. Tapi kaya. Tapi pelit. Tapi kaya…

Duh. Aku jadi bingung! Apa memang sebaiknya aku mulai membuka hatiku untuk dia ya? Coba-coba dulu jalani. Siapa tahu kami cocok dan ternyata dia tidak sepelit yang diberitakan.

"Sampaaai!" suara melengking Chanyeol eonni membuyarkan lamunanku.

Sampai? Sampai diman—Hotel The Ritz Carlton?

"Ritz Carlton?" aku menatap bingung Kris oppa dan Chanyeol eonni, tapi keduanya menampakkan wajah polos tak berdosa.

"Ayo turun, kita makan malam disini. Bukankah kau belum makan?" tanya Kris oppa sambil membukakan pintu belakang untukku. Aku merasa seperti tamu kerajaan sampai harus dibukakan pintu segala.

Aku menggaruk-garuk kepalaku yang tidak gatal, "Yaa belum sih. Tapi ini kan… harusnya ini acara dinner kalian berdua saja. Aku tidak mau jadi kambing congek."

"Tidak ada yang akan jadi kambing congek. Tenang saja," Kris oppa tertawa kecil lalu melirik istrinya.

Chanyeol eonni mencibirku, "Ya, tenang saja. Apalagi kau sudah menghabiskan dua kotak pizza ukuran besar. Mana ada kambing semaruk itu?"

Kris oppa terperangah, "Dua kotak?"

Aku mengendikkan bahu santai, "Pelampiasan."

Kami tak saling berbicara lagi sampai tiba di dalam hotel. Harus kuakui, aku sangat terkesan. Hotel ini sungguh berkelas dengan lobi hotel yang luas, pilar-pilar marmer besar sebagai penyangga di beberapa sisi, serta pot-pot bunga putih yang berisi bunga-bunga indah berukuran raksasa sebagai penghias di beberapa sisi. Menurut pengamatanku, Kris oppa dan Chanyeol eonni sudah berkali-kali menginap dan dinner romantis disini karena satpam-satpamnya tahu nama mereka, waktu di pintu masuk tadi, semua pegawainya langsung membungkuk hormat begitu melihat kami. Aku merasa seperti tamu kerajaan sungguhan.

Ketika sampai di meja resepsionis, _concierge_ dengan setelan jas trendi berkerah Nehru melempar senyum ramah pada kami. "Selamat malam, Mr Wu," sapanya khidmat, "Dan Mrs Wu. Selamat datang kembali di The Ritz Carlton. Ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

"Ya, baru-baru ini saya memesan dua meja di lounge."

Concierge menunduk dan mengutak-atik sesuatu di komputer berlayar kecil itu lalu kembali tersenyum santun pada kakak iparku, "Meja dan prasmanannya sudah siap, Tuan. Teman anda juga sudah tiba sekitar lima menit yang lalu. Apabila ada hal lain yang anda perlukan, jangan ragu-ragu memberitahu saya."

Teman? Tuh kan, benar feelingku. Dua orang ini merencanakan sesuatu. Aku memang tidak akan jadi kambing congek, karena kami akan double date! DOUBLE DATE! Bersama… Kai, _of course._ Teman yang dimaksud si concierge tadi pasti Tuan Kim Kai yang terhormat. Tak ada tersangka lain.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kai terkagum-kagum menatap Sehun yang malam ini terlihat sangat _chic_. Juga tampak rapi dan cantik seperti terakhir kali mereka bertemu di bar. Tak ada sehelai rambutpun yang tidak pada tempatnya. Baju yang dia kenakan agak transparan dan mata tembus pandang Kai masih bisa melihat bra warna coklat dibalik baju motif daun-daun itu. Terus terang, dia sudah melihat lebih daripada itu. Hampir… semuanya. Kecuali satu bagian tersembunyi yang dianggap paling 'sakral' bagi kaum hawa. Dan dia begitu _sangat_ merindukan pemandangan 'sejuk' seperti kemarin malam. Tiba-tiba Kai diserang hasrat kuat untuk membuat wanita ini _berantakan_. Apa dia masih kelihatan serapi dan seperfect ini?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Aku memuntir-muntir ujung taplak meja.

Kai asik mengunyah jamur.

Aku menggulung-gulung kain serbet.

Kai menelan kuah sup.

Aku membuka tutup botol merica dan mengulanginya sebanyak tiga kali seperti anak kecil penderita autisme.

Kai asik mengunyah jamur kedua.

Sudah cukup! Aku harus cari bahan obrolan. Apa saja. Diam-diaman begini betul-betul menyiksa batin.

"Hei, sudah baca buku yang kuberikan?" Kai mendahuluki buka suara.

Buku? Buku apa? Oh, buku jelek yang sampulnya tidak menarik itu? Yang tentang kerang sesuatu? Aku bahkan sudah lupa apa judulnya.

Aku harus jujur apa bohong? Kalau aku bilang belum baca apa dia akan tersinggung dan menganggapku tidak tahu terima kasih? Habisnya aku tidak tertarik mempelajari kerang-kerangan.

Terkadang terlalu jujur belum tentu baik. "Sudah," anggukku sekenanya.

"Oh iya? Terus bagaimana? Bagus?" kali ini dia berhenti makan sup jamur dan menatapku amat serius. Anehnya aku langsung merasa salah tingkah dipandangi begitu. Padahal kemarin-kemarin aku gemas sekali ingin mendorong dia ke lumpur hisap.

Bagus? Judul saja aku lupa, bagaimana aku bisa tahu apa isinya?

"Bagus kok. Mengajarkan kita untuk selalu… membudidayakan kerang," jawabku asal.

Kukira dia akan tertawa terpingkal-pingkal, ternyata ekspresinya masih serius dan kelihatan berminat. Duh. Jangan tanya-tanya soal kerang lagi, dong! "Begitu ya? Aku malah belum baca sama sekali. Langsung kubeli dari toko buku di bandara."

Toko buku di bandara? Lho, harga buku di bandara kan mahal-mahal? Hah! Kena kau! Ternyata dia betul-betul tidak seirit yang diberitakan di majalah.

"Aku tidak keberatan dengan sesuatu yang expensive," tambahnya seperti bisa membaca isi pikiranku, "Asal itu ada hubungannya dengan edukasi dan benar-benar bermanfaat."

Bermanfaat? Jadi pakaian dan kendaraan itu tidak termasuk bermanfaat ya? Baru saja aku hendak menyanggah opininya, ketika Kai lagi-lagi mendahuluiku buka mulut, "Apa yang bisa kau petik dari buku itu?"

Bagai murid sekolah dasar yang sedang dihukum mengerjakan kuis oleh Guru killernya, aku gelagapan bingung. Wait, wait… buku itu tentang apa ya? Kalau tidak salah membahas soal… manfaat kerang? Aku tidak tahu banyak soal kerang sih, tapi kayaknya dulu Kyungsoo eonni sering makan kerang waktu ngidam dan dia bilang kerang sangat bagus untuk imunitas tubuh janin karena mengandung omega 3, sehingga resiko kelahiran prematur bisa diatasi. Katanya kerang itu sumber protein yang rendah lemak kalau dikonsumsi secara wajar selama masa kehamilan, tidak akan membuat tubuh kita makin melar.

Dengan pengetahuan secukupnya yang kudapat dari Kyungsoo eonni, aku mencoba menjelaskan kembali pada Kai. Alis dan jidatnya berkerut-kerut serius, dia terlihat sangat terkesan mendengarku berkhotbah panjang lebar soal kerang dan ibu hamil. Pertanda bagus. Mungkin aku memang punya bakat alamiah jadi dosen. Tapi kalau dipikir-pikir, kayaknya penjelasanku tadi lebih terdengar seperti dokter ahli kandungan.

"Wahh." Kai manggut-manggut. Plis jangan tanya pembahasan kerang dan ibu hamil ada di halaman berapa… "Aku baru tahu lho. Rupanya pengetahuanmu cukup luas juga ya."

Apa maksud ucapannya barusan? Apa dia baru saja menganggapku remeh? Apa dia pikir cewek-cewek sepertiku selalu berotak sempit dan hanya tahu hal-hal remeh temeh seperti meni-pedi?

Well, Tuan Kim Kai Your Highness. _You are messing with the wrong girl!_

Aku melempar senyum bangga dengan dagu terangkat sedikit, "Oh iya dong. Aku lumayan senang baca buku untuk mengisi waktu luang." Walau sejujurnya buku yang paling sering kubaca hanya Vogue, Ceci dan Elle. Tapi dia kan tidak perlu tahu soal itu.

Ekspresi jaim Kai mulai memancarkan binar-binar cerah, "Wow. Rupanya kita sama. Aku juga senang baca buku. Apa kau suka baca karya fiksi atau non fiksi?"

Aku bisa saja kali ini berakting sok pintar dengan bilang "Kau tahu, buku Davinci Code sangat bagus lho. Isinya begitu… kontroversional", tapi aku takut dia bertanya panjang lebar lagi seperti tadi. Lagipula aku hanya tahu garis besar isinya dari cerita orang-orang, aku tak ingin terlihat terlalu tolol dengan menjelaskan sesuatu yang belum sepenuhnya kupahami.

"Kebanyakan sih fiksi," ungkapku tidak sepenuhnya bohong. Kadang-kadang aku baca novel roman bila sudah terlalu jenuh memandangi gambar-gambar model di majalah.

"Ohh…" Kai mengangguk-angguk lagi, "Kalau begitu pernah dengar 'The Chocolate War'? Pernah baca mungkin? Itu novel fiksi karangan Robert Cormier yang dirilis pada tahun 1974."

Aku menggeleng mencoba bersikap jujur. Play save is better. "Belum. Ceritanya tentang apa?"

Kai tidak langsung menjawab, malah menenggak sampanye 'termurah dalam menu', kemudian menatap kedalam mataku. Cukup lama dan intens.

Aku menelan ludah. Mata hitam Kai sangat tajam dan _dalam_. Rasa-rasanya aku seperti tersihir hanya dengan duduk diam dan membalas tatapannya. Sungguh sangat mengherankan dia masih single. Pria menawan seperti ini… _oh, shit._ Kepalaku terasa berputar-putar. Kayaknya efek anggur yang kutenggak sudah mulai berasa.

"Kau akan terkejut…" dia menenggak sampanye lagi, "Novel itu dilarang beredar di perpustakaan-perpustakaan dan toko buku sampai hari ini. Tidak mudah menemukannya. Padahal menurutku jalan ceritanya sangat _menantang_."

Caranya saat mengucapkan kalimat 'menantang' tadi menyebabkan seluruh saraf nadiku berdenyut dengan cara yang tidak wajar. Atau ini hanya efek samping alkohol? Aku berdoa semoga saja tidak berbuat memalukan lagi seperti memuntahi kemeja lalu pingsan. Itu akan merusak segalanya.

"Benarkah? Kedengarannya seru. Menantang bagaimana? Apa ada banyak adegan kekerasan?"

Kai tersenyum sambil mengangkat sebelah alis, "Sebaiknya kau baca sendiri. Kapan-kapan kupinjami. Aku tidak akan membocorkan isinya. Tapi aku bisa memberimu sedikit _gambaran_ terhadap _beberapa hal_ dalam novel itu."

Senaif apapun diriku, aku bisa melihat Kai mengharapkan suasana romantis yang 'berbeda'. Seakan untuk lebih menegaskan hal itu, lagu tidur membosankan yang mengalun dari setiap pojok mendadak berubah menjadi irama musik lembut, seksi dan sentimental.

Aku duduk oleng sedikit dari kursi, namun tak mau kalah memberinya senyum penuh arti. "Bagaimana caramu memberi _gambaran_?"

"Tergantung…" sepertinya dia benar-benar sedang mengetesku, "Tergantung bagaimana kau _menginginkannya_ …"

See? Tuan Kim Kai mungkin diberkati semacam bakat khusus membuat kata-kata yang biasa sekalipun terdengar seperti seks panas. Seks yang meniup pikiranmu sampai ke alam bawah sadar, dan akan selalu kau ingat untuk waktu yang _sangat lama_ …

Aku melirik Kris oppa dan Chanyeol eonni yang mejanya jauh dari jangkauan tangan kami. Dua orang itu juga sama-sama hanyut dalam suasana. Biarkan saja mereka. Lebih baik fokus pada pria tampan dihadapanku.

"Bagaimana anggurnya?" tanya Kai.

"Sedap, best of the best." Aku menyesapnya lagi sebelum menyadari gelasku sudah kosong. Sial. Pasti karena gugup, tanpa sadar aku menghabiskan seluruh isi gelas tanpa bersungguh-sungguh menikmati.

"Ini." Kai tertawa pelan sambil mengangkat botol dan mengisi gelasku lagi, "Aku termasuk orang yang jarang minum, tapi malam ini pengecualian. Kesempatan istimewa yang tak boleh kulewatkan."

Istimewa? Barusan tadi dia memujiku istimewa? Padahal di awal pertemuan kami terlihat sangat awkward dan tidak akur. Aneh kan? Dan bukannya bermaksud geer atau apa, tapi dari kalimatnya tadi aku bisa menangkap ribuan makna tersembunyi. Sangaaat ambigu. Jika aku cewek remaja polos, mungkin aku sudah berbunga-bunga dan pulang kerumah sambil menyimpan fotonya di bawah batal. Sayangnya, aku wanita dewasa yang—bisa dibilang—sudah lama sekali tak tersentuh belaian tangan seorang pria.

Aku menatap balik sorot mata dalam miliknya, masih belum percaya betapa luar biasa lelaki ini. _Interesting in his own way_ , meski tanpa setelan jas Armani.

Yeah, barangkali aku sangat _menginginkannya._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kris oppa dan Chanyeol eonni pulang duluan. Meninggalkan aku aman dalam genggaman laki-laki yang memiliki sebuah ereksi menempel pada pantatku dan sebuah janji tentang _kesempatan istimewa yang tak boleh kami lewatkan_.

Aku dan Kai sedang berdiri di dalam lift, dalam perjalanan menuju lantai sepuluh. Tempat dimana Kai memesan satu kamar untuk menikmati _kesempatan istimewa_ kami (Tuh kan? Dia tidak sepelit itu, kok! Malah sangat romantis).

Aku berpaling ke wajah tampannya dan sangat sadar bahwa aku bernapas dengan berat. Pada setiap tarikan nafas, aku bisa menghirup aroma khas pria dihadapanku. Aroma yang sangat maskulin. Mmmmm… sudah lama aku tidak merasa seperti ini.

Begitu pintu lift berderak terbuka, dia datang padaku, mendorongku menuju dinding di koridor. Tubuhnya yang besar menjulang saat ia dengan sengaja menurunkan mulutnya ke mulutku. Bibir Kai sangat lembut dan lidahnya seperti beludru, bertemu dengan milikku, membelai setiap bagian dari mulutku, bergelut dengan lidahku, mengisap bibir bawahku, merasuk dalam tubuhku. Menekan tubuh besarnya lebih keras terhadapku, aku merasakan kemaluan panjang kerasnya memukulku di perut. Kai menguasai tubuhku dan aku membiarkannya.

Aku mengerang dalam ciumannya dan membenamkan tanganku di rambutnya. Aku memeluk lehernya seakan-akan takut dia menghilang secara misterius. Putingku mengetat saat bergesekan terhadap otot dadanya yang terasa begitu keras dan jantan, seolah dia hanya khayalan. Tapi dia bukan khayalan, karena sekarang kami tengah berciuman penuh gairah di lorong publik lantai kesepuluh dari The Ritz Carlton. Dia datang ke sini untuk _menemukanku_.

Ciumannya melambat menjadi gigitan ringan sampai dia menarik bibirnya menjauh dan aku merasakan udara dingin pada kebasahan yang ia tinggalkan disana.

"Buka matamu," bisiknya dekat telinga. Terengah-engah, aku mengangkat kelopak mataku untuk melihat wajah Kai hanya berjarak satu inci, sorotnya terbakar panas oleh hawa nafsu.

"C'mere," ujarnya pelan sambil merangkulku masuk ke dalam kamar 1494. Aku seperti kehabisan energi untuk menolaknya. Maksudku, ayolah, aku ada disini—di The Ritz Carlton—setelah ratusan tahun menjomblo, bersama lelaki yang sungguh menakjubkan ini, lalu aku harus menolak? Kurasa tidak.

Selain itu, aku ingin tahu bagaimana rasanya berbaring di sisi makhluk setampan ini. Aku ingin tahu bagaimana kulitnya diatas kulitku, dan seperti apa rasanya.

Tangannya diseluruh tubuhku saat ini, aku tidak melawan saat ia memundurkanku ke sudut. Sentuhannya hangat dan membuatku melambung sekaligus. Dia memindahkan hidungnya ke bawah leherku dan mendorong tangannya untuk menangkup payudaraku. Aku tersentak pada nuansa tangan hangatnya yang berkeliaran saat dia mulai menggerayangi semua titik sensitif. Aku melengkung ke arahnya, dadaku maju kedepan, mendorong payudara lebih dekat ke tangannya. Dia menemukan putingku melalui renda braku dan menariknya sehingga aku mendesah panjang dibawah sentuhannya.

"Kau begitu seksi, Nona. Aku tak bisa berhenti memikirkanmu sejak pertama kali kita bertemu," dia berbicara dekat leherku, napasnya menggelitik kulitku. Aku bisa merasakan pipiku memanas dan jantungku berdebar gila-gilaan. Benarkah? Dia mengatakannya sungguh-sungguh kan? Maksudku, kami sama-sama mabuk dan… apa itu bukan efek dari sampanye yang dia minum?

Detak jantungku lebih cepat saat ia mendekat. Ketika hanya beberapa inci dariku, dia berhenti dan menunggu. Aku sedikit mendongak untuk menatap matanya. Kai meraih dress shirtku, membuka kancingnya, dan melepaskannya dari punggungku sampai mendarat dengan desiran lembut ke lantai yang mengkilap. Dalam bra push up berenda, aku berdiri di depannya saat ia melahapku dengan mata penuh gairah. Dia menggosok bahuku dan menelusuri gundukan payudaraku dengan bagian belakang ujung jarinya. Sentuhan lembut yang membuat libidoku memuncak dan aku ingin sesuatu yang lebih daripada ini.

"Kai…"

"Apa, sayang? Apa yang kau inginkan?" Dia menelengkan kepala sambil melempar senyum miring yang kusukai. _Ohh… I want him so bad…_

Berusaha tidak gugup, aku balas tersenyum menggoda. "Aku ingin…menyentuhmu."

Aku membawa tanganku ke kemeja putihnya dan mengendurkan dasi ungu gelapnya. Jariku bekerja di simpulnya dan dalam satu menit, dasi itu tergelincir jatuh untuk bergabung dengan bajuku di lantai. Kini aku mulai membuka kancing kemejanya. Dia mendesis ketika jari-jemariku menyentuh kulitnya yang terbuka. Aku mendorong kemeja putih halus itu dari dia untuk dijatuhkan di tumpukan di lantai. Aku menatap dada telanjangnya untuk pertama kalinya dan hampir menangis. Lingkar dadanya lebih besar daripada aku. Lingkar lengannya lebih besar daripada milikku. Dan selain itu, otot bahu dan perutnya benar-benar kokoh, sangat menggoyahkan pertahanan! Percayalah, tadinya aku mengira hanya bisa memandangi postur tubuh seperti itu di halaman-halaman majalah dewasa. Tapi sekarang aku disini—berdiri langsung di depan pemilik postur menakjubkan ini—dan merasakannya dengan seluruh indera pada tubuhku sendiri.

Seolah tak perduli dengan wajah shockku, dia bergerak turun untuk berlutut, tangannya meluncur ke bawah pinggulku dan kemudian kakiku. Ketika ia sampai ke sepatuku dia menarik yang pertama dan kemudian yang lain dan melepaskan dengan manis dari kakiku. Tangannya naik kembali ke pinggangku yang masih terbungkus celana jeans. Dia membuka kaitannya kemudian menyeretnya ke lantai. Saat aku melangkah keluar dari tumpukan kain, Kai langsung berdiri dan menyerang bibirku. Perutku bergejolak hebat lagi dan nyeri diantara kedua kakiku semakin kuat. Kai menyelipkan jari-jarinya ke renda hitam celana dalamku lalu menariknya ke bawah. Menariknya sampai benar-benar terlepas.

Telanjang di depan matanya, ia menatap vaginaku sambil bersiul bar-bar, kemudian menatap ke wajahku lagi. "Sehun... _you're sooo amazing_ …" Jari-jarinya menari di atas perutku, turun ke pinggul dan terus ke bawah. Mengelus vagina lebatku dengan ekspresi haus darah.

Aku menggigil oleh sentuhan intim Kai, menunggu apa yang akan dia lakukan selanjutnya. Dia meletakkan tanganku di pinggangnya. Aku mulai bekerja melepas ikat pinggangnya dan kemudian celananya. Harus kuakui, pria ini tampak mengesankan. Gundukan besar di dalam celana pendek itu mustahil diabaikan. Dia menggeram ketika tanganku menyentuh kain abu-abu tipis yang menutupi kemaluan tegangnya. Saat aku membungkuk untuk melepaskan dia dari penghalang terakhir, dia balas membuka pengait di bagian belakang braku dan menariknya menjauh. Resmi sudah. Sekarang aku benar-benar telanjang bulat.

"Aku tidak menginap malam ini. Berjanjilah kau akan membawaku pulang setelah in—" ucapanku terputus karena dia keburu meraup bibirku.

"Sekali tidak akan cukup." Dia mendekatkan wajahnya yang tampak liar dan putus asa. "Aku harus bercinta kasar denganmu pertama, baru kemudian aku akan melakukannya lagi dengan lembut. Biarkan aku bercinta sepuasnya denganmu malam ini, Nona Sehun yang cantik." Kai makin mendekat, hidungnya hanya berjarak nol koma satu senti dari hidungku. "Please…"

"Tapi aku tidak bisa—"

Ciuman Kai kembali menelan protesku, dia mendorongku naik ke tempat tidur hotel yang lembut dan mewah, tangannya bergerak mengusap setiap jengkal tubuhku. Mencium tubuhku. Dan aku menegang ketika lidah Kai berputar di putingku yang mengeras. Cumbuan bibir lembutnya di putingku membuatku melambung. Aku merasa seperti akan orgasme hanya dalam waktu beberapa detik. Kenikmatan ini membuatku menangis dan melengkung bahagia. Kaki-kakiku melingkar naik di pinggangnya saat tangan Kai bekerja pada payudaraku, aku menggeliat liar di bawah tubuhnya. Dia terasa begitu nikmat, aku tidak menyesal telah mengatakan 'ya' tadi.

"Kai~ahhh!" Aku meneriakkan namanya.

"I know, baby. Let me do this…" Dia menarik kepalanya menjauh dari payudaraku dan meletakkan tangannya di bagian dalam lututku, lalu membukanya lebar-lebar. Benar-benar terbuka sangat lebar di depannya, ia menatap vaginaku untuk kedua kalinya dengan ekspresi haus darah.

"God, kau cantik sekali... aku ingin mencicipi itu." Dan kemudian ia mendekatkan mulutnya. Lidah lembutnya berguling di klitorisku, terus bergerak lincah, berpindah tempat dari puting, singgah di pusar bertindik-ku sebentar sebelum ia menekan hidungnya ke sekitar area paha. Aku berteriak ketika Kai tiba-tiba meninggalkan satu gigitan di paha dekat area kemaluan, dan tanpa peringatan, kembali menjilati klitorisku, menekan telapak lidahnya cukup dalam, napas hangat Kai menyebarkan sensasi yang menyenangkan ke segala penjuru tubuh. Kai menyeret lidahnya perlahan, kurasa dia sangat menikmati rasa asing dan lengket di lidahnya; dia begitu lambat, sampai-sampai aku nyaris mencekik kepala Kai dengan pahaku.

Kai mengerang dan terus bergulat dengan lubang vaginaku. Aku balas merintih dan menggelinjang sebagai respon, tanganku hinggap di rambut Kai, mencari sesuatu untuk berpegang. Seolah-olah aku bisa terbang kapan saja jika tidak menggenggam rambut Kai kuat-kuat. Aku merasa akan mencapai titik kepuasan sebentar lagi, dan tidak ada yang bisa menghentikannya. Tidak ada yang bisa menghentikan seorang Kim Kai.

Kemudian dua jari panjangnya mendorong masuk ke dalam lubangku, "Kau ketat," bisiknya, "Tapi kalau penisku yang di dalam sini, kau akan lebih ketat lagi, benarkan, sayang?"

Sebelum aku sempat merespon, jari-jarinya menyelinap keluar dari vaginaku dan aku mendengar suara dari sebuah paket yang robek terbuka. Aku melihat dia menggulung kondom di penisnya yang indah, tebal dan keras. Bagian dari dirinya yang akan ada dalam lubang kemaluanku satu menit lagi, dan aku menggigil dalam harapan.

Kai menjulang di atasku, kepala penisnya telah menerobos masuk dalam vaginaku. Tangannya memaksaku untuk membuka paha lebih lebar saat ia mendorong kemaluannya lebih keras dan dalam. Dia meraup mulutku kasar dan lidahnya mendorong paksa. Aku menaiki gelombang orgasme saat Kai menggagahiku. Menghentak keluar-masuk-keluar-masuk. Awalnya aku merasa perih dan kesakitan, tapi lama-lama perasaan luar biasa menggantikan rasa sakit di sekujur tubuhku. Aku bisa merasakan dinding vaginaku meremas-remas batang kemaluannya secara bertubi-rubi sementara ia mencumbui bibirku lebih liar. Sambil berciuman, dia juga membisikkan kata-kata kotor tentang seberapa nikmat rasanya meniduriku. Itu malah membuat gairahku meningkat dan kurasa aku akan gila setelah ini.

"How can you—fuck—be even more than this?" Aku terengah-engah seperti orang sekarat. "Do you have any idea..arghh—fuck me! Do that again Jesus Christ…You're so hot…Kai~enghh…"

Kai terkekeh parau mendengarku mengumpat dan berbicara kotor.

"Ahhhh… KAI!" jeritanku bergema di seluruh gedung. Aku bahkan tidak tahu darimana suara itu berasal, aku cuma tahu suara itu datang dari dalam dan aku tak dapat menghentikannya. Jeritanku terus terlontar keluar tanpa bisa kukontrol. Aku tidak mau ini berhenti, karena rasanya begitu nikmaaat. Mmmm, sangat nikmaaaaaat.

Aku mencapai klimaks untuk kedua kalinya, tubuhku menyerah total dengan tubuh lebih besar milik pria ini. Bergetar dan menggeliat gelisah di bawahnya. Dia tidak berhenti. Dia terus menghujamkan penisnya tanpa ampun, sampai tiba gilirannya untuk orgasme. Lehernya tegang, sorot matanya lebih fokus membakarku, ia mendorong lebih keras lagi. Aku tahu dia juga hampir mencapai klimaks.

Dinding vaginaku meremas sekuat tenaga dan payudaraku bergetar-getar heboh seiring dengan hentakan tajamnya. Kai yang melihat itu tak melewatkan kesempatan untuk menyiksa payudaraku, jari-jarinya bermain di puting, sementara mulutnya mengulum puting yang satu lagi lalu menjilatinya penuh nafsu. Sedetik kemudian aku melihat wajah Kai berubah kaku, dua detik berikutnya keluar suara erangan yang terdengar seperti teriakan komandan perang saat memanggil namaku, Kai menggigil diatasku dengan mata hitamnya bersinar redup di ruangan. Kai mengeluarkan desahan lega saat dirinya mencapai klimaks di dalam sana.

Ahhh. Ini memang _luar biasa_.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kai masih terus menatapku, bahkan setelah ronde pertama yang buru-buru kami hentikan. Dia melepaskan kondom dan menyingkirkan barang bukti. Tapi kemudian dia segera kembali, memandangiku lagi, matanya menyapu tubuhku, menunggu reaksiku dari apa yang baru saja kami lakukan.

"Are you okay?" dia menyapukan ibu jarinya di bibirku, menelusuri bibirku dengan lembut.

Aku tersenyum padanya dan menjawab dengan perlahan "Ya."

"Aku masih belum selesai." Kai menyapukan tangannya di leherku, melewati payudaraku, menuju pinggulku untuk berhenti di perutku. "Itu begitu menakjubkan, aku tidak ingin ini berakhir."

Kai membiarkan tangannya tetap terentang di sana dan mendekatkan wajah untuk menciumku. Namun dari eskpresinya, aku tahu dia akan menanyakan sesuatu. "Sudah berapa lama kau ... tidak berhubungan intim dengan seseorang?"

Aku mengangkat bahu. Jadi setelah dia berhasil meniduriku, apa dia merasa perlu tahu semua hal yang bersifat pribadi?

"Aku tidak tahu, cukup lama." Dan kuharap dia tidak bertanya-tanya lagi. Hubungan ini masih terlalu awal, tentu saja kami bisa saling mengenal lebih dekat, tapi kan tidak harus juga semuanya dilakukan sekarang.

Dia menyipitkan matanya sedikit. "Lama berarti seminggu, atau lama berarti sebulan?"

"Bertahun-tahun," jawabku malas bertele-tele. Terakhir aku begituan dengan seniorku di bangku kuliah. Karena dia idiot dan brengsek, setelah kami begituan, dia langsung pamer ke teman-temannya. Ternyata mereka mengadakan semacam taruhan dan yang berhasil menggagahiku akan dapat seratus ribu won sebagai doorprize. Aku benci dan kecewa setengah mati pada mereka semua. Sempat depresi berat dan bertindak bodoh ingin bunuh diri dengan loncat dari atap menara. Niat jelekku batal gara-gara Yixing datang membawa rombongan keluargaku, mereka berjanji akan mengajakku jalan-jalan dan mentraktirku belanja di Paris sepuasnya kalau aku bersedia turun dari atap. Semenjak saat itu, aku agak trauma dekat-dekat lagi sama cowok manapun sampai lulus kuliah. Bahkan sampai sekarang. Tapi Kai berbeda, aku yakin itu. Aku bisa melihatnya dari cara dia menatap mataku lurus-lurus. Percayalah, aku bukan amatir. Menghadapi banyak orang dengan sifat dan watak yang berbeda setiap hari membuatku jadi lebih peka.

Syukurlah Kai tidak bertanya-tanya lagi, dia malah berguling diatasku. Lututnya membelah kakiku menjadi terbuka lebar sehingga ia bisa masuk di antara keduanya. "Aku menginginkan kau lagi, Sehun _baby_. Aku ingin berada di dalammu lagi. Aku ingin membuatmu orgasme dengan penis besarku yang berada begitu jauh di dalammu sehingga kau tidak akan pernah lupa aku pernah ada di sana."

Fuck! Lagi-lagi aku bereaksi berlebihan terhadap bisikan-bisikan mautnya. Aku berubah menjadi anak kecil yang begitu sangat rentan dan pasrah. Tak pernah aku merasa selemah ini sebelumnya. Kai menciumku dengan intens, lidahnya kembali menguasaiku. Dia mendesah saat penis tebalnya membelai dinding kemaluanku yang masih kesemutan.

"Oh, sayang, kau terasa begitu nikmat. Kau benar-benar membuatku ketagihan..."

Di ronde kedua, dia bergerak dengan lebih perlahan, lebih terkendali seolah-olah dia ingin lebih menikmati pengalaman bercinta yang ini. Tapi hal itu tidak mengurangi kepuasanku, malah Kai membuatku orgasme lebih hebat sampai aku merasa seluruh tubuhku lemas luar biasa. Endingnya, dia menghisap leherku pelan dan meninggalkan satu bitemark lagi saat aku mengelus punggungnya, merasakan otot-otot panas yang basah oleh keringat. Ruangan kamar beraroma seks bercampur wangi colognenya yang entah ber-merk apa. Kurasa aku benar-benar perlu tahu apa merknya. Ahhh… aku suka sekali aroma tubuh pria ini. Semuanya begitu menakjubkan. Kai sungguh menakjubkan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Bukan main," Kai berguling dan menatapku, menciumi pipiku dengan lembut.

"Bukan main!" gumamku menerawang ke langit-langit, masih mencoba menghayati apa yang baru saja terjadi. Tiba-tiba terlintas pikiran irasional bahwa ia akan menganggapku wanita murahan. Biar bagaimanapun kami kan baru saja kenal, dan aku tidak tahu banyak tentang dirinya kecuali yang digambarkan di majalah.

"Eh, ngomong-ngomong, kau tidak menganggapku gampangan kan?" pertanyaan itu terlontar begitu saja tanpa sempat kutahan, "Maksudku, aku tidak biasanya begini. Aku punya banyak kenalan pria di kantor tapi tak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya. Ini sama sekali tidak seperti aku…seperti…bukan diriku," aku tergagap malu dan pipiku merona.

Kai berbalik hingga wajah kami saling berhadapan, "Aku tahu," sahutnya penuh pengertian. "Aku paham kau bukan tipe cewek yang bisa dianggap enteng. Tapi ini salah satu malam terbaik dalam hidupku."

"Mm.." aku beringsut mendekat dan memeluknya, merasa ngantuk berat. "Juga untukku." Perlahan wajah dan senyum tampan Kai berpendar menjadi samar-samar hingga lama-kelamaan semuanya berubah gelap total.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

— **TBC—**

 **review dong? (^^)v**


	3. Chapter 3

**We are MARRIED or NOT?**

* * *

 **Main Cast:** GS!Sehun, Kai

 **Support Cast:** Kris, GS!Chanyeol, Suho, GS!Kyungsoo, GS!Yixing, Yunho (Papa/Grandpa Yun), GS!Jaejoong (Mama/Grandma Jae)All exo member, another boyband/girlband member, oc, dll

 **Rating:** M

 **Warning:** Mature content in some parts

 **Genre :** Romance, AU, OOC, yadong, genderswitch for uke, comedy, family, friendship, dll

 **Length:** Chaptered

 **Bahasa:** Indonesia campur aduk

 **Summary Lengkap:** Park Sehun, bungsu dari tiga bersaudara. Bekerja sebagai WO memberinya banyak keuntungan, lingkar pertemanan dengan orang-orang sukses, para klien papan atas dan bisnis barternya laris manis. Jika kita gambarkan, rute hidup Sehun adalah kantor-belanja-nongkrong-kantor-belanja-nongkrong-dan-belanja lagi. Si maniak belanja yang tak pernah bisa tahan godaan kalau lihat kata 'DISKON' terpampang besar-besar di depan matanya. Seluruh hidupnya dia habiskan untuk memikirkan obral tas dan sepatu hingga dia tak sempat cari cowok. Sangat boros juga yaaah… bisa dibilang, matrealistis. Namun rute hidup Sehun berubah ketika di ultah yang ke-28, seorang Pria tak diundang bernama Kim Kai tiba-tiba datang ke acaranya dan memberi dia buku ' **Manfaat Kerang Bagi Kehidupan** '. WTF?!

Sehun yang tadinya ogah menikah malah tergila-gila dan bersedia membuka paha lebar-lebar demi Tuan Kim Kai Yang Terhormat. Demi memuaskan sisi liar terpendam pria itu. Biarpun mereka baru kenal beberapa hari, biarpun Kai pelit dan terlalu hemat. Tapi bukan Sehun namanya kalau tidak silau sama sesuatu yang serba wow. Paket liburan ke Laut Karibia? Seminggu? Bersama suami? Oh, No…

Sehun tidak punya suami! Dia juga sudah terlanjur menolak lamaran aneh Kai. Terus sekarang dia harus bagaimana?! Apa Kai masih berminat melamarnya? Apa Sehun berhasil mendapatkan paket liburan fantastisnya? Well, semoga.

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

Keesokan paginya, Kai sudah menghilang tanpa pamit. Hanya meninggalkan sebuah kerta note kecil bertuliskan nomor yang bisa kuhubungi dan tulisan: ' _Thanks for AMAZING night. Call me, baby_ '. Padahal aku masih ingin mengobrol dengan dia lebih lama lagi. Untungnya dia memberiku nomor hp. Yes! Akhirnya aku punya kekasih. Yang paling penting, dia cowok tampan yang sudah memuaskanku selama dua ronde. Mungkin kapan-kapan akan bertambah jadi tiga atau empat.

Oh my goat. Kai benar-benar sukses meracuni pikiranku dan merubahku jadi cewek berotak mesum hanya dalam waktu semalam.

Ketika aku tiba di rumah orangtuaku pada pukul sepuluh, suasana jalanan sudah sangat meriah dan semua orang kelihatan sangat sibuk. Pohon-pohon dihias balon, sepanjang jalan dipenuhi mobil yang terparkir rapi, dan di kebun rumah Tao berdiri tenda besar.

Aku melangkah turun dari mobil dan meraih tas Chloe baruku. Hari ini aku tidak jadi pakai gaun kuning Sunkis, aku menggantinya dengan _ballgown taffeta_ hitam tanpa tali yang roknya melingkar-lingkar. Rambut coklatku kugelung dengan model _messy_ , telingaku dihias berlian berkilauan dan penampilanku mirip putri. Setidaknya aku tak boleh kalah cantik dari sang mempelai wanita. Meski aku bisa datang dengan perasaan lega hari ini (karena aku sudah bukan jomblo lagi!), tetap saja aku tak boleh terlihat lemah di hadapan si penyihir yang telah terang-terangan menantangku. Ya ampun. Kuharap Kai juga datang nanti. Jadi aku bisa membuktikan pada mereka kalau aku bukan gadis pencemburu gila yang masih belum terima cowok cinta monyet-nya menikahi orang lain.

Membayangkan Kai, segenap sarafku langsung tegang. Aku menarik napas panjang untuk menenangkan diri. Bukan saat yang tepat untuk berpikiran jorok sekarang.

Dengan langkah ringan, aku menghampiri pintu depan dan masuk ke rumah. Di dapur kulihat Papaku sedang minum kopi sambil baca Koran politik, masih pakai mantel rumah kumalnya. Sedangkan Mama mengolesi mentega dan rambutnya dirol.

"Halo, Pa. Halo, Ma." Aku menciumi pipi kanan orangtuaku bergantian.

Mama meletakkan pisau lalu mengamatiku cermat-cermat. Wajahku berbinar-binar karena Mama pasti akan memuji penampilanku yang sangat oke.

"Wah, Sehun." desah Mama akhirnya, "Kau cantik sekali, dear. Kau akan mengalahkan sang mempelai. Benarkan, yeobo?" tatapan Mama beralih ke Papa, meminta dukungan.

Papa mengangguk singkat, "Hmm. Bahkan lebih cantik dari putri salju."

Aku tersenyum bangga, "Terima kasih. Oh iya, dimana semua orang?" tanyaku celingukan mencari keberadaan kakak-kakakku.

"Suho dan Kyungsoo membantu para tetangga di gereja, menyiapkan dekorasi dan sebagainya. Kris dan Chanyeol sedang dalam perjalanan. Anak-anak main di halaman rumah sebelah."

"Yixing dan teman-temanku belum datang?"

Mama meletakkan piring roti di hadapan Papa, "Belum. Coba kau hubungi."

"Oke," aku membuka aplikasi Line dan mulai mengetik pesan untuk tiga orang sekaligus. Lima detik kemudian aku berhenti mengetik ketika menyadari sesuatu, "Pa, Ma. Coba tebak, aku punya kabar gembira buat kalian."

Papa berhenti baca Koran dan Mama berhenti mengolesi mentega.

"Apa?" tanya mereka super kompak.

"Aku sudah…" aku menarik napas sebentar, sudah bisa membayangkan ekspresi terkejut orangtuaku saat tahu putri bungsunya sudah bukan jomblo kesepian lagi, "Aku sudah… bersama dengan Kai."

Papa dan Mama saling lirik, lalu kembali menatapku agak bingung.

"Bersama itu maksudnya seperti… pacaran?" tanya Mama sambil mengaitkan dua jari telunjuk.

Pacaran? Well, aku masih agak ragu tentang yang itu. Tapi kalau dia sudah membawaku ke ranjang dan kami sudah melakukan hal-hal yang lebih daripada sekedar pegangan tangan, kurasa dia memang pacarku sekarang. Milikku.

Aku mengangguk, agak kelewat semangat.

Orangtuaku kayaknya masih belum percaya. Aku dikira mengada-ngada. Duh!

"Aku seriuuus," aku bersungut-sungut ngotot, "Semalam Kris oppa dan Chanyeol eonni mengajak kami double date di hotel."

Alis kiri Papa melambung diluar batas, "Hotel? Apa yang kalian lakukan setelah dinner?"

Aku menelan ludah, gugup. Papa mungkin tidak terlalu senang mendengar anak perempuannya bersenang-senang di ranjang dengan lelaki yang baru dikenalnya beberapa hari.

"Oh, ayolah, yeobo. Mereka bukan anak kecil lagi. Biarkan saja. Justru malah bagus kalau si Kai itu mau serius," Mama yang sudah tersihir oleh pesona Kai jelas-jelas mendukung.

Papa mendengus, "Serius? Kalian baru saja ketemu tiga hari yang lalu. Apa itu tidak terlalu berlebihan? Kita ini 'kan orang timur. Kalau anak itu memang serius, harusnya dia menemuiku dulu, baru mengajakmu jalan."

Astaga. Aku wanita dewasa berusia dua puluh delapan dan masih diperlakukan seperti bocah tujuh belas? Yang benar saja?! Masa aku harus minta izin Papa dulu sebelum begituan?

"Yunho, sudahlah. Anak kita sudah bukan anak kecil lagi. Sehun tahu mana yang terbaik untuk dirinya sendiri. Sebaiknya kau mandi dan bersiap-siap. Acaranya dimulai jam sebelas."

Beneran deh. Aku makin sayang pada Mamaku!

Papa berdecak ogah-ogahan meninggalkan kursi, tapi karena Mama terus mendesak, akhirnya dia berdiri juga dan melangkah malas-malasan menaiki tangga. Aku punya firasat Papa tidak akan melepaskan Kai semudah itu.

"Apa yang bisa kubantu, Ma?" tanyaku berusaha jadi anak yang berbakti.

"Tolong bawa ini keatas," ujar Mama sambil memotong-motong sandwich menjadi bentuk segitiga, "Aku harus bersiap-siap juga, rol rambutku mungkin sudah bisa dilepas".

Aku mengamati tumpukan rol di rambut Mama, "Kelihatannya sudah. Oh iya, memang diatas ada siapa lagi?"

"Ryeowook datang untuk menata rambut Kyuhyun," tukas Mama. Bibi Kyu itu ibunya Tao, sedangkan Paman Zhoumi, adalah ayah Tao. Dari ayahnya-lah Tao mendapat garis keturunan cina. Sedangkan Bibi Ryeo adalah adik kandung Mama satu-satunya, "Mereka tak ingin mengganggu Jiyeon. Kau tahu kan, selagi mereka bersiap-siap di rumah sebelah."

Dasar penyihir. Belum apa-apa sudah tak akur sama Ibu mertua. Tuh buktinya, Bibi Kyu sampai merasa terusir dari rumahnya sendiri.

"Apa Mama sudah lihat gaun pengantinnya?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Belum. Aku belum lihat," ujar Mama pelan, nyaris terdengar seperti suara bisikan dunia gaib. "Tapi Kyuhyun bilang harganya lima juta won lebih! Itu belum termasuk sepatu dan tudung pengantinnya."

Aku melotot terkesan, "Wow." Sejenak aku merasa sedikit iri. Gaun pengantin seharga lima juta, tumpukan kado, pesta, cincin emas… kapan ya aku bisa seperti itu? Kadang-kadang capek juga cuma jadi penata dekorasi pengantin. Sementara ribuan pengantin cantik lalu-lalang di depanku dengan ekspresi bahagia. Aku ingin bahagia juga. Menjadi bahagia seperti mereka. Nah, pertanyaannya sekarang: KAPAN?

"Jadi, apa calon mantu Mama akan datang?" tanyanya sambil menyeringai jahil, sengaja menggodaku.

Aku tersipu-sipu salah tingkah, "Mungkin, semoga saja. Barangkali akan datang bersama Kris oppa."

Mama terkekeh pelan, "Baguslah. Kalau kalian jadi menikah nanti, kayaknya kau harus mentraktir Kris. Dia 'kan sudah berjasa mengenalkan Kai padamu."

Mentraktir Direktur besar perusahaan gas Korea? Terbalik! Harusnya dia yang mentraktir aku karena sudah berhasil move on dari status lajang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dari tangga sudah terdengar suara dengung pengering rambut di kamar Papa dan Mama, dan ketika aku masuk, kulihat Bibi Kyu duduk di kursi meja rias, menggenggam gelas berisi air putih sambil menyeka matanya dengan sapu tangan. Bibi Ryeo berdiri disekitar wanita itu, sedang mengeringkan rambutnya, lalu ada wanita paruh baya lain yang tak kukenali. Wanita itu memakai gaun sutra ungu muda, duduk di bangku dekat jendela sambil merokok.

Aku meletakkan sandwich diatas meja lalu menghampiri mereka, "Halo Bibi Kyu, Bibi Ryeo" sapaku sambil merangkul Bibi Kyu, kemudian beralih ke Bibi Ryeo untuk bercipika-cipiki.

"Apa kabar? Bagaimana perasaanmu?" tanyaku ke Bibi Kyu.

"Aku baik-baik saja, sayang," katanya ditengah-tengah isakan kecil, "Cuma terharu karena akhirnya Tao akan menikah juga."

"Aku tahu," ujarku simpatik, "Rasanya baru kemarin kami masih kanak-kanak dan naik sepeda sama-sama."

"Oh, Sehunnie." Bibi Kyu balik menatapku penuh rasa simpatik sambil meremas tanganku, "Ini pasti hari yang sulit juga bagimu."

Kelihatannya semua orang memang masih mengira aku naksir Tao. "Tidak juga!" tukasku terdengar seriang mungkin, "Aku malah _sangat_ bahagia karena Tao akan menikah, maksudku—"

"Sehun?" si wanita perokok menoleh dan menyipitkan mata kearahku, "Ini yang namanya Sehun?" Orang ini kelihatan sangat angkuh dan tidak ramah. Astaga. Jangan bilang dia juga mengira aku naksir Tao.

"Mm, ya." Aku mengulurkan tangan sambil melempar senyum sopan, "Saya Park Sehun, teman Tao. Anda pasti… Ibunya Jiyeon?"

"Ya," wanita itu terus memasang wajah sinis tanpa berniat menyalamiku, "Saya Hyomin. Ibu-sang-mempelai-wanita," tambahnya penuh penekanan seolah-olah aku tak mengerti bahasa manusia.

Aku menyesal tadi sudah mengulurkan tangan. "Anda pasti bahagia sekali," ucapku berusaha tetap sopan, "Putri anda akan segera menikah."

"Ya, tentu saja, Tao sangat mencintai Jiyeon," tukasnya menatapku seperti ingin mengajak berduel, "Sangat memujanya. Tak pernah melirik orang lain."

Tatapannya semakin tajam dan aku hanya bisa tersenyum lemah. Habis mau bagaimana lagi? Mendorong wanita ini dari jendela? Membakar gaun ungunya dengan puntung rokok? Atau muntah di depan Tao dan bilang pada semua orang kalau dia pria paling jelek yang pernah kukenal? Itu tidak bakalan ngaruh. Mereka pasti menuduh aku cemburu buta dan sengaja mengacau karena tidak ikhlas melihat Tao hidup bahagia bersama wanita lain. Ralat, penyihir lain.

Jiyeon sialan. Bahkan Ibunya juga bersikap brengsek. Pepatah buah tak jatuh jauh-jauh dari pohonnya itu bukan mitos belaka. Aku sudah membuktikannya sekarang. Anaknya penyihir jahat, Ibunya ratu penyihir jahat. Cocok sekali.

"Kudengar-dengar dari Chanyeol, kau sedang dekat dengan seorang pria?" tanya Bibi Kyu memecah kesunyian horror diantara kami.

"Ya, begitulah," raut masamku berubah ceria lagi, "Namanya Kai. Dan dia sudah sahabatan dengan Kris oppa sejak kuliah."

Bibi Ryeo mematikan hair dryer lalu membubuhkan pengalas bedak di wajah Bibi Kyu, "Oh begitu, lalu apa dia akan datang nanti?"

"Mmm, well, ya..." jawabku terdengar tidak meyakinkan, "Tentu saja dia akan datang bersama Kris oppa, mungkin."

Hyomin si Ratu penyihir mendengus sinis, "Mungkin."

"Dia akan datang, pasti!" balasku tak mau kalah, "Mereka sedang diperjalanan sekarang."

"Oh ya, tentu saja Kris dan Chanyeol akan datang, honey." Bibi Ryeo menatapku prihatin. "Tapi Kai…yaah, barangkali dia memang akan datang."

Barangkali? Apa maksudnya? Bibi Ryeo juga tidak percaya?

Ukh! Rasanya gemas sekali ingin membunuh seseorang, "Dia _memang_ akan datang bersama Kris oppa dan Chanyeol eonni. Lihat saja," tandasku penuh keyakinan. Oke, mungkin aku terlihat tidak sopan beradu argumen dengan orang-orang yang lebih tua. Tapi serius, jika kalian berada di posisi terjepit seperti ini, kurasa kalian juga akan sama-sama jengkelnya.

"Kita sedang membicarakan Kim Kai, lho." tukas Hyomin nyinyir, "Si orang kaya dalam daftar Top Fifteen."

Aku mengernyit heran. Sudah pasti Kim Kai yang itu. Aku tidak kenal Kim Kai yang lain. Memangnya ada berapa Kim Kai di luar sana?

"Ya, memang betul." jawabku tetap percaya diri.

"Lalu si Kai ini pacarmu?" tanyanya lebih terdengar seperti interogasi.

Aku menaikkan alis, "Ya. Kenapa memang? Ada masalah?" Meski dalam hati aku bertanya-tanya, darimana Hyomin bisa tahu Kai masuk dalam daftar Top 15? Apa ada seseorang yang memberitahu dia? Siapa? Chanyeol eonni?

Mendadak ruangan berubah sunyi senyap lagi. Pandanganku terpaku ke majalah VoA yang bertengger manis di meja rias. Majalah yang sama seperti di mobil Kris oppa.

Damn! Jangan bilang mereka juga sudah baca artikel tentang Kai?!

"By the way…" aku harus buru-buru memberi klarifikasi! "Berita di majalah itu memang menulis Kai masih single, tapi itu karena kami baru-baru saja jadian. Dan Kai tidak mau repot-repot meralat, yaaah, kalian tahu kan? Dia sangat… sederhana dan tidak terlalu suka kehidupan pribadinya dipublikasi," jelasku panjang lebar seakan-akan aku sudah mengenal Kai luar dalam.

Hyomin menatapku curiga, "Benarkah? Terus kenapa Jiyeon bilang kalau kau sudah bertunangan?"

Bitch! Pengadu! Bitch! Pengadu! Bitch!

Bibi Ryeo dan Bibi Kyu melotot kaget bersamaan.

"Kau sudah tunangan? Kok aku baru tahu sekarang?" tanya Bibi Kyu ragu-ragu bercampur tak menyangka. Betul-betul tidak membantu sama sekali.

Saat merasa aku sudah tak berdaya dan kehabisan akal untuk mengelak, tiba-tiba saja aku mendengar suara-suara familier dari arah bawah. Pasti Kris oppa dan Chanyeol eonni sudah datang.

"Maaf, permisi. Soal yang itu sebenarnya masih rahasia. Kami tidak ingin buru-buru membaginya dengan orang luar. Bye, senang berkenalan dengan anda, Hyomin-ssi." Aku berbalik pergi dan melangkah luar biasa anggun. Semoga saja Kai sudah duduk-duduk kalem di ruang tamu. Siluman ular itu akan terkagum-kagum melihat penampilanku dan kami akan jalan beriringan menuju ke Gereja. Orang-orang akan memandangi kami dengan perasaan takjub dan Jiyeon serta Ibunya yang kejam itu akan menyesal karena telah meremehkan… lho? Kok? Kai mana? Mana dia? Kenapa yang duduk di ruang tamu cuma Kris oppa dan Chanyeol eonni?!

Mana? Mana? Manaaaa?!

"Shhh! Sehun! Kau sedang apa sih? Ribet sendiri!" keluh Chanyeol eonni waktu kusorong dia dari kursi dan kuobrak-abrik bantal yang dia duduki.

Aku tidak menghiraukan ekspresi bingung keluargaku, tetap berkeliling sambil memeriksa di setiap sudut ruangan. Mulai dari belakang pintu, di dalam gudang, dibelakang pot bunga, di dekat rak sepatu, sampai dibawah kolong meja. Tetap tak menemukan Kai dimana-mana. Kemana sih cowok itu?

Mama ikut memeriksa dibelakang pot bunga, "Sedang cari apa? Uang koin?"

"Bukan uang koin, Ma." ucapku gemas. "Aku sedang mencari Kai. Kai mana sih? Oppa, Eonni, kalian sembunyikan Kai dimana? Ayo ngaku!" tudingku panik seperti kehilangan kucing peliharaan.

Bukannya menjawab, dua orang itu malah saling tatap.

"Memangnya Kai tidak memberitahumu, ya?"

Kedua alisku bertaut heran. What? "Memberitahu apa?" aku melompat duduk di sebelah Chanyeol eonni.

"Kalian tidak saling ngobrol semalam?" tanya Kris oppa yang praktis membuat pipiku memanas. Mengobrol apanya? Mengobrol lewat desahan?

Aku menggeleng sambil menunduk, tidak berani menatap mata Papa. "Tidak, dia tidak bilang apa-apa. Waktu aku bangun dia sudah pergi."

"Ya, dia memang buru-buru sekali. Tadi pagi-pagi dia menghubungiku, katanya ada urusan mendadak di Guatemala," ujar Kris oppa tetap bermuka datar.

Guatemala?! Semalam kami bercinta lalu sekarang dia ada di Guatemala?! Wonderful! Dan aku—dengan pintarnya—gembor-gembor ke semua orang kalau Kai akan datang ke acara pernikahan hari ini. Sekarang aku harus bagaimana? Menyusul Kai ke Guatemala? Suruh dia terbang ke Korea lagi?

Mungkin aku bisa pakai alasan yang paling aman: Kai tiba-tiba sakit gigi, jadi harus dirawat di rumah sakit.

Aish! Terlalu konyol. Manusia lebai macam apa yang sakit gigi terus dirawat di rumah sakit? Apalagi ini Tuan Kim Kai yang sederhana. Dia mungkin lebih suka berburu di hutan mencari obat sakit gigi herbal daripada harus dirawat rumah sakit. Primitif dan sederhana beda-beda tipis.

Aku merosot putus asa di lantai. Rasa cemas menyergapku. Membayangkan si penyihir jahat bersama ibunya tertawa puas lalu berkata, "Dasar perempuan tak tahu malu. Mengaku-aku pacar padahal bukan. Benar-benar tak tahu diri."

"Sudah jangan cemas begitu, Kai belum di pesawat kok, dia masih di bandara sekarang. Barangkali dia akan luluh kalau kau yang telpon langsung. Bujuk dia jangan pergi. Kalau perlu pakai jurus rayuan maut andalanmu, apa saja. Pokoknya hubungi dulu," tukas Chanyeol eonni.

Mama mengusap lembut kepalaku, "Coba saja hubungi, dear. Kau punya nomernya kan?"

Aku mengangguk lemah. Hubungi Kai. Saat ini cuma itu satu-satunya solusi terbaik, selain bersembunyi di kamar sampai peradaban manusia punah dan aku hanya tinggal seonggok fosil menyedihkan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Keluargaku sudah berangkat duluan ke Gereja, hanya aku sendirian di dalam kamar. Selama bermenit-menit coba menghubungi Kai, tapi ponselnya selalu dijawab oleh operator. Aku jadi gelisah dan mondar-mandir tak tentu arah di dalam kamar lamaku. Berdiri di kamar ini mengingatkanku pada masa kecil. Tumpukan boneka dimana-mana, kuda-kudaan kayu di sudut ruangan, rumah Barbie di sudut lainnya… Ya ampun! Bukan saatnya bernostalgia!

"Dia akan datang," ujarku setengah meyakinkan diri sendiri, "Dia tidak jadi pergi ke Guatemala. Urusannya sudah selesai dan dia akan datang sebentar lagi," terus-menerus kalimat sugesti itu bermunculan dan berputar-putar di udara. Berharap aku tiba-tiba punya ikatan batin misterius dengan Kai yang membuat kami saling terhubung lewat pikiran.

Bel pintu berbunyi dan tiba-tiba saja aku dilingkupi perasaan deg-degan.

Tuh kan, itu pasti Kai! Dia datang!

Aku berusaha menahan diri agar tidak berlari, dan dengan riang membuka pintu.

Ternyata-oh-ternyata…

"Bunga untuk pesta nikah," kata pria itu, "Mau ditaruh dimana?"

TUKANG BUNGA!

Seorang pria tengah berdiri di depanku sambil membawa bunga di tangannya. Berkeranjang-keranjang bunga, satu buket bunga dan beberapa kotak panjang ada di dekat kakinya.

"Maaf, anda salah rumah. Bunga-bunga ini seharusnya dikirim ke rumah sebelah. Nomor 41. Disini nomor 42," kataku sambil berusaha tersenyum, menyembunyikan perasaan kecewa.

"Ah, masa?" pria itu mengernyit sangsi, "Coba kuperiksa catatanku, tolong pegang dulu." Dengan seenak dengkulnya dia menjejalkan buket bunga ke tanganku lalu merogoh sakunya.

"Sungguh," gumamku dibalik daun-daunan, "Ini harus dikirim kesebelah. Coba kupanggil—" aku berhenti bicara dan sebagai gantinya melotot ngeri mendapati penampakan makhluk yang paling tak ingin kulihat tengah berdiri di dasar tangga. Siap membunuhku.

"Apa yang kaulakukan?!" bentak Hyomin kasar, "Berikan padaku!" dia merebut kasar buket bunga itu dan wajahnya hanya berjarak beberapa inci dari hidungku. Bau nikotin yang menyengat nyaris membuatku sesak napas, "Dengar, nona…" desisnya, "Aku tak tertipu oleh senyummu. Aku tahu akal bulusmu. Dan aku tak akan lengah sedikitpun. Aku tak mau pernikahan putriku dirusak oleh psikopat sinting!"

"Aku bukan psikopat sinting!" seruku marah. "Dan aku tak akan merusak apapun! Aku tidak naksir Tao! Aku sudah punya pacar!"

"Oh ya?" sinisnya sambil bersedekap, "Pacarmu yang orang kaya rendah hati itu? Dia sudah datang?"

"Belum," sahutku, "Tapi… tadi dia baru saja menelpon!" tambahku buru-buru. Tidak merasa gentar sama sekali. Cih! Untuk apa takut?

"Dia baru menelpon?" ulang Hyomin sambil mencibir, "Untuk bilang dia tidak bisa datang?"

Aku menyipitkan mata, balik menantang. "Well, kabar baiknya, setengah jam lagi dia datang," ucapku dengan dagu terangkat congkak dan dada membusung tinggi-tinggi. Dia kira cuma dirinya saja yang kejam? Aku juga bisa jadi kejam!

"Bagus," tukas Hyomin lalu melempar senyum culas padaku, "Kalau begitu, tak lama lagi kita akan bertemu dengannya, bukan?"

Bitch! Bitch! Bitch! Bitch!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ternyata sampai jam sebelas lewat Kai tidak datang-datang juga. Perasaan gelisah berganti menjadi perasaan tersiksa. Duuuh, orang itu kemana sih?

Setelah berlama-lama sendirian, aku memutuskan untuk cepat-cepat kesana juga. Jangan sampai orang-orang mengira aku sedang mengiris urat nadi di kamar. Bisa-bisa para penyihir itu nanti berpesta pora diatas tanah kuburanku. Idih! Minimal aku harus datang setor muka, biar cuma dua puluh detik.

Aku masuk ke mobil dan langsung melaju ke Gereja megah yang letaknya beberapa blok dari rumah. Memarkir mobilku dibawah pohon, memperbaiki make up dan tatanan rambut yang agak berantakan, lalu turun dari mobil dengan langkah anggun.

Tapi langkah anggunku cuma bertahan sampai di depan pintu, karena begitu mengintip kedalam, aku langsung dihinggapi perasaan cemas dan buru-buru menutup pintu sebelum semuanya sempat menengok kebelakang.

Aku mondar-mandir panik di depan pintu. Mencoba menghubungi nomor Kai, berharap kali ini ada keajaiban. Namun hasilnya nihil. Lagi-lagi tersambung ke voice mail.

Ketika melongok ke ujung jalan, aku melihat dua mobil sedan hitam datang, berharap Kai yang turun dari sana, ternyata bukan, itu para pengiring pengantin. Pintu mobil dibelakangnya juga terbuka, aku berharap kaki Kai yang muncul dari balik pintu. Ternyata itu… kaki Jiyeon! Hiiiyy! Aku buru-buru masuk. Nanti aku dikira sengaja berdiri di depan pintu untuk menghalangi-halangi dia lewat.

Saat menyelinap masuk, aku berjingkat-jingkat pelan mengambil tempat duduk paling belakang, berusaha tidak menganggu ketentraman dan suasana khidmat di dalam. Hyomin terus melirikku dengan tatapan jahat lalu terdengar kasak-kusuk dibagian tempat duduk dimana sanak keluarga Jiyeon berkumpul. Aku mencoba bersikap tenang dan kalem meski tatapan teman-teman Jiyeon kini mengarah kepadaku. Astaga. Sapi jahat! Cerita apa yang selama ini dia sebarkan ke orang-orang? Kalau aku cewek gampangan yang suka menggoda calon suami orang?

Rasanya aku ingin kabur sejauh mungkin dari sini. Ini begitu menyiksa batin. Bukan karena aku tak rela melihat Tao menikah, tapi karena rombongan badut-badut ini membuatku merasa tersiksa. Aku terpaksa datang karena merasa tak enak hati pada Paman Zhoumi dan Bibi Kyu yang selama ini selalu bersikap baik pada keluargaku.

Pernikahan tolol! Dekorasinya jelek! Cuma balon-balon murah di gantung asal-asalan. Berani bertaruh tukang bersih-bersih di kantorku bisa membuat yang lebih bagus dari ini. Dan outdoor party? Really? Di musim dingin? Mereka sewa WO darimana, sih?

Sudah terlambat untuk kabur, pintu utama berayun terbuka dan lagu mempelai wanita mengalun mengiringi langkah kaki Jiyeon saat berjalan masuk. Aku benci mengakui ini, tapi gaun Jiyeon indah sekali. Belum pernah aku melihat gaun seindah itu. Sangat berbanding terbalik dengan dekorasi yang seadanya. Aku menatap Jiyeon sambil melamun, mencoba untuk tidak membayangkan bagaimana diriku kalau memakai gaun seperti itu.

Iring-iringan musik berhenti, dan sang pastor mulai berbicara. Sanak keluarga dan teman-teman Jiyeon masih melirik-lirik seolah-olah aku punya tompel besar di dagu yang kalau tidak dipandangi bisa membuat mata mereka katarak. Oh, Tuhaan… semoga mereka semua benar-benar katarak. Amin.

Sisa acara berlangsung samar-samar. Sesudahnya, Tao dan Jiyeon berjalan keluar, sengaja tak mengacuhkan aku. Semua orang bergerombol di sekeliling mereka di halaman gereja untuk menghamburkan confetti serta berfoto. Para tamu mulai berkeliaran dan di tengah hiruk-pikuk itu semuanya seolah sibuk sendiri, tak ada yang memperhatikan aku. Bahkan Papa, Mama, kakak-kakak, sahabat-sahabat dan keponakan-keponakanku sedang antri hendak menyalami Tao, Jiyeon serta sanak keluarga mereka. Tapi aku masih tidak sudi dekat-dekat kesana. Terutama setelah sikap kasar Ibu Jiyeon. Cuih! Jangan harap aku mau merendahkan diriku untuk menyalami dia!

Aku menghampiri meja kosong di pinggir dan duduk disana, mengamati dari jauh. Tak lama kemudian pramusaji datang dan memberiku segelas limun. Ketika aku mulai merasa relax menikmati limun yang lezat, aku mendengar langkah kaki seorang mendekat. Aku mendongak dan langsung menciut.

Jiyeon berdiri angkuh di depanku dalam gaun pengantinnya yang indah, bersama Ren, adik Tao yang kebagian peran jadi pengiring pengantin.

"Halo, Sehun." sapanya tersenyum sok manis.

"Hai," ujarku tersenyum sok santai, "Gaunmu bagus."

"Terima kasih, Tao sendiri lho yang memilihkan ini untukku. Seleranya bagus ya?" senyum kemenangan Jiyeon menggantikan senyum sok manis tadi.

Bagus apanya? Kalau seleranya bagus, tidak mungkin dia menikahi keturunan penyihir.

"Lumayan," aku mengangguk-angguk bosan. "Lumayan."

Jiyeon angkat bahu, "Yaah, tak apa-apa kalau kau tak mau mengakuinya. Yang penting aku dan Tao sudah menikah sekarang." dia memamerkan jari bercincin emas di depan mataku.

"Ya, ya tentu saja," aku tetap berakting kalem, padahal dalam hati panas sekali kepingin nabok. "Selamat ya."

"Jadi…" Jiyeon menyilangkan tangan di dada, "Aku kemari hanya ingin memastikan, apa tunangan tersayangmu sudah datang?"

Hatiku mencelos.

"Uhmm…" aku berpikir keras seperti sedang ikut Ujian Nasional, "Dia…"

"Tadi Ibuku bilang cowokmu akan datang setengah jam lagi, tapi ini sudah lewat setengah jam, hampir dua jam lebih malah. Dan dia belum muncul-muncul juga, bukankah itu aneh sekali? Dia tidak kenapa-kenapa kan? Mobilnya tabrakan mungkin?"

Astaganaga. Apa dia baru saja menyumpahi Kai kecelakaan? Tidak akan kubiarkan wanita ini tersenyum puas.

Darahku menyembur naik ke kepala, aku menenggak limunku sampai ludes, lalu balas menantang matanya, "Asal kau tahu saja ya, sebenarnya Kai sudah datang daritadi."

Ren dan Jiyeon saling berpandangan bingung, lalu kembali menatapku curiga.

"Mana? Daritadi aku tidak lihat siapa-siapa disampingmu!" Jiyeon berhenti bersikap sok manis.

"Tadi dia ada di dekat-dekat sini kok…" aku celingukan kesana-kemari, pura-pura kesulitan mencarinya. "Baru saja dia datang dan memberi limun ini, eh sekarang menghilang lagi." dustaku, padahal yang memberiku limun si pramusaji, bukan Kai.

"Tapi dimana? Dimana dia?" tuntut Jiyeon putus asa bercampur sebal.

"Itu disana…" tunjukku sembarangan, "Dia sedang berdiri disana, pakai jas hitam."

Syukurlah semua orang pakai jas hitam hari ini.

Jiyeon melotot, "Kau ini buta atau apa? Yang jelas dong! Semuanya memang pakai jas hitam."

"Kau benar-benar tidak lihat? Kau ini buta atau apa?" aku menangkis balik kata-katanya, "Itu disana, yang lagi berdiri-berdiri sambil pegang gelas minuman."

Syukurlah semua orang pegang gelas minuman.

"Yang mana?" tanya Jiyeon tak sabar.

"Masa sih tidak kelihatan? Jelas sekali kok. Tuh dia!" aku menunjuk ke kerumunan orang yang sedang berdiri dekat air mancur, "Lihat, dia melambai kemari." Aku balas melambaikan tangan juga, "Hai, Oppa!" teriakku nyaring. Beberapa mata menatapku dengan pandangan aneh, bodo amat.

"Mana?" Jiyeon menyipitkan matanya sampai ke ukuran ekstrem, "Ren, kau lihat, tidak?"

"Tidak, yang mana?" Rupanya Ren juga sudah putus asa tolah-toleh kesana kemari, pasti lehernya langsung salah urat setelah ini. "Seperti apa tampangnya?"

"Dia…dia pasti sudah berpindah tempat, mungkin mau ambil snack-snack di meja seberang sana." aku menunjuk-nunjuk asal dengan tampang polos.

Jiyeon menyipitkan mata curiga sambil berkacak pinggang, "Aku tidak lihat siapa-siapa daritadi."

Aku mengendikkan bahu cuek, "Terserah. Yang penting dia ada disini bersamaku. Sudah? Sudah puas kan?" todongku. Dalam hati tertawa puas bisa mengerjai nenek lampir ini

Jiyeon mengatupkan rahangnya rapat-rapat, mungkin dia ingin melemparku ke galaksi lain.

"Jangan kacaukan pesta pernikahanmu dengan berdiri disini sepanjang hari. Kau kan bintang utamanya, berbaurlah dengan para tamu, nanti kau bisa dikira tidak sopan." ujarku tersenyum hangat dan sengaja menggurui, biar dia tambah gemas ingin mencabik-cabik kulitku.

"Pasti," dia berjalan pergi bersama Ren, "Aku sudah tahu. Tak perlu kau ingatkan," geramnya.

Mereka sepertinya belum puas kalau belum melihatku menderita, buktinya daritadi ada saja yang sengaja mondar-mandir di depanku. Bergantian pula. Pertama-tama Hyomin, lalu Jiyeon, kemudian Ren, terakhir Tao sendiri, begitu seterusnya. Tapi aku juga tak kehabisan akal. Saat salah-satu dari mata-mata melewatiku, aku sengaja meminjam jas hitam milik Daehyun dan menyampirkannya di kursi seolah-olah itu jas milik Kai. Supaya lebih seru, aku mengajak yang lain ikut bersekongkol. Waktu Tao lewat, aku langsung sigap memeluk Gongchan (kebetulan model rambutnya hari itu mirip dengan rambut Kai). Bodohnya dia juga tidak mendekat untuk memastikan apa yang kupeluk benar-benar Kai atau cowok orang. Jinyoung tidak protes, dia malah terkikik dan ikut berakting denganku. Kemudian waktu Jiyeon lewat, aku, Yixing dan Baekhyun sengaja mengobrol tentang betapa baik hatinya Kai menolong seorang nenek yang hampir terpeleset di kolam air mancur. Padahal nenek yang dimaksud tadi neneknya Suho oppa yang sengaja di dorong oleh Junkyu (terkadang anak itu bisa nakal setengah mati, tega mendorong nenek buyutnya sendiri), kemudian pura-pura ditolong Gongchan (dia menolong nenek Suho oppa sambil setengah mati menunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya dibalik tudung jaket). Tidak ada yang tahu. Tidak ada yang mau repot-repot mengecek namanya. Lagipula sanak family Jiyeon tidak ada yang kenal teman-temanku. Saat Hyomin yang lewat, aku pura-pura mengambil dua piring, satu untukku dan satu untuk Kai, waktu dia lewat lagi untuk mengawasi mejaku, piring kami berdua sudah ludes. Padahal pudingnya diam-diam kuselundupkan ke bawah kolong meja, dan dimakan oleh anjing peliharaan milik salah satu pendeta. Pas giliran Ren yang melewatiku, Suho oppa sengaja mengumpat-ngumpat ke sepatunya yang basah karena ketumpahan limun dari gelas Kai. Lalu Kyungsoo eonni menoleh kesana-kemari dan ikut mengeluh betapa lambatnya Kai mengambil lap sepatu.

See? Aku tidak sendiri. Itulah gunanya 'pasukan'.

Hebatnya, tak ada yang bisa membuktikan Kai benar-benar ada atau cuma permainan sandiwara kami. Terlalu banyak orang lalu-lalang sehingga tak mungkin mereka bisa memeriksa siapa yang ada dan siapa yang tidak. Ya Tuhan, ternyata mengelabui para penjahat tidak sesulit yang kubayangkan.

Lama-lama capek juga main kucing-kucingan terus. Aku mendekati Kris oppa untuk bertanya-tanya apa sudah ada perkembangan atau belum.

"Oppa, Kai dimana sekarang? Sudah ada kabar?" kujawil bahunya.

Kris oppa menenggak winenya kemudian tersenyum tipis. "Dia akan datang. Orang suruhanku sudah mengabari. Dia sudah diperjalanan menuju kemari. Tunggu saja."

Sudah diperjalanan? Asyiiik! Tidak sia-sia usahaku selama beberapa menit belakangan ini.

"Itu dia!" seru sebuah suara dibelakangku. Tubuhku membeku sebentar—lalu pelan-pelan aku menoleh. Dengan ngeri kulihat semua tamu sudah berjajar rapi di tengah-tengah taman bunga, selagi sang fotografer mengatur tripod.

"Sehun, mana Kai?" tanya Jiyeon ketus, "Kami ingin mengikutsertakan semua orang."

Sial. Sial.

"Mmm…" aku menelan ludah, kulirik Gongchan yang sudah merubah model rambutnya menjadi bentuk lurus tak menarik, jambulnya menghilang entah kemana. No way. Aku juga tidak mungkin melompat kesana dan memperkenalkan Gongchan sebagai Kai lagi. Terlalu kentara bodohnya. Lagipula Hyomin dan yang lain sudah lihat rupa Kai di majalah. "Barangkali sedang di toilet."

Sunyi. Seluruh hadirin saling bertukar pandang satu sama lain.

"Kita tunggu saja, lagipula acara foto-fotonya tidak buru-buru kan?" tanya Kris oppa.

Jiyeon hanya mengangguk sambil pasang senyum sok manis lagi, "Eh, i-iya sih. Baiklah, kita tunggu."

Tapi dua puluh menit lewat batang hidung Kai tidak muncul-muncul juga. Semua orang sudah kedinginan dan mati beku di taman bunga.

Aku melirik Kris oppa, menuntut. "Oppa… gimana sih? Kai mana? Katanya mau datang?" desisku di kupingnya.

Kris oppa yang biasanya kalem dan tenang kini terlihat panik, "Entahlah… tapi tadi Rudy sudah mengabariku, gimana sih mereka? Pasti ada apa-apanya nih."

Pliiis, jangan tabrakan, pliiis. Jangan kecelakaan. Apa saja, ban mobil kempes juga boleh. Atau mereka terjebak macet karena ada iring-iringan pawai tolol. Tapi jangan tabrakan mobil pliiis!

"Hei, Sehun!" panggil Jiyeon, "Manaaa? Katanya ke toilet? Apa yang dia lakukan di toilet sampai dua puluh menit?"

MANA KUTAHU. Banyak hal yang bisa dilakukan di toilet selama 20 menit. Buang air besar sambil main Criminal Case, mungkin?

Sebelum aku sempat melontarkan alasan, Jiyeon sudah menyuruh dua pramusaji untuk mengecek langsung di toilet pria. Gawat, gawat, gawat! Wanita ini mimpi buruk! Apa dulu Tao menemukannya sedang bertapa di gua kelelawar lalu mereka jatuh cinta? Maksudku, apa yang dipikirkan Tao, sih?!

"Tidak ada siapa-siapa," tukas salah satu pramusaji, "Kami baru mencari dari sana."

"Well… kalau begitu…" aku melirik ke semua teman-temanku, tapi mereka malah melirik gugup ke arah lain. "Kalau begitu… pasti ada di halaman depan."

"Kau 'kan baru dari halaman depan tadi." Jiyeon memicingkan mata, "Kau tidak melihat dia?"

"Mmm… aku tidak tahu," mataku jelalatan ke sekeliling tenda, barangkali bisa pura-pura melihatnya dari jauh. Tapi keadaannya lain kalau tak ada kerumunan orang.

"Dia tak pernah ada disini, bukan?" suara lantang Jiyeon penuh kemenangan, "Kau menyuruh semua temanmu untuk berpura-pura agar kami percaya cowokmu ada disini. Aku tidak bodoh, Sehun! Dan kau adalah penipu! Kau hidup di dalam dunia khayalan yang menyedihkan! Berani bertaruh kau bahkan tidak pacaran dengan Kai!"

"Tidak!" pekikku dengan suara gemetar, air mataku mulai menggenang. "Tidak! Aku bukan penipu! Aku mem—"

"Perempuan sinting!" sela Jiyeon kejam, "Terus terang saja, Tao, aku tidak mengerti kenapa kau dulu begitu tergila-gila dengan perempuan sinting ini."

"KAU YANG SINTING!" bentak Ibuku marah. "Kyu, aku tak mengerti bagaimana kau bisa membiarkan menantumu bersikap kasar! Sehun adalah teman baik putramu selama bertahun-tahun ini. Dan kau juga, Tao, diam saja seperti orang dungu. Seolah ini semua tak ada hubungannya denganmu. Lalu seperti ini perlakuan kalian terhadapnya? Ayo, kita pulang saja." dengan wajah kesal Mama menarik tangan Papa dan berjalan menjauh dari taman. Menyusul kemudian teman-teman dan keluargaku mengekor di belakang mereka.

Kris oppa mengacak-acak rambutku pelan lalu merangkul pundakku, menggiringku pergi dari tatapan orang-orang.

"Hei! Lihat itu!" aku mendengar suara ribut-ribut di belakang. Ketika menoleh, kulihat semuanya sedang memandang ke langit. Ya ampun, kenapa lagi sih mereka?

"Pangeranmu sudah datang," ucap Kris oppa sambil ikut-ikut memandangi langit. Ada apa sih? Memangnya di langit ada ap—

Helikopter?! Mataku membulat takjub melihat benda langit besar itu terbang agak rendah di atas gereja. Baling-balingnya berputar keras sekali hingga menyebabkan semua rumput, pohon, semak-semak, taplak meja, rok-rok para tamu, dan perabot-perabot lainnya bergoyang heboh. Bahkan aku bisa melihat rambut palsu seorang bapak terbang ke udara dan menghilang entah kemana. Terdengar suara-suara panik, orang-orang berlarian dan beberapa tamu malah bersembunyi di dalam gereja.

Yang membuatku melotot semakin takjub karena ada sesosok pria berdiri di tengah-tengah pintu helikopter sambil melambaikan tangan kearahku.

"KAI?!" pekikku histeris. Mau apa dia? Aku melirik Kris oppa menyalahkan, pasti ini salah satu ide gilanya.

"Oppa, kau ini gila ya? Kenapa Kai tidak dijemput pakai mobil saja? Coba lihat itu, kau mau lihat dia patah kaki?" aku mengguncang-guncang pundak Kris oppa berlebihan.

Kris oppa mengernyit, "Pakai mobil? Kai ada di Guatemala tadi. Mana mungkin dijemput naik mobil. Sudah tenang saja, dia pakai parasut kok."

Di tengah suara bising baling-baling helikopter dan suara kasak-kusuk orang panik, aku melihat Kai, dibantu oleh pria lain, sedang memasang tas parasut di punggungnya.

Oh my ghost. Ini akan jadi pesta nikahan paling gila dalam hidupku.

Kris oppa tetap bermuka datar, seolah-olah tidak terjadi apa-apa. "Santai, Hun. Tidak perlu tegang. Kai sudah terlatih. Ini dulu salah satu kegiatan iseng-iseng kami kalau pas lagi bosan."

Apa? Terjun bebas dari Helikopter?! God. Ternyata aku dikelilingi orang-orang tidak waras.

Begitu Kai ambil ancang-ancang, aku langsung memejamkan mata. Tak sanggup melihatnya. Sambil berdoa semoga parasutnya tidak tersangkut di tiang listrik dan dia bisa mendarat dengan selamat tanpa kekurangan satu bagian tubuh-pun.

Pekikan dan suara tertahan membahana. Detik-detik mendebarkan berlangsung secara LIVE di depan mata semua orang. karena penasaran, aku mengintip sedikit dari celah-celah jari.

Disana. Tepat diatas sana. Kai meloncat dari Helikopter. Gaya gravitasi bekerja, tubuhnya terus meluncur turun. Seluruh dunia mendadak hening. Daun – daun yang lagi asik bergoyang, burung – burung yang lagi terbang mondar mandir, semut – semut yang lagi asik bercengkrama, pokoknya semua hening total. Seorang wanita bertopi lebar tiba-tiba pingsan dan tak ada seorangpun yang perduli. Zhuyi mengabadikan aksi Kai dalam ponsel. Sementara duo predator Hyomin dan Jiyeon melongo dalam ekspresi paling jelek yang pernah kulihat. Mulut dan lubang hidung mereka lebar sekali. Aku bersumpah akan memotretnya kapan-kapan.

Setelah satu menit dua puluh detik yang menegangkan, akhirnya aku bisa bernapas lega melihat parasut Kai mengembang cantik di udara dan dia berhasil menjejakkan kaki-kakinya diatas tanah.

Ladies and Gentleman, kita bisa lihat Tuan Kim Kai berdiri tegar disana. Tersenyum tampan setelah membuatku terjebak berjam-jam dengan para _bitches_ dan datang dengan cara super heboh. Terjun payungnya sukses besar dan hampir semua tamu memberi dia standing applause yang meriah. Sekilas mirip Superman dengan parasut yang melambai-lambai dibelakangnya.

Wow. That's my man. That's maaaiii Incredible Man!

Mula-mula kupikir Jiyeon benar, bahwa aku suka hidup dalam dunia khayalan. Kalau ini semua hanya mimpi di siang bolong. Mungkin aku jatuh tertidur di suatu tempat dan memimpikan Kai datang dengan cara spektakuler. Tapi aku tahu ini semua nyata ketika Kai membalas lambaian tangan dari Kris oppa, hatiku terlonjak dan leherku terasa sesak. Aku tak percaya.

Itu dia.

 _Benar-benar dia._

I want to kiss him right now.

Uhmm… or maybe next time. In our little private time.

Kai sedang berjalan kearahku. Dia mengenakan sweater abu-abu tua diatas kemeja putih berkerah. Terlihat luar biasa tampan meski beberapa helai rambutnya agak berantakan sehabis melakukan atraksi lompat indah dari Helikopter.

"Hai," sapanya memperlihatkan deretan gigi putih cemerlang.

Walaupun masih diliputi rasa shock, aku mencoba tersenyum. Senyumku mungkin terlihat kikuk, "Hai juga."

"Maafkan aku," ujar Kai tampak sangat menyesal, "Aku tidak tahu kau akan menghadiri acara nikahan. Maksudku, yaa… kau tidak bilang apa-apa semalam."

Aku curi-curi lirik ke Papa dan dia terlihat serius sekali. Matanya menyipit memandangi Kai dari atas ke bawah. Seperti seorang hakim agung yang menilai terdakwa dihadapannya pantas masuk penjara atau tidak.

"Ya, tidak apa-apa. Maaf juga tidak memberitahumu sebelumnya. Aku baru akan menelpon tapi nomormu tidak aktif."

Kai menggosok-gosok belakang lehernya, "Waktu kau hubungi aku sudah dalam pesawat, sayang sekali ada aturan untuk mematikan ponsel. Aku baru baca pesanmu begitu tiba di bandara. Kris menghubungiku dan dia mengancam akan memutuskan kontrak jika aku tak cepat-cepat kembali ke Seoul sekarang juga. Lalu tiba-tiba dua orang pria berkacamata hitam muncul dan menyeretku ke helikopter."

Sudah kubilang. Kris oppa dan ide gilanya.

"Tapi aku tadi sudah membalas pesanmu begitu ponselku aktif. Kau belum lihat?"

Aku merenggut ponselku dari dalam tas, menyesal karena tidak memeriksa kembali benda itu. Dan tentu saja, ada ikon pesan berkedip-kedip gembira di layarnya.

"Tidak, aku tidak lihat," kataku, bengong menatap ponsel. Kupikir dia tidak akan datang. Aku kira tadi Kai tidak akan datang sama sekali…

"Sweety? Are you alright?" tanyanya lembut sambil membelai wajahku.

Pipiku bersemu-semu pink karena salah tingkah. Aku mengangguk kecil dan hanya melempar senyum simpul.

Dia melayangkan pandangannya ke setiap orang, lalu tatapannya berhenti di Tao dan Jiyeon, "Hai, aku Kim Kai. Aku lapar sekali. Apa kalian punya puding?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kakak-kakak dan teman-temanku sudah pulang. Hanya tinggal Bibi Ryeo di dalam, berbincang-bincang dengan Mama sekalian bantu-bantu di dapur menyiapkan makan malam. Aku memutuskan untuk berlama-lama dulu di rumah orangtuaku. Tadinya sih Kai mengajakku jalan-jalan ke Pantai Hyundai, tapi gara-gara dia keburu dibajak Papa, imbasnya aku terpaksa nonton acara karaoke konyol yang isinya manusia-manusia bersuara sumbang. Bantu Mama memasak? Makasih deh. Aku ini dijuluki si penghancur dapur. Waktu pertama kali belajar bikin sup telur, entah bahan-bahan apa yang kumasukkan dan jadinya malah sup bubur hitam asam manis.

"Saya rasa para ahli dan teknologi korut belum mampu membuat bom hidrogen karena negaranya yang terisolir, selain itu pembuatan bom jenis ini memerlukan biaya besar yang tidak mungkin dibiayai oleh pemerintah Korut yang miskin," ujar Papa masih berputar di topik Korea Utara.

"Memang kelihatannya tidak mungkin Korut mampu. Tapi Korut tidak semisterius yang kita kira. Akan ada saja pihak luar yang lebih dulu tahu dan menyebarkannya. Saya rasa desas-desus ini bukan sekedar hoax. Memang tindakan Korut kali ini sangat berbahaya dan menurut saya bisa sangat merugikan. Apalagi bom hidrogen itu kekuatannya 25 ribu kali lebih kuat dari bom nuklir, Negara itu melanggar hukum internasional dan pantas dijatuhi sanksi oleh PBB," jawab Kai.

"Ck. Bedebah-bedebah itu! Peradaban akan jatuh! Ini perang!" aku mendengar Papa seperti orang kebakaran jenggot. "Mereka jelas-jelas melanggar Traktat Larangan Uji Coba Nuklir."

"Tapi di sisi lain saya sempat berpikir wajar saja Korut uji coba nuklir karena selama ini orang selalu mencibir mereka tidak mampu buat bom sendiri," sahut Kai merubah sudut pandangnya.

"Jadi sekarang kau pendukung mereka, huh?" Papaku terdengar tidak suka.

"Oh, bukan, bukan. Bukan pendukung," sambar Kai buru-buru, takut dicakar Papa. "Lebih tepatnya, mencoba menarik opini melalui dua kacamata yang berbeda. Menurut saya beginilah cara mereka untuk _show off_ pada dunia, menunjukkan kepada semua orang, kalau mereka juga mampu. Bahwa Korea Utara adalah kekuatan yang harus diperhitungkan, dan mereka ingin seluruh dunia untuk melihat mereka dengan lebih serius."

Papa malah tertawa, "Sepertinya Kim Jong-Un baru saja menonton film Star Wars yang baru dan merasa perlu menciptakan senjata mutakhir," ledeknya skeptis. "Diperhitungkan sebagai apa? Ancaman? Cih. Dibanding AS mereka hanya setitik noda di lautan luas. Amerika itu sarangnya konspirator dunia, mereka bisa berperang tanpa senjata, kalahkan musuh tanpa pasukan. Bahkan sesuatu yang belum terpikirkan negara lain, sudah mereka ciptakan lebih dulu. Lihat saja, Soviet porak poranda bukan karena perang, tapi karena politik dan ekonomi mereka. Dan siapa lagi biang keladi di balik itu semua kalau bukan propaganda AS dan Inggris?"

Kai mengangguk-angguk, dahinya berkerut-kerut serius. "Ya, dua Negara itu seperti punya kendali total pada seluruh dunia. Tentu saja dengan menempuh berbagai macam cara. Kebanyakan mereka pakai cara halus yang tak kasat mata. Amerika Serikat mendorong kudeta terhadap Kolonel Khadaffi, tapi apa yang terjadi kemudian? Libya bangkrut total! Kekacauan dimana-mana. Di Mesir juga terjadi hal yang sama, kini Suriah yang mereka guncang. Tapi untungnya ada Rusia yang dari dulu sudah bertolak belakang dengan AS, mereka bersedia berkoalisi dengan Suriah, memerangi terorisme."

Papa menggeleng-geleng, "Putin saja jengah dengan permainan Amerika Serikat yang ingin terus mendominasi dunia."

Daripada nonton acara karaoke payah, mending gabung di forum, "Ehmmm… soal Korea Utara…"

Dua pengamat politik dadakan itu kompak menoleh.

Kai dan Papa menyahut bersamaan. Kai menjawab: "Ya, kenapa, Sayangku?", sedangkan Papa menjawab: "Ya, kenapa, Nak?". Tadinya aku hampir senang karena mereka kelihatan akrab sekali, tapi ketegangan yang awkward kembali mencuat diantara keduanya. Bahkan, aku bisa melihat ada sinar laser yang terpancar dari sorot mata Papa. Sinar laser untuk membumi-hanguskan Kai.

Ada apa sih dengan para pria? Kenapa mereka harus selalu berkompetisi terhadap semua hal? Papa dengan anggapan aku adalah putri kecilnya yang lemah dan harus dilindungi, sementara Kai dengan anggapan kami semacam pasangan kekasih karena dia telah membuatku mencapai kepuasan berkali-kali.

Aku berdehem, mencoba mengalihkan perhatian mereka. "Engg… guys, can I speak first?"

Cukup ampuh. Mereka tidak saling adu tatap sadis lagi.

"Aku pernah baca di sebuah situs, dan menurut beberapa analis barat, katanya agak sulit bagi Korea Utara untuk menguasai dasar-dasar dari senjata fisi. Ada kemungkinan yang mereka miliki hanya _boosted weapon_ , mirip bom hidrogen, hanya saja ini dalam skala lebih 'kecil'. Meski bukan bom hidrogen yang asli, tetap saja dapat menyebabkan banyak korban jiwa berjatuhan di kota padat penduduk seperti Seoul. Barangkali sebanyak dua ratus ribu orang bisa tewas dalam serangan tersebut. Kurasa kita memang harus lebih waspada," jelasku terdengar sangat ilmiah. Sekalian membuktikan pada Kai kalau aku bukan cewek berotak sempit yang cuma bisa hapal merk bulu mata palsu atau kacamata anti badai.

Kai mengangguk-angguk lagi, "Aku juga pernah dengar. Katanya senjata jenis ini, secara teori bisa digunakan untuk membawa korban yang tinggi tanpa menghancurkan infrastruktur dan hanya membuat _fallout_ yang kecil."

"Kalau soal konflik di Suriah, aku juga sependapat dengan kalian. Rusia memiliki kesamaan ideologi dengan Korut, mereka tertinggal jauh dari AS dalam bidang ekonomi, tapi mereka ingin membuktikan sesuatu pada dunia. Sebagai Negara adikuasa penerus Uni Soviet, Rusia ingin diperhitungkan sebagai Negara yang memiliki politik dan militer terkuat. Lagipula hubungan Rusia dan Suriah memang sangat erat. Itulah sebabnya Presiden Vladimir Putin tidak segan-segan mengirimkan pesawat tempur ke Suriah untuk membantu pasukan pemerintah memerangi kelompok-kelompok pemberontak," tambahku, biar Tuan Kim Kai sadar dan buka mata lebar-lebar. Dia tidak boleh menganggapku remeh. Bisa dibilang, aku ini sehati dengan Rusia dan Korut. Tidak ingin dipandang sebelah mata.

Kai tersenyum penuh arti selama beberapa detik. Kayaknya aku berhasil bikin dia kagum atau apa

"Siapa yang mau Kimbap!" seru Mama dari arah dapur.

Kami seperti bayi burung yang bahagia melihat induknya pulang, langsung melesat ke dapur dan lupa apa itu Rusia dan siapa itu Putin. Pokoknya isi perut dulu.

Tak sampai sepuluh detik, kami sudah duduk mengelilingi meja. Sumpit-sumpit digenggam erat di tangan, siap turun di 'medan perang'. Aku selalu menyebutnya 'medan perang', karena keluargaku punya semacam tradisi aneh. Saat waktu makan tiba, selalu saja ada perang sumpit diantara kami dalam memperebutkan lauk paling enak. Di meja makan kami tidak pandang bulu, intinya siapa cepat dia dapat. Bakalan lebih seru kalau Chanyeol eonni dan Kyungsoo eonni juga hadir. Aku biasanya paling sering perang sumpit dengan Chanyeol eonni.

Bola mataku bergerak-gerak lincah, membidik kimbap yang paling banyak isi dagingnya. Nah, itu dia! Hap! Bibi Ryeo kalah cepat. Sumpitku berhasil mencurinya lebih dulu. Bibi Ryeo cemberut melihatku mengunyah kimbap incarannya dengan gaya lahap dan sangat menikmati, seolah itu makanan terenak di dunia. Tapi memang sih masakan buatan Mama selalu jadi makanan terenak di dunia. Sambil mengunyah aku menikmati pertandingan adu panco sumpit Papa dan Mama. Seru sekali. Sumpit milik Papa nyaris terlempar dari tangan. Papa tak menyerah, dia tetap bertahan. Ujung-ujungnya Mama menyerah dan Papa berhasil menyambar kimbap paling besar incaran Mama.

"Ah, curang! Daridulu tidak pernah mau mengalah sama istri sendiri." protes Mama dengan bibir monyong-monyong.

Papa santai mengunyah sambil menaik-naikkan alis, mengejek Mama. Aku paling suka kalau lihat orangtuaku konyol begini, jadi hiburan tersendiri.

Kai awalnya bengong melihat keluargaku makan dengan cara berisik dan aneh, tapi lama-lama dia ikut menikmati. Dia sempat terlibat adu piting sumpit dengan Bibi Ryeo. Tidak sampai lima menit, Kai kalah telak karena tangannya belum selihai tangan Bibi Ryeo.

"Kau harus lebih banyak berlatih, Nak." Bibi Ryeo menggeleng-geleng penuh kemenangan.

Saat hendak mengambil potongan kimbap terakhir, sumpitku di hadang sumpit milik Kai. Aku menyeringai kearahnya, dan dia balas menyeringai lebih lebar.

"Langkahi dulu mayatku," ujar Kai seperti sheriff koboi di arena duel senjata.

Aku angkat dagu sambil mencibir, "Kau tidak akan menang melawanku."

Kai mengusap ujung hidungnya sok jago, "Kita lihat saja nanti."

Pertarungan sengitpun dimulai. Sumpitku berkelit lincah kesana-kemari menghindari sumpit Kai. Aku sengaja membuatnya pusing supaya dia lengah. Ternyata Kai cepat belajar. Sumpitnya juga tak kalah lincah menjepit sumpitku dan memutarnya sampai nyaris terlempar dua ratus meter. Eits. Tidak semudah itu! Aku tak terkalahkan, jadi aku berbuat curang dengan mencubit tangannya. Kai meringis dan sumpitnya terlepas. Yes! Aku berhasil.

"Bukankah mencubit termasuk pelanggaran? Kenapa kalian diam saja?" protes Kai pasang ekspresi memelas.

Tiga orangtua itu cuma menggeleng-geleng.

"Sekali-sekali melanggar itu perlu, Nak." jawab Papa diplomatis.

Kai melotot tak terima, "Apa? Tidak boleh begitu. Harusnya tidak boleh ada diskriminasi."

"Yang terakhir meninggalkan meja cuci piring, yaa!" Mama ngibrit ke dapur sambil terkikik. Bagai digampar siluman banteng, aku langsung berdiri dan membawa piring-piringku ke bak cuci. Papa dan Bibi Ryeo juga cepat-cepat melenyapkan diri dari ruang makan. Tinggal Kai sendirian di meja, tercengang idiot, baru sadar kalau dikerjai. Hahaha. Biar tahu rasa!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Aku berjalan sedikit terantuk-antuk, menuju halaman belakang rumahku. Duduk di ayunan kayu tua yang usianya sudah dua puluh tahun. Aku ingat sekali ayunan ini dulu dibuat waktu ulangtahunku yang ke-8. Tiga hari sebelum hari-H aku pulang ke rumah sambil menangis minta dibuatkan ayunan karena bedebah-bedebah kecil di taman menguasai ayunan dan aku tidak boleh naik kalau belum bayar lima won. Untuk apa aku bayar lima won kalau bisa punya ayunan sendiri yang gratis? Ayunan milikku. Tak ada seorangpun yang boleh melarangku naik. Jadi aku minta dibuatkan Papa.

Aku duduk tak bergerak, lebih tertarik memandangi rumput dan sepatuku. Dari tenda besar di halaman sebelah kudengar musik band dan suara Jiyeon memberi perintah. Beberapa anak bermain bola di kebun milik Ibu Tao dan bolanya melambung terlalu tinggi hingga menyebrangi pagar, jatuh di dekat kakiku. Tapi aku diam tak bereaksi. Aku hanya ingin duduk disini selamanya, tanpa harus melihat orang-orang itu lagi.

Pasti setelah hubugan pertemanan Mama dan Bibi Kyu tidak akan sama lagi. Kuharap sih mereka cepat membaik, meskipun ini gara-gara aku, tapi aku tidak pernah ada niat merusak hubungan pertemanan keluargaku dengan Paman Zhoumi dan Bibi Kyu. Mereka orang-orang baik, meskipun menantu mereka brengsek, aku berharap semoga Mama dan Bibi Kyu masih tetap berteman baik setelah semua kesalahpahaman ini.

"Bibi, tolong ambilkan bola kami, dong?" Dua anak kecil, kira-kira sebaya Dennis, senyam-senyum di dekat pagar.

Aku cuma memperhatikan mereka, terlalu malas mengangkat bokongku dari kursi ayunan.

"Bibi… Bibi yang cantik…" salah seorang dari mereka nyengir lebar, sehingga aku bisa melihat diantara dua gigi depannya ada jarak dua senti, "Bibi… kami mau main, bisa ambilkan bola itu?" Apa? Raut wajah macam apa itu? Apa dia sedang ber-aegyo?

Aku cemberut, "Bibi? Aku bukan bibi kalian. Lagipula aku baru dua delapan."

Dua bocah itu saling tatap sebentar.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu, 'Nuna'. Nuna yang cantiiik…" si gigi berjauhan kembali melempar seringai menyeramkan.

"Nuna yang cantik dan sepatunya bagus…" tambah si anak bertopi.

Oh, baiklah. Sudah cukup. Aku benar-benar luluh. Apalagi mereka sudah memuji aku cantik dan sepatuku bagus.

Aku memungut bola di dekat kakiku kemudian bangkit berdiri.

"Biar aku saja," Kai muncul secara ajaib bagaikan jin botol dan mengambil alih bola di tanganku, melemparnya hingga menyebrangi pagar, "Itu bola kalian, anak-anak. Jangan ganggu Nuna yang cantik dan bersepatu bagus ini, cari 'Nuna' kalian sendiri."

Tawaku hampir meledak. Kai cemburu sama bocah ingusan? Okelah dia memang bercanda waktu mengatakannya, tapi kan tetap saja ketahuan kalau dia jealous.

Bukannya pergi, dua bocah itu malah saling tatap lagi.

"Paman, Paman yang tadi terjun dari helikopter itu kan?" tanya si anak bertopi.

Kai mengangguk-angguk narsis, "Ya, ya, ya. Itu memang aku."

"Dan Nuna ini istrinya Paman?" dia bertanya sambil menunjukku.

Eh?

Aku gelagapan salah tingkah dituduh 'istri Kai'. Sial. Kenapa anak-anak itu tidak jadi main bola sih? Kenapa malah mengepoi kami? Kenapaaa?

Kai terkekeh pelan lalu menggeleng, "Bukan."

Itu jawaban jujur kan? Kami memang bukan suami-istri sih… tapi rasanya agak kecewa juga dengar Kai menjawab seenteng itu. Iya sih, kami bukan suami-istri. Ya sudahlah.

"Oooo." bocah-bocah itu kompak manggut-manggut di pagar.

Si gigi depan berjauhan menatapku, "Nuna, ibuku pernah bilang, kualitas organ reproduksi wanita akan menurun setelah usia tiga puluh dua. Bentuk badan juga jadi jelek. Jadi sebelum nuna berubah jadi jelek, sebaiknya cepat-cepat saja."

WHAT?! Aku tidak tahu harus melempari kepala anak itu dengan sepatu atau mewek sambil guling-gulingan di rumput, berani sekali dia?!

Aku melotot seram, "Kalian…"

"Terima kasih, Paman." Mereka kabur secepat kilat sambil tertawa-tawa puas.

"Lho? Lho? Heeeeii! Jangan lari!" teriakku jengkel.

Kai tertawa keras sambil memegangi perut. Lihat kan? Kai juga membuatku kesal. "Anak-anak jaman sekarang cerdas-cerdas."

Aku mendengus seperti kuda liar penyeruduk pantat orang, "Cerdas katamu?! Anak-anak nakal itu baru saja menghinaku!"

Setelah tawanya mereda, Kai duduk di kursi ayunan kayu lalu menepuk-nepuk tempat kosong didekatnya, "Duduk dulu. Ngobrol-ngobrol. Biarkan saja mereka. Omongan anak kecil jangan diambil hati."

Meskipun masih agak gondok, mau tak mau aku ikut menghempaskan diri disamping Kai. Tercenung. Mulai dicekam rasa takut. Bagaimana kalau mereka benar? Bagaimana kalau aku benar-benar jadi jelek di usia 33, dan Kai baru melamarku di usia 34? Apa aku bisa punya anak? Bagaimana kalau ternyata aku mandul dan susah punya anak? Bagaimana kalau ternyata Kai yang mandul? Bagaimana kalau ternyata aku menopause di usia 35? Aku tidak sempat punya anak. Aku tidak akan punya keturunan selama-lamanya. Lalu karena kecewa, tiap malam Kai pergi mabuk-mabukan di bar, mencari gadis-gadis muda sebagai pelampiasan lalu menghamili mereka. Ya Tuhaan… baru dipikirkan saja sudah membuatku merinding sampai ke tulang rusuk.

Aku melirik Kai. Apa dia juga berpikiran sama? Kenapa ekspresinya lempeng begitu?

"Masih memikirkan perkataan anak tadi?" tanya Kai, mungkin diam-diam dia seorang cenayang dan punya ilmu pembaca pikiran.

Aku mengendikkan bahu, "Tidak juga. Kau benar, omongan mereka tak penting. Jangan diambil hati," dustaku berlagak cool.

Kai menundukkan kepala sambil menyeringai lebar. Awas saja kalau dia masih berniat ketawa sampai kram perut.

"Ngomong-ngomong, urusanmu di Guatemala sudah selesai?" tanyaku mengalihkan topik.

Cowok itu berdehem sambil mengusap-usap ujung hidung, "Sebenarnya sih belum, cuma persoalan kecil biasa. Aku masih bisa kesana besok-besok. Kenapa?"

Aku jadi merasa bersalah. Dia jauh-jauh terbang kemari demi menghadiri acara pernikahan tidak penting dan mengabaikan urusannya, itupun dijemput paksa. Aku membayangkan orang-orang suruhan Kris oppa mencengkram kerah baju Kai lalu menentengnya seperti anak kucing dihadapan ribuan mata. Kelihatannya sangat tidak layak.

"Maaf ya, aku merepotkan," gumamku pelan sekali.

Kai malah senyam-senyum dengan tampang kocak. Aku yakin sekali dia bukan cowok gila, terus apanya yang lucu sih? Jangan bilang dia betul-betul diseret seperti anak kucing?

"Kau mengaku kita sudah bertunangan di depan mereka?" tanyanya membelokkan topik dan sukses membuatku gelagapan salting lagi.

"Hmm… aku, aku terpaksa mengarang-ngarang. Supaya terbebas dari tuduhan."

Kai mengernyit, "Tuduhan?"

"Ya, tuduhan… mereka mengira aku masih naksir pengantin pria," bibirku mengerucut kalau ingat perlakuan kasar Hyomin dan Jiyeon tadi. Jika kapan-kapan aku tak sengaja melihat mereka sedang berjalan-jalan santai di taman, aku berjanji akan berhenti sebentar untuk meludahi mereka lalu cepat-cepat kabur supaya mereka tidak sempat menggamparku.

"Pengantin pria?" timpal Kai tak percaya, "Maksudmu pria mirip panda pucat bukan siapa-siapa yang namanya Tao itu?"

"Ya, dia." Mau tak mau aku terkikik melihat ekspresi Kai, "Apa dia mengatakan sesuatu waktu kalian bersalaman?"

Kai menggeleng, "Tidak, dia hanya melongo seperti orang bodoh. Kris bilang kalian pernah berciuman di kebun tomat milik Ibunya dulu?"

Bertambah lagi. Bertambah satu lagi orang yang tahu aib masa remajaku.

Aku mengangguk malu-malu sambil menyumpahi Kris oppa dalam hati. Dasar mulut ember.

"Omong-omong, pengantin wanita dan ibunya kaget sekali waktu aku menyalami mereka. Mereka melihatku seperti melihat utusan alien atau semacamnya. Apa mereka berbuat sesuatu yang… kurang pantas terhadapmu?"

Untuk ukuran cowok, aku cukup kagum ternyata dia peka. "Mmm…" aku berdehem. "Tidak juga. Makhluk-makhluk tidak penting, abaikan saja." jawabku berusaha untuk tidak jadi pengadu cengeng.

"Oke, baiklah." Kai mengangguk-angguk paham, "Lalu adik si mempelai pria berteriak, "Astaga, ternyata dia benar-benar datang!" waktu aku jalan mendekati mereka. Mungkin dia hanya…"

"Menyalak," sambungku tanpa menoleh.

" _Right_ ," Kai mengangguk-angguk lagi, "Menyalak," ulangnya lalu menoleh menatapku. Tapi aku malah menatap burung kecil yang terbang berputa-putar diatas kepala kami.

Kai bergeser lebih dekat sambil meraih tanganku, dan aku membiarkannya. Untuk sesaat kami saling berdiam diri. Menikmati angin malam yang sejuk menerpa wajah kami. Kemudian aku menggigil kedinginan. Baru ingat kalau saat ini sedang musim dingin. Aku tersentak ketika menyadari seseorang meletakkan jaket kulit di bahu telanjangku, ternyata Kai pelakunya.

Dia tersenyum lembut. "Aku tidak akan kedinginan, sweater rajut ini turun-temurun, pemberian mendiang ayahku, cukup ampuh melindungi dari udara dingin."

Tatapanku beralih ke sweater abu-abu yang membungkus tubuh kokoh Kai. Tak percaya kalau itu sweater turun-temurun. Terlihat masih sangat bagus dan terawat, tak ada lubang bekas sobekan sedikitpun. Berani bertaruh sweater bermerk yang dijual di butik mahal kalah jauh dibanding sweater itu. Apa benar-benar murni rajutan tangan? Bagus sekali. Siapa yang membuat? Ibunya Kai? Atau Ibu ayahnya? Tiba-tiba aku didorong keinginan kuat untuk mengenal lebih jauh latar belakang Kai. Seperti apa ayahnya? Seperti apa ibunya? Seperti apa paman dan bibinya? Seperti apa sepupunya? Dan seperti apa kakek-neneknya? Aku diserang keinginan kuat untuk… masuk dalam lingkaran keluarganya.

Aku merapatkan jaket Kai, "Thanks. Sweatermu bagus."

"Sama-sama, sepatumu juga bagus." puji Kai gantian.

"Hanya sepatu?" tanyaku berpura-pura tersinggung.

Kai nyengir lebar. "Maaf, maksudku semuanya. Tapi lebih bagus kalau tidak pakai apa-apa sih…ups!" dia refleks membekap mulut, sok keceplosan.

Aku terkikik kecil sambil meninju pelan pundaknya, "Dasar om-om mesum."

Kai menaik-naikkan alis penuh percaya diri, "Tapi kau suka kan?"

Aku menggosok-gosok pipiku, mencoba menutupi kegugupan. Jantungku berpacu kencang, sekilas tadi aku betulan berkhayal kami ada di kamar dan sama-sama tidak pakai apa-apa. Aku salut pada Kai. Baru kali ini ada yang berhasil meracuni otak polosku. Biasanya aku akan bersembunyi atau menghilang dari peredaran jika pria yang kukencani mulai lancang menyinggung-nyinggung hubungan intim. Baik secara verbal maupun non-verbal. Entah dari segi mana yang membuat pria ini berbeda.

"Sehun, aku menyesal terlambat datang." Suaranya tiba-tiba serius, "Aku jadi tak bisa berbuat apa-apa."

"Aku tahu." Aku mendesah keras, "Aku tahu. Sudah jangan dipikirkan lagi. Ada hal-hal yang memang terjadi begitu saja. Salahku juga sih mengaku-ngaku punya tunangan."

Kami berdiam diri lagi. Well, bukan respon yang kuinginkan. Apa dia menangkap pesan tersamar dari ucapanku tadi? Kok sepertinya cowok ini menyembunyikan sesuatu?

"Puding coklatnya enak," Kai akhirnya bersuara setelah kami saling diam-diaman selama puluhan tahun.

"Ya," kataku agak heran dia malah membahas puding. "Memang enak sekali."

Sebagian dari diriku ingin berlama-lama duduk disini, mengobrol omong kosong selama mungkin. Membicarakan apa saja. Tapi diriku yang lain terus mendesakku untuk tidak menunda-nunda lagi, sudahi basa-basi dan langsung masuk ke inti. Apa gunanya berputar-putar? Bukankah kami sama-sama orang dewasa? Berbelit-belit itu salah satu sifat kekanak-kanakan.

"Ehm, Kai…ada yang… ingin kukatakan."

Kai menoleh, "Ya?"

Aku mencoba bersikap tenang dan menguasai diri, tapi bibirku mulai gemetar, dan kedua tanganku terkepal erat. "Ini mengenai… hubungan kita. Maksudku, emm, semalam kita…" Argh! Susah sekali sih mengatakannya! "Aku ingin tahu bagaimana pendapatmu sebenarnya tentang… aku."

Hening sesaat.

"Sehun…" ujar Kai setelah menarik napas panjang-panjang. "Dengar, aku bukan orang yang gampang akrab dengan wanita. Tapi menurutku kau berbeda, waktu pertama kali melihatmu, aku berpikir kau sangat unik dan konyol."

Unik dan konyol? Aku tidak salah dengar kan? Barusan Kai menyebut aku cewek konyol? Konyol? For god's sake… KONYOL?!

"Kau menarik, Sehun. Intinya ada daya tarik yang membuatmu berbeda dari cewek-cewek lain. Itu sebabnya aku penasaran ingin mendekatimu. Meskipun kau itu yaaah, agak… berlebihan dalam hal membelanjakan barang," ujar Kai menyindirku boros, secara halus. "Kebanyakan aku mengenal wanita-wanita sepertimu sangat manja, dan hanya tahu berdandan. Aku tidak keberatan dengan wanita yang berdandan total, asal ada nilai positif yang mengimbangi. Kau juga berwawasan luas, percaya diri dan mau berusaha keras. Aku suka perempuan-perempuan sepertimu begini. Bikin penasaran dan nggak sombong kayak cewek-cewek yang cuma menang gaya."

Wow. Kai bisa menilaiku hanya dalam beberapa hari? Tidak mungkin. Pasti Kris oppa yang gembor-gembor promosi. Tidak salah lagi, memang dia pelakunya! Eh, tapi… mendengar Kai memujiku begitu rasanya senang juga. Sudah lama aku tidak dipuji seorang pria (jika Papa dan kakak-kakak iparku tidak dihitung).

"Darimana kau bisa tahu begitu banyak? Pasti Kris oppa cerita? Apa saja yang dia ceritakan kepadamu?" tanyaku penasaran.

Kai tertawa pelan, "Ya, dia cerita banyak sekali. Awalnya kuanggap angin lewat. Tapi Kris pantang menyerah, selalu menyelipkan topik tentang 'adik ipar kesayanganku' di setiap pertemuan. Pertama-tama sedikit, lama-lama jadi random. Saking seringnya, sampai-sampai bahan obrolan kami tidak ada hal lain, cuma tentang kau saja."

Pipiku memerah karena malu. Kris oppa norak! Dalam sekejap imejku sebagai wanita anggun hancur total. Aku berubah jadi wanita tua cengeng yang suka mengemis ke kakak ipar minta dipromosikan ke teman-teman bujangnya. Astaga! Kenapa tidak sekalian saja dia pasang spanduk besar di gedung kantornya dengan tulisan: ' **Wanita ini ingin cepat-cepat menikah, kasihan belum ada yang mau. Tolong kasihanilah dia. Berminat? Hubungi nomor dibawah ini** ', supaya seluruh penduduk Negeri ini tahu aku begitu memelas dan putus asa.

"Gara-gara dia, aku yang tadinya bosan jadi penasaran," Kai asik terus menyerocos. "Begitu dia menawariku untuk ikut memberi surprise ultah, aku bersemangat ingin bertemu langsung denganmu sampai lupa mandi dan langsung terbang dari Guatemala."

Baru kali ini ada cowok yang begitu bersemangat ingin bertemu denganku sampai lupa mandi. Aku bingung mau berkomentar bagaimana.

"Percayalah, Sehun. Delapan dari Sembilan wanita yang pernah kukencani, cuma kau saja yang marah-marah karena kamar mandinya kupakai. Sampai mengusirku segala."

Aku berusaha terlihat sepede mungkin. "Well, sudah pasti delapan wanita lain itu keliru, fasilitas pribadi seperti kamar mandi memang tidak boleh dimasuki orang sembarangan. Apalagi oleh pria yang bukan siapa-siapanya."

Kai ber-Ooo ria dengan tampang menyebalkan. "Begitu ya?" lalu dia mendekatkan wajahnya sampai aku spontan beringsut mundur karena kaget, "Karena sekarang aku adalah 'siapa-siapamu', apa aku boleh pakai kamar mandi itu lagi sepuasnya? Kau tidak bakal mengusirku lagi kan?"

"Yaa… itu sih tergantung…" aku menelan ludah dan mendorong wajahnya agar menjauh.

"Tergantung?"

"Tergantung si pria-nya. Sanggup berkomitmen serius apa tidak."

Kai terdiam sebentar, seperti sedang berpikir keras. Kemudian meraih kedua tanganku dan meremasnya erat, "Nah, Sehun. Supaya kau tidak kaget, biar kuberitahu dari sekarang."

Aku bengong menatap pria dihadapanku. Jadi sekarang kami resmi berkencan? Kok tidak ada perayaan kembang api atau apa? Entahlah, barangkali ini memang gaya berpacaran ala barat, mengingat Kai sudah terlalu lama tinggal di Negara asing dan pasti sudah terkontaminasi oleh budaya luar. Tidak ada ucapan I Love You dan segala macam trik kuno lainnya, hanya saling mengobrol sebentar, begitu merasa cocok, langsung menyalurkan perasaan tertarik kami diatas ranjang, dan endingnya dia bilang " _sekarang aku adalah siapa-siapamu_ ". Terus terang saja ini hal baru buatku, tapi kalau Kai memang berniat serius menjalani…yaa… why not? Terlalu jual mahal kadang tidak bagus juga. Aku harus sadar umur.

"Jujur, aku bukan pria romantis yang terbiasa menghujani pasangannya dengan rayuan, candlelight dinner di tempat mahal, puisi gombal dan kata-kata cinta. Aku lebih suka menunjukkannya lewat tindakan yang _berbeda_. Nanti kau akan tahu sendiri."

Oh ya? Tindakan seperti apa? Mengajakku keliling kota naik sepeda tua sambil menikmati bintang-bintang di langit? Kedengarannya seru sekaligus unik. Tidak masalah sih. Beda orang, beda gaya kencan.

"Dan kalau sedang sibuk, aku sering mengabaikan segala macam jenis pesan dan panggilan di ponselku, kalau semua urusan sudah beres, aku lebih suka menelpon balik untuk mengabari langsung daripada bertele-tele lewat pesan singkat. Teruss…oh iya, aku juga sangat blak-blakan dan terbuka, jika suka aku akan terang-terangan mengatakan iya, jika tidak, aku juga akan terang-terangan menegurmu, jadi komplain saja kalau misalnya ada perkataan maupun sikapku yang tidak kau senangi."

Aku mengangguk-angguk, "Beres. Aku juga tipe blak-blakan kok."

Kai tersenyum, "Ya, aku tahu."

Dia tahu? Ya iyalah, Kris oppa pasti sudah cerita semuanya.

"Hei, ngomong-ngomong, aku sudah baca majalah VoA. Disitu ada segelintir kisah hidupmu, bersosialisasi, mencukur rambut sendiri, yang ingin kutanyakan, apa kau benar-benar… se-hemat itu?"

Senyuman penuh arti Kai melebar. "Sayang sekali. Berita di majalah bukan isapan jempol belaka. _Aku memang se-hemat itu_. Jadi maaf saja, kau mungkin tidak akan pernah dapat kado ultah barang-barang bermerk. Aku juga sangat malas kalau diajak kencan di bioskop."

Tidak ada belanja bareng. Tidak ada kado mewah. Tidak ada nonton berdua di bioskop. Cowok ini benar-benar sempurna. Kehidupanku akan kembali ke jaman purba jika aku berpacaran dengannya. Di satu sisi bagus juga sih, aku bisa belajar menabung dan mengurangi kebiasaan boros. Di sisi lain, hidungku bisa gatal-gatal kalau sehari tidak menghirup aroma enak baju-baju bagus di butik-butik ekslusif. Apa aku sanggup?

"Apa kau tidak keberatan?"

Aku meyakinkan diriku sekali lagi. Apa aku _benar-benar_ sanggup?

Aku bukan wanita pengangguran. Aku wanita mandiri. Independent lady. Gajiku lumayan besar dan aku bisa memenuhi kebutuhanku sendiri. Laki-laki mungkin cuma pelengkap. Maksudku, siapa sih yang tidak bosan dengan rutinitas yang itu-itu saja? Belanja-kerja-belanja-kerja-belanja-kerja. Aku butuh variasi baru. Dan yeah, kurasa pria ini sangat menjanjikan untuk menghadirkan sebuah 'variasi baru'. Mungkin aku bisa sekalian belajar berhemat dan lebih _low profile_ setelah berpacaran dengan Kai.

Engg… berhemat tapi belanja juga dong sekali-sekali. Kai tidak perlu tahu semua hal kan? Tentunya aku tidak akan terlalu sering cerita pada Kris oppa atau Chanyeol eonni lagi. Supaya mereka tidak bermulut ember. Kalau soal nonton, aku pasti bisa membujuk Kai, dengan cara apapun. Dia harus mau.

"Hun, bagaimana? Aku tidak memaksa sih. Ters—"

"Oke, siapa takut?" sambarku mantab. "Aku tidak keberatan. Why would I?" jawabku tanpa keraguan secuilpun.

Kai menggenggam dua tanganku semakin erat, wajahnya berbinar-binar cerah. "Bagus. Dan aku sungguh-sungguh berharap… kau mau menikah denganku."

Aku nyaris terjungkal dari ayunan saking kagetnya. Wait… wait… tunggu dulu… Tadi dia bilang apa?

MENIKAH?!

Pasti ada yang salah. Ekspresi Kai bukan seperti seorang pria yang hendak melamar kekasihnya, dia terlihat seperti seorang pria yang hendak mengajakku liburan ke taman safari.

Aku menyipitkan mata ragu. "Kai… bukankah ini agak terlalu terburu-buru? Kau bercanda atau lagi mabuk? Apa disuruh Kris oppa?"

Kai menggeleng, "Tidak, tidak ada yang menyuruhku. Ini murni keputusanku sendiri. Aku sudah memikirkannya matang-matang, bahkan sebelum kita bertemu."

Ya ampun… gila. Gila. Dia ini gila, terlalu terobsesi, polos atau apa? Ternyata cowok inilah si jomblo putus asa yang ingin cepat-cepat menikah, bukan aku.

"Kenapa kita tidak menjalaninya saja pelan-pelan? Saling mengenal satu sama lain. Menikah tidak segampang yang kita kira. Apalagi kepribadian kita banyak yang bertolak belakang."

Kai melepaskan genggaman tangannya, "Jadi aku ditolak nih? Padahal kalau kau mau cincinnya bisa menyusul."

Aku menatapnya tak mengerti. "Kai, ini bukan masalah cincin!" Apa pria ini benar-benar paham prinsip berumah tangga? Enteng sekali dia mengucapkan: _"Maukah kau menikah denganku?"._ Apa dia tahu 'menikah' tidak segampang mencukur bulu kaki sendiri? Ayolah, kami kan baru saja saling kenal. Ketemuan keluarga saja belum. Dia baru berdiskusi sekali dengan Papa soal bom hidrogen milik Korea Utara, dikiranya Papaku akan merestui dia semudah itu?

"Oke. Tentu saja aku mau menjalani hubungan yang lebih serius… suatu hari nanti, tapi ini terlalu cepat." tambahku buru-buru. "Kita belum memulai apapun. Bagaimana kalau setelah menikah kita ternyata tidak begitu cocok? Aku tidak ingin pernikahan kawin-cerai yang main-main seperti yang dijalani para selebritis. Ada terlalu banyak hal-hal yang harus kita pertimbangkan sebelum melaju ke jenjang yang lebih tinggi. Mengerti, kan?"

Kai mengendikkan bahu, "Ya sudah, terserah. Sebenarnya kita masih bisa menjalani masa penjajakan setelah menikah, aku hanya ingin yang terbaik. Tapi kau maunya begitu."

"Ya, aku memang mau _begitu_ ," jawabku sambil menyilangkan tangan di dada.

Aku benar-benar tak mengerti dengan pola pikir Kai. Ini semacam tradisi mencari jodoh ala penduduk Guatemala ya? Kenalan dua hari, menikah, terus pacaran. Serius. Aku benar-benar bingung dan tidak habis pikir. Entah apa yang dikatakan Kris oppa sampai dia berhasil menghasut pria baik-baik tak berdosa ini untuk menikahi perempuan yang penuh intrik sepertiku.

"Hm, bagaimana kalau… berikan aku waktu sebulan? Kita coba jalani saja dulu sebulan. Kalau ternyata kau sanggup meyakinkan aku dan membuatku nyaman dalam waktu segitu. Aku akan mempertimbangkan ulang lamaranmu tadi," ucapku memberi keringanan. Kasihan Kai. Takut dia bunuh diri dengan cara-cara kreatif, seperti menelan gabah kering bulat-bulat. Atau membungkus kepalanya sendiri dengan karung gandum lalu mati kehabisan napas. Bukannya tenang, aku malah dihantui.

Kai menerawang ke angkasa, dahinya berkerut-kerut, ciri khas Kai kalau sedang berpikir keras. "Sebulan…"

"Gimana? Setuju kan?" desakku.

Kai mengendikkan bahu santai, "Baiklah. Aku yakin sekali tidak akan mengecewakan. Aku janji."

Oh ya? Aku melempar senyum berjuta makna, "Kita lihat saja nanti."

Begitu Kai pamit pulang, aku berganti pakaian dan naik ke ranjang dengan pikiran yang berkecamuk dan perasaan campur aduk. Sejarah baru terukir malam ini. Tepat, di halaman belakang rumah, dan diatas ayunan kayu berusia puluhan tahun. Aku dilamar seorang Pria. Untuk pertama kalinya dalam sejarah, ada seseorang yang berniat mengajakku menikah. Di halaman belakang rumah. Diatas ayunan kayu. Dan disaksikan oleh seekor burung kecil yang daritadi terbang mondar-mandir diatas kepala kami. Ini hari teraneh sepanjang masa. Kai cowok teraneh sepanjang masa yang pernah kutemui.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sebulan? Harusnya sih begitu. Apa susahnya sih sebulan? Aku bisa dengan mudah menganalisis latar belakang orang hanya dalam waktu seminggu. Jadi kurasa waktu segitu sudah lebih dari cukup untuk mengenal pria itu lebih dalam, termasuk kebiasaan dan warna kaos kaki favorit keluarganya.

Tidak ada yang sulit kalau kita benar-benar yakin sama diri sendiri. Itu prinsipku. Tak ada yang mustahil, aku dan Kai pasti akan melangkah ke hubungan yang lebih serius. Apalagi dia kayaknya bersungguh-sungguh dan begitu antusias. Bersabar selama sebulan sudah pasti bukan masalah.

Yaa… tadinya sih kupikir begitu.

Sampai di suatu sore yang cerah, setelah pulang dari beribadah, Kyungsoo eonni mendatangi apartemenku sambil membawa Junkyu.

Tidak, tidak. Bukan Junkyu yang membuatku berubah pikiran. Tapi sebuah selebaran yang dibawa Kyungsoo eonni.

Tebak apa?

Romantic getaway for couples alias paket liburan gratis untuk pasangan yang baru menikah, ke Laut Karibia! Coba lihat ini, pasangan tolol macam apa yang mau melewatkan paket liburan fantastis dan menginap di resort mewah selama seminggu?

Aku terpesona. Langsung jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama. Ini luar biasa. Pantai biru yang cerah dan jernih, pasir putih, fasilitas amazing yang semuanya berlokasi di satu pantai yang sama. Di Turks & Caicos, _Caribbean's largest water theme park Beaches_!

Setelah kutelusuri official website-nya, aku jadi makin jatuh cinta lagi. Betapa menakjubkannya resort ini, mereka punya 4 theme resorts di satu pulau. _Carribean Village_ dengan garden oasis yang cantik dan berhadapan langsung sama pemandangan laut, _Italian Village_ dengan gedung hotel bergaya eropa yang sungguh berkelas dan kolam ala seleb red carpet hollywood di bagian belakang, _Key West Village_ dengan ciri khas kasual elegannya yang sangat klasik tapi menarik, tinggal disini seolah-olah kalian tinggal di rumah sendiri bergaya vintage dan kamar-kamar tidur di lantai dua. Yang terakhir _French Village_ , perpaduan antara surga Karibia dengan aksen prancis yang menawan.

Ya Tuhan, Ya Tuhan, Ya Tuhan. Surga ini bahkan menyediakan fasilitas kamar tidur anak dengan Xbox gratis di kamar sendiri. Xbox?! Mereka betul-betul tidak main-main dalam hal memuaskan pengunjung. Jika aku punya anak, anakku juga pasti akan jatuh cinta dengan hotel ini. selain Xbox, anak-anak juga bisa bermain-main riang bersama tokoh-tokoh lucu dari Sesame Street. Ya Tuhan, sekarang aku jadi ngiler kepingin punya anak. Tidak hanya, anak-anak, pengunjung-pengunjung remajanya juga bisa bersenang-senang di Nightclub dan game center khusus remaja. Ckckck.

Gigantic waterslides, kolam anak, swim-up soda bars, water cannons, whirlpools, surf simulator dan sungai malas, semuanya bisa ditemukan di Pirate Island Waterpark yang masih merupakan bagian dari pulau ini. Dan oh, oh jangan lupa Scuba Diving-nya. Dan… dan… dan spa! Oh, spa pasangan! Asik juga. Belum lagi 20 macam jenis restoran enak dan bar exclusive tersedia disini dan kita bebas memilih sendiri mau makan dimana. Waaah…

Mataku menari-nari lincah diatas layar, membaca pelayanan khusus yang mereka tawarkan untuk para pasangan berbahagia.

 _ **Ideal Locatios For Romance**_

 _ **No worrying about bills**_

 _ **Exotic locations and perfect beaches**_

 _ **Ultra-luxurious and spacious accommodations**_

 _ **Plush king-size beds available in most categories**_

 _ **Gourmet dining with candlelight tables for two**_

 _ **Intimate ambiance at all resorts**_

 _ **Many choice of sports on land and sea**_

 _ **Sparkling entertainment under the sun and stars**_

 _ **Plenty of secluded facilities for romance**_

 _ **Super-attentive and friendly staff**_

Aku mau, mau, mau! Mau semuanyaaaaa! Kapan lagi bisa bermewah-mewah dengan modal 450 ribu won? Cukup bayar 450 ribu! Itu sudah termasuk tiket PP, sewa _tour guide_ plus berlayar dengan kapal pesiar menuju lokasi. Empat ratus lima puluh dan kalian bisa menikmati semua surga ini. Selama seminggu! Rasanya seperti mimpi indah jadi kenyataan. 450 ribu won untuk sepuluh pasangan yang mendaftar paling cepat. Bahkan harga gaun hitam yang kupakai semalam lebih mahal daripada 450 ribu won.

Aku merinding membayangkan gaun malam milikku. Ternyata masih banyak hal-hal lebih berguna yang bisa kudapatkan dan aku malah menghabiskan duit sebanyak itu untuk satu gaun? Really?

"Itu cuma untuk pasutri baru menikah lho," perkataan Kyungsoo eonni seperti palu martil yang menghujam kepalaku. Aku langsung terlempar dari angan-angan indah beromantis ria bareng Kai di pantai paling eksotis di Karibia.

Aku memutar bola mata. Dasar perusak mimpi.

Segera kuhampiri Kyungsoo eonni di dapur, dia sibuk membuat pancakes sementara Junkyu main game Assasin creed di PSP.

"Ini masa berlakunya sampai kapan?" aku mengacung-acungkan selebaran itu di depannya. "Apa ada persyaratan khusus? Bagaimana cara pendaftarannya?"

Kyungsoo eonni melirikku curiga. "Hun, aku tahu kau mau paket liburan gratis, tapi kau kan belum punya suami. Mau liburan sama siapa? Kai? Memangnya kalian berencana akan menikah dalam waktu dekat?"

Aku menggigiti bibir bawah, gusar. "Menikah? Y-ya, em, tidak sih. Maksudku, kami bisa saja langsung menikah besok, tapi aku tidak yakin Kai bisa mengerti. Nanti aku dikira mau menikahi dia demi paket liburan, padahal aku sudah menolak lamarannya kemarin."

Mata Kyungsoo eonni terbelalak, "Kai melamarmu kemarin? Serius?"

Aku mengangguk, "Iya. Silahkan tanya sendiri orangnya kalau tidak percaya."

Kyungsoo eonni berdecak-decak, "Kai baru saja melamarmu, dan kau menolaknya. Lalu sekarang kau ingin merengek ke Kai lagi demi paket liburan ke Karibia? Ckckck. Kau adalah contoh wanita modern yang menyeramkan."

"Sembarangan, aku tidak merengek." elakku kesal. "Dan jangan sebut aku menyeramkan."

Kecut juga aku diperingati begitu, kalau aku betulan mendatangi Kai lalu minta dia melupakan semua yang kukatakan semalam, rasanya aku seperti cewek labil egois berotak sempit. Itu menjilat ludah sendiri namanya.

"Kalau aku jadi Kai, aku pasti akan berusaha kabur sejauh mungkin dari wanita menyeramkan sepertimu. Pergi ke Guatemala selama-lamanya dan tidak pernah kembali lagi." Kyungsoo eonni terus berkomentar ketus tanpa menghiraukan perasaanku yang selembut kapas sutra. Oke, ini bohong sih.

"Apa di Karibia ada lumba-lumba?" tanya Junkyu agak tidak nyambung.

Aku tersenyum. "Maybe. Di laut seluas dan seindah itu pasti ada."

Junkyu berwajah polos seperti biasa, "Aku pernah dengar dari Bibi Chanyeol katanya Paman berkulit coklat itu suka lumba-lumba."

Paman berkulit coklat? Maksudnya Kai? Tunggu dulu… Kai suka lumba-lumba? Oh my— Kurang imut apalagi cowok itu?

Aku menarik benang merah dari permasalahan ini. Solusinya: aku masih tetap bisa mengajak Kai tanpa mengatakannya secara langsung, serta tanpa membuatku terkesan murahan dan plin-plan di matanya. Cukup 'tiupan-tiupan' kecil yang dibumbui sedemikian rupa hingga alam bawah sadar Kai merekamnya dengan baik. Slowly but sure, dia akan kembali tergoda melontarkan lamaran seperti kemarin malam. Entah itu keceplosan atau salah sebut. Pokoknya giring terus menuju ke _tempat tujuan_. Never give up. Women always know how to use their _power_ and get what they want, right ladies?

Sejenak aku mempertimbangkan memanggil Kai dengan nama panggilan sayang 'Dolphin'. Walaupun agak norak tapi tidak apa-apa kan kalau dia punya nama panggilan lain? Menurutku 'Kai' terlalu formal dan pasaran. Selain itu aku bisa mengingatkan dia pada makhluk imut bermoncong panjang itu dan membuat Kai kangen ingin bertemu saudara kembar beda spesiesnya. Atau minta bantuan Kris oppa menyinggung-nyinggung topik yang ada hubungannya dengan 'liburan', 'bulan madu' dan 'Laut Karibia' sebanyak ribuan kali supaya Kai termotifasi. Terus aku juga akan mendesah "Oh, Dolphin~ Oh, Dolphin~!" beberapa kali saat kami bercinta, mungkin Kai bakal semakin rindu dan beneran mengajakku ke laut Karibia untuk melihat lumba-lumba. Setelah dia setuju, aku akan menunjukkan brosur ini dan pura-pura keceplosan bilang: "Ups, maaf, aku tidak tahu ini untuk pasangan yang baru menikah."

Toh, bocah-bocah semalam bisa membuat Kai melontarkan lamaran dadakan itu. Mengapa aku tidak? Barangkali berhasil. Barangkali…

Kalau tidak, aku tetap akan pergi kesana sendirian dan meng-upload foto-foto mengenaskan dengan berpura-pura mati digigit lumba-lumba. Mungkin Kai akan iba dan cepat-cepat menyusulku.

Astaga, opsi kedua lebih menyedihkan dari yang pertama.

Pokoknya coba dulu deh. Kalau Kai luluh itu bonus namanya. Aku mengusap-ngusap puncak kepala Junkyu. "Terima kasih, handsome. Kau pintar sekali!"

"Lho? Mau kemanaa? Ini pancake-nya baru jadi!" pekik Kyungsoo eonni dengan suara melengking cempreng.

Aku balik lagi dan mencomot sepotong pancake dari piring, takut dia mengamuk. "Ehmm… enak. Makasih, eonni. Aku mau jalan-jalan dulu."

"Kemana?" tanya Kyungsoo eonni mengernyit, "Tidak ganti baju dulu? Tumben."

Aku mengibaskan rambut panjang ikal-ikalku, "Sudah cantik kok. Masih harum lagi. Iya kan, Jun?"

Junkyu mengacungkan dua jempol penuh dukungan.

Kyungsoo eonni menyentil hidungku tanpa ampun.

"Auw! Sakit, eonni!" sungutku sambil mengusap-usap hidung. "Apaan sih?"

"Kerjanya keluyuran terus. Jangan bilang kau mau mendatangi ahli geologi itu terus merengek padanya?"

Aku menggoyang-goyangkan telunjukku sambil menyeringai super tengil, "Ra-ha-sia…aduh! Kenapa disentil lagi?!"

"Bonus. Sentilan kasih sayang. Sudah pergi sana. Tapi jangan terlalu lama, soalnya aku dan Jun mau pulang jam tujuh."

Aku menatap kakakku penasaran, "Oh ya? Kemana?"

"Ra-ha-sia," dia balas menggoyang-goyangkan telunjuk, kuharap aku bisa balas menyentil hidungnya. Bercanda. Tentu saja aku tidak bisa. Menyentil hidung Kyungsoo eonni bagaikan menyentil hidung ratu kingkong darah tinggi. Aku masih sayang nyawa.

"Aku pergi dulu ya, eonni. Daah, Jun sayang!" aku mengecup pipi keponakanku lalu mengusap kepalanya, kemudian menyambar tas LV di atas meja. Terburu-buru keluar dari pintu dan berlari-lari kecil menyusuri lorong apartemen. Nyaris tersandung lantai karpet dan menabrak petugas angkut sampah, aku lebih cepat berkelit menghindar dari marabahaya.

Pas. Pintu lift terbuka waktu aku tiba. Aku masuk dan berdiri di samping seorang nenek bergaya borjuis. Berusaha mengabaikan tatapan heran nenek itu, aku merogoh tas dan mengeluarkan ponsel. Menghubungi nomor Kai. Lalu seorang nenek lagi masuk dan kembali melempar tatapan heran. Waktu berhenti di lantai tiga, ada wanita tua masuk dan langsung terpaku ke wajahku. Ada apa sih dengan nenek-nenek ini? Apa tiba-tiba saja aku punya jerawat kembar di pipi? Penasaran, aku menoleh ke dinding lift. God, itu apa yang kuning-kuning di pipiku? Saus pancake? Herghhh Kyungsoo eonni! Sudah tahu tampangku cemong berantakan dia malah diam saja!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hai," sapa Kai begitu melihatku di pintu.

Aku tersenyum kikuk karena dia selalu kelihatan tampan, dan selalu bertambah tampan semenjak terakhir kali kami bertemu.

"Boleh aku…?"

"Kau datang kemari bukan untuk menemui kakakmu?" tanya Kai lebuh dulu.

Aku mendengus, "Buat apa aku menemui dia?"

Kai tertawa pelan. Dia meraih bahuku lalu merangkulku menyebrangi ruang tamu rumah keluarga Wu yang sangat megah dan dipenuhi barang-barang antik dalam lemari kaca. Kalau main kesini aku merasa seperti sedang berkunjung ke museum, bukan ke rumah kakakku sendiri.

"Itu… bawa apa?" tunjuk Kai kearah kantung plastik yang kubawa.

"Oh, ini." aku mengangkatnya, "Beberapa makanan dan buah dari supermarket. Kau belum makan dari siang, kan?"

Kai mengecup pipiku. "Pacar cantikku yang perhatian. Bisa tahu kalau cacing-cacing di perutku lagi berdemo minta jatah."

Penipu mesum. Katanya dia tidak pandai merayu, itu yang barusan apa namanya?

"Halo, adik kecil. Kangen padaku ya?" suara heboh Chanyeol eonni begitu menggelegar dan merusak suasana.

Aku menjulurkan lidah. "As you wish!"

"Itu yang di kantong plastik buat aku kan?" tebak Chanyeol eonni ke-geeran. "Waah makasih, adikku yang jelek. Aku memang belum sempat masak dan lapar sekali. Janin di perutku sedang butuh asupan gizi dan berdemo minta jatah." Dia melirik Kai, sengaja memplagiat ucapannya.

"Enak saja. Ini buat pacar baruku, kakakku yang culun!" Aku menyembunyikan kantong di belakang punggung, supaya tidak direbut Chanyeol eonni.

Chanyeol eonni malah tertawa-tawa lebar sampai mulutnya seperti hampir sobek. Dia memang selalu begitu. Padahal tidak ada yang lucu.

"Itu sudah cerita lama. Sekarang aku Ratu cantik jelita yang tinggal di dalam istana besar," ujarnya pamer deretan gigi, bangga.

Astaga. Belagu sekali. Masih sempat-sempatnya meyombongkan diri.

"Baiklah, Baginda Ratu, Rajamu mana?" aku celingukan kesana-kemari, mencari Kris oppa.

"Ada tuh di ruang kerjanya, kalau kalian berniat tak senonoh di rumahku, sebaiknya pakai lantai empat saja. Anak-anak sedang mengerjakan PR di lantai dua. Aku tidak mau ketenangan mereka dirusak oleh manusia-manusia penuh birahi."

Gejolak panas menjalar naik ke dada dan pipiku. Duh. Haruskah dia sejujur itu? Ngomong di depan orangnya langsung pula.

Kai merangkulku menuju ke tangga. "Baiklah, kalau begitu kami pakai lantai empat ya? Aku tidak mau ketenangan kami dirusak oleh ibu hamil sensitif dan siluman naga yang sedang uring-uringan." Kai mengikuti kata-kata Chanyeol eonni. Balas dendam nih ceritanya?

Kami berhenti di pintu salah satu kamar begitu tiba di lantai paling atas. Aku mendorongnya hingga terbuka lebar dan Kai mengikutiku masuk. Dan seperti biasa, pintu akan selalu tertutup untuk memberikan kami privasi. Seorang pria yang berbeda muncul. Seorang pria yang memiliki rasa lapar atas diriku. Aku tau, aku juga tidak rela berkata 'Tidak" kepadanya. Punggungku menabrak dinding dan kakiku terangkat dalam dua detik. Mulut Kai ada pada mulutku, dia meraih kantong plastik di tanganku dan melemparnya ke atas ranjang. Dari sudut mata aku bisa melihat bungkus ramen penyok dan dua jeruk menggelinding ke kolong tempat tidur gara-gara lemparan bar-bar Kai.

Kai merengkuh wajahku di tangannya dan menciumku, membuatku terperangkap di mulutnya, mendorong masuk lidahnya, menuntutku untuk memberikannya jalan. Aku mengerang dan balas menciumnya, mencicipi rasa mint dan sedikit bir. Aku masih tidak percaya dia adalah seorang perokok. Aku tidak pernah bisa mencium bau rokok padanya. Meskipun aku ingin menolak ciumannya, mengatakan tidak pada Kai adalah hal yang mustahil. Aku selalu _menginginkannya_.

"Tidak tertarik mencicipi ramen dan jeruk dulu?" tanyaku menggoda.

Dia tersenyum, dalam sekejap wajah tenang dan serius Kai lenyap tanpa bekas, berganti jadi wajah mengerikan dan penuh nafsu.

"Aku lebih tertarik mencicipimu. Aku ingin berada di dalam dirimu. Aku sangat ingin bercinta denganmu, Aku ingin datang di dalammu dan melakukannya lagi, lagi dan lagi. Aku ingin vagina manismu membungkus penisku ketika kau meneriakan namaku. Aku ingin bercinta bersamamu sepanjang malam sampai kau tidak akan mengingat hal lain kecuali diriku," dia berbisik lirih di pundakku.

Hatiku tergagap karena tatapannya dan kata-kata yang baru saja ia ucapkan. Tubuhku bergetar, aku yakin orgasme kecil baru saja keluar dari tubuhku. Celanaku begitu basah dan aku bergerak sedikit tidak nyaman.

"Lilitkan kakimu padaku," perintahnya, mengencangkan cengkramannya pada pantatku.

Aku melakukan apa yang ia katakan. Menempel di dinding, seperti katak yang menunggu pembedahan, aku menyerah pada apapun yang sudah di rencanakan olehnya. Dia bertanggung jawab untuk setiap tombol perintah atas tubuhku, dan aku terlalu menginginkan sentuhannya hingga lupa apa tujuanku datang kemari.

"Buka risletingku dan keluarkan penisku,"

Aku melakukannya. Ia menarik pinggulnya sedikit ke belakang untuk membiarkan tangan-tangan terampilku bekerja. Tetapi mulut dan lidahnya masih mencimku ketika aku melepaskan risleting celana jeansnya dan mengeluarkannya. Keras seperti tulang namun lembut dilapisi sutra. Aku membelai kulit yang membungkus benda kokoh itu dengan tanganku sebaik mungkin dan ia mendesis menikmati sentuhanku. Kai menarik rokku dan jari-jarinya di bawah celana thongku. Dia merobek sisi belakangnya. Merobeknya seperti karet gelang sebelum mengisiku dengan ereksi besarnya. Aku berteriak ketika ia mengisiku, tubuh bagian bawahku meregang karena ukuran kemaluannya dan aku terguncang karena sensasinya. Dia membiarkanku sebentar, tubuh kami akhirnya bersatu.

Dia mengencangkan cengkramannya di bawah pantatku dan mulai memompaku. Keras. Dalam. Benar-benar terasa perih tetapi aku tidak peduli. Aku menginginkannya sejak aku menatap mata hitamnya yang menyala.

"Kai," erangku, menggeliat di dinding seperti cicak sekarat. Kai terus mendorong miliknya, keluar-masuk-keluar-masuk. Aku terus menatapnya. Bahkan ketika aku merasakan munculnya sebuah tekanan di dinding rahimku, dan ujung penisnya menusuk di tempat terdalam yang ia bisa, aku terus menatapnya. Keintimannya diluar batas dan aku tidak bisa memalingkan wajahku, meskipun ingin. Aku perlu membuka mataku lebar-lebar.

Penis Kai berhasil menemukan klit-ku dan membebaskan orgasmeku, menabrak keras, sekeras gelombang lautan menabrak pantai. Aku menangis karena menikmati sensasinya, aku masih menempel pasrah di dinding, Kai masih keras di dalam diriku merasakan kenikmatanku. Tatapan matanya nyaris menakutkan, pasti sebentar lagi Kai akan mencapai klimaks. Dia mendorong keras untuk terakhir kalinya, mengubur hingga ke pangkalnya untuk meredam diriku. Dia menempelkan bibirnya kebibirku dan menciumku. Tangan kuatnya masih menahanku, mencengkram pantatku.

"Ahhhh~ terus, Kaaiii… dolphinku sayaang!"

Kai berhenti mendorong, lalu menatapku bingung, "Dolphin?"

Aku mengernyit, "Iyaa, kenapa? Salah ya aku panggil dolphin?" tanyaku bernada manja.

Bukannya merespon, dia menurunkanku dari pelukannya hingga kakiku menyentuh lantai, dan kemudian menarik keluar penisnya dari lubangku, terengah-engah. Aku bersandar ke dinding untuk menopang tubuhku dan melihatnya kembali memakai celana jeansnya. Ada apalagi sih cowok ini? Dia tiba-tiba berhenti di tengah-tengah kesenangan kami. Lalu berjalan ke kasur dengan gaya santai, seolah-olah semuanya hanya ilusi. Seolah-olah kami tak pernah melakukan apa-apa. Sementara dia mulai mengubrak-abrik kantung plastik, aku masih berdiri diam di dinding. Menatap Kai seperti orang linglung.

"Maaf yang tadi… aku kelepasan. Tidak ada pengaman. Kita belum suami-istri sah. Ayo duduk sini, makan ramen. Apa mau jeruk?"

Apa mau jeruk? Itukah pertanyaan yang pantas ditanyakan pada wanita yang baru saja dia cabuli?

Tuhan. Kenapa Kai jadi aneh lagi? Tidak sekarang. Jangan sekarang. Apa yang salah sih dengan panggilan dolphin? Apa Junkyu menipuku dan ternyata Kai sangat trauma pada lumba-lumba?

Tidak. Junkyu anak yang manis. Biarpun nakal dia tak pernah berbohong padaku, apalagi katanya dia dengar cerita dari Chanyeol eonni. Terus… cowok mesum korslet ini kenapa sih?! Sedetik yang lalu dia begitu berhasrat untuk menghamiliku, detik ini dia seperti penderita busung lapar yang menyantap ramen seakan itu makanan terenak di dunia.

"Kenapa? Tidak lapar?"

Tidak! Aku tidak lapar for motherfucking sake!

Aku menggeleng dan merapikan rokku yang ujung-ujungnya terangkat. Gara-gara Kai, aku resmi kehilangan celana dalam sekarang. Mungkin Chanyeol eonni punya yang seukuran pantat dan pinggangku. Lebih baik aku pinjam saja.

"Mau kemana?" tanya Kai, mie-mie kuning menjuntai keluar dari mulut berlendirnya. Yek! Menjijikkan.

Aku tersenyum malas, "Mandi. Merapikan diri. Terima kasih sudah merobek celanaku."

Kai hanya mengangguk dan kembali mengunyah ramen tanpa perasaan berdosa. Stupid! Jerk! Stupid! Jerk!

Aku menutup pintu terlalu keras, agak terlalu keras sampai menyerupai bantingan orang kalap. Taktik panggilan 'dolphin' gagal total. Hari ini tidak berhasil. Lain kali harus. Aku tak boleh menyerah semudah itu. Tentu saja ini bukan soal paket liburan murah, aku benar-benar mencintai Kai, begitu ingin mematenkan pria itu seutuhnya. Kai milikku. _Hanya milikku_. Dan kalau dipikir-pikir, masa penjajakan setelah menikah kedengarannya seru juga. Kami akan menjalani hubungan pasutri layaknya pasangan remaja yang baru berpacaran dan masih mesra-mesranya. Malah aku bisa lebih leluasa masuk dalam lingkaran keluarganya jika sudah berstatus 'Istri' sekaligus 'Nyonya Kim'.

Maksudku, sesulit apa sih berumah tangga dan punya anak? Chanyeol eonni saja tidak puas dan masih ingin tambah. Kalau orang-orang itu bisa, kenapa aku tidak? Aku sudah sangat siap menapaki kehidupan baru. Fase yang lebih tinggi dalam siklus hidup manusia. Menjadi Ibu rumah tangga dan seorang istri.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

— **TBC—**

 **reviewww please? (^^)v**


	4. Chapter 4

**We are MARRIED or NOT?**

* * *

 **Main Cast:** GS!Sehun, Kai

 **Support Cast:** Kris, GS!Chanyeol, Sophia, Donghae, GS!Taemin, oc, dll

 **Rating:** M

 **Warning:** Mature content in some parts

 **Genre :** Romance, AU, OOC, yadong, genderswitch for uke, comedy, family, friendship, dll

 **Length:** Chaptered

 **Bahasa:** Indonesia campur aduk

 **Summary Lengkap:** Park Sehun, bungsu dari tiga bersaudara. Bekerja sebagai WO memberinya banyak keuntungan, lingkar pertemanan dengan orang-orang sukses, para klien papan atas dan bisnis barternya laris manis. Jika kita gambarkan, rute hidup Sehun adalah kantor-belanja-nongkrong-kantor-belanja-nongkrong-dan-belanja lagi. Si maniak belanja yang tak pernah bisa tahan godaan kalau lihat kata 'DISKON' terpampang besar-besar di depan matanya. Seluruh hidupnya dia habiskan untuk memikirkan obral tas dan sepatu hingga dia tak sempat cari cowok. Sangat boros juga yaaah… bisa dibilang, matrealistis. Namun rute hidup Sehun berubah ketika di ultah yang ke-28, seorang Pria tak diundang bernama Kim Kai tiba-tiba datang ke acaranya dan memberi dia buku ' **Manfaat Kerang Bagi Kehidupan** '. WTF?!

Sehun yang tadinya ogah menikah malah tergila-gila dan bersedia membuka paha lebar-lebar demi Tuan Kim Kai Yang Terhormat. Demi memuaskan sisi liar terpendam pria itu. Biarpun mereka baru kenal beberapa hari, biarpun Kai pelit dan terlalu hemat. Tapi bukan Sehun namanya kalau tidak silau sama sesuatu yang serba wow. Paket liburan ke Laut Karibia? Seminggu? Bersama suami? Oh, No…

Sehun tidak punya suami! Dia juga sudah terlanjur menolak lamaran aneh Kai. Terus sekarang dia harus bagaimana?! Apa Kai masih berminat melamarnya? Apa Sehun berhasil mendapatkan paket liburan fantastisnya? Well, semoga.

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

"Kok cepat sekali?" tanya Chanyeol eonni berkerut heran melihatku memasuki kamarnya tergesa-gesa.

Aku mengabaikan pertanyaan Chanyeol eonni dan mengobrak-abrik lemarinya seolah itu milikku. Sudah biasa. Namanya juga kakak-adik.

"Hun, aku sedang bertanya padamu lho, bukan sama kuman-kuman di udara."

Aku menoleh malas, "Apa sih? Aku tidak dengar."

Chanyeol eonni memutar bola mata, "Kayaknya bercinta dengan Kai bisa merusak sistem pendengaran telingamu ya?"

Aku menyambar celana dalam milik Chanyeol eonni yang karetnya bisa ditarik melar. Maklum, meskipun postur tubuh Chanyeol eonni lebih tinggi, tapi masalah tingkat 'kesuburan' badan, jelas aku lebih unggul sedikit darinya. Sedikit.

"Tolong jangan bertanya," aku melarang Chanyeol eonni, padahal dia baru mau mangap.

Wanita itu mencibir, "Aku tidak bodoh. Malah aku lebih berpengalaman dari kau, bocah ingusan! Mau kuajari gaya apa, hm? Apa kau pernah menduduki wajah seseorang dalam keadaan naked? Nah, kalau dengan Kris aku sering men—"

"STOP!" telunjukku menabrak bibir Chanyeol eonni, "Aku tidak mau dengar." Aku benar-benar tidak mau dengar! Ya ampun, perlu ya dia menyombongkan diri soal itu juga? Bikin orang emosi saja!

Dia malah tertawa, "Sudah cepat pakai dan lanjutkan kegiatan kalian. Aku masih punya banyak persediaan celana dalam kok. Tenang saja. Apa perlu bra cadangan juga? Atau mungkin… cambuk dan stocking hitam?"

GOD. Kakakku yang satu ini sudah gila. Kris oppa jago sekali membuat orang gila. Gila seks! Aku heran Chanyeol eonni masih bisa berjalan tegak sampai sekarang. Harusnya dia sudah pakai kursi roda atau apa. Bayangkan saja harus meladeni binatang buas setiap malam. Kalau aku jadi Chanyeol eonni, aku pasti sudah menyerah duluan dan memilih jalan hidup sebagai seorang biksu wanita. Tinggal menyendiri di puncak gunung Tibet tanpa benda-benda duniawi dan tidak berkontak dengan manusia (oke, mungkin aku perlu satu atau dua majalah untuk bacaan iseng-iseng).

"Aku tidak butuh apa-apa, dan plis jangan berbicara menjijikkan lagi," tukasku sambil memakai celana dalam secepat kilat.

Tapi kakakku yang gila ini belum mau menyerah juga. Dia terus-menerus menggodaku dan melontarkan kalimat-kalimat 'panas' yang membuatku gerah ingin menduduki wajah Kai juga.

Astaga. Sejam bersama Chanyeol eonni bisa-bisa aku ketularan gila. Mending cepat-cepat kembali keatas. Bertemu Kai lalu menduduk—ehmm, maksudku, berbincang-bincang atau apalah. Tidak enak membiarkan cowok itu sendirian, apalagi aku masih penasaran dengan sikap ganjilnya tadi.

"Selamat mencobaaaa!"

Aku tak menggubris Chanyeol eonni, melangkah cepat-cepat menuju ke tangga. Berpapasan dengan Sophia di perjalanan.

"Bibi Hunnie, aku tadi habis menggambar lho, mau lihat gambarku?"

Sophia kelihatan riang sekali, pipi mulusnya bersemu-semu merah muda, aku tidak tega bilang tidak pada anak kecil semanis dia.

"Baiklah, memangnya kau menggambar apa?" tanyaku berusaha kelihatan tertarik.

Dengan gaya malu-malu imut, Sophia menyodorkan secarik kertas gambar ke tanganku. Well… gambar yang… oh-mai-god. Ini apa?

"Itu gambar Mommy lagi jadi koboi, terus Daddy jadi kudanya," jawaban polos Sophia membuatku ingin menangis. Bukan karena terharu, tapi karena ingin tertawa terbahak-bahak. Astaganaganaganaga! Bahkan Sophia yang belum cukup umur bisa menggambar sesuatu yang seperti 'ini'. Terkutuklah dua orang itu. Ckckck. Sophia kecil yang malang, kuharap di masa depan dia tidak menjadi pelukis beraliran sesat yang hobi menggambar alat kelamin manusia.

"Apa sebaiknya kuperlihatkan pada Daddy dan Mommy?"

Ya, ya, perlihatkan saja! Biar mampus mereka! Hahaha.

Aku tersenyum bijak pada Sophia sambil mengelus kepalanya, "Daddy dan Mommy pasti senang sekali. Gambarmu bagus kok, sayang. Sungguh… inspirasional." Sophia mungkin tidak akan mengerti apa itu 'inspirasional'. Masa bodoh. Kuharap setelah melihat gambar ini, dua orang gila itu bakal kapok dan berhenti nge-seks selama-lamanya.

Sophia tersenyum girang dipuji-puji. "Okey, aku kebawah dulu ya, Bibi."

Begitu Sophia menghilang dari pandangan, aku balik badan dan lanjut jalan menyusuri tangga, sampai di lantai empat dengan selamat dan tanpa terpeleset, kemudian membuka pintu kamar paling pojok.

Kai sudah tidak makan ramen lagi, sekarang dia makan jeruk sambil berbaring diatas sofa. Membaca buku tebal yang judulnya panjang tak karuan. Raut wajahnya serius sekali. Aku jadi tidak tega mau mengganggu dia.

Mataku terpaku ke komputer jadul diatas meja kayu mahoni. Duduk di depannya lalu menekan tombol On. Chatting sambil lihat-lihat situs belanja online kayaknya seru. Eh, tunggu dulu… tabunganku kan sisa sedikit. Aku juga belum gajian. Haaaaaish! Betapa tersiksanya jadi cewek berdompet kering.

Ya sudah, terpaksa main game saja.

Baru saja aku mau buka game solitaire ketika suara deheman seseorang membuat fokus perhatianku teralih kebelakang.

"Hun, ada yang ingin kubicarakan."

Aku memutar kursi hingga tepat berhadapan dengan Kai. "Apa? Kelihatannya urgent sekali."

"Memang iya, ini soal…"

"Soal?" ulangku mengernyit penasaran.

"Soal semuanya."

"Oh," aku mengangguk-angguk, "Dan semuanya itu menyangkut?"

Kai beringsut maju dan duduk berjongkok di depan lututku, "Pertama, soal pembicaraan kita semalam. Barusan aku sudah memikirkannya baik-baik, dan aku sangat setuju dengan apa yang kau katakan."

Aku menelan ludah. Bayangan pantai impian perlahan-lahan berubah menjadi buram, seburam kaca yang ditutupi embun dan terhalangi kabut.

"Oh ya?" tanyaku terdengar tak yakin.

Kai mengangguk mantab, "Ya. Sudah kuputuskan, mungkin sebaiknya kita menjalani dulu masa penjajakan pelan-pelan. Kau benar, menikah itu sesuatu yang sakral. Ada banyak hal yang harus kita pikirkan. Dan untuk menjalani kehidupan berumah-tangga yang awet, kita tidak boleh main-main dan asal-asalan. Saling menyelami kepribadian masing-masing dan mempelajari baik-baik sifat pasangannya. Itu kan yang kau maksud semalam?"

YA AMPUUUN! Kenapa Kai semudah ini kupengaruhi sih?! Kenapa dia langsung menelan bulat-bulat saja apa yang kukatakan semalam?! Jangan bilang dia mau menjalani masa pacaran yang lama dulu? Padahal bukan itu yang kumau… aduh! Betapa bodohnya mulutku. Untuk apa ya aku menolak dia semalam? Sekarang cowok ini malah membuatku merasa terpojok dan serbasalah.

Kurasa aku harus tegas.

"Aku memang bilang begitu semalam. Tapi kan perjanjian kita cuma sebulan. Satu bulan masa penjajakan, ingat? Selain itu aku sudah lelah menjalani hubungan pacaran ala anak abg. Lihatlah kita sekarang, Kai. Maksudku, berapa usiamu? Berapa usiaku? Kita sudah bukan remaja lagi. Jika dari awal kau tidak ingin serius, maaf saja, aku tidak punya waktu menunggu terlalu lama. Dan kalau ternyata niatmu memacariku hanya untuk kepuasan biologis semata, sebaiknya aku mundur saja dari sekarang." Baiklah, kuharap aku tidak terdengar seperti wanita tua menyedihkan yang begitu ngebet pengen menikah. Habisnya aku gemas sekali melihat para pria suka mengurung wanitanya dalam status pacaran lama yang tidak jelas ujungnya mau dibawa kemana. Bukannya bahagia, malah pihak wanitanya yang tersakiti.

Kai mengangkat kedua tangannya tanda kalah, "Oke, oke, oke. Just chill, baby. Aku tidak akan menggantungmu kok, tenang saja. Fine, jadi sebulan kalau begitu?"

Aku menaikkan alis dengan ekspresi wajah luar biasa menantang, "Maumu berapa lama? Dua bulan? Aku tidak janji. Bisa saja saat itu aku sudah duduk di café bersama pria lain."

Kai berdecak-decak sambil menggelengkan kepala, memandangiku takjub. Huh. Dikiranya aku bakal takut kehilangan dia? Walaupun takut aku tidak boleh menunjukkannya terang-terangan, nanti bisa-bisa dia malah ge-er dan berubah jadi cowok idiot brengsek yang suka menginjak-injak harga diri wanita. Seperti… ah, sudahlah! Malas mengingat orang itu.

Setelah satu tarikan napas panjang, Kai bangkit berdiri dan berjalan mondar-mandir sambil berkacak pinggang, seperti orang kepanasan plus kebingungan. Kaget ya dia? Baru kali ini bertemu cewek seperti aku?

"Ckckck. Tidak kusangka, kau jauh lebih sulit dari yang kubayangkan. Aku salut." Dia berhenti dan melempar seringai miring yang misterius sekaligus keren.

Alisku melenting lebih tinggi menanggapi reaksi bercanda Kai yang berlebihan, "Sudah? Cuma itu saja atau masih ada lagi?"

"Ada satu lagi. Ini soal temanku. Sama-sama pentingnya. Aku yakin kau akan buru-buru menjawab iya setelah kuceritakan."

"Hm…" kepalaku manggut-manggut. "Baiklah, apa itu?"

Kai mendekat dan jongkok di depanku lagi, "Lusa aku akan berangkat, ada teman lama sekaligus mitra kerja yang ingin kutemui. Berani bertaruh kau bakal tertarik dan tidak mau melewatkan kesempatan ini."

Wait… what?

"Kai, kau mau mengajakku? Memangnya kemana?" tanyaku to the point. Habis apalagi maksudnya dia cerita begitu kalau tidak berniat menawariku ikut?

Kai menggenggam kedua tanganku, "Aku mau ke Karibia. Jika kau bersedia, aku langsung pesan tiket untukmu malam ini."

FOR GOD' SAKE. KA-RI-BI-A?! Apa aku salah dengar lagi? Kayaknya tidak, sistem pendengaran telingaku masih sangat oke.

"Tunggu, tunggu… kita menginap dimana dulu nih? Terus berapa lama?" tanyaku mengantisipasi, jangan sampai asal terima tawaran tanpa tahu info lengkapnya.

Alis Kai bertaut heran, "Memangnya penting ya menginap dimana? Kan yang penting suasana liburannya. Bukan menginap dimananya."

Aku bersedekap sambil menyipitkan mata, "Apa maksudmu? Jelas penting! Disitulah letak seni-nya. Percuma liburan di tempat bagus kalau kita menginap di wisma jelek yang kamar mandinya bau tokek mati. Kita tidak bersungguh-sungguh menikmati perjalanan. Setiap pagi kita bakal uring-uringan dan keluar hotel dengan bau bangkai tokek yang masih menempel di hidung kita. Bahkan menghantui di sepanjang perjalanan! Mood juga pasti rusak dan kita akan malas ngapa-ngapain. Makan juga tak berselera, minum juga tak berselera, selfie juga tak berselera, buang air besar juga tak bers—hmmpph!" tiba-tiba tangan Kai nemplok di mulutku.

Kai melepas bekapannya dengan tampang datar, "Kita tidak akan menginap di wisma bau tokek mati. Tidak usah hiperbola begitu."

Ugh! Dasar kurang ajar. "Heh, dengar ya! Tidak ada yang boleh seenaknya membungkam mulutku kecuali Mama, Papa, Chanyeol eonni, Kyungsoo eonni, Suho oppa, Kris oppa, Kakek, Nenek, Bibi Ryeo, Paman Yesung, Paman Zhoumi, Bibi Kyu, Wendy, Krystal, Yixing, Baekhyun, Jinyoung, Nenek Suho oppa…" aku malu sendiri begitu sadar nyaris semua orang yang kukenal pernah membungkam mulutku yang katanya suka berisik dan menyebabkan serangan amnesia dadakan. Bahkan Pak Donghae pernah menyumpal mulutku pake gumpalan kertas.

Aku terpaksa diam. Yang lebih menyebalkan, Kai mengulum senyum, seperti setengah mati menahan tawa.

"Apa senyum-senyum?" ucapku galak. "Sudah cepat cerita, kita akan menginap dimana?"

Kai buru-buru menghapus senyumannya. "Turks and sesuatu, aku tak terlalu ingat. Temanku ini salah satu penanam modal disana. Dia punya arena main golf sendiri di pulau itu. Yaah… barangkali seminggu, bisa lebih."

Turks and…Turks & Caicos?! OMG. Baru semenit yang lalu kepalaku pusing memikirkan cara untuk memanipulasi Kai, eh sekarang dia beneran mengajakku. That's fucking good. Aku jadi tak perlu bersusah payah lagi. Yihaaa!

"Lalu bagaimana dengan pekerjaanmu disini? Apa Kris oppa tidak keberatan? Bukankah kontrak kalian belum selesai? Memangnya boleh ya mengurusi mitra lain kalau kontrak kalian belum selesai? Atau jangan-jangan Kris oppa beneran memecatmu? Astaga, biar kub—hmmphh! Hmmmpph!"

Lagi-lagi kena bungkam!

"Dengar dulu bisa kan?" Kai melepaskan tangannya.

Bibirku mengerucut cemberut.

"Dia tidak memecatku. Lagipula aku masih bisa tetap menghandel kedua-duanya. Tugasku yang sebenarnya baru dimulai bulan depan, disini aku hanya membantu Kris menyiapkan dan menyusun beberapa hal."

Oh, syukurlah.

"Kris juga tidak keberatan, malah dia yang menyarankan aku untuk mengajakmu. Karena katanya kau sudah lama kepingin liburan ke pantai di Karibia."

Wow! Rasanya aku ingin mencium Kris oppa sekarang juga. Mataku membulat senang, "Kris oppa yang menyuruhmu? Astaga. Aku sayang sekali kakak iparku yang satu itu."

Kai menatapku lamaaaaaa sekali, kemudian berdecak, "Tidak jadi."

"Hah? Lho? Kok tidak jadi?" pekikku protes.

Kai tidak menjawab, dia berjalan ke pinggiran ranjang sambil meraih kaus putih polos dan dengan tenang membuka kancing baju kemeja birunya. Gawat. Jangan bilang dia beneran ngambek? Ck. Umur saja yang tua, tapi kelakuan mirip bocah.

Aku mau ikut. Liburan kesana adalah impianku. Aku _harus_ ikut. Bagaimanapun caranya.

Kai memasang ikat pinggang dan memperbaiki lipatan-lipatan di celana jeansnya. Sebentar lagi dia akan keluar dari pintu dan meninggalkanku sendirian. Meninggalkan aku dengan perasaan patah hati. Itu tidak boleh terjadi!

Oke, aku butuh satu tindakan nekat. "Kaai~ aku berubah pikiran. Maaf. Aku menyesal sekali. Aku betul-betul menyayangimu," ujarku sambil berjalan mendekatinya dengan pinggul yang sengaja kuliuk-liukkan.

Kai menengadah heran. Aku membalasnya dengan melempar senyum paling menggoda. "Mau kemana sih? Yang tadi kan belum selesai, kita harusnya sering-sering menghabiskan waktu berdua. Saling… _menyelami kepribadian masing-masing_ …" aku terus melangkah mendekatinya sambil menggigit bibir bawah dan mulai melepas baju atasanku. "… tadi Chanyeol eonni sudah mengajariku gaya baru lho."

Jreng-jreng, sekarang aku terlihat seperti _The Real Bitch_ sejati.

Kai masih terpana menatapku. Dia berubah jadi batu disaat yang tidak tepat.

"Lepas bajumu, darling, aku ingin mempraktekkan sesuatu," ujarku parau, jari-jari lentikku menari-nari diatas dada bidang Kai, "Apa gunanya pakai baju lengkap kalau yang kita inginkan adalah saling mempelajari baik-baik _tubuh_ pasangannya?"

Seulas senyum merekah di wajah tampan Kai, matanya berkilat-kilat dan dipenuhi hasrat.

"Anak nakal, kau memplesetkan kata-kataku tadi," Kai melepas kaos putihnya dan menjatuhkan kaos itu ke lantai. Lalu dia meraih tali bra-ku. "Tapi tidak apa-apa sih, aku memang senang mempelajari tubuh pasanganku. Mata pelajaran paliiing favorit."

Yes! Yes! Berhasil. Pikiranku lega kembali saat Kai menarik turun tali-tali bra di pundakku kemudian membuka kaitan di belakang punggungku. Benda itu melorot turun dan segera bergabung dengan kaos putih Kai.

Aku melayang menikmati sensasi tubuh telanjang Kai mendekapku begitu erat hingga payudara montokku bergesekan dengan kulit hangatnya. Dia menyerang bibirku sementara satu tangannya menelusup ke bawah, terus turun hingga mencapai pahaku, mendorong satu tangannya masuk dibalik rokku.

"Kai? Apa yang kau lakukan?" desahku terengah-engah di bibirnya, jari-jari Kai terus bergerak ke tempat tujuan. Dia memaksa kakiku terbuka sehingga ia mendapatkan apa yang ada di antara pangkal pahaku.

"Hanya menyentuh apa yang menjadi milikku, sayang." Tangan Kai menelusuri lipatan celana dalam kemudian mendorongnya kesamping hingga terkuak sedikit. Jari telunjuknya menemukan clit-ku dan mulai menggosok dengan cara memutar-mutar diatas sarafnya yang sekarang sudah licin. Berhasil membuatku kacau seperti biasanya.

Aku hampir tidak bisa mengeluarkan kata-kata, Kai selalu membuatku terperangkap oleh kenikmatan yang dimiliki oleh tangan-tangan professionalnya. Dan disaat aku hampir pingsan karena merasa keenakan, bibir Kai kembali beraksi melumat habis bibir basahku yang memerah.

Aaaah~ ini sempurna sekali.

Ooohh. Mmmmm.

 _Benar-benar sangat sempurna_.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pada pukul 19.20 malam harinya, aku masih belum terbangun juga dari ranjang. Aku terlalu malas untuk mengangkat tubuhku barang sejengkal pun. Aku mau tetap begini, dibalut selimut tebal putih yang sangat indah. Harusnya sih, sesuai perjanjian, aku sudah tiba di rumah dari jam tujuh tadi. Kyungsoo eonni pasti sedang ngomel-ngomel sekarang. Whatever. Paling-paling nanti dia kirim sms.

"Mau sampai kapan baringan begitu?" tukas Kai sambil tersenyum padaku.

Aku malah semakin membenamkan kepalaku diantara tumpukan bantal, pura-pura tak mendengarnya. Aku tidak mau bangun. Aku sangat nyaman, hangat, dan bahagia disini.

Mendadak aku teringat ingin mengabari Kyungsoo eonni, barangkali dia mengirimiku 9 pesan ancaman dan 20 teror miscall, ketika merogoh di bawah bantal, aku mengernyit heran tidak mendapati benda itu dimanapun. Hah? Perasaan tadi kuselipkan di salah satu bantal ini.

"Mencari ini?" tanya Kai.

Tatapanku beralih ke tangannya, disitu kulihat ponsel manisku sedang bergelantungan ria diantara jari tengah dan ibu jarinya.

Sejak kapan… astaga, dia mulai lancang rupanya.

Aku menatapnya curiga. "Kai, apa yang kau lakukan dengan ponselku?"

"Cuma mau main game, kok. Aku bosan sekali. Ternyata yang masuk hanya pesan-pesan dari orang-orang yang menanyakan soal sepatu, tas dan... jaket berkuda? Kau bisa berkuda juga?"

Buru-buru kusambar ponselku dari tangan Kai. Sepasang kekasih tidak mesti saling menggeledah hp, kan? Kami belum genap empat hari jadian, demi Tuhan!

"Kenapa?" tanya Kai agak bingung melihat muka masamku.

Aku mendengus sebal. "Tidak ada video pornonya kok. Mustinya bilang-bilang dulu kalau mau pinjam."

Kai mengangkat dua tangannya, "Ya deh, ya deh, maaf. Jangan galak-galak begitu dong. Tadi niatnya kan mau main game sama buka internet."

Ya ampun. Orang kaya ini. Saking kayanya kuota internet minjam punya pacar.

"Eh, ngomong-ngomong, tadi aku sempat lihat foto-foto lamamu pas wisuda."

Aku menatap Kai sambil memunguti bra dan baju atasanku, "Terus?"

Kai angkat bahu, "Kudengar-dengar kau lulusan arsi, kenapa tidak cari pekerjaan yang sesuai bidang studi? Sayang lho ilmu yang kau pelajari pas kuliah kalau tidak didalami. Aku juga awalnya berniat jadi arsitek, cuma sayang waktu tes pendaftaran dulu tidak lulus, malah diterima di pilihan kedua."

Kai pernah bercita-cita jadi arsitek? Ada perasaan bangga luar biasa waktu mendengarnya. Bukan bangga karena Kai tidak lolos tes, tapi bangga pada diriku sendiri yang berhasil lolos tes. Padahal aku kuliah di jurusan arsi cuma untuk iseng-iseng sekaligus menyalurkan bakat seniku, ternyata jadi arsitek tidak semudah yang kubayangkan. Aku pernah kerja dulu di kantor yang bergerak di bidang desain interior rumah, tapi bosnya sering uring-uringan melihatku lebih mementingkan cat kuku daripada kerjaan dan dia sering mengataiku cewek lamban gara-gara keberatan di hak sepatu. Kayaknya wanita sialan itu punya dendam pribadi atau apa, sampai-sampai aku dipecat tanpa alasan yang jelas. Tak masalah. Toh aku juga tidak kepingin-kepingin banget jadi arsitek.

"Tidak, tidak sia-sia kok, malah bermanfaat," jawabku sambil mengenakan kembali rok dan celana dalam, "Aku bisa mendesain ruang dekorasi acara, terus sketsa-sketsaku pernah muncul di majalah Future Wedding. Pokoknya profesiku yang sekarang jauuuh lebih seru! Aku sangat menikmatinya. Dibandingkan kerja di perusahaan desain interior. Membosankan! Klien-klienku om-om tua payah yang tidak bisa membedakan mana motif tribal dan mana motif polkadot. Pokoknya bikin frustasi deh! Kalaupun ada klien yang ibu-ibu, mereka biasanya sangat angkuh dan pelit senyum. Pegawai-pegawainya cuek dan bisanya hanya memperbudak. Seharusnya mereka menggajiku dengan upah lebih karena posisiku disitu juga sebagai tukang bikin kopi dan tukang foto copy. Tapi semuanya kurang ajar. Office boy-nya super malas. Tidak ada yang becus. Kerja dikelilingi orang-orang seperti itu membuatku tertekan. Aku ingin sukses dan menghasilkan uang sendiri, bukan mendekam di rumah sakit jiwa. Jadi waktu dipecat, aku malah senang sekali. Langsung kutraktir Yixing di restoran sushi."

Kai manggut-manggut. "Bagus, bagus. Kalau aku ada di posisimu, pasti aku juga akan melakukan hal yang sama. Orang-orang seperti itu tidak cocok dijadikan partner kerja, bukannya mendukung, malah menghambat."

Aku tersenyum lega dapat dukungan dari dia. "Ya, dan setelahnya aku ditawari kerja di Royal Event oleh salah satu kenalan Suho oppa, syukur ternyata diterima. Klien-klien serta partner kerjaku rata-rata usianya sebaya, plus kebanyakan dari mereka sangat loyal. Kalau cuma bergantung sama gaji pokok, pasti susah mau beli ini-itu, mau minta sama orangtua juga tidak mungkin, meskipun uang pensiunan Papa dan Mama banyak, tapi aku tidak tega kalau mau shopping, jalan-jalan, makan, nonton dan lain-lain masih minta disubsidi mereka. Habis itu aku berusaha keras, gimana caranya biar bisa diangkat jadi PM, kan gajinya lumayan besar. Dengan gaji segitu, aku bisa betul-betul lepas dari ketek orangtua. Terus bisa beli apapun yang kumau tanpa ada embel-embel ceramah panjang lebar. Uang uangku, terserah dong mau diapain."

Duh. Apalagi yang salah dari penjelasanku? Kenapa Kai malah cengo begitu? Dia tidak ilfil kan?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jawaban Sehun sukses bikin Kai melongo habis-habisan. Benar-benar cewek manja metropolitan parah! Niatnya kerja keras bukan untuk membantu meringankan beban orangtua, tapi semata-mata untuk memenuhi kebutuhan material cewek itu! Tapi harus diakui, usaha Sehun boleh juga. Kalau kesadarannya buat mencari uang muncul, berarti nalar cewek manja ini masih jalan. Paling tidak, kekasihnya ini punya semangat untuk berusaha. Tidak berleha-leha di rumah, mengemis sama cowoknya, atau menunggu hujan duit jatuh secara ajaib dari langit.

Kagum dan salut. Dia tidak salah memilih calon pendamping hidup. Kai suka cewek-cewek yang mandiri dan mau berusaha keras. Jeleknya, ya sifat boros Sehun itu tadi. Kayaknya perlu sedikit dibenahi. Kai tidak mau istrinya nanti hobi menumpuk-numpuk barang alias 'nyampah' di rumahnya, cuma gara-gara dia sebagai suami, tidak becus mengarahkan pasangan hidupnya ke jalan yang benar. Belanja sih boleh. Namanya juga cewek, pasti banyak kebutuhannya dibanding laki-laki. Asal jangan _too much_ lah.

"Hei, honey. Aku punya buku yang bagus, mungkin bisa kau baca selagi ada waktu luang," Kai berjalan ke meja komputer dan membongkar-bongkar lacinya, "Seingatku aku pernah taruh buku disini. Judulnya Happy Lifestyle for Creative Mom."

Sehun terperangah tak percaya, "Mom? Kau baca buku untuk ibu-ibu?"

"Bukan, bukan aku, tadinya buat kado ultah Ibuku, tapi dia kurang suka baca buku, jadi sengaja kutinggalkan disini…nah, ini dia! Nih bukunya, sangat bagus dan bermanfaat," Kai menyodorkan buku dengan sampul bergambar seorang wanita bule tersenyum ceria sambil menggendong boneka gurita yang kayaknya terbuat dari keset kaki lusuh.

Mata Sehun kedap-kedip loyo memandangi buku di tangan Kai, kemudian menatap Kai dengan ekspresi bengong yang nggak banget, lalu kembali mengedip-ngedipkan mata ke si ibu-ibu bule dan gurita jeleknya.

"Ayo baca! Jangan cuma dipandangi," keluh Kai karena telapak tangannya mulai gatal megang buku kelamaan.

Sehun masih ragu, "Emmm… harus ya dibaca sekarang? Tidak bisa tahun depan saja?"

Kai memasang raut datar. Cewek ini bercanda terus kerjanya.

"Okey…" tangan Sehun bergerak patah-patah meraih buku itu. "Kayaknya seru. Apa aku bisa bahagia setelah membaca buku ini?"

Tuh kan. Bercanda terus kerjanya.

"Aku sudah lihat-lihat sekilas. Di buku ini, ada beragam cara untuk menyiasati barang-barang bertumpuk di rumah, seperti baju dan lain-lain yang sudah jarang dipakai dan tidak dibutuhkan lagi. Namanya _recycle_ , rubah sesuatu dan ciptakan sesuatu yang baru dari barang-barang yang sama. Jadi tidak perlu beli baru, sebenarnya kita masih bisa menggunakan kembali barang-barang lama tanpa harus dibuang atau dibiarkan jadi sampah begitu saja," cerocos Kai berusaha mengabaikan ekspresi ngeri Sehun saat memelototi gambar celana jeans yang digunting-gunting terus dirubah jadi taplak meja. "Tentunya selain bagus dan melatih kreatifitas, hemat pengeluaran juga kan?"

Sehun tersenyum ganjil. "Eh, iya sih. Bagus. Iya, inspiratif. Makasih bukunya."

Cowok itu menepuk-nepuk paha Sehun, "Nah kan? Bagus kan? Ya iyalah, siapa dulu dong yang milih?" Kai kelihatan bangga sekali, dia tidak tahu kalau sebenarnya Sehun lagi mati-matian berusaha untuk tidak menjerit histeris melihat gambar-gambar menyedihkan ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Aku sama sekali tidak bahagia! Ini mengerikan! Siapa yang mau pakai tas dari bungkus detergen? Aku tidak mau pakai benda begitu di pundakku lalu berkeliling kota! Dan… oh apa ini? Tas dari celana jeans? Taplak meja dari celana jeans? Mereka beneran mengguntingnya?! Celana jeans Hérmes dijadikan telapak meja?! Lebih baik aku makan di lantai atau tidak usah punya meja sekalian daripada celana jeans mahal begitu harus digunting-gunting. Ide bikin tas dari celana jeans sebenarnya cukup funky dan unik, tapi aku tetap tak rela melihat celana jeansku dijamah oleh gunting rumput sebesar ini.

Terus ini… lihat ini! Celana kolor jadi saputangan? Ckckck. Aku membayangkan menyeka mulutku pakai celana kolor bekas Papa yang masih ada noda kuning-kuningnya. Hiiiy! Mending kusiram mukaku dengan air kobokan.

Ada juga foto-foto bayi memakai baju dari bekas karung terigu. Baru melihatnya saja aku sudah depresi. Jangan harap aku mau membaringkan bayiku di ember bekas cucian piring. Yang kuinginkan adalah boks bayi mungil dengan kelambu putih yang dilengkapi mainan-mainan lucu.

"Itu kayaknya bisa dicoba, membuat lap seka bayi dari kain bekas," telunjuk Kai membuatku berhenti membuka-buka halaman, "Kita tinggal merebus dan merendamnya dalam cairan minyak dan sabun. Katanya jauh lebih ramah lingkungan juga lembut untuk kulit bayi. Bisa digunakan berulang kali pula. Jadi sekalian bisa berhemat dalam jangka panjang."

"Wow… hebat." aku menelan ludah. Meratapi kain-kain lusuh itu, salah satunya bertuliskan "Pusat Penangkaran Kuda Nil" tercetak samar-samar di bagian pinggir. Sampai mati pun tidak akan kubiarkan bayiku memakai kain bekas kuda nil.

Tapi Kai terlihat sangat antusias. Aku tidak ingin melukai perasaannya dengan mengatakan buku ini konyol sekali. Bahkan cenderung aneh dan diluar batas kewajaran manusia. Tak ada seorangpun yang mau punya boneka gurita dari keset kaki. Tidak ada!

Oh iya, satu lagi, lebih baik aku kehujanan dan disambar petir daripada harus pakai payung yang terbuat dari bungkus mie instan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kyungsoo eonni beneran mengomeliku lewat telpon, katanya dia dan keluarganya jadi terlambat ke acara Dies Natalis gara-gara menungguiku pulang. Astaga. Dia kan tidak perlu seserius itu. Cuma acara dies natalis. Berani bertaruh, tidak ada yang ambil pusing Kyungsoo eonni mau datang apa tidak. Malah kayaknya semua dosen pada ramai-ramai berdoa semoga Kyungsoo eonni tidak datang. Habisnya kakakku itu jualan pulsa elektrik dan kerjanya tiap hari menagih utang ke orang-orang. Itulah sebabnya dia selalu tampak menua setiap minggu, mungkin karena kebanyakan ngomel dan memikirkan utang orang lain.

Begitu sampai di kamar apartemen, aku tidak melihat ada tanda-tanda kehadiran manusia. Berarti dua orang itu sudah pergi. Waah, leganya! Aku terbebas dari pidato Ibu Tiri Neptunus gelombang kedua.

Aku membaringkan tubuhku diatas sofa. Berpikir sebentar. Menerawang ke langit-langit. Menyadari satu hal. Iya, ya. Aku harus pakai alasan apa untuk minta izin pada Pak Donghae? Sementara masih banyak klien yang menunggu untuk kutangani. Aku masih punya kira-kira…eng, satu, dua, tiga, enam… delapan! Delapan lagi yang kasusnya masih belum beres!

Aku mengusap-usap jidatku gemas. Gilaa! Tidak ada yang lebih membuat frustasi daripada tuntutan pekerjaan. Heran juga aku bisa bertahan hidup di Royal Event sampai sejauh ini.

Jadi pegawai kantoran tidak seperti mahasiswa yang punya batas kehadiran sebanyak delapan puluh lima persen, yang artinya kita bisa pakai tiga kali kesempatan untuk tidak menghadiri perkuliahan. Di Royal Event ada aturan tersendiri buat para pegawainya. Mana semua alasan sudah kupakai untuk kesempatan libur cutiku. Tidak ada lagi yang tersisa! Oke, jangan panik. Marilah berpikir jernih dan mempertimbangkan beberapa pilihan.

 **Pilihan Pertama:** Bilang yang sejujurnya pada Pak Donghae kalau aku mau liburan ke Laut Karibia bersama pacar baruku yang sangat tampan.

Tak mungkin, kecuali aku ingin dirajam sampai mati dengan vas bunga.

 **Pilihan Kedua:** Sewa agen FBI untuk menyamar dan menggantikanku selama seminggu.

Klien-klienku bakal sadar dan entah bagaimana caranya mereka bisa melacakku lalu melaporkannya ke Pak Donghae. Aku akan dipecat dan posisiku akan dilimpahkan ke Wendy.

 **Pilihan Ketiga:** Membayar ilmuwan pintar dari Jepang, minta dibuatkan robot Doraemon.

He-lo. Aku tidak sekaya itu. Jika aku minta dibuatkan robot Doraemon, palingan yang mereka buat hanya robot biru gendut yang bisa menari dan berjoget. Bukan itu yang kuinginkan!

Aku menghela napas. Semua pilihan tidak ada yang bagus.

Tunggu, aku masih punya pilihan. Pilihan terakhir yang baru-baru saja berseliweran di kepalaku setelah menonton berita di Tv. Tentang seorang kakek yang tinggal di pinggiran sungai amazon. Kakek malang yang terpaksa merelakan satu kakinya demi sekawanan piranha agresif.

Ya Tuhan. Kenapa tidak terpikir daritadi sih? Aku kan bisa saja beralasan ada Kakek angkatku yang meninggal dunia gara-gara kakinya digigit hiu sampai putus lalu dia mati kehabisan darah sebelum nyawanya sempat tertolong. Tinggal bilang saja Kakek angkatku itu tinggal di salah satu pulau di Karibia. Gampang. Aku bisa mengarang-ngarang tempatnya nanti. Lagipula Pak Donghae tidak mungkin mau mengecek kebenarannya dengan ikut terbang menyusulku ke Karibia. Kurang kerjaan amat! Sudah pasti dia tidak bakal mengecek. Iya kan?

Hmmm… bukan ide terbaik sih, tapi kita tidak akan pernah tahu kalau belum mencoba. Siapa tahu Pak Donghae bersedia memberi tambahan bonus karena luluh mendengar ceritaku. Plus, aku bisa minta gajiku bulan ini langsung dibayar di muka.

Fix. Sudah kupertimbangkan. Sekarang tinggal cari orang yang bersedia menghandel tugasku dulu selama beberapa hari. Dari sekian banyak pilihan, kuputuskan untuk mempercayakannya pada Wendy. Terlalu beresiko melimpahkan semuanya pada orang sesibuk Krystal. Setidaknya kalau Wendy aku bisa betul-betul menikmati liburan tanpa harus pusing memikirkan klien-klienku ada yang terlantar dan acara mereka harus dibatalkan karena WO-nya asik sendiri dengan proyek lain.

Aku meraih ponsel dari dalam tas dan mencari nomor telpon Wendy di buku kontak.

"Hai, Wen. Bisa ke apartemenku sekarang? Kita pesan Jjangmyeon sambil ngobrol-ngobrol."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kris menoleh dari layar laptop begitu sebuah benda jelek dan kuno berbentuk oval bergetar sambil bernyanyi-nyanyi riang diatas meja. "Oi, ada telpon tuh."

Sementara yang punya ponsel cuek menekuri tumpukan kertas dan file-file penting bergambar peta wilayah dan bebatuan. "Biarkan saja, paling dari pers yang berusaha memerasku. Aku sudah capek diteror mereka."

Kris menggeleng-geleng, "Dasar seleb tenar," tukasnya dengan senyum menyindir, "Aku saja yang lebih kaya namanya tidak pernah muncul di majalah manapun."

"Itu karena kau sudah pernah mencoba seluruh hotel di dunia ini hanya untuk meniduri istrimu," balas Kai tak kalah menyindir.

Pria berambut pirang itu tertawa lepas. Tapi sedetik kemudian dia berhenti tertawa begitu keingat sama gambar kontroversi Sophia tadi. Sekarang gambar beracun itu sudah berubah jadi serpihan kecil-kecil di tong sampah.

Kris mengusap-ngusap wajahnya sambil menghembuskan napas panjang, "Kayaknya kami mau berubah."

Dahi Kai berkerut bingung, "Siapa?"

"Yaa… aku dan Chanyeol. Kayaknya kami mau merubah kebiasaan. Sangat… tidak bagus untuk perkembangan otak anak."

Giliran Kai yang tertawa lepas, "Baru sadar sekarang kau, hah? Daridulu kemana saja? Sembunyi dalam gua?"

Kris hanya berdecak keki dan kembali menghayati pekerjaannya di laptop.

Ponsel milik Kai kembali bernyanyi-nyanyi riang. Si empunya masih berusaha tidak perduli. Ketika benda menyebalkan itu bernyanyi untuk yang ketiga kalinya, barulah Kai bereaksi dan menyambar ponselnya dengan perasaan jengkel.

Panggilan dari nomor tak dikenal? Siapa ini yang menelponnya sampai tiga kali? Kok kayaknya tidak asing? Ragu-ragu, Kai menekan tombol call dan menelpon balik. Ketika sambungan diseberang sana diangkat, tahulah Kai kenapa nomor ini serasa tidak asing begitu mendengar suara si pemilik nomor.

"Halo, Kai. Ini aku, Taemin. Kau masih ingat aku, dolphin?"

Taemin? Mau apa wanita ini menelponnya?

Kai buru-buru menekan tombol end dan melempar ponselnya ke lantai sampai baterainya mental dan melesat ke kolong meja.

"Cckck. Emosi ya emosi saja, tapi tidak usah merusak hp segala," ujar Kris, tapi pria itu tetap bungkam dengan raut wajah mengeras. Kris langsung mengerti. Dia tidak berniat bertanya-tanya lagi. Kai selalu begini jika memikirkan orang yang pernah dia sayangi. _Pernah_. Dulu sekali. Sayangnya orang itu malah membelot dan meninggalkannya demi pria lain yang lebih sukses.

"Relax, wanita itu ibarat ikan di lautan luas, mati satu lahir seribu."

Kai memutar bola mata. Dia lagi tidak mood dengar perumpaan ikan di lautan luas, "Ya, ya aku tahu."

Kris menepuk-nepuk pundak teman baiknya, memberi semangat. "Aku yakin Sehun tidak akan melakukan hal yang sama. Dia tidak akan mengecewakanmu. Aku sudah mengenalnya sejak dia masih SMA, dan dia mengingatkan aku pada almarhum adik perempuanku yang sudah meninggal sepuluh tahun lalu. Begitu melihat Sehun untuk pertama kali, entah kenapa aku ingin melindunginya seperti melindungi adik perempuanku sendiri."

Kai bisa melihat senyum getir dan ada perasaan sedih tertahan dari nada bicara Kris. Perasaan sedih yang berusaha dia tutup-tutupi. Kai jadi merasa tidak enak bikin Kris jadi teringat adik perempuannya yang jadi korban tabrak lari sepuluh tahun yang lalu.

"Biarpun lebih banyak sisi negatifnya daripada positifnya, tapi sebenarnya dia itu anak baik. Dia juga sangat care pada keluarga. Aku jamin kau tidak akan menyesal."

Kai mendengus geli, "Lebih banyak sisi negatifnya? Kau sedang promosi atau menjelek-jelekkan dia?"

"Memang begitu kok. Kenyataan." jawab Kris ringan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Aku berdiri bimbang di depan pintu ruangan Presiden Direktur.

Ayolah, Sehun. Ayolah. Ini mudah sekali. Tinggal masuk dan bilang. Semalam aku sudah berlatih mengarang alasan di depan cermin bareng Wendy, dan gadis itu yang berpura-pura sebagai Pak Donghae. Cukup manjur kok. Walaupun kami lebih banyak cekikikannya gara-gara Wendy terlalu feminim memperagakan Pak Donghae. Membayangkan Presdirku memperbaiki tali beha-nya atau mengibas-ngibaskan rambut ala model iklan sampo, mana sanggup aku tahan ketawa? Jadi kalau hari ini aku gagal di depan Pak Donghae, Wendy-lah yang harus kusalahkan.

Setelah komat-kamit berdoa memohon perlindungan, aku tarik-buang napas. Mempersiapkan diriku sebaik mungkin dan merapikan lipatan-lipatan di bajuku. Kemudian berdehem singkat, lalu mengetuk pintu ruangan Pak Donghae sebanyak empat kali.

Jantungku berdegup gila-gilaan waktu ada suara Pak Donghae menyahut dari dalam sana, "Masuk!"

Masuk? Di telingaku, ucapan Pak Donghae terdengar seperti bunyi aba-aba "Tembak!".

Oke, bukan saatnya panik. Bukan saatnya. Aku harus kuat. Harus!

"Selamat pagi, Pak." Aku mengangguk-angguk sopan di ambang pintu.

"Sini, sini." panggil Pak Donghae, "Ada apa, Sehun? Jangan berdiri di pintu, kamu seperti office boy kalau begitu."

Nah. belum apa-apa aku sudah diledeki mirip office boy. Tapi kok kayaknya mood Pak Donghae sedang bagus hari ini? Firasatku mengatakan rencanaku bakal berhasil.

Aku mendekat dan duduk di kursi hitam di depan meja atasanku. Meski canggung dan gemetar, aku berusaha tetap terlihat sopan dengan menebar senyum ramah.

"Permisi, pak. Maaf sebelumnya kalau mengganggu. Ada yang mau saya bicarakan," tukasku ekstra formal.

Pak Donghae berhenti membubuhkan tanda tangan lalu menatapku serius, "Hm? Soal apa?"

Aku menarik napas dalam-dalam. _Here we go again._

"Jadi, saya baru saja dapat kabar berduka cita, Pak, dari pihak keluarga jauh saya. Katanya semalam kakek angkat saya meninggal dunia. Dia meninggal karena…" aku memasang raut muka sesedih mungkin, "Karena kakinya putus, Pak…" Sekarang suaraku bergetar, seolah-olah batinku begitu tersiksa punya kakek yang kakinya putus, "Kasihan sekali dia, Pak. Kakinya putus. Kematiannya tragis, dia digigit ikan hiu sampai kehabisan darah. Saya sangat menyayangi beliau, Pak. Waktu dengar berita ini, saya sampai pingsan dua kali."

Pak Donghae memperhatikan wajahku sampai nyureng sekali. Apa aktingku berhasil?

"Jadi… kakek angkat saya ini dulu yang mengajarkan saya banyak hal, Pak. Termasuk persaudaraan dan rasa solidaritas yang tinggi terhadap sesama manusia. Berkat dia, mata saya jadi terbuka lebar-lebar. Saya meninggalkan perusahaan desain interior dan melamar disini, itu karena saran dari beliau juga, Pak. Lalu sekarang dia pergi begitu saja, padahal saya belum sempat mengucapkan terima kasih… saya belum berbuat apa-apa untuk membalas kebaikan Kakek saya… ini…ini tidak adil! Kenapa orang baik-baik seperti justru cepat mati… saya…saya…" _srooottt!_ Aku menyambar tissue milik Pak Donghae lalu menyeka ingus khayalan di hidungku. Kemudian menempelkannya ke mata, menghapus air mata fiktif di mataku.

Pak Donghae melepas kacamatanya lalu ikut-ikut mengusap matanya. Lihat kan? Sepertinya aku pantas dapat piala Oscar.

"Terus, almarhum kakekmu ini tinggalnya dimana?"

"Dia… dia…" ucapku sesenggukan, "Dia tinggal di pulau Haiti, Pak."

Pak Donghae mengernyit, "Haiti? Kakek angkatmu ini bukan orang Korea?"

Aku menggeleng, "Bukan, Pak. Namanya juga kakek angkat, masa harus orang Korea? Kan bosan, Pak. Malah saya juga punya Nenek angkat orang Hawai." Dalam hati aku sudah berencana akan pergi ke Hawai dan menyusun alasan baru lagi. Mungkin membunuh Nenek angkatku ini dengan cara yang lebih sadis, barangkali… jatuh dari pesawat dan tenggelam di Samudra pasifik?

Pria itu tidak langsung merespon, dia memasukkan tumpukan amplop dalam lacinya, barulah kemudian memajukan badan dan menatapku serius.

"Saya turut berduka cita mendengar berita duka ini. Saya paham bagaimana perasaan kamu, soalnya saya dulu juga pernah punya kakek angkat dan dia…" Pak Donghae menghela napas dalam-dalam sebanyak tiga kali, "Dia mati ketika sedang berkebun."

Lho? Mati karena berkebun? Kok bisa?

"Ke..kenapa, Pak?" tanyaku mau tak mau penasaran.

"Ya, dia mati digigit ular."

Oh.

Wajah kelabu Pak Donghae berubah sumringah, "Kalau ada yang bisa saya lakukan untuk membantu, tinggal bilang saja."

Diam-diam aku tersenyum samar. Rencanaku berhasil. Membohongi presdir tidak sesulit yang kubayangkan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Aku akan segera bertunangan."

Sebuah sendok sup terhenti secara tiba-tiba dan batal mendarat di mulut seseorang. Kedua bola mata di depan sendok sup itu melebar selama lima detik, lalu kembali ke ukuran normal saat wajah gadis dihadapannya menampakkan senyum manis dari ujung ke ujung.

Kai meletakkan sendok sup kembali ke tempatnya. "Benarkah?"

Cewek manis berambut panjang itu mengangguk antusias. Kuncir kudanya ikut bergoyang-goyang mengikuti gerakan kepalanya. "Ya, dalam waktu tiga bulan lagi, rencananya kami mau menikah di luar negeri. Bagaimana menurutmu?"

Perasaan emosi meletup-letup di dada Kai, "Bagaimana menurutmu?! Jadi kau datang kesini cuma untuk meminta restu dariku?" BRAKKK! Kai menggebrak meja sampai-sampai semua orang berloncatan dari kursi, "Dengar ya, aku tidak setuju! Lihat, hubungan kita. Kita sudah empat tahun jadian dan kau lebih memilih orang itu?!"

Jika Kai emosi, lain halnya dengan Taemin, dia memesan Sundae ice cream porsi kedua dengan santainya lalu melempar senyum cerah pada Kai. _Benar-benar wanita psikopat!_ desis Kai dalam hati

"Dengar Kai, aku juga merasa senang berada di dekatmu. Tapi lihatlah hubungan kita, maksudku, apakah ini normal? Apa yang kita lakukan? Tidur bersama, ciuman, melakukan hubungan seks, kita ini sepupuan. Ini tidak normal. Mengertilah, sayang."

BRAKKK! Kai menggebrak meja lagi. Kali ini bukan cuma pengunjung yang berloncatan, tapi polisi tua yang barusan datang juga ikut terloncat kaget di pintu.

Taemin tidak gentar, dia tetap bersikap setenang permukaan danau. "Aku suka kau sebagai teman dan sepupu terbaikku, Kai. Dan ya, aku juga senang jalan bersamamu sebagai teman. Jadi bisakah kita tetap seperti ini selamanya?"

KrakKrakKrak. Kai bisa mendengar suara retak-retak di dalam dadanya. Apapun itu, pasti sekarang sudah hancur berkeping-keping. Kai yang biasanya ceria, kini terlihat mendung. Taemin tahu dia sudah merontokkan hati seseorang lagi hari ini, tapi dia memang tidak merasakan apapun dengan pria ini. Hanya teman. Dan sepupu. Merangkap teman saling 'berbagi' sesaat. Itu saja. Tidak lebih.

"Aku sudah bilang padamu, dari awal aku tidak ingin hubungan serius. Kau bilang kau tidak masalah dengan itu." tukas Taemin tanpa merasa bersalah.

Langit yang cerah tiba-tiba terasa mendung di mata Kai. Suara tawa anak-anak kecil yang lagi asyik main kejar-kejaran tiba-tiba menghilang dari pendengarannya. Suara gemerisik daun terdengar seperti soundtrack lagu patah hati di telinga Kai. Suara napasnya sendiri pun rasanya jadi berisik. Tapi Kai tidak boleh menunjukkan sisi cemennya di hadapan wanita ini. Apalagi sampai menangis layaknya seorang pecundang. Gengsi. Harga diri mau dikemanakan?

Seulas senyum terukir di bibir Kai, "Ya kau benar. Maaf. Kurasa… sebaiknya kita tidak usah 'berteman' lagi saja."

Taemin tampak terkejut.

"Terima kasih banyak. Mungkin aku harus cari teman lain. Teman yang tidak takut dengan hubungan serius dan tidak mencium pria yang tidak disukainya lalu memberi harapan-harapan palsu sampah demi mengejar pria lain yang sudah beristri."

 _Jleb!_ Kata-kata terakhir Kai bagai sebilah kapak yang menancap keras di dada Taemin. "Kai, Kai… tunggu… kau masih mau datang ke pesta pertunanganku, kan?"

Apa wanita ini gila? Atau tidak punya hati? Dia sadar tidak sih sudah melukai orang lain?!

Kai buru-buru meraih tasnya dari meja dan beranjak pergi.

"Kai, kau salah. Aku menyukaimu. Kai! Kau salah! Kau masih mau jadi temanku kan? Hei!"

Kai tidak menoleh dan membanting pintu keras-keras. Selesai sudah. Hubungan 'pertemanannya' dengan Taemin resmi kandas begitu saja. Tidak berjalan dengan baik.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Oke, kejadian itu sebenarnya sudah dua tahun yang lalu. Tapi herannya sampai sekarang Kai agak susah melupakan wanita merangkap sepupu merangkap teman merangkap bekas pacar merangkap perebut suami orang dan merangkap musuh bebuyutannya itu.

Entah apa bagusnya si Taemin. Kai sendiri juga bingung. Apa karena mereka sudah sering sama-sama dari bayi? Ahh, sudahlah! Daripada pusing-pusing mending dia fokus ke hari ini. Masa sekarang. Menata ulang masa depannya dengan wanita yang baru-baru ini mengisi hati Kai. No time for flashback.

Kai merapikan dokumen-dokumen dan map-map lalu menjejalkannya secara sekaligus ke dalam tas, setelah semuanya beres, dia buru-buru keluar ruangan sambil memakai mantel kulit tebalnya. Kayaknya Kai tidak perlu acara pamit segala dengan pak Direktur Wu. Palingan Kris sudah bisa menebak dengan sendirinya kemana tujuan Kai jika pria itu mendadak raib dari kantor.

Makan bareng Sehun pasti asik dan bikin dia merasa terhibur. Telpon dulu ah. Kangen juga dengar suara cewek bawel itu.

"Hai, sayaang! Tebak deh aku ada kabar gembira. Coba tebak apa?"

Kai cengar-cengir sendiri, "Apa? Bosmu mengizinkanmu liburan?"

"Ahhh… kok tahu sih? Tidak seru ah!" sungut Sehun sebal. Tanpa terasa bibir bawahnya sudah maju dua senti. Habis kebiasaan, di rumah kalau keinginannya tidak dituruti, atau kalau dia tidak suka sama sesuatu, Sehun langsung mengeluarkan jurus merengut manja. Papa dan Mamanya sempat bilang agak menyesal membiarkan Sehun begitu karena kebiasaan Sehun sempat mereka anggap lucu. Hingga terbawa sampai sekarang. Waktu kecil memang lucu, tapi semakin besar mereka sadar Sehun sudah kelewat manja dan susah banget dirubah.

Sementara di sisi lain, Kai terkekeh membayangkan wajah cemberut Sehun, pasti lucu dan imut sekali. "Hei, aku lapar nih, tertarik mencoba udon di dekat stasiun? Rasanya enak. Meskipun bukan tempat elit sih, tapi kau pasti bakal suka. Ayo ikut, aku yang traktir."

"Boleh juga. Kapan?" Tanpa disangka-sangka, kekasihnya itu bersedia. Padahal Kai tadi sudah berpikiran Sehun akan menolak dan merengek-rengek minta makan di restoran bintang lima. Sungguh gadis yang agak sulit diprediksi.

"Ya, sekaranglah. Aku jemput atau kita ketemuan disana langsung?"

Suara dengusan keras berdenging di telinga Kai, "Sok banget! Padahal mobil saja tidak punya. Mau jemput pakai apa? Bis kota?"

Kai tertawa pelan, "Bis kota? Kedengarannya asik. Sudah hemat, dingin pula."

Sehun misah-misuh di seberang sana, tapi suaranya masih lumayan keras jadi masih kedengaran. Cowok itu hanya tertawa tanpa suara.

"Jadi fix kan ya? Naik bis kota?" tanya Kai meyakinkan.

Sehun berdecak malas, "Silahkan naik sendiri sana! Aku mau pakai mobil. Atau gimana kalau aku yang jemput?"

Dijemput cewek? Kai pantang dijemput, disopirin dan dibonceng cewek. Mending dia pakai rok sekalian.

Cowok itu mengacak-acak rambutnya gemas. Arrgghhh! Ya sudahlah. Batal deh romantis-romantisan di bis kota. Apa boleh buat.

"Kita ketemuan disana saja," jawab Kai pasrah.

"Okey deh, bye, bye, honey. Love youuu!" ujar Sehun cempreng dan riang gembira.

Kai meringis. Love you? Dia melirik ke kanan dan ke kiri sebentar, begitu di sekelilingnya aman dan tidak ada orang memperhatikan, barulah dia menjawab canggung. "Okey, mm…love.. you juga."

Sambungan terputus setelahnya. Kai menatap foto Sehun di wallpaper ponselnya. Foto Sehun memakai toga yang diam-diam dia kirim waktu Sehun tidur.

Kai tersenyum lega, dia tidak perlu merasa terpuruk lagi. Kai sudah memiliki Sehun. Persetan masa lalu. Persetan wanita bernama Taemin yang merangkap sepupu merangkap teman merangkap bekas pacar merangkap perebut suami orang dan merangkap musuh bebuyutannya itu.

Persetan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ternyata warung udon langganan Kai betul-betul enak, plus kita bisa wifian gratis sepuasnya asal sudah membayar bill makanan, pelayanan akan memberimu password dan kau akan dapat cemilan salad buah gratis satu mangkok jika pembelianmu diatas sepuluh ribu won. Hanya sepuluh ribu! Wah. Kenapa ya aku tidak datang ke tempat ini daridulu? Tempatnya kecil sih, hanya memanfaatkan garasi si pemilik kedai. Tidak ada AC, yang ada cuma kipas angin yang kecepatan berputarnya super lambat. Makanan yang tadinya biasa-biasa, jadi terasa pedas dan bikin gerah di tempat ini. Habis panas sih!

"Gimana? Enak kan?" tanya Kai lalu menyeruput teh ocha-nya sampai habis. Dia juga sama-sama kepanasan dan kepedesan.

Aku mengangguk sambil menyeka keringat di dahiku. Memang rasanya enak kok. Mau menyangkal bagaimana? Cuma sayang tidak ada AC. Itulah kekurangannya tempat ini. Dan… oh, satu lagi, para pelayannya kelihatan kayak orang terlilit utang dan menanggung beban hidup yang sangat berat, mereka harus lebih sering-sering tersenyum.

"Ada lagi tambahan?" tanya pelayan wanita berbadan gemuk yang kayaknya punya kerjaan sampingan jadi tukang pukul.

Tatapan Kai beralih ke wajahku, "Masih mau tambah?"

Aku menggeleng.

Begitu pelayan itu pergi, Kai mengamatiku lagi. Akhir-akhir dia sering membuatku salah tingkah hanya lewat tatapan. Ugh, mana bisa fokus makan kalau dilihatin begitu?

"Apa lihat-lihat?" tanyaku risih.

Kai tersenyum geli, "Kirain cewek-cewek sepertimu cuma mau makan di café dan mall saja."

Pipiku berpendar jadi warna merah padam. "Kai, aku tidak se-elit itu. Berhentilah men-judgeku. Terkadang aku makan es krim jagung di pinggir jalan dekat kantor kalau sedang kepepet sekali. _Garisbawahi_ , hanya kalau dompetku lagi sekarat."

"Kau makan es krim jagung di pinggir jalan?" mata Kai membulat tak percaya. Astaga. Apa aku memang kelihatan seborjuis itu?

Aku berdecak, "Iya, kenapa memangnya?" tanyaku nyolot sambil melotot galak.

"Tidak, hanya saja… penampilanmu terlalu… wow. Tidak cocok."

Ugh! Cowok ini! Kebanyakan berteman sama manusia batu sih. Yang namanya pegawai kantoran pasti harus tampil rapi dan perfect. Masa dia tidak tahu? Jadi semua bawahannya kalau di kantor pakai kaos oblong dan sandal jepit tiap hari? Aku pernah bekerja bareng orang-orang lapangan yang memang berkecimpung di dunia teknik, tapi mereka tidak gitu-gitu amat. Malah masih mau pakai dasi dan jam tangan mentereng kemana-mana.

"Kai, penampilan itu sangat penting sebagai penunjang, kalau aku tampil acak-acakan seperti gembel jelmaan nenek lampir malas mandi, nanti klien-klienku pada lari semua karena menganggapku tidak becus."

Kai mengangkat tangannya tanda menyerah. "Iya, iya. Terserah mau pakai baju apa. Selama kau merasa nyaman."

Bibirku mencebik, "Tentu saja aku merasa nyaman!" dilihat dari sisi manapun tidak ada yang salah dengan penampilanku. Kulot hitam panjang high waist yang kupakai ini jelas-jelas pilihanku sendiri. Terus untuk atasan juga aku hanya memakai tank top putih polos plus blazer pas badan berwarna abu-abu tua dengan aksen hitam di kerahnya. Tidak wow kan? Wow darimananya? Penampilanku yang sekarang jelas-jelas menggambarkan aku memang berniat ke kantor, tapi tetap tak mengurangi kesan ingin terlihat santai. Formal but effortless.

Tiba-tiba ponsel Kai berbunyi. Kai mengangkat telunjuknya memberi tanda padaku untuk diam. "Sebentar ya." pria itu menatap layar ponselnya sekilas lalu menghela napas berat. "Halo, Ma. Aku lagi di… lagi makan. Ada apa? Apa? Mau ketemu? Sekarang? Ya, ya. Oke, Ma. Iya, iya." Ekspresi Kai kelihatannya agak bingung dan seperti mempertimbangkan sesuatu. Kenapa sih?

Kai mengantongi ponselnya kembali lalu menatapku dengan pandangan seperti merasa bersalah. "Sayang, setelah ini aku dan Kris harus menemui beberapa orang, jadi aku tak bisa ikut menemani ibuku jalan. Maaf ya. Bagaimana kalau kalian berdua saja? Girl and girl only."

What?

"Emm…" aku menatap Kai, keringat gugup berseluncuran di pipiku. Aduh, sial. "Tapi aku belum siap Kai. Style-ku bukan style untuk ketemu calon mertua."

Kai memanggil pelayan sambil melirikku. "Menurutku, style-mu sudah sangat pas untuk memberikan pidato di depan gedung putih."

Ha-Ha-Ha. Bercanda ya?

"Tidak bisakah ibumu mengatur jadwal kembali? Supaya kita berdua bisa pergi." usulku deg-degan luar biasa. Aku belum mempersiapkan rompi anti peluru. Oke, maksudku, ini mendadak sekali! Aku benar-benar belum siap batin, jasmani dan rohani! Bagaimana kalau ternyata Ibu Kai super killer?

"Tidak bisa, sayang." ucap Kai tersenyum sebentar, lalu menyerahkan beberapa lembar uang ke pelayan. "Jadwal ibuku padat sekali. Kau tahu, dia bukan sekedar wanita sosialita pengangguran. Dia punya banyak tanggung jawab penting. Dia tidak bisa meninggalkan pekerjaannya semudah itu. Ini saja katanya kebetulan lagi ada waktu kosong."

"Ohhh… begitu. Tapi tak apa-apa sih." tambahku buru-buru, takut Kai tersinggung. Lagipula semenakutkan apa seorang calon ibu mertua? Mereka kan juga sama-sama manusia. "Jadi aku jalan-jalan berdua saja dengannya nih?"

"Dia harus ke spa dulu," ujar Kai tersenyum, "Dan dia mau kau ikut menemaninya."

Spa? Oh, oke. Tak masalah! Aku juga sudah lama tidak menginjakkan kaki di tempat spa.

"Baiklah," ujarku mengendikkan bahu tanda no problem. "Pasti menyenangkan."

Kai mengusap lembut puncak kepalaku, "Kesempatan bagi kalian berdua untuk saling mengenal satu sama lain. Aku sungguh-sungguh berharap kalian bisa cocok."

"Tentu saja," kataku terlihat antusias. "Pasti akan menyenangkan sekali." Aku bersandar di pundaknya sambil memeluk pinggang Kai.

Kai tersenyum tipis lalu mencium tanganku, "Sudah siap, nona cantik?"

Aku mengangguk-angguk, "Sure."

Ketika kami hendak berdiri, tiba-tiba aku teringat sesuatu. "Sayang, apa kau punya pulpen sama kertas?"

Kai mengernyit heran, "Yaaa… ada sih. Kenapa memangnya?"

"Sudah, keluarkan saja. Ada yang ingin kusampaikan pada pemilik kedai ini, sebagai tanda terima kasih," ujarku tersenyum rahasia.

"Ohh…" meskipun penasaran dan agak ragu, dia mengeluarkan kertas kecil dan pulpen dari saku celananya. "Ini. Sampaikan dengan baik ya."

Aku sibuk menulis sesuatu jadi tidak menggubris omongan Kai. Pokoknya ini harus masuk di kotak saran.

 _Dear owner, Saya sangat suka kedai ini. Udonnya enak ank has. Tapi sayang kipas anginnya kecil dan lambat, kalau memang budget-nya belum cukup Untuk beli AC, saya mohon bapak/ibu bersedia menggantinya dengan kipas angin besar yang lebih baru. Oh iya, terus pelayan-pelayannya tolong disuruh senyum ya pak/bu, kan sayang makanannya enak tapi kalau muka pelayan-pelayannya tidak bahagia._

— _Salam hormat, Park Sehun ;)_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

— **TBC—**

A/N: sori baru sempet nulis segini, bukan berniat untuk mangkas. Just wanna let you know, I'm stay strong guys B-). Selamat membaca aja, kirim komentar boleh tapi tolong jangan…

Plis. Udah. Udah cukup, makasih saran dan kritiknya tapi udah cukup. Saya udah kapok. Ampun. Terima kasih.

terus adegan nc-nya saya potong soalnya saya males juga ngetiknya kalau di tiap chapter ada

dan sehun itu maniak belanja yang random, dia gak cuma suka brang2 branded kelas atas tapi semua, jadi jangan di permasalahin lagi :)


	5. Chapter 5

**We are MARRIED or NOT?**

* * *

 **Main Cast:** GS!Sehun, Kai

 **Support Cast:** GS!Heechul (Kai's mom),Kris, GS!Chanyeol, Sophia, Dennis, Zhuyi, GS!Kyungsoo, Suho, Junkyu, Yunho, GS!Jaejoong, GS!Yixing, Julien Kang, oc, dll

 **Rating:** M

 **Warning:** Mature content in some parts

 **Genre :** Romance, AU, OOC, yadong, genderswitch for uke, comedy, family, friendship, dll

 **Length:** Chaptered

 **Bahasa:** Indonesia campur aduk

 **Summary Lengkap:** Park Sehun, bungsu dari tiga bersaudara. Bekerja sebagai WO memberinya banyak keuntungan, lingkar pertemanan dengan orang-orang sukses, para klien papan atas dan bisnis barternya laris manis. Jika kita gambarkan, rute hidup Sehun adalah kantor-belanja-nongkrong-kantor-belanja-nongkrong-dan-belanja lagi. Si maniak belanja yang tak pernah bisa tahan godaan kalau lihat kata 'DISKON' terpampang besar-besar di depan matanya. Seluruh hidupnya dia habiskan untuk memikirkan obral tas dan sepatu hingga dia tak sempat cari cowok. Sangat boros juga yaaah… bisa dibilang, matrealistis. Namun rute hidup Sehun berubah ketika di ultah yang ke-28, seorang Pria tak diundang bernama Kim Kai tiba-tiba datang ke acaranya dan memberi dia buku ' **Manfaat Kerang Bagi Kehidupan** '. WTF?!

Sehun yang tadinya ogah menikah malah tergila-gila dan bersedia membuka paha lebar-lebar demi Tuan Kim Kai Yang Terhormat. Demi memuaskan sisi liar terpendam pria itu. Biarpun mereka baru kenal beberapa hari, biarpun Kai pelit dan terlalu hemat. Tapi bukan Sehun namanya kalau tidak silau sama sesuatu yang serba wow. Paket liburan ke Laut Karibia? Seminggu? Bersama suami? Oh, No…

Sehun tidak punya suami! Dia juga sudah terlanjur menolak lamaran aneh Kai. Terus sekarang dia harus bagaimana?! Apa Kai masih berminat melamarnya? Apa Sehun berhasil mendapatkan paket liburan fantastisnya? Well, semoga.

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

Kai bilang ibunya akan datang menjemputku, jadi untuk sementara ini dia yang bawa mobilku pulang. Dari kedai udon, Kai membawaku ke kantor pusat Kogas, aku disuruh menunggu sebentar di ruangan kerjanya. Tapi tak sampai lima menit, ibunya sudah mengabari kalau dia sudah tiba. Ya Tuhan, apa wanita itu segitu bersemangatnya ingin bertemu calon menantu? On time juga rupanya! Di sepanjang perjalanan menuju kantor aku kebanyakan diam dan tidak bisa tenang sama sekali memikirkan seperti apa rupa Ibu Kai. Kuharap dia wanita tua yang ramah dan tidak punya hobi memangsa gadis-gadis lemah sepertiku.

"Ayo, ibuku sudah menunggu dibawah." Kai mengamit lenganku jadi aku tak bisa kabur lagi. Aku terseok-seok pasrah dibelakangnya sementara tatapan para pegawai pria menatapku seperti ada sesuatu yang menempel di bokongku. Aku sih tidak masalah, selama mereka tidak bertindak lancang dan melakukan lebih dari sekedar meraba.

Kai mengelus-ngelus punggung tanganku supaya aku tenang, tapi tidak mempan. Aku masih merasa grogi bukan main. "Santai saja, honey. Jangan tegang. Ibuku memang awalnya agak pendiam, tapi kalau sudah kenal dekat, dia banyak bicara juga kok. Anggap saja kau sedang hangout dengan salah satu temanmu."

Pendiam? Itu bukan sinonim dari 'jutek' kan?

Aku tersenyum, "Tidak tegang kok. Malah aku bersemangat sekali. Mencari bahan obrolan tidak sulit bagiku." Aku menjawab ekstra pede, meski kedengarannya seperti menghibur diri sendiri.

Begitu sampai di lantai dasar, bola mataku berpindah dari satu wanita ke wanita lain. Di lantai dasar ini ada empat ibu-ibu yang kucurigai Ibu Kai. Pertama, wanita dengan topi kupu-kupu dan kacamata hitam trendy itu, gayanya terlihat sangat borjuis namun murah senyum. Kedua, seorang wanita dengan setelah jas kerja rapi yang sibuk berbicara pada layar ponsel. Ketiga, wanita dengan mantel bulu-bulu tebal motif totol-totol dalmation yang lebih mirip pencuri anjing daripada ibu rumah tangga. Keempat, wanita tua yang sibuk menyuapi seorang anak di kereta dorongan.

Wanita keempat sudah jelas tidak masuk kualifikasi, karena ternyata dia hanya seorang babysitter. Wanita ketiga juga terlalu menyeramkan untuk jadi ibu-ibu, dia lebih mirip Cruella, bos pencuri anjing. Serius. Coba lihat gayanya. Jika wanita itu dan Cruella disuruh berdiri berdampingan, mereka bisa dikira saudara kembar yang akhirnya bersatu kembali.

Berarti kemungkinan yang tersisa hanya wanita pertama dan kedua.

Tiba-tiba saja ibu bertopi kupu-kupu menoleh kearah kami lalu melambaikan tangan.

Oh, masa bodoh. Sudah jelas dialah ibu Kai. Aku harus kesana dan menunjukkan padanya kalau aku calon menantu yang baik hati.

Kai tercekat kaget saat aku melepas gandengannya kemudian berlari kearah ibu bertopi kupu-kupu.

"Haai." Aku memeluk wanita itu dengan pelukan beruang terbaikku lalu menjulurkan tangan menyalaminya. "Saya Park Sehun, baru dua hari yang lalu jadian dengan anak anda. Apa kabar? Anda pasti Nyonya Kim."

Hei? Apa? Kenapa ibu ini diam saja? Apa dia sakit gigi?

Aku celingukan mencari Kai. Dimana sih? Aku lagi memeluk ibunya dia malah keluyuran. Oh, disana dia! Sedang berdiri-berdiri di sebelah kembaran Cruella. Ekspresi mereka kompak sekali, sama-sama bengong menatapku. Ya ampun… jangan bilang…

Aku meringis aneh ke wanita yang baru saja jadi korban pelukan mautku, "Eh… maaf. Saya kira—"

"Eomma, tadi aku ada… lho? Siapa cewek ini? Apa eomma kenal?" seorang pria berkepala botak dengan tahi lalat besar di hidungnya tiba-tiba datang.

Ibu bertopi kupu-kupu menggeleng, "Tidak. Tapi katanya dia sudah jadian dua hari denganmu." Kemudian dia menatapku sambil tersenyum ramah. "Nona, apa benar kau pacar anakku?"

HAH?! BUKAN! Aku bukan pacar monster tuyul bertahi lalat itu! Tidak maauuuu!

Aku menggeleng sambil gelagapan takut. Mana si botak terus menerus memandangiku seperti harimau kelaparan. Aku harus cepat-cepat kabur!

"Bukan. Tadi kesalahpahaman. Maaf. Permisi, saya harus pergi."

Terlambat. Si botak berhasil menyambar tanganku. Gila! Cepat juga gerakannya! "Mau kemana? Buru-buru sekali. Kita 'kan belum ngobrol-ngobrol, sayang."

Hoeek. Sayang?! Sayang gigimu! Ingin sekali aku berteriak begitu. "Pak. Tolong lepaskan saya. Saya harus kesana," pintaku sopan karena sungkan dengan ibunya.

"Kesana mana? Sudah disini saja. Kita ngobrol-ngobrol dengan ibuku." ucapnya sambil mengedip-ngedipkan mata genit dan jijaynya minta ampun.

Tidak mau! Aku tidak mau menikahi orang botak! Ini mimpi buruk! Tolong…

"Ada apa ya?" Kai datang dan melempar tatapan dingin ke si botak.

Ooh, pahlawan penyelamatku~

Pria botak itu buru-buru melepaskan tanganku. Muka mesum perayu ulungnya berubah jadi muka hormat. Dia membungkuk sopan dihadapan Kai. "Selamat siang, Tuan Kim. Apa anda kenal wanita ini?"

Kai menyilangkan tangan di dada. Raut wajahnya tenang namun mematikan. "Ya. Dia calon istri saya. Kenapa memangnya?"

Si botak dan ibunya terperangah bareng.

"Oh..m-maaf, saya tidak tahu. Maafkan saya. Habis tadi saya lihat dia langsung meluk ibu saya. Saya kira kenapa. Eh, ternyata salah paham," Si botak terkekeh sok asik. Aku mendesis malas lalu berlari ke belakang punggung Kai. Memeluk lengan cowok itu. Pelajaran yang bisa kita petik hari ini: Jangan pernah lepaskan tangan kekasihmu dan berlari memeluk ibu-ibu tak dikenal. Bahaya. Siapa tahu wanita yang kau peluk punya anak playboy gagal dengan tahi lalat besar di hidungnya. Pokoknya aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi. Tidak akan!

"Ayo, sayang." Kai merangkul pundakku lalu menggiringku menjauh dari si botak sialan, "Makanya jadi orang jangan suka asal, main peluk sembarangan. Enak kan digodain om-om?" ledek Kai begitu kami sudah jauh.

Aku menampar lengannya dengan perasaan malu bercampur dengusan sebal, "Kau juga om-om!"

Senyum narsis Kai mengembang, dia mengeratkan rangkulan posesifnya saat seorang pria bule tinggi lewat dan menatapku terpesona. " _Yeah, but I'm the best one, not the rotten like him._ "

Aku terkikik mendengarnya. Rotten? Iya sih. Dasar botak tak tahu diri. Di depan ibunya sendiri bersikap seperti lintah menjijikkan.

"Sehun ya?" suara bernada aristokrat menyela acara cekikikanku. Ketika memfokuskan pandangan kedepan, aku melihat wanita jangkung dan anggun dalam setelan mahal dan mantel putih bulu-bulu tebal dengan motif polkadot hitam. Barangkali ibunya Kai benar-benar mengidolakan Cruella De Vil. Sampai terinspirasi segala. Tapi mantelnya bagus juga. Mungkin kapan-kapan aku bisa memakai itu tanpa sepengetahuan Ibunya.

Sepatu kulit buaya, tas kulit buaya dan… apakah yang di lehernya itu kalung batu zamrud asli?

"Halo." kataku canggung sambil mengulurkan tangan, "Saya Park Sehun."

"Kim Heechul," ujarnya dengan mimik muka bangsawan. Tangannya dingin, pucat dan kurus, jarinya dihiasi dua cincin berlian yang menusuk kulit tanganku. Dan rambutnya bagaikan helm yang dipernis mengilat. "Senang berkenalan denganmu, Sehun."

Senang? Dia tidak terlihat senang sama sekali. Sekarang aku tahu darimana Kai mewarisi ekspresi wajah datarnya.

"Kalian tadi habis makan dimana?" tanya Nyonya Heechul pada anaknya.

"Oh itu, kedai sushi, Ma. Biasa, yang dekat stasiun." ucap Kai super santai.

Nyonya Kim menurunkan kacamata hitamnya lalu menatap sang anak dengan alis kiri terangkat, "Kedai? Kau makan di tempat murahan lagi? Kai, sudah kubilang berkali-kali, makan di tempat yang belum terjamin kualitasnya sangat tidak bagus untuk orang-orang seperti kita. Jangan biasakan dirimu bertingkah seperti rakyat jelata."

Wow. Rakyat jelata? Itu agak…

Kai hanya senyam-senyum kalem, tidak merasa terganggu sama sekali. "Ma, justru orang-orang seperti kita butuh makanan sehat organik di tempat-tempat rakyat jelata. Bukan makanan sampah di tempat mahal yang tidak jelas apa campurannya."

Wanita itu kelihatan seperti ingin menjatuhkan bom di kantor ini.

"Sudahlah, aku masih ada banyak kerjaan. Kalian jalan-jalan saja," ujar Kai tepat sebelum ibunya sempat membalas. "Sampai jumpa, Ma." Lalu waktu menoleh kearahku, wajah kakunya berubah jadi luar biasa manis. "Hei, sayang. Aku masuk dulu ya. Nikmatilah perjalanan kalian."

Aku punya firasat tak akan menikmati 'perjalanan' ini. Apalagi tatapan Ibu Kai yang terus menilaiku dari ujung kaki ke ujung kepala. Sehingga membuatku merasa seperti kuman kecil dibawah mikroskop. Aku takut bernapas. Aku takut bergerak. Bahkan aku takut menggaruk titik gatal di bawah hidungku. Aduh. Bagaimana ini? Semakin kupikirkan malah semakin gatal. Bibirku sengaja kumencongkan ke kiri dan ke kanan, berharap gatalnya bisa hilang. Tapi malah makin parah! Aarghhh… lama-lama aku bisa mati frustasi kalau begini!

"Kenapa?" tanya Kai mengernyit heran, "Sariawan?"

Cepat-cepat aku menggeleng, "Tidak. Sudah masuk sana, nanti kau bisa terlambat ikut rapat."

Kai mengecup keningku sesaat, kemudian melirik ibunya sekilas. "Oke. Selamat bersenang-senang."

"Byeeee!" aku melambaikan tangan riang.

Begitu Kai menghilang dibalik lift, praktis sudah, aku akan terjebak bersama saudara kembar Cruella selama beberapa jam kedepan. Ramah-tamah bareng camer dimulai!

"Mobil sudah menunggu, kita pergi sekarang." tukas Nyonya Kim jalan duluan, tanpa berniat basa-basi atau melempar senyum setitikpun. Dengan patuh bercampur perasaan gondok aku membuntutinya dibelakang.

Cadilac hitam sudah terparkir manis di dekat tangga utama begitu kami melangkah keluar. Sopir berparas tampan dan berpakaian rapi membukakan pintu belakang untukku dan untuk Nyonya Besar Kim Heechul Your Highness.

Amazing. Mobil mewah plus sopir. Kakak iparku yang kaya-kaya saja malas pakai jasa sopir. Ckckck.

Selama di perjalanan, aku tak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak melirik-lirik sedikit kearah sang Nyonya borju. Aku duduk rapat seperti orang terjepit dan mobil yang seharusnya dingin jadi terasa gila-gilaan dinginnya. Kim Heechul punya aura yang luar biasa! Apabila diajak ke medan perang, dia tidak perlu repot-repot bertarung dan menembak kiri kanan, cukup berdiri diam dan memasang ekspresi dingin. Berani jamin diktator sekelas Hitler bakal lari kocar-kacir.

Walaupun kelihatan hebat, dia tampak seperti wanita bangsawan dalam foto glamor yang terlalu lama kena sihar matahari dan warnanya luntur. Bukan bermaksud menghina, tapi… dia ini apa ya… terlalu… ajaib.

Aku mencuri-curi pandang lagi. Mengamati bulu matanya yang dibalut maskara hitam tebal, eyeshadow biru tebal, rambut super pendeknya mengilap hasil polesan, lipstiknya merah menyala dan kukunya dicat warna merah darah.

Ibu Kai sangat… menor. Berdandan habis-habisan dengan cara yang tidak mungkin kusamai.

"Sehun, siapa yang mengecat rambutmu?" tanya Nyonya Kim memecah kesunyian dingin dan mencekam diantara kami.

Tak bisa kupercaya. Setelah lama saling diam-diaman hal pertama yang dia tanyakan adalah cat rambutku?

"Mmm… ini… saya juga tidak ingat siapa namanya, tapi hanya di… salon biasa." jawabku terbata-bata. Terus terang sudah lama sekali. Aku benar-benar lupa. Terakhir kali aku ganti gaya rambut tiga tahun yang lalu dan sampai sekarang model rambutku begini-begini terus. Panjang, berwarna dark brown dengan ikal-ikal bergelombang di bagian tengah hingga ke ujungnya.

"Oh, begitu?"

Aku mengangguk garing. Apa maksudnya "begitu"?

"Kalau begitu mulai sekarang kau harus ganti salon, warna itu terlalu umum." komentar Nyonya Kim seenaknya, "Aku kenal salon-salon bagus yang bisa menata ulang rambutmu."

Heh? Apa yang salah sih dengan rambutku? Dari sekian banyaknya orang, cuma dia sendiri yang komplain. Heran.

"Rambutmu terlihat seperti gadis-gadis kecil dalam vokal grup."

What the—slash! Dia baru saja menghinaku kekanak-kanakan atau apa? Gadis-gadis kecil dalam vokal grup katanya?! Memangnya salah ya kalau aku mirip anggota girlband? Toh, aku memang pernah bermimpi jadi anggota girlband. Tidak ada yang salah. Mereka tenar kok. Dia saja yang terlalu sentimen. Bisa jadi waktu muda dulu dia sering ditolak audisi, makanya sekarang jadi wanita tua yang sinis dan gampang sensi dengan model rambut.

Sebenarnya aku bisa saja membalas, "Rambut anda juga seperti helm yang kebanyakan disemir." Tapi aku takut ditendang dari mobil.

"Ya, anda benar sekali, model ini sudah agak ketinggalan jaman." jawabku buru-buru, berusaha menyenangkan hatinya. "Lagipula saya juga sudah bosan dan ingin ganti gaya rambut."

Sudut-sudut bibirnya naik beberapa milimeter membentuk senyuman. Sejujurnya aku agak ragu dia sedang tersenyum. Habis ekspresi wajahnya tetap kaku dan dingin.

"Hobimu apa?"

Dari cat rambut ke hobi? Well, dia adalah manusia random kedua yang pernah kutemui. Like mother like son.

"Mmm…" aku berpikir keras. Otakku mendadak blank. Ayolah, masa sih aku tak punya hobi lain selain berbelanja, barter barang dan nongkrong-nongkrong? Apa saja yang biasanya kulakukan untuk mengisi waktu luang? "Aku… tentunya aku suka… bersosialisasi dengan banyak orang," jawabku bimbang. "Dan juga… mempelajari mode melalui..mm majalah."

"Apa kau suka olahraga?" tanya Nyonya Kim, menatapku dingin. Lebih mirip interogasi daripada bertanya. "Atau suka bermain musik?"

"Eh… tidak terlalu sih. Tapi akhir-akhir ini aku agak suka berkuda." tambahku penuh semangat. Aku sudah punya sepatu botnya, kan? Sisa jaket dan sarung tangan. "Aku juga pernah belajar main gitar waktu SMP." Ya, aku main gitar selama dua menit dan berhenti di menit berikutnya karena senar gitar membuat jari-jariku kapalan.

"Begitu," kata Nyonya Kim melempar senyum masam. "Apa kau pernah bertemu Taemin?"

Aku mengernyit, "Siapa?"

"Sepupu Kai. Tapi hubungan mereka lebih dari itu. Aku sebenarnya tidak masalah, tapi almarhum suamiku melarang hubungan mereka. Anak bodoh itu terlalu pasrah. Sayang sekali… hubungan mereka berakhir."

Tubuhku menegang dan kepalaku seperti dihantam palu raksasa. Tunggu, tunggu, TUNGGU! Apa maksudnya wanita ini menyinggung soal si Taemin-entah-siapa-itu di tengah-tengah topik tentang hobi lalu menceritakan hubungan terlarang anaknya? Kai tidak pernah bercerita apapun soal Taemin-Taemin ini. Tidak pernah. Aku harus menanyakannya nanti.

"Taemin sangat berbakat. Dia pintar bermain musik dan suaranya sangat bagus. Dia sudah mengadakan resital piano sonata di London tahun lalu, kalau tidak salah disiarkan di televisi swasta korea juga. Kau pernah nonton?"

Aku menggeleng pelan. "Belum."

"Taemin gadis yang berprestasi." tambahnya membuatku nyaliku menyusut jadi setipis kulit kentang. "Sering ke luar negri memenangkan medali dalam pertandingan anggar, dia juga pernah mewakili Korea Selatan untuk polo air tingkat internasional. Kau pernah melihatnya?"

Kalau tadi nyaliku menyusut, sekarang harga diriku yang terbanting-banting. "Belum. Belum pernah."

Taemin sialan. Dengan resital piano keparat dan polo air keparat. Kalau ketemu nanti semoga aku bisa menebas lehernya dengan pedang samurai.

Heechul menatap santai keluar jendela tanpa memperdulikan ekspresi kecutku. "Nah, kita sudah sampai."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Suasana hatiku agak terhibur begitu melihat tempat spa dan salon langganan Heechul. Dia memang patut dipuji. Spa dan salon kecantikan ini betul-betul menakjubkan! Area resepsionis sangat luas sekali dengan lantai pualam, tiang-tiang yunani, musik lembut serta aroma minyak esensial di udara. Seorang pria yang sepertinya seorang _hairstylist_ tenar di tempat ini mendekati Heechul lalu melempar cipika-cipiki. Aku tak menyangka. Ternyata masih ada juga yang nekat mau cipika-cipiki dengan makhluk itu.

Mereka berbicara sebentar dengan suara pelan, dan pria kemayu itu sesekali melirik-lirikku sambil mengangguk-angguk paham. Aku berusaha menajamkan pendengaran tapi gagal, suara mereka pelan sekali. Mereka tak merencanakan yang aneh-aneh kan?

Heechul tiba-tiba berjalan kearahku dan bertanya apa aku mau rambutku ditata dulu atau langsung di spa. Dia bersedia membayar semua biaya perawatanku hari ini. Wow. Asik juga. Kayaknya aku memang lagi butuh model rambut baru. Tidak apa-apa deh. Spa-nya nanti saja.

Begitu mendengar jawaban sepakatku, seorang wanita berseragam putih membawa Heechul ke ruang spa, meninggalkanku berdua saja dengan pria melambai ini.

"Mau gaya rambut seperti apa?" tanya hairstylist itu lemah lembut. Dia lebih kemayu dari perempuan manapun, apalagi dengan badan super ramping dan rambut panjang yang dikuncir kebelakang.

"Em…" aku gelagapan bingung. Tadinya aku ingin model rambut ungu seperti Katy Perry waktu dia datang acara Grammy Awards ke-57. Tapi si penata rambut sudah lebih dulu menyahut.

"Saya punya model terbaru, lho. For wonderful 2016. Kemarin lihat model seperti itu di Tv dan pengen cepat-cepat praktek. Kalau kamu tertarik saya bisa coba. _Gress_ deh pokoknya! Pasti suka."

Praktek? Coba?

"Wait… modelnya seperti apa? Apa ada contoh gambar?" tanyaku menahan pergerakan gunting si pria kemayu. "Beneran bagus kan?" tanyaku ragu.

"Bukan bagus lagi, tapi masterpiece! Udah percaya deh." ujarnya berhasil menyetop "tapi, tapi" yang berhamburan dari mulutku. Dia terus menyerocos sambil mengalungkan kain putih ke leherku dan menyisir rambutku. Baru saja aku ingin protes lagi, guntingnya sudah bergerak memangkas rambutku sepanjang sepuluh senti. Sepuluh senti! Oh Tuhan. Entah bagaimana reaksi Mama ketika melihat ini. Dia tidak pernah mengizinkan aku memotong rambut terlalu pendek. Dia pasti akan membunuhku. Kenapa tadi aku mau-mau saja dibodohi si Cruella?

Penyesalanku sudah terlambat. Banci ini tangkas sekali, sekali potong lima senti. Aku sampai curiga model rambut terbaru yang dia maksud ternyata model rambut gundul sebelah yang lagi populer di kalangan artis barat. NOOOO! I hate that style!

"Eh, bisa jangan terlalu pendek?" tahanku waktu dia berniat menggunting rambutku yang sudah tinggal sepundak. Ampun. Orang ini, main potong seenaknya.

"Bawah tengkuk gimana? Bawah tengkuk pas ya?" dia bertanya dengan senyum super manis yang membuatku tak tega untuk protes.

Aku menelan ludah kering di tenggorokan. "O..oke."

Tiga puluh menit rambutku dibabat kiri kanan depan belakang. Benar-benar dibabat. Sial! DAN INI HASILNYA?! Ya ampun, rasanya aku ingin pulang ke rumah lalu bersembunyi dibawah selimut sampai pergantian millennium. Model gress apanya?! Aku jadi mirip Megaloman salah pergaulan yang mencoba jadi anak punk tapi gagal. Pokoknya kacau! Malah seperti rumput yang tak sengaja tersabit. Asimetris dan mencuat-cuat kayak kemoceng tidak jelas. Arghhh! Kembalikan rambut indahkuuuuuu!

"Wow…" Heechul sudah terlihat segar seperti bayi yang baru keluar dari lubang pantat. Sementara aku terlihat jelek seperti nenek tiri Cinderella yang baru keluar dari cerobong asap.

"Bagus sekali."

BAGUS DENGKULMU!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Heechul lumayan melunak kali ini. Selagi mobil meluncur di jalanan, dia mengobrol tentang banyak hal, terutama produk-produk make up yang dia sukai dan butik baju langgangannya. You know what? I _FUCKING_ don't care! Aku cuma mau pulang dan bersembunyi di bawah kolong tempat tidur.

Untungnya dia mengajakku berbelanja. Aku terpaksa membeli baju baru untuk merubah penampilan karena sangat tidak matching dengan kepala baruku. Aku hampir menangis ketika mencoba gaun-gaun feminim, biasanya aku terlihat _luar biasa_ cantik dalam berbagai macam mode, tapi kali ini aku terlihat _luar biasa_ aneh. Aku tidak mengenali bayanganku sendiri di cermin. Hampir semua gaun tidak ada yang cocok dengan rambut sialanku. Aku bahkan tidak pantas lagi mengenakan rok pendek yang sangat cute itu. Aku lebih pantas pakai stocking jala-jala di tangan, lipstick hitam, tanktop hitam, jeans robek-robek, lalu berdiri di pinggir jalan, menunggu pria hidung belang lewat.

Tapi Nyonya Kim sialan berulang kali melontarkan kalimat-kalimat pujian menjijikkan untuk rambut payahku, sehingga mengundang perhatian orang-orang dan mengira kami pasangan lesbian.

Dari semua pilihan, akhirnya pilihanku jatuh pada Colorbox. Aku keluar dari toko dengan gaya yang sama sekali berbeda. Tadi aku adalah wanita anggun dewasa yang siap menghadapi dunia. Sekarang aku adalah remaja kacau yang terlalu banyak nonton konser rock dan nilainya jeblok.

Ketika Heechul ke toilet, aku diam-diam membeli rambut wig yang modelnya sangat mirip dengan gaya rambut lamaku, coklat panjang bergelombang. Aku tidak mau keluar rumah dengan rambut begini. Bisa-bisa aku jadi topik lelucon semua orang.

Heechul mampir di butik-butik kesayangannya, satu-satunya fakta yang membuatku terhibur adalah dia lebih gila belanja dariku. Lebih parah! Kasihan sopirnya disuruh mengangkut seabrek barang-barang itu, aku hampir tak bisa menikmati wajah gantengnya gara-gara tertimbun barang belanjaan. Sudah belanja segunung, dia masih belum puas juga. Dia mampir di Ferragamo membeli tiga pasang sepatu kemudian berpindah ke butik lain, memborong tas Kelly dan tas Birkin, lalu ke butik lainnya membeli setelan jas hijau mint.

Syukurlah Nyonya Kim tidak sejahat itu, dia tidak menyuruhku membantu sopirnya membawakan barang-barang atau menyikati debu di sol sepatunya. Aku benar-benar hanya sebagai tempat berkeluh kesah. Dari perjalanan ini, ada satu lagi yang bisa kupetik. Rupanya Heechul benar-benar suka dengan anjing. Dia memelihara sekitar dua puluh ekor ras anjing di rumahnya dan memiliki kandang khusus yang dijaga ketat oleh dua security. Katanya dia juga membayar pelayan-pelayan khusus untuk mengurusi semua anjing-anjingnya. Dan dari dua puluh itu, lima diantaranya sedang hamil besar. Astaga. Saking antusiasnya, dia menyebut satu-satu nama anjingnya mulai dari Simon, Sam, Ven, Ruby, dan lain-lain yang terlalu malas kuingat.

Tapi yang mengherankan, daritadi Heechul tak pernah sedikitpun menyinggung-nyinggung soal anak semata wayangnya. Dia terus membangga-banggakan anjingnya yang ikut lomba ini dan lomba itu. Aneh kan? Kesannya dia lebih sayang anjing daripada anak sendiri.

Aku berdehem, mencari akal untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan dari topik tentang kolam anjing. "Nah, anda pasti juga bangga sekali pada Kai." Kuharap Heechul akan mengatakan sesuatu dengan wajah gembira seperti tadi. Ternyata dia cuma menatapku tanpa bersuara, seolah-olah aku mengucapkan omong-kosong.

"Y-yaa, maksudku, dengan… dengan jabatannya dan keberhasilan yang dia raih," ucapku agak salah tingkah ditatap begitu. "Dia sangat sukses. Dan Kai juga cerita dia punya cita-cita untuk membuat perusahaan konsultan sendiri suatu hari nanti."

Heechul tersenyum meremehkan. "Orang tak bisa dikatakan berhasil kalau belum berhasil di Amerika dan Jepang. Meksiko bukan tempat yang bagus untuk berbisnis."

Ini buruk. Bukan respon yang kuinginkan. Masa sih dia tidak punya perasaan bangga sama sekali pada anaknya?

Heechul melihat kearah lain sebelum aku sempat bertanya. "Sehun, bukankah kau mau mampir ke Roxy?"

Roxy? Oh iya, aku memang mau beli baju-baju pantai dan beberapa bikini untuk kupakai di pulau nanti.

Aku menyambar semua benda di gantungan yang kulewati tanpa melihat-lihat lagi. Ini akibat terlalu banyak hal-hal yang malang melintang di kepalaku. Brazilian short pants warna kuning, celana pendek motif daun warna-warni, hotpants pink garis-garis hitam, surf legging, bikini motif tribal, bikini motif pohon kelapa, wet suit alias baju penyelam, kacamata bersantai, kacamata renang, tanktop, jumpsuit, printed dress, jaket hoodie, topi kupluk, pokoknya hampir seisi toko kuborong. Lalu tergopoh-gopoh kubawa ke depan mata penjaga kasir.

Sementara gadis dibelakang mesin kasir sibuk menghitung, aku masih memikirkan perkataan Heechul tadi. Rupanya ada terlalu banyak hal mengejutkan di diri Kai. Mulai dari hubungan Kai dengan Ibunya yang kurang akur, sampai hubungan terlarang Kai dengan sepupunya. Apalagi yang tidak kuketahui? Sepertinya masih banyak. Mungkin memang sebaiknya aku tidak usah terlalu terburu-buru. Bukan berarti aku tidak mau menikahi Kai, tapi aku masih belum yakin Ibunya betul-betul menyukaiku. Dia lebih mendukung Kai bersatu kembali dengan si Taemin-Taemin itu. Aku berasumsi mungkin sifat hematnya Kai gara-gara dia trauma punya Mama yang terlalu 'nyentrik'.

"Semuanya satu juta delapan ratus tiga puluh ribu won."

Apa? Satu juta?! Ck. Gajiku yang cuma tiga juta won bisa ludes sebelum tiba di pulau. Beda negara, beda valuta asing. Aku harus lebih berhemat. Belum beli sunblock, spray lotion dan segala macam. Tapi… kayaknya aku masih punya lotion di rumah. Berarti sunblock saja.

"Ada apa, Sehun? Kenapa lama sekali?" aku mendengar langkah sepatu Heechul mendekatiku.

Aku meringis garing sambil menggaruk kepala. "Tidak apa-apa, hanya sedang berpikir. Masih banyak keperluan yang mau dibeli."

Tatapan Heechul beralih ke si gadis kasir. "Berapa totalnya?"

"Satu juta delapan ratus tiga puluh ribu, Nyonya." ujar gadis itu.

Heechul mengeluarkan kartu emas berkilauan yang membuatku ngiler kepingin punya juga. "Biar aku saja."

Heh?! Apa aku tidak salah dengar? Barusan…

Nyonya Kim mentraktirku?

Aku dibayari… lagi?!

"Eh, maaf, tidak perlu repo—"

"Sudah terima saja, anggap tanda terima kasih karena kau bersedia menemaniku hari ini," dia menarik sudut-sudut bibirnya menyerupai senyuman.

Really? Ohh senangnyaaa!

"Saya suka mengobrol denganmu, Sehun. Walaupun kau tidak ada apa-apanya jika dibandingkan dengan Taemin dan beberapa mantan Kai, tapi kita punya banyak kesamaan."

Aku bingung harus bereaksi bagaimana. Yang barusan itu pujian atau hinaan?

"Kapan-kapan kita bisa meluangkan waktu bersama jika saya ada kesempatan," lagi-lagi sudut bibirnya bergerak sedikit.

Aku tersenyum riang. "Wah. Terima kasih banyak, tentu saja saya bersedia."

Aku berubah pikiran. Mungkin Nyonya Kim sudah bisa menerima kenyataan kalau anaknya berkencan denganku, bukan dengan si gadis polo air. Mungkin kelakuan sama mulutnya saja yang memang agak menyebalkan. Lupakan soal rambut, aku masih bisa pakai wig kan?

Baiklah. Masalah selesai. Kasus ditutup.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Yixing datang malam harinya setelah kuteror dengan dua sms ancaman dan lima sms S.O.S bernada darurat yang intinya meminta dia segera datang untuk menolongku.

Aku baru ingat punya teman ahli penata rambut. Bodoh sekali aku tadi. Apa yang kupikirkan? Kenapa tidak minta Yixing saja yang merubah tatanan rambutku? Percuma di salon mahal kalau kepalaku seperti habis tersengat listrik.

"Bwahahahah! Kau seperti habis tersapu badai Katrina. Terinspirasi sama landak ya? Atau Goku si super saiyan?"

Ughh… sabaar, sabaaar. Bukan salah Yixing. Ini salahku. "Bisa potong dan tenang? Aku tidak butuh komentar apapun." dengusku.

"Ya deh, ya. Sini, sini. Jangan jelek begitu dong mukanya." Yixing menepuk-nepuk karpet di dekat kakinya, menyuruhku duduk. Di tangannya sudah ada gunting kecil.

Ketika aku bersiap-siap duduk, dia nyeletuk lagi. "Ngomong-ngomong… kena angin topan dimana? Bwahahaha."

Aku berdecak dengan bibir bawah maju lima senti. "Silahkan ketawa saja sana! Ketawa sepuasnya! Dasar tidak setia kawan. Aku menyuruhmu datang kesini bukan untuk tertawa! Rambut konyolku ini bukan tontonan gratis!" omelku sebal. "Besok aku harus sudah ke Pulau bareng Kai dan aku tak mau dia melihatku sebagai wanita setengah kemoceng. Mengerti, kan? Dia bisa saja mencampakkanku! Padahal ini gara-gara ibunya si Heechul de Cruella itu! Ini darurat, Yixing! Darur—hmp!" tangan Yixing sukses menghentikan aksi protesku.

"Oke, oke, can you please be quiet? Just chill out. I got this. Okay? Damn!" Dengan telaten, Yixing mulai menyisir rambutku dan memasang hairpin di beberapa sisi. Dia juga membawa semprotan rambut yang tidak terlalu kupahami. Aku tidak perduli dia menyemprotkan apa. Asalkan rambutku bisa kembali 'anggun' seperti semula.

"Tapi, dibandingkan wanita setengah kemoceng. Kau lebih mirip wanita setengah pohon cemara. Hahahah!"

Aku mendesis jengkel. "Can you please be quiet?"

"Pfrrtt…" Yixing setengah mati menahan tawa sampai ngeden-ngeden segala. Kurang ajar. "Aku baru saja terpikir mau memanggilmu rambut riap-riapan."

Aku menoleh cepat dan menabrakkan telunjukku ke hidungnya, "DON'T YOU DARE…"

"Fine, fine. I won't, okay? I promise. Now please calm down so I can make you pretty as princess again." Dia memutar kepalaku menghadap ke depan lagi.

Dibawah tangan handal Yixing, tak sampai sepuluh menit, rambut ' _total big crap'_ -ku dalam sekejap berubah jadi potongan rambut bob Keira Knightley yang super hot. Tiga kata: Wow, wow, dan wow. Aku berlari ke depan cermin, menatap diriku yang baru sambil terkagum-kagum. Sekarang aku tampak _jauuh_ dua kali lipat lebih seksi dan terlihat dewasa dari sebelumnya. Leher putih mulusku kelihatan lebih jenjang dan terekspos jelas. Seperti dalam variety show Before-After-Before. Sebelum masuk salon aku Anne Hathaway, setelah keluar salon aku Jaiko, dan setelah ditangani Yixing aku Keira Knightley.

"Bagus, Yixing. Bagus sekali. Ini hebat. Rasanya aku seperti terlahir kembali." Aku memegangi kepalaku dan meremas rambutku penuh rasa haru. "Thank you sooo much. Aaaaaa!" jeritku girang setengah mati lalu menubruk Yixing dan memeluknya. "You rock, girl! You the best!"

Yixing menepuk-nepuk punggungku. "Yes. I knew it, sis. I knew it."

Aku melepas pelukan, "Nah. Sekarang bantu aku berkemas-kemas."

"What? Heeei! Aku sudah janji dengan Julien mau pulang cepat!" protes Yixing sementara aku menyeretnya secara paksa menuju kamar harta karun.

"Ah, Julien pasti mengerti kok. Apa kau tidak mau kangen-kangenan dulu denganku? Besok aku sudah mau pergi lho."

Yixing memutar bola mata, "Terserah…. eh, apa lagi ini?" dia tercengang dan melotot dramatis mendapati tumpukan belanjaan di depan lemari. Jumlahnya lebih dari lima belas kantong.

"Dari Roxy." jawabku sumringah. "Untuk kubawa kesana."

Yixing berdecak-decak sambil berkacak pinggang menatapku. "Kau mau tinggal di Karibia berapa abad sih? Cuma seminggu kan?"

Aku mengibaskan tangan, "Jangan lebay begitu. Ini masih wajar."

"Kau yang lebay!" tuding Yixing gemas. Dia merobek salah satu kantong dan melongo melihat isinya. "Ya ampuun. Kau beli bikini lagi? Banyak banget! Ada satu, dua, tiga, empat, lima, enam, tujuh? Tujuh bikini sekaligus?!" Yixing melotot. "Perasaan tiga bulan lalu kau sudah beli."

Aku menggaruk-garuk kepala, "Yang mana? Aku tidak pernah beli bikini lagi tahun ini. Jangan mengada-ada."

Yixing mengobrak-abrik isi lemariku dengan bar-bar, lalu melempar sesuatu ke wajahku, "Tuh! Bikinimu!"

"Tapi ini konyol dan memalukan sekali. Aku tidak mungkin pakai bikini bertuliskan 'Fuck Me Hard' kemana-mana. Entah kenapa aku dulu membelinya," jawabku pura-pura lupa ingatan. "Lagipula aku tidak mungkin pakai satu bikini. Come on, itu kan pantai. Laut! Bikini seperti pakaian sehari-hari yang sudah wajib dan _harus_ ada di setiap kesempatan." celotehku tak mau kalah.

Yixing menutup telinganya. "Tidak mau dengar, tidak mau dengar, tidak mau dengar." dia bersenandung seperti orang gila.

"Ya sudah." ucapku cuek sambil berjalan ke lemari pakaian, berjinjit sedikit, berusaha meraih tumpukan tas koper diatas lemari. "Bisa bantu aku ambilkan koper?"

"Tidak bisa." Dia geleng-geleng sok asik. "Tapi aku bisa bantu menyarankan. Bagaimana kalau koper kecil yang krem? Atau tas serbaguna yang merah?" telunjuk Yixing menunjuk keatas lemari.

"Kupikir yang ini saja," ujarku sambil menarik koper keras berwarna hijau muda yang sangat cantik. Aku baru membelinya akhir pekan lalu karena jatuh cinta melihat warna dan desainnya.

"Wow! Sehun, koper itu bagus sekali! Dimana kau mendapatkannya?" seru Yixing dengan mata melebar.

"Antler," jawabku menyeringai lebar sambil berkeliling ruangan menarik koper hijau itu. "Menakjubkan sekali, bukan? Ringan dan dapat bertahan dengan baik terhadap perlakuan yang kasar."

Yixing nemplok di koperku. "Koper paling keren yang pernah kulihat!" ujar Yixing sambil mengelus-elus koper itu dengan kagum. Kalau dipikir-pikir tingkah kami ini seperti cewek-cewek dalam iklan koper.

"Jadi kau mau minum teh atau mocca latte?" tanya Yixing masih menempel di koperku.

Aku berpikir sambil mengetuk-ngetukkan telunjuk ke bibir. "Mmm… teh. Teh lemon."

"Oke," dia bangkit berdiri lalu berjalan kearah pintu. Tapi langkahnya mendadak berhenti dan dia berbalik menghadapku. "Besok rencananya Julien mau ikut mengantarmu juga ke bandara. Tidak apa-apa kan? Sekalian menjemputku."

Aku mengangguk. "Tidak apa-apa. Tidak masalah." Lagipula Julien 'kan memang kerjanya mondar-mandir di bandara. Sebagai pilot dengan tas koper hitam. Ya jelas saja dia tidak keberatan ikut mengantarku.

Pernah sekali aku iri melihat kemesraan mereka berdua. Habis Julien benar-benar _sangat_ tampan. Mirip jelmaan Dewa Yunani yang diturunkan langsung dari Khayangan. Saking terlalu seringnya Yixing naik pesawat, dia sampai cinlok sama pilotnya. Tak tanggung-tanggung, mengincar yang paling ganteng pula!

Untung sekarang aku sudah punya Kai. Jadi tidak terlalu iri lagi.

Tepat saat aku memikirkan cowok itu, tiba-tiba ponselku berbunyi nyaring. Tanda ada telpon masuk dari… Kai!

"Halo, baby." sapa Kai diseberang sana. "Sudah selesai berkemas-kemas?"

Aku senyam-senyum ganjen sambil menyisipkan beberapa helai rambut dibelakang telingaku. "Belum, ini baru mau. Untungnya ada Yixing datang membantu."

"Hm, baguslah. Jadi bagaimana acara jalan-jalan kalian tadi?"

Oh, ya. Tentu saja. Pasti Kai akan bertanya soal itu. Aku menceritakan semuanya dan melewatkan kejadian salah potong rambut dan kalimat-kalimat sindiran yang diucapkan Nyonya Kim. Tetapi aku menekankan betapa senang dia mempunyai anak sehebat Kai.

Oke, aku mungkin sedikit membual. Seperti misalnya tentang ibunya yang mengatakan: "Kai anakku adalah putra terbaik di seluruh dunia," sambil menyeka air mata dengan sapu tangan. Aku menambahkan itu supaya terkesan kalau Heechul memang sangat bangga. Ayolah, mana bisa aku menceritakan reaksi wanita itu yang sebenarnya? Aku tak bisa bilang kalau ibunya hanya menarik ujung bibir sedikit dan dia sama sekali tidak terkesan dengan semua prestasi yang diraih Kai kalau dia belum sukses di Amerika dan Jepang. Dan sebetulnya aku senang telah berbohong, karena belum pernah aku mendengar Kai segembira itu.

"Baby, aku mau menelpon ibuku. Sudah dulu ya? Bye. Eh, ingat besok jam 9 kita harus sudah siap. Aku akan menjemputmu dengan… mobilmu."

"Oh, ok. Sip deh!" sahutku riang. "Bye, sayang. Sampai ketemu besok. Love yoouu!"

Kai berdehem dulu, "Err..ya, ngg, love you."

Aku segera memutuskan sambungan. Menatap layar ponselku yang memajang wallpaper foto Kai. Senyam-senyum sendiri dengan pipi bersemu merah. Aku menikmati ini. Menikmati sensasi jantungku yang berdebar-debar. Siapa bilang deg-degan hanya bisa dirasakan oleh remaja? Nih, buktinya aku dua delapan dan aku masih deg-degan seperti gadis remaja yang baru menstruasi.

Ini foto resmi Kai yang terbaru, dia menatap kamera, tampak sangat serius dan tanpa ekpresi. Tapi kalau kalian lihat baik-baik matanya, kalian bisa melihat ada seulas senyum disana. Ketika memandangi wajah Kai dengan seksama, aku diserang rasa sayang dan langsung melupakan semua perkataan Heechul di mobil. Aku harus percaya padanya. Dia tidak mungkin meninggalkan aku demi si cewek polo air. Maksudku, sebagus apa sih cewek itu? Aku juga bisa mengadakan konser piano di London kalau aku mau. Lagipula cewek itu cuma bisa main piano dan polo air. Terlalu umum! Apa dia bisa mendesain ruangan dam me-manage acara pernikahan megah seperti aku? Well, sudah pasti tidak bisa.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tidak ada seorangpun yang bilang kalau seluruh keluargaku akan ikut mengantar hari ini.

Ya Tuhan. Aku seperti Princess Lady Diana yang diantar oleh iring-iringan keluarga kerajaan menuju tempat peristirahatan terakhir.

Memangnya aku mau kemana? Aku tidak percaya kakak-kakakku sampai menyuruh anak-anak mereka bolos sehari demi mengantarku. Aneh sekaligus bikin terharu sih. Yaah, beginilah resiko punya keluarga lebay.

Ketika datang menjemput, kukira Kai hanya sendiri, ternyata yang duduk manis di dalam mobil itu sudah ada Papa, Mama, Kyungsoo eonni, Suho oppa dan Junkyu. Mereka semua nyengir bersamaan waktu aku buka pintu. Kaget melihat rombongan sirkus di dalam mobil, kepalaku nyaris kejedot atap mobil.

"Siap berangkat?" tanya Kai masih menyeringai.

Aku menatap anggota keluargaku satu-persatu dengan pandangan heran. "Kenapa tidak bilang kalau mau bawa pasukan?"

"Kenapa memangnya?" tanya suara galak Papa dari kursi belakang. "Kau mau berniat tak senonoh dalam mobil? Untunglah aku ikut."

Aku menepuk jidatku keras sekali. "Astaga, Papa! Yang mau berniat tak senonoh siapa? Maksudku, aku kan cuma mau ke Karibia. Bukan ke kutub utara atau semacamnya."

"Sehun dear, apa yang kau lakukan?!" sambar Mama sebelum Kai sempat buka mulut. "Kau memotong rambutmu? Siapa yang bilang kau boleh potong rambut, hah?! Demi Tuhan, itu pendek sekaliiii!" suara histeris Mama membuatku refleks tutup telinga.

Eh… iya. Aku lupa pakai wig.

"Habis bosan sih Ma rambut panjang, sekali-sekali pendek 'kan keren juga. Ganti suasana. Mama tidak bosan apa lihat rambutku panjang terus?" jawabku membela diri.

"Aku tidak pernah bosan dengan rambut anakku sendiri," tegas Mama dengan sorot mata yang sanggup membangkitkan bulu kuduk.

Ups. Wrong move.

"Sudahlah, kapan kita berangkatnya ini kalau rambut terus yang dibahas?" keluh Suho oppa berdecak tak sabar. "Jam dua belas aku harus membagikan soal ujian ke Mahasiswaku."

Aku langsung menuju ke bagasi mobil. Kai membantuku mengangkat koper dan memasukkannya. Tapi dia sampai ngeden dan tahan napas, mengeluarkan seluruh tenaga dalam gara-gara mengangkat benda hijau itu. "Ber..rat se-sekali… isinya apa?"

"Baju." jawabku polos.

"Hanya baju? Seberat itu? Aku penasaran bagaimana caramu menyeretnya dari tangga," alisnya bertaut heran. Dia memutar dan naik ke bangku kemudi. Sedangkan aku membuka pintu mobil disampingnya.

"Dibantu Yixing dan suaminya, tuh mereka." telunjukku mengarah ke mobil kijang Innova yang terparkir tak jauh dari gedung diseberang jalan, disana Yixing melambaikan tangan lewat jendela sementara Julien tersenyum lebar dibelakangnya.

Kai mengangguk-angguk, "Okey… jadi…" dia memutar kunci kontak dan memasukkan persneling. "Kita berangkat sekarang. Sudah siap semuanya?" tanya Kai menoleh kebelekang.

Bagai peserta rombongan tur taman kanak-kanak, semuanya menyahut, "Siappp!"

"Eh iya, Kris oppa dan Chanyeol eonni ikut juga?" tanyaku sambil meraih seat-belt.

"Ya, mereka lagi di perjalanan. Mau jemput Zhuyi dan Dennis dulu katanya," kata Kyungsoo eonni sambil menjejalkan kue brownis kedalam mulut anaknya.

"Oh…" aku manggut-manggut. "Sepertinya bakal seru."

Yeah, dan heboh tentu saja. Pasti orang-orang di bandara Incheon akan merasa terhibur hari ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Benar dugaanku. Orang-orang di Bandara Incheon dapat 'hiburan' baru. Bagaimana tidak? Ini semua gara-gara Junkyu si biang kerok memulai keributan, dia mencuri jepit rambut Sophia, lalu berlari berputar-putar diantara celah-celah kaki orang-orang yang duduk hingga mengundang protes dari semuanya. Kyungsoo eonni yang malu ikut mengejar Junkyu sambil berteriak meminta jepit rambut Sophia dikembalikan. Sophia menangis keras, anak kecil di sampingnya juga tertular dan ikut menangis. Para orangtua geleng-geleng kepala dan menyuruh Kris oppa dan Chanyeol eonni mendiamkan anak mereka. Dennis berkeliling dengan sepatu rodanya, bermanuver dan meluncur ke segela sisi dengan berbagai macam atraksi, tapi kereta barang milik seseorang menabraknya hingga Dennis terjungkal dan kepalanya membentur lantai. Akhirnya dia ikut bergabung dalam regu 'paduan suara', meramaikan suasana bandara. Zhuyi yang tadinya tenang juga menangis karena pipinya dicakar kucing peliharaan salah satu pengunjung.

Seolah-olah itu belum cukup, Mama memperparah keadaan dengan terus merecokiku lewat omelan sepanjang sungai Nil-nya soal perempuan dan mahkota rambut serta betapa bagusnya rambutku dulu. Katanya aku tanpa rambut panjang sama saja seperti tidak punya kepala. Bawel! Belum move on juga rupanya?

Aku memijat keningku lemas. "Kenapa keluargaku berisik sekali sih?" aku bergumam sendiri, masih agak keras jadi kedengaran Kai.

Kai tertawa-tawa. Dia tak pernah berhenti tertawa dari semenjak tiba tadi. "Tidak apa-apa, lumayan untuk mengurangi rasa jenuh."

"Pesawatnya jam 11 kan? Ini sudah jam berapa?" tanyaku sambil melirik jam tangannya.

Kai mendekatkan jam tangannya jadi aku supaya aku bisa melihat lebih jelas. "Baru jam setengah sepuluh."

Aku menghela napas, cemberut. "Tiga puluh menit lagi. Masih lama."

"Tidak lama. Semoga tidak delay."

" _Amen_." sahutku.

"Rambutmu bagus. Cantik. Kelihatan lebih dewasa." pujinya sambil mengambil beberapa helai rambutku.

Aku tersipu-sipu. "Terima kasih. Ibumu yang menyarankan aku potong rambut," ujarku entah kenapa kembali mengangkat-angkat Nyonya Kim. Tapi memang dia sih yang menyuruhku mengubah gaya rambut. Tidak sia-sia. Aku dipuji anaknya. Yihaa!

Dia menaikkan alis, "Oh ya? Ibuku?"

Aku mengangguk semangat. Kemudian teringat sesuatu. "Eh, ngomong-ngomong, kau sudah menelpon Ibumu semalam?"

Senyum Kai agak pudar sedikit. "Sudah. Tidak diangkat."

"Ohh…" otakku bekerja keras mencari kalimat hiburan yang pas dan tidak menyinggung perasaannya. "Barangkali dia masih sibuk." akhirnya hanya itu yang bisa kuucapkan.

Kai mengendikkan bahu singkat. "Mungkin."

Hening selama beberapa menit.

Aku menguap lebar saking bosannya, tidak adalagi soundtrack tangisan para bocah. Aku bisa tidur nyenyaaak…

"Disini saja." tangan Kai mengarahkan kepalaku untuk bersandar di pundaknya. "Memang bukan bantal terbaik di dunia, tapi aku jamin kau bakal ketagihan ingin tidur di pundakku terus."

Aku terkekeh kecil. "Dasar narsis. Ini nyaman kok. Lebih dari nyaman."

Kai menatap mataku. Jarak mata kami dekat sekali. Terlalu dekat. Aku sampai takut tiba-tiba terhisap ke dalam matanya. Habis tatapan Kai benar-benar menggetarkan. Nyaris membuatku terbakar gairah. Ugh, bukan sikon yang tepat. Sadarlah, Sehun bodoh!

Di detik berikutnya, sebelum aku benar-benar sadar ini mimpi atau kenyataan, bibir Kai pelan-pelan bergerak maju menghampiri bibirku. Oh, dia akan membuatku terbuai lagi. _Aku suka ini_. Momen dimana Kai melumat bibirku dan membuat perasaanku melayang. Bagai burung camar yang terbang tinggi di udara. Bebas… lepas…

"Aduh!"

Aduh?

"Berani sekali kau! Aku lengah sedikit saja sudah mau menyosor bibir anakku! Kau pikir ini dimana? Ini tempat umum!" Papa mendaratkan serangan bertubi-tubi di kepala Kai pake Koran yang dia gulung menjadi tongkat bisbol.

Plak-plok-plak-plok-plak-plok! Papa menyerang Kai tanpa ampun. Aku sampai cemas Kai akan naik ke pesawat dengan kepala bengkak seperti penderita _hydrocephalus_. Mama, Kyungsoo eonni dan Chanyeol eonni kelabakan berusaha memegangi Papa yang kebakaran jenggot.

Aku menguap lebar sekali, antara ngantuk bercampur sebal. Papa perusak suasana!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tas koper hijauku yang maha berat sudah kubagasikan. Jadi aku cuma bawa _postman bag_ motif tribal berisi barang-barang yang selalu kubawa kemanapun, seperti iPad mini, ponsel, dompet, peralatan make up, permen pil untuk dikunyah, dan kamera khusus untuk foto-foto. Style-ku hari ini juga cukup simpel, skinny jeans, T-shirt putih bergambar burung hantu gemuk plus kalung rantai dengan bandul bulu elang dan miniatur gading gajah. Sepatu kets yang kukenakan warna cokelat madu. Untuk outerwear, aku memakai jaket hoodie baru yang kemarin kubeli dari Roxy. Ya, ya, aku tahu. Remaja banget kan?

Ini namanya style berpergian ke pulau. Simpel. Tidak ribet yang penting modis. Boring juga bergaya anggun terus. Toh, aku tetap anggun meski tidak pakai baju. Iya kan?

Waktu melepas kepergian kami, Mama sampai menangis-menangis segala. Kakak-kakakku dan anak-anak mereka bergantian memelukku, Yixing dan Julien juga sempat mengajakku berfoto selfie sebelum aku dan Kai menghilang dibalik pintu bandara. Papa lebih heboh lagi, dia mengancam akan menyunat 'adik kecil' Kai sampai habis jika dia berani menghamiliku diluar nikah. Ya Tuhan. Aku sayang sekali Papaku. Tapi itu kelewat sadis. Tak ada yang lebih parah daripada membayangkan Kai disunat dua kali. Untung Kai pria yang easy going dan rada cuek, dia hanya mesam-mesem sambil mengacungkan jempol waktu Papa bilang begitu.

"Kita di kursi nomor berapa?" tanyaku waktu kami berjalan di lorong penuh penumpang yang berdesak-desakan, sibuk menjejalkan tas dalam kabin.

Kai menarikku untuk menepi waktu ada seorang pramugara lewat, "Nomor 23 B dan C."

Kelas ekonomi. Biasa. Kai terlalu malas memesan tiket _first class_ atau _business class_. Dia bilang untuk apa? Terlalu pemborosan. Tujuan kita naik pesawat 'kan untuk sampai di Negara tujuan dengan selamat, bukan untuk piknik di dalam pesawat. Kai selalu berhasil membuat segala sesuatu terdengar tidak nyaman di telinga. Jika berdebat dengannya pasti membutuhkan waktu dua jam sendiri. Lebih baik aku tidur saja.

"Ahh… akhirnya!" seruku menghempaskan bokong di kursi sambil menghela napas lega. Berhasil nyelip diantara punggung-punggung para penumpang.

Kai duduk di dekatku, sementara posisiku berada di tengah. Sebenarnya aku paling suka dekat jendela. Jadi kalau bosan tidur, aku biasa menghitung jumlah awan-awan putih hingga tanpa sadar aku ketiduran lagi. Oke, mungkin ngemil dan melihat-lihat produk di katalog pesawat bisa jadi hiburan lain.

Aku merogoh kantung dibelakang kursi penumpang, membuka-buka halaman majalah katalog. Kai merogoh sakunya, mengeluarkan ponsel yang sudah dia non-aktifkan jaringannya lalu memakai earphone. Dia kelihatan siap terbang ke alam mimpi dalam waktu tiga detik. Aku mendongak begitu seseorang berusaha lewat diantara paha-paha kami, dia penumpang kursi A. Ternyata seorang ibu dengan anaknya yang masih bayi.

Aku mengamati bayi mungil itu mengoceh 'ba-bu-bu-di-du-do' dan bahasa planet bayi lainnya yang tidak kupahami. Di pipinya ada air liur dan di hidungnya ada ingus. Ckck. Kenapa sih bayi-bayi selalu menjijikkan? Kalau aku punya anak nanti aku tidak mau anakku keluyuran dengan muka belepotan ingus dan air liur.

Bayi berpakaian piglet itu terus menggigiti jempolnya dan mata-mata bulatnya balik menatapku.

Senyum ramahku melebar. "Halo, cewek kecil. Namamu siapa?"

Si bayi ikut tersenyum, gigi atasnya sudah tumbuh dua biji. Omo. Dia lucu sekali~

"Namanya Hyunmi." jawab Ibu si bayi. Masih belum terlalu tua, kira-kira seumuran Yixing. Aku heran temanku yang satu itu belum mau punya anak sampai sekarang. Padahal tangan Julien sudah gatal sekali ingin menimang sesuatu. Kalau kutanya dia selalu beralasan mau menungguku hamil dulu baru dia termotifasi.

Aku mencubit pelan pipi tembem Hyunmi. "Hai, Hyunmi. Hai. Senang berkenalan denganmu. Aku Sehun. Se-hun." aku menyalami tangan mungil Hyunmi. Berharap Kai melihat sisi lembutku ini dan dia akan berpikir untuk cepat-cepat melamarku.

"Dia belum bisa bicara," ujar Ibu si bayi meringis aneh.

Aku melempar senyum kalem. "Tentu saja, saya tahu dia belum bisa bicara." Ya ampun! Dia kira IQ-ku mines lima ya?

Tiba-tiba terlintas ide yang cukup brilian di kepalaku. Memperlihatkan sisi keibuanku pada Kai. Rencana yang cukup bagus, sekalian membuat dia terkesan.

"Hmm… maaf, apa anda tidak keberatan kalau saya…?"

Ibu si bayi langsung mengerti dan menyodorkan anaknya padaku. "Tentu. Hyunmi anakku sangat anteng dan ramah pada orang asing."

"Oh ya? Wah, Hyunmi anak baik. Kakak bangga pada Hyunmi." Aku mendekap Hyunmi dalam pelukanku.

Ibunya mengernyit. "Lho? Kakak? Kukira tadi kita seumuran."

Ck. Wanita ini berisik juga.

Aku pura-pura budek dan mulai bermain ciluk-ba dengan Hyunmi. Membuat ekspresi muka paling lucu dan paling kocak yang pernah kupelajari dari Ibu-Ibu tetangga. Ternyata cukup ampuh, Hyunmi tertawa-tawa riang sambil berceloteh 'ba-da-du-di' lalu memukul-mukul hidungku.

Aku tahu Kai diam-diam melirik. Aku tahu! Dia pasti cuma pura-pura tidur. Pfuh. Taktik kuno.

"Hyunmi…" aku menutup mukaku. "Satu, dua, tiga…" aku menggembungkan pipi dan menjulingkan mata. Hyunmi cekikikan keras sekali. Sampai-sampai kepala semua penumpang menoleh ke kursiku.

Tuh kan. Gampang sekali membuat anak kecil tertawa. Duh. Aku juga jadi kepingin punya anak kalau begini.

Tapi… apa ini cuma perasaanku saja? Kok kayaknya pantat Hyunmi hangat sekali? Kehangatan bayi bisa menular atau gimana? Karena sekarang kehangatan Hyunmi juga menjalar ke kaosku.

Ini kehangatan atau…

OMPOL BAYI!?

Kaos Roxy-kuuuuu! Toloong! Siapa saja! Bunuh bayi ini!

"Prffft…. Prfttt…" aku melihat wajah Kai berubah jadi aneh. Antara ingin meneruskan akting tidurnya atau menertawaiku dulu. Kurang ajar.

"Waah, maaf ya, maaf, saya lupa pakaikan Hyunmi popok. Duh, anak ini," Ibu si bayi langsung mengambil alih anaknya. "Menyusahkan saja kamu, Nak."

Memang! Bakar saja sekalian! Huweee kaosku. Bagaimana ini? Aku tidak mungkin duduk di pesawat selama 13 jam dengan kaos bekas pipis bayi dan aroma bau pesing yang mengganggu kenyamanan para penumpang. Arrghhhh! Masa iya hanya pakai bikini dan jaket? Ini masih di Korea. Aku bisa dikira cewek vulgar.

Aku melihat beberapa penumpang yang kursinya berdekatan mulai melirik-lirik kearahku sambil mengumbar senyum simpati. Aku tidak butuh simpati. Aku butuh pakaian!

Dengan perasaan tidak nyaman aku melepas seat-belt ditengah-tengah teori pemasangan pelampung dan berlari secepat kilat menuju kamar kecil. Mengunci diriku. Melepas jaket dan kaos sambil meringis jijik lalu melemparnya ke wastafel. Menarik tissue dengan gerakan kalap, lalu membasahinya.

"Sehun? Sayang?" aku mendengar ketokan pelan di pintu.

Kai? Mau apa dia?

"Kelihatannya kau butuh bantuan. Aku bisa membantumu."

Membantu? Jantungku berdesir hebat lagi. Membantu itu maksudnya…?

Ragu-ragu aku menuruti keinginannya, "Apa?" tanyaku, memandangi wajah Kai diantara celah pintu.

"Tidak apa-apa, hanya ingin membantu."

Aku mengernyit. "Membantu apa? Kau tidak bisa membantu apa-apa, Kai. Semua kaosku ada di dalam koper. Aku tidak mungkin keluar dalam keadaan setengah telanjang. Mereka bisa mengira aku perempuan gila dan akhirnya kita diturunkan dari pesawat. Aku tidak mau penumpang-penumpang lain melihat bra bikini baruku. Ini memalukan sekali. Pokoknya aku mau duduk disini saja," repetku tanpa bernapas dan tanpa spasi.

"Sayang, tenang dulu. Kau tidak akan memperlihatkan apa-apa." tukasnya. "Tapi kalau kau tidak keberatan apa aku boleh jadi orang pertama yang melihatnya?" dia menyeringai.

Mesum! Sempat-sempatnya berpikiran mesum disaat begini!

Aku mendengus, ketika tanganku bergerak mau menutup pintunya, tangan Kai lebih cepat menyambar handel pintu dan membukanya lebar-lebar hingga tubuhku tersentak kedalam. Nyaris jatuh terduduk diatas kloset.

"Kai!" protesku melotot galak.

Dia cepat-cepat menutup pintu lalu berbalik menatapku. " _Sorry,_ _babe._ tapi aku terpaksa melakukan ini, kalau bukan karena kau, aku juga tak mungkin mendesak pramugari dan berbuat senekat tadi."

Hah? Berbuat nekat apa? Aku terbengong-bengong tidak mengerti. "Mendesak pramugari? Kenapa?"

Alih-alih menjawab, Kai malah melempar sesuatu ke pangkuanku. "Tuh, pakai."

Aku menatap kaos di pangkuanku lalu menatap Kai lagi. "Kaos? Dapat darimana?"

"Beli. Sudah pakai saja. Jangan banyak tanya." dia bersandar di pintu, menungguiku berpakaian. Aku jadi merasa risih sekaligus malu. Memang sih Kai sering melihat tubuhku lebih daripada ini, tapi sekarang ini 'kan kasusnya beda…

Oh, aku baru mengerti! Rupanya Kai-Si-Tuan-Hemat terpaksa membeli kaos merchandise yang dijual di pesawat. Padahal harga barang-barang itu sungguh diluar perhitungannya. Satu-satunya barang yang kemungkinan besar bakal dia beli dari pesawat adalah air mineral. Terharu juga aku membayangkan Kai mengemis-ngemis pada pramugari sambil bilang. "Agassi, tolonglah, pacar saya sedang butuh bantuan. Saya harus dapat kaos itu sekarang juga. Pleasee."

Baru kali ini ada pria yang sungguh-sungguh mau berkorban untukku. Nah, sudah jelas kan? Akutidak akan menyerahkan Kai pada siapapun. _Dia milikku_. Titik.

Saat aku hendak membuka tutup plastik pembungkus, tangan Kai bergerak lincah merampasnya. "HEI!"

"Aku berubah pikiran," dia tersenyum miring sambil mengerling nakal. "Kaos ini tidak gratis."

Aku tersenyum menantang sambil memiringkan kepala. "Oh ya? Terus… aku harus membayarnya dengan apa? Aku tidak bawa duit~" ujarku dengan nada manja dan wajah penggoda.

Telunjuk Kai mengarah ke bibirnya. "Maybe… one kiss?"

Aku bangkit dari kloset, beringsut mendekat, kemudian melingkarkan tanganku di lehernya. "Just kiss? Are you sure?"

Bibir Kai bergerak menciumi sepanjang leherku, menghirup aromaku, lagi-lagi aku berhasil dibuat _melayang_. "Just kiss." gumamnya pelan namun berhasil membuatku mendesah. "Aku senang kau potong rambut. Tidak ada lagi penghalang yang mengganggu bibirku. Atau hidungku. Atau lidahku. Tidak ada." dia terus mendaratkan ciuman-ciuman basah di leherku.

Tanpa memberi aba-aba, Kai menarik kepalaku lebih dekat dan menciumi bibirku. Aku agak terpekik karena kaget karena tindakan spontannya, tapi Kai berhasil meredam segala protes dengan mendesakkan lidahnya ke dalam mulutku. Lidahnya bergerak-gerak liar merasakan kehangatan yang tadi tidak sempat dia dapatkan gara-gara keburu dilarang Papa. Pria itu menggeram ketika aku membalas lumatan bibirnya dan berusaha mengimbangi pertarungan lidah kami. Sayangnya pertandingan hanya berlangsung selama beberapa menit, karena Kai dengan susah payah mencoba melepaskan tautan bibirnya di tengah-tengah pergulatan, padahal aku masih belum terlalu puas.

Dia menarik napas dalam-dalam, tersenyum takjub kearahku. "Wooow… yang tadi seru. Kau lumayan tangguh juga."

Aku mengangkat dagu. "Iya dong. Baru tau? Sekarang mana kaosku?"

Kai menyerahkan bungkusan berisi kaos dan aku cepat-cepat memakainya. Agak kedodoran di bagian lengan, tapi lumayanlah, bisa digulung. Daripada harus pakai kaos laknat tadi. Setelah selesai berpakaian, Kai menyambar kaos bernoda pipis di wastafel lalu memasukkannya dalam plastik, tidak merasa jijik sama sekali.

"Yang ini akan kusimpan di ransel, nanti sampai disana baru laundry."

Aku mengacungkan jempol, "Oke. Thanks ya, sayang." aku mendaratkan kecupan kilat di bibirnya sebagai bonus.

"Sama-sama." dia merangkulku keluar dari toilet. "Masih mau beramah-tamah dengan teman baru?" Kai menyeringai jahil.

"No, trims. Mending aku tidur saja." jawabku serta merta.

Kai tertawa sambil mengusap puncak kepalaku. "Kenapa? Padahal aku masih ingin lihat wajah cilukba-mu."

Aku memutar bola mata. "Tidak mau. Aku kapok."

Begitulah, kami duduk tenang di kursi seolah-olah tidak pernah terjadi apa-apa. Kai kembali dengan kesibukannya mendengarkan musik, dan aku memilih untuk menyibukkan diri membaca majalah Asian & World Travel. Sempurna. Tak ada seorangpun yang menyadari kami sudah berciuman tadi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Perjalanan yang sangat-sangat panjang dan membosankan akhirnya terbayarkan juga dengan pemandangan langit malam kota New York City. _This is America, man!_ Kerlap-kerlip cahaya lampu gedung-gedung pencakar langit, patung liberty, gedung Empire State, Jembatan Brooklyn, dan… oh, aku bahkan bisa melihat Times Square dari atas sini. Semuanya menakjubkan! Apa kami bisa berkeliling sebentar?

Aku nyengir kearah Kai.

"Tidak," jawab Kai singkat, padat dan menyebalkan. Lalu dia menutupi wajahnya dengan jaket. Sudah? Begitu saja? Ukh! Jangan bilang dia tidak tertarik melihat-lihat keindahan kota New York?

"Aku sudah pernah melihatnya," sahut Kai seperti bisa membaca isi pikiranku.

Mukaku tertekuk dan kedua tanganku terlipat di dada. "Itu kan kau. Aku belum pernah."

Kai menatapku sayu. "Lain kali saja ya, sayang. Waktunya terlalu mepet," ucapnya sambil melirik jam tangan. "Habis ini kita langsung transit ganti pesawat, naik _interCarribean airways_ dan… bam! Sampai. Tidak sempat keliling lagi."

Baiklah. Sudah kuputuskan, liburan selanjutnya aku ingin mencicipi kedasyatan kota New York dulu. Hawaii bisa belakangan, nanti pas libur cuti melahirkan… Oh iya! Benar juga! Aku akan melahirkan anak pertamaku di New York. Keren juga kalau tempat tanggal lahir yang tercantum di biodata anakku nanti adalah 'New York'. Dengar-dengar dari Baekhyun, anak-anak jaman sekarang katanya gampang dapat kerjaan di dunia industri hiburan kalau tempat lahir mereka ada di Negara luar. Apalagi kalau sudah pernah mengenyam pendidikan di Negara tersebut selama beberapa tahun.

Yah, katanya.

Setelah turun dari pesawat, Kai betul-betul tidak mengizinkanku beristirahat untuk mengambil napas sejenak. Dia menarik tanganku dan kami setengah berlari mengejar pesawat berikutnya. Haaa… lagi-lagi duduk. Rasanya pantatku sudah kebas gara-gara kelamaan duduk. Aku juga menggigil kedinginan gara-gara AC pesawat yang sepertinya sengaja disetel gila-gilaan.

Ketika kami kembali menghempaskan diri di kursi pesawat kecil interCarribean, aku menatap keluar jendela. Memandangi bandara John F. Kennedy dengan perasaan sedih. Waktunya untuk mengucapkan salam perpisahan.

Goodbye New York.

Goodbye Manhattan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ternyata pulau ini jauuuh lebih hebat dari yang kubayangkan. Waktu datang, para turis seperti kami disambut oleh penduduk lokal dan kami dipakaikan kalung dari bunga-bunga. Ada juga tarian-tarian daerah dengan iring-iringan musik pulau tropis yang membuatku tergoda untuk ikut bergoyang pinggul bersama mereka. Dan rupanya di pulau ini penduduknya masih menggunakan sarana transportasi yang sangat tradisional. Kereta yang biasanya ditarik kuda, ini ditarik oleh keledai. Kami mampir di toko exchange untuk menukarkan mata uang lalu melanjutkan perjalanan ke penginapan. Aku bercerita pada Kai tentang beberapa hotel mewah yang kuketahui dan dia tidak protes waktu kubilang mau menginap di Carribean atau Italian Village. Dia malah menyarankan sebaiknya menginap di Carribean Village saja. Ya sudah. Toh tempat itu juga sama-sama indah.

Seseorang yang sepertinya kenalan Kai menyapa kami dan datang mendekat begitu kami tiba di kota Cockburn, Ibu Kota pulau. Dia bersedia jadi pemandu wisata kami selama disini secara cuma-cuma. Wow! Saat aku bertanya pada Kai kenapa pria berkulit hitam dan berjanggut kepang itu baik sekali, Kai bilang pria itu sudah banyak berutang budi pada almarhum ayah Kai dulu dan mau mengabdi seumur hidup untuk menunjukkan kesetia-kawanan dan loyalitas.

"Nama saya Noue, _young lady_." Bapak itu tersenyum ramah dan menyalamiku. "Dan anda pasti…"

"Park Sehun…"

"Pacar saya," sambar Kai yang disambut tawa berderai pria itu. Gila! Suara ketawanya menggemparkan juga. Mirip suara ketawa Chanyeol eonni, hanya saja ini versi laki-lakinya.

"Di pulau warganya terdiri dari banyak bangsa, jumlahnya….yah, paling sekitar lima ribu orang. Panjang pulaunya cuma enam mil dan biasanya dilewati kapal selama beberapa jam sekali. Di kota ini kalian juga bisa menemukan berbagai macam bangunan kolonial yang beraneka warna." Mr. Noue langsung menyerocos dengan bahasa inggris fasih. "Tapi Providenciales adalah tujuan wisata paling populer di Turks dan Caicos, dengan fasilitas akomodasi standar internasional, kalian bisa menyicipi berbagai macam masakan kelas dunia, mau bersantai sambil spa juga boleh. Makanan khas yang paling terkenal disini itu terbuat dari campuran ikan segar, beras dan kacang polong. Oh, saran saya sebaiknya kalian tidak melewatkan Grand Turk, kalian bisa melihat-lihat warisan sejarah pulau ini juga banyak Museum. Siapa tahu kalian penasaran ingin melihat-lihat seperti apa bangkai kapal secara langsung, atau… kalian tahu Columbus? Nah, disini juga ada museum yang memamerkan penemuan arkeologi bawah laut bersama dengan artefak yang berkaitan dengan pendaratan pertama Columbus di Amerika," jelas Mr. Noue panjang-lebar. Aku memperhatikannya dengan seksama sementara Kai asik memotret-motret pemandangan kota dan jalanan yang kami lewati selagi kereta keledai melaju.

"Terus disini biasanya turis-turis kegiatannya apa saja?" tanyaku antusias.

"Wah, disini para turis banyak kegiatannya. Kalau mau main tenis atau golf bisa, naik kuda, bersepeda keliling pulau, berlayar, surfing, naik kayak, banana boat, menonton atraksi ikan paus, parasailing. Banyak pokoknya! Nanti anda bisa keliling sekaligus cari tahu sendiri. Tapi Snorkelling dan scuba diving itu kegiatan yang paling populer disini."

Aku sempat melihat deretan toko pernak-pernik, baju-baju, souvenir dan juga pasar malam, mau berniat mampir tapi Kai diam saja, tidak menawariku. Okelah, besok saja aku kesini. Kalau Kai ogah menemani, aku akan jalan-jalan sendiri.

Saking asiknya mendengar Mr. Noue mendongeng, aku sampai tidak sadar kereta keledai yang kami tumpangi sudah tiba di lokasi penginapan. Amazing! Ternyata aslinya lebih bagus daripada yang di gambar.

Kai mengucapkan terima kasih dan sampai jumpa pada teman karib ayahnya itu kemudian menggandeng tanganku menyusuri area penginapan. Bottom of FormArea ini luas sekali! Kami sampai kesasar di sebuah taman dengan kolam ikan besar dan terpaksa bertanya pada pegawai serta pengunjung lain. Salah satu mau turis berbaik hati memberi kami peta penginapan lalu pergi begitu saja.

Di sepanjang perjalanan menuju gedung utama, tak henti-hentinya aku berdecak kagum menikmati view hotel yang sangat mewah. Ckckck. Tidak menyesal aku membohongi Pak Dongahe. Semuanya sudah terbayarkan sekarang.

"Kau suka?" tanya Kai pelan dan lembut di telingaku.

Aku mengangguk-angguk seperti boneka anjing diatas dashboard mobil. "Suka banget! Ini luar biasa! Kita tidak langsung tidur kan?"

Kai menggeleng, "Tentu saja tidak, sayang. Kita belum pernah nge-date kan? Aku akan mengajakmu nge-date malam ini. _Nge-date yang sebenarnya_. Berpesta seperti yang dilakukan kebanyakan pasangan. Tidak usah pusing biaya dan lain-lain. Nikmati saja."

Mataku membulat takjub. Nyaris pingsan karena shock. "Serius?"

Kai mengangguk mantab lalu mengecup keningku. "Yap. Sangat serius."

Malam itu menjadi malam paling menakjubkan, paling mewah dan berkilau sepanjang hidupku. Aku mengenakan gaun Vera Wang-ku dan Kai mengenakan setelan jas keren untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya, dan kami pergi ke restoran hebat yang menghidangkan lobster, diiringi band yang memainkan lagu-lagu jazz, persis seperti di film-film. Kai memesan Bellini dan kami saling bersulang. Ketegangan Kai mengendur dan bahkan dia bercerita banyak soal kontrak kerjanya.

"Proyek itu," kata Kai sambil menggeleng. "Proyek-proyek itu sangat menuntut. Seperti… main ski di tebing curam. Kalau kau melakukan satu kesalahan ya sudah, kau akan jatuh. Tamat."

"Tapi kalau tidak melakukan kesalahan?" pancingku.

"Kau menang," Kai menenggak minumannya. "Kau memenangkan semuanya."

Aku menggenggam kedua tangan Kai. "Kau akan menang," ucapku menyemangati dia. "Kau pasti bisa membuat semua orang kagum dengan kemampuanmu."

Ketika pramusaji datang ke meja kami membawa hidangan pertama, ia menuang anggur di gelas kosong kami. Dan Kai mengangkat gelas tinggi-tinggi untuk bersulang.

"Untukmu, Sehun sayang. Kau bakal sukses besar dan naik pangkat secepatnya."

"Tidak, _kaulah_ yang akan sukses besar," jawabku dengan wajah merah berseri gembira, setengah mabuk.

Kai tersenyum lebar lalu menabrakkan gelasnya ke gelasku. "Kalau begitu, kita berdua akan sukses besar."

Mungkin gara-gara Bellini yang naik ke kepalaku, kali ini pun aku merasa kepalaku berputar-putar hebat, seperti waktu di Fallout Hive. Aku merasa telah menjadi manusia yang baru, wanita gemerlapan dengan kekasihnya yang tampan dan kaya raya. Diam-diam aku melirik bayanganku di kaca, dan merasa sangat gembira. Lihatlah aku! Park Sheun, sangat anggun dan keren, duduk di restoran bintang lima di pulau paling eksotis di Karibia, mengenakan gaun bernilai jutaan bersama pacarku yang hebat dan sukses.

Kami keluar dari hotel sampai larut malam. Berdansa mengikuti irama jazz, makan _parfait_ stroberi dan membicarakan berbagai macam hal di dunia selain pekerjaan. Ketika tiba kembali di hotel, kami tertawa-tawa, berjalan menyusuri lobi dengan gaya sempoyangan sambil berangkulan dan menyanyi-nyanyi seperti gelandangan gila, lalu saat kami masuk di dalam lift. Tangan ahli Kai berpindah dengan cepat. Bukan lagi di pundak, tapi merayap naik ke balik gaunku.

"Gaun ini hebat sekali," kata Kai sambil mengelus-ngelus daerah kewanitaanku. "Meskipun sebenarnya terlalu tertutup. Seharusnya kau melepas yang ini…" dia menarik turun tali spaghetti di pundak kiriku, "Dan yang ini…" kemudian yang di pundak kanan.

"Malam ini…" aku mendekatkan wajahku sampai hidung kami nyaris bersentuhan. "adalah malam paling indah dalam hidupku. Yang paling indah."

"Masih belum berakhir," balas Kai dengan mata berkilau penuh arti. "Aku merasa perlu memberimu hadiah lagi, Nona Park yang cantik. Kau memang benar-benar… sanggup membuat…" aku merasakan sesuatu yang menonjol dibawah sana. Tepat di daerah kemaluan. Diantara selangkangan Kai. Aku tersenyum puas mendapati fakta Kai sangat terangsang denganku.

"Tuan Kim kecil…" gumamnya sambil menciumi leherku penuh nafsu. "Sangat…ingin… _berpesta_."

Aku tidak sadar lagi bagaimana cara kami sampai di kamar tanpa kesasar, tahu-tahu saja tubuhku sudah terhempas diatas ranjang. Bibir Kai mengulum bibirku, dan benakku menari-nari karena alkohol dan rasa bahagia. Selagi Kai melepas kemejanya, aku melihat bayangan diriku sediri di cermin yang tampak sangat bahagia. Sebuah suara dalam otakku terus berbisik: _"Ingatlah malam sempurna ini untuk selamanya, Sehun. Ingatlah."_

Sisa malam itu berlalu dengan gelora memabukkan penuh kenikmatan. Hal terakhir yang kuingat adalah Kai mengecup kelopak mataku, menyuruhku tidur nyenyak, dan mengatakan ia begitu mencintaiku. Itulah yang terakhir kuingat.

Tapi siapa sangka ketika terbangun keesokan paginya aku mendapati sosok manusia yang paling tidak ingin kutemui di muka bumi ini?

Orang yang telah membuatku menderita dan menyiksa batinku selama bertahun-tahun selama di perguruan tinggi.

Siapa lagi kalau bukan _dia_?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

— **TBC—**

 **Waktu bikin ini, saya terpikir gimana kalau kakak seniornya Sehun itu si Seungri aja? Gara-gara baca beritanya yang dia duduk di pangkuan Sehun waktu acara MAMA 2015. Tadinya bingung mau make siapa. Habis si Tao udah kepake. Donghae juga udah. Terus Luhan juga rencananya saya gak munculin dalam cerita ini. Ya udah, Seungri lah yang kebagian peran. Saya harap temen-temen gak keberatan :D. Toh kayakanya dia cocok juga untuk meranin cowok yang agak… preman. Hehe.**

 **Terus juga di chap2 depan saya berencana mau munculin Taemin, entah bagaimanapun caranya :D.**

 **Dan just info aja yang jadi suaminya si Yixing itu Julien Kang, soalnya waktu itu ada reader yang 'nyaranin', terus saya langsung kepikiran, oh iya ya, kenapa bukan dia aja sih? Pada awalnya bingung mau nyariin bule yang kayak gimana buat Yixing xD.**

 **Terus buat yang nyaranin spesial side story Krisyeol (from Lulu auren, haaii makasihh akhirnya kamu nongol juga ({})). Saya pertimbangin lagi, entah itu masuk di dalam cerita atau justru di luar cerita saya gak tahu. Intinya. Saya pertimbangin. Baru rencana hehe. Dan kalaupun masuk dalam cerita, entahlah bakal nyelip di chapter berapa. Makasih udah review^^. Dan juga thx buat pembaca yang ngishipperin krisyeol dan udah like ff ini^^. KaihunxKrisyeol forever yooww! (^o^)**

 **Oke, udah gitu aja. Next project rencananya Bedeviled :D**

 **#sekian and makasih banyak buat yang udah dukung saya hingga cerita ini bisa berjalan sampai sejauh ini^^. Happy reading and hope u guys like it.**

 **#Mind for RnR? ;D**


	6. Chapter 6

**We are MARRIED or NOT?**

 **Main Cast:** GS!Sehun, Kai

 **Support Cast:** Seungri, GS!Taemin, oc, dll

 **Rating:** M

 **Warning:** Mature content in some parts

 **Genre :** Romance, AU, OOC, yadong, genderswitch for uke, comedy, family, friendship, dll

 **Length:** Chaptered

 **Bahasa:** Indonesia campur aduk

 **Summary Lengkap:** Park Sehun, bungsu dari tiga bersaudara. Bekerja sebagai WO memberinya banyak keuntungan, lingkar pertemanan dengan orang-orang sukses, para klien papan atas dan bisnis barternya laris manis. Jika kita gambarkan, rute hidup Sehun adalah kantor-belanja-nongkrong-kantor-belanja-nongkrong-dan-belanja lagi. Si maniak belanja yang tak pernah bisa tahan godaan kalau lihat kata 'DISKON' terpampang besar-besar di depan matanya. Seluruh hidupnya dia habiskan untuk memikirkan obral tas dan sepatu hingga dia tak sempat cari cowok. Sangat boros juga yaaah… bisa dibilang, matrealistis. Namun rute hidup Sehun berubah ketika di ultah yang ke-28, seorang Pria tak diundang bernama Kim Kai tiba-tiba datang ke acaranya dan memberi dia buku ' **Manfaat Kerang Bagi Kehidupan** '. WTF?!

Sehun yang tadinya ogah menikah malah tergila-gila dan bersedia membuka paha lebar-lebar demi Tuan Kim Kai Yang Terhormat. Demi memuaskan sisi liar terpendam pria itu. Biarpun mereka baru kenal beberapa hari, biarpun Kai pelit dan terlalu hemat. Tapi bukan Sehun namanya kalau tidak silau sama sesuatu yang serba wow. Paket liburan ke Laut Karibia? Seminggu? Bersama suami? Oh, No…

Sehun tidak punya suami! Dia juga sudah terlanjur menolak lamaran aneh Kai. Terus sekarang dia harus bagaimana?! Apa Kai masih berminat melamarnya? Apa Sehun berhasil mendapatkan paket liburan fantastisnya? Well, semoga.

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

Mula-mula aku sudah bisa mencium sesuatu yang tak beres. Aku terbangun di pagi hari dengan pandangan kabur, dan kulihat Kai sudah berpakaian lengkap—pakaian formal ala Kai—kaos hitam lengan panjang dan celana panjang biasa. Rambutnya sudah tersisir rapi kebelakang dan ada ponsel menempel di telinga kanannya.

"Oh hai. Aku harus menemui temanku pagi ini," ujarnya sambil duduk di sofa, memakai kaos kaki.

Aku bangkit dari kasur sambil mengusap-usap mataku yang nyut-nyutan dan kepalaku juga rasanya masih agak berputar sedikit. Damn. Minuman yang semalam efek alkoholnya kuat sekali. "Sepagi ini?" tanyaku memicingkan mata.

"Ya, ya, ini lagi siap-siap. Baik, sepuluh menit. Oke. Jadi ketemu di rumahmu?" alih-alih menggubrisku, Kai malah asik telponan. Dasar sok sibuk.

Aku berdecak jengkel lalu menyampirkan selimut dari atas tubuh telanjang bulatku. Menunduk mengamati lantai kemudian memunguti pakaian kami yang berceceran.

"Emm…Hun, bisa pakai sesuatu? Aku tidak sanggup melihatmu keluyuran dengan tubuh begitu."

Aku menyeringai tengil, "Uh, maaf, tidak bisa. Hari ini aku memang berniat tidak pakai apa-apa."

Kai hanya mengedipkan mata lalu melanjutkan telpon-telponannya di kamar mandi. Ya ampun. Siapa sih temannya ini? Presiden Obama?

Iya ya, penasaran juga aku. Siapa sih temannya Kai? Semenjak kami tiba disini dia belum pernah bercerita apapun soal orang itu. Juga soal Taemin. Aku tidak keberatan sih. Habis baru mendengar namanya saja sudah membuatku gatal ingin mencakari tembok.

Aku berjinjit pelan mendekati kamar mandi. Mengendap-endap, pelan sekali, berusaha tidak menimbulkan suara sedikitpun, lalu menempelkan telingaku ke pintu. Kalau Kai tidak mau memberitahuku, aku akan cari tahu sendiri. Dia pikir fungsiku disini cuma sebagai figuran?

"Oke, baiklah, Seung…" aku tersentak kaget dan nyaris roboh gara-gara pintu yang kusenderi tiba-tiba terkuak lebar. "Hun? Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Kai mengamatiku heran.

Mulutku bergerak-gerak seperti pintu garasi korslet. "Mm… ehh… itu, aku mau mandi. Ya, tadi aku lupa kau ada di dalam. Aku hanya ingin mandi. Serius. Aku tidak bermaksud menguping..ehm, lupakan. Maksudku, aku cuma mau mandi. Ya, begitulah…mandi. Heheheh." aku cengengesan aneh dan Kai masih terheran-heran melihatku.

Dengan dahi terlipat, Kai menyingkir dari pintu, "Baiklah. Selamat mandi."

"Yep. Sure. Selamat menelpon." balasku berusaha bersikap biasa. Buru-buru kututup pintunya sebelum Kai sempat bertanya yang aneh-aneh.

Pfuuh! Yang tadi nyaris saja.

Aku berbalik dan terpana takjub mengamati kamar mandinya. Aku sudah memakai kamar mandi ini dua kali dan tak pernah berhenti takjub sampai sekarang. Seluruh permukaannya berlapis marmer, _sangat_ luas biasa besar dan showernya cukup untuk memuat lima orang sekaligus. Dan kalau menoleh ke sisi lain, aku bisa melihat _Jaccuzi_ berbentuk segiempat yang letaknya di dekat layar monitor besar. Jika panel-panel tombolnya diatur, kita bisa pilih sendiri mau mandi dengan latar-belakang seperti apa. Apalagi yang lebih nyaman daripada berendam di _Jacuzzi_ sambil memandangi ikan-ikan tropis berwarna cerah berenang-renang diantara sulur rumput laut?

Tidak hanya itu, seluruh ruangannya pun sama-sama keren dengan kamar mandinya. Kamar yang kami tempati katanya yang paling terbaik karena kalau kita berdiri di balkonnya, maka seluruh view area pantai beserta cahaya temaram lampu-lampu kota bisa terekspos dengan jelas. Digabung dengan langit malam yang terang bertabur bintang dan suara deburan ombak menghantam batu karang. Menakjubkan? _Hell yeah, baby!_ Bayangkan, hanya sekali melangkah ke beranda dan kau bisa melihat _hampir_ segalanya dari atas sini.

Aku juga suka sofa krem besar berbentuk L di ruang tengah. Saking sukanya, aku sampai tak berani menempelkan pantatku di sofa selembut sutra itu. Mungkin aku hanya akan menahan pantatku di udara tanpa benar-benar mendudukinya, pasti bagus untuk melatih otot-otot kaki dan pantatku. Selain sofa, aku juga dibuat takjub oleh bar koktailnya. Pokoknya bar koktail paling keren yang pernah kulihat. Seolah semua itu belum cukup membuatku pingsan karena bahagia, concierge-nya bilang kalau tiap-tiap kamar dilengkapi fasilitas remote control yang bisa mengendalikan pemanas ruangan, AC, ventilasi, penerangan, pintu, tirai dan semua perangkat yang bisa kita akses tanpa perlu repot-repot jalan. Hanya sekali klik. Beres. Tipe _smart room_ yang hanya bisa kubayangkan dalam mimpiku. Honestly, ini bukan mimpi. Ini kenyataan. Karena sekarang aku disini. Berada di kamar ini, bersama cowok impianku.

Tapi si cowok impian tidak terkesan sama sekali dengan segala tetek bengek smart-home-living. Dia malah terus mengeluh sepanjang perjalanan dari lobi menuju kamar. Waktu di meja resepsionis, Kai minta kamar biasa yang lebih kecil. Untung saja seluruh kamar disini modelnya seperti ini. Kita perlu merogoh kocek 17000 dolar untuk sebuah kamar atau setara dengan tujuh juta lima ratus ribu won per malam. Aku bisa melihat Kai seperti ingin meledak hingga mengeluarkan pernyataan konyol: "Kenapa mahal sekali? Harga rumahku saja tidak semahal itu. Apa kamarnya terbuat dari kulit zebra? Apa Rolling stones akan datang mengunjungi kami tiap malam? Atau ada tanda tangan Madonna di kesetnya?" yang terus terang membuatku mati-matian ingin tertawa terbahak-bahak.

At least, si cowok impian sudah mengajakku kencan. Kencan paling mewah dan paling indah dalam hidupku. Dan aku berharap masih ada kencan-kencan seperti itu kedepannya nanti. Tidak cuma kemarin malam. Yaa… tahu sendirilah betapa randomnya Kai.

Saat sedang asik-asiknya mencelupkan kaki ke air hangat, aku mendengar derit pintu di belakangku terbuka. "Oh, syukurlah kau belum pakai sabun."

Aku terlompat kaget. "Kai! Apa kau tidak pernah diajari mengetuk pintu?"

Dia melenggang santai kearahku, "Cuma mau mengingatkan kalau tadi aku sudah pakai sabun dan sampo yang kubawa dari rumah Kris. Berarti kau tak perlu buka yang ada disini, pakai saja sabun dan sampo yang kupakai tadi. Toh baunya mirip-mirip."

"Kau mencuri properti mandi milik kakakku?"

Kai tertawa jengah, "Tidak, tidak. Bukan mencuri. Aku sudah minta izin."

Aku berkacak pinggang menatapnya dengan raut muka kesal. "Memangnya kenapa kalau aku pakai sabun dan sampo disini? Lagipula itu gratis. Aku juga bisa bawa pulang sendalnya diam-diam kalau aku mau. Atau sekalian sikat giginya juga. Pihak hotel tidak akan bangkrut jika mereka kehilangan satu sikat gigi."

"Bukan itu masalahnya, Hun. Lebih baik kita pakai yang ada dulu daripada buka yang baru lagi. Pemborosan. Jika semua tamu hotel punya pola pikir seperti itu, pasti lama-lama hotel ini akan beneran bangkrut. Coba pikir, satu tamu membawa pulang satu sendal. Bagus kalau cuma sendal. Bagaimana kalau mereka mau handuk dan keset kaki juga?"

Really? Diakah pria yang semalam mengajakku kencan impian?

Aku berbalik memunggunginya sambil mematikan keran air. "Well, itu bukan urusanku. Untuk itulah kita bayar mahal."

"Tapi itu 'kan pemborosan."

"Tapi itu 'kan sabun cowok!" balasku sengit.

"Itu bukan sabun—"

"Ups!" tanganku secara sengaja menyenggol sabun cair hingga tumpah ruah ke dalam bak. Kai melotot horor. Ketahuan sekali dia ingin berteriak sambil menjambaki rambutnya sendiri. " _Sorry, babe_. Aku terpaksa pakai sabun disini." Habis aku sebal dikuliahi soal sabun dan sampo tidak penting. Apalah artinya itu bagi hotel semewah ini?

Cowok itu menarik napas pasrah kemudian melengos pergi. "Terserah."

Tuh kan? Mana bisa dia menang berdebat melawanku?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Harusnya aku tahu. Aku sudah bisa mengendus bau-bau tidak enak waktu meninggalkan pintu kamar. Sangat tidak enak. Ini buruk. Pasti ada sesuatu yang tidak beres. Waktu tiba di lobi hotel, tiba-tiba saja jantungku berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya begitu melihat punggung seorang pria. Rasanya dia tidak asing. Dan semakin langkah kaki kami mendekat, debar jantungku semakin bertambah ekstrem. Suara orang itu juga tampak familier. Aku pernah mendengarnya di suatu tempat. Entah kapan. Tapi dimana? Apa aku mengenalinya?

Firasat burukku terbukti. Begitu orang itu menoleh, aku tak bisa menyembunyikan wajah terperangah shockku. Sudah sangat terlambat untuk bersembunyi. Dia sudah melihatku.

"Hei, Kai… apa kabar?" dia bertos ria dan salaman ala cowok dengan Kai. Lalu dengan ekspresi kaget yang wajar dia menoleh kearahku, senyumnya mengembang. "Sehun? Hai."

Aku juga berusaha terlihat wajar. "Hai."

"Tak kusangka kita akan bertemu lagi." Dia masih sama. Senyumnya masih sama. Aku tidak akan tertipu lagi kali ini. "Sudah lama sekali ya."

Aku mengendikkan bahu acuh. "Yeah. Lumayan."

"Lho? Kalian saling kenal?" tanya Kai menunjuk kami bergantian.

"Ya, kami—"

"Satu kampus," sambarku cepat-cepat sebelum bedebah ini mengatakan yang aneh-aneh. Goddamnit! Diantara semua hari, diantara semua bulan, dan diantara semua tahun, kenapa aku harus bertemu dengannya di pulau ini?! Aku cuma mau menikmati liburan. Bukan bernostalgia dengan iblis dari masa lalu.

"Benar, satu kampus dan saling mengenal," tambahnya tak menggubris pelototan sinisku.

Kai mengangguk-angguk, sepertinya dia tidak punya prasangka apapun dan tidak menyadari ada sesuatu yang aneh diantara kami. "Baguslah. Aku jadi tak perlu repot-repot mengenalkan kalian."

Sejujurnya, aku juga tak mau repot-repot mengenal dia lagi.

Seungri tidak terlalu banyak berubah. Hanya saja, dibandingkan dulu, sekarang tubuhnya lebih padat berisi dan lebih atletis. Aku bisa melihat itu melalui otot-otot lengan dan bahunya yang terbentuk dengan baik. Tapi masalahnya, Seungri terlalu banyak memakai parfum. Mungkin dia tidak menyemprotkannya secara biasa, tapi dipakai mandi berendam di bathub bersama bebek-bebek karet. Astaga. Menyengat sekali! Dia seperti bapak-bapak metroseksual yang aroma tubuhnya lebih mematikan daripada polusi udara.

"Terima kasih untuk tumpangannya," kataku seramah mungkin—layaknya istri bos—waktu dia membukakan pintu mobil.

"Bukan masalah," padangan Seungri tertuju ke rambutku. "Tumben rambutmu pendek."

"Kenapa memangnya?" tanyaku mengernyit. Dalam hati bertanya-tanya mau apa orang ini mengomentari rambutku?

"Menurutku kurang cocok. Kau jadi terlihat lebih tua dari usiamu."

Wtf?! Kami baru bertemu beberapa detik dan dia sudah berani menghinaku tua?! "Thanks. Kuanggap itu pujian," sahutku kalem.

Seungri melempar senyum yang _jauh_ lebih kalem. "Sama-sama."

Iuughh! Ingin sekali kubenturkan kepala Seungri ke kaca mobil, tapi nanti Kai pasti mengira aku cewek bar-bar. Lebih baik bersikap santai. Biasaaa… like nothing happen. _Everything is fineee_.

Saat mobil bergerak maju, Seungri mengemudikan mobil sambil menyesap kopi panas starbucks. "Jadi apa pekerjaan cewekmu?" dia bertanya pada Kai.

"Wedding organizer, di Royal Event," jawab Kai.

"Royal event? Aku pernah dengar. Perusahaan yang direktur utamanya korupsi itu ya?"

Ya Tuhan. Jangan dia juga. Mengapa semua orang mengira Pak Donghae korupsi? Dia orang baik. Kalau tidak, mungkin sekarang aku masih duduk-duduk di ruang kerja lamaku dan mendengarkan curahan hati orang-orang sepanjang hari. So? Korupsi _my ass!_ Aku tidak melihat ada tampang-tampang culas dari wajahnya. Lagipula aku yang orang dalam saja tidak pernah dengar berita yang aneh-aneh tentang dia. Mau korupsi juga masa bodoh, selama kehidupanku masih sejahtera dan aku masih tetap dapat bonus untuk liburan.

"Tidak, itu hanya berita picisan bodoh. Hanya orang-orang berotak sempit yang percaya."

Dalam beberapa detik, aku mengira Seungri akan meremas gelas starbuck-nya sampai jadi serpihan debu. Kalau jadi dia, aku juga pasti gerah dihina 'berotak sempit'. Tapi Seungri benar-benar menyebalkan. Dia tidak bisa dikasih hati. Anggap saja balasan karena sudah menghina rambutku.

"Tetap saja, menurutku jadi wedding organizer itu bukankah agak… terlalu sia-sia? Bisa dibilang, terlalu menghambur-hamburkan duit. Untuk apa sewa WO kalau kita bisa me-manage acara pernikahan kita sendiri? Mereka ini cuma pihak ketiga kan? Okelah, dari segi tenaga mungkin lumayan untuk meringankan beban," repetnya tanpa memberiku kesempatan menjawab. "Tapi apa gunanya kita punya keluarga banyak? Atau pelayan banyak? Mengapa tidak minta bantuan mereka saja? Kenapa musti percaya pada orang luar? Kita-lah yang tahu persis seperti apa pesta pernikahan yang kita inginkan."

Shit. Dia berniat cari ribut atau apa?

Baiklah, akan kuladeni. Siapa takut?! "Yaa.. memang sih, di jaman yang serba sulit seperti ini, bayar jasa WO itu cukup mahal." jawabku ekstra ramah, padahal dalam hati isinya sumpah serapah.

"Nah—"

"Tapi apa kau pernah berpikir: " _mengapa harus bayar mahal untuk dokter kandungan? saya kan bisa melahirkan sendiri.._ ". Sebetulnya, pola pikir itulah yang keliru." potongku penuh penekanan. "Banyak orang yang menganggap semua pekerjaan untuk persiapan pernikahan bisa dilakukan sendiri. Lihat endingnya gimana? Kebanyakan pesta mereka malah berantakan. Itu karena orang-orang awam tidak punya keahlian khusus atau pengetahuan yang cukup tentang dunia wedding organizer. Banyak orang yang merasa bingung dan tidak tahu harus memulai darimana untuk mempersiapkan pesta pernikahan mereka. Untuk itulah kami—para wedding organizer—diciptakan. Intinya, kami ini membantu meringankan beban orang-orang di tengah kesibukan dan jadwal padat mereka. Cukup mulia, bukan?" aku tersenyum bangga.

Seungri berdecak-decak sok kagum. "Ya, ya, mulia sekali. Sangat mulia. Sampai terkadang banyak dari mereka yang rela menjual seluruh jiwanya hanya untuk mengurusi pernikahan orang lain."

Herghhh. Bedebah! Secara tidak langsung dia mengataiku cewek menyedihkan yang sibuk mengurusi orang lain, tapi diri sendiri gagal melangkah ke pelaminan.

Seungri sudah keterlaluan. Aku tidak bisa diam saja meringkuk dibelakang sementara dia tertawa-tawa senang karena berhasil merendahkan aku. Pokoknya dia tidak bisa dibiarkan!

TIADA AMPUN BAGIMU!

Aku hapal tabiat Seungri. Dulu aku menganggap dia jenius dengan segala argumen dan wawasannya. Tiap kali ketemu, kami sering terlibat dalam diskusi-diskusi kecil dan forum kami sendiri. Serasa dunia milik berdua. Itulah yang membuat kami dekat hingga akhirnya memutuskan untuk berpacaran. Dia berhasil membuatku kepincut lewat pesona dan daya tariknya. Begitulah cara seorang Lee Seungri menarik perhatian. Seperti sekarang, aku tahu dia berusaha menarik perhatianku kembali. Lewat argumen-argumen tololnya yang seolah-olah ingin membuatku terpancing emosi.

 _Well… nice try, dude._ Tapi maaf maaf saja. Tidak bakalan mempan! Aku sudah bukan gadis kecil yang sama. Aku sudah bukan Park Sehun bodoh yang dulu pernah tergila-gila padanya. Aku tidak gampang tertipu lagi. Itu semua cuma sandiwara. Seungri hanya sandiwara. Dia dengan segala tingkah lakunya justru membuatku muak setengah mati.

Kau ingin 'perhatian', hm? Bagaimana dengan ini?

"Hei, tahu tidak, kayaknya kau ketinggalan satu abad deh. Soalnya aku dan Kai _sudah menikah_ lho. Apa dia tidak pernah memberitahumu?"

Seungri batuk-batuk tersedak kopi. Hahahah! Rasakan!

Kai kontan menoleh kebelakang, menatapku kebingungan dan penuh tuntutan. Oh. Aku lupa mengajak Kai berkomplot dulu. Habis dia tidak bilang sih kalau temannya si bedebah ini!

"Iya kan, Kai? Masa sih kau lupa? Pernikahan kita sederhana tapi indah sekali. Kita mengucapkan janji suci di teras rumahmu. Dan tamu-tamu yang datang hanya keluarga dan teman-teman dekat kita. Ingat? Oh, I'm kidding! Tentu saja Kai ingat. Manusia macam apa yang lupa hari pernikahannya sendiri? Benar kan? Hahah." cerocosku tidak memberi Kai kesempatan menjawab. Setelah itu aku melempar kedipan tanda persekongkolan sebanyak enam kali agar Kai mau bergabung dalam 'permainan'.

Bukannya mengerti Kai malah menyahut, "What?!" tanpa suara. Astaga. Haruskah dia telmi disaat yang tidak tepat?

"Kai, seumur-umur aku tak akan pernah lupa saat-saat bahagia kita… di teras rumahmu. Disaksikan semua orang. Terima kasih, sayang. Kuharap anak-anak kita nanti tumbuh menjadi anak yang baik dan cerdas," aku mengelus pipi Kai dan pasang wajah terharu membayangkan pernikahan khayalan kami. Beneran lho, di dalam kepalaku aku dan Kai sudah menikah. Malah kami sudah punya bayi-bayi kecil yang sangat lucu. Kami jalan-jalan sore di taman sambil mendorong kereta bayi. Bayi kami kembar. Yang satu cantik sepertiku, yang satu lagi tampan seperti Kai.

Kai menatapku seolah aku punya tiga lubang hidung.

Ayolah. Apa dia tipe manusia yang tidak bisa diajak bersenang-senang? Membosankan! Biar aku saja dulu yang tangani. Penjelasan untuk Kai bisa menyusul belakangan.

"Intinya kami sudah menikah. Bulan lalu. Kami memang tidak terlalu suka pamer ke orang-orang. _Kecuali orang-orang terdekat._ Tapi kalau kau sampai tidak tahu itu aneh sekali, berarti informasinya tidak sampai atau kau yang memang… kurang dekat?"

Respon Seungri sungguh diluar dugaan. Dia malah tertawa terbahak-bahak sambil menggebrak-gebrak setirnya.

"Kurang dekat, huh? Sayangnya aku dan Kai berteman _cukup dekat_. Dan kalau aku sampai tidak tahu berita membahagiakan ini, well… berarti memang aneh sekali." Kemudian dia beralih ke Kai yang masih terdiam seperti orang dungu. "Kai, kita berteman kan? Kau tidak pernah bercerita padaku kau sudah menikah. Kau juga tidak mengundangku. Pasti ada kesalahan, mungkin beritanya yang tidak sampai ke telingaku, atau… hubungan pertemanan kita yang patut dipertanyakan?"

Licik! Berusaha mengintimidasi aku lewat Kai. Aku bisa menangkap ada ancaman tersembunyi dari kata-katanya barusan.

Come on, Kai. Bantu aku. Please… Jangan jadi pria cemen….

Kai menghela napas. Ini adalah lima detik terpanjang dalam sejarah detik. Gerakan saat Kai menarik napas, lalu membuangnya itu terasa seperti slow motion yang menyiksa. Aku harus menunggu Kai tarik-buang napas selama lima detik. Dan rasanya begitu mendebarkan! Lima detik yang sangat berharga. Lima detik yang sangat menentukan nasib harga diriku mau dibawa kemana nanti.

Akhirnya, setelah memijat kening sebentar, Kai buka mulut. "Sehun benar. Maaf kawan, tadinya aku ingin memberitahu, tapi setelah kupikir-pikir, mungkin lebih bagus disampaikan secara langsung, sekalian ketemu. I'm sorry. I hope you don't mind."

YEAHHH! Bendera kemenangan untukku! How about that, huh? Eat that, bitch!

Aku tersenyum penuh arti menatap Kai. Benar-benar ingin menangis karena rasa bahagia dan terharu. Lagi-lagi dia melakukan sesuatu yang membuatku merasa aman dan terlindungi.

That's maiii man. Kai pantas dapat hadiah setelah ini.

Seungri hanya terdiam sepanjang perjalanan itu. Kapok dia. Biar tahu rasa! Kuharap orang itu akan bungkam selama-lamanya dan berhenti mengusik ketenanganku.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kai menarik tanganku ke bawah pohon, menepi sebentar dari Seungri.

"Jadi… apa-apaan 'aku dan Kai sudah menikah' tadi?" tuntutnya sambil berkacak pinggang.

Aku berusaha santai, mencoba meraih tangan Kai. "Hei, hei, dengar dulu… Seungri itu… dia laki-laki brengsek. Tadi aku terpaksa berbohong karena dia menyebalkan. Aku tahu pasti kau merasa tidak nyaman. Maaf. Tapi kalau ada hal yang tidak ingin kulakukan di dunia ini adalah bertemu dengan pria itu. Aku tidak mau melihat dia lagi. Selama-lamanya," jawabku begitu pelan sehingga diriku sendiri nyaris tidak bisa mendengarnya.

"Berarti kalian lebih dari sekedar saling mengenal dan teman satu kampus?" sekarang Kai memicingkan mata, tatapannya berubah ekstra kaku dan serius.

Aku meremas jari-jari tanganku. Menunduk, tidak berani menatap sorot tajam Kai langsung. "Ehm.. ya, begitulah."

"Well, Sehun… Ceritakan saja, sayang. Ada problem apa diantara kalian? Dia tidak mencapakkanmu kan?" Kai agak lebih melunak kali ini. Dia memegangi kedua pundakku lalu mengangkat daguku agar tatapan kami bisa bertemu.

Aku tersenyum tipis, "Dia melakukan lebih dari itu Kai. _Lebih buruk_."

Kai hanya menatapku, menunggu penjelasan.

"Aku dan dia memang pernah berhubungan semasa kuliah, awalnya kupikir akan berjalan lancar. _But then…_ " aku tarik-buang napas. " _He did that shit. He did that to me._ "

"Did what?"

Aku mendongak memandangi Kai, "Waktu pertemuan pertama kita, kau ingat dulu pernah bertanya apa aku sudah lama berhubungan seksual atau tidak. Nah, asal kau tahu saja, dia-lah orang yang membuatku sempat trauma untuk menjalin hubungan. _He took mine in the first place and dumped me like an idiot._ Ternyata aku hanya bahan taruhan dan semacamnya, dia tidak benar-benar menyukaiku. Dan yang lebih menyebalkan, dia tidak pernah meminta maaf sama sekali. Dia melakukannya dengan enteng dan pergi begitu saja. Aku benci dia, Kai. Aku benci orang itu."

Kai membelalak padaku, dia memandang nanar dengan ekspresi wajah yang agak sulit kubaca. Yang paling kentara raut muka suramnya. "Dia orang yang pertama kali mengambil keperawananmu?"

"Benar," kataku dengan nada pelan, nyaris menyerupai bisikan. "Aku tahu, itu buruk sekali. Tidak seharusnya aku percaya semudah itu. Dan apa kau sadar perkataannya waktu di mobil tadi? Dia seperti merendahkan aku, aku tidak mau diperlakukan begitu."

Kai meraihku dalam pelukannya. "Shh, shh, shh, baby, hei… sweety, tenang. Ini bukan salahmu. Terkadang kami, para pria, memang sangat brengsek dan tidak bisa ditoleransi. Aku paham. Dia memang keterlaluan. Kau tidak usah cemas lagi, ada aku disini. Kau tidak sendiri. Aku tidak akan membiarkan dia bertindak semena-mena lagi dihadapanmu. Aku akan melindungimu."

Aku tersenyum lega menatapnya, belum pernah aku merasa selega dan senyaman ini. "Janji?"

Dia mengangguk lalu mengecup keningku. "Promise."

"Lovebirds!" tepat disaat kami hendak berciuman, Seungri muncul dan merusak momen. "Bukannya berniat mengganggu adegan drama kalian, tapi kita masih ada tugas yang harus diselesaikan. Kontraknya, Kai. Kontraknya. Ingat?"

"Tunggu! Just give me a sec, bro." Kai menatapku lagi, mendaratkan ciuman mesra dan lumatan-lumatan kecil di bibirku. Aku tersenyum dalam hati, pasti dia sengaja melakukan ini dihadapan Seungri.

"Ayo sayang…" dia mengusap-usap kepalaku. Lalu menggandeng tanganku mengekor Seungri masuk kedalam rumah. "Maaf tadi, agak sedikit terbawa suasana. Maklum. Pasangan baru. Yaah… kau tahulah." ujar Kai bangga setengah mati, sementara Seungri hanya tertawa-tawa santai mendengarkan. Benar-benar aktor yang _sangat_ professional. Seungri mungkin bisa membodohi Kai dan semua orang. Tapi dia tidak bisa membodohiku.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa, aku sangat-sangat mengerti. Aku punya ruangan khusus di rumah ini kalau kalian mau bersenang-senang sebentar," dia melempar kedipan mata samar kearahku. Aku melengos buang muka.

Kai terkekeh, "Tidak perlu repot-repot. Kami masih mau jalan habis ini, iya kan, sayang?" dia menatapku.

"Ya, menikmati suasana dan menjauh dari yang buruk-buruk." ujarku sopan namun menusuk. Kalau Seungri sadar diri, dia pasti menangkap sindiranku tadi.

Tapi Seungri malah bercerita soal furniture rumahnya yang dia beli dari lelang e-bay tahun lalu. Terus terang aku juga ikut salut melihat rumahnya. Ruang depannya sangat luas. Aku terpaksa harus menahan diri agar tidak melongo dan meneteskan air liur seperti kuda bodoh. Tak kusangka-sangka orang yang paling kubenci bisa punya rumah sehebat ini. Dengan tangga melingkar seperti rumah-rumah di Hollywood. Aku langsung berkhayal menuruni tangga itu dalam balutan gaun malam fantastis, sementara Kai memandangiku penuh kagum dari kaki tangga.

"Tempat ini sering digunakan untuk pemotretan majalah mode," jelas Seungri, melambai ke tangga melingkar. "Marmernya diimpor dari Italia dan lampu kristalnya Murano antik." Dia terdiam sebentar. Kentara sekali menunggu reaksi kami.

Kai mengangguk-angguk santai. "Bagus."

Cool. Aku harus menunjukkan sikap cool. "Gitu ya?" jawabku sambil menguap tanda bosan.

Seungri tidak berhenti show off. Dia mengajak kami ke dapurnya yang harus kuakui sungguh luar biasa. Ada meja bar besar untuk sarapan, atap kaca, dan dilengkapi piranti masak canggih yang pernah diciptakan manusia. Aku berusaha keras berakting super datar saat Seungri memperlihatkannya pada kami. "Oven tiga tingkat kesayangan istriku, penyedot asap yang baru kami beli, dan ini talenan dengan permukan berlapis yang bisa diputar. Maklum, istriku jago sekali masak dan akhir-akhir dia sangat fanatik terhadap peralatan dapur."

"Lumayan," kuraba permukaan meja dapur dengan mimik cuek. "Apalagi yang anda punya? Alat pemanggang sushi elektrik?"

"Tentu," jawabnya tegas dan jelas.

Sial. Dia benar-benar punya alat pemanggang sushi elektrik!

"Oh iya, aku lupa mengenalkan istriku pada kalian. Sayaaang?" panggilnya sambil menengok ke tangga. "Bisa turun sebentar? Ada tamu-tamu spesial yang mau bertemu denganmu."

"Siapa?" sahut suara setengah berteriak dari atas sana.

"Kenalanku. Yang kuceritakan kemarin," balas Seungri tak kalah tinggi.

"Oh, tunggu sebentar."

Tak sampai dua menit, aku mendengar suara langkah kaki berjalan menuruni tangga. Tadinya aku biasa-biasa saja melihat istri Seungri, begitu waktu menoleh dan melihat ekspresi tegang tak terbaca Kai. Aku langsung sadar siapa wanita ini.

"Perkenalkan, dia Taemin. Istriku."

Taemin? Rupanya dialah Taemin yang legendaris itu. Si cewek polo air yang bahkan tidak ada cantik-cantiknya sama sekali.

Oke, aku bohong. Taemin cantik sekali. Dia luar biasa cantik. Dia bahkan masih terlihat cantik dalam daster kembang-kembang. Sialan. Aku tak pernah terlihat secantik itu dalam daster kembang-kembang. Ralat, aku tak pernah terlihat cantik dalam daster motif apapun! Aku malah tampak seperti wanita tiga puluhan yang putus asa mengurusi rumah tangganya. Tapi Taemin berwajah baby face. Dia seperti baru lulus SMA kemarin sore. Padahal berani bertaruh usianya sudah kepala tiga juga.

"Hai," dia mengulurkan tangan menyalamiku. "Aku Taemin, dan kau pasti—"

"Istri Kai," sambarku berhasil menghapus senyuman sok manisnya. "Aku Park..eng, Kim Sehun. Senang berkenalan denganmu." Rasanya aneh sekaligus bikin jantung berdebar-debar saat menyebut marga Kim di depan namaku. Seakan aku benar-benar telah menikah dengan Kai dan pernikahan kami sangat bahagia.

"Oh, kau istri Kai? Astaga Kai, mengapa kau tak pernah bilang kalau sudah menikah? Aku ini kan sepupumu! Kau juga tidak mengundangku." reaksi ceria Taemin sempat membuat kecurigaan memudar. Kok dia tidak mengajakku bertarung?

Kai menggaruk belakang kepalanya salah tingkah. "Sori, habis kata Ibuku kau lagi sibuk, aku tidak mau mengganggu."

"Ya, tapi kan kalian bisa kirim undangan," dia menatap aku dan Kai bergantian.

"Masalahnya, aku tidak tahu kau tinggal dimana sekarang. Minho bilang kalian sudah bercerai, padahal aku mengirimi dia undangan. Kupikir kalian akan datang bersama. Ternyata dia cuma sendiri." Kai kelihatan sangat santai dan meyakinkan sekali, seolah kami memang mengadakan pernikahan di teras rumahnya.

"Wah, Minho keterlaluan. Dia sangat kekanakan!" dumel Taemin. "Harusnya menelpon atau mengabari lewat pesan singkat kalau memang dia terlalu malas dengar suaraku. Bukan malah datang sendiri. Aku 'kan jadi melewatkan momen paling penting sepupu terbaikku." Taemin berdecak-decak sambil menggeleng. Aku tak percaya wanita ini tipe agresif yang sudah menikah dua kali. Padahal dari segi muka, dia seperti gadis-gadis polos yang sengaja dikurung di menara tinggi oleh ibunya sampai ada laki-laki yang datang melamar.

Wajah cuek-cuek kalem Kai patut kuacungi jempol, dia juga lumayan hebat bersandiwara. "Tidak apa-apa. Aku masih punya album fotonya kalau kau mau lihat."

"Ya, tapi sensasinya beda," Taemin ngotot. "Kita 'kan sudah lama sekali tidak bertemu, Kai." Dia membuat gerakan melepas ikat rambut tampak lebih indah dari iklan sampo manapun. Rambut pirang kuning keemasannya tergerai kembali dengan sempurna tanpa berubah bentuk, bagai air terjun. "Ngomong-ngomong, kau masih sering bertemu teman-teman se-gengmu dulu? Kris? Atau Jessica?"

"Kalau Kris masih sering," ujar Kai. "Kalau yang lain-lain sudah kehilangan kontak. Kau?"

"Aku sempat kontak dengan beberapa diantara mereka sewaktu masih tinggal di London. Setelah kembali dari London, beberapa diantara kami berusaha sedapat mungkin bertemu di sela-sela kesibukan."

Tunggu dulu, kenapa mereka malah asik bernostalgia sendiri? Jadi fungsiku benar-benar cuma sebagai figuran?

"Hebat sekali, bukan?" Taemin mengumandangkan tawa merdu. "Dari ratusan mitra kerja Seungri, baru sekarang dia bekerja sama dengan mantan pacar merangkap sepupuku. Aku sedang mengingat-ingat berapa lama kita pacaran, Kai. Empat tahun kalau tidak salah?"

Senyumku kontan membeku di wajah. Empat tahun?

"Aku tidak ingat," jawab Kai enteng. "Sudah lama sekali sih."

Ini menarik. Kalau kuperhatikan lebih seksama, Kai sepertinya tidak begitu antusias bertemu Taemin. Malah kayaknya… cowok ini punya dendam tersembunyi.

Cukup sudah. Aku tidak tahan jadi figuran.

" _Darling_ , seingatku kau tidak pernah sekalipun menyebut-nyebut nama Taemin," kataku sambil tertawa rileks. "Lucu juga ya?"

"Jangan khawatir, Sehun." Taemin mencondongkan badan, membuat gerakan seperti ingin berbisik di telingaku. "Aku sadar diri, aku tidak pernah menjadi cinta sejati Kai."

Aku merasakan kehangatan merasuki hatiku. "Oh, begitu. Well—"

"Cinta sejatinya Kang Seulgi," sambung Taemin.

Apa? _Apa!?_

Cinta sejati Kai jelas bukan Kang Seulgi atau cewek manapun yang bullshit-bullhsit itu! Tapi aku! _Calon istrinya!_

Dammit! Sebenarnya Kai ini punya berapa mantan sih? Apalagi yang tidak kuketahui dari dia?

"Bercanda, tentu saja cinta sejatinya kau, Sehun!" seru Taemin, tertawa dengan nada meminta maaf. "Maksudku, itu dulu. Diantara geng Cambridge kami. Sudah cerita lama." kata Taemin sambil mengibaskan rambut berharganya.

"Oh, oke. Baiklah." jawabku menunjukkan sikap rendah hati.

"Sehun," ujar Taemin memperlihatkan raut simpati. "Aku sepenuhnya paham kalau kau merasa tidak nyaman dengan apa yang terjadi diantara kami dulu. Aku tidak akan tersinggung. Tapi aku dan Kai sudah tidak ada perasaan apa-apa lagi. Iya kan, Kai?"

Kai merangkul pundakku lalu menggenggam jari-jemariku. "Yap. Tidak perlu diragukan lagi."

"Lagipula kami sebentar lagi akan punya anak." Taemin mengelus-elus perutnya sambil tersenyum kearah Seungri. Masuk akal kenapa dia pakai daster, rupanya untuk menutupi perutnya yang agak membuncit. Tidak terlalu besar sih. Mungkin baru sekitar tiga bulanan.

Deheman Seungri membuyarkan lamunanku. "Mari kita lanjut ke topik yang sebenarnya," lalu dia menoleh ke Taemin. "Honey, kau mau kan menemani Sehun mengobrol-ngobrol? Sekalian berkeliling. Ada banyak pemandangan bagus disekitar sini. Apa kau tidak keberatan, Sehun?"

"Boleh saja." jawabku singkat.

"Kalau begitu kami mau ke pasar souvenir di dekat-dekat sini. Kau pasti suka berbelanja kan, Sehun?" tanya Taemin.

Aku mengendikkan bahu. "Lumayan."

"Wah, asyik! Akhirnya aku punya teman yang bisa diajak hangout. Kau tahu, Seungri sangat menyebalkan dan tidak bisa diajak berbelanja biar cuma semenit," keluhnya seperti mengajakku berkomplot.

"Ya, aku tahu dia menyebalkan. Sudah terbaca kok." jawabanku sukses membuat alis Seungri melejit tinggi, penuh tantangan.

"Oke deh, aku mau ganti baju dulu." Taemin bangkit dari sofa dan tampak berbinar-binar mengecup pipi Seungri dan Kai.

Dan Kai…

Anehnya cowok itu tidak protes sama sekali. Seungri juga kelihatan biasa-biasa saja melihat istrinya mengecup pipi cowok lain. Apa karena mentang-mentang mereka punya hubungan darah?

Aku tidak tahu apa yang dipikirkan Kai.

Aku tidak tahu apa yang kupikirkan, terus terang saja.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Aku berusaha berkonsentrasi, tapi semua bayangan mengganggu ini terus bermunculan dalam benakku. Seperti Kai dan Taemin memakai jaket dan sweater Cambridge yang sama, berciuman penuh gairah diatas kano. Atau gondola? Entahlah, pokoknya perahu yang dikayuh pakai galah itu.

Kemudian, berulang kali terbayang olehku Kai membelai-belai rambut pirang panjang itu. Dan membisikkan kata-kata, _"Taemin, aku cinta padamu."_

Dasar tolol. Kai pasti tidak pernah menyatakan cinta pada Taemin.

Taruhan deh… seribu won.

"Sehun?"

"Oh," lamunanku buyar dan tiba-tiba aku sadar lagi berada di toko barang-barang antik bersama Taemin.

"Jadi kau mau beli yang mana?" tanya Taemin dengan suara mendayu-dayu merdunya. "Eh, vas kucing mesir itu bagus juga."

Aku mengamati vas bunga yang dimaksud Taemin. Memang bagus. Kalau suasana hatimu sedang tidak kacau dan kau tidak pergi berbelanja dengan rival cintamu yang ternyata sudah empat tahun memacari kekasihmu yang sekarang.

"Ya, bagus sekali," jawabku sekenanya.

"Kalau kau tidak mau ambil, itu akan masuk di kantong belanjaku," Taemin menyeringai lebar. Sekilas, dari luar, kami tampak akrab sekali. Dua wanita yang sepertinya sudah berteman lama dan pergi belanja bareng. Tapi sebenarnya aku cuma berpura-pura antusias.

"Aku akan ambil yang ini," balasku tersenyum.

"Bagus!" seru Taemin ceria. "Jadi yang itu saja atau kau masih mau melihat-lihat yang lain?"

"Cukup yang ini dulu," aku lagi tidak mood berbelanja hari ini. Aku hanya ingin pulang dan berendam air hangat. Menenangkan pikiranku.

"Wah, sayangnya." Taemin berjalan ke kasir dan di dalam keranjangnya banyak barang-barang unik yang terlalu malas kusebutkan. "Padahal aku masih mau mengajakmu melihat-lihat bangunan bersejarah disekitar…eh… mendadak aku teringat ada janji dengan _masseur_ -ku. Apa kau mau menemaniku spa?"

Spa? Uh, yeah. Boleh juga. Sampai kiamat pun Kai tidak bakal mau diajak spa bareng. Jangan harap.

Taemin mengajakku ke tempat spa langganannya naik kereta keledai. Dia bilang ingin membiasakan janinnya menghirup udara segar alam, bukan udara di dalam mobil yang sumpek. Jujur saja aku tak terlalu menyimak apa yang dia katakan setelah itu. Pikiranku berlari kesana-kemari dan tahu-tahu saja kami sudah tiduran di dipan. Tubuhku telanjang dan hanya terbalut handuk putih sebatas paha.

Saat gadis berseragam putih memanjakan saraf-saraf tubuhku dengan pijat aromaterapi yang nikmat. Aku melihat ada panci berisi campuran madu dan lilin cair panas di dekat Taemin. Perutku mulas melihat asap putih mengepul dari panci itu. Aku tak pernah suka di- _wax_. Bukannya aku takut sakit. Tapi…

Well, oke. Aku memang takut sakit. "Jadi, apakah perawatanmu termasuk waxing?"

"Ya, waxing lengkap. Ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki. Tungkai, lengan, alis dan Brazillian," jawab Taemin bernada biasa. Seolah-olah dia sudah di-waxing seumur hidupnya.

Lengan? Alis?

Bulu kudukku merinding. "Brazillian? Apa itu?" tanyaku parau.

"Itu semacam bikini wax. Untuk seluruh tubuh." Ahli kecantikannya yang menjawab.

Aku terpana, otakku bekerja keras. Bikini wax untuk orang hamil?

"Hei, eng…eonni…" gumamku cemas. "Apa itu aman untuk ibu yang sedang mengandung? Apa bayinya tidak akan kenapa-kenapa?"

Taemin malah memejamkan mata, terlihat siap sekali menghadapi lilin-lilin panas itu. "Aku sudah kebal, Sehun. Hampir setiap minggu aku di-wax dan tidak ada apa-apa yang terjadi. Memang banyak yang mengeluh kulit mereka rusak segala macam. Tapi aku berbeda. Bisa dibilang, aku ini satu banding seratus. Bayiku juga nanti pasti jadi manusia pemberani."

Astaga. Memangnya dia berharap bayinya akan jadi apa? Volcanoman?

Mau tak mau aku ikut meringis waktu cairan kecoklatan nan kental itu mulai dioleskan di sekitar lengan Taemin. Aku kesini untuk bersantai, bukan untuk merasakan penderitaan orang lain, jadi aku mencoba untuk rileks dan memfokuskan pikiran tentang betapa nikmatnya pijatan-pijatan kecil yang diterima tungkai kakiku.

Sembari memejamkan mata, tiba-tiba aku teringat tanggal ulang tahun Kai bulan April nanti. Kado apa ya kira-kira yang dia sukai? Apa sebaiknya kutanyakan saja pada Taemin?

"Eonni…"

"Hm?"

"Menurutmu, apa yang disukai Kai? Aku berencana membelikan dia kado ultah tapi bingung. Aku juga tak mungkin bertanya padanya kan?"

Sejenak aku merasa ada keheningan panjang diantara kami. Apa Taemin tertidur? Kayaknya tidak. Seenak apa sih bikini wax sampai dia bisa ketiduran? Itu kan panas dan sakit.

"Okey, jangan belikan dia dasi."

Oh, belum tidur toh.

"Dia punya 100 dasi kado valentine dari gadis-gadis pemujanya dan tidak pernah dipakai. Satu-satunya dasi favorit Kai adalah dasi warna ungu tua yang selalu dia pakai. Itu seperti benda keramat bagi Kai. Dasi turun temurun dari ayahnya. Dia sangat mencintai ayahnya dan segala barang kesayangan milik ayahnya sudah dia anggap barang-barang miliknya juga," jelas Taemin lengkap dan jelas.

Aku mengangguk-angguk khidmat, "Terus apalagi?"

"Gir pancing, Kai suka memancing. Dia suka itu tapi jarang dipakai karena dia tak bisa melepas ikan dari kailnya, jadi dia hanya mengoleksi pancingan bersama ikan-ikannya. Aku pernah melihat dia memajang itu di tembok untuk hiasan."

Oke, jadi selain memanah dia juga suka memancing? Interesting. Nature man banget.

"Kai juga suka permen Jelly Belly. Itu makanan favoritnya sejak kecil. Tapi dia cuma suka rasa caramel corn dan cappuccino, jadi kau harus membelikannya tempat kecil khusus untuk memisahkan caramel corn dan capuccino. Semacam kantong ziploc yang bisa kau beli di toko-toko biasa."

Taemin menoleh, "Terus…oh, musik. Kai suka musik. Tapi musik apapun setelah era '90-an jangan kau belikan. Dia tidak akan suka."

Prfft. Dia suka musik tahun 90-an? Dasar kakek-kakek!

"Genre seperti apa yang dia sukai?" tanyaku. Habis aku tidak punya pilihan. Menjadikan Taemin sebagai informan memang satu-satunya pilihan yang kumiliki saat ini. Meskipun di sisi lain aku dihantui pemikiran-pemikiran dangkal yang berseliweran di kepalaku tentang: "Mengapa Kai tidak ditakdirkan jatuh cinta denganku duluan? Mengapa harus Taemin?" dan "Kalau kami bertemu lebih awal, apa aku dan Kai masih bersama saat ini? Atau aku juga akan bernasib sama seperti Taemin? Berada di rumah cowok kaya lain dan memakai daster ibu hamil?"

No! Biar begini-begini aku ini tipe setia. Pilihan kedua jelas mustahil. Kecuali si pria yang bajingan. Nah, itu baru lain ceritanya.

"Rock. Kai suka band-band rock yang berjaya di tahun itu. Red Hot Chili Peppers, Radiohead, Smashing Pumpkins, The Offspring, The Cranberries, Nirvana, Silverchair, Pearl Jam, Goo Goo Dolls, Soul Asylum, Oasis, Gun N' Roses…"

Wait, wait, wait, aku harus mengeluarkan buku catatan atau bagaimana? Itu banyak sekali! Semuanya terdengar seperti nama monster di planet Uranus. Tidak mungkin aku ingat!

Harus kuakui Taemin hebat juga bisa mengingat semua hal-hal remeh temeh soal Kai. Dia tahu semua detail-detailnya. Dia mengenali Kai seperti mengenali bagian-bagian tubuhnya sendiri. Sementara aku? Aku tidak tahu apa-apa soal Kai kecuali yang kubaca di majalah dan dia suka pakai sweater abu-abu pemberian almarhum ayahnya. Yaah, memang sih.. hubunganku dan Kai belum ada apa-apanya dibandingkan empat tahun milik Taemin.

Jadi kenapa kau harus jealous?

Fine. Aku memang jealous. Sedikit. Puas?

"Eonni tahu banyak sekali tentang dia," ucapku menampilkan senyum biasa.

Taemin mengehela napas, pandangannya terasa dalam dan menerawang jauh ke langit-langit. "Ya…aku sudah lama kenal dia. _Lama sekali_."

Wow. That's… deep.

Sekarang aku menyesal telah bertanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Rupanya urusan Kai tidak terlalu lama, jadi sepulang dari rumah Seungri, kami memutuskan untuk berkeliling lagi. Tadinya Seungri berusaha jadi pria baik hati dengan menawarkan diri mengantar kami keliling kota. Tapi Kai berhasil mengarang-arang alasan untuk menolaknya. Aku suka punya pacar kompak dan pengertian seperti dia. Tahu saja kalau aku muak berlama-lama melihat wajah orang itu.

Kalau tadi aku tidak bersemangat ditemani Taemin, sekarang aku sangat bersemangat ditemani Kai. Kami berjalan-jalan di Market Square yang letaknya tidak jauh dari rumah Seungri. Melewati deretan toko souvenir dan pasar makanan tradisional. Melihat-lihat souvenir apa yang bagus untuk oleh-oleh. Kai bilang aku tidak perlu membeli terlalu banyak, karena kami masih lama disini. Lagipula nanti bakal repot bawanya. Tapi aku berhasil mendebatnya kali ini dengan bilang itu tidak akan merepotkan, karena barang-barang berat bisa dibagasikan. Kai kurang gigih, jadi dia kalah berdebat melawanku. Aku berhasil membeli topi-topi jerami untuk Mama, Bibi Ryeo dan Bibi Kyu, lima mug cantik bergambar peta dunia untuk Papa, Kris oppa, Paman Yesung, Paman Zhoumi dan Suho oppa, gantungan kunci marakas beraneka warna dan kepala tengkorak mini dari keramik untuk orang-orang yang kukenal—kubeli masing-masing lima puluh biji, buah guavaberry liar dalam kemasan Natal yang unik dan katanya dipetik langsung dari lembah St. Maarten, boneka Barbie kulit hitam yang memakai pakaian tradisional untuk Sophia, serta miniatur mobil-mobilan kayu untuk Zhuyi, Junkyu dan Dennis.

Tadinya aku bertekad untuk berhenti membeli apapun begitu sadar aku hampir membeli seluruh barang yang ada di pasar ini. Tapi waktu kami melewati toko Food Souvenir, aku tertarik melihat minuman warna-warni yang dipajang di etalase. Ternyata _rhum_ rasa buah. Wah, aku belum pernah minum _rhum_ rasa buah-buahan! Aku mau coba. Barangkali enak dan mengandung nol persen alkohol. Apa ada tulisannya 'Kids can drink this'? Kurang jelas dari luar sini. Aku harus masuk dan melihat labelnya lebih dekat. Mungkin aku juga akan beli beberapa untuk Mama serta kakak-kakakku. Murah lagi! Cuma 10 XCD (dolar karibia) per botol.

Kai berdecak-decak sambil geleng-geleng kepala melihatku keluar dari toko membawa beberapa kantung tambahan.

"Sehun…" dia memandangi tas-tas di tanganku dengan tak percaya. "Barusan kau sudah janji mau lebih berhemat. Ingat tidak?"

Aku memutar bola mata, dongkol. "Aku sudah menghemat uang. Kau tidak lihat? Ini semua harganya tidak ada yang lebih dari 30 dolar! Aku kurang hemat apa?"

Kai menepuk jidatnya keras-keras. "Ya, ya, memang, tapi kau membeli semua barang dan pengeluarannya lebih dari tiga ratus dolar. Bahkan tujuh ratus? Kalau aku tidak salah hitung. Itu bukan _berhemat_ namanya."

Kenapa ya cowok-cowok hanya bisa mengeluh kalau dimintai tolong menemani kita belanja? Ya ampun, mereka kan cuma _menemani_.

"Dengar ya, aku belum tentu akan kembali kesini lagi tahun depan. Jadi ini kesempatan untuk membeli barang-barang yang tidak ada di tempat tinggalku. Coba lihat ini, tas lucu dari bahan anyaman ini, cuma 12 dolar! Di Korea aku pernah menemukannya dan dihargai lebih dari dua puluh ribu won. Bayangkan, Kai! Berapa kali lipat harganya." jelasku berapi-api.

Kai menghela napas keras sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya, mirip orang frustasi. "Aku tidak mau dengar teori perbandingan harga omong kosong. Terus itu tadi beli apalagi? Botol-botol minuman? Apa masih ada sisa di dalam sana?"

Pipiku memerah menahan kesal. "Ya sudah! Besok aku tidak akan belanja lagi. Kalau perlu kita membusuk di kamar saja selama seminggu."

Dia mengambil alih beberapa kantung-kantung barang dari tanganku. "Aku perlu bukti. Kita lihat saja besok. Yaa… dua hari lah. Apa kau sanggup bertahan?"

Apa dia meremehkan aku? "Tentu saja aku sanggup bertahan." ketusku sambil menyilangkan tangan di dada. "Aku pernah tidak belanja apapun sama sekali selama tiga hari. Dua hari kecil saja buatku."

"Yakin tidak beli apapun?" pancing Kai.

Aku menelan ludah dan cepat-cepat menunduk salah tingkah. "Ehm… entahlah, siapa tahu besok ada keperluan mendadak yang harus kubeli seperti…misalnya.. pelentik bulu mata? Aku lupa bawa pelentik bulu mata dari rumah."

Cowok itu mengernyit. "Sayang, tidak ada yang memperhatikan bulu matamu sudah lentik apa belum.

"Jelas ada! Masa kau tidak mau aku tampil cantik? Pelentik bulu mata itu penting, Kai. Tanpa itu bulu mataku akan terlihat membosankan."

Kai menatapku seakan aku bocah keterbelakangan mental. "Aku tidak mengerti. Membosankan dari segi mana? Bulu matamu tidak membosankan. Menurutku semua bulu mata manusia itu sama saja. Fungsinya untuk memantulkan cahaya."

Geez! Percuma berdebat tentang bulu mata dengan cowok buta mode seperti Kai. Sampai kapanpun otak hematnya tidak bakal menangkap soal beginian.

"Kau juga tadi beli vas bunga, memangnya kau benar-benar lagi butuh vas bunga? Tidak kan? Kalau tidak salah ingat, aku tak melihat vas bunga satupun di kamarmu."

"Justru itu masalahnya!" aku menjentikkan jari. "Justru itu! Karena aku sama sekali belum punya vas bunga, makanya aku butuh satu vas bunga untuk menghiasi kamar apartemenku yang terlalu membosankan."

Kai mungkin kelelahan meladeni omonganku yang seperti tidak ada habisnya, karena dia cuma menghela napas dan berjalan dalam keheningan. Seperti pikirannya sedang melayang-layang di suatu tempat yang sangat jauh. Aku jadi merasa tidak enak.

"Sayang…"

Aku melihat Kai tiba-tiba berbelok dan jalan menghampiri ibu-ibu pengemis yang duduk-duduk di bawah pohon. Pengemis itu kurus kerempeng dan lusuh sekali. Mungkin sudah bertahun-tahun tidak mandi. Kenapa aku bisa tahu? Soalnya ada banyak lalat terbang diatas kepalanya.

Mau apa sih dia?

"Ini vas bunganya, semoga bermanfaat."

Dia menyumbangkan vas bungaku ke pengemis?!

Kai lewat di depanku sambil melempar senyum polos. "Ibu itu lebih membutuhkan vas bunga daripada kau."

"Kau bercanda ya? Ibu itu lebih membutuhkan makanan daripada vas bunga!" bantahku gusar.

Kai terus melenggang santai tanpa merasa berdosa. "Kalau begitu dia bisa menjualnya untuk beli makanan."

HEEERGHHHH! Menyebalkan! Awas ya! Tidak ada _jatah_ untukmu malam ini!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tidak mungkin.

Tuan Kim Kai selalu bisa mendapatkan _jatah_ -nya. Dengan cara apapun. Aku curiga dia punya mantra gaib yang dia pelajari dari guru spiritualnya di hutan Kilimanjaro. Lalu diam-diam Kai selalu memantraiku saat tidur supaya aku tidak bisa membencinya. Kecurigaanku bukan tak beralasan, habis sewaktu dia bertindak menyebalkan dan membuatku nyaris meledak karena emosi, dia berbuat sesuatu yang manis sehingga aku jadi lupa marah dan terpaksa mengiklaskan vas bunga itu dengan lapang dada.

Anyway, aku masih bisa beli lagi kapan-kapan. Tanpa sepengetahuan Kai, tentu saja.

Sore harinya, menjelang malam, Kai mengajakku berjalan-jalan di pantai untuk melihat sunset. Tapi aku sempat mendapati dia menyelundupkan kondom ke dalam saku celana pendeknya. Jadi untuk berjaga-jaga, aku memakai bikini terbaikku yang belahan dadanya rendah. Aku mengikat tali simpulnya tidak terlalu kencang, supaya Kai bisa langsung menariknya tanpa ribet membuka tali simpul.

Kai tidak mau pantai di dekat hotel. Katanya kurang private. Jadi dia minta diantar Mr. Noue ke pantai yang jauh dari lokasi penginapan dan jarang didatangi turis-turis. Aku tidak perlu menebak-nebak apa yang akan kami lakukan nanti. Sudah jelas sekali. Untung aku juga sudah mempersiapkan diri untuk ini.

Pasti bakal _amazing_ sekali. Bercinta diatas pasir putih dengan latar belakang langit jingga dan matahari terbenam. Duuh… aku jadi tidak sabar.

Pantai yang diceritakan Mr. Noue ternyata hanya berupa pasir dan laut. Tidak ada kursi-kursi lounge yang keren, perahu layar, atau tenda-tenda cantik berwarna putih.

Sama sekali tidak masalah. Karena justru di tempat ini benar-benar tidak ada manusia. Itu artinya, aku dan Kai bisa menguasai pantai ini! Yeaahh!

"Baiklah, anak muda." Mr Noue tersenyum pada kami, "Saya tinggal kalian disini. Hubungi saya apabila urusan kalian sudah…ehem, selesai." kemudian dia mengedipkan mata penuh arti. "Selamat menikmati."

Begitu pria berjanggut itu pergi dan betul-betul raib dari lokasi, Kai segera melepas kemeja biru lengan pendeknya kemudian meraih tanganku. "Mau melihat-lihat sebentar?"

Aku mengangguk, pipiku merona. "Dengan senang hati."

Rasanya menyenangkan dan romantis sekali, selagi kami berjalan pelan menyusuri sepanjang pantai sambil menikmati pemandangan langit yang mulai berubah warna, ombak kecil nan jernih datang bergelung seperti menggelitiki telapak kaki kami. Aku terkikik-kikik waktu Kai menceritakan pengalaman lucunya semasa kuliah bersama teman-teman gengnya. Cerita demi cerita mengalir lancar dari mulut Kai. No more secret. Bahkan, belum pernah dia memercayakan begitu banyak padaku. Dia juga bercerita tentang hubungannya dengan Taemin yang sempat kandas dua tahun lalu, jujur saja agak nyeri melihat ekspresi sayu Kai waktu menyebut-nyebut nama Taemin, tapi begini lebih baik daripada disembunyikan. Aku ingin mendengarnya langsung dari mulut Kai, bukan Taemin atau orang lain.

"Cintakah kau padanya?" kata-kata itu keluar begitu saja tanpa sempat kuproses.

"Cinta?" Kai tertawa pendek. "Kami kan saudara."

Aku menunggu Kai menjabarkan maksudnya—tapi dia malah terpaku memandangi matahari yang perlahan-lahan merayap turun di ujung dunia.

Itu bukan jawaban yang kuinginkan. "Kami kan saudara" tidak menjawab pertanyaanku. Aku sebenarnya masih ingin menuntut "Apa maksudnya itu?", tapi setelah kupikir-pikir, kok kayaknya kekanak-kanakan sekali.

Kai menghembuskan napas. "Sweetheart. Darling. Kalau kau merasa terancam dengan hubungan lamaku dengan Taemin, perlu kutegaskan bahwa—"

"Terancam?" potongku dengan mimik muka konyol. "Jangan bodoh! Aku tidak merasa terancam."

Oke, mungkin aku memang merasa _sedikit_ terancam. Tapi mana mungkin aku mengatakannya pada Kai? Itu semakin membuktikan kalau aku tidak berpikiran dewasa. Lagipula Kai tidak pernah benar-benar mencintai Taemin. Toh, buktinya mereka putus. Kai lebih memilih _aku_ untuk dijadikan pasangan hidupnya. Padahal kalau dia mau, bisa saja kan dia mengejar Taemin sampai titik darah penghabisan? Malah aku curiganya justru Taemin yang selalu mengemis-ngemis pada Kai minta balikan, makanya mereka bisa berpacaran begitu lama.

Sudahlah. Tidak perlu dipermasalahkan. Niatku datang kemari kan ingin bersenang-senang, bukannya meribetkan wanita-tak-penting dari masa lalu.

Langsung saja kuambil segepok pasir basah dan kulempar ke wajah Kai. "Hah! Kena kau! Ayo balapan, Mr. Warrior!" aku tertawa-tawa keras sambil berlari secepat dan sejauh mungkin dari Kai yang gelagapan mengusap matanya yang ketutupan pasir.

"Akan kurobek bikinimu!" ancam Kai dengan suara auman monster harimau.

Aku tertawa-tawa sambil menjulurkan lidah meledeknya, "Pecundang! Coba tangkap aku kalau bisa!"

"Akan kubuat kau kesulitan berjalan selama sebulan!" ancam Kai berlari kesetanan seolah-olah ada harimau sungguhan yang merasuki tubuhnya. Tolong! Dia mengerikan sekali!

"Ampun tuan harimau! Jangan terkam aku!" semakin kupercepat langkah kakiku dan buru-buru menunduk saat Kai hendak memelukku, akibatnya dia hanya memeluk udara. "Harimau payah!" seruku sambil menoleh.

"Aku The Warrior! Bukan harimau! The Warrior tak terkalahkaan!" pekik Kai dengan suara pahlawan di film-film kartun.

Aku terkikik geli sambil terus berlari. Napasku memburu dan aku mulai kepayahan. Kakiku melemas. Staminaku hampir habis… oh, shit! Apa itu yang barusan menyandung kakiku? Arghhh, aku akan jatuh!

Sepasang tangan kokoh menangkap pinggangku dari belakang. "Tertangkap kau sekarang!" seru Kai penuh kemenangan.

Aku meronta-ronta dalam pelukannya tapi Kai malah menyerang bibirku habis-habisan. Kami sama-sama ambruk ke pasir dengan posisi Kai yang berada diatasku, berusaha mendominasi dan menguasaku lagi. Seluruh tubuh kami basah terkena percikan ombak. Begitu bibir Kai menjauh, tawaku spontan meledak ketika melihat kepiting kecil terdampar diatas kepala Kai. Pasti karena terbawa ombak tadi. Gara-gara tertawa kelebaran, gulungan ombak datang dan langsung tertelan ke mulutku. Aku tersedak sambil batuk-batuk heboh.

Sekarang gantian Kai yang tertawa melihatku kalap melepeh-lepehkan air garam dari mulut.

"Eh, eh KAAIII!" jeritku saat pria itu mengangkat tubuhku dan menggendongku sambil berlari. "Turunkan aku! Lepaskan, bodoh! Lepaskan!" kakiku menendang-nendang asal dan aku mendaratkan cubitan maut bertubi-tubi dadanya.

Bukannya menurut, dia malah tertawa kejam sambil berlari kearah laut.

"Apa yang kau lakukaaaaaa!"

Kai membuangku ke laut.

Tamat.

Cerita ini habis.

Bercanda. Cerita ini belum habis. Aku berenang-renang cepat ke tepian dan berlari mengejar cowok itu, hendak mendorong Kai sebagai balasan karena dia melemparku seenaknya. Tapi Kai bergerak lebih sigap menangkapku lagi dan memenjarakan aku dalam pelukan beruang sekuat bajanya.

"Kaii~aenghh…" aku batal protes karena mulutku keburu dibungkam oleh lumatan-lumatan cepat bibir Kai. Bisa dibilang _agak_ brutal karena dia menggigiti bibirku tanpa ampun dan membuatnya merah. Terus menghisap dan menggigitnya, tanpa memberiku kesempatan untuk bernapas.

"Berlutut, sayang." bisiknya lirih. Aku langsung menangkap apa maksudnya. Aku merosot ke pasir dan berlutut, menghadap selangkangannya. Aku meletakkan tanganku di pinggulnya lalu mendongak keatas dan melihat tatapan bergairah di matanya.

"Kai... bolehkah aku ingin mengisap-"

"Yes, please." potong Kai terburu-buru.

Sudah cukup main-mainnya. Aku segera menarik turun celana pendeknya dan langsung menemukan 'hadiah'-ku. Ya Tuhan, dilihat dari dekat begini bentuknya sangat indah. Kai mendesis ketika aku menggenggamnya dan menjilat ujungnya, menyukai rasa khas dari miliknya yang besar. Aku menarik lidahku kesana-kemari, dari ujung ke pangkalnya. Tidak melewatkan satu celahpun. Inilah yang sudah pernah berada didalam diriku—beberapa kali—dan aku belum pernah benar-benar melihatnya dengan baik. Milik Kai besar dan keras serta halus seperti beludru. Kuputar-putar jari telunjukku di lubang kencingnya lalu tersenyum menggoda kearah Kai.

"Kau begitu sempurna," gumamku, dan kemudian aku memasukkan penis besar itu ke dalam mulutku. Kai mencengkeram kepalaku dan mendorong miliknya masuk semakin jauh ke dalam ke tenggorokanku. Aku mengisapnya sambil mendorong kepalaku maju-mundur dengan tempo lambat namun pasti. Aku menjilatinya dengan gerakan sensual seakan benda itu adalah lollipop pisang paling besar dan paling enak, membuat Kai ereksi dan mengerang. Aku tidak mau berhenti sampai disini. Aku ingin dia sampai ke garis finish dengan kekuatan mulutku. Kai pasti bisa membaca bahasa tubuhku karena tangannya menahan kepalaku saat aku kembali memasukkan miliknya dalam mulutku. Aku menelan semuanya tanpa tersedak sama sekali dan ketika bolanya menegang, aku tahu dia sudah hampir mencapai klimaks, aku mencengkeram keras pinggulnya dengan kedua tanganku hingga dia tidak bisa menarik mundur.

"Shit!" Dia mengejang dengan kuat dan menumpahkan cairan hangat ke tenggorokanku, sambil menahan kepalaku dengan kedua tangannya saat ia mencapai klimaks. "God..." Dia terengah-engah mengambil napasnya dalam-dalam. Menunduk sambil bersiul panjang. " _Not bad for the Baddas Queen._ "

Dia menarik tubuhku dari pasir, lalu mulai menciumiku lagi. Kali ini pelan dan dalam, rasanya begitu menyenangkan, aku seakan melambung. Merasa lega bisa memuaskan dirinya untuk kesekian kali. Jari-jari Kai menelusuri rambutku sambil menggigit lembut leherku. Aroma yang aku kagumi mengalir ke sekitar tubuhku. Tangan Kai menyelinap ke belakang punggungku dan membebaskan payudara telanjangku dari bra bikini yang ketat. Benda itu jauh ke pasir dan aku hanya bisa berharap semoga tidak dicuri oleh ombak.

Kai sudah telanjang daritadi. Payudaraku sedang dinikmati oleh bibirnya, lidahnya menggelitik daging sensitifku, menggoda puting payudaraku dengan tarikan hisapan sampai aku mendesah, menggeliat dan menggelinjang kegelian dipelukannya. Aku menguburkan tanganku di rambutnya dan merasakan gerakan kepalanya saat dia mengulum puting payudaraku dan meremas yang satunya. Kai berhenti menjilati puting dan memandang kepadaku.

"Kau adalah hal satu-satunya _hidangan_ yang ingin aku cicipi saat ini." Belum sempat aku mencerna apa maksudnya, Kai sudah membopong tubuhku lagi, membawaku menjauh sedikit dari jangkauan ombak. Merebahkan tubuhku di atas pasir, sementara dia sendiri duduk di depan pahaku yang terbuka lebar, menarik turun pertahanan terakhirku. Kini kami sama-sama telanjang bulat dan Kai memandangiku dengan puas. Dia membelai lembut paha dalamku dan membukanya lebar-lebar.

"Ahhh, Kai~" aku mendesah sambil mengalungkan tanganku di lehernya saat lidah Kai bekerja di clitku, memutar dan bergerak-gerak lincah di atas daging panas yang terbuka untuknya. Orgasme datang kepadaku dengan cepat, bahkan aku mendengar diriku sendiri berteriak. Kai menggeram diatas bibir vaginaku dan menjauh sebentar. Tanpa basa-basi dia langsung mengambil kejantanannya, mengangkat kakiku keatas bahunya dan masuk ke dalam vaginaku dengan keras dan dalam. Kai mengeluarkan suara desahan saat penisnya mengisiku.

"Enghh… pelan-pelan sayang…" aku meringis menahan sakit.

"Sorry." Bibirnya melumat milikku lagi untuk meredam rasa sakit di bagian bawah. Lidah kami bertarung dan aku membiarkan Kai menang. Aku selalu membiarkan dia mendominasi. Aku senang melihatnya diatasku, melihat kulit kami bersatu, sementara dia menatap balik ke dalam mataku dengan penisnya yang bergerak cepat dan lihai. Seks kami bergelora dan Kai terus-menerus berbisik di telinga, membuatku horny dengan kalimat-kalimat sensual tentang betapa nikmatnya rasa vaginaku, betapa cantiknya aku dan betapa dia ingin aku terus berada di ranjangnya seumur hidup. Bukan orang lain. Bukan Taemin. Bukan Seulgi atau siapapun. Cuma aku. Dia _hanya_ menginginkan aku. Aku tahu itu.

Kai menusuk lebih cepat dan dalam ke vaginaku, mendorongnya keluar masuk dengan kekuatan super banteng liar, membuatku berteriak histeris dan menggelinjang gila-gilaan. Sambil menggenjot yang dibawah sana, dia menjilati dan mengulum kedua putingku yang menegang dan memerah gara-gara dihisap dan diemut secara brutal. Penis miliknya bengkak padat, menjadi tulang keras tepat sebelum dia mengalami orgasme. Dia menyelipkan jari telunjuk ajaibnya di atas clitku dan aku nyaris menjerit karena sensasi nikmatnya, dia menggigit bibirku untuk menjaga agar aku tidak berteriak. Kai membungkam mulutku dengan mulutnya untuk menjaga agar kami berdua tidak berteriak. Dia berhasil membuat aku klimaks lagi untuk kedua kalinya. Aku diselimuti kenikmatan dan kebahagiaan tiada tara. Tapi kenikmatan itu semakin berlipat ganda saat dia mengisiku dengan ledakan orgasmenya sendiri.

Tatapan tajam pria itu terkunci kemataku. Kai memindahkan kakiku dari bahunya dan mendekatkan wajahnya, mengelus bibirku dengan jari-jemarinya.

"Kau milikku, Sehun sayang." dia berbisik dalam.

"Aku tahu," aku berbisik kembali kepadanya.

Dia mencium leherku dan menggigit daun telingaku. "Bisakah kita bicara tentang komitmen?" bisiknya.

Alisku terangkat sedikit, "Komitmen?"

"Bagaimana jika kau menerima seorang 'bodyguard' seumur hidup?" Jari-jarinya sekarang menelusuri puncak payudaraku. "Tidak ada lagi jalan-jalan ke stasiun sendirian dan menghentikan taksi dalam gelap. Karena setelah kita bersama, kau akan memiliki 'supir pribadi' untuk membawamu kemana pun yang kau inginkan."

Aku tersenyum penuh arti. "Sayangnya aku juga butuh pria yang selalu ada untukku dan buah hatiku selama dua puluh empat jam. Tidak hanya sekedar jadi sopir dan bodyguard pribadi."

Senyum Kai lebih lebar, "Deal. Jadi kau menerima lamaranku?"

Aku pura-pura cemberut. "Ini lamaran? Mengapa tak ada cincin?"

"Emm… ketinggalan… di toko. Besok kubeli. Atau sekarang juga boleh kalau kau sebegitu terobsesinya pada cincin."

"Tentu saja aku terobsesi," jawabku tegas sambil memutar bola mata. "Itulah inti dari _lamaran_. Kau tidak pernah nonton sinetron, apa?"

Dia tertawa. "Oke, oke, baiklah, Tuan putri korban sinetron. Kita ke toko perhiasan sekarang. Asal…"

Dahiku berkerut bingung. "Asal?"

Kai menyeringai lebar sambil mengerling jahil. "Pilih cincin yang paling murah ya?"

Ckckck. Masih sempat-sempatnya perhitungan disaat begini!

Aku menggeplak dadanya gemas. "KAI!"

Cowok itu tertawa kecil lalu menciumi leherku dan meninggalkan satu bitemark lagi, kemudian dia kembali mengekplorasi bibirku. Menciumiku dengan lembut sebelum akhirnya berguling ke sisi lain, berbaring di samping tubuhku yang masih menegang.

"Maaf soal vas bunga, otakku selalu bergerak di luar kendali jika melihat para pengemis di jalan."

Aku memeluk tubuh Kai sambil merebahkan kepalaku di dadanya. "Tapi kau juga selalu bergerak di luar kendali bila bersamaku."

"Berarti kau mirip pengemis."

Kupukul perutnya keras-keras. "KAI!"

Dia meringis kesakitan sambil batuk-batuk minta ampun. Rasakan itu! Masa cantik-cantik begini dibilang mirip pengemis?

"Lupakan vas bunganya, kau benar, aku yang harusnya lebih berhemat. Kapan-kapan aku bisa membeli vas bunga lain, kalau memang benar-benar butuh," ujarku ringan.

Kai mengelus-elus rambut basahku. "Hei, sudah kubilang kita masih bisa berhemat tanpa harus kehabisan akal, kalau perlu, membeli barang itu kita jadikan alternatif terakhir. Hanya kalau lagi kepepet saja. Kau 'kan wanita kreatif, bekerja di WO, diterima di arsitek yang notabene tempatnya orang-orang dengan tingkat kreatifitas tinggi. Kurasa soal kemampuan kau tak perlu dipertanyakan lagi."

Aku mengangguk-angguk narsis. "Betul, betul banget. Syukurlah kau sadar."

"Masih ingat buku Happy lifestyle for Mom yang pernah kutunjukkan dulu?"

Aku menelan ludah. Sudah ketebak kemana arah pembicaraan ini. "Ya, aku ingat."

"Kalau tidak salah di halaman berapa itu aku lihat ada pembuatan vas bunga dari botol air mineral dan kaleng susu, coba kau perhatian. Hasilnya lumayan bagus. Malah si penulis buku itu sekarang penghasilannya banyak cuma dari pekerjaan sampingan berjualan barang-barang recycle."

Kupandangi Kai dengan muka heran, "Memang kau kenal penulisnya?"

"Tidak sih," ucapnya jujur. "Tidak perlu kenal penulisnya. Cukup baca di biografi singkat penulis."

"Bisa saja biografi berbohong," cibirku skeptis.

"Biografi tak pernah berbohong, sayang. Logikanya saja begini, kau ingin orang membaca tulisanmu, mengagumi karyamu dan mengikuti gaya hidupmu. Nah, bagaimana kau berharap para pembaca akan mengikuti niat baik yang kau tulis kalau dari awal saja kau sudah tidak jujur pada khalayak umum?"

Astaga. Kai benar-benar orang suci. Salah besar aku bilang begitu tadi. Sekarang aku terdiam tak berdaya dan hanya menggumamkan sesuatu seperti: "Baiklah, akan kuusahakan." Padahal aku tidak seratus persen yakin bisa berubah sedrastis itu.

"Kalau tidak sibuk," tambahku. "Lagipula aku tak ada niat untuk berjualan barang-barang recycle."

Jari-jari Kai menelusuri wajahku seperti kaki laba-laba raksasa. Rasanya geli-geli enak. "Yang menyuruhmu jualan siapa? Aku 'kan cuma bilang, di halaman berapa itu ada cara pembuatan vas bunga. Coba saja praktek bikin satu dulu. Kelihatannya cukup seru. Nanti kubantu."

Aku tersenyum lebar kearahnya, "Kau mau membantu?"

"Ya. Why not?"

Aku mengendikkan bahu tanda no problem, "Okey. Malah lebih bagus kalau ada yang bantu."

Kai mengusap-usap lenganku lembut, "Pelan-pelan saja. Aku tahu pasti sulit bagimu untuk memulai hal yang berbeda. Berhemat itu bukan sesuatu yang buruk, malah banyak keuntungannya," tukas Kai seperti mengajari anak TK untuk rajin menabung. "Aku tahu itu gajimu dan aku tidak berhak melarang. Tapi untuk mendapatkan gaji tiga juta perbulan itu 'kan perjuangan yang panjang dan penuh titik darah penghabisan."

Aku terkikik sambil memukul perutnya, "Lebay!"

"Lho? Memang iya. Penuh titik darah penghabisan. Coba kita flashback lagi, berapa orang yang harus kau eliminasi demi mendapatkan posisi PM di kantormu? Pasti banyak."

"Banyak sekali. Salah satunya asisten kepercayaanku sendiri."

"Nah, itu. Tidak mudah kan? Dunia kerja itu keras dan penuh tantangan. Gaji dan jabatan tertinggi adalah piala dari keberhasilan yang kau raih. Aku tidak mau kau menyesal di hari tua gara-gara gigimu keropos dan kau tidak sanggup beli gigi palsu baru."

Lagi-lagi kupukul perutnya sambil mendengus geli. "Kai! Yang serius dong!"

Dia tertawa kecil. "Bercanda sayang. Itu cuma contoh. Intinya belum terlambat untuk berubah pelan-pelan. Mulai dari hal yang kecil-kecil dulu. Kau mau berubah kan?" dia menatapku serius. "Apa mau boros terus sampai tua?"

Boros sampai tua? Kedengarannya menakutkan.

Aku menggeleng ragu, "Tidak. Aku tidak mau."

Kai menghembuskan napas keras, aku bisa merasakan perutnya ikut bergerak naik turun waktu dia melakukannya. "Baiklah…" dia bangkit dari posisi rebah lalu menarikku sampai terduduk. Sambil menatapku lekat-lekat, Kai menggenggam kedua tanganku. "Dengar. Aku peduli padamu, Sehun. _Sangat peduli._ Aku tidak mau kelalaianmu di masa muda akan berdampak buruk di masa tua nanti."

Aku menunduk memandangi pasir, merasa gugup bukan main dibawah tatapan intensnya. "Terus?"

Kai mengeratkan genggaman tangannya. "Jadilah istriku, supaya aku bisa terus mendampingimu dan memastikan kau tidak akan lalai lagi."

Ini lamaran teraneh kedua setelah yang diatas ayunan waktu itu. Kami sama-sama telanjang, basah kuyup, duduk di tepi pantai dan tak ada seekor makhluk pun disini.

Dengan segenap keberanian yang kumiliki, aku menatap balik sorot mata dihadapanku. "But, _the real question is_ , what if I can't change, forever… would you still love me the same?"

"You should change," jawabnya yakin.

"W _hat if I'm not_?" tantangku.

Kai menghela napas lagi, kemudian sorot matanya menjadi lebih tajam dan yakin dari sebelumnya. "Well... I still love you then."

Barangkali warna pipiku sekarang sudah berubah jadi ungu terong saking deg-degan dan bahagianya. Persetan perjanjian. Aku mencintai pria ini dan bagaimana mungkin aku tega menolaknya dua kali?

"Tapi…"

"Tapi?" ulang Kai.

"Aku tidak mau bayi kita nanti pakai baju karung terigu dan tidur di keranjang buah."

Tawa Kai meledak lagi, kali ini dia terbatuk-batuk norak sambil memegangi perut. Ada apa sih? Memang itu niatnya, kan? Melihat buah hati kami keluyuran di depan rumah tetangga pakai baju karung terigu yang memalukan? Pokoknya aku tidak sudi. Tak akan kubiarkan! Masa kecil tidak datang dua kali dan aku tidak mau anakku mengalami sindrom 'Masa kecil kurang bahagia' lalu dihantui mimpi buruk seumur hidup gara-gara dipakaikan baju-baju tidak layak.

"Oke, oke." Kai mengangkat kedua tangannya ke udara. "I'm done. Only mom know the best…" kata-katanya terputus dering ponsel yang berbunyi nun jauh disana. Di dalam kantong celananya. "Tunggu sebentar." Dia berjalan menghampiri celananya lalu mengeluarkan ponsel. "Halo. Oh, hai."

Kayaknya itu telpon dari Seungri. Karena Kai langsung sumringah dan senyum-senyum sendiri. Mungkin membicarakan masalah kontraknya yang beres atau apa.

"Bagus sekali! Ya, ya, tentu. Tentu saja kami bisa datang. Barangkali agak terlambat beberapa menit karena aku dan Sehun harus ke suatu tempat dulu. Oke. Thanks, buddy. See ya."

Begitu Kai selesai menelpon, aku berdiri dan langsung mengenakan kembali celana thong putihku. "Dari siapa?"

"Seungri."

Kubilang juga apa. "Oh, jadi, apa itu kabar baik?"

"Kami baru mendapat kepastian dari kantor pusat tempat Seungri bekerja," Hidung Kai berkedut-kedut, seperti yang selalu terjadi bila dia sedang sangat gembira tapi ingin terlihat cuek. "Aku menandatangani perjanjian kontrak kerjasama dengan Napoleon Oil Company yang menjadi sponsorku, mereka bilang bersedia mengabulkan impianku untuk buka kantor konsultan di Korea plus kantor cabang yang tersebar di beberapa Negara seperti London, New York, Sydney, Paris, Tokyo dan Hongkong."

Baru sekarang aku tahu kalau dia akan buka kantor di tujuh Negara! Tiba-tiba aku teringat ucapan Nyonya Kim soal kesuksesan putranya. Apa gara-gara itu Kai sekarang jadi sangat berambisi? Bekerja tanpa kenal lelah. Agar dia bisa diakui Ibunya?

"Hebat. Sungguh luar biasa. Aku ikut senang." pujiku kagum. "Bagaimana dengan jabatanmu di Meksiko?" tanyaku hati-hati.

Dia tersenyum simpul, "Aku bisa mundur kapan saja. Toh sebentar lagi aku akan punya perusahaan konsultan sendiri."

Aku memeluknya penuh rasa haru bercampur bangga. "Berarti semuanya beres?"

"Semua lebih dari sekedar beres. Kekayaan kita akan berlipat ganda."

"Wow," kucerna perkataannya sesaat. "Apakah kita akan menjadi triliuner?"

Kai mengangguk-angguk, "Bisa jadi."

Wah, keren sekali! Sejak dulu aku _memang_ ingin menjadi triliuner. Kami bisa membangun gedung di tengah-tengah kota Seoul dan menamainya Kim Tower! Dan Kai bisa membuat acara _reality show_ di Korea yang mirip-mirip The Apprentice tapi khusus untuk fresh graduated yang memiliki niat menjadi pengusaha atau memiliki usaha sendiri.

"Bisakah kita membeli pulau?" Chanyeol eonni punya pulau sendiri di Skotlandia dan terus-terang itu membuatku sedikit minder padanya.

Kai melepaskan pelukan kami, "Mungkin. Kita bisa menampung para homeless dan pengangguran disana lalu memberi mereka lapangan pekerjaan dengan membuka taman hiburan atau semacamnya."

Agak jauh dari ekspetasiku, tadinya aku ingin buka casino atau resort mewah. Tapi taman hiburan bukan ide yang buruk.

Aku baru mau berkata mungkin kami juga butuh jet pribadi supaya tidak repot-repot beli tiket pesawat, waktu mendadak Kai berlari mengejar bra bikini-ku yang nyaris hilang tersapu ombak.

"Pakai cepat," dia melempar bra-ku dan dengan sigap kutangkap. "Kita pulang ke penginapan sebentar lalu bersiap-siap. Seungri mengundang kita makan malam bersama."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kalau ingat apa yang kami lakukan tadi, aku jadi merinding. Baru sadar kami bermain tanpa mengenakan 'sabuk pengaman'. Astaga. Apa itu artinya sebentar lagi perutku akan berisi makhluk kecil tukang menendang-nendang?

Pikiran mendung berawanku langsung berganti ke mode cerah bersinar saat kupandangi cincin perak yang melingkari jari manisku. Mulai detik ini aku sudah jadi tunangan orang. Aku bukan Park Sehun wanita tua kesepian lagi. Dalam hitungan hari aku adalah Kim Sehun istri triliuner terkaya nomor dua dibawah nama Kris Wu. Bukankah itu fantastis?

Aku tidak gentar lagi. Aku tidak takut menghadapi dunia maupun bedebah dari masa lalu bernama Seungri dan istrinya yang ternyata mantan kekasih tunanganku.

"Selamat malam dan selamat datang di acara kami," Seungri menyambut dengan seringai lebar ala kuda kerajaan begitu kami turun dari kereta keledai. Jujur saja agak tidak matching pakai gaun pesta bagus-bagus turunnya dari kereta keledai. Harusnya kami datang naik kereta labu Cinderella. Ya masa bodohlah, aku harus terbiasa dengan segala kesederhanaan ini.

Aku memandang berkeliling dan cukup terpukau oleh desain interior restorannya yang lebih menonjolkan tema _rustic_ digabung dengan _ocean_ dan _tropical garden._ Rada nyeleneh tetapi menjadi ciri khas tersendiri. Di tengah ruangan ada panggung untuk perform yang dihiasi bunga-bunga bak taman firdaus dan aku bisa melihat aliran air turun berkelok-kelok mengikuti pahatan di pilar-pilar emasnya. Pencahayaan dan keseluruhan tata letak dekorasinya benar-benar pas. Tidak kurang dan tidak berlebihan. Ini bisa jadi bahan referensiku untuk merancang pesta pernikahan.

Seungri menggiring kami ke meja di dekat aquarium persegi panjang raksasa dengan ikan pari paling besar yang pernah kulihat sedang berenang mondar-mandir di dalamnya.

Pelayan wanita berseragam floral datang membawakan buku menu. Kami membuka halaman-halaman menu diiringi alunan musik reggae berbahasa spanyol. Aku tidak tahu jelas dia pakai bahasa apa, hanya menebak-nebak. Tapi Mr. Noue bilang penduduk di sekitar sini banyak yang menggunakan bahasa spanyol.

Sambil melihat-lihat menu, aku melihat Seungri dan Taemin asik berdebat sendiri tentang Verite Cabernet yang tadinya kukira nama presiden di planet Pluto.

"Bukankah Cabernet terlalu berasa anggur?" aku mendengar Taemin bertanya ke pelayan. "Maksudku, aku suka anggur tapi tidak terlalu berlebihan."

Oh, abaikan saja mereka.

Ngomong-ngomong, aku tertarik dengan Apple and Fennel Slaw. "Maaf, yang ini apa ya?"

Pelayan melongokkan kepala ke buku menuku. "Itu minuman yang terbuat dari apple cider, lemon juice dan diblender bersama bawang, red peppers, tabasco dan mustard."

Ya tuhan, lemon juice dicampur bawang? Seperti apa rasanya?!

Tadinya aku ingin pesan Roasted Asparagus with Fresh Herb Gremolata. Berhubung aku tidak tahu apa itu Gremolata, aku tidak jadi memesan yang itu. Jangan sampai jadinya makanan aneh juga.

Pesan yang paling aman saja, "Aku mau sup kepiting ini."

Pelayan mencatat pesananku. "Minumnya?"

"Lemon juice saja ya, jangan ditaburi bawang, _please_?" aku nyengir.

Pelayan itu mencatat pesananku sambil senyam-senyum menahan geli, mungkin dia ingin menertawaiku tapi takut dipecat bosnya.

"Saya juga sup kepiting sama Lancaster lemonade." tukas Kai sambil menutup buku menu.

"Sudahlah. Beri kami minuman yang paling mahal," ujar Seungri mengakhiri perdebatan. "Terserah. Apapun."

"Baik, Tuan." Begitu selesai mencatat pesanan, pelayan berbaju bunga-bunga itu langsung pamit dari meja kami.

Taemin mencondongkan badan sambil menumpukan dagunya di tangan kanan. "Lihatlah, Sehun. Aku dan Seungri adalah pasangan yang berbahagia. Maksudku…"

Aku tak terlalu menyimak ocehan Taemin selanjutnya karena satu pesan masuk di ponselku yang ternyata dikirim oleh Kai. Aku melirik pria itu diam-diam. Konyol sekali. Dia hanya berjarak lima senti dariku, kenapa kirim sms segala?

Begitu kubuka isinya, barulah aku paham.

 _ **Anggap saja lagu nina bobo.**_

 _ **Jangan dimasukkan dalam hati.**_

Aku terkikik sambil buru-buru mengetik balasan.

 _ **Hei, kayaknya aku mulai ngantuk.**_

 _ **Suara Taemin lebih ampuh dari lagu nina bobo.**_

Kai balas terkikik dan kami tampak seperti pasangan remaja labil yang pacaran lewat sms di tengah-tengah teori membosankan tentang bagaimana kera berevolusi.

Seungri berdehem dan baik aku maupun Kai, kami sama-sama terloncat dari kursi. Pasang ekspresi salah tingkah, persis ketika gurumu memergoki kalian nonton film porno bareng di tengah-tengah penjelasan.

"Jadi, aku ingin tahu kalian berdua bertemu dimana?" tanya Seungri menatap mata kami bergantian. "Apa ada yang mengenalkan?"

Aku berpikir keras. Kalau kubilang kami bertemu di pesta ulang tahun kecil-kecilan gara-gara kakak iparku yang norak mempromosikan aku sebanyak ribuan kali di depan Kai, maka aku akan terdengar sangat menyedihkan dan payah sekali. Meskipun iya tapi sebaiknya jangan ditunjukkan. Seungri tidak perlu tahu yang sebenarnya.

"Kita—"

"Kita bertemu di sebuah konser musik," sambarku cepat sebelum mulut jujur Kai membongkar imej 'Perempuan tua menyedihkan'-ku.

"Oh…" Kai menatapku clueless selama dua detik dan syukurlah dia cepat tanggap. "Oh iya, konser musiknya Sting."

Holly cow! Apa dia tidak bisa mengarang nama band yang lebih umum dan lebih keren? Siapa pula itu Sting?

"Ya, aku ingat, itu adalah konser buat kepetingan hutan lindung," tambah Kai sambil melempar senyum manis penuh konspirasi kearahku.

Aku bisa apalagi selain membalas senyumnya? Dasar Kai payah!

Seungri dan Taemin sepertinya tidak mengerti apa hebatnya konser hutan lindung. Karena mereka cuma memandangi kami penuh selidik. Masih belum yakin rupanya.

"Kai, bukankah kau mau menunjukkan foto-foto pernikahan kalian? Apa kalian membawanya?"

Seungri tersenyum lebar. "Ide bagus. Sekalian mengisi waktu kita bisa melihat-lihat foto bersama."

Aku dan Kai saling berpandangan.

Kami tak punya album foto pernikahan! Jangankan foto pernikahan, foto-foto berdua-pun belum pernah!

"Eh… kayaknya ketinggalan deh. Iya kan, sayang?" aku menyikut Kai.

"Betul. Kami tidak bawa, tidak terpikir sih." jawab Kai tersenyum garing.

Taemin berdecak sambil geleng-geleng kepala, "Sayang sekali. Padahal kami waktu bulan madu bawa-bawa album foto pernikahan segala, lho. Malah sempat disita petugas bandara karena melebihi muatan." Dia tertawa keras. Aku ikut tertawa walaupun tidak mengerti dimana lucunya.

"Kalau begitu pasti tersimpan di salah satu ponsel milik kalian. Ayolah, jangan bilang kalian tidak memotret pernikahan kalian sendiri?" Seungri seperti kucing hitam yang menyudutkan dua tikus kecil tak berdaya, mengukur seberapa lemah mangsa-mangsa di depannya.

 _Dia mengetahui sesuatu._

Segera setelah pikiran itu timbul, aku merasa tolol sekali. Menyesal karena tidak menduga lebih awal. Pria ini terlihat lebih lihai dari penampilannya. Aku terlalu menganggap dia remeh. Seharusnya aku tidak berbohong dengan mengatakan kami sudah menikah. Astaga. Ini bisa jadi senjata makan tuan. Semoga dia belum melacak Kai sampai ke akar-akarnya.

"Tunggu dulu, mungkin masih tersimpan…" aku pura-pura mencari foto pernikahan kami di antara ratusan foto dalam galeri. "Kalau tidak salah, rasanya ada di folder ini. Honey, apa kau belum menghapus foto-foto kita?"

Taemin terbelalak shock. "Kau menghapus foto pernikahanmu sendiri?"

Kai dan aku kompak menggeleng patah-patah.

"Ti-tidak, bukan, maksudku, biasanya, ini… ponselku sudah mulai error. Maklum, terjangkit virus, belum sempat diperbaiki. Dan foto apapun yang usianya lebih dari satu minggu akan terhapus sendiri secara otomatis. Buzz! Hilang tak berbekas," jawabku berhasil mengarang satu kebohongan diatas kebohongan lain.

"Ooh." Taemin menatap kami dengan alis berkerut-kerut. Kayaknya 'kucing' yang ini lebih mudah dikelabui daripada 'kucing' satunya.

"Ya, ponsel Sehun sudah bermasalah," dukung Kai. "Foto-foto kami semuanya ada di dalam situ dan barangkali sudah dimakan virus sekarang. Iya kan, sayang?" dia menoleh lagi.

"Betul. Ponsel Kai juga rusak kameranya karena tercelup di kloset waktu dia mendengarkan musik Pepper hot chili."

"Red hot chili peppers." ralat Kai.

"Oh iya, Red hot chili peppers." timpalku buru-buru. "Semenjak tercelup itu hasilnya selalu agak buram kalau dipakai memotret."

Taemin mengangguk-angguk prihatin dan Seungri memasang senyum yang maknanya sulit kutangkap.

Aku tidak boleh lengah padanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hai, mantan pacar."

Aku memekik kaget melihat wajah memuakkan Seungri dan tubuh besarnya menghalangi seluruh akses jalan keluar dari pintu toilet.

"Mau apa kau disini?! Ini kan area toilet wanita!" bentakku sekeras mungkin, berharap ada satpam atau pelayan yang mendengar suaraku dan menyeret orang ini ke penjara. Dia pasti berniat buruk. Aku terjebak.

"Santai, oke? Aku cuma ingin ngobrol-ngobrol. Ada apa sih denganmu? Dari pertama bertemu kau sudah bersikap tidak ramah, masih terbawa dendam masa lalu, hm?"

"Oh, jangan khawatir, tuan. Itu sudah lama sekali. Aku bukan wanita pendendam. Permisi." Aku mengambil jalur ke kiri, Seungri lebih sigap bergeser menghalangiku. Aku pindah ke kanan, dia juga mengikuti gerakanku. MOTHERSILLY! Apa maunya orang ini?!

"Bisakah anda bergeser? Wangi parfum anda membuat hidung saya pendarahan."

Seungri tertawa keras sambil berpaling ke sisi lain. Yes! Dia sudah lengah. Ini kesempatanku untuk kabur!

Tepat disaat aku ambil berusaha mengambil celah untuk berlari melewati ketiak kirinya, Seungri berhenti tertawa dan menahan langkahku lagi. "Mau kemana, hm? Ngobrol-ngobrolnya kan belum selesai. Berhentilah memperlakukanku seperti sampah, Hun. Kau telah melukai harga diriku dengan sikap kerasmu ini."

"Kau memang sampah, Lee Seungri. Enyahlah. Aku tidak ingin cari gara-gara denganmu," desisku tajam diantara rahang terkatup.

Dia tidak pergi. Harusnya aku tahu percuma saja berbicara pada psikopat.

Dengan ekpresi yang semakin mesum dan menjijikan, pria nekat itu beringsut maju hingga aku terpaksa menempelkan punggungku rapat-rapat ke pintu toilet, tanganku refleks menahan tubuhnya yang terus bergerak mendekat, memojokkanku. Mengurungku dalam tubuh besar dan wangi parfum selusinnya.

"Sudah cukup penghinaannya, kenapa sih kau belum move on juga dari masa lalu?" Seungri kelihatan tersinggung. "Aku cuma mau minta maaf. Itu saja."

"Tidak segampang itu dan aku tidak akan pernah memaafkanmu!"

Wajah Seungri hanya beberapa inci dari pipiku. Kalau aku nekat memutar wajah dan menatap matanya, bibir kami pasti akan saling menempel. Yekks! Hal pertama yang kuinginkan di dunia ini adalah melihat Seungri bunuh diri, bukan malah menciumnya.

"Oh ya? Kau tidak mau memaafkanku?"

Aku mengatupkan rahang rapat-rapat, menahan emosi yang membludak. "Bukan begini cara minta maaf, sialan."

Pria sinting ini malah memajukan hidungnya untuk mengendusku. "Aromamu masih sama, sayang. Stroberi. Aku menyukainya. Kenapa kau tidak memanggilku oppa lagi? Dulu kau selalu memanggilku oppa, melompat ke pelukanku, lalu menciumku. Kita tidur bersama… apa kau masih ingat semua itu?" suara tajam Seungri berusaha menginvasi pikiranku. Seolah belum puas melihatku ketakutan dan menderita, tangan kurang ajarnya bergerak naik mengelus pipiku lalu turun ke leher.

Aku jadi korban pelecehan! Kemana semua orang? Ya Tuhan. Aku tidak ingin mimpi buruk ini terulang lagi.

"Pergi, pergi, pergi. Jangan ganggu kehidupanku. Aku sudah istri orang. Kau juga sebentar lagi akan punya anak dari Taemin. Kenapa kau tidak bisa menerima kenyataan itu, pecundang?" gumamku masih tidak berani menatap matanya. Aku menyadari suaraku agak bergetar dan aku mati-matian menahan diri untuk tidak menangis.

Seungri terkekeh sinis. "Wow, makin tua makin berlagak ya. Bagus, bagus." dia bersiul panjang. "Aku suka wanita-wanita dengan harga diri tinggi sepertimu. Malah semakin bikin penasaran."

Serigala biadab! Sampai kiamat tidak akan kumaafkan!

"Tubuhmu juga semakin seksi. Dan payudara ini…" tangannya merangkak turun lebih rendah. "Aku ingat pernah merasakan kelembutannya. Mencengkramnya dengan kedua telapak tanganku… apa kau tidak kangen padaku, hm? Kalian tidak pernah menikah kan? Kau tak bisa membohongiku, sayang. Aku sudah tahu trik basimu."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Taemin melotot tak percaya. Seluruh dunia seperti berputar dan seisi langit jatuh menimpa kepalanya. Tidak. Tidak ada yang salah dengan penglihatannya. Disana. Tepat disana. Dia melihat Seungri, pria yang baru-baru dia nikahi sedang berciuman dengan wanita lain. Istri Kai! Taemin tidak terlalu mendengar dan melihat apa yang 'kedua sejoli' itu lakukan. Tapi dari jarak sedekat itu dan posisi tubuh se-vulgar itu, apa ada kemungkinan lain?

Tidak ada. Sudah pasti mereka berbuat tak senonoh. Berciuman? Pegang-pegangan? Apa lagi?!

Perempuan tak tahu diri! Masuk dalam kehidupan rumah tangganya dan berusaha mencuri suami orang?! Jangan dikira dirinya bakal diam saja. Menusuk dari belakang setelah semua keramahan dan sikap percaya yang dia tunjukkan?! Pengkhianat. Ini perang namanya! Dia tak akan membiarkan seorang gadis kecil menggagalkannya pernikahan keduanya. Wanita itu harus diberi pelajaran.

Taemin berjalan kembali ke mejanya dengan perasaan murka dan cemburu luar biasa. Dan secepat kilat mengganti wajah murungnya dengan senyuman manis begitu dia melihat punggung Kai. Pria itu tampak asik makan sup kepiting tanpa menyadari medan di sekelilingnya sudah berubah.

"Hei… maaf menunggu lama. Mau menemaniku berdansa sebentar?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Bedebah sialan ini tidak bisa dibiarkan.

"PERGILAH KE NERAKA!" kutendang selangkangannya kuat-kuat dengan nafsu angkara murka seluruh alam semesta.

Begitu Seungri ambruk di lantai sambil merintih seperti banci tak berdaya, aku buru-buru kabur ke ruangan utama. Biarkan saja psikopat bejat seperti itu. Kusumpahi dia impoten seumur hidup!

Waktu memasuki ruang utama, aku menyadari para tamu yang tadinya duduk di meja masing-masing kini telah berdiri berkelompok. Mengobrol dan mengambil makanan dari meja prasmanan, beberapa bahkan berdansa mengikuti irama waltz zaman dulu. Aku memandang berkeliling, berusaha mencari Kai atau Taemin diantara kerumunan orang yang berdansa. Tapi seluruh ruangan dipenuhi wanita bergaun indah dan lelaki-lelaki berjas resmi yang tampak mirip dilihat dari belakang.

Kemudian aku melihat mereka. Berdansa bersama.

Tak kusangka Kai bisa berdansa waltz sebaik Fred Astaire. Dengan ahli, diputarnya Taemin di lantai dansa. Rok wanita itu berputar-putar anggun, kepalanya terlontar ke belakang, senyumnya mereka ceria dan penuh cinta. Gerakan mereka seirama alunan musik. Pasangan paling gemerlap di ruangan ini.

Lalu aku melihat itu dengan mata kepalaku sendiri. Momen paling indah yang terasa seperti mimpi buruk di mataku.

Mereka berciuman.

Tepat di bibir.

Aku terpaku di tempat memandangi mereka. Semua perasaan campur aduk ini bergemuruh dan menghujamkan rasa sakit, seakan merobek dadaku menjadi serpihan-serpihan kecil.

"Anda baik-baik saja?" tanya pelayan menghampiriku, tapi suaranya seperti berasal dari tempat yang berkilo-kilometer jauhnya. Seumur-umur tak pernah sekalipun aku berdansa waltz seintim itu dengan Kai.

Sekarang semuanya sudah terlambat…

"Dia pingsan!" aku merasakan tangan-tangan meraihku saat kakiku terkulai lemas. Lenganku membentur sesuatu dan telingaku berdenging-denging, kemudian aku mendengar seorang wanita berteriak di dekatku tapi wajahnya samar-samar, "Panggilkan petugas medis! Ada yang pingsan disini!"

Di detik berikutnya, wajah-wajah samar itu berubah gelap gulita.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

— **TBC—**

A/N: Maaf kalau mengecewakan (-.-) saya malah ngerjain yang ini lagi. Habisnya ide untuk nulis yang ini lagi lancar2nya berseliweran di kepala, jadinya merasa bersalah kalau ditinggalin lama2, takutnya kayak ff yang lain, kelamaan ditinggal akhirnya saya sendiri lupa gimana cara ngelanjutinnya. (T_T) tapi bakal tetep saya lanjut :D, Cuma yang ini lagi jadi prioritas karena pengen cepet2 saya habisin. Biar gak kelamaan nanggung lagi. Yang bedeviled baru saya ketik 2k (;-.-). Gak mungkin saya upload.

Oh iya, di chap kemarin banyak yang salah paham dengan kalimat "di pagi hari itu" dan ngirain seungri bobo-boboan sama Sehun. hehehe. Bukan kok tenang aja. Terus jangan sampai ada yang gagal paham lagi, saya mau jelasin aja, jadi Taemin itu ngeliat seungri sama sehun posisinya agak jauh, sembunyi dibelakang tembok kek vas bunga kek terserah, yang penting dia cuma bisa ngeliat punggung seungri doang yang mepet badannya sehun ke pintu, gak kedengaran apa yang mereka obrolin karena ceritanya seungri-sehun ini melakukan 'bisik-bisik mesra'. Terus Taemin ngira mereka ehem-eheman :D.

Udah gitu aja. Hope you like it guys^^. And RnR yaa?


	7. Chapter 7

**We are MARRIED or NOT?**

 **Main Cast:** GS!Sehun, Kai

 **Support Cast:** Seungri, GS!Taemin, GS!Baekhyun, GS!Jinyoung, oc, dll

 **Rating:** M

 **Warning:** Mature content in some parts

 **Genre :** Romance, AU, OOC, yadong, genderswitch for uke, comedy, family, friendship, dll

 **Length:** Chaptered

 **Bahasa:** Indonesia campur aduk

 **Summary Lengkap:** Park Sehun, bungsu dari tiga bersaudara. Bekerja sebagai WO memberinya banyak keuntungan, lingkar pertemanan dengan orang-orang sukses, para klien papan atas dan bisnis barternya laris manis. Jika kita gambarkan, rute hidup Sehun adalah kantor-belanja-nongkrong-kantor-belanja-nongkrong-dan-belanja lagi. Si maniak belanja yang tak pernah bisa tahan godaan kalau lihat kata 'DISKON' terpampang besar-besar di depan matanya. Seluruh hidupnya dia habiskan untuk memikirkan obral tas dan sepatu hingga dia tak sempat cari cowok. Sangat boros juga yaaah… bisa dibilang, matrealistis. Namun rute hidup Sehun berubah ketika di ultah yang ke-28, seorang Pria tak diundang bernama Kim Kai tiba-tiba datang ke acaranya dan memberi dia buku ' **Manfaat Kerang Bagi Kehidupan** '. WTF?!

Sehun yang tadinya ogah menikah malah tergila-gila dan bersedia membuka paha lebar-lebar demi Tuan Kim Kai Yang Terhormat. Demi memuaskan sisi liar terpendam pria itu. Biarpun mereka baru kenal beberapa hari, biarpun Kai pelit dan terlalu hemat. Tapi bukan Sehun namanya kalau tidak silau sama sesuatu yang serba wow. Paket liburan ke Laut Karibia? Seminggu? Bersama suami? Oh, No…

Sehun tidak punya suami! Dia juga sudah terlanjur menolak lamaran aneh Kai. Terus sekarang dia harus bagaimana?! Apa Kai masih berminat melamarnya? Apa Sehun berhasil mendapatkan paket liburan fantastisnya? Well, semoga.

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

Aku berharap menemukan wajah Kai pertama kali ketika membuka mata. Tapi wajah pertama yang muncul di hadapanku malah Taemin. Aku menoleh kesana-kemari. Kukira monster-serigala-kadal-buaya-darat itu juga ada disini mendampingi Taemin untuk bersatu membunuhku, ternyata perempuan itu cuma sendirian. Aku juga tak menemukan Kai dimanapun.

"Sehun." tukas Taemin setelah puas melihat raut muka kebingunganku. "Boleh kita bicara sebentar? Dari wanita ke wanita."

"Dari wanita ke wanita?" tiruku gugup.

"Ya, bicara. Berdua saja. Bicara empat mata. Kalau kau tidak keberatan?" dia tersenyum dengan nada yang dipaksa ramah. Aku tahu ada sesuatu yang tidak beres. Aku bisa membaca gerak-geriknya, kening Taemin berkerut-kerut dan dia mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya ke tangkai gelas. Terlihat seperti ibu kepala sekolah yang hendak menegurku karena telah memakai rok mini dan menyemprotnya dengan warna pelangi.

"Boleh," jawabku memaksakan diri membalas senyumnya. Berusaha tetap tenang. Aku memang tenang di luar, tapi terbakar di dalam. "Ngomong-ngomong, gimana pesta dansanya semalam?"

Dia berdehem. "Begini ya, Sehun…" Taemin menenggak habis isi gelasnya. "Tidak usah sok basa-basi norak deh!"

Kutatap dia dengan pandangan shock. Apa perempuan ini baru saja mengataiku "norak"?

"Tadinya aku hanya berusaha menjaga perasaanmu sebagai pasangan baru." Kerutan di dahi Taemin semakin dalam. "Aku ingin bersikap… entahlah. Sedamai mungkin. Tapi kalau begini tindakan yang kau pilih…"

Oke. Aku tidak mengerti sama sekali. Dia ini bicara apa sih?

"Apa maksudmu?" tanyaku parau.

Ia memasang wajah prihatin, ekspresinya penuh rasa simpatik. "Kai benar-benar pria yang baik. Dia tidak tega menyakitimu. Saking tidak teganya, dia sampai berkeluh kesah padaku. Padahal yang istrinya 'kan kau. Aneh, bukan?"

Kubalas tatapannya dengan pandangan paling menusuk yang kumiliki. "To the point saja. Tidak usah basa-basi norak."

Taemin mendengus sinis, lalu mencondongkan badan lebih dekat. Wangi Allure yang memualkan menerpa hidungku. "Semalam Kai sudah menceritakan semuanya. Dia bilang… dia telah melakukan kesalahan."

Aku mengernyit, "Kesalahan?"

"Ya. Kesalahan terbesar dalam hidupnya. Dia menikahi orang yang salah. Tapi tenang saja, Sehun, itu bukan sepenuhnya salahmu kok. Setiap pria di dunia ini pasti pernah gagal dan membuat pilihan yang salah."

Sesuatu mulai menikam dadaku.

"Kai tidak menikahi orang yang salah!" balasku kasar. "Dia menikahi orang yang _tepat_. Dia sangat mencintaiku, oke? _Dia mencintaku_. Jadi berhentilah berkhayal yang bukan-bukan." tandasku penuh penekanan.

Taemin tak menggubris jawaban sinisku, malah melontarkan pertanyaan lain. "Kalian bertemu tepat setelah dia putus dariku, kan?" Sejurus kemudian dia mengangguk-angguk, padahal aku belum bilang apa-apa. "Dia menceritakan semuanya. Kai sendiri yang bilang padaku bahwa kau adalah selingan yang menyegarkan, Sehun. Kau membuat dia tertawa. Tapi kalian sebenarnya tidak seimbang. Kau tidak _benar-benar_ memahami dia yang sebenarnya."

"Itu tidak benar!" leherku tercekat. "Aku justru sangat memahami Kai! Kami pergi liburan bersama-sama—"

"Sehun, aku kenal Kai sejak dia berumur lima tahun," Taemin memotongku dengan sikap tak bisa ditawar-tawar lagi. "Aku _jauh_ lebih mengenalnya daripada kau. Hubungan kami sangat dekat, dulu maupun sekarang. Tidak ada yang bisa merubah itu. _Sangat dekat._ Dia cinta sejatiku yang pertama. Kai juga menganggap aku cinta sejatinya."

Kakiku seakan berubah menjadi debu. Wajahku kebas. Tanganku mencengkram pinggiran ranjang besi kuat-kuat. Berusaha membalas dengan komentar pedas dan cerdik… apa saja.

Aku menyipitkan mata menantangnya. "Oh ya? Kalau kau merasa dia adalah cinta sejatimu, kenapa malah menikahi pria lain?"

Sesaat aku melihat Taemin seperti ingin mencekikku dengan selang infus.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu, aku juga pernah melakukan kesalahan. Dan kesalahan terbesarku adalah membiarkan pria-pria seperti Minho dan Seungri memasuki kehidupanku." Dia melempar senyum memuakkannya lagi. "Tapi asal kau tahu saja, _jauh sebelum kalian bertemu_ , Kai datang mengunjungiku disini dan…"

"Dan apa?!" aku berseru marah.

"Kau tahu…" Taemin mengendikkan bahu, ekspresi sinisnya menjadi sangat lemah dan sedih. "Dialah yang melakukan ini padaku. Ayah dari bayi dalam kandunganku. Bukan Seungri. Itu sebabnya aku berusaha mati-matian membujuk pria bodoh itu untuk berpartner dengan Kai lalu mengajaknya kesini. Kami sudah merencanakan ini dari lama. Maafkan aku, Sehun. Aku sudah bilang pada Kai untuk berhenti ragu. Masalahnya dia tidak percaya kalau bayi dalam kandungannya ini benar-benar perbuatan kami. Jadi _kemungkinan besar_ dia menikahimu sebagai selingan untuk mengalihkan stress di kepalanya. Dia tidak siap harus menjadi seorang ayah. Kami berkhianat di belakangmu, Sehun. Aku berkhianat di belakang Seungri. Tapi aku tidak menyesal telah melakukannya. Karena semalam Kai telah sadar dan berjanji padaku. Dia ingin hubungan lama kami kembali."

Cukup. Sudah cukup! Omong kosong! Aku tidak percaya!

"Waktunya memang tidak tepat." Taemin tersenyum manis. "Kai tidak ingin menceritakannya padamu sampai setelah bayi ini lahir. Tapi menurutku, kau berhak mengetahui hal yang sebenarnya. Sudah saatnya kami bersikap jujur dan buka-bukaan. Mending tahu kebenarannya lebih cepat daripada sakit dibelakang."

"Pembohong." geramku dipenuhi kebencian. "Kau bahkan tidak punya bukti kalau bayi sialan itu benar-benar hasil perbuatan Kai. Jangan harap aku termakan bualanmu mentah-mentah."

Senyum manis Taemin berubah jadi senyum penuh kemenangan. "Akui sajalah, Sehun. Kenyataan itu memang menyakitkan. Kalau aku ada di posisimu, mungkin aku juga akan melakukan penyangkalan."

Aku tidak sanggup lagi mendengar suaranya yang manis tapi beracun. Aku lelah sekali dan butuh istirahat. Kepalaku pusing dan rasanya mau meledak.

"Kau salah, Taemin." ujarku sambil menggeleng. "Kau salah mengira. Hubunganku dengan Kai sangat kokoh dan penuh cinta. Kami tertawa, mengobrol, bermesraan…"

Taemin memandangiku dengan iba. "Sehun… Kai hanya pura-pura supaya kau bahagia. Hubungan kalian sudah bubar. Sudah tidak ada lagi."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kusangka hubunganku akan langgeng seumur hidup. Sungguh. Kusangka Kai dan aku akan bersama sampai tua dan ubanan. Atau paling tidak, sampai tua. (Jangan harap aku akan membiarkan rambutku ubanan!)

Tapi kami tidak akan menjadi tua bersama. Kami tidak akan duduk-duduk bersama di bangku taman, atau menonton cucu-cucu kami bermain. Aku bahkan tidak akan melewati usia tiga puluh bersamanya. Hubungan kami gagal.

Setiap kali mencoba bicara dengannya, aku kepingin menangis, jadi aku benar-benar berhenti bicara dan memilih buang muka, menghindari tatapannya.

Awalnya dokter dan para perawat mengira aku menderita penyakit parah, namun setelah diperiksa, mereka memvonis aku hanya terlalu lelah karena banyak pikiran dan mengalami dehidrasi. Mereka membaringkan aku di ranjang ini, lengkap dengan selang infus.

Kai menemaniku sepanjang malam. Namun aku masih belum sanggup bicara dengannya. Jadi aku terus berpura-pura tidur. Bahkan tadi pagi waktu Kai bertanya pelan: "Sehun? Kau sudah bangun?", alih-alih menjawab, aku malah memejamkan mata lagi.

Sekarang dia sedang mandi, jadi aku bisa membuka mata. Kamarnya sangat bagus, dengan dinding-dinding dicat hijau lembut dan bahkan ada sofa kecil. Tapi siapa yang peduli kalau hidupku sudah berakhir? Apa artinya semua ini?!

Jujur saja, aku benar-benar mengira—

Kusangka kami—

Dengan kasar kuseka air mataku. Aku tidak boleh menangis!

"Halo?" pintu terbuka dan seorang perawat masuk sambil mendorong kereta. "Sarapan, miss?"

"Trims," ujarku serak. Lalu duduk sementara perawat merapikan bantal-bantal. Kulahap tiga roti panggang sekaligus bulat-bulat, hanya supaya cacing-cacing di perutku tetap mendapat asupan gizi.

Aku mengecek bayangan wajahku di cermin kotak bedak. Ya Tuhan, kacau sekali. Wajahku masih belepotan make up sisa semalam. Tetesan infus sama sekali tidak membantu apapun.

 _Aku tetap terlihat seperti orang yang terdepak._

Kupandangi bayangan diriku dengan getir. Inilah yang terjadi pada hampir seluruh pasangan di dunia ini. Saat kau mengira semua baik-baik saja dan merasa altar pernikahan sudah di depan mata, tiba-tiba calon suamimu membelot dan menjalin affair kembali dengan mantannya.

Penipu. Betapa bodohnya aku segampang itu percaya pada janji-janji surgawi Kai.

Seorang pria di masa lalu baru saja berniat melecehkan aku dan sekarang pria yang sangat kupercaya berniat membuangku bersama cincin kawin bullshitnya. Apalagi yang lebih sempurna dari itu?

Seharusnya sejak dulu kuprediksi. Seharusnya aku tidak lengah sedikitpun.

Tampak gerakan lain di pintu kamar mandi dan aku langsung menegang. Sejurus kemudian pintu terbuka dan Kai pelan-pelan masuk. Kulihat bayangan hitam di bawah matanya gara-gara semalaman begadang, dan ada luka lecet kecil di dagunya akibat tergores pisau cukur.

Kapok. Biar tahu rasa.

"Kau sudah bangun!" serunya sambil menghampiri ranjang. "Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

Aku mengangguk, mengatupkan bibir rapat-rapat. Aku tidak mau membuat Kai puas melihatku bersedih hati. Aku akan mempertahankan harga diriku, walau itu artinya aku hanya bisa berbicara sepatah dua patah.

"Kau kelihatan lebih sehat," Kai duduk di pinggir tempat tidur dengan wajah yang sangat cemas seolah-olah aku berniat minum cairan pembersih lantai untuk bunuh diri. "Aku mengkhawatirkanmu."

Sekali lagi, suara dingin bernada meyakinkan yang dilontarkan Taemin bergema di benakku: _Kai hanya berpura-pura supaya kau bahagia_. Aku mendongak menatap mata Kai, dalam hati memintanya agar mengaku, mencari-cari kepalsuan di wajahnya. Tapi akting Kai bagus sekali. Calon suami yang prihatin dan penuh cinta, di sisi pembaringan calon istrinya.

Aku paham betul Kai jago dalam urusan humas. Itulah yang membuatnya jadi jutawan seperti sekarang. Tapi baru sekarang aku sadar dia bisa sehebat ini. Baru sekarang aku tahu dia bisa… bermuka dua.

"Sehun?" Kai menatap wajahku dengan pandangan menyelidik. "Semua baik-baik saja?"

Aku memicingkan mata, "Tidak. Sama sekali _tidak_. Aku sudah tahu semuanya."

"Kau sudah tahu?" Nadanya tetap tenang, namun sorot matanya langsung waspada. "Tahu apa?"

"Jangan pura-pura, oke?" aku menelan ludah dengan susah payah. "Aku sudah melihat yang semalam."

Ekspresi waspada Kai meningkat. "Hun, tenang sayang. Dengar dulu. Yang semalam itu—"

"Taemin juga sudah menceritakan semuanya padaku. Dia menceritakan semua yang terjadi diantara kalian." tatapanku kian tajam dan menusuk.

"Dia menceritakannya padamu?" Kai kontan berdiri dan terperanjat. "Dia tidak berhak—" Kai menghentikan kata-katanya lalu berbalik. Aku merasakan tamparan paling menyakitkan jauh di lubuk hatiku.

Mendadak aku merasa tak sanggup melakukannya lagi. Aku tidak bisa lagi bersikap berwibawa dan dewasa. Aku ingin menjerit dan berteriak-teriak. Aku ingin menangis sejadi-jadinya sambil melempar barang-barang.

"Kai… pergi sajalah!" suaraku nyaris menyerupai bisikan. "Aku tidak mau membicarakannya. Aku lelah."

"Baiklah."

Baiklah?

Itu saja?!

Entah bagaimana aku masih berharap Kai akan merangkulku, menjelaskan semuanya, dan menyatakan cinta padaku. Namun secuil harapan itu lenyap sudah. Semua sudah berakhir.

"Sehun—"

"Pergilah. Aku tidak apa-apa." aku berbalik memunggunginya lalu menarik selimut sampai ke kepala.

"Sayang—"

"Kau tidak dengar aku bilang apa? Pergi." usirku masih betah memandangi dinding rumah sakit yang bercat hijau.

"Kita harus membicarakan masalah ini. Aku harus menjelaskan!" Ngotot juga dia.

Tidak. Tidak. Aku tidak mau dengar penjelasan tentang bagaimana dia tiba-tiba jatuh cinta kembali pada Taemin, bahwa dia tidak pernah bermaksud menyakiti hatiku tapi tak berdaya, dan bahwa dia akan tetap menganggapku sebagai teman baik setelah kejadian ini.

Aku lebih suka tidak mengetahui semuanya, sampai kapanpun!

"Kai tinggalkan aku sendiri!" semburku tanpa menoleh. "Sudah kubilang aku tidak ingin membicarakannya. Lagipula staminaku sedang tidak stabil, harusnya kau tidak boleh membuatku gusar."

"Oke, oke. Kau benar. Baiklah. Aku akan pergi. Puas?"

Aku mendengarnya melintasi kamar, langkah-langkah kakinya lamban dan enggan.

"Nanti aku akan datang lagi menemuimu setelah kau benar-benar baikan. Mungkin sekitar jam makan siang."

Apa maksudnya dia akan menemuiku? Untuk meminta kembali cincin di jariku dan memasangkannya di jari Taemin? Untuk bilang padaku bahwa dia akan tetap bertanggung jawab dengan mengirimi uang bulanan dan rajin-rajin mengunjungi anak hasil perbuatan kami di pantai semalam?

Aku tidak menyahut. Suasana sunyi, aku tahu Kai masih disana, menunggu. Tapi akhirnya aku mendengar pintu dibuka dan ditutup, disusul kemudian suara langkah kaki pelan menjauhi koridor.

Kutunggu sepuluh menit sebelum mengangkat kepala. Aku merasa seperti melayang dan tidak nyata. Rasanya seperti bermimpi.

 _Hubungan kami berakhir_. Kata-kata itu berputar-putar lagi dalam kepalaku. Kedengarannya tidak masuk akal. Otakku seperti tidak bisa menerimanya. Rasanya baru kemarin malam kami bermesra-mesraan, membicarakan masa depan, bermalas-malasan di tepi pantai…

Hatiku berdenyut nyeri dan tiba-tiba saja air mata mengalir deras di pipiku. Kubenamkan wajahku yang basah ke bantal. Tega benar Kai meninggalkan aku! Apa dia tidak menikmati hubungan singkat kami? Bukankah kami bersenang-senang bersama?

Tanpa bisa dicegah, suara dingin Taemin yang penuh kebencian menyusup ke kepalaku, _"Kau selingan yang menyegarkan, Sehun. Kau membuatnya tertawa. Tapi kalian sebenarnya tidak seimbang."_

Sapi tolol. Jahat! Jahat… sok keren…

Aku tidak boleh menyerah semudah ini. Entah mengapa aku merasa hubungan kami masih bisa diselamatkan. Jika dengan ucapan tidak mampu… maka aku harus menulisnya lewat pesan singkat. Menuliskannya lewat barisan paragraf. Aku tidak tahu itu ilham darimana, tapi kayaknya bakal ampuh. Aku akan menulis sms terbaik dan tercengeng yang pernah kutulis sepanjang hidupku. Aku akan mencurahkan semua perasaanku disitu.

Aku akan menyelamatkan hubungan kami. Kai juga pasti tidak mau jadi perusak dalam rumah tangga orang. Aku tahu itu. Aku _yakin_ dia tidak mau.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Semalam kau berjanji akan mencintaiku selamanya. Aku tahu ada banyak wanita lain di luar sana yang mungkin lebih pandai bermain polo air atau mengadakan konser piano besar-besaran.**_

 _ **Aku tahu kau menjalin…**_

Aku tidak sanggup menulis kata "affair", benar-benar tidak sanggup. Aku akan membuat tanda garis saja, seperti yang dulu sering dijumpai di buku-buku kuno.

 _ **Aku tahu kau menjalin_ Tapi itu tidak harus menghancurkan segalanya. Aku bersedia melupakan masa lalumu, Kai. Karena aku yakin bahwa kita ditakdirkan untuk selalu bersama. Kau, aku dan calon bayi kita.**_

 _ **Kita bisa menjadi keluarga bahagia. Aku yakin itu. Kumohon, jangan tinggalkan aku. Mungkin diam-diam kau takut menjadi orangtua, tapi bersama kita pasti bisa! Seperti yang pernah kau katakan waktu kapan itu di pesawat, sebelum aku tertidur, kau bilang ini petualangan terbesar yang akan kita jalani.**_

Aku berhenti menulis untuk menyeka mata dan ingusku yang berleleran. Aku harus mengirim sms cengeng ini sekarang. Aku ingin Kai luluh saat membacanya dan berpikir dua kali sebelum bertekad mencampakkan aku.

 _ **Kai, kalau kau masih mencintaiku dan ingin menyelamatkan hubungan kita, temui aku di pantai tempat kau mengucapkan janji setia. Pukul enam sore hari ini. Aku akan menunggumu.**_

 _ **Kekasihmu tercinta, Sehun.**_

Bersamaan dengan gerakan jempolku menekan tombol 'Send', mendadak layar ponselku berkelap-kelip. Ada panggilan masuk dari Baekhyun.

Baekhyun?

Tumben. Ada apa ya dia menelpon disaat begini? Mau minta oleh-oleh?

"Hai!" seruku dengan nada dipaksa ceria. "Apa kabar?"

"Aku baik-baik saja. Kudengar-dengar dari Yixing kau sedang liburan di Karibia?"

Aku mengangguk, begitu sadar Baekhyun tak bisa melihatnya, aku buru-buru menjawab. "Iya. Kenapa memangnya? Mau menagih oleh-olehmu sekarang?"

Dia tertawa merdu. "Bukan, ah! Jangan berprasangka jelek begitu, dong. Belum apa-apa kau sudah memfitnahku. Aku kan cuma mau mengabari kalau kami sudah tiba di Turks and Caicos."

Hah? Kami?

Aku berkerut bingung. "Kami?"

"Iya, kami. Aku dan Jinyoung." jawabnya enteng.

Astaganaga. Mereka terbang menyusulku kesini? Tak mungkin! Dia bercanda kan?

"Tunggu, tunggu… kalian sudah tiba… disini? Beneran? Untuk apa?" tanyaku tanpa sadar terdengar ketus.

"Ya liburanlah! Ini kan Karibia, helooo!"

Sadar aku tidak mungkin menyuruh Baekhyun dan Jinyoung pulang kembali ke Korea, jadi aku memberi ucapan selamat. "Wow, selamat ya."

Perempuan itu berdecak. "Ucapan selamatnya bisa nanti saja? Jemput kami di bandara sekarang, ya? Kami ling-lung dan tampak bodoh seperti anak hilang. Tadi aku sempat digoda bapak-bapak tukang kereta keledai. Aku takuuut. Mungkin dia masih memata-matai kami. Aku takut diculiiik!" Baekhyun merengek dengan suara mencicit cemprengnya. "Cepat. Ini situasi darurat. Jemput sekarang! Oke? Bye."

Kuletakkan ponsel di tempat tidur, berusaha menghimpun semangat. Seumur-umur, belum pernah aku merasa tidak semangat bertemu teman-teman baikku.

Aku jelek dan berantakan, wajahku belepotan air mata dan ingus, rambutku awut-awutan, hubunganku diambang kehancuran… aku bergetar sedih… kemudian bayanganku tertumbuk pada cermin yang tertempel di tembok. Membungkuk, kepala tertunduk, terlihat lemah dan kecil sekali. Aku tampak kalah. Aku tampak menyedihkan.

Bagai disambat gledek, lima detik kemudian aku spontan duduk tegak.

Apa-apaan sih? Memangnya hidup harus berakhir hanya karena cowokku selingkuh? Tak usah ya! Aku tidak mau mengasihani diriku sendiri. Aku tidak mau menyerah. Mungkin hubunganku hancur berkeping-keping, tapi aku tetap bisa menjadi cewek gaul yang energik dan penuh semangat. Itu dia! Aku akan jalan-jalan sepuasnya bersama teman-temanku dan melupakan semua ini. Dari semenjak datang aku sama sekali belum pernah mengunjungi waterparknya. Aku akan kesana dan berjemur diatas ban karet sambil pakai kacamata hitam, bersantai-santai di sungai malas. Melupakan semuanya seolah tidak pernah terjadi apa-apa.

Kuangkat ponsel ke telingaku lagi. "Hei, Baekhyun?" suaraku berubah riang gembira. "Aku bisa kok menjemputmu. Kalau perlu kita menjelajahi pulau ini. Pasti seru!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hun, lagi-lagi kau menggertakkan gigi," tegur Jinyoung sabar. "Hentikan. Kau harus berhenti memikirkan Kai dan wanita itu, tidak baik buat kesehatan."

Mereka sudah tiba beberapa menit yang lalu dan aku langsung buru-buru merapikan diri, menyemprotkan parfum dan memakai lip gloss, hanya agar bibirku tidak terlihat sepucat zombie anemia. Kemudian kabur ke bandara sembunyi-sembunyi seperti orang kalap yang takut ketahuan suami sintingnya. Di sepanjang perjalanan dari bandara ke hotel, aku segera menumpahkan segala unek-unekku ke mereka, padahal tadinya aku berencana menyimpan masalah ini dan melupakannya. Berharap itu akan meluap terbawa angin atau hanyut bersama ombak. Tapi aku tidak bisa. Seperti ada batu bata seberat seribu ton yang mengganjal di dalam. Begitu sudah kulampiaskan semuanya, sekarang perasaanku agak mendingan meskipun sisa-sisa rasa gondoknya masih ada.

"Jinnie benar, karena kita sudah ada disini, sebaiknya mari kita bersenang-senang dan lupakan tetek bengek soal lelaki." tukas Baekhyun sambil memonyongkan bibir dan mengolesinya dengan lipbalm warna pink. "Aku juga sedang ribut dengan Daehyun. Yaa… tahu sendirilah. Persoalan remeh tentang nama anak yang cocok sama zodiak dan golongan darah, pokoknya tidak penting. Kukira dengan datang kemari dan melihat temanku bahagia, aku bisa ikut tertular kebahagiaan kalian. Eh, ternyata kalian juga lagi tidak terlilit masalah."

Aku menunduk murung, "Maaf mengecewakan."

Baekhyun menutup cermin bedak setelah puas mengagumi muka mulus bebas jerawatnya. "Nah, tidak perlu minta maaf. Just… have fun, darling. Jangan bersedih lagi. Sudah tidak jaman bersedih karena cowok. Cowok-cowoklah yang harusnya bersedih karena kita. Betul tidak?" dia menoleh ke Jinyoung.

Jinyoung mengangguk-angguk, "Betul banget! Lupakan saja para jerk sok keren itu. Kita akan bersenang-senang sepuasnya. Yuhuu!" jeritnya norak dan mengundang pelototan dari beberapa pejalan kaki.

Aku menatap Jinyoung penuh tanya. "Memangnya kau juga sedang ribut?"

Dia meringis malu sambil menurunkan kedua ketiaknya yang terangkat. "Mmm… tidak sih. Aku malah mau menikah dua bulan lagi."

Wah. Semua orang disekelilingku ramai-ramai akan membina rumah tangga bahagia, sementara aku? Rasanya ingin kulempar cincin ini ke laut.

Aku tak boleh egois, aku harus menunjukkan perasaan bahagia. Biar bagaimanapun ini teman gengku sendiri, aku harus ikut bersenang-senang untuknya. "Wow! Really? Congratz! Selamat ya, dear!" aku memeluk Jinyoung histeris.

Jinyoung menepuk-nepuk punggungku dengan ekpresi berbinar-binar haru. "Thank you. Semoga cepat nyu—maksudku, semoga kau cepat menemukan ganti yang terbaik."

Aku tidak yakin aku bisa mendapatkan pengganti yang lebih baik dari Kai. Tapi aku tetap memaksakan diri tersenyum cerah. "Iya. Amin. Terima kasih. Kuharap kalian langgeng selamanya."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun menyarankan kami mencoba wahana yang bisa menghilangkan stress dengan cara berteriak sekeras-kerasnya. Jadi kami bertiga—dengan bikini paling minim dan paling seksi yang pernah kami miliki—berdiri di depan seluncuran paling ekstrem dan paling besar di taman waterparks ini. Gigantic Waterslides.

Bak komandan pasukan garis depan yang siap mati di medan perang, Baekhyun menatap aku dan Jinyoung bergantian, "Kalian siap?"

"Siap!" kami menjawab kompak dan mantab.

Waktu naik meniti tangga pelan-pelan, aku berusaha keras tidak melihat kebawah. Prinsipku: pokoknya naik dulu, takut belakangan. Rasanya begitu jauh dan begitu tinggi. Seumur hidup aku memang belum pernah memanjat naik ke menara Eiffel, tapi sensasinya pasti tidak jauh beda dengan ini. Capek dan menegangkan.

"Heeeii, lihat aku!" seru Jinyoung melambaikan tangan di depan mulut seluncuran di seberang sana. Sementara seorang petugas membawakan pelampung raksasa berbentuk punggung kura-kura yang ada pegangannya. Jinyoung duduk diatas pelampung, sudah siap menerima takdirnya. Ketika petugas mendorong pelampungnya kedepan, Jinyoung berteriak penuh semangat dan meluncur secepat kilat, melesat terbang lalu menghilang di tikungan depan.

Pas tiba gilirannya Baekhyun, hormon adrenalin berpacu semakin deras ke seluruh tubuhku. Sebentar lagi giliranku akan tiba. Sudah terlambat. Sudah tidak bisa mundur lagi.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" lengkingan Baekhyun menampar gendang telingaku. Astaga. Apa dia tidak bisa lebih kalem sedikit?

"Ini, silahkan." Petugas mengangsurkan pelampung di dekat kakiku dan selama beberapa detik aku hanya terpaku seperti patung batu. Tak bergerak sama sekali.

Aku menelan ludah gugup. "Apa kira-kira ini… aman? Aku tidak bakal geger otak kan?" tanyaku memastikan.

Si petugas tertawa ringan. "Tidak, miss. Saya jamin seratus persen. Jika anda geger otak, anda bisa melayangkan surat protes langsung ke pihak kami. Nanti kami yang bayar biaya rumah sakitnya."

Ha. Ha. Lucu sekali.

"Bisa cepat sedikit, miss? Dibelakang anda masih banyak antrian yang menunggu."

Tepat saat aku menoleh kebelakang, dua puluh lebih pasang mata sedang menatapku dengan pandangan sadis.

Sambil berusaha untuk tidak gemetaran, aku duduk diatas pelampung karet. Inilah saatnya. Aku akan didorong. Aku akan melewati kelokan-kelokan tajam nan mematikan itu. Tubuhku akan terlempar kesana-kemari. Aku harus tutup mata. Aku bertekad tidak akan membukanya kalau belum sampai dibawah. Atau bisa jadi aku akan tutup mata sambil berteriak dengan wajah secantik mungkin. Jaga-jaga saja siapa tahu ada candid cam tersembunyi yang memotretku diam-diam. Jangan sampai ekspresi mangap konyol super anehku dipajang dan diperlihatkan ke turis-turis lain.

"Are you ready?" pertanyaan si petugas terdengar bagai ledakan pistol.

"Y-yes…?" jawabku mencicit seperti tikus gepeng terlindas ban mobil.

"Satu… dua… TIGA!"

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ya Tuhan.

Mulutku lebar sekali.

"Ayo kita coba yang lain." Jinyoung terlihat paling semangat dan antusias daritadi.

Baekhyun mengipasi dirinya dengan kipas berbentuk buah semangka. Semangka gaul yang bisa pakai kacamata hitam ala Brad Pitt. "Oke, apa saja, tapi jangan sungai malas."

Aku melotot tak terima, "Kenapa? Itu kan asik. Kita bisa berjemur diatas ban karet bundar sambil minum soft drink."

Baekhyun mencibir. "Lebih enak berjemur di pinggir pantai sambil cuci mata, menonton bule-bule cakep lewat. Aku sudah bawa persediaan sunblock satu botol. Kau belum mengunjungi pantainya atau sudah?"

Aku masih belum siap menceritakan bagian aku dan Kai menghabiskan waktu berdua di pantai sambil diam-diam bikin anak.

"Belum." jawabku sambil menggeleng pelan. Secara harfiah aku tidak berbohong kan? Toh, aku memang belum mengunjungi bagian pantainya yang penuh sesak manusia. Kalau yang sepi senyap sih sudah. Hehe.

"Ke pantainya nanti saja!" Jinyoung mengibaskan tangan tak setuju. "Kita belum benar-benar menikmati waterpark. Ayo coba flying fox dulu."

Kami bertiga mencoba flying fox sesuai perkataan Jinyoung. Dan harus kuakui aku berteriak keras lagi kali ini.

"Hei, hei… itu surf simulator kayaknya seru!" Jinyoung menarik tangan kami berdua sebelum Baekhyun sempat protes.

Surf simulatornya payah! Aku tergelincir terus dan kebanyakan surfing dengan gaya jongkok daripada berdiri. Well, at least, cukup menghibur. Baekhyun dan Jinyoung malah lebih parah lagi, kalau aku bisa surfing dengan gaya jongkok, mereka cuma bisa surfing dengan gaya tengkurap, alias berpelukan ke papan surfing kuat-kuat.

Kami lomba lari dari surf simulator ke water cannons seperti bocah-bocah kelainan jiwa lalu berteriak sambil melompat-lompat girang begitu meriam-meriam raksasa berbentuk mulut dinosaurus menembakkan bom air secara bertubi-tubi ke tubuh kami. Kami mengulanginya sebanyak tujuh kali sampai ditegur oleh seorang petugas karena terlalu berisik.

Setelah capek lari-larian, kami bersantai di swim-up bar. Memesan minuman tiga melon squash yang langsung disambung dengan tiga mixberry dan tiga Tropical juice. Gara-gara kebanyakan minum perutku jadi kembung.

Baekhyun menyesap habis minumannya lalu menggebrak meja bar dengan gelas. "Beach time, bitches!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ahhh…

Enaknya jadi wanita bebas. Berbaring di pantai beralaskan tikar dengan teman-teman gengmu yang cantik. Memandangi sang mentari bersinar cerah dari balik kacamata kami. Merasakan tiupan angin pantai yang lembut menerpa rambutmu dan menerbangkan beberapa helai. Mendengar suara anak-anak kecil tertawa dan bermain-main pasir. Menatap ke langit biru cerah dengan burung-burung camar yang kelihatan sangat bahagia bersama keluarga mereka. Berlindung dibawah bayang-bayang payung sambil sesekali makan snack keripik kentang dan mendengarkan musik hiphop dari radio portable milik Jinyoung. Tertawa cekikikan saat sekelompok bule-bule muda lewat dan menggoda kami. Menggosipkan model-model berkaki kurus di majalah fashion.

Senangnya…

Inilah yang dinamakan _hidup_!

Tidak ada cowok psikopat mesum brengsek dari masa lalu, tidak ada calon suami tukang selingkuh, tidak ada wanita hamil tukang rebut cowok orang dan tidak ada cincin kawin. Aku bahkan lupa menyimpan benda itu dimana tadi. Barangkali ada di saku jaket Baekhyun. Aku sempat menitipkannya waktu kami beli gulali tadi. Atau… waktu kami main voli? Ah, terserahlah.

"Sehun, tadi kau sudah pesan es kelapa kan?" tanya Baekhyun masih mengipas-ngipasi dirinya dengan semangka gaul.

Aku mengangguk sambil senyam-senyum bahagia. "Sudah tadi. Mungkin lima menit lagi datang."

"Awas ya, kalau lebih dari lima menit, kau yang bayari kami." ancam Jinyoung sambil mengunyah keripik.

"Beres deh," jawabku asal. "Oh iya, ngomong-ngomong, aku lupa bertanya kenapa Yixing tidak ikut."

"Kalau Yixing jangan ditanya deh." Baekhyun mendengus. "Ibu pilot yang satu itu sibuknya bukan main. Terbang sana-sini tidak pernah mengajak-ajak kita."

Jinyoung terkekeh. "Itu 'kan sudah tugasnya. Kalau aku jadi dia, aku juga malas mengajak bebek betina bawel."

"Oi! Aku bukan bebek betina bawel! Rubah genit!"

"Aku bukan rubah genit! Kau memang bebek bawel! Berisik!"

"Kau yang berisik! Bawel!"

Haaa… anginnya enak. Mataku sayup-sayup. Sebentar lagi aku akan berada di alam mimpi, bersama keluarga burung-burung camar yang bahagia itu.

Oh… aku… sudah… tidak… tahan… lagi.

Waktunya tidur.

Tunggu dulu… perasaan aku belum benar-benar terlelap, kenapa aku bisa memimpikan Kai datang? Itu Kai atau tukang es kelapa? Kenapa ekspresinya seperti itu? Apa? Apa yang dia katakan?

"Sehun."

Wah, tempat ini luar biasa. Tukang es kelapanya bisa tahu namaku.

"Sehun!"

Aku terlonjak bangun begitu merasakan tepukan keras di bahuku.

Raut wajahku kontan membeku begitu sadar siapa oknum yang saat ini tengah berdiri di depan kami.

Sial. Bukan penjual es kelapa. Tapi KAI!

Dia memakai kaos asal-asalan. Rambutnya berantakan. Risleting celananya belum tertutup dengan benar. Wajahnya berkeringat. Dan napasnya ngos-ngosan. Kelihatan seperti orang yang habis berlari mengejar kereta.

God, jangan bilang dia sudah berlari mengelilingi pulau untuk mencariku?

"Apa-apaan ini?" sergahnya tanpa basa-basi, mengacungkan ponsel ke mataku.

Kubalas tatapannya, kaget bukan kepalang. Ini tidak benar. Seharusnya dia menemuiku di pantai yang satunya jam enam sore nanti! Bukan disini, di pantai yang penuh sesak manusia, dengan penampilan awut-awutan dan tidak ada romantis-romantisnya sama sekali.

"Aku… aku…" mendadak aku terjangkit penyakit gagap. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" ulang Kai tak percaya. "Aku bereaksi terhadap sms ini! Setiap kali kutelpon kau tidak pernah mengangkat, aku sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Apa-apaan _'temui aku di pantai jam enam sore'_? Omong kosong macam apa ini?"

Omong kosong?

"Itu bukan omong kosong!" pekikku tersinggung. "Aku berusaha menyelamatkan hubungan kita—"

"Menyelamatkan hubungan kita?" dia menatapku bengong. "Di pantai?"

Ya ampun. Kai lemot disaat yang tak tepat. "Di film-film kan begitu! Seharusnya kau datang kesana, kita melihat sunset bersama lagi dan suasana menjadi indah, seperti di film-film!"

Suaraku tercekat karena kecewa. Padahal aku benar-benar mengira ini akan berhasil. Kusangka Kai akan datang kesana, lalu kami menghambur ke pelukan masing-masing, dan kembali menjadi pasangan utuh yang bahagia.

"Oke. Jelas ada sesuatu yang tak kupahami disini," Kai menggaruk-garuk kepalanya sambil mengerutkan kening pada layar ponsel. "Isinya tidak ada yang masuk akal sama sekali. _'Aku tahu kau menjalin_'_. Apa? Aku menjalin apa? Simpul? Benang? Tali sepatu?"

Si kunyuk ini meledekku! Tujuannya datang kesini cuma untuk mengkritik isi pesan yang sudah kutulis dengan segenap jiwa raga. Aku tak tahan lagi!

"Affair!" teriakku emosi. "Affair! Kau menjalin affair dengan Taemin! Aku sudah mengetahui semuanya! Kupikir tujuanmu datang kesini untuk memperbaiki lagi hubungan kita, ternyata tidak, jadi silahkan pergi sekarang." aku mendengus kesal sambil buang muka.

"Aku apa?!" Kai benar-benar melotot lebar, bola matanya seperti akan berhamburan keluar. "Sehun, kau bercanda ya?"

"Ya, kau benar. Aku memang bercanda." Aku buru-buru beranjak pergi tapi tangan Kai lebih sigap menyambar pergelangan tanganku kuat-kuat.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi," ucapnya dengan tatapan menakutkan. "Mendadak aku dikirimi sms begini dan kau menuduhku punya affair. Jangan kira aku akan membiarkanmu kabur lagi kali ini tanpa penjelasan."

Omg. Memangnya Kai habis ditabrak kereta keledai? Atau ada orang yang iseng-iseng memukul kepalanya?

"Taemin sendiri yang bilang padaku!" bentakku saking frustasinya. "Dia bilang bahwa selama ini kau cuma berpura-pura untuk membahagiakan aku. Waktu aku menyinggung soal Taemin di rumah sakit, tiba-tiba kau berdiri dengan raut muka bersalah. Rahasia gelap apalagi yang kau sembunyikan dariku, Kai?"

"Yang kumaksud bukan affair!" Kai ikut meledak. "Aku memang bercerita pada Taemin waktu kau dan Seungri menghilang ke toilet, tapi bukan soal hubungan! Aku menceritakan tentang rencana pernikahan kita pada Taemin. Aku meminta sarannya dimana tempat yang bagus untuk melangsungkan acara pernikahan. Aku kaget waktu kau bilang Taemin sudah bercerita semuanya padamu, padahal aku menyuruh dia berjanji untuk merahasiakannya dulu. Kukira soal pernikahan itu. Ternyata hanya omong kosong lainnya."

"Aa…" kemarahan dan emosiku meluap begitu saja. "Apa?"

Tiba-tiba aku melihat seorang anak bersin sambil menjatuhkan es krimnya di istana pasir. Lalu seluruh pengunjung pantai—termasuk Jinyoung dan Baekhyun—memandangi kami seolah sedang menonton siaran telenovela gratis. Suasana hening. Tidak ada lagi yang bermain-main bola voli atau layangan. Kayaknya kami memang pasangan yang paling mencolok dan menarik perhatian.

Kai menghela napas. "Ayo kita pulang. Ini bukan tempat yang pas untuk mengobrol serius."

"Aku setuju. Kita pulang saja," aku menoleh ke teman-temanku dan memasang senyum bersahabat. "Maaf ya aku tidak bisa lama-lama menemani kalian."

Baekhyun mengibas-ngibaskan tangan berlebihan. "Ah, tidak apa-apa. Santai saja! Kami biasa kok keluyuran berdua."

Jinyoung sumringah. "Iya, jangan khawatir. Selesaikan dulu masalah kalian. Nanti kalau sudah beres baru kita jalan-jalan lagi, oke?"

Aku mengacungkan kedua jempolku. "Oke."

"Eh, eh, Sehun!" seruan Baekhyun membatalkan niatku untuk melangkah. "Ini. Jangan lupa. Ditunggu lho undangannya."

Aku mendengus geli melihat cincin yang diserahkan Baekhyun. Kutatap dua wajah nyengir di depanku bergantian.

"Ssst!" aku meletakkan telunjuk di bibir sambil membungkukkan badan seperti pemain sepakbola yang hendak membisiki teman-teman setimnya strategi rahasia. "Kami memang akan menikah dalam waktu dekat ini."

"Sehun." deheman Kai membuyarkan acara gosip-gosip tetangga kami. "Ayo cepat."

"Bye, girls!"

Dua orang itu kompak melambaikan tangan heboh.

"Daaahh, Hunnie sayang!"

"Jatah es kelapamu untukku ya!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kai masuk ke dalam kamar dan aku menutup pintunya. Sesaat tidak ada yang berbicara. Aku tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Ini benar-benar diluar perkiraanku.

"Sehun…" akhirnya Kai buka mulut juga. "Aku tidak tahu darimana kau punya pikiran seperti itu." Kai menghembuskan napas panjang dan keras. "Aku sedang mengurusi pekerjaanku dan berbagai macam masalah kontrak tapi kau malah menuduh aku punya affair dengan Taemin."

Aku memutar bola mata. "Taemin sudah mengakuinya."

Kai tampak agak terkejut. "Tidak mungkin dia bilang begitu."

"Mungkin saja!" bantahku. "Dia bilang kau akan meninggalkan aku demi bayi dalam perutnya. Dia bilang—" aku menggigir bibir. Terlalu menyakitkan mengingat semua yang dikatakan Taemin.

"Ini… benar-benar… gila." Kai menggeleng-geleng takjub, kelihatan terpukul.

Aku menatap wajah Kai, sangsi. "Jadi kau benar-benar tidak menjalin hubungan dengannya? Sama sekali tidak?"

Kai mencengkram rambut dan memejamkan mata sebentar. Seperti mati-matian menekan kesabarannya. "Mengapa kau mengira ada apa-apa?"

"Mengapa?" kupandangi dia tak yakin. "Kai… _are you serious_? Aku harus mulai darimana? Dari pertemuan diam-diam kalian jauh sebelum kau mengenalku atau dari dansa waltz intim, garis miring, ciuman mesra yang kalian lakukan?"

"Hun, kami _tak pernah_ bertemu diam-diam. Aku juga tidak mengerti kenapa dia mengaku-aku bayi itu hasil hubungan kami. Aku tidak tahu Taemin akan bertindak senekat itu. _Please,_ berhentilah menuduhku yang aneh-aneh," Kai memohon dengan tatapan sayu dan lembut. "Ciuman yang semalam bukan sesuatu yang kuharapkan, tiba-tiba dia memajukan wajahnya padahal niat awal kami hanya berdansa. Dan kemudian aku menemukanmu pingsan…." Kai menghela napas lagi sambil mengusap-usap keningnya. "Maafkan aku, sayang. Kalau tahu ini semua akan terjadi, harusnya aku tidak mengajakmu kesini." Dia tidak berbohong. Aku bisa melihat itu dari raut wajahnya yang penuh penyesalan.

Tapi kalau begitu, mengapa Taemin berkata… mengapa dia bilang begitu…

"Taemin bilang, kau akan meninggalkan aku demi dia." Suaraku bergetar dan naik-turun. "Katanya kau tidak ingin menyakitiku dengan berpura-pura membahagiakan aku. Dia bilang aku cuma selingan…" Tak bisa ditahan lagi. Air mataku mengalir turun dan aku terisak di depan Kai.

"Meninggalkanmu? Sayangku, kemarilah." Kai memelukku erat-erat dan aku langsung membenamkan kepalaku di dadanya, air mataku menyebar dan membasahi kaosnya. "Aku cinta padamu," ucap Kai tegas. "Aku tidak mungkin meninggalkanmu. Atau calon bayi kita."

Kai mengeratkan pelukannya, mengusap-usap rambutku dan mencium puncak kepalaku penuh kasih sayang, disitulah aku sadar dia tak pernah bermaksud meninggalkan aku. Dia tak pernah menjalin hubungan terlarang atau menciptakan monster dalam perut Taemin. Semua itu cuma akal-akalan iblis wanita beracun itu untuk membalasku. Untuk… astaga…

Betul juga!

Jangan bilang Taemin melihat apa yang Seungri lakukan padaku kemudian salah paham dan mengira kami bermain api dibelakangnya?

"Ehm… sayang," aku mendongak menatap Kai dengan mata sembab dan hidung meler. "Ada yang ingin kutanyakan."

"Apa?" dia menyeka pipiku yang belepotan pakai jempol.

"Waktu… waktu aku dan Seungri ke toilet, apa Taemin juga sempat minta izin ke toilet?"

Kai berpikir sebentar kemudian mengangguk. "Ya. Dia memang sempat ke belakang sebentar. Setelah dari situ tiba-tiba datang lalu mengajakku berdansa. Agak aneh juga sih perubahan moodnya itu."

Gotcha! Semua terasa masuk akal sekarang. Benang merah yang putus dan potongan puzzle yang hilang seperti tersambung kembali dengan sendirinya. Ya ampun. Kenapa baru terpikir sekarang ya?

"Sehun? Ada apa? Apa masih ada yang tidak kuketahui?"

Aku mengangguk sambil memandangi jari-jari kaki cowokku, tidak berani menatap langsung matanya. "Kai, sejujurnya… masih ada satu masalah lagi."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Gawat.

Harusnya aku tidak menceritakan itu pada Kai.

Sekarang dia terlihat sebelas-dua belas dengan kaki tangan boneka SAW yang siap menculik manusia untuk dijadikan kelinci percobaan alat-alat pemutilasi tubuh.

Kayaknya aku telah membuat suatu kesalahan. Karena waktu berulang kali kutanya apa dia masih punya niat untuk menggelar pertandingan tinju, smackdown atau semacamnya, Kai hanya menggeleng sambil tersenyum miring penuh rahasia. Jenis senyuman yang hanya bisa kalian dapatkan di toko obat-obatan terlarang. Bukan berarti aku pernah mengunjungi toko obat-obatan terlarang, tapi… aduh, apa ya, pokoknya raut wajah Kai terlihat mengerikan sekali. Aku saja tidak sanggup memandanginya berlama-lama. Sampai-sampai aku jadi paranoid sendiri membayangkan Kai diam-diam menyusupkan seperangkat alat perkakas pembunuhan di tas koper hitamnya. Kalau tidak, untuk apa coba dia bawa-bawa tas koper ke rumah Seungri?

Oke. Tenang, Sehun. Tenang. Kemarin Kai juga bawa-bawa tas koper hitam, berarti itu bukan apa-apa. _Cuma tas koper biasa._ Tidak ada alat perkakas pembunuhan di dalamnya.

Tenang, tenang, tenang.

Aku membisikkan kalimat 'tenang, tenang, tenang' sebanyak-banyaknya bagaikan mantra penghipnotis ajaib, berharap dengan begitu aku akan tenang dan terbebas dari pikiran negatif.

Tapi tetap saja tidak bisa!

Aku tak bisa tenang!

Kai pasti akan bertindak. Dia pasti akan melakukan sesuatu. Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan. Aku punya rencana lain yang lebih brilian untuk membalas Seungri. Yang jelas, rencana ini pastinya akan membuat Seungri betul-betul kapok dan berpikir dua kali untuk bertindak nekat lagi.

Jadi begitu dia membalas smsku yang intinya menyuruhku untuk datang menemuinya sendirian tanpa membawa pasukan atau mata-mata kepolisian, tanpa pikir panjang aku langsung menerima tantangannya. Aku tahu ini darurat dan pasti dia sedang merencanakan niat busuk lain. Seungri tidak akan melepaskanku semudah itu.

Mungkin agak nekat datang menumbalkan diri sendiri kedalam kandang siluman buaya. Tapi aku tidak punya pilihan lain. Aku tak boleh kabur atau bersembunyi lagi seperti gadis kecil yang lemah dan ketakutan. Sudah saatnya untuk 'memukul' balik. Hanya inilah satu-satunya jalan agar aku bisa terbebas dari terror mimpi buruk. Selama-lamanya! Habis gara-gara dia aku sampai berselisih paham dengan Taemin si wanita ular itu.

Seungri mengajakku ketemuan di sebuah mess atau kos-kosan? Wisma? Atau entah apalah namanya. Yang jelas ini penginapan paling terburuk yang pernah kulihat di pulau ini. Berdiri menjulang dengan angkuhnya di tengah-tengah permukiman kumuh masyarakat kelas bawah dan gerbang masuknya hanya bisa dilewati via lorong sempit yang bau kaki tikus mati.

Lokasinya cukup sulit dicari sampai-sampai kusir kereta keledai yang kutumpangi harus bertanya di empat kedai kecil, kios makanan, bengkel tambal ban, dan seorang pemuda berambut afro yang duduk-duduk bengong menunggu pacarnya yang tak kunjung tiba.

Apa benar ini alamatnya? Aku mengamati bangunan di balik tembok dan gerbang tinggi di depanku. Masih merasa kurang yakin. Mending cek langsung ke orang yang bersangkutan.

Cuma dua kali nada tunggu Seungri dan langsung mengangkat panggilan masuk dariku.

"Halo, _sweety_? Sudah sampai dimana? Ini sudah jam delapan lewat lho, _sayang_. Jangan coba-coba kabur ya."

Aku meringis mual. Ya ampun orang ini. Makin tua makin bertambah kadar kenorakannya. "Saya sudah di depan gerbang. Saya tidak akan kabur. Hanya mau memastikan saya tidak berada di tempat yang salah." jawabku dingin dan jutek.

Seungri tertawa picik. "Kalau dindingnya tinggi dan gerbangnya hitam, itu sudah betul. Tinggal masuk dan tanya kamar B8 sama satpamnya."

"Tunggu, tunggu, saya tidak mau menemui anda di dalam kamar!" tegasku galak.

Dia berdecak kesal dan kayaknya tersinggung. "Ya sudah. Kalau begitu masuk dulu, saya tunggu di koridor depan kamar. Cepat! Awas ya kalau coba-coba—"

"Tidak akan. Saya tidak akan lari." sahutku mantab dan penuh tekad.

Dia tertawa picik lagi. "Oke, kalau begitu." dan sebelum aku sempat menekan tombol end, sambungan telponnya sudah berakhir.

Herghhhhhh! Dasar cowok sialan. Kalau saja ini bukan demi Kai, aku juga tidak akan sudi jauh-jauh kemari untuk berhadapan muka dengan Seungri.

"Cari siapa, nona?" tanya penjaga gerbang berjaket kulit yang sepertinya orang latin. Pria itu duduk di pos kecil sambil menengguk kopi dan mata jelalatannya berlari menelusuri tubuhku dari atas sampai bawah. Bikin risi dan tidak nyaman.

Aku refleks menarik tas besarku ke depan sebagai penghalang biar si mata jelalatan tidak keenakan memelototi payudaraku. Satpam macam apa dia? Biasanya satpam itu kan melindungi orang dan bikin kita merasa aman. Tapi pria ini justru kebalikannya. Ditambah penampilannya yang tidak berseragam security resmi dan mukanya yang lebih mirip bos pengedar narkoba, aku jadi ragu dia adalah petugas keamanan.

"Saya mencari kamar Tuan Lee Seungri, B8." jawabku tersenyum enggan.

Laki-laki itu memuntir-muntir kumisnya. "Kamar B8? Mr. Lee? Ohh, silahkan, silahkan. Sepertinya dia sudah menunggumu daritadi. Dari ruang resepsionis itu belok kanan, terus lurus saja. Pasti ketemu."

"Thank you." Aku mengangguk basa-basi dan buru-buru melangkah ke gedung utama.

Ternyata ini bukan penginapan khusus pria. Melainkan campuran. Karena di depan kamar-kamar yang berderet aku bisa melihat perempuan berpakaian minim sedang menjemur baju sambil merokok, malah ada juga yang lagi asyik rangkul-rangkulan mesra dengan laki-laki hidung belang. Di depan kamar-kamar lain aku melihat sekelompok pria bertampang suram dan berbadan kekar sedang main kartu sambil minum-minum, merokok dan tertawa keras. Tatapan mata awas mereka mengikuti gerak-gerikku, seperti hendak menyeretku ke salah satu kamar itu untuk dicabuli beramai-ramai…

Ya Tuhan. Apa yang kupikirkan sih tadi? Tidak seharusnya aku datang sendiri.

"Hey, pretty. Where are you going, honey?" tanya salah satu dari mereka.

"Yeah, why so hurry?" timpal yang lain.

Dengan cuek aku melewati preman-preman itu, pura-pura jadi gadis tuli.

Pfiuh. Selamat, selamat! Untunglah mereka tidak berdiri menghadangku atau menarikku secara paksa ke dalam kamar.

Langkahku mulai melambat ragu gara-gara diselimuti perasaan tidak nyaman. Dari risi, sekarang berganti menjadi ketakutan. Semua orang yang kulewati tampak seperti ingin memangsa dan menelanjangiku bulat-bulat. Para perempuannya menatapku seperti sedang menilai aku lebih layak dari mereka atau tidak. Sedangkan para laki-lakinya seperti siap meloncat kedepan untuk memelukku kapan saja.

God… seharusnya aku tidak datang sendiri. Semoga Kai dan yang lain tidak terlambat nanti.

Aku refleks mundur selangkah begitu melihat pintu kamar di sampingku tiba-tiba terkuak lebar dan memunculkan wajah makhluk yang sudah mengincarku sejak lama.

"Oh, hai. Kebetulan sekali. Kok bisa bersamaan begini ya? Aku buka pintu, kau muncul. Berarti mungkin kit—"

"Cepat katakan ada keperluan apa, jangan banyak basa-basi busuk." potongku menatapnya tanpa minat.

Dia balas memicingkan mata, terlihat sangat dingin persis pembunuh haus darah. "Apa kau tidak pernah diajari sopan santun? Bukan begini cara bertamu yang baik dan benar."

Aku mengatupkan rahang menahan emosi. "Maaf ya, tujuan saya kesini bukan untuk bertamu."

Seungri tampak sangat kesal dan menyipitkan matanya ke ukuran yang lebih ekstrem. "Oh ya? Kalau begitu aku juga tidak sedang menerima tamu. Tapi kalau teman untuk bersenang-senang boleh lah."

What?! "Hei, apa-apaan… lepaskan! Tolooongg! Saya harus segera pulang! Ini tidak sesuai dengan perjanjian kita!"

"Persetan perjanjian!" dia berseru marah sambil menyeretku masuk ke dalam kamar secara paksa. Tidak menggubris teriakan minta tolong atau penolakanku dan kata-kata kotor yang kuteriakkan secara lantang di telinganya.

Teriakanku tidak membuat Seungri gentar, justru laki-laki itu menyeringai licik. "Teriak saja sepuasnya, sayang. Apa kau lupa tembok bangunan ini tinggi? Tidak akan ada yang perduli dengan teriakanmu. Disini sudah biasa."

"LEPASKAN! BAJINGAN! TOLOONG!"

Dengan satu kali sentakan kuat, dia mendorongku kasar hingga tubuhku limbung dan jatuh menimpa kasur. Secepat kilat dia menutup pintu dan menguncinya sebelum aku berhasil meloloskan diri.

"Minggir! Jangan macam-macam kau ya! Akan kulaporkan ke polisi!"

Tampangnya yang mengerikan dan mesum terlihat semakin berbahaya dan menjijikkan. Dia beringsut maju tiga langkah dari pintu, sedangkan aku beringsut mundur lima langkah menjauhi kasur. Merapat di tembok. Menempel ketakutan. Merasa terpojok sekali.

Disaat aku merasa nyawaku sebentar lagi akan tamat, tiba-tiba Seungri tersenyum dan sikapnya melunak. "Sini, sini. Jangan tegang begitu lah. Kita disini niatnya kan mau ngobrol-ngobrol baik-baik."

Aku menggeleng kuat dengan ekspresi waspada. "Saya berdiri disini saja."

Dia hanya mendengus pendek sambil mendudukkan dirinya diatas ranjang. "Oh iya, sesuai kemauanmu, kita akan langsung ke inti saja." dia merogoh saku celananya dan mengeluarkan secarik kertas yang dilipat kecil-kecil. "Tau ini apa?"

Aku menggeleng lagi, tetap cemas dan waspada.

Seungri membuka lipatan-lipatannya hingga tulisan-tulisan di kertas itu terlihat semakin jelas dan kelihatannya aku bisa melihat nama dan tanda tangan Kai tertera di pojok kiri bawah.

Oh, tidak.

Itu surat perjanjian kontraknya.

Mau apa orang ini?

"Sudah tahu ini apa?" tanyanya dengan senyum licik tertahan.

Aku menatapnya nanar. "Apa itu surat perjanjian kontrak?"

"Aha!" dia berseru sambil menjentikkan jari. "Good question." Seungri beranjak dari kasur dan melangkah menghampiriku. Lagi-lagi aku terpaksa menahan napas sambil memalingkan wajah saat bau parfum memuakkannya menguasai udara di sekelilingku.

"Ini… adalah… impian Kai," ucapnya lambat dan penuh makna tersirat. "Dia pasti sudah bercerita soal perusahaan konsultan di tujuh Negara. Jadi, sudah tahu kan seberapa pentingnya kertas ini bagi kekasih… ralat, 'suamimu'?" dia mengacungkan dua jari membentuk tanda kutip. "Ini adalah nyawa Kai. Masa depannya, Sehun. Apa kau tidak mau membantu dia?"

Alisku berkerut dan mataku menatap nyalang, penuh tantangan. "Saya masih tidak mengerti, maksud anda apa?"

"Begini, yang namanya kontrak perjanjian itu, hitam diatas putih, pasti masih bisa dibatalkan. Bagaimanapun caranya. Betul tidak?"

Aku menelan ludah getir. For God's sake, jangan bilang dia berniat memerasku dengan cara mempertaruhkan kontrak kerja Kai!? Ckckck. Iblis macam apa yang sedang kuhadapi saat ini?

"T-tolong jangan berbuat seenaknya ya, kau tidak bisa seperti itu. Tidak fair namanya. Mencampur-adukkan antara urusan pribadi ke pekerjaan. Sungguh tidak professional sama sekali," ketusku berusaha tetap tenang meskipun sebenarnya mataku berkeliling mencari-cari gagang sapu atau apapun yang bisa dipakai menggebuki kepala Seungri.

Wajah Seungri bergerak mendekat dan tanganku diam-diam menelusup masuk ke saku celana. "Jangan sok menguliahi soal profesionalisme ya. Justru sekarang ini aku sedang bersikap sangat professional dengan memberikan bantuan kepada rival kerjaku yang payah dan tidak ada apa-apanya. Kalau saja aku tidak tahu kalian sedang menjalin hubungan, mungkin tak akan kubiarkan Kai mendapatkan kontrak kerja ini."

What-the-hell…?!

"See? Sekarang kau sudah tahu kan Sehun? Aku masih menginginkanmu, sayang. Selama ini aku mencarimu kemana-mana. Aku menyesal sekali dulu telah meninggalkanmu, dan kuharap kita bisa memulai semuanya lagi dari awal. Mulai saat ini aku berjanji tidak akan mengulangi kesalahan yang sama. Kita bisa bersatu kembali dan jadi sepasang kekasih, suami-istri atau apapun yang kau inginkan. Tinggalkan kehidupan lama dan mulai lembaran baru. Aku akan memberikan apapun untukmu. Uang, kekayaan, kehormatan, semuanya! Aku lebih baik dari Kim Kai payah dan idiot itu, sayang. Tidakkah kau sadar?"

GILA! Orang ini gila! Dia tidak waras! Apa maksudnya dia berkata begitu sementara dirinya sendiri masih berstatus suami orang?! Apa tadi katanya? Mau memulai semuanya lagi dari awal? Silahkan bermimpi! Yang idiot, payah dan naif itu dia, kan? Bukan Kai.

"Maaf. Terima kasih tawarannya, sangat menggiurkan sekali, tapi sayangnya saya tidak sudi. Pokoknya saya tidak tertarik." jawabku tegas. "Apa saya sudah bisa pergi?"

Waduh. Gawat. Seungri kayaknya mau membunuhku. Wajah memelasnya berganti ke mode menyeramkan lagi.

"Tidak tertarik? Berani sekali kau. Baru kali ini ada perempuan yang menolakku. Sombong sekali! Kalau kontrak kerja ini kubakar apa kau masih tidak tertarik, hm? JAWAB!" dia mencengkram dan menyentak daguku keras-keras.

Pilihan apa yang harus kupertaruhkan disini? Jadi wanita simpanannya Seungri dan merendahkan harga diriku atau membiarkan impian Kai musnah selama-lamanya? Pasti Kai akan merasa kecewa sekali. Dia sudah bekerja keras untuk ini dan aku tak bisa melihat mimpi Kai terbakar di depan mataku begitu saja.

Tapi aku tidak mau hidup bersama serigala dari planet kegelapan ini!

"Tolong jangan macam-macam." tegasku lamat-lamat. "Terimalah kenyataan kalau kita tidak ditakdirkan bersama. Kita sudah punya kehidupan masing-masing sekarang."

Aku meringis menahan sakit saat cengkraman tangan Seungri semakin kuat.

"Dengar ya, sayang. 'Takdir' itu tidak ada dalam kamusku. Apa kau lupa, hah?"

Lupa? Yang kuingat hanya segala kebobrokan yang Seungri semakin menumpuk dan bertambah seiring dengan perkembangan zaman.

"Atau begini saja deh..." ucapnya kaku dan angkuh. "Kalau kau memang segitu takutnya pisah dari Kai _tersayangmu_ …" cibirnya mengejek. "Kita bisa mulai menjalani hubungan ini diam-diam. Pelan-pelan saja dulu. Nikmati. Kita jalani secara _professional_. Tidak boleh ada yang tahu, bahkan kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan istriku yang bodoh itu. Jadi untuk sementara hubungan kita aman dan kita bisa menjalan kehidupan masing-masing sesuai keinginanmu. Dan.. yang paling penting, kontraknya juga aman."

Sampai kiamatpun aku tidak bakalan sudi. Oh my god! Apa laki-laki ini tidak waras, tuli atau apa?

Aku menepis kasar tangannya. "Tadi kan sudah kubilang 'saya-tidak-tertarik'. Tolong jangan memaksa! Anda ini bodoh atau tuli?"

"Kurang ajar! Dasar perempuan sombong!" bentaknya marah sambil melemparku ke ranjang keras-keras. "Sudah cukup bicara baik-baiknya. Perempuan sepertimu tidak bisa dikasih hati!"

"TOLONG! LEPASKAN AKU SIALAN! LEPAS-hmpp! Hmpph!" Kingkong buluk! Buaya bejat! Dia malah membekap mulutku dengan dasi garis-garis bau parfum selusinnya! Aaaarghhh! Seolah belum puas melihatku menderita, Seungri merobek selimut menjadi dua bagian dan dengan cekatan langsung mengikat tangan kanan dan kiriku. Tangan-tangannya seperti sudah terampil sekali dan dia memang diciptakan di dunia ini untuk menyekap wanita-wanita muda di dalam kamar.

Seungri mengikat tanganku kuat-kuat ke tiang kasur sehingga aku hanya bisa meronta-ronta dan menggeliat seperti anak kucing tak berdaya yang tinggal menunggu nasib. Aaaakh! Kemana semua orang? Tolong! Tolong aku! Bedebah ini kuat sekali!

Seungri berusaha menanggalkan seluruh pakaian di tubuhnya. Dia melakukannya super cepat dan terlihat kesetanan. "Tenanglah sayang. Kalau kau diam saja, aku akan bersikap lembut."

Penjahat mesum! Orang gila! AKU TIDAK SUDIIII!

Air mataku sudah tak bisa dibendung lagi. Seungri benar-benar kuat dan mengerikan. Aku sudah tamat. Tidak ada seorangpun yang datang menolongku.

"Kau tidak akan bisa kemana-mana lagi, sayang. Kai tersayangmu tidak akan datang. Sudah kubilang lupakan saja suami palsumu itu." dia tertawa-tawa sinis sambil membuka kancing bajuku satu-persatu. "Aku tahu kalian tidak benar-benar menikah. Ini buktinya dia tidak datang. Apa suami pengecutmu itu sedang bersembunyi? Ckckck. Sehun yang malang…"

Wajah Seungri mulai kabur karena tertutup air mata. Napasku terasa sesak dan pengap karena panik. Bodoh. Betul-betul bodoh. Setelah ini namaku mungkin akan muncul di koran-koran sebagai korban pemerk—

"Sehun!"

Aku tersentak kaget mendengar suara teriakan orang dan pintu yang terbanting keras dibelakang punggung Seungri.

Begitu melongok kearah pintu, aku dikuasai perasaan lega luar biasa melihat Kai beserta teman-temanku dan dua aparat keamanan sudah berdiri disana. Tidak hanya itu, aku juga melihat Taemin, tampak mematung shock dan speechless. Biar tahu dia kalau suaminya ini pria kurang ajar. Bukan aku yang gatal dan tukang penggoda suami orang.

Kai masuk dengan langkah cepat dan wajah merah padam terbakar amarah. Lalu dengan sekali tarikan kuat di kerah baju, Kai berhasil membuat Seungri menjauh dariku dan satu bogem mentah bertenaga maksimal berhasil dia daratkan di wajah Seungri. Aku sempat memekik ngeri melihat darah segar bercucuran dari hidung pria itu. Ternyata Kai jago juga mematahkan hidung orang.

Begitu Seungri bangkit berdiri dan berniat membalas pukulan Kai, dua polisi di pintu menghambur masuk dan lebih sigap menahan tangannya. Memasangkan borgol sementara Seungri meronta-ronta sambil mengeluarkan seluruh isi kebun binatang, sumpah serapah beserta kata-kata ancaman yang sebaiknya tidak usah kita jabarkan demi kepentingan umum.

Aku bisa melihat Taemin datang mendekati Seungri. Menatapnya sebentar dengan ekspresi kaku lalu PLAK! Memberikan tamparan paling keras dan paling terbaik dalam hidupnya, aku berani jamin.

"Akan kuambil semua barang-barang dan mobilku, silahkan tinggalkan rumah itu sekarang juga." desis Taemin persis anggota mafia kejam.

Seungri ketakutan dan kalap sekali, "Sayang, sayang, tungggu. Ini salah paham! Aku tidak mungkin punya niat aneh-aneh. Dengar dulu! Saayaang!"

Taemin hanya diam tak berkutik saat polisi menyeret suaminya pergi dari lokasi. Kalau aku jadi dia, Seungri tidak cuma kuberikan tamparan 'kasih sayang' dan kalimat 'kita cerai', tapi juga tendangan super bertubi-tubi yang mematikan di selangkangannya. Biar sekalian impoten seumur hidup. Dasar penjahat perempuan!

Baekhyun dan Jinyoung berlari kearahku dan melompat memelukku dari kiri dan kanan.

"Sehuuuuun! Kau tidak apa-apa kan? Kau baik-baik saja kan? Apanya yang luka? Apa ada yang sakit? Sudah dibilang jangan datang sendirian masih ngotot sih!" repet Baekhyun bagaikan kompor gas bocor.

Jinyoung melepas ikatan tanganku. "Sehun, kami cemas sekali tahu! Untung ada saksi mata yang melihatmu masuk ke gedung ini. Main pergi duluan saja tidak bilang-bilang."

"Lain kali jangan begitu lagi! Kami tidak mau kau disakiti orang. Apa nanti kata orangtuamu kalau sampai terjadi kenapa-napa? Kan kita juga yang merasa bersalah." dumel Baekhyun setengah jengkel dan khawatir.

Begitu tanganku terbebas, aku melepehkan dasi norak dari mulutku dan melemparnya sembarangan. "Iya deh, maaf, maaf. Habis terpaksa. Yang penting sekarang 'kan aku tidak kenapa-kenapa. Ya… hampir sih. Tapi untung kalian datangnya lebih cepat. Heheh…aduh! HEI!" aku memelototi Baekhyun yang seenak perutnya menoyor jidatku.

"Siapa suruh! Orang khawatir malah ketawa-ketawa." tukasnya galak.

"Apa kau sudah merekam semua perkataannya?" tanya Kai menerobos diantara Jinyoung dan Baekhyun yang mengerubutiku, lalu duduk di sisi ranjang. "Itu bisa jadi bukti kuat di pengadilan nanti."

Aku mengangguk, "Sudah. Ini." aku menggoyang-goyangkan ponselku di depan Kai. "Semuanya tersimpan aman disini."

Dia tersenyum kemudian meraihku dan memelukku erat-erat. "Ya Tuhan, syukurlah kami masih sempat menyusul sebelum terlambat. Tenang saja. Tidak akan ada lagi yang bisa menyakitimu. Aku akan memastikan orang itu benar-benar membusuk di penjara."

Aku menghirup aroma khas di leher Kai, perasaan takut berganti jadi perasaan aman dan terlindungi. Memejamkan mata dan bersandar di dadanya. "Maaf ya. Gara-gara aku impianmu rusak."

Kai mengernyit, "Hah? Impian apa?"

"Tadi Seungri mengancamku, jika aku mau menuruti nafsunya, kontrak kerjamu akan aman dan mimpimu untuk buka kantor cabang di tujuh negara juga bisa terlaksana. Tapi karena aku menolak jadi… yaah, beginilah hasilnya." Aku meringis tanda permohonan maaf yang sangat dalam.

Kai memutar bola mata, cuek. "Persetan kontrak kerja. Aku masih bisa berusaha lagi kapan-kapan. Impianku sekarang adalah menikahi seorang gadis bernama Park Sehun secepatnya."

Aku menengadah, memandangi Kai, pura-pura tidak terkesan dengan lamaran blak-blakannya untuk yang kesekian kali. "Ah? Masa?" cibirku.

"Iya. Yang itu harusnya sudah jelas. Apa perlu dipertanyakan lagi? Atau masih belum percaya?" tanya Kai dengan kening berkerut.

"Percaya kok. Sangat percaya." kata-kata itu meluncur begitu saja dari mulutku.

Setelah mengucapkannya, barulah aku sadar itu benar. Aku bisa saja menuntut lebih banyak bukti bahwa Kai tidak berselingkuh dan bayi dalam perut Taemin adalah bukan hasil dari perbuatan sesat mereka. Aku bisa saja menyuruh orang memata-matai Kai, lalu menjadi paranoid dan merana seumur hidup.

Pada akhirnya, kita memang harus memilih apakah harus percaya atau tidak. Dan aku sudah memilih. Aku percaya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Sebenarnya kalian belum menikah?" Taemin memandangi kami takjub.

Aku dan Kai kompak menggeleng.

"Belum, ini ideku." Aku mengakui jujur. "Aku sengaja berbohong di depan Seungri untuk membuat dia mundur dan menjauh. Tapi kayaknya tidak mempan."

Taemin menatap kami bergantian, speechless.

" _Damn_. Padahal chemistry kalian kuat sekali lho. Aku sudah yakin sekali kalian pasangan suami istri. Makanya… aku… ah, sudahlah." Taemin menghela napas berat. "Aku ingin minta maaf pada kalian, terutama padamu, Sehun." dia tersenyum bersalah kearahku. "Tidak seharusnya aku bersikap kasar seperti waktu di rumah sakit itu. Mengucapkan kalimat-kalimat buruk yang tidak pantas. Aku sadar tindakanku waktu itu sangat sangat sangat keliru sekali. Tidak tahu apa yang kupikirkan, waktu melihat Seungri dan kau di depan toilet aku langsung panas dan… yaa, bertindak… tak masuk akal."

Nah. Itu membuktikan betapa kekanak-kanakannya Taemin. Tapi aku tak bisa sepenuhnya menyalahkan dia. Kyungsoo eonni bilang perasaan dan naluri wanita hamil bisa dua kali lipat lebih sensitif daripada wanita yang sedang datang bulan.

Taemin pasti merasa malu berat, karena dia kebanyakan menunduk meratapi gelas teh di tangannya. Bayangkan saja, dengan pedenya dia telah mengaku-aku bayi dalam perutnya adalah hasil perbuatan mesum Kai sementara orangnya sendiri dengan tegas dan tenang menolak semua itu. Siapa yang tidak malu kalau dibegitukan?

"Tidak apa-apa, eonni." Aku membalas senyumnya seramah dan semaklum mungkin. "Sebagai sesama wanita aku mengerti perasaanmu. Jika suamiku brengsek dan mencium gadis muda di depan toilet, mungkin aku akan bertindak lebih ekstrem seperti… membakar kemaluannya." Aku melirik Kai penuh sindiran tapi dia malah tenang-tenang saja baca Koran. Sial. Cowok ini kelewat santai, sok pura-pura cuek atau apa?

"Dan soal chemistry yang kuat, itu membuktikan bahwa hubunganku kami sangat kokoh, penuh cinta dan tak tergoyahkan." tambahku yang disambut dengan suara batuk-batuk keseleknya Kai. Ada apa sih? Memang benar kan?

Aku bisa melihat Taemin hanya tersenyum lemah memandangi kami. Kasihan juga dia. Salah sendiri mau-maunya dikibuli siluman buaya darat.

"Jadi, apa yang akan eonni lakukan setelah ini, maksudku… setelah kejadian ini? Dengan kehamilan dan sebagainya?" tanyaku hati-hati.

Taemin menyesap tehnya lagi kemudian tersenyum simpul, "Entahlah, aku belum berpikir lebih jauh. Tapi kemarin aku sempat melihat ada brosur liburan ke Hawaii dan berencana akan tinggal disana. Mungkin menetap seumur hidup dan menikahi penjaga pantai."

Aku tergelak. Penjaga pantai?

"Kenapa penjaga pantai?" tanyaku penasaran.

Dia mesam-mesem sambil mengedipkan mata genit. "Ada. Kenalanku di instagram. Sangat tampan. Kami bertemu enam bulan yang lalu saat aku liburan disana."

Ya ampun. Suami-istri ini sama-sama ganjennya!

Setelah mengobrol-ngobrol selama satu jam lebih, nyaris dua jam malah, aku bisa menilai kalau Taemin adalah orang yang cepat bosan dan jarang terikat dalam satu hubungan khusus lebih dari dua tahun (masa berpacarannya yang paling lama baru dengan Kai saja). Kukira dia akan cemas memikirkan bagaimana nasibnya pasca-cerai atau bagaimana kalau sang anak nanti mencari-cari ayah kandungnya, tapi Taemin kelihatan enjoy-enjoy saja tuh. Dia malah berterima kasih pada kami karena telah menyelamatkan hidupnya dari alligator berbahaya seperti Seungri.

Begitu Taemin pamit, aku memesan _Rainbow Sundae Ice Cream_ dan kunikmati berdua dengan Kai.

"Ngomong-ngomong, soal mantan suami Taemin yang sebelumnya, apa kau kenal?" tanyaku sambil menyuapi sesendok es ke mulut Kai.

"Ya." jawab Kai sambil membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar, sekilas mirip bayi kuda nil yang menunggu diberi makan oleh induknya. "Minho. Teman SMA-ku dulu, aku yang mengenalkan mereka."

"Hmm." gumamku setelah beberapa saat. "Begitu. Jadi… apakah Minho yang menceraikan dia? Atau Taemin?" tanyaku berlagak biasa-biasa saja.

"Aku tidak tahu persis," Kai menyeka sudut-sudut bibirnya pakai jari. Aku heran kenapa dia malas sekali menggunakan tisu. Padahal cuma tinggal tarik, selesai. "Yang kudengar-dengar rupanya Minho sudah kembali ke istri lamanya."

"Istri lamanya?" suaraku melengking tinggi seperti roket. "Apa maksudmu… Minho sudah..?"

"Ya. Sebelum sama Taemin, temanku itu sudah pernah menikah dengan orang lain. Taemin mengira mereka sudah berpisah, walaupun belum resmi."

Aku menelan es krim sambil terdiam dan menerawang, berusaha mencerna kalimat Kai barusan.

"Dalam urusan asmara, dia tidak pernah beruntung. Sepertinya dia selalu jatuh cinta pada suami orang dan terjebak dalam situasi rumit."

Aku berusaha tetap tenang. Tarik napas pendek-pendek. Jangan berlebihan.

"Situasi apa?" tanyaku sok enteng.

"Entahlah." Kai membolak-balik Koran tanpa menggubris sendok kedua yang kulayangkan ke mulutnya. "Proses perceraian, skandal dengan dokter senior, macam-macam pokoknya. Seingatku, dulu Seungri juga sudah pernah menikah, aku agak kaget waktu melihat istri Seungri yang turun dari tangga ternyata Taemin. Kusangka dia masih bersama istri lamanya."

Kalau ku-flashback kembali ucapan-ucapan kejam Taemin tempo hari, mendadak aku diserang perasaan mual dan mulas.

Aku berusaha menunjukkan sikap percaya diri dan santai. "Oh… begitu. Jadi… apa aku perlu khawatir?"

Syukurlah, akhirnya Kai berhenti juga menghayati Koran-koran bodoh. Dia menoleh ke wajahku. "Maksudnya?"

"Yaaa… mungkin… dia bisa mencoba pacaran dengan laki-laki yang masih lajang. Maksudku, yang beneran masih single, bukan cowok orang, tunangan orang atau suami orang. Dengan begitu, dia tidak akan terlibat persoalan rumit." Aku tertawa kecil, namun kulihat kening Kai masih berkerut.

"Barangkali dia memang tipe wanita yang gampang kasmaran."

Tipe yang gampang kasmaran? Oh, aku berharap saat sudah menikah nanti, wanita itu betul-betul terjebak dalam pesona si penjaga pantai kemudian lenyap tersapu dasyatnya gelombang Tsunami. Pokoknya apa sajalah! Yang penting dia tidak kembali.

 _Perebut suami orang_ , pikiran itu berkelebat di otakku tanpa sempat kucegah.

Well, dia tidak akan bisa merusak rumah tanggaku. Tidak akan kubiarkan! Kai dan aku sudah berjanji untuk saling setia dan butuh lebih dari sekedar cewek berambut kuning untuk memisahkan kami. Aku yakin 101 persen.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

— **TBC—**

A/N: Just info saya gak bikin cerita ini jadi terlalu panjang. Maybe bakal ending di chap depan dan ada extra chapter yang nyeritain soal kehidupan Sehun bersama keluarga barunya :)

Udah sampai segini dulu ya. RnR jika berkenan :D


	8. Chapter 8

**We are MARRIED or NOT?**

 **Main Cast:** GS!Sehun, Kai

 **Support Cast:** Banyak

 **Rating:** M

 **Warning:** Mature content in some parts

 **Genre :** Romance, AU, OOC, yadong, genderswitch for uke, comedy, family, friendship, dll

 **Length:** Chaptered

 **Bahasa:** Indonesia campur aduk

 **Summary Lengkap:** Park Sehun, bungsu dari tiga bersaudara. Bekerja sebagai WO memberinya banyak keuntungan, lingkar pertemanan dengan orang-orang sukses, para klien papan atas dan bisnis barternya laris manis. Jika kita gambarkan, rute hidup Sehun adalah kantor-belanja-nongkrong-kantor-belanja-nongkrong-dan-belanja lagi. Si maniak belanja yang tak pernah bisa tahan godaan kalau lihat kata 'DISKON' terpampang besar-besar di depan matanya. Seluruh hidupnya dia habiskan untuk memikirkan obral tas dan sepatu hingga dia tak sempat cari cowok. Sangat boros juga yaaah… bisa dibilang, matrealistis. Namun rute hidup Sehun berubah ketika di ultah yang ke-28, seorang Pria tak diundang bernama Kim Kai tiba-tiba datang ke acaranya dan memberi dia buku ' **Manfaat Kerang Bagi Kehidupan** '. WTF?!

Sehun yang tadinya ogah menikah malah tergila-gila dan bersedia membuka paha lebar-lebar demi Tuan Kim Kai Yang Terhormat. Demi memuaskan sisi liar terpendam pria itu. Biarpun mereka baru kenal beberapa hari, biarpun Kai pelit dan terlalu hemat. Tapi bukan Sehun namanya kalau tidak silau sama sesuatu yang serba wow. Paket liburan ke Laut Karibia? Seminggu? Bersama suami? Oh, No…

Sehun tidak punya suami! Dia juga sudah terlanjur menolak lamaran aneh Kai. Terus sekarang dia harus bagaimana?! Apa Kai masih berminat melamarnya? Apa Sehun berhasil mendapatkan paket liburan fantastisnya? Well, semoga.

* * *

 **Chapter 8**

 _Sebulan kemudian…_

Aku tak percaya bisa sampai sejauh ini. Sejujurnya aku tak bisa percaya ini betul-betul terjadi. Aku sudah memakai gaun pengantin dan rambut extension-ku dihiasi tiara gemerlapan.

Aku seorang pengantin.

Selagi aku diantar Wendy melewati lorong-lorong gedung yang lengang, aku merasa seperti presiden wanita dalam film-film Hollywood.

"Beauty sedang bergerak," gumam Wendy ke headset selagi kami berjalan diatas karpet merah empuk. "Beauty sudah hampir tiba." Kami berbelok di sudut dan aku melihat bayangan diriku di cermin antik besar, sedikit terperangah. Tentu saja aku tahu bagaimana penampilanku. Aku sudah menghabiskan setengah jam di depan cermin suite diatas. Tapi toh, bila melihat bayanganku tanpa sengaja, aku tak bisa berhenti terperangah bahwa gadis menakjubkan dibalik cadar putih nan indah itu adalah aku. _Itu aku._

Sebentar lagi aku akan berjalan menuju altar di ruang ballroom yang megah. Empat ratus pasang mata mengamati setiap langkahku. Ya Tuhan.

Ya Tuhan. Apa yang kulakukan?

Ketika melihat pintu ganda ballroom, aku dilanda panik dan perasaan deg-degan luar biasa, jari-jari tanganku menggenggam buket bunga erat-erat. Aku tak mampu melakukannya. Rasanya kepingin kabur saja.

Tapi ini pernikahanku. Impianku sejak lama. Tak ada yang bisa kulakukan selain berjalan maju. Sudah terlambat untuk mundur. Sebentar lagi aku akan menyongsong kehidupan baru. Sebagai istri Tuan Kim Kai. Bukan Park Sehun yang lama lagi. Oke, mungkin aku akan _sedikit_ bersenang-senang di Mall sesekali. Cuma sesekali kok.

Yixing, Jinyoung, Baekhyun dan Sungjong (sepupu Jinyoung) yang bertugas sebagai pendamping pengantin wanita sudah menunggu di dekat pintu, dan waktu aku mendekat, keempat orang itu langsung berdesah kagum bersamaan, kompak terpukau memandangi gaunku.

"Orkes gesek, bersiap untuk Beauty," ujar Wendy sekali lagi berbicara pada headset di kerah bajunya.

"Sehun!" seru Baekhyun sambil memelukku. Keempat wanita itu kompak mengenakan gaun panjang dan mengembang ala gadis-gadis cantik di abad pertengahan, yang tentu saja disesuaikan dengan tema acara. "Kau sangat memukau, dear!"

"Sungguh? Aku oke?"

Baik Jinyoung maupun Sungjong mengangguk bersemangat.

"Spektakuler." tambah Yixing tak berhenti berdecak kagum. Dia merapikan ekor gaunku, mundur sedikit untuk mengamati penampilanku secara keseluruhan, lalu mengeluarkan gunting dan memotong secuil benang yang mencuat.

Wendy maju kedepan pintu dan menatap kami bergantian. "Kalian sudah siap?"

"Sepertinya begitu," aku mewakili menjawab. Masih merasa mual dan grogi berat.

Pintu ganda berayun membuka dan kudengar gemerisik empat ratus tamu berputar di kursi jerami mereka. Para pemain orkestra mulai mengalunkan musik indah yang menjadi theme song Sleeping Beauty, dan keempat pengiring pengantin mulai berjalan mengekor di belakangku. Mengikutiku masuk ke hutan ajaib, sambil diiringi alunan musik lembut. Sedikit kerlap-kerlip pencahayaan diatas kepala kami. Aroma segar pinus menguar dan tercium tepat di bawah kaki kami dan suara burung-burung terdengar riang gembira, sementara di sisi lain ada pemandangan air terjun kecil yang menawan. Entah bagaimana caranya ruangan ballroom yang megah dalam sekejap berubah menjadi suasana di hutan peri dalam Negeri Fantasi. Bunga-bunga di sisi kanan dan kiri bermekaran secara ajaib setiap kali aku melangkahkan kaki, dan daun-daun raksasa berbentuk bulat membentang terbuka di atas kepala kami. Para tamu yang hadir melongo kagum ketika mereka melihat ke sekeliling.

Dan aku bisa melihat Kai di depan sana. Pangeran tampanku. Sedang berdiri menunggu sang putri.

Aku menarik napas sebentar sambil melambatkan langkah, mencoba untuk lebih rileks dan santai. Menikmati _enchanted forest_ yang indah di sekelilingku.

Saat aku melangkah, aku merasa seperti seolah-olah aku seorang primadona balerina yang berhasil melakukan tarian sempurna di atas panggung. Semua mata tertuju padaku. Atau bintang film saat menerima piala Oscar. Aku tahu hal seperti ini tidak akan pernah datang dua kali. Setidaknya tidak dalam hidupku. Tidak akan pernah.

Ketika berhasil mencapai ujung jalan setapak hutan, aku menarik napas dalam-dalam lagi, menghirup atmosfer dari pohon-pohon dan aroma bunga-bunga yang indah. Mencoba menghapalkan setiap detailnya di pikiranku. Menghayati setiap jengkal view-view magisnya. Lalu membuka mata dan tersenyum manis kearah Kai.

Aku berhasil tiba di sisi Kai lalu menyerahkan buket bunga ke tangan Yixing. Melempar senyum hangat untuk Kris oppa, yang hari ini tampak seperti pengawal kerajaan yang rapi dan tampan. Pendeta Han melangkah maju, dia memberi kami senyum simpul, kemudian mengambil napas dalam-dalam saat menghadap ke jemaat.

"Para hadirin yang berbahagia. Kita berkumpul di sini bersama-sama untuk menyaksikan dua anak manusia yang saling mencintai ini mengikrarkan janji suci mereka satu sama lain. Dan untuk bergabung dengan mereka dalam merayakan kebahagiaan itu. Tuhan memberkati semua yang mencintai, dan Tuhan juga tentu memberkati Kai dan Sehun hari ini karena mereka akan bertukar sumpah mereka."

Kai berbalik menghadapku, dan aku bisa mendengar suara-suara berisik dari orang-orang yang mencoba mencari angle-angle yang pas dan mengabadikan momen emas kami dalam kamera.

Tatapan Pendeta Han mengarah ke Kai. "Apakah saudara bersedia dan mau menerima Saudari Park Sehun sebagai istri saudara satu-satunya dan mengasihinya sama seperti anda mengasihi diri sendiri, mengasuh dan merawatnya, menghormati dan memeliharanya dalam keadaan susah dan senang, dalam keadaan kelimpahan atau kekurangan, dalam keadaan sakit dan sehat, serta menaruh kepercayaan padanya mulai dari sekarang dan untuk selama-lamanya?"

"Ya." jawab Kai tegas. "Saya bersedia."

Sekarang Pendeta Han menatapku. "Apakah saudari bersedia dan mau menerima Saudara Kim Jongin sebagai suami saudari satu-satunya dan mengasihinya sama seperti anda mengasihi diri sendiri, mengasuh dan merawatnya, menghormati dan memeliharanya dalam keadaan susah dan senang, dalam keadaan kelimpahan atau kekurangan, dalam keadaan sakit dan sehat, serta menaruh kepercayaan padanya mulai dari sekarang dan untuk selama-lamanya?"

Aku mengangguk, "Ya. Saya bersedia." ucapku, tak dapat menghentikan getaran kecil dalam suaraku.

Setelah itu Pendeta Han menyuruh kami untuk saling bertukar cincin dan berciuman. Seluruh kerabat, keluarga besar, orangtuaku, teman-teman, beberapa klien yang kukenal, teman-teman sekantor Kai, Kris oppa, Chanyeol eonni, teman-teman dosen Suho oppa dan Kyungsoo eonni dan hampir seluruh tetangga kami undang—termasuk Paman Zhoumi, Bibi Kyu, dan Tao—mereka semua berdiri dan sontak memberikan tepuk tangan yang meriah. Bahkan ada suara siulan-siulan iseng yang entah keluar dari mulut siapa.

Fotografer wedding kami mendekat lalu memotret beberapa gambar-gambar kami, lalu teman-temanku maju dan bergantian memelukku. Yixing menyerahkan buket bunga dan aku langsung melemparnya ke para tamu-tamu undangan. Dari sekian banyak tangan dan ketiak yang terangkat, tak disangka-sangka malah Wendy yang berhasil menangkap buket bunga itu.

Aku berdadah-dadah ria ke asisten terbaikku. "Good job, Wen! Semoga cepat menyusul."

Gadis itu cuma senyam-senyum malu, pipinya blushing parah. Tanpa repot-repot membalas lambaian tanganku, dia kembali sok sibuk dengan walkie-talkienya.

Papa dan Mama menyeruak ke depan dan tak mau ketinggalan memberi pelukan kasih sayang. Terutama Mama, ibuku itu sampai menitikkan air mata segala.

"Akhirnya… Sehunku yang cantik, akhirnya…" dia menyeka matanya yang berleleran dengan sapu tangan. "Aku lega sekali. Akhirnya anakku yang paling bungsu laku juga."

Tunggu sebentar. Itu terharu atau menghina?

Fotografer menyuruh keluarga dan teman-temanku berdiri mengelilingi aku dan Kai, lalu menyuruh kami berpose dalam berbagai macam gaya.

Setelah kami puas berfoto-foto, ucapan selamat mengalir deras dan berdatangan dari berbagai lapisan, mulai dari teman-teman kuliah Kai yang tidak kukenali, sampai teman-teman dosen Kyungsoo eonni yang semuanya kelewat akrab dan bolak-balik mengajakku foto bareng. Aku melihat keponakan-keponakan tersayangku bersama teman-teman mereka berlarian-larian menjelajahi hutan fantasi. Sudah kubilang ini bukan ide yang buruk. Tidak sama seperti di acara pernikahan pada umumnya yang membosankan dan dimana kita selalu mendapati anak-anak kecil mulai rewel menarik-narik ujung baju ibu mereka, disini aku melihat mereka semua main kejar-kejaran dan berpetak umpet dibalik pohon-pohon imitasi yang kelihatan seperti asli. Bahkan aku bisa melihat Junkyu melempari burung-burung yang nongkrong di dahan pohon dengan potongan-potongan roti. Dasar anak itu.

"Beauty and Prince, berpindah tempat." perintah suara gaib tanpa tubuh.

Holly earth! Darimana datangnya suara itu?!

Tiba-tiba bola mataku membesar mendapati mikrochip yang sengaja dipasang seseorang dibalik kancing. Apa Wendy yang menanam ini di gaun pengantinku?

"Oi Putri tidur pemalas! Bergeraklah!"

"Oke," aku berbicara pada kancing. "Siap, laksanakan!"

Aku meraih lengan Kai dan menggandenganya berjalan menyusuri hutan.

Saat kami berjalan bersama bergandengan tangan, kami dikejutkan oleh sinar matahari tiba-tiba datang dan menyoroti sesuatu di depan sana, ada suara mendesing, dan aku berkerut heran melihat cabang-cabang pohon di depan kami tersingkap secara otomatis, memunculkan pelangi ber-glitter di langit-langit. Sebuah chorus lagu klasik lembut menerobos masuk disertai awan-awan berbulu turun dari langit. Dan bersamaan dengan itu semua, muncul dua burung merpati warna pink terbang mengitari kepala kami.

Oh Tuhan. Aku cekikikan. Ini terlalu berlebihan. Jadi ini tambahan kecil yang dimaksud Wendy tadi?

Aku menatap Kai, dan kulihat mulutnya berkedut-kedut seperti menahan tawa.

"Apa pendapatmu tentang hutan dan semua ini?" tanyaku. "Keren kan ideku? Oke, kecuali pelangi dan burung-burung itu sih. Tapi tetap saja feelnya berasa nyata, iya kan? Mereka terbang dari pohon ke pohon. Berkicau riang."

"Sangat." Kai mengangguk-angguk sok paham. "Apa orang-orangmu yang membuat burung-burung merpati ini? Mereka terlalu besar untuk jadi merpati. Mereka lebih cocok jadi kalkun." ledek Kai.

Aku terkikik sambil memukul lengannya. "Mereka bukan kalkun!"

"Hidup Kalkun!" Kai berseru sambil meninju udara.

"Shut up!" aku memukul lengannya lagi. "Pokoknya mereka merpati."

Kami melewati barisan tamu-tamu yang berpakaian rapi, semuanya tersenyum pada hangat dan tidak ada seorangpun yang kukenal.

"Siapa sih orang-orang ini?" tukas Kai, mengamati deretan orang asing yang tersenyum pada kami.

Aku mengangkat bahu. "Entahlah. Kukira tadi teman-teman kantormu. Mungkin kenalan-kenalannya Chanyeol eonni."

Kami dan para tamu undangan berpindah ke ruangan lain untuk mengisi perut, disitu sudah tehidang sushi dan kaviar. Kami memotong kue dengan pisau perak besar dan semua orang bersorak. Aku dan Kai makan sushi sebentar kemudian bersulang dengan kakak-kakakku dan teman-teman kami. Band mulai bermain 'The Way You Look Tonight' dan Kai membawaku ke lantai dansa. Kami mulai menari. Dan ini merupakan salah satu momen paling favorit dalam hidupku. Lengan Kai merangkul tubuhku dan kami berdansa seromantis mungkin. Band berganti memainkan musik rockabilly dan mendadak lantai dansa yang tadinya hanya diisi segelintir orangtua, kini dipenuhi pasangan-pasangan muda. Aku hampir bisa mengenali satu-persatu wajah-wajah mereka. Jinyoung dengan Gongchan, Minseok eonni dengan suaminya, Baekhyun dengan Daehyun, Sandeul dengan Baro, serta beberapa mantan klienku yang lain bersama pasangan mereka masing-masing yang tak mungkin kusebutkan karena terlalu banyak. Aku juga melihat Yixing bersama si bule tampan dan Joy—staff marketing di divisiku—mengobrol di dekat patung cupid dengan salah satu pengiring pria yang masih sanak keluarga Suho oppa juga. Lalu aku melihat Tao menari sangat penuh semangat dengan... Wendy! Wow. Kuharap mereka beneran cinlok. Aku lebih mendukung Tao jadian dengan Wendy.

Emm…oh iya, kayaknya aku lupa cerita kalau istri… maksudku, mantan istri Tao yang menyebalkan itu sudah kabur bersama cowok baru yang lebih tampan dan lebih kaya. Syukurlah, semoga proses perceraian mereka cepat selesai. Supaya aku tidak perlu berurusan lagi dengan wanita penyihir dan ibunya yang super judes.

Tatapan kami beralih ke Nyonya Kim, yang duduk di meja VVVIP yang sengaja diletakkan disitu untuk diduduki oleh ibu-ibu pejabat kalangan atas. Ibu Kai mengenakan gaun panjang warna hijau pucat, dan tumpukan kalung berlian besar melingkari lehernya. Sekilas dia tampak seperti toko obral kalung di pinggir…oke, Sehun. Stop! Berhenti menghina ibu mertuamu sendiri.

Dari sini aku masih bisa mendengar sepenggal percakapan-percakapan para ibu-ibu selebriti itu, seperti: "Ini spektakuler..." dan "Sangat imajinatif..."

Mereka tersenyum pada kami. Aku balas tersenyum tapi gigiku terasa agak kering gara-gara kebanyakan pamer senyum ke orang-orang tak dikenal.

Dan kemudian Papaku berdiri di tengah-tengah ruangan, berpidato tentang aku dan Kai. Papa mengatakan bahwa dia dan Mama sering berbicara tentang jenis pria yang nanti akan kunikahi, dan mereka akan selalu setuju pada pilihanku. Lalu ia menatap Kai, Papa mengatakan meskipun pernikahan kami mungkin terlalu cepat, dia akan pelan-pelan menyukai Kai dan mengganggapnya sebagai anak sendiri mulai sekarang. Menurut Papa, ini semua lebih dari sekedar sebuah pesta pernikahan, ini adalah sebuah 'jembatan' yang mempersatukan dua ikatan keluarga. Lalu dia melirik kearahku sambil memberi nasihat-nasihat kecil bahwa aku harus jadi istri yang setia dan selalu mendukung suaminya.

Terakhir, Ibu Kai juga berdiri, dan memperkenalkan dirinya dengan hangat, lalu berbicara tentang Kai. Tentang bagaimana fantastisnya sang anak selama ini tapi juga sangat membutuhkan seorang pendamping untuk menyembuhkan putranya dari sifat terlalu pelit dan perhitungan, hampir semua teman-teman Kai tertawa sambil mengangguk setuju. Nyonya Kim bilang merupakan suatu kehormatan bisa bertemu dengan orang tuaku, dan mengatakan betapa ramahnya mereka pada sekumpulan orang asing. Nyonya Kim lalu bercerita tentang pertemuan pertama kami dulu dan mengatakan dia langsung menyukaiku setelah aku menghabiskan uang satu juta di toko baju-baju pantai, semua orang tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengarnya. Kemudian dia berkata telah menghadiri banyak acara pernikahan, tapi belum pernah merasakan kepuasan seperti sekarang ini. Dia bilang Kai dan aku ditakdirkan untuk bersatu dan dia sangat menyukai kami berdua. Dan apabila kami dikaruniai anak, mereka akan tahu betapa beruntungnya punya orangtua seperti kami.

Jujur saja, aku cukup shock Ibu Kai yang kaku ternyata bisa mengucapkan pidato sepanjang dan seindah itu, aku nyaris menitikkan air mata.

Seluruh rangkaian acara berlangsung dengan lancar dan tanpa hambatan. Semua orang berbahagia, semua orang tertawa dan semua orang berdansa untuk kami. Merayakan momen paling bahagia yang sudah lama kunanti-nantikan. Kai menggenggam tanganku dan mendaratkan satu ciuman paling manis di depan teman-teman kami yang bersorak heboh. Berebut berusaha mengabadikannya dalam kamera.

Oh, rasanya aku tak ingin ini cepat-cepat berakhir. Bisakah kami menikah lagi dengan tema Aladin?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kami sudah menikah.

Kami benar-benar telah menikah!

Aku mengagumi cincin berkilauan di jariku. Yah, setidaknya cincin yang ini lebih bagus sedikit dari cincin tunangan yang waktu itu. Walaupun harganya tidak terlalu mahal. Ini saja Kai setuju mengadakan pesta pernikahan ala negeri dongeng setelah kubujuk dia berkali-kali dengan embel-embel ' _ada potongan harga_ _ **besar-besaran**_ _khusus karyawan Royal Event_ '. Jadi betapa beruntungnya aku tidak jadi menikah di teras rumahnya. Tentu saja aku menggabungkannya dengan unsur alam karena aku tahu Kai pria yang suka bertualang, meskipun katanya masih lebih bagus hutan sungguhan daripada hutan pohon warna-warni. Duh. Apa suamiku tak bisa diajak sedikit berfantasi?

Taemin tidak datang dan beralasan perutnya sakit, tapi aku punya firasat dia sedang bersenang-senang diatas papan surfing dengan penjaga pantai berotot.

Ah, masa bodohlah dia.

Aku mematut diriku sendiri di depan cermin. Memandangi _lingerie_ berbahan silk yang sengaja kupersiapkan untuk hari ini. Tersenyum percaya diri sambil melatih ekpresi wajah horny terbaikku. Ini malam pertama kami. Dan akan kubuat Kai merasa puas semalaman penuh.

Setelah menyemprot parfum di titik-titik tertentu dan menghiasi bibirku dengan lipstick berwarna lembut, aku merapikan rambut sekali lagi kemudian membuka pintu.

"Ohh… sayaang~" aku berteriak super merdu diambang pintu kamar mandi. "Aku merasa sangat…" mataku membulat kaget melihat Kai sudah terbang ke alam mimpi duluan lengkap dengan kostum pangerannya.

Ya ampun.

Apa kami benar-benar pasangan suami-istri? Kok orang ini malah enak-enakan tidur? Helooo, ini kan malam pertama kami! Dia itu robot atau apa?!

Dengan langkah menghentak-hentak kesal, aku berjalan menghampiri kasur dan memukuli kepala Kai menggunakan bantal paling besar. Pria itu terlonjak bangun sambil megap-megap persis ikan koi sekarat.

"Are you kidding?! Kai, kita ini sudah menikah apa belum sih? Kenapa kau tidak antusias? Ini malam pertama kita! Demi Tuhan." dumelku berkacak pinggang.

Kai mengusap-usap wajahnya sambil menguap lebar, "Ini bukan malam pertama, sayang. Kita sudah melakukan ini lebih dari tiga kali." dia kembali menguap lebar. "Jadi bisakah kita melakukannya nanti-nanti saj..ADUH! Sakit!" protes Kai waktu aku menyerang kepalanya lagi.

"Tidak ada nanti, aku maunya sekarang! Pokoknya ini adalah malam pertama _kita_." keluhku mengerucutkan bibir, cemberut. Menyilangkan kedua tangan di dada.

"Hun, berhentilah. Kau malah membuatku bergairah dengan pose begitu."

Aku menaikkan alis penuh tantangan, "Oh ya? Bagaimana dengan ini?" kuturunkan dua tali di pundakku hingga mengekspos dua payudaraku dengan jelas, bulat, penuh, dan besar, di depan mata Kai. Aku bisa melihat dia menelan ludah dan mata mengantuknya seperti lampu korslet yang tiba-tiba dialiri tenaga listrik jutaan watt.

"Kaii… apa kau tidak mau menjelajahi pucak gunung yang indah ini bersamaku?" tanyaku sambil menggigiti bibir, sensual.

Sadar Kai masih belum bereaksi, aku semakin memanas-manasinya dengan mendesah sambil memuntir ujung kedua putingku sendiri dengan ibu jari. Aku bisa merasakan bibir vaginaku berkedut-kedut dan celanaku mulai basah hanya dengan melakukanya.

"Enghh… sayaaang~ ini enaak… masa kau tidak mau mencicipi ini?"

Aku sedikit memekik waktu tangan Kai bergerak cepat mencengkram pinggangku dan melemparku keatas ranjang. Berhasil! Sudah kuduga dia tak akan tahan godaan.

Kai melepas semua atribut kerajaannya dengan gerakan maskulin lalu merangkak naik diatas tubuhku.

"Terus terang saja aku sudah bosan dengan gaya bercinta yang ini," dia mengulum senyum. "Tertarik mencoba gaya lain?"

Aku mengangguk lalu mengelus pipi pangeran tampan diatasku. " _With my pleasure, daddy…_ "

Kami tak perlu terlalu banyak embel-embel foreplay seperti kebanyakan orang, Kai selalu berhasil membuatku orgasme berkali-kali hanya dengan permainan sodokannya yang keras namun nikmat tiada tara. Dan terus terang aku lebih menyukai itu. Simpel. Straight to the V.

Dia langsung melucuti pelindung terakhirku dan memutar tubuhku hingga posisi kami terbalik, aku diatas dan Kai dibawah.

"Really? Cowgirl style?" godaku mengerling jahil.

Kai tersenyum miring, "Kenapa? Mau langsung ke doggy?" tantangnya.

Aku balas tersenyum menggoda. " _Anything for you_ , _babe."_

Perlahan-lahan aku mengarahkan lubang vaginaku keatas penis Kai yang sudah ereksi besar dan siap beraksi. Memasukkan semuanya sambil menggigit bibir menahan rasa perih, dan dengan hati-hati menggerakkan tubuhku naik-turun. Meski kami sudah sering melakukan ini, tak bisa kupungkiri rasanya selalu sakit di awal-awal.

Yeah, di awal-awal.

Sekarang rasanya enak bukan main.

"Ahhh…enghh… ahh… penismu hebat pangeranku sayang!" aku menjerit sambil mendesah sejadi-jadinya. Memompa tubuhku naik turun di selangkangan Kai. Penis kerasnya terus mendorong dan melesat masuk dengan sentakan keras sesuai tempo gerakanku.

"Wooohooo! Terus, tuan putri! Teruus!" Kai balas berteriak hingga nuansa kamar itu beraroma seks kental, bercampur bau keringat dan suara desahan bergelora kami yang bergabung jadi satu.

Selagi aku meloncat-loncat naik-turun di kemaluannya, Kai terus memainkan payudaraku yang bergerak-gerak heboh dan memuntir-muntir putingnya, membuat siksaan yang nikmat ini jadi terasa berlipat-lipat ganda. Sambil meremas dan bermain di puting, tangan Kai yang lain hinggap di bokongku lalu menamparinya. Berhasil membuatku mengeluarkan cairan orgasme.

"Ahhh, sialan! Pegang putingku lagi, daddy! Enaak~emhh…" aku menjerit sambil merubah gerakanku, kalau tadi meloncat-loncat, sekarang berputar searah jarum jam. Penis Kai terus bergesekan disana-sini. Melumasi dinding-dinding rahimku dengan cairan pre-cumnya.

Kai malah menarikku hingga payudaraku menempel di dadanya, lalu meraup bibirku secara brutal dan tanpa ampun. Berusaha membuatnya bengkak dan memerah. Dia mendesahkan namaku berulang kali sambil menggerak-gerakkan bagian bawah tubuhnya naik-turun di dalam lubang kewanitaanku. Aku tak mau kalah dengan menggesek-gesekkan putingku secara kasar ke dada bidangnya yang basah dan beraroma khas. Aroma keringat yang sangat kusukai dan akan jadi wangi favorit nomor dua setelah bau sabunnya.

"Akh! Fuck! Ini nikmat! Lubangmu ketat, sayang…" Kai bergumam di telingaku, mengulum, menjilati cupingnya kemudian mengerang panjang ketika dia berhasil menembakkan peluru-peluru spermanya di dalam diriku.

Aku terengah-engah keras dan ambruk begitu saja diatas tubuh Kai. Oh God. Tidak ada yang senikmat seks kasar diatas ranjang.

"Masih belum selesai," Kai menyeringai licik dan secepat kilat mengganti posisi tubuh kami. Tahu-tahu saja aku sudah menungging dan Kai menepuk-nepuk pantatku hingga menimbulkan bunyi yang lantang.

Tanpa peringatan lagi, pria itu menghujamkan seluruhnya kedalam vaginaku dan kami mendesah keras bersama-sama. Dia memompanya keluar-masuk-keluar-masuk, semakin lama semakin cepat, makin cepat, makin cepat, makin keras hingga aku tak tahan lagi menampung semua sensasi nikmat ini dan membasahi kejantanan Kai dengan cairan orgasme kedua.

Kai membungkukkan badan kedepan lalu menelusupkan kedua tangannya untuk meraih payudaraku, meremasnya dan memutar ujung putingku dengan kedua ibu jari. Aku paling suka kalau dia melakukan itu. Salah satu titik kelemahanku. Aku juga suka waktu Kai menyentil dan menekan-nekan ujungnya dengan jempol-jempolnya yang terampil.

"Ahhh… ahhh…enghhh~ terus, lagi, ahhh… aku akan keluar lagi sayaang!" jeritku mengeluarkan suara mencicit.

"Kita sama-sama ya, aku juga…argh.." Kai terus menusuk dengan cepat sementara dia tak melepaskan cengkraman tangannya di payudaraku.

Sementara menunggu dirinya mencapai klimaks, Kai menciumi punggungku dan mendaratkan kissmark disana-sini. Menjilatinya kemudian mendaratkan satu gigitan lagi. Aku mengejang dan mencengkram seprai kuat-kuat waktu Kai mendorong miliknya lebih dalam, menahannya dengan penuh tekanan dan menembakkan benih-benih hangat bersamaan dengan keluarnya orgasme ketigaku.

Kami sama-sama menghela napas lega dan tiga detik kemudian Kai ambruk menindih punggungku. Menciumi pundakku bertubi-tubi hingga berakhir di tengkuk.

"Yang tadi hebat sekali. Malam yang luar biasa." gumamnya lambat dan dalam.

Aku mendengus geli. "Ya, kalau bukan karena aku, kau pasti melewatkan malam luar biasa ini."

Kai berguling ke samping dan memberiku spasi untuk bernapas lebih leluasa. Dia mengeratkan pelukannya di pinggangku. "Sudah siap jadi ibu?"

Senyumku melebar. "Siap untuk segalanya."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **PERJANJIAN PRANIKAH**

 **Antara Park Sehun dan Kim Kai**

1\. Rekening Bank Gabungan

-Rekening gabungan akan digunakan untuk pengeluaran rumah tangga yang diperlukan. Yang dimaksud dengan "keperluan rumah tangga" termasuk rok Miu Miu, sepatu, dan barang-barang lain yang dianggap perlu oleh Mempelai wanita.

-Keperluan Mempelai Wanita tentang pengeluaran semacam itu _harus_ selalu dianggap benar

2\. Tanggal-tanggal penting

-Mempelai pria _harus_ selalu mengingat tanggal-tanggal ulang tahun dan peringatan khusus, dan _tidak boleh_ lupa memberikan 'kado kejutan'. Kado kejutan terdiri atas benda-benda yang diam-diam diberi tanda oleh Mempelai Wanita pada katalog dan majalah, kemudian akan disebarkan di tempat-tempat tertentu dalam rumah beberapa minggu sebelum tanggal-tanggal yang dimaksud.

-Mempelai wanita akan memperlihatkan rasa kaget dan senang pada pilihan kado Mempelai pria

3\. Rumah Tangga

Mempelai wanita akan berusaha sebaik-baiknya dan sebisanya untuk menjaga kerapian serta kebersihan dalam rumah. TETAPI, kalau tidak berhasil, _tak boleh_ dianggap sebagai pelanggaran kontrak.

4\. Transpor

Mempelai pria _tak boleh_ berkomentar apapun tentang kemampuan mengemudi Mempelai wanita dan _harus_ selalu siap sedia kalau dimintai tolong mengantar kemanapun pada hari libur

5\. Kehidupan Sosial

-Mempelai wanita _berjanji_ tak akan meminta Mempelai pria bernostalgia atau mengingat semua sejarah cinta dan teman-teman Mempelai pria.

-Mempelai pria _wajib_ memberikan cukup waktu untuk bersenang-senang dan melakukan kegiatan-kegiatan santai

-Berbelanja termasuk kegiatan santai

 **PS: APA-APAAN INI?!**

 **PPS: Sudah, tanda tangan saja**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

— **fin—**

 **A/N: akhirnya tamat jugaaaaa \\(^o^)/, happy ending as always. Apa? Gaje? Heheh biarin :p~! Yeahhh! Hope you guys like it and… extra chapternya nyusul belakangan**


	9. Extra Chapter : Mummy&Kiddie

**We are MARRIED or NOT?**

 **Main Cast:** GS!Sehun, Kai

 **Support Cast:** Banyak

 **Rating:** K+

 **Genre :** Romance, AU, OOC, yadong, genderswitch for uke, comedy, family, friendship, dll

 **Length:** Chaptered

 **Bahasa:** Indonesia campur aduk

 **Summary Lengkap:** Park Sehun, bungsu dari tiga bersaudara. Bekerja sebagai WO memberinya banyak keuntungan, lingkar pertemanan dengan orang-orang sukses, para klien papan atas dan bisnis barternya laris manis. Jika kita gambarkan, rute hidup Sehun adalah kantor-belanja-nongkrong-kantor-belanja-nongkrong-dan-belanja lagi. Si maniak belanja yang tak pernah bisa tahan godaan kalau lihat kata 'DISKON' terpampang besar-besar di depan matanya. Seluruh hidupnya dia habiskan untuk memikirkan obral tas dan sepatu hingga dia tak sempat cari cowok. Sangat boros juga yaaah… bisa dibilang, matrealistis. Namun rute hidup Sehun berubah ketika di ultah yang ke-28, seorang Pria tak diundang bernama Kim Kai tiba-tiba datang ke acaranya dan memberi dia buku ' **Manfaat Kerang Bagi Kehidupan** '. WTF?!

Sehun yang tadinya ogah menikah malah tergila-gila dan bersedia membuka paha lebar-lebar demi Tuan Kim Kai Yang Terhormat. Demi memuaskan sisi liar terpendam pria itu. Biarpun mereka baru kenal beberapa hari, biarpun Kai pelit dan terlalu hemat. Tapi bukan Sehun namanya kalau tidak silau sama sesuatu yang serba wow. Paket liburan ke Laut Karibia? Seminggu? Bersama suami? Oh, No…

Sehun tidak punya suami! Dia juga sudah terlanjur menolak lamaran aneh Kai. Terus sekarang dia harus bagaimana?! Apa Kai masih berminat melamarnya? Apa Sehun berhasil mendapatkan paket liburan fantastisnya? Well, semoga.

* * *

 **Mummy & Kiddie**

* * *

 **Chapter 9 (Extra Story)**

 _Rabu, 26 Desember 2018…_

Oke. Tenang. Jangan panik.

Aku Kim Sehun, wanita dewasa berusia 31 tahun. Aku bisa mengendalikan keadaan. Aku tahu apa yang harus kulakukan. Bukan putraku yang baru berusia dua tahun dan punya jurus tangisan maut berkekuatan delapan skala richter.

"Mauu! Obotkuuu!"

"Taeoh, sayang… berikan robotnya ya?" aku berusaha terdengar sebijak dan sesabar mungkin. Ini selalu berhasil pada anak-anak Yixing dan Jinyoung. Ayolah, seburuk apa sih anakku sampai dia tidak luluh melihat ibunya yang cantik ini pasang wajah memelas?

"Obotkuuuuu!" dia tetap ngotot sambil memeluk kotak mainan robot lebih kencang.

Sial. Tidak luluh rupanya. Akkhhh! Aku sedang membawa jutaan tas belanja, keringat membanjiri wajahku dan aku benar-benar tidak ingin terjebak dalam situasi ini!

Tadinya semua berjalan lancar. Aku berkeliling mall untuk membeli barang-barang dalam daftar hadiah Natalku untuk semua orang yang kukenal, ralat… mungkin tidak semua juga sih, hanya beberapa. Saat kami dalam perjalanan menuju Rumah Santa, aku melihat rumah boneka Barbie yang cantik dan terpikir akan menghadiahkan itu untuk Sophia, lalu masuk ke dalam toko untuk melihat-lihat. Nah, di toko mainan inilah Taeoh tiba-tiba menemukan belahan jiwanya—robot Transformer warna kuning—yang sampai sekarang dia peluk dan tak mau dilepaskan lagi.

Seorang ibu yang mengenakan skinny jeans J Brand bersama putrinya yang berpakaian apik lewat, memberiku sapuan ala ibu-ibu, dan aku mengernyit kesal. Sapuan ala ibu-ibu jauh lebih keji daripada Sapuan ala wanita gaul metropolitan. Sapuan ala ibu-ibu bukan sekedar memandang dari atas ke bawah dan menaksir harga pakaianmu dalam satu kali pandangan. Tidak. Bukan seperti itu. Sapuan ala ibu-ibu ini juga menilai pakaian anakmu, merk kereta dorongnya, merk popok yang digunakan, pilihan makanan kecil, dan apakah anakmu murah senyum, ileran, atau hobi menjerit-jerit.

Aku tahu semua itu terlalu banyak untuk dinilai dalam satu kali pandangan, tapi percayalah padaku, ibu-ibu sangat jago multitasking.

Dari segi penampilan, Taeoh jelas mendapat skor yang sangat tinggi. Atasan kemeja putih lengan panjang dari Scotch & Soda Boys, celana pendek denim dari Armani Junior, dan sepatu kets Burberry Children. Tapi bukannya tersenyum bak malaikat kecil di foto-foto, dia meronta-ronta seperti banteng liar yang merasa depresi dan ingin kabur dari kandang. Alisnya bertaut penuh amarah, pipinya merah menyala, dan dia bersiap-siap menarik napas untuk mengeluarkan jeritan neraka ronde kedua.

"Sayang," aku berjongkok dan kupeluk Taeoh supaya dia merasa tenang. Seperti yang dianjurkan Ibu-ibu bahagia dalam buku: _Menjinakkan Balita yang Sulit_. Maksudku, bukan berarti Taeoh sulit dijinakkan, tapi dia itu… apa ya, terlalu bersemangat. Dia memiliki opini yang tegas mengenai banyak hal. Seperti kaos kaki wool (dia tidak mau pakai kaos kaki yang terbuat dari wool), atau sayur (Taeoh agak susah disuruh makan sayur-mayur). Toh, itu bukan salahnya. Bukan cuma dia satu-satunya balita di dunia ini yang tak mau makan sayuran.

"Taeoh sayang, aku sayang sekali padamu," kataku dengan nada lembut dan membujuk sambil mengusap-usap punggungnya. "Mummy akan lebih senang kalau Taeoh berikan mainan robot itu pada Mummy. Ya? Sini mainannya. Oke, anak pintar…" Yes. Yes. Aku hampir berhasil. Jari-jariku sudah hampir mencapai ujung kotak robot…

"Obotkuuuu!" dia melepaskan diri dan berlari menyebrangi ruangan secepat halilintar.

"TAEOHH!" aku menjerit berusaha mengejarnya dengan ribuan kantong belanja di tanganku, dan nyaris terpeleset diatas sepatu clementine hak delapan senti. "Kemari! Berikan itu pada Mummy! Taeoh!"

Taeoh menghilang dengan sangat cepat dan berpindah dari satu celah ke celah lain, gerakannya begitu gesit dan lincah, dia berlari menuju bagian Action Man tanpa menghiraukan teriakanku. Gila! Kalau tahu begini untuk apa para atlit-atlit olimpiade itu capek-capek latihan mengelilingi lapangan setiap hari? Solusinya gampang. Cukup datangkan saja segerombolan balita.

Sementara aku mengejarnya, napasku mulai tersengal-sengal. Oh, itu dia! Akhirnya aku berhasil menangkap pundaknya. "Taeoh! Berikan itu padaku! Dengarkan Mummy!" Ya ampun. Dia memeluk robot kuning konyol itu pakai tenaga super. Sulit sekali dilepaskan!

"Mauuuuuuuuu!" mata hitamnya yang gelap itu berkilat ngotot menghujam mataku. Terkadang aku terkejut ketika menyadari betapa miripnya dia dengan ayahnya. Sorot mata menakutkan yang sama. Wajah yang sama…

Ngomong-ngomong dimana sih Kai? Seharusnya kami berbelanja keperluan Natal bersama sebagai keluarga. Tetapi dia malah menghilang satu jam yang lalu dengan alasan ingin mengangkat telpon dari seorang teman dan sejak saat itu aku belum melihat batang hidungnya lagi sampai sekarang. Barangkali dia sedang duduk-duduk bersantai di suatu tempat, minum cappuccino sambil baca Koran. Dasar!

"Taeoh, kita tidak boleh membelinya." ucapku tegas, masih berusaha adu tarik-tarikan dengan anakku sendiri. "Kau sudah punya banyak sekali mainan robot-robotan dan kau tidak butuh satu robot berwarna kuning lagi."

Seorang wanita dengan rambut gelap berantakan, memakai sweater kelabu, dan membawa balita di kereta kembarnya, mengangguk setuju padaku. Mau tak mau aku ikut-ikut memberikan sapuan ala ibu-ibu kearahnya.

"Mengerikan sekali, bukan?" ucap wanita itu. "Robot itu harganya tujuh puluh ribu won lebih! Anak-anakku sudah tahu sebelum bertanya," tambahnya sambil melirik bangga dua anak laki-lakinya yang duduk merosot di kereta dorong dan kompak menyedot jempol. "Sekali kau menyerah dan lemah terhadap anak-anak, mereka tak akan berhenti. Malah semakin manja. Anak-anakku sudah sangat terlatih."

Dasar tukang pamer.

"Tentu saja," ucapku penuh konspirasi. "Aku setuju sekali."

"Ada saja orangtua yang akan membelikan mainan-mainan mahal untuk anaknya agar supaya mereka diam dan berhenti merengek. Tidak ada disiplin! Sungguh menjijikkan." komentarnya pedas.

"Benar. Mengerikan sekali," aku asal mengangguk sambil diam-diam melirik Taeoh, menunggunya lengah. Pelan-pelan kujulurkan tanganku ke kotak mainannya dan… shit! Anak ini gesit sekali. Dia mengelak lebih cepat.

"Kesalahan terbesar adalah menyerah pada mereka," wanita itu memandangi Taeoh tajam dan dingin. "Itulah yang memulai mimpi buruk."

"Well, aku tak akan menyerah pada putraku." Lalu kupelototi Taeoh, "Kau tidak akan bisa mendapatkan robot itu, Taeoh. Titik!" tukasku galak.

"Obooooot." teriakan ngotot Taeoh berubah menjadi isak tangis yang memilukan hati. Dia memang Drama King! (pasti turunan dari Papa dan Mamaku).

"Semoga berhasil ya," Wanita itu beranjak pergi. "Selamat natal."

"Taeoh, hentikan!" desisku jengkel begitu wanita itu dan dua anak kembarnya menghilang dari pandangan. "Kau bikin malu kita saja! Memang apa bagusnya robot kuning idiot itu?"

"Oboooottt. Mauu…" Taeoh kembali memeluk robot kesayangannya seperti bocah di film-film drama waktu tahu umur anjing peliharannya hanya tinggal dua hari. Bedanya, anak-anak itu terlihat manis dan mengharukan, kalau anakku terlihat menjengkelkan.

"Ini cuma mainan konyol," omelku tak sabar. "Apa bagusnya sih?"

Dan untuk pertama kalinya aku melihat robot di dalam kotak itu secara seksama. Yaa… sebenarnya memang bagus sih. Dominasi warna kuning dan hitamnya menempel dengan sangat apik, robot ini juga tak terbuat dari plastik biasa seperti mainan-mainan kebanyakan. Tapi dari stainless steel yang dipoles hingga berkilauan jika diterpa cahaya lampu, itu yang membuatnya terlihat ekslusif dan 'beda'. Belum lagi set perlengkapan senjata laras panjang milik robot itu semuanya tampak sangat keren dan canggih.

Oke. Aku tidak boleh gampang menyerah. "Kau tidak perlu robot-robotan itu, Taeoh." ucapku tapi tidak sengotot tadi. Masih memperhatikan robot-robotan di pelukan Taeoh.

Hah? Apa aku tidak salah baca? Apa robot ini juga bisa berganti warna dan bertransformasi ke berbagai macam bentuk mobil? Bisa digerakkan juga?

Untuk tujuh puluh ribu won lebih, robot ini lumayan sekali. Kuperhatikan setiap inci dan detail dari si robot kuning. Setelah kupikir-pikir lagi, Taeoh belum punya mainan robot Transformer. Masih ada celah kosong dalam lemarinya.

"Yang itu kena potongan khusus harga Natal, jadi sisa lima puluh lima ribu won saja." tambah si petugas tiba-tiba muncul dibelakangku. "Harga normalnya tujuh puluh sembilan ribu. Ini asli karya pembuat robot-robot terkenal di Jepang."

Wah. Diskonnya besar juga. Mainan canggih yang tidak terlalu mahal tapi keren.

Ternyata si wanita bermata tajam tadi masih berdiri disana dengan kereta bayinya, menyoroti kami.

"Kau akan membelinya begitu saja?" kata wanita itu dengan nada tak percaya.

Ya ampun. Apa urusannya sih? Aku benci ibu-ibu lain! Mereka seolah punya hak untuk selalu ikut campur dalam semua tetek-bengek anakmu.

"Konyol sekali." Si wanita berwajah judes membelokkan kereta dorongnya dan berjalan menjauh. "Kau adalah contoh orangtua yang tidak mendidik. Tak heran anakmu sangat manja." tambahnya sambil menoleh kebelakang. "Sepatunya itu merk apa? Gucci?"

Manja?!

Darah panas menderu naik ke wajahku dan kutatap dia pandangan emosi. Apa-apaan dia? Taeoh tidak manja!

Dan Gucci bahkan tidak membuat sepatu seperti ini.

"Dia tidak manja!" aku balas meneriakinya. Tetapi wanita itu sudah menghilang di tikungan rak depan sana.

Well. Ya sudah. Biarkan saja. Aku tak akan mengejar dia lalu menjambaki rambutnya sambil berseru marah, "Paling tidak anaku sudah bisa jalan dan tidak duduk-duduk saja di kereta dorong seperti anak-anakmu yang pemalas dan suka menghisap jempol!"

Aku tidak akan merendahkan diriku melakukan hal itu. Tidak di depan Taeoh. Karena itu bukan contoh yang baik baginya.

"Ayo, Taeoh." Aku berusaha menguasai diri. "Kita pergi saja menemui Sinterklas. Dan berikan robot itu ke paman ini, biar dibungkuskan."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Aku masih tidak bisa menerima kenyataan. Sungguh mustahil. Ada orang yang terang-terangan menghina anakku manja.

Okelah dia memang kadang-kadang suka merajuk. Tapi kita semua pernah begitu kan? Dia tidak manja. Aku pasti tahu kalau Taeoh manja. Yang ibunya kan aku, bukan dia!

Dalam perjalanan menuju ke Rumah Santa, pikiranku tidak tenang dan aku dihantui perasaan gusar. Bagaimana bisa orang itu bersikap kasar? Di depan anak-anak pula.

"Tunjukkan pada semua orang betapa manisnya kau, sayang," tukasku lembut sementara kami jalan bergandengan tangan. "Baik-baiklah pada Sinterklas ya? Supaya kau dapat banyak permen."

Theme song Jingle bells mengalun dari pengeras suara yang tersebar di seluruh sudut Mall, mau tak mau perasaanku berubah jadi gembira ketika kami semakin mendekati area Rumah Santa. Aku ingat sekali dulu juga sering diajak kesini waktu masih kecil.

"Lihat, Taeoh!" aku menunjuk penuh semangat. "Lihat kijang-kijang itu! Lihat semua tumpukan kado itu! Pohon natalnya juga besar sekali ya."

Ada miniatur kereta salju antik, empat kijang berukuran normal, dan gadis-gadis elf berkostum hijau dengan telinga kurcaci panjang. Aku mengerjap kaget di pintu masuk melihat para elf-elf cantik nan seksi itu. Bahkan beberapa diantaranya mempertontonkan belahan dada super rendah. Apa Sinterklas jaman sekarang menemukan elf-elf-nya di agensi majalah Playboy?

"Selamat Natal!" Wanita berambut pirang itu menyambut di pintu masuk, "Jangan lupa datang ke Sumur Harapan dan tulis harapan Natal-mu. Sinterklas akan membacanya nanti!"

"Wah, kaudengar itu, Nak? Kita boleh menyampaikan permintaan kita!" aku menunduk melihat Taeoh yang hanya menatap kakak-kakak peri dengan pandangan kagum.

Lihat kan? Sikapnya manis dan tenang kali ini.

"Sehun! Sini!" aku berpaling dan melihat Mamaku berdiri beberapa meter tak jauh dari kami. Mengenakan scarf dan mantel yang agak ngepas badan sambil memegang kereta dorong Taeoh yang berisi tumpukan kantong dan bingkisan kado. "Sinterklas-nya sedang istirahat minum teh, Jadi kita masih punya banyak waktu untuk mengobrol-ngobrol dulu."

Aku menggandeng Taeoh dan melangkah mendekati Mama, "Lho? Kemana yang lain?"

"Papamu sedang di toko kaset bersama Kris, kakak-kakakmu masih belanja keperluan bahan-bahan makanan, dan Suho sedang menemani Kai. Entahlah mereka dimana. Kalau anak-anak itu lagi main."

Aku mengikuti arah telunjuk Mama dan mendapati Junkyu sedang asik membangun boneka salju bersama Sophia, Dennis main seluncuran dan Zhuyi hanya berdiri tenang di pinggir, merekam tingkah laku adik-adiknya. Yah, aku tak akan heran lagi sekarang. Anak itu kan sudah resmi jadi murid SMP beberapa bulan yang lalu. Oh iya, aku lupa soal Yichan. Putri bungsu Kris oppa dan Chanyeol eonni yang lahir beberapa hari lebih cepat dari Taeoh. Dimana ya anak itu sekarang? Barangkali menempel di kaki ibunya seperti lintah sawah. Habis Yichan itu kebalikannya dari Taeoh. Anak yang sangat sangat sangat pemalu sekali. Aku pernah melihat salah seorang kerabat jauh Kris oppa datang dan menyodorkan Yichan uang dua ribu won, bukannya melompat-lompat senang, anak itu malah berlari kebelakang punggung Kris oppa sambil menangis. Agak aneh sebenarnya. Kalau anak-anak pada umumnya dikasih uang pasti senang, tapi Yichan malah menangis. Aneh kan? Cek-percek ternyata Yichan tidak memiliki gejala phobia langka terhadap uang, dia takut pada orang asing yang berjenis kelamin laki-laki. Kalau melihat siapa saja yang tidak dikenalinya dan berjenis kelamin laki-laki, Yichan pasti menangis sambil bersembunyi dibelakang punggung orangtuanya. Well… syukurlah Taeoh normal. Aku juga pasti kerepotan kalau Taeoh menjerit histeris setiap kali melihat ibu-ibu tak dikenal.

"Kissmas! Kissmaas! Kado!" Taeoh menarik-narik tanganku dengan tenaga supernya lagi sampai-sampai aku mengira tanganku akan copot.

"Pergilah main dengan kakak-kakakmu, Taeoh sayang. Mummy masih ingin mengobrol dengan Grandmuff." Aku memanggil Mamaku dengan panggilan 'Grandmuff' bukan untuk menghinanya, memang begitulah cara Taeoh memanggil Mamaku. Dan ajaibnya Mama tidak protes sama sekali. Malah berusaha meracuni Taeoh untuk memanggil Papaku dengan sebutan 'Granduff', yang langsung dapat penolakan keras dari Papa karena 'Granduff' terdengar sangat bodoh dan jelek sekali katanya.

Taeoh kecil berlari riang memasuki pintu gerbang sambil menyanyikan Jingle Bells dalam versi tupai cempreng. Oh, anakku… Betapa menggemaskannya dia.

"Jadi, apa yang kau beli untuk Kai?" tanya Mama mengalihkan pandanganku dari Taeoh yang sedang mengagumi boneka salju bikinan kakak-kakak sepupunya.

Aku kebingungan mencari-cari kantongan belanja yang berisi kado untuk Kai. Saking banyaknya, semua kantong terlihat mirip di mataku. "Aduh… kayaknya tadi yang ini deh." aku membuka salah satu kantong dan mengeluarkan dasi bermotif garis-garis yang sangat keren. Mama melotot terpana melihatnya. See? Mama saja yang buta motif bisa tahu kalau dasi ini berkualitas. Aku bisa mengarang-ngarang ke Kai dengan mengatakan dasi ini hasil buatan tangan wanita-wanita di pedalaman Guatemala yang kupesan secara online. Dia tak akan curiga. Toh, mana mungkin dia mau mengeceknya?

Masalahnya, sampai sekarang, Kai masih anti memakai produk-produk mahal atau baju-baju rancangan desainer. Agak susah memilihkan kado untuk suamiku itu. Satu-satunya dasi kesukaan Kai cuma dasi turun-temurun dari almarhum ayahnya, yang terus terang agak membosankan juga kalau dipandangi lama-lama. Untung selama setengah tahun terakhir aku berhasil membujuk Kai untuk bergonta-ganti dasi, dengan catatan: **harus dibeli di toko murah dan harganya tidak lebih dari seratus won!**

Hm… soal kado valentine tumpukan dasi dari penggemar-penggemar rahasianya? Tenang saja. Semua dasi-dasi itu sudah laku terjual di teman-teman kantorku. Dan hasilnya lumayan! Aku bisa beli jaket hoodie baru untuk Taeoh, sepasang anting-anting yang lucu untuk Yichan dan sepatu Prada untuk diriku sendiri.

"Dimana kau membelinya, dear?" tanya Mama.

Aku celingukan lalu membisikkan "Armani" di telinga Mama. Ibuku malah memandang was-was dasi di tanganku seolah-olah benda itu bisa meledak kapan saja.

"Kau yakin Kai tidak bakalan tahu?"

Aku terkikik pelan. "Tenang saja, Ma. Dia kan buta mode. Tapi, Mama jangan bilang-bilang ke Kai ya?"

"Bilang apa?" tiba-tiba Kai muncul dari arah belakang bersama Suho oppa. Diam-diam aku menyusrukkan dasi kedalam kereta dorong Taeoh, sebelum Kai sempat melihatnya.

"Halo, sayang." aku mengecup kedua pipi Kai. "Aku lagi berdiskusi dengan Mama soal baju yang akan dipakai Taeoh pada saat pembaptisannya nanti."

Kai hanya ber-Ooo dengan muka datar. "Pakai saja yang ada. Tidak bakal ada juga yang memperhatikan."

Beginilah suamiku tersayang. Selalu berpikiran 'Apapun yang kau kenakan, orang tidak akan menyadarinya' atau 'Baju bermerk itu tidak akan ketahuan merk-nya kalau sudah menempel di badan'. Bagi Kai semua benda itu sama saja. Tapi jelas bagiku tidak. Karena menurutku, tiap benda itu punya nilai seni tersendiri. Semakin bagus kualitasnya, semakin menentukan seberapa kuat tingkat ketahanannya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kalian habis darimana?" tanyaku mengalihkan topik.

Suho oppa mengamati tas-tas belanjaanku sambil menggeleng-geleng. "Kami baru saja—"

"Mengobrol dengan Sinterklas?" sambarku asal.

Dia tertawa, "Jangan konyol. Eh iya, ngomong-ngomong mana yang lain?"

Baru saja Mama hendak menjawab ketika Zhuyi berlari-lari panik mendekati kami. "Bibi! Paman! Taeoh! Taeoh!"

Kami menatap Zhuyi dengan kening berkerut.

"Ada apa, sayang? Taeoh kenapa?" tanyaku berusaha santai meski dalam hati sudah siaga satu. Kalau Zhuyi yang super kalem sampai lari-lari begini, berarti anak itu…

Tubuhku kontan membeku begitu menyadari Taeoh sedang melompat-lompat diantara tumpukan kado dibawah pohon Natal. Kemudian naik ke kereta lalu melompat-lompat diatasnya.

"Sial! Lihat itu." aku menarik lengan Kai dan menunjuk kearah Taeoh dengan tatapan ngeri.

"Permisi…" aku langsung melesat maju dan berusaha melewati kerumunan orangtua dan anak-anak. "Taeoh, turun dari sana!"

Taeoh memang turun. Kukira dia akan patuh dan menuruti perintahku. Ternyata anak itu berpindah sasaran ke patung-patung kijang.

"Kuda! Kuda!" Taeoh menendang-nendang kaki salah satu kijang hiasan, meninggalkan bekas penyok yang sangat buruk.

"Kami mohon kepada orangtua anak ini, segera maju dan jauhkan dia dari properti taman bermain," kata salah seorang elf ke Mikrofon. Wajahnya pucat pasi. "Orangtua anak ini? Haloo? Siapa saja?"

Aku dan Kai berlari memasuki area Winter Wonderland dan berusaha menurunkan Taeoh dari panggung hiasan.

"Oke, Taeoh. Pesta sudah usai," tegur Kai. Tungkai kakinya naik keatas panggung. Kedua tangannya terjulur kedepan, berusaha menangkap Taeoh. "Ayo sini. Kemari, Nak."

"Kuda!" Taeoh kembali naik dan menunggangi kijang gabus berkaki penyok itu. "Mau kuda!"

"Ini bukan kuda dan sekarang kau harus turun," Kai memegangi pinggang Taeoh dan berusaha menariknya agar terlepas dari kijang yang malang. Tapi Taeoh malah mengaitkan kedua kakinya di perut si kijang dan menempel dengan kekuatan superhero lagi.

"Bisakah anda turunkan?" tanya si elf yang kesabarannya sudah di ujung tanduk.

Dengan tenaga berlebih, Kai akhirnya sukses melepas cengkraman neraka Taeoh dari si kijang penyok. Menggendong anak itu turun dari panggung sementara Taeoh menangis dan berteriak "Kuda! Kuda! Mau kudaaa!" di telinga Kai.

"Kuda! Mau kudaaaaaaa!" jeritan Taeoh semakin membahana waktu kami melewati pohon Natal.

"Taeoh, jangan!" omelku sambil memandanginya galak. Tidak mempan. Tidak akan pernah mempan. Karena Taeoh malah menendang dada Kai kuat-kuat, kemudian hinggap di pohon Natal.

"Taeoh! Dengarkan Mummy. Lepaskan sekarang juga! Nanti Mummy belikan mainan lagi ya? Taeoh mau apa, sayang?" bujukku sambil berusaha membantu Kai menyingkirkan Taeoh yang memeluk si pohon kuat-kuat. Aku melihat Mama dan Suho oppa juga berlari mendekat dan membantu kami.

Anakku benar-benar luar biasa! Tenaga empat orang dewasa masih belum cukup membuatnya lepas dari Pohon Natal. Dia masih menempel dengan sangat kuat dan erat, seperti Koala. Well, monster Koala.

"Oke," Suho oppa memandangi aku dan Kai penuh konspirasi. "Kalian berdua pegang kakinya, kita akan menariknya secara paksa. Siap? Pada hitungan ketiga. Satu-dua-tiga…"

Oh, tidak. Oh… brengsek. Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi. Tapi mendadak batang pohon Natal itu condong ke kanan. Suara teriakan panik membahana dan aku melihat para orangtua yang takut ketiban pohon langsung mengungsikan anak-anak mereka dari taman bermain. Sebelum aku sempat berkedip, tau-tau saja pohon besar itu tumbang dan seluruh permen-permen koin yang digantung di Pohon Natal berhamburan diatas salju buatan. Lautan anak-anak manusia yang tadinya berdiri di pinggir, kini kembali menghambur kedalam untuk menyerang tumpukan permen-permen koin beserta kado-kadonya.

Ini…

Huru-hara.

"Pemeeen!" jerit Taeoh sambil meronta dan menendang-nendang dada Kai. "Hadiaaahh!"

" _Bawa anak itu keluar dari sini!_ " si elf berteriak garang dan memelototi kami satu-persatu. Kris oppa yang muncul entah darimana tak luput dari pelototan galak si elf. Bahkan Chanyeol eonni dan Kyungsoo eonni, yang mendekati kami dengan kantong berisi daging dan bumbu-bumbu masak, juga kebagian jatah pelototan. "Saya minta seluruh keluarga anda keluar dari taman bermain ini! Sekarang juga!"

"Tapi… kami sungguh-sungguh minta maaf dengan kijang dan pohonnya," ucapku dengan tatapan memohon. "Kami bersedia membayar kerusakan…"

"Tentu saja." timpal Kai.

"Pleasee. Putraku masih ingin bertemu dengan Paman Sinterklas…" aku mengiba. Berharap si elf bakal luluh.

"Sayangnya kami punya peraturan disini," ucap si gadis elf sinis. "Anak yang merusak kijang dan Pohon Natal milik Sinterklas dilarang masuk lagi ke area bermain ini."

Aku beserta seluruh keluargaku kompak melotot kecewa.

"Tidak boleh masuk? Maksudnya?" tanya Kyungsoo eonni membelalakkan mata bola pingpongnya.

"Ya! Anda semua dilarang masuk kesini." tangannya telentang dan menunjuk kearah pintu keluar.

"Wow, anda peri bertelinga lebar yang sangat murah hati sekali!" sindir Mama mendengus sebal. "Ini bukan sepenuhnya salah cucuku. Pohon natal dan kijang sialan itu yang buruk kualitasnya."

Kris oppa berdecak-decak. "Demi Tuhan, anak ini cuma bocah dua tahun dan kau memperlakukannya seperti teroris. Apa masalahmu?"

"Ya, mana bisa begitu?" protes Chanyeol eonni berkacak pinggang. "Aku dan keluargaku adalah para pelanggan loyal disini! Kami tak terima diperlakukan kasar. Akan kami laporkan kau ke Trading Standars!"

"Pergi sajalah." dia masih menunjuk ke pintu keluar dengan ekspresi kesal gara-gara dapat setumpuk komplain. Apapun yang kami katakan keputusannya sudah bulat. Keluarga kami resmi di-black list oleh taman bermain ini. Terserah. Siapa yang butuh Winter Wonderland konyol?

Dengan perasaan malu yang tak tertandingi, kutarik pengangan kereta dorong Taeoh, sementara kakak-kakakku menggiring anak-anak mereka keluar sambil mengomel tidak jelas. Kai berjalan sambil menggendong Taeoh dalam keheningan. Bahkan Mama yang biasanya bawel, kini tak bersuara. Kalau biasanya orang keluar dari taman bermain wajahnya ceria dan bersinar, kami justru sebaliknya, murung dan diliputi aura hitam kesedihan.

Kami disambut oleh Papa yang datang menghampiri dalam jaket tahan airnya, rambutnya yang sudah banyak beruban tersisir rapi.

"Aku ketinggalan, ya?" tanya Papa sambil mengusap-usap rambut Taeoh. "Kau sudah bertemu Sinterklas, Taeoh? Bagaimana Rumah Santa-nya?"

"Tidak jadi," jawabku tersenyum kecut. "Kami semua dilarang masuk ke Rumah Santa."

"Bukan cuma Rumah Santa, tapi seluruh taman bermain." ralat Kyungsoo eonni, menggandeng Junkyu dan langsung jalan duluan, tanpa menoleh lagi. Terus terang aku merasa tak enak pada kakak-kakakku. Anak-anak mereka jadi kena getahnya juga.

Wajah Papa berubah kecewa. "Oh, tidak. Jangan lagi."

Kai mengangguk-angguk sambil mendesah berat. "Begitulah."

"Sudah berapa kali kita diusir?" tanya Chanyeol eonni mengingatkan aku. Entah dia sengaja atau pura-pura lupa.

"Empat." Aku menunduk memandangi Taeoh, yang sekarang tengah berdiri menggandeng tangan Kai dengan manisnya, tampak seperti malaikat kecil.

"Apa yang terjadi kali ini?" Papa menatap kami prihatin. "Dia tidak menggigit telinga Sinterklas lagi, kan?"

"Tidak." jawabku buru-buru. "Tentu saja tidak."

Insiden menggigit-Sinterklas-di-Lotte-World itu sebenarnya kesalahpahaman belaka. Dan Sinterklas-nya benar-benar manja. Maksudku, Taeoh kan _cuma_ bocah dua tahun biasa, bukan anak hasil mutasi yang ganas, sesakit apa sih gigitannya? Dia tak perlu sampai digotong ke pos P3K segala!

"Taeoh memang… agak liar, bukan?" komentar Chanyeol eonni hati-hati sambil merangkul Dennis di kanan dan Sophia di kiri, si kecil Yichan sekarang digendong Kris oppa. Zhuyi tetap seperti biasa, asik sendiri dengan ponselnya, bertingkah seolah tidak pernah terjadi apa-apa.

"Anak badung," Suho oppa terkekeh sambil menggelitiki dagu Taeoh. "Kau memang biking repot ya."

Mungkin aku yang terlalu sensitif, aku tahu Suho oppa mengatakannya sekedar bercanda dan Chanyeol eonni terlihat sangat cemas memikirkan nasib Taeoh, tapi kosakata 'liar', 'badung' dan 'bikin repot' ini mendadak menyinggung bagian saraf yang rawan.

"Jadi kalian juga beranggapan kalau Taeoh itu manja?" tanyaku memicingkan mata tersinggung. "Jujur saja."

Chanyeol eonni menarik napas panjang. "Well…" dia mulai melirik suaminya, seperti mencari dukungan. "Aku tak mau berkomentar banyak, tapi—"

"Manja?" potong Mama tertawa santai. "Ah, jangan berlebihan begitu. Tidak ada yang salah dengan Taeoh cucu kecilku, ya kan sayang?" dibelainya rambut Taeoh dengan lembut. "Sehun, dear, kau persis Taeoh waktu seumur dia. _Persis sama_."

Hah? Aku juga pernah mengacaukan seisi taman bermain? Ck. Mama pasti salah. Aku tidak ingat pernah melakukannya. Dahulu kala, diantara ibu-ibu tetangga, aku ini dikenal sangat manis dan baik hati. Oke, mungkin… agak sedikit… terlalu aktif. Tapi seingatku tidak sampai menggigit telinga orang segala.

Waktu menoleh kebelakang, melirik Kai, kulihat dia tercenung dan pikirannya seperti sedang berada di tempat yang nun jauh disana. Dia hanya menatap kosong kedepan. Seolah-olah ada pikiran baru yang membuatnya terbebani.

Astaga.

Hanya gara-gara satu bocah, satu sekeluarga bisa sepusing ini. Kayaknya ini semacam karma atau kutukan dari masa lalu. Barangkali aku memang pernah menggigit telinga seseorang waktu berumur dua tahun dan dia menyumpahiku.

God. Aku tak mau kejadian yang sama terulang kembali pada Taeoh. Semoga Sinterklas yang waktu itu tidak ikut-ikutan mengutuknya juga.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pada saat Taeoh tertidur, aku sudah kembali gembira. Bahkan, aku merasa penuh semangat perayaan. Kami menggantung jejeran kaus kaki Taeoh di tembok dekat perapian dan membungkus hadiah-hadiah Natal untuknya di ruang tengah.

Fyi, Kai memutuskan untuk berhenti dari pekerjaannya di Meksiko, menjual rumah miliknya dan menjalin kerja sama dengan Kris oppa yang berbaik hati mau mensponsori Kai membangun kantor konsultan kecil-kecilan yang lokasi lahannya masih tergabung dalam area Kogas. Jadi, setelah semua persoalan ribet dan lika-liku yang kami jalani, disinilah kami sekarang. Punya rumah sendiri disamping rumah orangtuaku, yang meskipun tak terlalu besar dan mewah, tapi sangat apik dan minimalis. Jenis-jenis rumah idaman yang selalu muncul di majalah dekorasi dan arsitektur.

Sebenarnya kami membeli rumah tepat di sebelah rumah orangtuaku bukan tanpa alasan, aku ingin Taeoh tumbuh dikelilingi saudara-saudara dan kakek-nenek yang sangat menyayanginya. Mengingat kakak-kakakku dan anak-anak mereka sering datang berkunjung kemari, otomatis intensitas kumpul keluarga juga jadi semakin sering dan tali silaturahmi diantara kami terjalin semakin kuat. Lebih bagus begini, dikelilingi keluarga besar, daripada tumbuh besar sendirian di Negeri orang. Kasihan nanti Taeoh tidak punya sanak saudara yang dikenalnya.

Tadinya rumah ini sebelum kami tempati, masih terkesan sangat flat dan boring. Kemudian kami memutuskan untuk merenovasinya dan menggabungkan rumah ini dengan rumah orangtuaku, merobohkan pagar pembatas dan tembok penghalang lalu memasang pintu penghubung yang membuat kami selalu bisa 'bertamu' ke rumah sebelah tanpa harus repot-repot lewat pintu depan. Satu-satunya kekurangan, aku tak punya kamar khusus lagi untuk menyimpan lemari-lemari harta karunku. Gara-gara Kai belum menandatangani proposal 'Mari-Buat-Lemari-Walk-In' milikku, jadi aku mesti bersabar menunggu dan untuk sementara menumpuk semuanya di garasi. Honda terpaksa kami parkir di garasi milik orangtuaku. Salah sendiri Kai tidak setuju aku punya lemari walk in! Padahal ini demi kebaikan bersama juga. Aku punya lemari, dan dia punya tempat untuk memarkir mobil. Selesai.

Aku sudah tiga tahun menikah dengan Kai, tapi sampai sekarang masih belum benar-benar memahami cara berpikirnya.

Kai selesai membungkus puzzle, lalu mengambil Magic Drawing Easel untuk melukis sambil melihat ke sekeliling ruangan, mengerutkan kening di detik berikutnya.

"Berapa banyak hadiah yang didapat Taeoh tahun ini?"

"Sebanyak yang biasa," sahutku malas bertele-tele. Walaupun sesungguhnya, kalau mau jujur, aku sendiri sudah lupa berapa banyak yang kubeli dari katalog dan pameran kerajinan.

"Yang ini sifatnya mendidik!" dengan cepat kusambar Magic Drawing Easel dari tangan Kai dan kucabut label harganya sebelum dia sempat mengintip. "Harganya murah kok. Nih, minum lagi." Kutuang jus Blueberry ke gelas Kai untuk mengalihkan perhatiannya, lalu meraih topi pompom lucu berwarna merah. Topi ini menggemaskan sekali… ada untuk ukuran bayinya juga.

Kalau kami punya bayi lagi, dia bisa mengenakan topi pom-pom kembar yang sangat serasi dengan milik Taeoh. Dan orang-orang di komplek perumahan ini akan memanggil anak-anakku dengan julukan 'Kakak-beradik Bertopi Pom-Pom'.

Mendadak sekelebat bayangan itu muncul dibenakku. Taeoh pakai topi pom-pom berjalan-jalan sore di suatu taman sambil mengendarai sepeda roda empatnya, sementara aku berjalan disampingnya sambil menggendong bayiku yang sedang mengenakan topi pom-pom juga. Oh, itu dia! Kami bisa memberi Taeoh adik perempuan. Mungkin dengan begitu sikap hiperaktifnya bisa hilang dan jiwa bijak ala kakak bertanggung jawabnya akan muncul. Seperti Zhuyi. Dulu dia nakal waktu seumuran Taeoh, walaupun jenis kenakalan yang bisa dilakukan Zhuyi hanya jatuh dari pohon karena ingin menyelamatkan seekor kucing…

Itu bukan kenakalan ya? Baiklah.

"Sehun? Huun? Selotip!"

Aku tersentak sadar dan baru menyadari kalau Kai sudah memanggil-manggil namaku daritadi. "Oh iya, ini. Maaf." Sambil menyerahkan selotip ke tangan Kai, tiba-tiba terlintas sebuah ide di kepalaku. Kugoyangkan-goyangkan topi pom-pom itu di depan wajah Kai. "Bagus sekali kan? Ada untuk bayinya juga lho."

Aku sengaja menciptakan kesan hening. Membiarkan kata 'bayi' menggantung di udara dan berusaha mentransfer pesan telepati 'suami-istri' ke kepala Kai.

"Ck, selotipnya habis. Apa kita punya selotip lain?"

Percuma. Kekuatan telepati jelas-jelas tak akan mempan pada Kai.

Mungkin aku harus memperkenalkan wacana ini secara 'halus'. Yixing pernah membujuk suaminya untuk pergi liburan ke Disneyland, dan Yixing benar-benar sukses melaksanakan 'niat tersembunyi' itu secara halus. Saking halusnya, sampai-sampai Julien baru sadar telah dikibuli begitu mereka sudah duduk di pesawat. Asal kalian tahu, Julien ya Julien (manis, perhatian dan tidak curigaan). Beda dengan Kai yang selalu waspada aku merencanakan sesuatu padahal sebetulnya TIDAK.

Apa gunanya meninggalkan jeda penuh arti dalam percakapan kalau tidak ada yang perduli? Sudah cukup pakai strategi telepati, ternyata tidak semulus yang kukira.

"Kai, ayo kita membuat bayi lagi!" semburku tanpa bisa kutahan. "Malam ini!"

Sunyi senyap selama beberapa saat.

Kai mendongak dari kesibukannya mencari selotip, menatapku tercengang. "Sehun. _Apa kau sudah gila_?"

Aku membalas tatapannya, tersinggung. "Tentu saja aku tidak gila! Kalau dipikir-pikir, lebih bagus kita memberikan adik perempuan untuk Taeoh. Iya kan?"

"Sweety," Kai berjongkok di depanku. "Kita bahkan tak bisa mengendalikan satu anak. Bagaimana jadinya kalau dua? Kau lihat sendiri kan perilaku Taeoh tadi?"

Oh, jangan dia juga.

"Apa maksudmu?" aku tak bisa menahan nada terluka dalam suaraku. "Kau juga beranggapan anak kita manja?"

Kai menghela napas dalam-dalam sambil duduk dalam posisi bersila. "Aku tidak bilang begitu. Tapi kau harus mengakui fakta kalau anak kita memang… tidak terkendali." ucapnya hati-hati.

"Itu tidak benar!" bantahku defensif.

"Sayang, lihat saja fakta-fakta yang ada. Dia dilarang masuk di empat Rumah Santa," Kai mulai menghitung dengan jari-jarinya. "Juga Katedral Myeongdong. Dan termasuk insiden di tempat kerjamu. Belum lagi kekacauan di Harvey Nichols waktu itu."

Argh! Apakah dia akan selama-lamanya menyalahkan Taeoh atas itu semua? Kalau yang di Katedral Myeongdong itu gara-gara Ravi yang meletakkan remote kontrol lampu di sembarang tempat, jadi bukan sepenuhnya salah Taeoh 'kan kalau efek lampu berubah jadi laser waktu Daehyun dan Baekhyun mengucapkan janji suci?

"Dia hanya terlalu bersemangat!" aku membela dengan penuh defensif. "Mungkin ada baiknya kalau dia punya adik bayi."

"Dan membuat kita gila," sambung Kai sambil menggeleng. "Sehun, ada baiknya kita menahan diri dulu untuk urusan yang satu ini, oke?"

Aku merasa kecewa sekali mendengar pernyataan Kai. Aku tidak ingin menahan diri. Aku ingin punya dua anak dengan topi pom-pom kembar.

"Kai, aku sudah memikirkan ini matang-matang. Aku ingin Taeoh punya sahabat sepanjang hidupnya dan tidak tumbuh besar sebagai anak tunggal. Aku juga tidak mau usia anak-anak kita terpaut terlalu jauh. Dan aku masih punya banyak voucher di Baby World yang nyaris habis masa berlakunya karena tidak pernah kupakai!"

Kai memutar bola mata. "Sayang, kita tidak boleh membuat bayi hanya gara-gara kau masih punya banyak voucher di Baby World. Bukan begitu caranya."

Oh, sudahlah. Tuan Kim Kai _selalu_ punya alasan untuk membantah argumenku. Dia _memang_ tidak kepingin punya anak lagi! Hanya saja dia terlalu banyak menghindar dan berkelit.

"Jadi apa intinya?" aku memicingkan mata. "Kita tidak akan pernah punya bayi lagi seumur hidup?"

Kai menampilkan ekspresi berhati-hati. Sesaat dia tidak menjawab, tapi hanya melipat dan membungkus kado, merapikan tiap sudut dengan sempurna dan menghaluskan selotip dengan jempolnya. Dia mirip orang yang sedang menunda pembicaraan karena itu topik yang rawan.

Aku memandangi Kai dengan rasa kecewa yang besar. Sejak kapan punya anak lagi termasuk topik rawan?

"Mungkin…" dia menghela napas dalam. "Suatu saat nanti aku ingin punya anak lagi."

Bohong. Dia tak pernah terdengar selesu itu. Berarti benar dugaanku.

"Begitu ya," aku menelan ludah, tak kalah lesu. "Aku mengerti."

"Sayang, jangan salah paham dulu. Memiliki Taeoh… sangat sempurna. Aku menyayangi Taeoh. _Sangat_ sayang padanya. Tapi… dua anak? Aku ragu bisa membagi kasih sayangku nanti dengan sama rata dan sama adilnya."

Mata Kai menatap mataku lurus-lurus dan aku terlalu jujur sehingga akhirnya memilih mengangguk tanpa suara.

"Pokoknya kita tidak siap untuk memiliki bayi lagi. Tahun ini bisnisku agak kurang stabil, ada banyak tagihan kartu kredit yang harus dibayar, Taeoh merepotkan, dan kita kewalahan. Kita lupakan saja dulu ide itu. Mari kita nikmati Natal tahun ini bertiga saja dulu. Soal bayi, kita bicarakan saja lagi pas Natal tahun depan."

Tahun depan?

"Itu masih lama sekali!" sungutku dengan suara bergetar. "Aku berharap kita sudah punya bayi sebelum Natal tahun depan! Aku bahkan sudah punya nama yang bagus kalau kita membuat anak malam ini. Yuna atau… Selly."

"Sayang..." Kai menggenggam kedua tanganku. "Kalau kita bisa melalui satu hari saja tanpa insiden, mungkin pikiranku akan berubah."

"Kita _bisa_ melalui satu hari tanpa insiden. Taeoh tidak separah itu!" tandasku.

"Memangnya pernah ada satu hari berlalu di keluarga kita tanpa kekacauan?" tanya Kai skeptis.

"Oke," sentakku dengan agak marah. "Kalau begitu aku akan membuat 'Buku Insiden Taeoh' dan aku berani bertaruh besok tidak akan ada isinya. Taeoh pasti bisa bersikap manis dalam sehari! Lihat saja besok!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Kamis, 27 Desember 2018…_

Aku menyesap kopi dan dengan riang menikmati gigitan demi gigitan coklat Chunky Bar putih. Astaga, aku sangat menyukai Natal. Di rumah tercium aroma kalkun panggang dan remah-remah kue yang lezat, lagu-lagu Natal terdengar melalui pengeras suara, dan Papaku memecah kacang di dekat perapian. Kurasakan pendar hangat ketika aku menatap ke sekeliling ruang duduk, sejauh mata memandang ada lampu kelap-kelip dan patung-patung kaca hiasan meja yang sudah dimiliki keluargaku sejak aku masih kecil.

"Ya, aku punya dokumennya…" Kai berjalan melewatiku menuju tangga sambil berbicara di telponnya. "Kalau kau bisa memeriksa perjanjian Tuan Anderson sebentar… Oh, ya, ya. Baiklah. Aku akan tiba di kantor pukul tiga. Ada beberapa hal yang perlu kita bereskan disini. Thanks infonya, kawan."

"Kai!" tegurku marah ketika dia mematikan ponsel. "Tak bisakah kau bersantai sebentar tanpa ponsel ditelingamu? Ini Natal!"

Kai tidak melambatkan langkahnya sedikitpun di tangga. "Ini bukan Natal, sayang."

"Ini Natal." Aku kekeuh.

"Di keluarga Park, barangkali. Di tempat lain sekarang tanggal 27 Desember dan orang-orang sudah melanjutkan aktivitas mereka masing-masing."

Geez! Apa dia harus sesaklek itu ya?

Saat Kai menghilang ke lantai dua, aku mendengar suara bel pintu berbunyi dari arah depan. Segera saja aku melangkah menuju pintu utama untuk membukanya.

"Sehun!" Yixing menghambur ke pelukanku.

"Yixing!" aku mengulurkan lengan memeluknya.

Hari ini Yixing tampak menawan dengan mantel shearling hitam, rambutnya yang pirang panjang tergerai indah. Julien tetap terlihat tampan meski hanya memakai jaket Barbour lama, dan Anson—anak mereka yang lebih mewarisi tampang Yixing hanya saja ini versi cowoknya—mengenakan sweater bergambar rusa kutub berhidung merah.

"Selamat Natal, Bibi Sehun." seru Anson ceria, memperlihatkan kedua lesung pipitnya yang manis. Aku menggendong dan memelukya erat-erat kemudian mendaratkan kecupan gemas bertubi-tubi di pipinya sampai Anson terkikik-kikik karena geli.

"Selamat Natal, ya." Julien menyalamiku khidmat.

Aku membalas jabat tangannya. "Ya, sama-sama."

"Yixing honey! Selamat Natal!" Mama tiba-tiba muncul dari pintu dapur dan langsung menghambur memeluk Yixing. Lalu dia menoleh ke Julien, "Dan Jul—" dia terdiam sebentar. "Sir Julien Kang…" dia melirik kearahku dengan gugup. "Sir Mister Pilot Julien Kang. Atau… Mister Sir Pilot Julien Kang?"

Julien tertawa sambil menggeleng-geleng geli. "Sudahlah, Nyonya Park. Julien saja tidak apa-apa." Mungkin Mamaku mengira para awak di pesawat punya semacam panggilan kehormatan untuk pilot mereka.

"Kau mendapat hadiah Natal yang bagus, oppa?" tanyaku.

Aku membelikan dia satu set alat mandi aromaterapi yang keren sekali, dia pasti akan menyukainya. Atau paling tidak, Yixing yang akan menyukainya.

"Tentu." Julien mengangguk penuh semangat. "Yixing membelikanku Domba Merino yang bagus sekali. Surprisee!"

Domba? Maksudnya mantel bulu domba?

"Wah, sepertinya bagus!" seruku. "Merino memang sedang trendi sekarang. Kau juga harus melihat koleksi Smedley, kau pasti akan suka."

"Smedley?" Julien tampak kebingungan. "Aku baru dengar jenis domba seperti itu. Apa ras yang baru diciptakan para ilmuwan?"

Astaga! "Smedley, John Smedley, desainer itu! Pasti keren sekali kalau dipadukan sama sweater berleher tinggi."

Julien melongo bengong dan tawa Yixing meledak.

"Hun, aku tidak membelikan suamiku mantel bulu domba. Aku membelikan dia domba yang asli. Domba yang belum disunat."

Domba yang belum disunat? Hadiah natal macam apa itu?

"Bagaimana kalau anak-anak kumpul di dapur untuk minum jus dan makan biskuit?" Mama mengambil alih Anson dari tanganku. "Taeoh? Dimana Taeoh? Taeoh sayang, kemarilah! Ini ada temanmu datang."

Seperti bola api, Taeoh melesat cepat keluar dari dapur dengan topi pom-pom dan kostum Superman berjubah merah yang tidak mau dia lepaskan sejak dia temukan dalam kaos kaki hadiahnya.

"Mayo!" teriaknya penuh kemenangan sambil mengacungkan botol Mayonaise ke mantel Yixing yang cantik. "Mayo! Mayo! Mayo!"

Aku kontan membeku.

Oh, tidak. Jangan, jangan, jangaan! Darimana dia bisa mendapatkan botol itu? Kami selalu menaruh semua botol-botol di rumah ini di tempat yang sangat tinggi supaya Taeoh tidak bisa meraihnya. Dan entah bagaimana caranya dia bisa mendapatkan botol Mayonaise itu…

"Taeoh jangan!" aku hendak menyambar botol di tangannya, tapi anakku lebih cepat menghindar.

"Mayoooo!" cairan kuning nan kental itu menyembur di udara sebelum aku sempat menarik napas. Segala-galanya berlangsung slow motion seperti dalam film Matrix. Yixing beringsut mundur ke pintu untuk menjauh dari marabahaya sementara Julien melompat kedepannya dengan gaya heroik. Akhir dari semua itu, cairan kuning mayo mendarat dengan sangat cantik di jaket Bourbon miliknya. Seisis ruangan kontan membelalak waktu Taeoh berlari kesana-kemari sambil menyemburkan isi cairan Mayonaise ke udara, disini kejadiannya kembali berputar secara slow motion. Aku bisa melihat Kai berlari turun dari tangga dengan mulut menganga, Mama hampir tersandung kotak kado gara-gara mengejar Taeoh, Anson bertepuk tangan senang dalam gendongan Mama, Yixing dan Julien masih betah melongo di pintu.

"Sini!" akhirnya aku berhasil menjebak Taeoh dan merebut botolnya. "Anak nakal! Duh, maaf ya…" aku membungkuk meminta maaf pada Yixing dan Julien, tidak berani menatap mata Kai.

"Oh, tidak apa-apa," ujar Yixing santai. "Aku yakin dia tidak sengaja. Ya kan sayang?" dia mengelus-elus kepala Taeoh.

"Tentu saja," celetuk Julien tenang. "Toh tidak kenapa-kenapa, cuma jaket…" dengan kikuk dia memandangi cairan kuning kental di jaketnya yang menetes-netes turun ke lantai.

"Biar kucucikan," segera kuraih jaket itu dari tangan Julien waktu dia melepasnya. "Spontanitas yang bagus, oppa. Kau gesit juga." pujiku.

"Oh, bukan apa-apa." dia garuk-garuk kepala salah tingkah dan tampak agak merona. "Siapapun bisa melakukannya."

Itu menunjukkan betapa cintanya Julien pada Yixing. Dia meluncur kedepan istrinya tanpa keraguan sedikitpun. Sebenarnya romantis juga.

Aku bertanya-tanya apakah juga Kai akan menghadang peluru saus Mayonaise demi aku? Nanti kutanyakan. Sambil lalu saja.

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf atas perilaku putra kami," tukas Kai ikut membungkuk dalam-dalam, ada nada tertahan dalam suaranya.

Hancur sudah kesempatanku untuk punya anak lagi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Jumat, 28 Desember 2018…_

Aku selesai memulas lipgloss dan berdiri untuk mengamati pantulanku di cermin. Kuharap Kai bisa lebih gembira dan rileks hari ini, bagaimanapun ini 'kan hari istimewa anaknya.

Kurapikan pakaianku dan aku berputar sedikit di depan cermin. Aku mengenakan gaun biru tua menakjubkan dengan tepian bulu buatan, sepatu bot tinggi berkancing, serta sarung tangan bulu-bulu tebal. Plus, mantel panjang yang tepiannya dihiasi kepangan, serta topi bulu buatan yang besar.

Taeoh duduk di ranjang sambil mencoba-coba koleksi kacamata hitam milikku, kegiatan yang paling disukainya. Dia mengenakan jaket hoodie keren yang pinggiran bawahnya ada sedikit aksen bulu-bulu tebal, celana denim panjang, dan sepatu bot coklat. Pokoknya penampilan Taeoh hari ini seperti anak-anak penduduk di kutub selatan. Disesuaikan temanya, Rusia, jadi kami sengaja memakai pakaian yang didominasi bulu-bulu tebal.

"Ayo, Taeoh. Sudah saatnya berangkat untuk dibaptis! Lepas kacamata itu."

"Mau." pipinya menggembung cemberut. "Kacamata _ku_."

Ya ampun. Dia mulai lagi.

Tapi Taeoh tampak sangat lucu sekaligus menggemaskan dengan kacamata hitam itu. Bingkai kacamata yang bulat dan besar berkali-kali melorot di hidung mininya. Wajah mungil Taeoh tenggelam dibalik kacamata. Lucu sekali kan? Aku jadi tidak sampai hati untuk merebut. Memangnya jadi masalah ya kalau dia dibaptis pakai kacamata hitam?

"Oke, darling." Aku mengalah. "Kau bisa pakai kacamata. Sekarang, kita berangkat." Kuularkan tangan, berniat menggendongnya.

"Mauu!" tiba-tiba dia memeluk tas koper hitam milik Kai yang tergeletak diatas ranjang. Sekarang Taeoh tenggelam dibalik koper besar. "Mau. _Mauuuu_."

"Taeoh sayang, itu tas milik Daddy." tegasku sambil berkacak pinggang. "Kau punya tasmu sendiri yang kecil. Bagaimana kalau kita cari?"

"Mauuuuu! Tas! Mauuuuuuu!" jeritnya marah sambil beringsut mundur menjauhiku. Dia memegangi tas koper itu seperti pelampung terakhir di lautan dan dia tidak akan menyerahkannya pada siapapun.

"Taeoh…" aku mendesah lelah. Jujur saja aku sedang tidak mood untuk main tarik-ulur hari ini dengan anakku. "Well, baiklah. Kau boleh membawa yang itu. Tapi hanya untuk hari ini. Sekarang, berikan topi itu…"

"Mauuuu! Mau topiiiiii!"

Dia memakai topi koboi hadiah ulang tahunku untuk Kai tahun lalu, meskipun sampai sekarang tak pernah dipakainya dan hanya dibiarkan tergeletak digantungan. Dan Taeoh baru saja memanjat naik dari meja rias demi untuk meraih topi kobi lebar itu.

"Taeoh, kau tidak boleh pergi ke baptisanmu pakai topi koboi! Jangan konyol!" omelku berusaha terdengar galak. Walaupun sebenarnya, penampilan Taeoh oke juga. Topi koboi kebesaran, kacamata hitam kedodoran, koper hitam raksasa… dia jadi mirip anggota mafia yang salah minum ramuan dan akhirnya menyusut jadi bocah dua tahun.

"Well… baiklah," ujarku mengalah lagi. "Asal jangan dirusak."

Sementara kami berdiri di depan cermin dengan pakaian Rusia kami, mau tak mau ada semburan rasa bangga di dalam diriku. Mungkin hari ini akan bisa mengubah pendapat Kai. Dia akan melihat betapa menggemaskannya Taeoh lalu hatinya akan langsung melembut, bisa jadi dia akan langsung minta sepuluh anak.

Ngomong-ngomong, dimana suamiku? Tadi katanya ada urusan yang harus dia bereskan di kantor dan dia berangkat pagi-pagi sekali. Dia bilang sih mau pulang sebelum pukul sebelas. Tapi sampai sekarang aku belum mendapat kabar darinya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Gereja sudah hampir dipenuhi oleh tamu ketika kami masuk, dan aku berkeliling, menyapa teman-teman Papa dan Mamaku yang duduk diseberang sana. Lalu Mama menggandeng tangan Taeoh, dipamerkan ke ibu-ibu tetangga, dan semuanya memuji-muji dia. Terkadang aku merasa iri pada Taeoh, jadi bocah dua tahun kayaknya membahagiakan sekali, kau bisa berbuat apapun dan semua orang tetap memuji-muji dirimu sambil bilang, "Duuuh lucunyaa!". Coba kalau Taeoh di usia dua puluh, datang ke Gereja mengenakan topi koboi, kacamata hitam dan tas koper hitam, dia pasti akan langsung diusir karena dikira penjahat.

"Hunnie!" aku berpaling dan melihat Jinyoung datang tergopoh-gopoh menggendong bayi sementara Gongchan menggandeng Jeongmin yang juga sebaya Taeoh. Dia terlihat sangat menawan dengan mantel border ungu dan bot berhiaskan bulu-bulu. Tapi sayang rambutnya digelung pakai pengaduk plastik Starbucks.

"Itu…"

Jinyoung meringis. "Sori, habisnya aku sedang kehabisan jepit rambut. Jeongmin mendadak punya kebiasaan baru, dia suka menyembunyikan barang-barang milikku dan Gongchan, termasuk jepit rambut. Aku cemas dia akan jadi pengutil kelas kakap di masa depan nanti." ujarnya sambil menatap khawatir kearah Jeongmin.

Jika dibandingkan dengan Jeongmin, Taeoh berarti masih termasuk dalam kategori 'aman'. Aku tak bisa membayangkan apa jadinya kalau anakku punya hobi menyembunyikan barang-barang.

"Hai, nuna." sapa Gongchan menyalami tanganku. Terkadang berdiri di dekat pria itu membuatku merasa berpuluh-puluh tahun lebih tua. Habis dia selalu memanggil semua teman-teman istrinya dengan 'Nuna' yang membuat aura _daun mudanya_ menguar semakin kental. Gongchan melakukannya bukan karena dia ingin sok dianggap muda, tapi memang ada jarak enam tahun yang cukup jauh antara dia dan istrinya. Sangat tidak mengherankan sebenarnya, mengingat selera Jinyoung daridulu adalah brondong-brondong _fresh_ berwajah cute.

"Halo juga," aku balas menyalaminya.

"Apa—"

"Eh iya, tadi Yixing dan Baekhyun mengabariku, katanya mereka lagi di jalan. Mungkin lima menit lagi tiba," sambar Jinyoung, membuat Gongchan batal buka mulut.

Aku tersenyum antusias. "Oh, baguslah. Kakak-kakakku juga barusan mengabari, mereka lagi di perjalanan juga."

Mendadak Pendeta Han muncul, tampak keren dengan jubah putihnya.

"Oh, halo." Aku tersenyum sambil menjabat tangannya formal. "Bagaimana kabar anda?"

"Kabarku baik. Senang bertemu denganmu lagi, Sehun." Pendeta Han sangat hebat. Dia bukan pendeta supersuci yang membuatmu-bersalah-atas-semuanya. Dia tipe pendeta yang ayo-minum-gin-dan-tonik-sebelum-makan-siang. Istrinya bekerja sebagai Manager di sebuah Departemen Store, dan Pastor Han sendiri selalu mengendarai jaguar kemana-mana.

"Nah, kudengar-dengar Kai ada halangan hari ini?"

"Dia akan segera datang," kusilangkan jariku dibelakang punggung. "Sebentar lagi pasti datang."

Dia menyeringai. "Bagus. Karena waktu kita agak mepet."

"Apa-apaan tema sialan bulu-bulu ini?" aku mendengar seseorang mengumpat dari arah belakang. Ternyata rombongannya Baekhyun dan Yixing sudah tiba. Aku bergerak hendak memeluk Baekhyun, tapi dia malah mengangkat sebelah tangan menahanku. "Eits! Kau tahu? Gara-gara tema ini aku harus beli baju baru serba bulu-bulu, apa kau lupa aku alergi pada bulu?" dumelnya cerewet seperti biasa.

Yixing mengibaskan tangan sambil memutar bola mata. "Ah, lebay! Palingan besok bekas ruamnya sudah hilang." dia menoleh ke aku. "Jangan dengarkan nenek bawel ini, Sehun. Oh iya, ngomong-ngomong, dimana putra baptisku?"

Aku celingukan kesana-kemari. "Dia ada di suatu tempat bersama Papa dan…" aku mengedarkan pandanganku mencari Taeoh, dan melihatnya sekitar sepuluh meter dariku, berdiri dengan sekelompok bapak-bapak yang sepertinya teman kantor Papa dulu. Ya ampun, apa yang dia lakukan disana? Tangannya terjulur kedepan dan salah seorang bapak hanya tertawa-tawa sambil menyerahkan ponselnya. ASTAGA. Apa anakku baru saja memeras sekumpulan orangtua? Ampun. Aku tahu dia sedang berdandan jadi koboi jahat aneh hari ini, tapi 'kan tidak harus menjiwainya juga dengan merampok ponsel orang-orang!

Kemudian Taeoh berpindah lagi ke bapak-bapak lain yang sedang menggenggam ponsel touch screen sambil berteriak, "Punyakuuuu!"

"Manis sekali." Kudengar pria berkumis putih itu tertawa ringan. "Ini jagoan, pinjam sebentar saja ya."dia menyerahkan ponselnya ke tangan Taeoh, dan bocah itupun terhuyung-huyung pergi sambil berusaha menjejalkan semua ponsel dalam tas kopernya.

"Kacamata yang bagus," komentar Baekhyun. "Aksesori yang tepat kalau akan dibaptis."

Aku mengangguk-angguk, "Karena itulah kubiarkan dia memakainya."

"Mungkin semuanya bersedia mengambil tempat duduk?" suara Pendeta Han yang membahana mau tak mau menggiring kami untuk duduk. "Jadi kita bisa mulai."

Mulai? Sekarang?

Kutarik-tarik pelan jubah putihnya dengan panik waktu dia lewat disebelahku. "Mmm… Kai belum datang. Barangkali kita bisa menunda sebentar lagi."

"Sehun, kita sudah menunda dua puluh menit," ujarnya tersenyum agak kaku. "Kalau suamimu tidak datang—"

"Tentu saja dia akan datang!" aku langsung merasa tersengat. "Dia sudah dalam perjalanan sekarang. Dia akan tiba—"

"Mauuuuuuuuuuuu!" lengkingan bernada tinggi dan pecah memenuhi udara. Sekujur tubuhku kontan mengeras. Kepalaku menoleh kearah datangnya suara dan merasakan isi perutku seperti jatuh ke lantai.

Taeoh memanjat pagar altar dan sekarang berdiri disamping altar, membalik tas koper ajaibnya dan mengguncang-guncangnya hingga seluruh ponsel jatuh berhamburan ke lantai. Dibelakangku, kudengar pekik-jerit ngeri teman-teman Papa dan Mama ketika mereka melihat ponsel mereka berjatuhan membentur ubin lantai yang keras.

"Taeoh!" bentakku emosi sambil berjalan cepat-cepat. "HENTIKAN!"

"Mauuuuu!" dengan riang gembira dia terus mengguncang-guncang isi koper, tak menggubris ekspresi menakutkan di wajahku.

"Ini acara baptisanmu!" tukasku marah di telinga Taeoh. "Kau harus bersikap _manis_! Kalau tidak, kau _tidak akan pernah_ punya adik!"

Taeoh kelihatan tidak menyesal sama sekali, bahkan ketika teman-teman orangtuaku mulai berdatangan, berseru, berdecak-decak, bergumam pelan sambil memunguti ponsel mereka masing-masing.

Yaa, paling tidak huru-hara itu berhasil menunda acaranya. Meski cuma untuk beberapa menit, karena Pastor Han segera menggiring semua orang kembali ke bangku.

"Anda semua bersedia duduk? Kita benar-benar harus memulai—"

"Maaf, maaf, permisi." Horeee itu Kai! Menerobos masuk melalui pintu ganda dan berjalan tergesa-gesa kearahku. Duduk disampingku dan mendaratkan ciuman kilat di bibir. "Hei, sayang. Maaf membuatmu menunggu lama. Tadi ada urusan sebentar yang…" dia berhenti bicara waktu melihat Taeoh duduk di dekat altar, pakai kacamata hitam, topi koboi dan tas koper miliknya.

"Apa dia berbuat sesuatu yang aneh-aneh lagi?" tanyanya sambil menunjuk Taeoh, tapi matanya berkilat menatapku.

Aku menunduk sambil memuntir-muntir bulu-bulu di rok dengan jariku. "Emm… t-tidak kok. Maksudku, hanya… beberapa keisengan kecil. Bukan apa-apa."

"Wah, gimana ini? Ponselku layarnya tergores. Ckckck. Padahal ini kan cicilannya belum lunas!" celetuk salah seorang wanita disusul kemudian suara berisik keluhan-keluhan lain terbang mengisi ruangan dan berdatangan secara beruntun ke telinga kami.

Kilatan tajam Kai kembali menyorotiku. "Sehun… itu yang namanya 'bukan apa-apa'?"

Aku menelan ludah yang terasa berat dan lengket di tenggorokan. Ya Tuhan. Posisiku semakin sulit dan terjepit. Sudah tidak ada harapan lagi. Waktunya untuk mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada impianku: 'Adik perempuan untuk Taeoh'.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Sabtu, 29 Desember 2018…_

Yang menyebalkan dari pekerjaan lembur adalah, aku harus duduk-duduk seharian di kantor menyelesakan semua rancangan ini ke Event Manager tepat jam dua belas malam sebelum deadline. Padahal, demi Tuhan, ini kan masih terhitung hari libur dalam kalenderku! Tentunya aku bisa mengerjakan semua ini di rumah, tapi mengingat ada Taeoh yang berkeliaran… tahu sendirilah. Terlalu beresiko.

Ada beberapa staff yang menemaniku dan membantu mengerjakan beberapa detail disini, salah satunya Wendy asistenku, yang kini resmi menjalin hubungan dengan Tao. Aku sedang berkutat dengan laptop dan beberapa aplikasi komputer yang ribet ketika Wendy mengetuk pintu ruangan dan mengabari ada seorang ibu-ibu mencurigakan yang ingin bertemu denganku.

Ibu-ibu mencurigakan?

Tunggu dulu…

Jangan-jangan…

"Sehun."

Suara angkuh yang familier itu menyela lamunanku. Sejenak aku tak bisa bereaksi. Aku seperti sedang bermimpi. Bulu kudukku meremang. Pelan-pelan aku berputar di kursiku dan… itu dia. Tak tercela seperti biasa, dengan setelan berwarna kacang pistachio, rambut kaku, wajah tak bergerak, serta tas Birkin kulit buaya yang tergantung di lengan kurusnya.

Itu memang DIA!

"Oh, hai…" akhirnya aku mampu bersuara setelah terperangah selama berabad-abad. "Hai, Mom." Nyonya Kim Heechul memintaku memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'Mom' sekarang. Aku sudah tiga tahun memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'Mom' tapi entah kenapa rasanya masih terdengar janggal dan aneh.

"Halo, Sehun." Heechul menatap berkeliling ke ruang kerjaku dengan pandangan mencela, seperti mengatakan, "Sudah kuduga seleranya hanya begini." Dan jujur saja itu kurang ajar sekali, karena ruangan ini baru saja kudekorasi ulang dengan susah payah.

"Mm… ada yang bisa kubantu?" tanyaku menyeringai seperti orang sakit perut. Oke, ini senyuman. Aku sedang tersenyum, oke? Meskipun jadinya gagal.

"Aku ingin…" Heechul terdiam dan terciptalah keheningan yang dingin dan membeku. Seolah-olah kami berada dalam panggung sandiwara dan sama-sama melupakan dialog kami.

"Apa anda mau… minum?" aku menawarkan, berusaha tetap bersikap normal dan relax. "Mau kuambilkan cappuccino? Secangkir teh? Segelas sampanye?"

Heechul tetap berdiri diam disana, kepalanya agak tertunduk, tangannya mencengkram pegangan tasnya kuat-kuat. Belum pernah aku melihat dia begitu murung. Hampir menakutkan. Dan aku baru sadar dia belum menghinaku sama sekali. Dia belum mengatakan betapa lusuhnya sepatuku atau betapa vulgar-nya warna cat kukuku. Ada apa dengannya? Apa dia sakit?

Akhirnya, dengan upaya yang sangat berat, Heechul mengangkat wajahnya. "Sehun."

"Ya?" tanyaku gugup. "Ada apa?"

Sewaktu dia berbicara lagi, suaranya begitu lirih, aku hampir tak bisa mendengarnya.

"Aku ingin bertemu dengan cucuku."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Oh, Tuhan. Oh, Tuhan. Oh, Tuhan. Apa yang harus kulakukan?

Sepanjang perjalanan pulang kepalaku berputar-putar. Dalam sejuta tahun pun aku tak pernah membayangkan ini akan terjadi. Aku tak pernah mengira Heechul akan _menaruh minat_ pada Taeoh.

Ketika Taeoh lahir, dia bahkan tak mengunjungi kami selama tiga bulan. Kemudian pada suatu hari dia mampir sebentar, melirik boks bayi sekilas, lalu bertanya, "Apakah dia normal?" dan sesudah kami menjawab "Ya", dia langsung pergi.

Kalau semua orang memberikan hadiah-hadiah yang wajar seperti mobil-mobilan, robot, tank, dan sepatu bayi yang imut, Heechul mengirimkan boneka antik paling menyeramkan, dengan rambut keriting bergelung-gelung dan mata menakutkan yang tadinya kukira semacam boneka sihir. Boneka itu benar-benar mengerikan! Mamaku bahkan tidak mau benda itu ada di dalam rumahnya karena dia selalu bermimpi buruk tiap kali memandangi mata si boneka. Pada akhirnya aku menjual boneka itu di eBay, berharap Heechul akan lupa dan tidak pernah menanyakannya lagi.

Semua itu terjadi sebelum pertengkaran besar antara dia dan Kai. Heechul sangat kecewa waktu Kai memutuskan mundur dari pekerjaan lamanya, memulai usaha baru yang payah dan tak bakal dilirik orang (menurut pemikiran sinis Heechul) dan menolak tawaran sang ibu untuk mempekerjakan dirinya di perusaahan asing milik Amerika. Bukan hanya itu, Kai juga menolak istana mewah yang ditawarkan Heechul dan malah membeli rumah minimalis disamping rumah orangtuaku. Heechul yang merasa tersinggung mengatakan kalau Kai tidak ada bedanya dengan gembel dan dia menyesal telah membiarkan Kai hidup dalam didikan 'rakyat jelata' almarhum suaminya. Kai begitu menyayangi ayahnya jelas tak terima. Mereka malah bertengkar dan sejak saat itu kami nyaris tak pernah menyebut-nyebut namanya lagi. Sekitar dua bulan sebelum Natal, aku sempat bertanya ke Kai soal kado apa yang bagus untuk ibunya dan Kai hampir menggigit kepalaku sampai putus. Sejak saat itu aku tak berani menyinggung-nyinggung tentang ibu mertuaku lagi di depan Kai lagi.

Tentu saja aku bisa membuang kartu namanya ke tempat sampah dan berpura-pura tidak pernah bertemu dengannya, itu solusi yang paling aman agar aku terhindar dari konflik. Tapi entah bagaimana, aku tidak tega melakukan itu. Aku tak pernah melihat Heechul begitu rapuh seperti tadi. Selama detik-detik menegangkan ketika dia menunggu jawabanku, aku tidak lagi melihat Heechul sang Ratu Es, melainkan hanya Heechul si wanita tua kesepian dengan tangan kering berkeriput.

Lalu begitu aku berkata, "Oke, aku akan bertanya dulu pada Kai," mendadak ekspresi lemah Heechul kembali ke sikapnya yang dingin seperti biasa. Dia mulai mengkritik kalau Royal Event tak ada apa-apanya jika dibandingkan dengan wedding organizer di Manhattan, dan bahwa orang Korea tidak memahami budaya pelayanan yang baik. Dia juga berkomentar ada banyak bercak-bercak menjijikkan di karpet ruanganku.

Namun, entah bagaimana, dia berhasil mempengaruhi hati nuraniku. Aku tak bisa mengabaikan dia begitu saja. Dia mungkin memang si ratu es menyebalkan, tapi _tetap saja_ dia nenek Taeoh.

Setelah sekian lama, aku berharap, mungkin saja pendirian Kai sudah tidak sekuat dulu. Yang perlu kulakukan adalah mengangkat topik ini dengan sangat hati-hati. Dengan amat sangat halus, seperti melambaikan ranting tanda perdamaian di udara. Aku ingin lihat apa yang terjadi.

"Sayang…" gumamku ragu-ragu waktu kami duduk berdua di ruang makan. "Aku hanya berpikir tentang… suatu… ikatan keluarga." ucapku hati-hati. "Dan sifat-sifat turunan." Aku terdiam sejenak, memberi jeda agar Kai bisa meresapi kata-kataku dengan baik. "Menurutmu, Taeoh lebih mirip siapa? Sifat dramatisnya itu jelas menurun dari Mama, dan wajahnya begitu mirip dengan wajahmu… atau, sebenarnya, dia mungkin mengambil sedikit sifat setiap orang dalam keluarga. Bahkan…" jantungku berdebar kencang. Inilah saatnya. "Bahkan… ibu kandungmu."

"Kuharap tidak," sela Kai tajam dan meletakkan piring di lemari dengan suara berdebam yang nyaris membuatku terlonjak.

Oke. Jadi pendiriannya masih sekeras baja.

"Tapi biar bagaimanapun dia kan tetap nenek Taeoh." desakku. "Pasti Taeoh mewarisi bagian dari dirinya—"

"Aku tidak melihat itu." Kai memotongku dengan ekpresi dingin.

Waduh.

"Begitu ya," gumamku lemah.

Aku tak mungkin begitu saja mengatakan, "Jadi bagaimana kalau kita mengajak Taeoh berkenalan dengan nenek yang satunya?" Tidak. Tidak. Tidak sekarang. Sementara ini aku harus menundanya dulu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Minggu, 30 Desember 2018…_

Dengan gugup aku menunduk memandang penampilanku sendiri, lalu menepiskan debu di mantel kecil Taeoh. Aku masih tak percaya aku melakukan ini! Aku telah mengatur pertemuan rahasia di belakang Kai dan aku tidak memberitahukan apapun padanya waktu keluar rumah tadi. Aku bilang kami hanya ingin jalan-jalan sebentar. Waktu Kai menawari untuk mengantar, aku beralasan sudah kangen tidak naik Taksi dan mau merasakan bagaimana rasanya naik Taksi setelah sekian lama.

Jadi disinilah kami sekarang, berdiri di depan pintu masuk Ritz Carlton yang megah.

Rasanya seperti melakukan pengkhianatan besar. Tapi aku tak punya pilihan lain. Aku harus memberi Heechul kesempatan untuk mengenal cucunya. Satu kali saja.

Hotel Ritz berdiri megah dan indah seperti biasa, dan mendadak pikiranku bernostalgia tentang kencan pertamaku dengan Kai sebelum kami resmi berpacaran. Bayangkan jika waktu itu aku tahu bahwa kami akan menikah dan memiliki anak laki-laki. Bayangkan jika waktu itu aku tahu aku akan mengkhianatinya dengan mengadakan pertemuan rahasia…

Tidak. Stop. Jangan berpikiran begitu.

Ketika kami berjalan masuk ke Ritz, seorang mempelai wnaita berambut gelap sedang berdiri tak jauh dari kami, mengenakan gaun pas badan yang bagus, dan cadar panjang berhiaskan tiara. Tiba-tiba saja aku diserang hasrat ingin menikah lagi.

Ya tentu saja dengan Kai.

"Pincess." Taeoh menunjuk pengantin itu dengan jarinya yang gendut, matanya membulat sebesar cawan. "Pincess!"

Pengantin itu menoleh dan tersenyum manis kepada Taeoh. Dia melangkah bergemerisik kearah kami, dan menyodorkan buket bunga ke depan Taeoh, sepertinya menyuruh anakku mencabut sekuntum mawar sebagai hadiah atau apa. Taeoh balas tersenyum dan meraih kuntum mawar yang bentuknya paling besar di tengah-tengah.

"Jangan, Taeoh!" kugeplak tangannya sebelum dia berhasil menarik mawar yang paling besar. "Terima kasih banyak ya." tambahku tersenyum manis pada sang mempelai. "Cantik sekali. Anakku sampai mengira kau putri raja."

"Pince?" Taeoh memandang berkeliling, mencari sang pangeran. "Pince?"

Pengantin itu menoleh ke Taeoh lagi dan tertawa pelan. "Itu dia pangeranku, sayang." dia menuding seorang pria dengan jas resmi pagi yang mendekat menyebrangi permadani.

Idih. Pria itu pendek, gempal, dan kepalanya botak. Mungkin umurnya lima puluhan. Dia lebih mirip kodok.

Dari kerutan bingung di dahi Taeoh, aku tahu dia tidak percaya. "Pince?" Taeoh bertanya lagi pada si pengantin. "Mana pince?"

"Selamat, dan semoga harimu menyenangkan!" ujarku cepat-cepat menggandeng Taeoh pergi sementara mulutnya masih mencicit, "Mana pince? Mana pince?" sambil celingukan bingung.

Setelah berjalan cepat-cepat dan berdiri di dalam lift selama beberapa detik, tahu-tahu saja aku sudah menyusuri koridor elegan berkarpet tebal, mengetuk pintu kamar yang ditujukan di kartu, dan tanganku mendadak gemetar.

Mungkin ini gagasan yang buruk. Ya Tuhan. Ini gagasan yang amat sangat buruk…

"Sehun." tiba-tiba dia membuka pintu dan aku tak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak terpekik kaget.

"Hai." Kugenggam tangan Taeoh lebih erat dan sejenak kami hanya saling tatap. Heechul mengenakan wol putih bertekstur, dengan mutiara-mutiara besar di sekeliling lehernya. Mungkin ini cuma perasaanku saja, tapi kayaknya ibu mertuaku ini bisa bertambah kurus hanya dalam waktu semalam. Matanya melotot besar dan aneh ketika dia memandangiku dan Taeoh bergantian.

"Masuklah," Heechul menepi dan dengan lembut kubimbing Taeoh masuk. Ruangan ini indah, dengan perabotan mewah dan pemandangan langsung ke taman kota. Di meja sudah tersaji poci teh dengan nampan kue bertingkat, berisi cake-cake enak yang menggoda untuk disambar.

Aku membimbing Taeoh kearah sofa yang kaku dan mendudukkanya disampingku. Heechul duduk di sofa yang berhadapan dengan kami. Suasana sunyi senyap dan begitu canggung. Sampai-sampai aku ingin menjerit karena frustasi.

Akhirnya wanita itu menarik napas. "Kau mau minum teh?" dia bertanya pada Taeoh.

Taeoh hanya memandanginya dengan mata bulat besar.

"Ini teh Earl Grey," Heechul menerangkan pada Taeoh. "Aku akan memesan jenis lain kalau kau mau."

Holly goat! Dia bertanya pada _anak umur dua tahun_ teh apa yang dia inginkan? Memangnya wanita ini tidak pernah menghadapi anak umur dua tahun?

Well. Barangkali belum pernah.

"Mom…" selaku pelan. "Dia tidak minum teh. Dia bahkan tidak tahu teh itu apa. Panas, Taeoh!" dumelku tajam waktu tangan lincah Taeoh bergerak meraih poci teh.

"Oh." Heechul tampak kecewa.

"Tapi dia mau makan biskuit," tambahku segera.

Dengan ujung jarinya yang paling ujung, Heechul meletakkan biskuit di cawan berhias ornamen emas dan memberikannya pada Taeoh.

Dia gila ya? Piring porselen yang mahal dari Ritz… diberikan pada anak balita? Aku refleks menutup mataku, tidak sanggup membayangkan Taeoh menjatuhkan piring itu, melemparnya ke tembok, meremukkan biskuit sampai jadi serpihan kecil, pokoknya apa saja. Yang penting berbuat kekacauan.

Namun, yang membuatku kaget, Taeoh duduk tegak lurus seperti malaikat manis, piringnya berada di pangkuan, biskuit itu masih belum dia sentuh sama sekali. Pandangannya masih terpaku pada Heechul. Seperti tersihir. Dan wanita itu juga tampaknya sama-sama tersihir melihat Taeoh.

"Aku nenekmu, Taeoh." ucap Heechul kaku. "Kau boleh memanggilku… Grandma."

"Glana?" tukas Taeoh ragu-ragu.

Mendadak hatiku dicekam kepanikan. Aku tak bisa membiarkan Taeoh mengucapkan "Grana." Kai pasti bertanya-tanya apa atau siapa "Grana" itu.

Aku bahkan tidak bisa berpura-pura itu berarti Mamaku, karena Taeoh memanggilnya "Granmuff". Itu jelas-jelas beda jauh.

"Tidak," kataku buru-buru. "Dia tidak bisa memanggilmu Grandma atau Grana atau apapun yang mirip-mirip itu. Taeoh pasti akan keceplosan mengucapkannya di rumah dan Kai bakal tahu. Kai tidak tahu aku datang kemari." Kurasakan ketegangan merayapi suaraku. "Dan dia _tidak boleh_ tahu, oke?"

Wanita itu hanya terdiam seribu bahasa. Menungguku melanjutkan.

"Mungkin… dia bisa memanggilmu…" aku berpikir keras, mencari-cari panggilan apa yang tepat dan terdengar anggun bagi wanita seperti Heechul. "Lady. Taeoh, ini Lady. Bisakah kau mengatakan 'Lady'?"

"Lady?" Taeoh menatap Heechul ragu.

"Aku Lady." Heechul kembali memperkenalkan dirinya sendiri. Jujur saja aku merasa agak iba padanya. Itu nama panggilan konyol. Salah sendiri kenapa dia harus menjadi ratu es yang dingin. Kalau dipikir-pikir, tragis juga dia duduk di suite hotel mewah, tapi diperkenalkan pada cucunya sendiri sebagai "Lady".

"Aku punya mainan," Heechul beranjak tiba-tiba dan menuju kamar tidur. Aku mengambil kesempatan ini untuk mencomot potongan kue paling besar dan menjejalkannya dalam mulutku.

Tuhan… enak sekali!

Beberapa menit kemudian, setelah potongan cake berhasil kutelan habis, Heechul keluar sambil membawa sesuatu.

"Ini dia." Dengan kaku Heechul mengangsurkan kotak puzzle bergambar lukisan Impresionis. Dua ratus keping.

Demi Tuhan. Mana mungkin Taeoh sanggup menyusun puzzle seperti ini! Lebih besar kemungkinan dia memakannya.

"Bagus sekali!" komentarku tak ingin membuatnya tersinggung. "Mungkin kami bisa menyusun ini bersama."

"Aku menyukai puzzle," kata Heechul pada Taeoh. Dan rahangku ternganga lebar. Ini pertama kalinya aku mendengar wanita ini berkata tulus pada seorang anak manusia bahwa dia menyukai sesuatu!

"Well… biar kubuka." Aku membuka kotak dan mengguncang-guncangkannya diatas meja. Sudah siap melihat Taeoh menyambar kepingannya dan membuangnya kedalam gelas teh atau apa.

"Satu-satunya cara menyusun puzzle adalah melakukannya dengan metodis," ujar Heechul pada Taeoh. "Pertama, kita membalik semua kepingannya."

Ketika Heechul mulai melakukannya, Taeoh tiba-tiba bergerak meraup kepingan-kepingan itu.

"Tidak." Heechul menghujamkan salah satu lirikan dinginnya yang selalu berhasil membuatku mengerut takut. "Bukan begitu caranya."

Sesaat, Taeoh tetap bergeming, kepingan-kepingan puzzle itu masih digenggam tangannya yang mungil, seolah-olah sedang mengukur seberapa seriusnya Heechul. Pandangan mereka saling terpaku, dan keduanya tampak diselimuti tekad. Bahkan…

 _God! Mereka sangat serupa._

Kurasa aku nyaris kehabisan napas, atau pingsan, atau apa sajalah. Aku tidak pernah menyadari ini sebelumnya. Tapi Taeoh memiliki mata yang sama, cara menatap yang sama, juga caranya saat mengangkat dagu dan melibas orang-orang dengan pelototan garang.

Ketakutan terbesarku menjadi nyata. _Aku telah melahirkan Heechul mini!_

Aku meraih cake lagi dan mengunyahnya cepat-cepat. Aku perlu makanan yang manis-manis untuk meredakan guncangan ini.

"Berikan kepingan-kepingan itu padaku," kata Heechul tegas. Dan tidak butuh waktu lama, Taeoh langsung menyerahkannya begitu saja tanpa perlawanan lagi.

Kok bisa-bisanya Taeoh bersikap penurut seperti itu?

"Aku ingin bertemu dengan Taeoh lagi," tukasnya sambil menyusun kepingan puzzle bersama Taeoh. Mereka kelihatan sangat… akur…dan 'normal'.

Aku menatapnya tak yakin. Takut salah dengar. "Hah? Maaf?"

"Aku ingin…" Heechul merenung sebentar. "Aku akan sangat berterima kasih atas kebaikanmu jika kau bersedia mengatur pertemuan lagi antara aku dan Taeoh."

Dia akan "sangat berterima kasih atas kebaikanku"? Astaga. Keadaan memang telah berbalik.

"Entahlah," sahutku sesudah diam sejenak. "Aku tidak janji. Tapi… semoga saja kami ada waktu lagi. Mungkin, kapan-kapan."

Berbagai pikiran berlompatan di dalam benakku. Seharusnya ini hanya pertemuan sekali saja. Aku sudah merasa bersalah karena telah mengkhianati Kai. Namun, pada saat yang bersamaan, aku tak bisa menyingkirkan bayangan itu dari kepalaku: Heechul dan Taeoh saling menatap dalam diam. Pandangan mereka tersihir.

Kalau aku tidak mengizinkan mereka bertemu, apa Taeoh nantinya akan mengalami gangguan psikologis dan menyalahkanku seumur hidup karena tidak pernah diizinkan bertemu dengan neneknya?

Ya Tuhan. Ini semua terlalu rumit!

Ketika melirik jam tangan, mendadak aku bergerak dengan gelisah di tempat duduk. Kami harusnya tak boleh keluar terlalu lama, Kai pasti bakal curiga nanti dan berusaha menjemputku. Tidak peduli apapun alasan yang kukeluarkan.

"Kayaknya kami harus pulang sekarang. Ayo, Taeoh. Terima kasih untuk tehnya, Mom." Geragapan aku mencari tasku. Aku harus keluar darisini. Aku bahkan tidak repot-repot memakaian Taeoh mantel, hanya menyambarnya dari sofa dan bergegas menuju pintu. Heechul memandangi kami sesaat lalu ikut berdiri dengan gerakan kakunya.

"Selamat jalan, Taeoh." Heechul melambaikan tangan kaku seperti ratu.

"Dah-dah, Lady!" seru Taeoh riang.

"Sampai jumpa," kataku menarik seulas senyum, lalu keluar dari pintu dan menutupnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dalam perjalanan pulang aku dirundung rasa bersalah dan paranoia. Aku tidak boleh memberitahu siapapun kemana aku pergi hari ini. Kai pasti akan sedih sekali. Atau marah. Atau keduanya.

Ketika masuk ke rumah, aku sudah bersiap-siap menghadapi pertanyaan kemana Taeoh dan aku pergi sepanjang siang, tapi Mama hanya mendongak dari tempat duduknya dan berkata, "Halo, love."

"Hai, Ma. Semua baik-baik saja?" pandanganku jatuh ke kaus kaki biru tua di tangannya. "Sedang apa?"

"Well, kupikir sudah jelas. Aku sedang menjahit kaus kaki Papamu karena kita terlalu melarat untuk beli kaus kaki."

"Aku tidak bilang begitu!" Papa berteriak dari dalam kamar mandi.

Mama melirikku, "Apa menurutmu ini terlihat tidak bisa dipakai, Sehun?"

"Eh…"

Kupandangi kaus kaki yang disorongkannya ke depan wajahku. Bukannya bermaksud menghina tapi… jahitan Mama kasar dan bergelombang. Kaus kaki itu jadi mengkerut tak karuan. Aku tak akan mau memakai benda seperti itu di kakiku.

"Mmm, lumayan." sahutku takut-takut.

"Sehun." suara Kai membuatku terlompat seperti kucing disiram air panas.

Itu dia. Sedang menuruni tangga. Semoga saja Kai tidak mencurigai apapun.

"Oh, hai!" sapaku riang. "Taeoh dan aku baru… berjalan-jalan."

"Ya, aku sudah tahu." jawabnya menatapku bingung. "Bagaimana kabar jagoan kecilku?" Kai menggendong Taeoh kemudian mengusap-usap kepalanya.

"Lady," kata Taeoh dengan serius. Nyaris membuatku terbatuk.

"Lady?" Kai terkekeh kecil sambil menggelitiki dagunya. "Lady yang mana, sayang?"

"Lady." Mata Taeoh membesar dan penuh hormat. "Puzzle."

Aaargh! Sejak kapan Taeoh bisa mengucapkan 'Puzzle'? Mengapa dia harus memperluas kosakatanya sekarang? Habis itu apalagi yang akan terlontar dari mulutnya? Teh Earl Grey? Hotel Ritz?

"Puzzleee." Tahu-tahu dia merogoh kantong celananya, mengambil kepingan-kepingan puzzle dan menyodorkannya pada Kai.

 _What the_ … sejak kapan Taeoh mengantongi puzzle itu? Apa tiba-tiba saja dia punya skill khusus mengambil barang-barang tanpa terlihat mata telanjang?

"Kami tadi habis melihat-lihat puzzle di toko mainan dan ada gambar Mona Lisa" buru-buru aku menyela sambil tertawa. "Pasti karena itu dia berkata 'Puzzle' dan 'Lady'."

"Teh." gumam Taeoh menambahkan.

"Ya, dan kami juga minum teh." celetukku putus asa. "Hanya kami. Hanya kami berdua."

 _Jangan bilang "Grana" demi Tuhan… jangan bilang "Grana"…_

"Sepertinya asik," Kai mengangguk-angguk.

"Eh, sayang. Maukah kau memandikan Taeoh? Aku mau membaringkan tubuh sebentar. Kami capek sekali tadi habis berkeliling," tukasku sambil berjalan menuju ke tangga.

"Siap, komandan! Kita bisa main Stars Wars lagi, iya kan Taeoh?" dia tersenyum kocak sambil mengusap-usap kepala Taeoh.

Ada apa ya? Kai terlihat sangat riang gembira. Tidak seperti kemarin-kemarin. Bahkan tadi pagi saja dia masih terlihat murung dan serius. Kenapa moodnya bisa berubah-ubah secepat itu sih?

Curiga melihat perubahan sikapnya, diam-diam aku membuntuti mereka ke kamar mandi atas. Kai jelas sekali sangat menyayangi Taeoh. Kenapa aku bisa berpikir dia membenci anak itu? Lihat saja, mereka mandi bersama di bathtub dan terlihat sangat bahagia. Ayah-anak paling bahagia yang pernah kulihat. Taeoh menerbangkan boneka Luke Skywalker di udara dan Kai membuat boneka Obi-Wan Kenobi melakukan ekspedisi menyelam di bak mandi.

Sekarang aku merasa sedikit bersalah. Aku menarik kembali perkataanku waktu itu. Mungkin dia memang tidak membenci aku dan Taeoh. Hanya saja, tahun ini memang tahun yang agak berat baginya.

Well, siapa yang butuh anak lagi? Kami sudah cukup bahagia bertiga saja melalui malam Natal tiap tahun. Taeoh mendapat banyak kado dan kita berkumpul bersama sebagai keluarga yang utuh.

Taeoh kan baru dua tahun. Mungkin… dia hanya butuh didampingi dan diperhatikan secara tepat. Perjalanan masih sangat panjang untuk anak sekecil itu. Dan manusia bisa berubah kapan saja kan?

Yang perlu kulakukan adalah melakukan percakapan kecil antara Mummy-Kiddie. Menjelaskan pelan-pelan padanya tentang segala sesuatu. Menyuruh Kai untuk lebih meluangkan waktu lagi menemani Taeoh. Barangkali, dengan begitu perilakunya juga bisa berubah pelan-pelan.

Baiklah. Sudah kuputuskan. Tidak ada lagi pembahasan tentang perempuan 'Adik perempuan untuk Taeoh'. Topik itu secara resmi ditutup.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-—END—**

A/N: Saya sudah tidak sanggup. Mari kita hentikan sampai disini saja :D. Saya udah gak sanggup buat ff ini jadi lebih panjang. Toh chap ini juga niatnya untuk memberi sedikit gambaran tentang kehidupan Sehun tiga tahun kemudian bersama anaknya yang tak kalah ajaib xD, bagi temen2 yang kemarin penasaran. Yaa… kayak ginilah 'mereka'. HhHAHA.

Thanks udah meluangkan waktu membaca dan… I've spend the whole time to write this. Sampai begadang segala, (-..-)

So Mind for Review? and don't bash. ;D. Oke?


	10. Extra Chapter : Family-Fun Trap (part I)

**We are MARRIED or NOT?**

* * *

 **Main Cast:** GS!Sehun, Kai, Luhan, Taeoh

 **Support Cast:** Kris, GS!Chanyeol, Suho, GS!Kyungsoo, GS!Yixing, Yunho (Papa/Grandpa Yun), GS!Jaejoong (Mama/Grandma Jae), GS!Heechul, GS!Baekhyun, oc, dll

 **Rating:** M

 **Warning:** Mature content in some parts

 **Genre :** Romance, AU, OOC, yadong, genderswitch for uke, comedy, family, friendship, dll

 **Length:** Chaptered

 **Bahasa:** Indonesia campur aduk

 **Summary Lengkap:** Kim Sehun, bungsu dari tiga bersaudara, istri dari konsultan geologi tampan Kim Kai, dan Wedding organizer tenar se-antero Korea, masih tidak ada apa-apanya kalau sudah berhadapan dengan Kim Taeoh, anaknya sendiri yang liar bukan main. Menginjak usia kehamilannya yang ke-8 bulan, hubungan Ibu-Anak antara Kai dan Heechul masih menemui jalan buntu. Sehun yang merasa putus asa menerima usul sahabatnya untuk 'menjebak' Kai dan Sang Ibu Mertua tersayang dalam suatu acara jalan-jalan sekeluarga yang tak terduga-duga.

* * *

 **Family-Fun Trap**

* * *

 **Chapter 10 (Part I)**

Kelinci bodoh.

Tidak. Bukan kelincinya yang bodoh. Tapi AKU.

Dalam dua menit terakhir yang menegangkan, seharusnya kami semua sudah siap sekarang, atau minimal aku sudah berdiri manis disamping kue tart pengantin sambil tersenyum ala seleb ke para tamu undangan, bukannya membungkuk di sekitar semak-semak dan mencari kelinci gemuk yang kabur setelah pintu kandangnya dibuka oleh anak dua tahun. Ralat, monster dua tahun.

Mustinya kelinci itu sudah melompat-lompat sok imut menyusuri karpet merah sambil membawa cincin emas di lehernya. Yang lebih parah lagi, itu kelinci kesayangan keluarga mempelai wanita yang katanya sudah mereka pelihara selama tiga generasi. Kelinci tua gendut bodoh yang sekarang harus kucari dengan penuh perjuangan dan titik darah penghabisan, karena kalau kelinci itu benar-benar raib, mereka hanya akan membayarku seuprit alias keluar dari perjanjian awal. Kalian tahu apa artinya itu? Itu artinya BENCANA. Itu artinya aku bakal rugi ampun-ampunan mengingat kelima puluh staf-ku tersayang juga butuh amplop berisi duit untuk dibawa pulang. Aku benci tekor. Jadi itu tidak akan terjadi. Lupakan saja, pokoknya akan kucari kelinci itu sampai kiamat.

Baiklah. Aku menyerah. Ini tidak akan sampai kiamat. Punggungku sakit. Beginilah resiko hamil tua. Aku harus duduk di suatu tempat. Mengistirahatkan perut buncit dan tulang-tulang tiga puluhku yang payah ini.

"Eonni? Apa kau sudah menemukannya?" Joy menghampiriku sambil menjilati es krim ungu. Sempat-sempatnya dia makan disaat genting begini!

"Kalau yang kau maksud itu kelinci… tidak. Belum ketemu. Tapi aku butuh sesuatu yang segar-segar untuk mulutku, jadi bagaimana kalau—"

"OH!" seru Joy tiba-tiba. "Aku akan mencari di sebelah sana!" Sialan. Dia malah kabur.

"Sudah dapat sesuatu?" kali ini giliran Wendy yang mendekat sambil mengunyah sandwich buah. Sial, sial, sial. Kenapa semua orang malah makan disaat begini?! Apa cuma aku yang cemas soal kelinci dan potongan upah?

"Masih ada berapa menit waktu yang tersisa untuk mencari?" aku ngos-ngosan sambil menahan hasrat untuk tidak menyambar sandwich di tangan Wendy.

Wendy melirik jam tangannya dengan raut enteng. "Satu menit sembilan belas detik."

"Ya ampun!" aku refleks terloncat dari bebatuan keras yang kududuki. "Kita tidak punya waktu bersantai! Ayo guys, cari, cari!" pekikku memberi semangat ke rekan-rekan kerja timku yang masih berkutat diantara semak belukar, memantau dari atas pohon, bahkan ada juga yang mengaduk-ngaduk kolam ikan (Itu Ken dari bagian Sound System, dia memang 'agak-agak').

"Sudah coba mencari di penitipan mantel?" tanya Wendy masih asik mengunyah, tidak membantu sama sekali.

Tentu saja aku sudah mencoba mencari di penitipan mantel. Aku sudah mengecek setiap biliknya sambil merangkak-rangkak. Sesudah itu, kuperiksa dibawah wastafel sebanyak dua kali. Berjalan tak tentu arah di ballroom hotel, mencari-cari tanpa hasil di karpet biru yang berpola, dibawah kursi-kursi bercat keemasan, dibawah serbet-serbet yang teronggok, dan di tempat-tempat mustahil lainnya.

Polisi? Cuih. Kusangka mereka akan datang dengan pasukan-pasukan khusus dan sirine meraung-raung begitu aku menelpon, bukannya menyuruhku datang ke kantor polisi dan melaporkan kehilangan. Aku tidak punya waktu untuk melapor! Aku harus segera menemukan kelinci pembawa cincin sialan itu!

Cepat-cepat aku menuju ke meja bundar tempat kami _briefing_ sore ini, lalu kembali merangkak dibawahnya. Bisa-bisanya aku membiarkan hal ini terjadi. Bagaimana aku bisa begitu tolol? Sebenarnya aku punya banyak prajurit yang bisa diandalkan. Tapi aku tidak bisa duduk-duduk dan menonton saja seperti yang dilakukan Wendy, aku terlalu terpacu. Aku mulai berjalan mondar-mandir di rute yang sama. Melewati pot bunga besar… melewati meja yang ada surat kabarnya… melewati tempat sampah besar yang mengkilap… kembali lagi ke pot bunga…

ARGHH! AKU MENYERAH!

Potong saja upah sialan itu. Masa bodoh. Aku tetap masih bisa mentraktir staf-stafku udon enak langganan Kai di dekat stasiun. Waktu bulan lalu aku membawa semuanya kesana dan paman pemilik kedainya langsung menganggapku semacam Ratu Elizabeth. Pokoknya kami jadi sangat akrab. Ditambah lagi, mereka sudah punya kipas angin besar dan pelayan-pelayan yang selalu tersenyum seolah mereka punya setumpuk sariawan di bibir (See? Itulah gunanya kotak saran).

"Heeeeiii semuanyaaaa! Aku menemukan kelinci itu!" pekik Joonki sambil menunjuk kearah jalan raya.

Jalan Raya? Oh, Tidak. Jangan bilang…

"Isi perutnya keluar!"

Yah. Tidak masalah. Toh, aku juga lagi kepingin makan udon.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Seharusnya tadi kutinggalkan saja Taeoh di rumah. Seharusnya kubiarkan dia memanggang cupcake bintang-bintang bersama Ibuku di dapur. Namun entah kenapa di lubuk hatiku yang paling terdalam, aku tak ingin Taeoh terlalu… yaa, kalian tahu kan? Memanggang kue, menghias kue, mengaduk adonan… oke, aku tentunya tidak menyangkal kalau dunia ini dipenuhi oleh chef handal berjenis kelamin laki-laki. Tapi tetap saja rasanya aku tidak rela melihat anak laki-lakiku lebih terhanyut oleh suasana dapur daripada suasana lapangan bola yang kotor atau taman bermain yang becek. Aku tak ingin Taeoh tumbuh menjadi pria yang punya koleksi wajan kesayangan dan menamai wajan-wajannya sendiri dengan nama aktor tampan…

Ya Tuhan. Aku tidak ingin anakku seperti itu.

Jadi waktu Mama menawarkan diri jadi tempat penitipan anak lagi, aku buru-buru mengatakan kalau ballroom Hotel Maribell punya area bermain anak dan aku bisa menitipkan Taeoh disana, dengan kalimat tambahan: "Aku tak ingin Mama terlalu capek. Pergilah ke Salon dengan Kyungsoo eonni sesekali". Ya, kalian tahulah, seperti apa dramatisnya Mama. Bisa-bisa dia bakal tersinggung dan mem-blacklist Taeoh sebagai cucu kesayangan nomer satunya. Kadang itulah yang membuatku merasa bangga pada diri sendiri telah melahirkan Taeoh ke dunia, karena Ibu kandungku menganggap Taeoh sebagai cucu emas dibandingkan anak paling bungsu Chanyeol eonni, padahal mereka seumuran.

Untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidup, aku merasa sedikit lebih unggul dibanding kakak pertamaku. Tidak. Aku tidak membenci dia, justru aku menganggap Chanyeol eonni semacam panutan hidup. Buku panduan menuju sukses. Dia sempurna, suaminya tampan, perhatian, tidak pelit dan kaya raya, anak-anaknya manis, dia _hampir_ memiliki segala-galanya. Dari kecil aku selalu berusaha menjadi seperti dia atau bahkan lebih hebat lagi.

Oh ayolah, bukan berarti aku tidak bahagia dengan kehidupanku sendiri. Aku bahagia punya suami seperti Kai. Aku bahagia punya anak seperti Taeoh. Tentu saja aku _sangat_ bahagia, asal yang satunya tidak menggonggong soal "Penghematan uang bulanan", dan yang satunya tidak menggonggong minta "Mobil pemadam kebakaran".

Kembali ke topik area bermain anak, rupanya Hotel Maribell tidak punya area bermain anak sama sekali. Jangankan area bermain anak, kolam renang khusus anak-anak pun mereka tidak punya. Jadi, pelajaran yang bisa kita petik hari ini adalah: Jangan _pernah_ coba-coba tinggalkan kandang berisi kelinci-pembawa-cincin-berusia-tiga-generasi di dekat anak umur dua tahun yang sudah memecahkan-pajangan-bola-dunia-di-sebuah-playgroup, karena resikonya bisa sangat fatal!

Kelinci dengan usus terburai dan upah minim yang hanya dibayarkan setengahnya. Itulah kenyataan pahit yang harus kukantongi dan kubawa pulang hari ini.

Sekali waktu aku pernah menyuruh Kai mengajak Taeoh ke tempat kerjanya, dan pulang-pulang aku mendapati Kai berwajah suram dengan berita "Pembatalan kontrak kerjasama" gara-gara Taeoh menumpahkan Milkshake rasa permen karet ke baju direktur pemasaran Glen Oil. Untung direktur pemasaran itu bersikap bijak dengan mengatakan nodanya akan segera hilang tertiup angin, tapi tetap saja dia tidak berubah pikiran tentang kesepakatannya.

Oke. Berhenti menatap anakku seperti itu, oke? Dia tidak seburuk itu. Aku yakin! Taeoh pasti bisa didisiplinkan. Dia hanya terlalu… aktif. Dan… agresif. Begitulah kata Yixing. Karena aku yakin kita semua pernah nakal waktu se-usia Taeoh, dan menurut Yixing, kenakalannya masih bisa ditoleransi. Selama Taeoh belum mengaktifkan rudal kimia dan meluncurkannnya ke Korea Utara atau memadamkan listrik satu kota, berarti perbuatannya itu masih kita kategorikan 'wajar'.

"Bagaimana tadi?" tanya Kai waktu melihatku berjalan masuk dari pintu depan sambil menggendong Taeoh.

"Kurang begitu lancar," jawabku singkat, kurasa Kai sudah paham apa duduk perkaranya tanpa harus kujelaskan.

"Oh." Dia mengangguk-angguk, lalu mengambil Taeoh dari gendonganku. "Hai, jagoan kecil. Mau main Stars Wars lagi?"

Aku menghela napas lelah. "Sayang, dia butuh istirahat. Main Stars Wars nanti saja."

"Ya sudah, aku akan membawa Taeoh ke kamar. Ayo bobo dengan Daddy, TaeTae." ujar Kai menggesek-gesekkan hidung kurang mancungnya ke hidung mini Taeoh.

Lihat, betapa bahagianya suami dan anakku. Interaksi yang paling kusukai jika pulang kerja dan mendapati suamiku di rumah yaitu menyambut kami sambil bertanya: "Jagoan kecil, mau main Stars Wars lagi?". Jadi aku tak akan menyalahkan Taeoh kalau suatu saat nanti dia ingin mencari pedang cahaya milik Luke Skywalker. Itu didikan dari ayahnya.

Aku celingukan di dapur, biasanya jam segini Papa dan Mamaku sedang bertengkar soal siapa yang lebih pantas menjabat kursi perdana menteri berikutnya. "Dimana papa dan mama?"

"Mereka di sebelah, tadi papamu bertanya soal gunting rumput yang kau pinjam kemarin. Dia mau membersihkan halaman di belakang."

Aku membuka-buka lemari di dapur. "Nanti kukembalikan kalau dia kesini. Aku mau buat susu untuk Taeoh."

"Susuuuu!" telunjuk Taeoh menuding kearahku.

Kai menyeringai. "Ngomong-ngomong, aku juga mau susu."

"Maaf, susu oatmealnya habis." aku meringis sambil berjalan ke meja, membawa kaleng susu formula. "Kalau kopi bagaimana?"

"Tidak. Aku tidak mau kopi. Aku juga tidak mau susu yang itu. Aku ingin susu yang lain." cengiran Kai berubah semakin mesum dan sadarlah aku 'susu' apa yang dia maksud.

Kupelototi dia, "Kai! Ada Taeoh disini."

Dengan tenang Kai mencubiti pipi Taeoh. "Dia tidak akan mengerti. Ayo Taeoh kita bobo siang dulu. Nanti kuceritakan dongeng serigala dan tiga babi kecil. Tapi jangan lama-lama ya, Daddy masih mau bobo siang dengan Mummy-mu."

Taeoh bertepuk tangan riang gembira. "Dongeng! Dongeng! Babi kecil!"

Sementara dua laki-laki beda usia itu menghilang dari pintu dapur, aku memanaskan air diatas teko dan mulai menuangkan beberapa sendok gula dan susu bubuk ke dot plastik Taeoh. Begitu ponselku berdering, aku merogoh ke dalam tas dan menekan tombol yes.

"Hunniee!" suara ceria bernada tinggi menghantam gendang telingaku.

"Oh, hai! Yixing, kau dimana? Gimana kerjaanmu? Aku baik-baik saja. Kau sendiri bagaimana?"

"Dengar, Hun. Aku menelpon bukan untuk basa-basi. Saat ini aku cuma punya waktu istirahat lima menit. Dari kemarin aku mau membalas pesan dan menghubungimu tapi tidak pernah sempat. Editorku yang baru _benar-benar_ mimpi buruk! Dia menekanku terus-menerus dan memberiku batas deadline yang tidak wajar. Banyak yang harus kuselesaikan dalam tiga hari, kalau tidak, dia mengancam akan melaporkan aku ke Bosku."

"Astaga. Kurang ajar betul dia!" aku ikut merasa sebal karena tahu persis seperti apa Editor Yixing yang baru. Kami pernah bertemu, dia wanita tua dari The Korea Herald yang baru pindah bulan lalu ke kantor Yixing tapi sudah berlagak paling jenius sedunia. "Sabar ya, say. Aku paham bagaimana perasaanmu. Kalau aku jadi kau, sudah kugambari sepatu jeleknya dengan spidol merah permanen."

Yixing tertawa. "Iya, sepatu pantofelnya memang jelek dan kuno sekali. Eh, terus, gimana? Apa anakmu sudah boleh ketemu sama Granma Lady tersayang?"

Aku berjalan ke depan kompor dan mematikan apinya, "Sudah kubicarakan, mau tahu apa tanggapan Kai? Katanya dia lebih suka menjilati telapak kakinya daripada menitipkan Taeoh di ibunya."

Yixing berdecak-decak, "Ya ampun. Separah itukah?"

"Aku tidak tahu lagi harus bagaimana. Hubungan mereka masih berada di titik gelap dan aku sudah mulai putus asa Taeoh akan semakin menjadi-jadi. Aku berharap ibu mertuaku-lah solusi tepatnya, ternyata Kai masih sekeras batu. Kau tahu sendiri kan bagaimana dia?"

"Ya, ya. Aku tahu. Kai memang agak keras kepala. Maka dari itu aku menelponmu, untuk memberikan solusi brilian."

Aku menuang air panas ke dalam dot plastik bergambar anak-anak Dinosaurus sedang tertawa bahagia. "Solusi apa?"

"Ya, kalau aku boleh sarankan, sebaiknya kalian pergi liburan sekeluarga. Ajak ibu mertuamu diam-diam. Pakai taktik yang pernah kuterapkan di Julien dulu. Jebak dia. Kai tak akan bisa berkutik kalau jadwal penerbangannya sudah ada di depan mata."

Dahiku berkerut. "Yixing, apa kau gila? Liburan jebakan? Kai bisa membunuhku! Bagaimana kalau dia kabur dengan Taksi begitu melihat wajah ibunya?"

Yixing menghela napas pelan. "Sehun, dia tidak akan kekanak-kanakan begitu. Memangnya kau?"

"Oke…" aku mulai panas. "Jadi itu solusi brilianmu? Jebak Kai agar dia mau pergi liburan bersama Ibunya?"

"Yeah, why not?" balas Yixing ringan. "You should try it. Awalnya Julien juga tidak setuju soal liburan ke Disneyland itu. Tapi toh dia bisa apa? Terjun dari pesawat? Ayolah, lambat-laun Kai akan menikmatinya. Percayalah. Kesalah-pahaman diantara keluarga seringkali timbul karena intensitas pertemuan yang jarang. Komunikasi dan kebersamaan, hanya itu satu-satunya solusi! Menghabiskan waktu bersama keluarga, adakan perjalanan kecil-kecilan. Kemana saja! Terserah pokoknya. Masih ada harapan untuk mereka berdua. Selagi Taeoh masih kecil dan masalah mereka belum mengendap terlalu dalam, kurasa _kesempatan_ untuk mengakurkan suamimu dan ibunya masih terbuka lebar."

Aku menggigiti kuku, bimbang. "Entahlah, Yixing. Aku belum yakin…"

"Sehun, dengar, coba dulu oke? Tidak akan ada perubahan berarti kalau kau cuma duduk diam dan menunggu. Yang bertindak sebagai pihak ketiga disini kau, kan? Ini sama saja dengan permainan Mak comblang kita waktu SMA dulu. Bedanya, disini kau yang bertindak sebagai 'Mak comblang' bagi Kucing dan Tikus."

Tidak hanya menyarankan liburan jebakan, Yixing juga menyebut suami dan ibu mertuaku 'Kucing dan Tikus'? What a great best friend!

"Ayolah, pikirkan Taeoh, pikirkan kelangsungan hubungan keluarga besar kalian. Sampai kapan kau mau sembunyi-sembunyi terus dari Kai? Apalagi kayaknya anakmu sreg dengan Nenek Heechul kesayangannya. Tidak bebas kan kalau tiap kali mau ketemu harus main petak umpet dulu?"

Iya juga sih. Yixing ada benarnya. Tapi…

"Eh, eh…sudah dulu ya. Si siluman ular datang. Bye!"

Ketika mendengar suara pintu belakang terbuka, tanganku langsung bergerak menutup ponsel dan memasukkanya dalam tas.

"Hei, sayang. Sedang melihat video porno?" Kai menghampiriku sambil mengaduk-aduk isi dot Taeoh dengan sendok kecil. "Lama sekali susunya. Taeoh sudah keburu tidur."

"Maaf.. tadi aku keasyikan ngobrol dengan Yixing." Aku memasang senyum tenang padahal dalam hati bimbang luar biasa. Bingung antara mengambil tindakan jujur atau merahasiakannya.

Tapi aku yakin Kai juga pasti menginginkan Taeoh akur dengan semua nenek-neneknya. Selain itu aku juga merasa yakin Heechul bisa lebih sedikit mendisiplinkan Taeoh. Dan kalau itu artinya aku harus menjadi pihak penengah diantara mereka berdua, maka…

Tepat sekali! Sudah kuduga, Yixing pasti punya solusinya.

"Nah," Kai mendaratkan kecupan di bibirku. "Kapan kita akan pergi melihat-lihat kereta bayi?"

"Segera," kurangkul Kai dan kupeluk dia erat-erat dengan perasaan bimbang. _Maafkan aku, Kai. Aku terpaksa mengkhianatimu lagi…_

Mendadak makhluk mungil dalam kandunganku bergerak. Aku meraih tangan Kai dan kuletakkan di perutku.

"Dia bilang halo."

"Halo juga, Nak," bisik Kai dengan suara dalam. Kemudian dia mendekapku lebih erat lagi dan aku memejamkan mata, menghirup wangi aftershave-nya, merasakan irama musik indah berdegup-degup di dalam diriku seperti detak jantung.

Hamil itu cukup asyik lho. Okelah perutmu besar, tapi memang seharusnya begitu kan? Dan karena perutmu besar, kakimu jadi kelihatan langsing. Jangan lupa belahan dadamu juga akan terlihat lebih menantang, itu biasanya selalu terjadi pada ibu hamil (Yang harus kuakui, tak pernah gagal membuat birahi Kai meningkat hampir setiap hari).

Entah sejak kapan aku merasa kebahagiaanku semakin berlipat ganda. Punya suami penyayang, dikarunia seorang putra yang tampan, anak kedua kami menendang-nendang diantara kami, dan tinggal di rumah yang indah. Benar-benar sempurna.

Kai mendekat ke telingaku dan berbisik lirih. "Mana susu kembar favoritku?"

Tawaku nyaris menyemprot ke rambutnya. Aku berdehem sekilas, mengatur suara ke nada menggoda. "Buka dan lihat sendiri."

Melalui sudut mataku, aku bisa melihat senyuman kotor Kai melebar dari telinga ke telinga. "Apa aku boleh menikmati susu kental juga?"

Aku balas tersenyum kemudian menciumi leher Kai, "Ya… kau boleh menikmati semuanya. Tapi aku sedang tak ingin susu hangat."

"Yakin?" tanya Kai menaik-naikkan alis menggodaku. "Susu hangat milik Daddy manis lho."

Aku menjulurkan lidah dan pasang wajah pura-pura jijik. "Susu hangatmu tak pernah manis. Selalu asin!"

Kali ini gantian bibir Kai yang bereksplorasi di leherku. "Berani bertaruh kau lebih suka yang asin-asin daripada yang manis-manis."

Oke, ini sangat menggelikan. Aku sudah tak bisa menahan tawaku. "Sudah cukup! Berhenti membicarakan 'susu'."

Pria itu memelototiku, berlagak tersinggung. "Aku tidak mau berhenti sebelum—"

"Susu?" kami berdua menoleh kompak dan mendapati Taeoh berdiri di lorong sambil memeluk guling berwajah Tazmanian Devil. Matanya setengah terpejam. "Mummy… susu?"

Aku menepuk jidat, "Oh ya ampun. Jadi kelupaan." aku buru-buru masuk ke dapur dan keluar lagi sambil membawa botol dot berisi susu sungguhan. "Ini Taeoh sayang."

Taeoh langsung mengenyot dot susu-nya dengan lahap.

"Ayo, jagoan. Saatnya mengisi tenaga!" Kai menggendong Taeoh beserta gulingnya. Sementara dia membawa Taeoh menuju kamar, aku mengekor dibelakang.

Kamar Taeoh adalah surga bagi anak-anak. Sangat menyejukkan mata. Tidak hanya anak-anak yang senang melihat ini, teman-temanku yang notabene para orang dewasa juga berdecak iri. Dindingnya yang berwarna biru muda dihiasi motif bulan sabit kecil warna kuning. Di sudut lain berdiri kokoh lemari berbentuk kapal bajak laut antik yang isinya mainan-mainan robot koleksi Taeoh, sementara di sudut lain ada kereta api kecil dari kayu yang bisa dinaiki, lengkap dengan rel dan tiga gerbong kereta yang juga berfungsi sebagai rak koleksi mainan. Kasur Taeoh berbentuk mobil Cadillac tahun 50-an, dua meja nakas di sisinya berbentuk ban mobil unik dan tempat sepatu Taeoh berbentuk peti harta karun. Dia bahkan punya komidi kecil sungguhan yang bisa berputar-putar dan Tenda sirkus yang dilengkapi panggung sandiwara boneka sendiri.

Tapi sekarang tenda sirkus itu berpindah diatas kasur. Bersama mainan-mainan lain yang seharusnya berada di lemari dan di gerbong.

"Dia membawa semua mainannya ke tempat tidur lagi," Kai memungut power ranger merah dan meletakkannya di rak lemari. "Hari ini termasuk tenda sirkus."

Aku hanya tertawa kecil sambil membantu Kai mengembalikan semua mainan ke tempat semula.

Kebiasaan baru Taeoh sebelum tidur adalah mengumpulkan mainan-mainannya, lalu dia bawa naik semua keatas kasur untuk diajak tidur bersama, sampai nyaris tak ada celah untuk dirinya sendiri. Kemarin malam aku mendapati dia tidur lelap sambil memeluk kuda poni kayunya, dan ada sekitar dua puluh robot ikut meramaikan tempat tidur, plus komidi putar diatas selimut. Nyaris membuatnya tak kebagian tempat.

Aku terduduk di pinggir ranjang, senyam-senyum mengamati Kai mengusap rambut Taeoh dengan lembut, ekspresinya dipenuhi welas asih. Suka sekali melihat suamiku melaksanakan perannya jadi suami yang baik.

Sejauh ini aku telah menikahi pria yang _tepat_.

"Kai," aku membuyarkan kegiatan Kai. "Apa kau ingat tahun lalu pernah bilang tak ingin tambah anak?"

Kai tersenyum jahil. "Kenapa? Masih tidak terima aku berhasil menghamilimu lagi?"

Aku menggeleng, "Tidak kok. Justru aku yang heran kau bisa berubah pendirian secepat itu. Padahal kau sendiri yang bilang kita tak akan sanggup punya dua anak sebelum becus mengontrol perilaku Taeoh."

Kai menghela napas sambil merapatkan selimut Taeoh. "Jauh-jauh hari, aku sudah memikirkan semua ini secara matang. Selain itu, aku sudah banyak membaca literatur tentang anak dan menemukan banyak fakta mengejutkan kalau perilaku anak bisa berubah jika dia dikaruniai seorang adik. Ada sebuah keluarga di Ontario dengan dua anak mereka, kita sebut saja 'si sulung dan si bungsu'. Si bungsu ini tindak-tanduknya sebelas dua belas dengan Taeoh…"

Beginilah Kai, jika dia sudah setuju dengan sesuatu, biasanya selalu diikuti dengan cerita-cerita pelengkap untuk mendukung opininya.

"Lalu saat ibu mereka melahirkan seorang anak lagi, si bungsu tadi menunjukkan sikap protes karena takut posisinya tergantikan. Tapi perlahan-lahan dia berubah, meskipun tidak secara instan. Semuanya melalui proses pembelajaran dan pendewasaan diri. Awalnya hubungan kakak-adik ini sering diwarnai dengan cekcok dan perkelahian. Lambat-laun, begitu si bungsu ini berusia tujuh belas, dia menjadi sangat penyayang dan protektif terhadap adik perempuannya. Dia berubah menjadi seorang kakak yang bertanggung jawab. Bukan si bungsu yang egois lagi."

Aku mendongak, "Jadi itukah alasanmu menghamiliku? Karena si bungsu?"

Kai terkekeh, "Ya. Maumu apa? Karena si sulung?"

Aku balas tertawa. Buru-buru mengatupkan mulut begitu melihat Taeoh merubah posisi tidurnya sambil mengecap-ngecap.

Ups. Sudah waktunya minggat.

Kugiring Kai keluar kamar, lalu mematikan lampu sebelum memastikan pintu tertutup dengan baik.

"Jadi…" ujar Kai setelah pintu tertutup rapat. "Topik tentang 'susu' berakhir begitu saja?"

"Well, sayangnya iya," aku melipat kedua lengan di dada. "Karena aku lelah sekali hari ini," tambahku sambil menepuk-nepuk pundak yang terasa pegal. "Kalau nonton TV saja boleh."

Sekilas aku bisa melihat ada setitik raut kecewa di wajah Kai, namun dalam sedetik senyum lebar dan penuh pengertian bertengger di wajahnya.

"Oke. Kalau begitu aku akan mengambil buah zaitun dan jus sari jeruk di kulkas."

Tak butuh waktu lama, tau-tau saja kami sudah berkumpul di dalam kamar. Nongkrong di depan TV berdua sambil ngemil buah zaitun dan menonton siaran berita…em, mengkritik si pembawa berita lebih tepatnya.

"Seharusnya dia berhenti menggerak-gerakkan tangan seperti itu," komentarku. "Dia jadi kelihatan canggung sekali. Seharusnya dia ikut pelatihan media."

"Dia sudah ikut pelatihan media," sahut Kai.

Aku berdecak malas. "Berarti pelatihannya jelek, ganti saja." kutekan remote TV dan memindahkannya ke saluran yang menayangkan film kartun The Simpsons.

"Sini, sayang." panggil Kai waktu melihatku kembali menepuk-nepuk pundak. "Biar kupijiti."

Aku beringsut kesamping dan duduk di depannya, lalu dia mulai memijati otot-otot bahuku yang tegang.

"Sehun, tadi kalau mataku tidak salah lihat, kau masuk membawa beberapa kantong belanjaan. Aku yakin itu bukan halusinasi di siang bolong seperti tuduhanmu waktu kapan itu."

Halah, masih dendam rupanya.

"Kau benar. Itu bukan halusinasi. Aku beneran belanja kali ini. Seprai bayi dari Posh Tots. Pokoknya bagus sekali, kau harus lihat nanti. Kata pramuniaganya itu seprai terbaik yang mereka miliki." cerocosku berapi-api.

"Oh…" keheningan panjang melanda. Selalu begitu jika sudah membahas soal barang belanjaan. Tidak ada rasa antusias sama sekali. Sangat Kai _banget_. "Harganya berapa?"

"Lima ratus dua puluh tujuh ribu won," jawabku ringan.

Tangan Kai berhenti memijat. Aku sudah bisa menebak. Sudah hapal reaksi Kai. Pasti wajahnya sedang memucat dibelakang punggungku. "Kau bayar semahal itu untuk seprai bayi?"

"Itu seprai terbaik, Kai." Aku berusaha sabar menjelaskan. "Jalinan benangnya ada empat ratus."

"Sehun, bayi tidak butuh seprai dengan empat ratus jalinan benang. Toh dia tak bakal menghitung jumlah benangnya ada berapa. Lagipula percuma saja seprai empat ratus jalinan benang kalau tertutupi ompol bayi."

Ya ampun. Aku tak pernah bisa rileks kalau membicarakan topik begini ke suamiku yang agak _saklek_.

"Bayi kita tak akan mungkin mengompoli seprai Posh Tots." sergahku tersinggung. "Dia penuh pengertian seperti aku kok," kutepuk-tepuk perutku. "Iya kan, sayang?"

Kai memutar bola mata. "Terserah saja. Padahal seprai-seprai lama Taeoh banyak sekali menumpuk di gudang. Aku sengaja menyimpannya untuk berjaga-jaga, karena katanya dulu kau mau belajar mendaur ulang semua itu menjadi gorden anak. Tapi sampai sekarang tak tersentuh sama sekali."

Berisik sekali sih dia. "Aku sibuk, tau! Kau lihat sendiri kan akhir-akhir ini aku kebanjiran job dari wisatawan asing juga. Jika aku ibu-ibu pengangguran, dari dulu sudah kujahit semua seprai di rumah kita menjadi gorden."

"Well, tak perlu sarkastik, sayang. Aku hanya memperingatkan. Itu saja. Atau… kita bisa mulai program penghematan kecil-kecilanmu mulai dari sekarang? Caranya mudah, tinggal pakai saja baju-bajumu lebih dari satu kali. Karena seingatku, kau jarang sekali memakai sesuatu lebih dari satu kali. Malah— _kebanyakan_ —hampir tidak pernah."

Itu lagi. Itu lagi!

"Aku memakainya lebih dari sekali kok," dengusku sebal. "Jangan selalu melebih-lebih—"

"Berapa kali kau memakai kardigan dengan kancing merah itu?" sambar Kai dengan muka polos.

"Eh… ini…" aku gelagapan, agak frustasi.

"Berapa banyak pakaian yang kaupunya dan tersimpan begitu saja di lemari?" tanya Kai. Dia sepertinya menikmati sekali melihatku menderita kebingungan.

"Eh…"

"Apa kau tahu persis berapa jumlahnya?" desak Kai.

"Aku… aku tidak… itu…" spontan aku berbalik dan menantangnya. "Kalau begitu, berapa banyak pakaian yang _kaupunya_?" balasku.

Kai berpikir tak sampai tiga detik. "Sembilan setelan jas, beberapa sudah terlalu tua untuk dipakai. Sekitar tiga puluh kemeja. Dua puluh lima kaos oblong dan dua puluh tiga celana. Lima puluh dasi. Harus kuplih-pilih untuk dibuang. Aku tidak perlu belanja lagi selama setahun kecuali untuk beli kaus kaki."

Ck. Tuan Kim Kai memang selalu punya jawaban.

"Kau kan laki-laki. Lain dong! Profesiku menuntut aku untuk selalu tampil elegan dan modis setiap hari."

"Aku tahu," jawab Kai santai. "Intinya, mulai sekarang, kalau mau pakai apa-apa minimal tiga kali dulu sebelum membeli yang baru. Dengan cara seperti itu, kau akan terbiasa lebih berhemat sedikit dan mungkin saja tagihan bajumu bisa turun." Dia mengendikkan bahu. "Katanya kau perlu ide untuk menghemat uang. Sebagai kepala rumah tangga yang baik, aku cuma membantu mencari solusi."

Ughhh. "Oke, oke." kulipat lengan di dada. "Aku akan memakai semua baju yang ada di lemariku tiga kali sebelum berpikir untuk belanja lagi. Puas?"

Apa susahnya sih? Akan kutunjukkan pada Kai kalau memakai ulang baju-baju sebanyak tiga kali itu _sangat_ gampang. Keciiil. Lagipula, pakaianku kan tidak banyak-banyak amat.

"Tapi… kita masih bisa beli baju dan keperluan untuk Taeoh, kan? Juga untuk bayi kita?" tiba-tiba aku dihinggapi rasa cemas.

Kai tertawa pelan, "Tentu saja anak-anak kita masih boleh beli keperluan. Taeoh memang membutuhkan baju-baju baru, dia kan masih dalam masa pertumbuhan."

"Baiklah," jawabku, berusaha tidak merasa jealous. Kalau masih kecil bisa dapat keringanan. Tidak adil. Kuharap aku juga masih dalam masa pertumbuhan dan semua bajuku harus diganti selama tiga bulan.

Kai mengecup ubun-ubunku, "Pundakmu sudah lebih enak sekarang?"

"Sejuta kali lebih enak. Trims."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Aku tahu harusnya hari ini kami khusus pergi membeli keperluan berdua saja, tapi aku butuh 'pengalih perhatian' untuk Kai kalau-kalau bakat ceramahnya muncul di tengah jalan. Jadi tidak salah hari ini aku mengajak Chanyeol eonni sebagai teman belanja senasib. Dan kayaknya membawa partner belanja yang sudah lebih dulu memiliki anak perempuan bakal lebih membantu ketimbang kebingungan sendiri. Tentunya sebagai Ibu aku tahu apa-apa saja yang harus dibeli, tapi terkadang sifatku yang pikun dan gampang terbuai membuatku sulit untuk fokus membeli satu barang. Kayak waktu kapan itu aku bilang pada Kai ingin beli satu celemek bayi lalu sejam kemudian aku pulang ke rumah dengan kantong belanjaan yang beranak-pinak.

Taeoh sudah kutitipkan di Mama, biar saja dia memanggang cupcake bintang-bintang lagi. Lebih sedikit yang dibawa, lebih mudah kita bereksplorasi.

Kami akan pergi ke pameran perlengkapan bayi hari ini. Akan ada sekitar lima ratus stan, juga produk-produk gratis, peragaan busana ibu-anak, serta koleksi kereta bayi terlengkap yang bisa ditemukan di bawah satu atap. Aku berangkat dari rumah bersama Kai dan ceritanya kami akan langsung janjian ketemuan di lokasi, karena Chanyeol eonni akan berangkat bersama Kris oppa.

Saat turun dari mobil, kulihat sudah banyak orang berbondong-bondong menuju pintu masuk pameran. Belum pernah aku melihat para orangtua dan rombongan bayi sebanyak itu seumur hidupku. Kami bahkan belum masuk ke ruang pameran!

"Huuun!"

Aku menoleh dan melihat Chanyeol eonni, mengenakan sundress keren hijau jeruk nipis, menggandeng Yichan yang terlihat imut dengan gaun mungil bertepian bulu-bulu, sepatu bot putih dan topi bergaris-garis yang lucu sekali. Sedangkan Kris oppa… oh, tak usah ditanya. Pria itu selalu tampak keren pakai baju apa saja.

"Hai!" aku bergegas menghampiri kakakku dan memeluknya erat-erat. "Asik ya? Kita bakal belanja perlengkapan bayi bersama."

"Ya, dan kalau saja kami masih boleh…" Chanyeol eonni melempar lirikan kode ke Kris oppa yang pura-pura tertarik memandangi umbul-umbul merah jambu. "Oh, iya. Ini tiket masuk kita," Chanyeol eonni merogoh tasnya dan menyerahkan masing-masing selembar tiket untukku dan Kai. "Ditambah voucher yang bisa ditukar minuman di area food court."

"Anak-anak mana?" mataku berkeliling mencari kakak-kakak Yichan, barangkali mereka sengaja bersembunyi dibalik pohon besar disana untuk mengagetkan aku.

Chanyeol eonni menggeleng. "Sudah kutitipkan di ibu mertuaku. Mereka akan bersenang-senang bersama hari ini," ujarnya dengan nada sayang.

"Oh ya? Memangnya mereka ngapain saja?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Umma akan mengajari anak-anak cara mencabuti bulu-bulu ayam liar."

Ternyata bukan hanya ibu mertuaku yang aneh, ibu mertua Chanyeol eonni juga sama anehnya.

"Halooo, Nak!" sapa Chanyeol eonni membungkuk sedikit di depan perutku dengan ekspresi kocak. "Aku Bibi Chanyeol, sebentar lagi kita akan bertemu. Jadilah anak baik ya? Eh perkenalkan, ini kakak Yichan. Ayo Yichan, beri salam pada adikmu, sebentar lagi kau akan jadi kakak." Chanyeol menarik anaknya lebih dekat. "Bilang 'halo' pada adik dalam perut."

Yichan melambaikan tangan sambil tersenyum. Cantik sekali. Matanya bulat jernih dan dia punya lesung pipi. Persis Chanyeol eonni versi mini.

"Halo adik dalam perut," sapanya riang.

"Sudah punya nama untuk anakmu?" timpal Kris oppa.

"Belum," jawabku jujur. "Terus terang saja tidak kepikiran sampai kesana, rencananya kami akan memberinya nama setelah dia lahir."

Kris oppa ber-Oo panjang. "Kalian sudah tahu jenis kelaminnya kan?"

Aku mengangguk senang, "Sudah. Kami sempat ke dokter kandungan minggu lalu. Waktu itu ahli sonogram-nya bilang jenis kelamin bayi kami perempuan."

Chanyeol eonni segera memelukku lagi dan menyalami Kai dengan heboh. "Selamat ya! Impian kalian terkabul."

Saat kami memasuki ruang pameran, aku memekik antusias. Tempat ini _besar sekali_. Di sekeliling kami terpajang foto-foto bayi berukuran raksasa, kios-kios beraneka warna, penjaga pintunya berpakaian ala tentara mainan dan para SPG-nya mengenakan kostum tokoh-tokoh film kartun terkenal, mereka sibuk membagi-bagikan tas belanja. Lagu tema The Lion King mengalun dari pengeras suara, dan badut diatas egrang bermain lempar-lemparan dengan pisang mainan dari busa.

Kalau tadi digandeng Chanyeol eonni, sekarang Yichan digendong Kris oppa karena dia mulai rewel setelah seorang bapak bertampang menyeramkan mencubiti pipinya. Sementara Kai langsung terlibat obrolan seru dengan Kris oppa dari semenjak datang tadi, dan sama sekali tidak sadar dirinya berada dimana kalau sudah membahas soal bisnis. Benar-benar tepat mengajak Kris oppa sebagai 'pengalih perhatian'.

"Nah," ujar Chanyeol eonni berlagak sok penting. "Kau sudah membuat daftar?"

"Daftar?" ulangku tanpa memperhatikan. Mataku sibuk jelalatan di kereta bayi, tas popok, baju-baju bayi, dan segala perlengkapannya yang dikemas dalam bentuk menarik.

"Daftar perlengkapan bayi yang kaubutuhkan," Chanyeol eonni menerangkan dengan sabar sambil mengaduk-aduk isi tas, mengeluarkan secarik kertas yang terlipat rapi. "Kebetulan sekali aku sudah membuatkan ini untukmu, karena aku tahu kau pasti datang kesini cuma bawa diri dan suami. Tanpa persiapan sama sekali." Dia menggeleng-geleng. "Sudah punya alat pensteril botol?"

Alat pensteril botol? Aku menerka-nerka dimana dulu pernah menyimpan benda seperti itu. Apa memang aku tidak punya? Kalau begitu tak ada salahnya dibeli.

Aku mengendikkan bahu, "Mm…belum." Mataku terpaku pada kereta bayi merah cerah dengan tutup polkadot. Pasti keren sekali mendorong kereta bayi kayak begitu di jalanan.

"Bantal untuk menyusui?"

Aku asal menggeleng. "Belum."

"Ada rencana menggunakan pompa payudara elektrik?"

"Idih." Aku bergidik ngeri. "Memangnya harus? Ohh, lihat itu!" telunjukku secara otomatis terangkat. "Ada baju terusan dilengkapi sayap bidadari!"

"Sehun…" Chanyeol eonni bersedekap. "Kau tentu tahu punya bayi bukan sekedar memenuhi isi lemari mereka dengan baju-baju bagus kan? Kau tentu memiliki… ekspektasi yang realistis kan?"

"Tentu saja aku memiliki ekspektasi yang realistis!" sergahku sedikit tersinggung. "Dan aku akan membeli semua yang ada dalam daftar itu. Aku akan menjadi ibu yang paling siap. Ayo, kita mulai."

Ketika kami berjalan diantara deretan stan, kepalaku berputar kesana kemari. Belum pernah aku melihat peralatan bayi sebanyak itu… mainan-mainan lucu menggemaskan…

"Kau akan membutuhkan kursi mobil," Chanyeol eonni mulai lagi. "Ada yang bisa dipasang di mobil, ada juga yang bisa dipasangi roda…"

"Oke." aku mengangguk lesu. Jujur saja, aku tak begitu semangat memilih-milih kursi mobil. Apalagi kami pernah beli untuk Taeoh dulu dan tak pernah dipakai sampai sekarang karena anak itu lebih suka _meloncat-loncat_ diatas kursi mobil daripada _mendudukinya_.

Tiba-tiba mataku tertumbuk pada stan Disco Baby. "Hei, eonni! Itu penghangat kaki bayi!"

Chanyeol eonni tidak menggubrisku, "Kau butuh pensteril botol dan alat-alat makan. Lihat ini, ada yang berupa microwave, meskipun kau akan memberikan bayimu ASI, tapi kau juga—"

"Kerincingan bola disko!"

"Ya ampun!" wajahnya berubah cerah. "Aku harus membeli satu untuk dipasang di kamar Yichan!" dia langsung menjatuhkan brosur-brosur di tangannya dan menarikku kesana.

Ini terbalik. Kayaknya aku yang berhasil mempengaruhi dia.

Ada kaus bertuliskan "disco girl" dan "disco boy", juga topi-topi bisbol kecil yang menggemaskan. Aku membeli topi itu, juga sepatu kaus rajutan, dan mantel mini. Di stan sebelahnya, aku membeli handuk pantai bayi serta payung pantai mini. Chanyeol eonni membeli karousel Winnie The Pooh dilengkapi remote control.

"Maaf, nona-nona?" Kai menginterupsi kesenangan kami. "Apa urusan belanja-belanja iseng ini sudah selesai? Kapan kita beli kereta bayinya?"

Segera saja aku memutar bola mata dan Chanyeol eonni terkikik kecil melihatku.

"Baiklah, Tuan paduka. Kita langsung ke area kereta bayi." Kutatap Kris oppa dan Chanyeol eonni, "Kalian bagaimana? Siapa tahu butuh kereta dorong baru untuk Yichan."

Kris oppa menggeleng tegas, "Dia sudah tidak butuh. Lagipula kereta dorong kami di rumah ada lima, ditambah tiga macam kereta dorong milik Sophia dulu. Jadi semua jumlahnya tujuh! Kita _tak perlu_ beli apa-apa lagi. Iya kan, darling?" ucapnya manis tapi penuh ancaman.

Chanyeol eonni menelan ludah, lalu cengengesan aneh. "I-iya.. tidak butuh lagi. Heheh. Kami menunggu di food court saja, nanti kita ketemu disana. Bye bye!"

"Oke deh, see you!" aku melambaikan tangan dan Kai hanya melempar senyum ke mereka sambil merangkul pundakku. Tapi baru saja kami menjauh tiga meter, mendadak ponselku berdering dan ternyata itu pesan dari Chanyeol eonni.

 _ **Kalau disana nanti ada kereta bayi Urban Baby model cosy-toes, tolong belikan untukku ya?**_

 _ **Nanti kuganti**_

 _ **Luv u~ :***_

Ckckck. Dasar orang aneh. Sejak kapan dia jadi gila mengkoleksi kereta bayi?

Kami menuju pintu masuk berbentuk kubah yang luas bersama pasangan-pasangan lain. Dan begitu kami melangkah masuk, aku merasakan secercah kebahagiaan. Lagu Twinkle Twinkle Little Stars versi orkestra yang lembut mengalun dari pengeras suara, membangkitkan selera belanja dan jiwa keibuanku sekaligus.

Menurut buku kehamilan yang pernah kubaca, sangat penting mengikutsertakan pasangan kita dalam segala aspek kehamilan. Sebab jika tidak, pasanganmu bisa sakit hati dan merasa terasing. Itu sebabnya sebisa mungkin aku selalu mengikutsertakan Kai. Seperti misalnya, dua hari yang lalu, aku mengajak Kai nonton bareng DVD baruku '18 Gaya Senam Pernapasan Ibu Hamil'. Meskipun nontonnya baru lima menit karena tiba-tiba dia teringat ada rapat penting yang harus dihadiri. Tidak apa-apa. Intinya Kai tidak merasa diabaikan.

Kupandangi Kai dengan wajah berbinar-binar. "Bagaimana menurutmu? Darimana sebaiknya kita mulai?"

"Apa yang kita butuhkan?" Kai mengusap-usap kening, barangkali pusing melihat ratusan kereta bayi berjejer di depannya. "Kereta bayi biasa? Kereta multifungsi? Kereta traveling?"

"Permisi tuan dan nyonya, ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Kami menoleh dan melihat pria pendek berkepala bulat dan berambut cepak menghampiri kami. Dia mengenakan kemeja khas pramuniaga disini dengan tanda pengenal bertuliskan 'Joel Kim'.

Joel? Nama yang keren. Sangat tidak matching dengan orangnya.

"Kami membutuhkan kereta bayi," kata Kai.

Mata Joel tertuju ke perutku kemudian naik ke wajahku. "Kereta bayi seperti apa yang Anda cari?"

"Masih bingung menentukan," aku melirik Kai. "Terlalu banyak pilihan disini. Rasanya kami perlu bantuan."

Joel mengangguk-angguk sopan. "Ya, tentu saja. Silahkan lewat sini." Dia membimbing kami memasuki pusat area "Travel System" sambil menjelaskan panjang lebar fungsi dan kegunaan masing-masing kereta, persis seperti pemandu di museum.

"Setiap pasangan berbeda," tukas Joel dengan intonasi suara 'menjual'. "Untuk mengarahkan Anda pada pilihan yang tepat, saya ingin mengajukan beberapa pertanyaan mengenai gaya hidup Anda." Joel meraih notes kecil dari sakunya. "Sehari-hari anda lebih banyak melakukan aktifitas seperti apa? Jalan-jalan di trotoar? Shopping? Off-road? Menyelam? Atau mendaki gunung?"

"Semuanya," jawabku spontan akibat terhipnotis aura sales Joel.

"Semuanya?" jerit Kai tak percaya. "Sehun, kapan kita pernah mendaki gunung?"

"Mungkin suatu saat nanti aku kepingin." Aku membayangkan diriku mendorong kereta bayi dengan entengnya mendaki Gunung Everest, sementara bayiku berceloteh riang. "Menurutku kita tidak boleh membatasi kemungkinan seperti itu."

"Hm-hm," Joel sibuk mencatat. "Sekarang, Anda membutuhkan kereta yang bisa dilipat dan mudah dinaikkan ke mobil? Atau Anda ingin kereta yang biasa dipakai anak agen mata-mata Rusia?" pertanyaannya sukses membuat aku dan Kai kompak terkesima bengong.

Aku menggaruk kepala. Sejak kapan membeli kereta dorong bayi jadi serumit ini? Kalau dulu kereta bayi Taeoh hadiah persalinan dari salah satu mantan klienku yang berprofesi sebagai dokter anak.

Ini semua gara-gara Kai. Aku menjual kereta dorong Taeoh di eBay sebagai bentuk pelampiasan karena tidak diizinkan punya anak lagi. Ujung-ujungnya dia malah berubah pikiran.

"Kita lihat-lihat saja dulu model yang ada," akhirnya aku bisa menjawab.

Joel mengantongi buku notenya kembali. "Oke, kita bisa mulai dari sana."

Setengah jam kemudian kepalaku sudah pusing. Kami melihat-lihat kereta yang bisa diubah menjadi kursi mobil, kereta buggy dengan ban sepeda, kereta bayi yang dilengkapi kasur pegas jerman, serta kereta canggih yang bisa melindungi bayi dari polusi juga ideal untuk "shopping" dan menikmati "latte" (aku senang kereta yang ini).

Sebenarnya aku sudah kepingin minum latte, tapi Kai masih asyik melihat-lihat. Dia sibuk meneliti rangka kereta dorong yang memiliki roda paling besar dan paling kasar diantara semua kereta dorong yang ada disini. Kereta itu dibungkus bahan bercorak tentara dan mirip tank.

"Model ini paling mudah diputar-putar." Mata Joel berkilat-kilat semangat saat dia mendemonstrasikannya. "Bisa dibilang Soldier ini Rajanya semua kereta _off-road_. Anda lihat as rodanya yang berpegas?"

"Soldier?" aku terperangah. "Kita tidak akan membeli kereta Soldier!"

Kedua lelaki itu tidak menggubrisku.

"Sangat canggih." Kai meraih pegangannya dengan raut terkesima. "Enak dipegang."

"Itu kereta laki-laki!" aku memprotes. "Kita butuh kereta cantik untuk bayi perempuan, Kai!"

Ukh! Lagi-lagi aku tidak dianggap.

"Tempo hari ada mantan agen rahasia FBI datang kesini, Tuan Kim." Joel merendahkan suaranya. "Ini kereta bayi yang dia pilih."

"Aku sangat menyukainya." Kai mendorong kereta itu maju mundur. "Sehun, sebaiknya kita beli yang ini saja."

"Oke." aku memutar bola mata sebal. "Kau saja yang pakai kereta itu."

Kai melotot tak terima. "Apa maksudnya aku saja yang pakai ini?"

"Soalnya aku mau yang ini!" sergahku ngotot.

"Bercanda ya?" tukas Kai mengamati kereta pilihanku sambil mencibir meremehkan. "Yang itu kelihatannya seperti mainan murahan."

"Keretamu kayak tank! Jangan harap aku mau mendorong kereta sangar begitu di jalan! Lagipula aku kan tidak berencana membawa bayiku ikut berperang."

"Kalau boleh saya sarankan." Joel menengahi adu mulut tak penting kami. "Sejauh pengamatan saya, menuruti perkataan istri Anda diusia kehamilannya itu penting sekali, Tuan. Saya juga punya istri yang sedang hamil tua dan sikapnya begitu emosional. Tapi tidak apa-apa, bersikap emosional itu wajar. Itu karena pengaruh hormon."

Yang benar saja deh. Orang selalu menyalahkan hormon. Seperti Kai kemarin malam, waktu melihatku menangis gara-gara iklan di TV yang ada anak anjingnya. Aku tidak terpengaruh hormon, aku normal-normal saja kok. Iklannya saja yang memang mengharukan.

Aku melihat Kai dirundung rasa galau, bolak-balik dia mengamati keretaku, lalu kereta di tangannya, keretaku, begitu seterusnya. Aku yakin sekali dia tidak akan bertahan lama. Soalnya sikap Kai sangat manis dan penuh pengertian selama aku hamil. Biasanya aku suka ngidam kombinasi yang aneh-aneh. Seperti tempo hari, mendadak aku sangat menginginkan nanas dan kardigan pink. Kemudian Kai yang pulang larut malam terpaksa berkeliling mencari toko buah yang buka tengah malam dan rela mengantri bareng segerombolan ibu-ibu demi kardigan pink pesananku.

"Kita beli saja kereta itu." ujar Kai menghela napas pasrah. "Aku benar-benar tidak keberatan."

Tuh. Kubilang juga apa.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Aku dan kakakku menghabiskan sepanjang hari bersama, asyik sekali pokoknya. Mobilku sangat imut-imut, jadi aku memasukkan kelebihan muatan ke bagasi mobil Range Rover milik Kris oppa yang besar dan lapang. Setelah itu kami melaju bersama menuju ke pusat kota, minum teh di Café Hello Kitty—yang sempat diprotes Kai dan Kris oppa karena katanya mereka bisa gatal-gatal dikelilingi tembok Pink bergambar kucing Pink. Asal tahu saja, itu tidak ngaruh. Aku dan Chanyeol eonni tetap keluar sebagai juara dan dua orang itu kalah.

Setelah puas hangout di café, kami mampir ke Lotte Plaza sebentar dan disana aku membeli empat Maternity jeans di Seven for All Mankind, sementara Chanyeol eonni membeli dua tas dan kacamata di Valentino. Tahu-tahu sudah tiba waktu makan malam dan kami memutuskan untuk makan di Bon Chon gara-gara Yichan ngiler melihat anak-anak lain makan ayam bumbu saus merah.

Kecapekan berkeliling di dua tempat sekaligus, kami akhirnya pulang dan Range Rover ikut mengantar barang-barangku ke rumah. Disaat Kai dan Kris oppa bekerja sama menurunkan barang-barang dari kedua mobil, Papa keluar rumah sambil mengenakan selop tidur favoritnya.

"Wow," dia berdecak-decak waktu melihat tas-tas menggunung di lantai. "Jadi kamar bayi kalian sudah lengkap sekarang?"

"Eh…" Baru aku ingat belum membeli alat pensteril botol, bantal menyusui atau penghangat kaki bayi sekali cas. Ya sudahlah. Masih ada tujuh minggu lagi kok. Masih lama.

Kai terhuyung-huyung masuk membawa kolam plastik, mainan kuda-kudaan karet, dan sekitar enam tas belanja. Kris oppa hanya membawa dua karena dia sibuk mengutak-atik ponsel di tangan lainnya. Sedangkan Chanyeol eonni langsung ngeloyor ke kamar mandi karena ingin mengganti popok Yichan.

"Kalian membeli dua kereta dorong?" Papa membantuku membawa masuk kereta dorong yang satu lagi. Yang milik Chanyeol eonni. Tentu saja aku tak akan mengakui itu di depan suaminya.

"Ya… kami sengaja beli dua untuk ganti suasana," jawabku cepat begitu Chanyeol eonni mengintip dari kamar mandi dan melempariku pelototan penuh arti.

Papa mengernyit, "Memangnya kereta dorong Taeoh mana? Seingatku itu masih bagus."

Harus ya seluruh dunia tahu kalau aku menjual kereta dorong anakku sendiri demi melampiaskan kesal?

"Sudah berada di tempat yang lebih baik." Aku mengangguk-angguk sok asik sambil tersenyum sok kalem.

Baru saja Papa hendak buka mulut ketika suara dari belakang lebih dulu menyambar. "Se—wah, ada kalian toh!" tak perlu menoleh untuk tahu suara melengking siapa itu. Pasti Mama. "Sini, sini, Yichan. Sudah lama kalian tidak ketemu. Ayo Taeoh main sama sepupumu sana." Mama menurunkan Taeoh dari gendongannya, tapi anak itu malah ngibrit ke kamar sambil cengengesan. Dasar anakku…

Yichan berlari mengejar Taeoh sambil berteriak, "Petak umpet!"

"Kalian tak ingin menginap dulu?" Papa bertanya ke Kris oppa. "Atau minum anggur sebentar sambil ngobrol-ngobrol?"

Pria itu menggeleng sambil tersenyum sungkan. "Kayaknya tidak, Pa. Maaf. Kami musti buru-buru hari ini, soalnya harus menjemput anak-anak dulu. Mungkin lain kali saja."

"Padahal kalau mau akan kusiapkan kamarnya. Kalian bisa tidur sementara di kamar kosong, toh bayinya juga belum lahir," timpal Mama.

Kai manggut-manggut setuju. "Ya, menginap saja dulu, biar ada yang menemani Taeoh bermain, besok Yichan baru kalian jemput lagi di Happy Land."

Chanyeol eonni keluar dari kamar Taeoh sambil menggendong Yichan. "Sayangnya hari ini tidak bisa. Nanti saja sekalian ulang tahunnya Taeoh dan merayakan persalinan keduanya Sehun."

Oh iya. Ulang tahun Taeoh. Aku kok bisa-bisanya lupa sih? Dan itu dua belas minggu dari sekarang! Aku berharap anak kedua kami sudah lahir sebelum hari-H jadi acara syukurannya bisa dirangkap. Pasti seru. Kami bisa mendirikan tenda-tenda di halaman belakang dan aku bisa mengajak teman-temanku beserta para suami dan anak-anak mereka untuk menginap. Rumah ini pasti bakal lebih ramai dari pasar malam.

"Betul juga! Kalian menginapnya pas acara ultahnya Taeoh saja," usulku berbinar-binar antusias.

"Ide bagus." Kris oppa tersenyum tipis kearahku lalu tatapannya berpindah dari Papa, Mama ke Kai. "Kalau begitu kami pamit dulu."

"Terima kasih sudah menemani jalan-jalan hari ini," ucap Chanyeol eonni.

Kuberi dia pelukan erat, "Seharusnya aku yang bilang terima kasih kakakku sayang."

"Sama-sama adikku sayang, dan oh iya…" dia merendahkan volume suaranya. "Titip kereta bayinya. Besok akan kuambil."

Aku menyeringai lebar. "Sip deh."

Kali ini gantian Mama yang memeluk Chanyeol eonni. "Jaga diri kalian baik-baik ya, terus jangan malas suruh anak-anakmu makan. Jangan sampai mereka sakit."

Chanyeol eonni tertawa pelan. "Pastilah Mamaku sayang, aku kan tidak mungkin menelantarkan anak-anakku sendiri."

Setelah tiga orang itu pulang, aku akhirnya bisa merebahkan diri di sofa sambil menghela napas lega. Dokter kandunganku memang sudah menganjurkan agar aku tidak terlalu capek dan banyak bergerak, namun entah kenapa badanku rasanya ngilu-ngilu kalau cuma tidur-tiduran saja seharian tanpa melakukan apa-apa. Aku justru lebih suka menghabiskan waktu dengan beraktifitas di luar ruangan daripada di dalam ruangan.

Oh iya, ngomong-ngomong soal dokter kandunganku, dia adalah Dokter Sooman. Dokter yang sangat piawai menenangkan hati orang. Beliau berusia enam puluhan, dengan rambut ubanan dipangkas rapi, setelan jas bergaris-garis, dan wangi aftershave kuno tercium samar-samar dari tubuhnya. Dan dia sudah membantu kelahiran ribuan bayi, termasuk Kai! Jujur saja agak sulit membayangkan Ratu Es seperti Heechul ngeden diatas ranjang rumah sakit sambil megap-megap. Tapi biar bagaimanapun, itu pasti pernah terjadi bertahun-tahun silam. Begitu tahu aku hamil, Kai berkata kami harus segera menghubungi Dokter Sooman karena dialah dokter kandungan terbaik di negeri ini.

"Aku ke sebelah dulu, mau lihat nasinya sudah matang apa belum." Bersamaan dengan menghilangnya Mama dibalik pintu penghubung, kami mendengar ketokan pelan di pintu depan. Siapa ya malam-malam begini?

"Biar aku saja," Papa beranjak dari sofa dan mendekati pintu.

"Selamat malam." Ternyata pria dari agen pengiriman barang. "Ada kiriman dari .kr untuk Nyonya Kim Sehun."

Fashion Pack? Kapan aku pernah memesan barang dari situ?

Dengan raut wajah bingung aku menghampiri pintu. "Kiriman untukku?"

Kai memandangiku tidak iklas. "Sehun, bukannya kau sudah janji mau memakai semua bajumu sebanyak tiga kali?"

"Aku tidak belanja, oke? Pasti ada kesalahan," tandasku diliputi bingung luar biasa. Ini aneh sekali. Kapan aku pernah memesan barang sih? Seingatku tidak pernah.

"Silahkan tanda tangan disini," dia memberiku nota dan pulpen.

"Tunggu sebentar!" aku mengangkat tangan. "Aku tidak mau tanda tangan karena aku tak ingat pernah memesan sesuatu!"

"Anda memesan sesuatu, nyonya." Suaranya jemu, seakan-akan sudah ribuan kali mendengar alasan seperti itu. "Dua puluh barang."

DUA PULUH?!

Rahang Kai ternganga lebar, "D-dua puluh?"

"Akan kutunjukkan bonnya kalau kalian tidak percaya." Orang itu memutar mata dan kembali ke mobil.

Oke, ini tidak masuk akal. Bagaimana mungkin aku memesan dua puluh barang sekaligus dari .kr dan tidak bisa mengingatnya sama sekali? Apa aku diam-diam mengidap Alzheimer?

Aku memperhatikan Kai dan Papa saling bertukar pandang dibelakangku.

"Aku tidak melakukannya! Aku tidak pernah memesan apa-apa. Pasti kesalahan teknis komputer," ucapku membela diri.

"Sehun, jangan pakai alasan itu lagi." keluh Kai lelah.

"Itu bukan alasan! Sungguh." seruku putus asa. "Aku memang tidak ingat pernah pesan barang."

Papa menggaruk-garuk lehernya. "Well… tidak ada penjelasan lain. Seseorang jelas telah memesan ini."

"Mungkin identitasku dicuri. Atau mungkin aku belanja dalam tidur…" kataku, mendadak dapat inspirasi.

Ya, ya, pasti begitu! Sekarang semuanya jadi masuk akal. Ternyata aku ini orang yang suka 'belanja-dalam-tidur'. Aku bisa membayangkan diriku bangkit tanpa suara dari ranjang, menuruni tangga dengan pandangan kosong, membuka komputer, dan mengetikkan detail-detail kartu kreditku…

Tapi mengapa aku tidak membeli tas keren dari Lyst yang sudah lama kuidam-idamkan? Apakah sisi diriku yang 'belanja-dalam-tidur' ini seleranya kurang bagus? Bisakah aku menulis surat request tas untuk diriku sendiri yang suka 'belanja-dalam-tidur' itu?

" _Belanja dalam tidur_?" Kai menaikkan sebelah alis. "Wah sudah dapat alasan baru ya."

"Tidak kok," bantahku. "Ini sama seperti 'Berjalan-dalam-tidur'. Itu hal yang lumrah terjadi. Hanya saja aku melakukannya sambil belanja online. Itulah mengapa aku menyebut kasus langka-ku ini sebagai 'Belanja-dalam-tidur'."

"Nak, dari kecil aku tak pernah melihatmu berjalan-jalan dalam tidur." Papa mengulum senyum geli.

"Berarti aku baru terjangkit kondisi medis itu sekarang. Selalu ada keajaiban yang terjadi di dunia yang sempit ini, Pa." tukasku ekstra yakin.

Mulut Kai berkedut-kedut menahan tawa. "Gitu ya?"

"Benar sekali. Sangat berbahaya membangunkan orang-orang yang dalam kondisi begitu," aku mewanti-wanti dia. "Mereka bisa kena serangan jantung. Jadi kau harus membiarkan mereka."

"Oooh," Kai mengangguk-angguk dengan raut menyebalkan. "Berarti kalau aku melihatmu sedang memborong Jimmy Choo lewat internet sambil pakai piyama, aku harus membiarkanmu? Karena kalau dibangunkan kau bisa mati kena serangan jantung?"

"Hanya kalau itu di tengah malam dan pandanganku kosong," tambahku.

"Sayang," Kai tertawa pendek. "Pandanganmu memang selalu kosong di tengah malam."

Kurang ajar dia.

"Pandanganku tidak kosong!" aku mulai panas, sementara petugas tadi menampakkan diri lagi di pintu depan.

"Ini dia," diangsurkannya secarik kertas ke tanganku. "Dua puluh dress Dolce and Gabbana."

"Dua puluh dress?" kupandangi kertas itu tak percaya. "Memangnya kenapa aku memesan dua puluh dress dengan bentuk yang sama?" Dan asal tahu saja, satu dress harganya tujuh belas juta won. Yang kalau kita kalikan dua puluh maka…

AKU TELAH BERUTANG TIGA RATUS EMPAT PULUH JUTA DI BANK!

Ya Tuhan.

Tolong… mataku mulai berkunang-kunang.

Sejujurnya, aku memang pernah melihat dress ini di internet. Dress hitam dengan payet-payet bunga daisy warna kuning emas. Bahkan aku memasukkannya dalam keranjang belanja, tapi tak pernah benar-benar berniat…

Oh, tidak. Tidak. Tidak mungkin. Sebuah bayangan mengerikan menyergap kepalaku. Aku meninggalkan laptop dalam keadaan terbuka di kamar, halaman situs yang lupa kututup, Taeoh memanjat naik ke kursi…

"Taeoh," aku menyipitkan mata ke anak itu. "Apa kau yang memainkan laptop Mummy?"

"Kau bercanda ya." Kai terperanjat. "Dia tidak mungkin bisa melakukannya."

"Mungkin saja!" balasku defensif. "Dia bisa menggerakkan mouse dengan mudah. Dan situs itu ada tombol sekali klik. Kalau dia mengetuk-ngetuk keyboard sebanyak-banyaknya dan mengklik mouse sebanyak-banyaknya…"

"Maksudmu Taeoh yang memesan semua ini?" Papa juga sama-sama kaget.

"Yaa… habis siapa lagi…? Kalau bukan aku dan kalau bukan Kai…"

"Mau dibawa kemana?" petugas itu menyela kami. Tahu-tahu saja dia sudah kembali sambil mengangkat kotak besar. Kotak itu sebesar ayahku.

Aku menggeleng-geleng panik. "Tidak! Aku tidak menginginkan dua puluh dress! Bawa kembali!"

"Tidak bisa." Orang itu menggeleng sambil meletakkan satu kotak di dekat pintu. "Kalau mau dikembalikan, Anda harus menerima kiriman ini dulu baru mengisi formulir pengembalian."

Apa gunanya menerima kiriman? Toh aku tidak menginginkannya.

"Hanya ini saja? Dalam satu kotak?" tanya Papa mengamati kotak besar itu dari dekat. "Tidak seburuk dugaanku."

"Itu baru satu," orang itu mengoreksi omongan Papa. "Dress-nya dikemas satu-satu dengan gantungan sendiri." ujarnya sambil menurunkan kotak lain lagi. Mataku melotot ngeri memandangi kotak-kotak raksasa yang berjejer mirip peti mati disamping Papa.

Aku berkacak pinggang sambil memelototi Taeoh. Tak tahan aku untuk menyalahkan dia. "Kau anak yang sangat nakal, Taeoh. Kau tidak boleh memesan sembarangan dari internet! Dan aku… aku… aku bersumpah tidak akan membuatkan susu lagi untukmu!"

"Mauuuuuu!" dia mengacungkan tangan ke kotak-kotak itu.

"Ada apa?" Mama muncul dari ambang pintu. Sesaat aku mengira bola matanya akan terlontar seperti per. "Apa-apaan ini?"

"Ada kekeliruan," sahutku cepat. "Tidak akan lama kok disini. Akan kukembalikan secepatnya." Aku menoleh ke petugas itu. "Ehm, maaf, permisi, kalau saya mengembalikan ini apa uang saya bisa kembali?"

"Tergantung," jawabnya sambil menggendong kotak ke-16. "Ada masing-masing ketentuannya, tidak sembarangan. Memang ada yang bisa mengembalikan barangnya ke pihak pengirim jika ada kesalahan dan uang mereka akan kembali dengan aman. Tapi setau saya, di Fashion Pack tidak bisa. Sekali pesan, tak bisa dikembalikan."

"Lho? Gimana sih?! Tadi bilangnya bisa?" aku tersulut emosi bagai Raksasa buas yang ingin menghancurkan rumah warga.

Petugas itu hanya berwajah datar sambil menggendong kotak ke-17. Tidak bersimpati sama sekali. "Maaf nyonya, saya baru ingat."

ARGHHHHH!

Kai merebut kertas dari tanganku. Dia juga ikut membeku waktu melihat angka yang tertera disitu. " _Honey_ , ini semacam lelucon atau harganya memang tujuh belas juta?"

Aku mengangguk lemah, merosot di lantai seperti pelaku kejahatan yang siap dirajam sampai mati. "Harganya memang tujuh belas… juta."

Mama ketutupan kotak ke-19 jadi aku tak bisa melihat ekspresi seramnya. "Tujuh belas juta untuk semua ini atau tujuh belas juta untuk satu gaun?"

Tenggorokanku kering dan gatal. Juga seret. "Tujuh belas untuk… satu gaun."

Hening. Keheningan horror yang panjang menyelimuti kami. Sampai-sampai begitu si petugas berhasil menurunkan kotak ke-20, kami masih mematung dalam pose yang sama. Yang kedengaran cuma suara kecapan mulut Taeoh yang sedang mengunyah roti madu.

Bagaimana ini?

Mimpi buruk yang selama ini kutakutkan menjadi nyata. Aku terlilit utang! Demi Tuhan… aku terlilit utang…

Dan itu gara-gara anakku sendiri…

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Salah satu keuntungan punya suami milyuner-yang-menyamar-jadi-rakyat-jelata adalah, dia mampu melunasi utang-utangmu di Bank hanya dalam sekali kedipan mata. Walaupun ekspresi wajah Kai setelah melunasi utang itu seperti seekor Singa laut tua yang dipaksa melompati lingkaran api.

Fine. Jadi pada dasarnya aku masih terlilit utang. Bedanya dengan yang tadi, kali ini aku berutang di suamiku. Meski kedengarannya tidak terlalu buruk, tapi percayalah… sekali utang tetap utang! Itu akan menghantui kita seumur hidup, menempel terus bagai benalu pohon, dan akan terus mengikuti kita sampai ke liang kubur. Satu-satunya cara melunasinya yaitu dengan menjual kembali gaun-gaun dungu itu ke setiap orang yang kukenali.

 _ **Eonni, apa kau mau dress Dolce and Gabbana seharga tujuh belas juta?**_

Aku menekan tombol send ke nomer Chanyeol eonni dan Kyungsoo eonni sekaligus. Balasan dari mereka datang tak sampai dua menit. Aku membuka sms pertama dari Kyungsoo eonni.

 _ **Apa kau gila?**_

Kucoret nama Kyungsoo eonni dari daftar.

Sms kedua dari Chanyeol eonni. Semoga dia tertarik. Kalau tidak, akan kubocorkan ke suaminya kalau dia sembunyi-sembunyi membeli kereta bayi lagi.

 _ **Seperti apa modelnya?**_

Aku mengetik balasan sambil menyisipkan pesan gambar.

 _ **Bagus sekali. Gaun ini pernah muncul di Summer Collection for Paris Runway tahun lalu.**_

 _ **Gimana? Tertarik?**_

Ponselku berdering semenit kemudian dan buru-buru kubuka.

 _ **Aku sering melihat gaun ini dipakai teman sekantorku.**_

Ya ampun. Aku lupa kalau dia benci memakai sesuatu sudah dimiliki duluan oleh orang lain.

 _ **Oh, ayolah, eonni. Aku lagi terlilit utang**_

 _ **Sedang butuh uang untuk melunasinya.**_

 _ **Bantu aku plis plis plis ;(**_

Dua menit kemudian.

 _ **Kau terlilit utang? Pasti sebentar lagi kiamat!**_

 _ **Ini keajaiban dunia ke-13! Seorang Kim Sehun terlilit utang**_

 _ **Apa gudang emas Kai baru saja dirampok orang?**_

Sialan. Bisa tidak sih dia menjawab 'iya' tanpa harus berbelit-belit? Pakai menghina segala lagi.

 _ **Pertama, Kai tidak punya gudang emas**_

 _ **Kedua, kau mau membantuku apa tidak sih?**_

Jawaban terakhir Chanyeol eonni spontan membuatku menarik napas kecewa.

 _ **Tidak. Maaf. Hehe.**_

 _ **Kau tahu sendiri kan aku pantang memakai barang yang mirip**_

 _ **Semoga masalah utangmu cepat teratasi, adik kecil ;-)**_

 _ **Btw, aku punya beberapa kenalan yang mungkin tertarik dengan gaun ini**_

 _ **Nanti kubantu menawarkannya ke mereka.**_

Aku baru saja mau membalas "tidak butuh", tapi kita tidak boleh menolak pertolongan orang di saat-saat genting begini kan? Siapa tahu ada salah seorang teman kakakku yang cukup gila untuk memborong semuanya.

"Sayang?" aku sedikit tersentak mendapati tubuh Kai sudah berdiri menjulang di depanku. Saking terlalu keasikan aku tidak sadar dia masuk. "Masih memusingkan utang?"

Aku mengangkat kedua kakiku naik ke kasur, berusaha merebahkan punggung. "Yaaa… gitu deh."

Kai duduk di pinggiran ranjang, memijat pelan tungkai kakiku menggunakan satu tangan. "Santai. Jangan tegang begitu, aku 'kan bukan orang lain."

"Mana bisa santai?" dengusku sambil memutar bola mata. "Kalau aku berutang tiga ribu won sih tidak apa-apa. Tapi masalahnya ini tiga ratus empat puluh juta won! Kau tahu bagaimana banyaknya itu?"

"Iya, iya, aku tahu."

Aku bergeser sedikit jadi kami bisa tidur berdampingan. Kai memeluk pinggangku dari belakang dan aku bisa merasakan perasaan nyaman dan tenang menjalariku. Dalam sekejap aku langsung lupa soal utang dan dua puluh gaun dalam peti mati di garasi.

Bercanda. Aku tidak mungkin melupakannya semudah itu.

Kai mendaratkan kecupan-kecupan kecil di area pundak. Menancapkan hidungnya disana dan menghirup aromaku dalam-dalam. Mau tidak mau dia berhasil membuatku melenguh pelan saat jari-jarinya bergerak membelai puncak 'gunung kembar' milikku.

"Butuh hiburan?" tanyanya, tak berhenti mendaratkan kecupan disana-sini.

Aku tersenyum sambil menoleh sedikit. "Boleh. Apa setelah itu utangku bisa lunas?"

Kai terkekeh kecil lalu menjulurkan lidah meledekku. "As you wish!"

Aku tak ingat bagaimana cara kami melepas baju atau siapa yang memulai duluan, tau-tau saja aku sudah duduk di pangkuan Kai dalam keadaan telanjang, sementara Kai mendekapku dari belakang. Kami melakukan posisi seks paling aman yang dianjurkan dunia medis. Gaya seperti ini tidak akan berbahaya karena perutku tak akan ketindihan. Selain itu, aku hanya perlu mengangkang lebar-lebar sambil menggerak-gerakkan bokongku naik turun sedikit. Kai juga hanya perlu mendorong pinggulnya sedikit tanpa perlu repot-repot melakukan push up seperti dalam posisi seks kebanyakan.

Bunyi decitan kulit dan desahan horny kami membahana, cukup keras hingga menyerupai lolongan dua serigala yang dimabuk asmara. Aku berharap Taeoh maupun orangtuaku sudah tidur lelap. Jangan sampai kejadiannya seperti waktu itu, ketika kami sedang asik-asik, tiba-tiba saja kedengaran suara rintihan orang mengaduh kesakitan dari luar pintu. Rupanya itu suara Papa yang jempol kakinya habis terbentur tembok gara-gara terlalu semangat mengintip.

"Enghh~ Kaii…" aku menggigiti bibir saat telunjuk Kai bermain di kedua nipple-ku, lalu meremas-remas payudaraku dengan tangan-tangan besarnya yang terlatih. Gawat. Aku bisa langsung orgasme hanya karena ini.

Kai mempercepat tempo sodokannya dan jeritanku semakin menjadi-jadi. Kemudian jari-jemarinya berpindah meremas bokong, dan aku merasakan gelombang kesenangan baru saja mengalir keluar membasahi penis besar milik Kai. Penis besar dalam 'plastik pengaman'.

"Ahhh… ahhh. Terus sayaaang! _Shit_. Aku mencintaimu~ ahhh!" aku mendengar diriku bergumam dan mendesah norak di telinga Kai. Pria itu menarik wajahku mendekat kemudian menyerang bibirku lagi dengan lumatan-lumatan cepat. Mengulum bibir atas dan bawah bergantian, hingga kami terlibat adu tangkas lidah. Aku membiarkan Kai menang dan mendominasi. Selalu begitu. Ada kalanya aku berusaha mengimbangi dia dengan terus meladeni setiap pergerakan lidahnya, walaupun ujung-ujungnya tetap dia juga yang menang.

Saat sedang nikmat-nikmatnya merasakan kejantanan Kai di lubangku, tiba-tiba kaki-kaki kecil dalam kandunganku kembali menendang-nendang.

Aku meraih tangan Kai dan kuletakkan di perut. "Kau dengar itu? Dia bilang lebih cepat lagi."

"Oke, Nak. Mari kita bersenang-senang bertiga." bisik Kai dengan seringai mesum paling indah yang pernah kulihat.

Lalu kami menghabiskan sisa malam penuh gairah itu dengan tangan Kai yang tetap menempel di perutku. Merasakan getaran-getaran kecil di telapak tangannya sambil membisikkan kalimat-kalimat yang membuat jantungku berdebar keras seperti alunan musik yang merdu.

Seperti inilah kami. Pasangan Kim yang berbahagia.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **You Have 3 New Notifications Mail**

 _ **Seo Joo-hyun**_

 _Ke:_ _sehuna_kim_

 _Sept 01 pada 13:20_ _PM_

Dear Mrs. Kim

Terima kasih untuk e-mail yang anda kirimkan, senang sekali menerima saran dari orangtua murid seperti anda. Sayangnya kami tidak bisa menerima usulan studi tour sebulan sekali ke luar negeri. Karena para balita belum paham apa itu studi tour.

Dengan hormat,

Seo Joo-hyun, kepala playgroup Happy Land.

NB: Jangan khawatir soal insiden kecil kecipratan tinta. Lagipula Bu Taeyeon memang berniat mengecat ulang rambutnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Seo Joo-hyun**_

 _Ke:_ _sehuna_kim_

 _Sept 02 pada 10:02_ _AM_

Dear Mrs. Kim

Terima kasih untuk e-mail balasan yang sebelumnya anda kirimkan, senang sekali menerima saran dari orangtua murid seperti anda. Sayangnya kami tidak bisa menerima usulan studi tour ke luar negeri bagi para orangtua murid. Karena terus terang saya tidak melihat adanya keuntungan dari kegiatan tersebut.

Dengan hormat,

Seo Joo-hyun, kepala playgroup Happy Land.

NB: Jangan khawatir soal insiden kecil ketumpahan lem. Lagipula Bu Sunny memang berniat potong rambut.

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Seo Joo-hyun**_

 _Ke:_ _sehuna_kim_

 _Sept 03 pada 11:32_ _AM_

Dear Mrs. Kim

Terima kasih lagi untuk e-mail balasannya, tapi kami juga tidak bisa menyediakan ruang pijat khusus orangtua murid yang sedang hamil tua.

Dengan hormat,

Seo Joo-hyun, kepala playgroup Happy Land.

NB: Jangan khawatir soal insiden kecil memecahkan pajangan bola dunia. Lagipula saya masih bisa membeli bola dunia yang baru.

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Sehuna_Kim**_

 _Ke:_ _Seo Joo-Hyun_

 _Sept 06 pada 08.21_ _AM_

Kepada Ibu Seohyun

Saya berterima kasih sekali anda mau membalas email-email saya sebelumnya. Saya tidak keberatan kalau anda tidak mau mengadakan studi tour berkala atau menyediakan ruang pijat khusus orang hamil. Tapi jika dalam waktu dekat ada pesta yang ingin anda hadiri dan anda kebingungan karena tidak punya kostum, saya punya dress Dolce and Gabanna seharga tujuh belas juta. Jika anda tertarik, anda bisa lihat gambar dibawah ini.

Dengan hormat,

Orangtua Kim Taeoh.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Aku tidak tahan. Aku _benar-benar_ tidak tahan. Sementara Bomi menuangkan kopi untuk anggota timku yang lain, di luar aku tampak tenang, tersenyum pada semua orang, bahkan berbasa-basi ramah. Tapi di dalam aku benar-benar tidak sabar menunggu kabar dari Chanyeol eonni atau melompat ke tengah ruangan konferensi sambil berteriak "ADA YANG MAU GAUN?!". Sumpah. Belum pernah aku terjebak dalam perasaan sefrustasi ini.

Disaat Ravi—Lighting Coordinator—maju ke depan dan berkoar-koar soal lampu dan sebagainya, aku sedang mengemuti pulpen, berusaha fokus pada penjelasannya.

"Kita rencananya nanti mau menggunakan dengan "Daylight" di ballroom dan "Reception Area 1" di ruang resepsi, terus setelah dinner, pihak yang bersangkutan meminta ruangan khusus untuk Party dan kami nanti akan menggunakan efek "Strobe" disitu…"

"Strobe? Bukankah hitam putih agak terlalu membosankan?" aku mendengar seseorang menyela. "Bagaimana dengan "Disco Rainbow"?"

"Tapi "Strobe" sangat cocok untuk wedding theme-nya itu sendiri, maksudku, mereka 'kan 'Future Wedding'? Bayangkan saja para tamu berdansa ala robot dengan dresscode 'Future Human' mereka," Ravi mempertahankan idenya.

Sambil menunggu mereka selesai berdebat, aku mencatat beberapa hal yang penting, lalu mengangkat tangan setelah seisi ruangan menjadi ricuh hanya karena persoalan lampu.

"Oke. Cukup, Ravi. Bagus sekali." Kulayangkan pandanganku ke beberapa orang, "Teman-teman sanggahannya ditunda dulu, nanti setelah semua PJ acara naik, kalian bebas mengeluarkan isi kepala kalian disitu. Atau sambil perang siram kopi juga boleh."

Aku mendengar seisi ruangan tertawa kecil menanggapi leluconku.

"Next?" tatapanku terarah ke Ken, Sound System Coordinator.

Pria itu maju sambil membawa clipping di tangannya dan aku bisa melihat layar slide berubah lagi, menampilkan gambar-gambar ruangan dengan seperangkat alat pengeras suara canggih yang sudah dipasang di sisi-sisi tersembunyi agar tidak mengganggu dekorasi utama.

Tanganku kembali bergerak untuk mencatat, menambahkan beberapa detail dan memberi tanda panah di sketsa gambar rancanganku sendiri. Ken terlalu pintar. Saking pintarnya, aku tidak menyangka dia pernah memasang alat pengeras suara dibalik kotak tissue toilet.

Kemudian waktu dia mengatakan akan menyetel lagu 'Halo'–nya Beyonce dan 'What Now'–nya Rihanna secara berturut-turut pada jam makan siang, Wendy yang duduk disampingku tiba-tiba angkat tangan. Apa dia tidak mengerti bahasa manusia? Kubilang kan sanggahannya ditunda dulu tadi.

Ah, sudahlah. Asal tidak sericuh tadi saja.

Ken melirikku ragu-ragu, minta persetujuan. Aku menoleh dan melempar senyum ke Wendy. "Ya, silahkan. _Two minutes, please_."

"Halo dan What Now? Aku sebenarnya tidak masalah dengan pilihan lagu-lagu itu, apalagi di saat makan kita biasanya butuh irama lagu pengiring yang lebih tenang dan lembut, tapi kesannya agak keluar dari tema. Apa ada yang berpikiran sama denganku?"

Sekitar dua puluh pasang mata saling lirik, kemudian bergumam dan berbisik-bisik tidak jelas lalu mengangguk-angguk kompak.

"Betul juga," kali ini datang dari Hayoung. "Kalau boleh kusarankan, kita pakai lagu-lagu bergenre Electro atau Progressive House. Mungkin seperti 'Colors'–nya Hardwell, 'Red Lights'–nya Tiësto, 'Cool'–nya Alesso, atau 'I Want You To Know'–nya Zedd. Saya rasa pilihan lagu-lagu itu juga bagus untuk diputar di tengah-tengah suara gemerisik piring beradu dengan sendok."

Aku melihat Ken kelabakan mencatat judul-judul lagu itu di kertasnya. "Bisa diulangi?"

Waktu Hayoung mendikte ulang judul-judul lagu tadi, aku melirik kebawah meja dan mengeluarkan ponsel. Mengusap layarnya sambil setengah berharap Chanyeol eonni yang mengabariku, tapi ternyata cuma sms sampah dari operator. Ck. Hapus saja!

Begitu semua PJ telah selesai membawakan presentasi dan perang debat berakhir dengan satu kesepakatan damai, aku memberikan mereka beberapa arahan serta masukan disana-sini, kemudian menyuruh Namjoon—kepala Traffic Management Officer—untuk berdiri dan menjabarkan kinerja produksi secara keseluruhan.

Mendadak salah seorang diantara kami berdeham untuk menginterupsinya pidatonya. Itu Jaebum, aku tak pernah benar-benar mengerti pada staf baruku ini, dia selalu menjabarkan segala sesuatu dengan bahasa-bahasa bisnis yang ribet. Dari caranya bicara, aku tahu dia ingin pamer pada semua orang kalau dia mantan karyawan teladan SC corporation Yang Terhormat.

"Aku tidak setuju." Jaebum mencondongkan tubuhya ke depan. "Kalau kita akan memaksimalkan konsep inovasi dengan cara yang fungsional, tentu saja kita perlu berfokus pada kompetensi strategis kita—"

"Maaf," aku mengangkat tangan dan semua orang berpaling kearahku untuk memperhatikan.

"Ya?" ujar Jaebum sambil tersenyum puas. Dikiranya aku akan setuju dengan omongannya yang sulit dimengerti ras makhluk planet bumi.

"Aku tidak mengerti ucapanmu," ungkapku polos apa adanya.

Ruangan itu diterpa gelombang keterkejutan, dan Wendy mendengus geli disebelahku.

"Seperti yang kalian tahu," aku mengendikkan bahu santai. "Aku tak pernah tertarik mempelajari istilah-istilah dalam dunia bisnis. Jadi…" aku menoleh dan melempar senyum paling manis untuk Jaebum. " _Dengan tidak mengurangi rasa hormat_ , bisakah kau menerjemahkan apa yang barusan kau katakan dalam bahasa yang kumengerti?"

"Oh," ucap Jaebum, kelihatan malu kena teguran. "Well, aku hanya berkata bahwa dari sudut pandang strategis, walaupun visi perusahaan ini…" suara Jaebum memudar ketika dia melihat kerutan di dahiku bertambah satu garis.

"Ulangi lagi," ucapku kalem. "Tanpa menggunakan kata strategis."

"Oh…iya.." kata Jaebum sambil menggosok hidungnya canggung. "Intinya, aku hanya berusaha menyampaikan… kita harus… berkonsentrasi saja pada… apa yang kita kerjakan dengan baik."

"Ah!" seruku menjentikkan jari. "Sekarang aku mengerti. Namjoon, silahkan lanjutkan."

Wendy melirik padaku, memutar matanya dan tersenyum lebar, dan aku tak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak membalas senyumnya. Kayaknya dia setuju sekali dengan tindakan heroikku tadi.

"Baiklah," aku berdehem pelan diakhir rapat. Maju kedepan dan berdiri, menatap wajah-wajah di depanku satu-persatu. Tatapan mereka semua terarah padaku. Seperti menunggu layar monitor jatuh supaya mereka bisa tertawa terpingkal-pingkal melihat bos mereka terloncat kaget.

Jangan harap itu terjadi lagi.

Tapi… tapi… ya ampuun! Aku sudah tidak tahan! Ekspresi mereka semua terlihat sama. Terlihat seperti sedang membutuhkan gaun baru.

Mulutku terkunci rapat. Seluruh kosakata yang ingin kuucapkan menguap di udara hampa.

"Oke, guys… aku ingin mengatakan bahwa aku sangat bangga kita bisa menyelesaikan tugas lagi bersama-sama. Bahkan…" tunggu dulu, aku tadi mau bilang apa? Dolce and Gabbana? Bukan. Gaun fantastis? Bukan. Tujuh belas juta? Aaakkh! Otak, bisa fokus dulu?

"Bahkan…" seringai aneh yang pastinya tampak mengerikan terpancar ke seluruh ruangan. "Aku… kita tahu… kinerja divisi kita…"

Baiklah. Sudah cukup.

"Ada yang mau gaun?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Aku tidak percaya ini.

Aku beneran mengatakannya!

 _Ada yang mau gaun?_ Pfuh. Tolol sekali. Dan setelah aku capek-capek berkoar-koar soal kelebihan-kelebihan gaun yang kupesan sambil menyebutkan nama sederet artis yang kemungkinan besar pernah memakai gaun itu, semua orang hanya memandangiku seolah-olah aku telah menciut menjadi seukuran ikan mas. Seusai rapat aku langsung berdoa semoga lantai bisa langsung menelanku detik itu juga karena… sumpah, memalukan sekali! Aku sampai rela promosi di depan rekan-rekan kerjaku sendiri dan menurunkan sedikit harga diriku, tapi mereka semua hanya menggeleng simpati sambil berdecak-decak. Jaebum si jenius malah senyam-senyum sambil berkata, "Seingatku Song Hye Gyo tidak pernah memakai gaun itu".

Lihatlah betapa jeniusnya dia.

Meski begitu, ada hikmahnya juga tadi aku merendahkan diri, karena setelah rapat divisi putaran kedua, aku mendapat kabar dari Baekhyun yang katanya tertarik ingin membeli gaunku. Horeee!

Langkah-langkahku ringan menaiki undakan tangga penthouse baru Baekhyun. Semenjak menikah, Baekhyun dan suaminya tinggal disini. Penthouse mewah yang katanya bekas anak Perdana Mentri Korsel tahun 2006. Sudah pasti harganya bombastis. Yaa… tak heran sih untuk pasangan pengacara senior sekelas mereka.

"Baekhyun," seruku di depan pintu. Menekan bel berkali-kali tapi tak ada seorangpun yang keluar menemuiku. Mana sih mereka? Katanya siang ini tidak kemana-mana. "Baekhyun! Helooo? Permisii?"

Tidak ada jawaban. Aku merasa agak kecewa. Apa jangan-jangan dua orang itu baru saja pergi untuk menghindari sales gaun tujuh belas juta sepertiku?

Ah, tidak mungkin. Baekhyun tidak mungkin begitu. Aku tahu dia pasti ada di dalam. Sedang malas-malasan di kasur bersama Daehyun.

Sambil berdiri terpaku di lorong, aku mendengar suara berdebum-debum dari dalam. Suara berdebum yang sangat aneh. Ya Tuhan. Apa itu? Apa yang—

Dan kemudian aku melihatnya, melalui jendela ruang duduk. Di lantai, di dekat sofa, ada dua tas kerja warna hitam dan beberapa pakaian berhamburan. Ampun. Berantakan sekali. Apa yang sedang mereka lakukan sih?

Didorong rasa penasaran, aku mencoba memutar kenop pintu. Terkejut menemukan pintu kayu putih itu terkuak lebar di depanku. Ternyata tidak dikunci. Bahaya sekali! Dasar ceroboh. Untungnya ini aku, bagaimana kalau ada orang jahat yang berniat macam-macam? Mereka pasti sudah habis.

"Hai, Baekhyun!" seruku gugup dan was-was. Seolah-olah ada kamera tersembunyi yang menyorotku. "Kau dimana sih? Jangan marah ya aku main masuk saja. Habis kau tidak keluar-keluar sih…" aku berjalan mondar-mandir bimbang di ruang tengahnya, lalu menuju ke pintu kamar. Menguping sebentar, suara berdebum aneh itu masih kedengaran samar-samar. Ketika aku mengetuk, tidak ada sahutan dari dalam. Tapi suara berdebum itu sudah mereda. Aku menatap pintu kayu, mendadak merasa ragu. Tiba-tiba, gagasan kecil muncul di benakku.

Masa bodoh. Berlagak tidak tahu apa-apa saja. Buka pintu kamar seperti tidak disengaja. Toh, Baekhyun tak bisa menyalahkan aku. Salah sendiri dia tidak keluar-keluar.

Aku meraih kenop pintu, membukanya dan langsung menjerit ngeri.

Pemandangan itu begitu mengejutkan. Baekhyun telanjang. Mereka berdua telanjang. Tubuhnya dan tubuh Daehyun terbelit dalam posisi seks paling ganjil yang pernah kulihat. Baekhyun jungkir balik dengan kaki terangkat ke udara, dan kaki Daehyun memeluk kakinya, wajah mereka merah padam dan mereka tersengal-sengal.

"Maaf!" teriakku dengan pipi merona. "Astaga, maaf!"

"Sehun, tunggu!" aku mendengar Baekhyun berseru ketika aku kabur sambil membanting pintu, kemudian berjongkok di belakang salah satu sofanya.

Jantungku berdegup kencang. Aku hampir merasa mual. Seumur hidup belum pernah aku merasa tercengang seperti ini. Seharusnya aku tidak membuka pintu. Seharusnya aku _tidak pernah_ membuka pintu itu.

Benar dugaanku. Mereka sedang bercinta! Tapi maksudku, seks ganjil macam apa itu? Ya ampun. Baru kali ini aku melihat yang seperti itu. Aku tidak… aku tidak…

Aku merasakan seseorang menyentuh bahuku, spontan aku menjerit lagi.

"Sehun, tenang." kata Baekhyun. "Ini aku. Daehyun di kamar."

Aku tidak bisa menengadah. Aku tidak sanggup menatap matanya.

"Baekki, maafkan aku," gumamku pelan sekali sambil menatap lantai. "Maafkan aku! Aku tidak bermaksud lancang. Seharusnya aku tidak… aku tidak mau mengganggu kegiatan seks kalian. Maaf. Kalau begitu aku pergi saja…"

"Sehun, kami tidak berhubungan seks, bego!"

"Iya! Kalian berhubungan seks!" seruku ngotot. "Aku lihat kok! Kalian tidak pakai baju!"

"Kami pakai baju, Sehun sayang." Baekhyun mengguncang-guncang bahuku lebih barbar. "Lihat. Lihat aku!"

"Tidak mau!" pekikku panik. "Aku tidak mau melihatmu!"

Dia memberiku satu tepukan final di pundak. "Lihat aku."

Dengan takut-takut aku mendongak, dan mataku terfokus pada Baekhyun yang berdiri di depanku.

Oh… betul juga. Dia pakai baju senam warna kulit.

"Terus apa yang kalian lakukan kalau tidak berhubungan seks?" tuduhku waspada. "Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kau pakai baju seperti itu?"

"Kami… kami menari." sahut Baekhyun tampak malu.

"Apa?" aku menatapnya bingung.

"Kami menari, oke? Itu yang kami lakukan!"

"Menari?" aku menggaruk kepala. "Tapi… kenapa kau menari?"

Ini sama sekali tidak masuk akal. Baekhyun dan suaminya menari di kamar dengan gaya aneh dan menggunakan pakaian senam warna kulit? Aku seperti berada di dalam mimpi yang ganjil.

"Aku bergabung dalam sebuah kelompok," tukas Baekhyun setelah beberapa saat kami terdiam.

Kelompok?

Aku membekap mulut. "Ya Tuhan, bukan sekte mesum kan?"

"Bukan, bukan sekte mesum, kok!" ralat Baekhyun tak terima. "Cuma…" dia menggigit bibirnya, kelihatan bimbang. "Beberapa pengacara sering berkumpul dan membentuk… kelompok tari."

Kelompok tari?

Selama beberapa saat aku tidak bisa berkata-kata. Setelah kekagetanku sirna, aku merasakan dorongan aneh untuk tertawa.

"Kau bergabung dengan kelompok… pengacara yang suka menari?"

Baekhyun mengangguk, "Ya."

Di kepalaku, aku membayangkan sekelompok pengacara gendut menari sambil mengenakan topi sombrero, baru dibayangkan sedikit saja sudah membuatku tertawa keras.

"Tuh kan!" seru Baekhyun cemberut. "Makanya aku tidak mau bilang karena kau pasti bakal tertawa!"

"Sori." kataku berusaha mati-matian mengatupkan mulut rapat-rapat. "Sori. Aku janji tidak ketawa lagi. Menurutku itu hebat sekali…" tapi aku tidak tahan, malah cekikikan histeris. "Entahlah… membayangkan pengacara menari…"

"Tidak semuanya pengacara," ujar Baekhyun membela diri. "Ada beberapa bankir juga, dan hakim… Sehun! Jangan ketawa!" dia memelototiku.

"Sori," kataku tak berdaya. "Baekki, aku tidak bermaksud menertawakanmu, sungguh." Aku menghela napas dalam-dalam dan berusaha keras mengatupkan bibir. Tapi aku malah membayangkan para bankir membawa tas kerja mereka sambil menari swan lake. Seorang hakim melompat di panggung, jubahnya berkibaran.

Tawaku menyembur lagi.

"Itu tidak lucu!" Baekhyun memekik sewot. "Hanya sekelompok profesional yang punya kegemaran sama dan ingin mengekspresikan diri melalui tarian. Apa yang salah?"

"Sori, sori…" kataku sambil mengusap air mata dan berusaha menahan tawa berderai ronde ketiga. "Tidak ada yang salah. Kupikir itu ide brilian. Jadi, apakah kalian akan mengadakan pertunjukan atau apa?"

"Tiga minggu lagi. Itu sebabnya kami latihan ekstra."

"Tiga minggu?" aku tertegun, kupelototi dia. Hasrat ingin tertawaku langsung sirna. "Kau memang tidak berniat memberitahu kami, ya?"

Baekhyun mengernyit heran. "Kami?"

"Ya, aku, Yixing dan Jinyoung. Sudah jelas kan?" ucapku agak menuntut. Teman macam apa sih dia? Ada kegiatan sepenting itu kok malah disimpan sendiri?

"Aku belum memutuskan," sahut Baekhyun sambil melepas sepatu tarinya di lantai. "Habisnya aku malu."

"Oh, jangan malu." tukasku sedih sambil kurangkul dia. "Baekki, maaf tadi aku tertawa. Menurutku kegiatan menarimu itu bagus. Dan aku pasti akan datang untuk menonton. Nanti aku duduk di barisan paling depan."

Dia berdecak. "Jangan di barisan paling depan. Kau malah bikin konsentrasiku buyar."

"Kalau begitu… aku akan duduk di tengah, di belakang, dimanapun, terserah kau saja."

Untuk sesaat kami terdiam, lalu tiba-tiba tawa Baekhyun meledak yang membuatku tertular dan ikut tertawa juga. Setelah kami puas tertawa, aku memberinya tatapan ingin tahu. "Hei, setahuku kau tidak bisa menari."

Baekhyun angkat bahu. "Memang tidak. Aku payah. Tapi tetap saja asyik. Kau mau kopi?"

"Sudah tadi. Trims. Teh macha saja."

"Oke," dia bersiap-siap berdiri, kemudian duduk lagi begitu teringat sesuatu. "Terus, mana gaun fantastis yang pernah dipakai Kate Middleton?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ketika aku kembali ke rumah sore itu, aku menemukan Papa dan Taeoh di halaman belakang, keduanya memakai topi dan sarung tangan, sedang menanam lobak bersama. Mereka begitu tenggelam dalam keasyikan sampai-sampai tidak menyadari aku sudah berdiri di ambang pintu dapur. Mesam-mesem sendiri memperhatikan mereka berdua begitu terhanyut menyekopi tanah. Anehnya aku langsung teringat Heechul, berdiri di ruang ganti, tampak tua, sedih, kesepian dan bertanya-tanya dalam hati kapan dia bisa bertemu lagi dengan cucunya.

Dia belum melihat Taeoh lagi sejak pertemuan kami yang terakhir waktu itu. Dia sudah ketinggalan begitu banyak hal dalam kehidupan Taeoh. Aku tahu itu salah dia sendiri dan aku tahu dia menyebalkan. Tapi tetap saja…

Aku merasa bersalah. Bukan berarti aku mengharapkan Heechul mau menanam lobak seperti ini. Yah, setidaknya mereka kan tetap bisa melakukan sesuatu bersama-sama selain menyusun puzzle. Mungkin… melihat-lihat katalog Chanel?

Taeoh berkonsentrasi penuh ketika menebarkan pupuk diatas tanaman-tanaman lobak. Aku jadi tidak tega mengganggu mereka. Rona pipi Taeoh merah jambu dan hidung kecilnya mengernyit, ada sepercik kecil noda pasir di sekitar wajah tembemnya. Melihat itu semua hatiku serasa diremas-remas. Aku tahan berdiri disini selama-lamanya hanya untuk menonton anakku berkebun bersama kakeknya.

Taeoh melihatku dan ekspresinya langsung berbinar. "Mummy!" dia mengacungkan lobak dengan bangga.

"Bagus sekali, Taeoh!" aku menunduk dan mengecup puncak kepalanya.

"Mamam." Taeoh berusaha menjejalkan sayur lobak kedalam mulutku.

Aku terkikik sambil menjauhkan tangannya. "Taeoh, ini belum bisa dimakan. Musti dimasak dulu."

"Nah, Sehun." Papa mendongak dari kesibukannya mencabuti rumput liar. "Bagaimana kabarmu? Sudah ada yang mau membeli gaunnya?"

"Baru Baekhyun sih, masih sementara menunggu kabar dari teman-temannya Chanyeol eonni dan yang lain."

"Oh." sekarang Papa menarik selang dan menyirami tanamannya. "Tadi Mamamu sudah menawari Kyuhyun dan Ibunya Chanwoo."

"Lalu mereka bilang apa?"

"Katanya terlalu mahal. Kalau bisa didiskon sedikit."

Ya ampun. Apa mereka kira aku mau menarik untung dengan sengaja mematok harga tujuh belas juta?

Aku berdecak keki. "Ya sudah kalau mereka tidak mau. Jangan dipaksa. Terus sekarang Mama kemana?"

"Masih di rumah sebelah. Mengobrol dengan Kyuhyun dan Zhoumi."

Mulutku menggumamkan 'Ooo' singkat.

"Perasaan dulu kau sering melakukan barter dengan klien-klienmu? Barter saja gaun-gaun itu dengan klien-klienmu yang kaya, beri mereka potongan harga besar-besaran, tukar dengan barang-barang mereka yang lebih mahal, yang penting sebanding sama harga gaunnya. Lebih bagus lagi kalau mereka bersedia bayar cash."

"Kalau saja masih bisa begitu…" aku menggeleng-geleng putus asa. "Sepak terjangku ketahuan. Pak Siwon sudah melayangkan surat teguran, katanya aku harus bisa memisahkan antara kepentingan pribadi dengan kerjaan di kantor. Kepala Departemenku juga akan menskorsing dan memotong gajiku kalau aku berani melanggar."

Papa menyeka keringat dengan handuk kecil yang tersampir di bahu. "Turut berduka cita mendengarnya, nak. Bersabar saja. Aku yakin selalu ada jalan buat orang-orang yang sabar."

Aku menengadahkan kepala. " _Amen_."

"Mummy! Mummy!" Taeoh menarik-narik tasku. "Puzzle?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ketika kami turun dari taksi, awan-awan kelabu menyelubungi langit seakan-akan mereka sudah menantikan kesempatan untuk mengguyur bumi. Di detik berikutnya, hujan pun mulai menitik. Kupasangkan tudung ke kepala Taeoh dan melangkah dengan sedih memasuki pintu ganda Ritz Carlton. Dari segala hal yang dapat membangkitkan semangat, minum teh bersama Ibu mertuaku jelas _bukan_ salah satunya.

Dia sudah menunggu kami di suite megah seperti sebelumnya, mengenakan setelan warna biru pucat. Di mejanya sudah tersedia tiga puzzle baru untuk Taeoh.

"Ladeee!" Taeoh menghambur dari pintu masuk dan memeluk kaki Heechul dengan gembira. Kilasan rasa kaget dan terguncang terlintas di wajah wanita itu, dan kendati suasana hatiku sedang tidak gembira, aku ingin terkikik.

"Well, Taeoh." katanya canggung, nyaris pedas. "Sebaiknya kau duduk."

Taeoh masih betah memeluk kakinya. Dengan kaku, Heechul menepuk pundak anak itu. Aku bertanya-tanya apakah pernah ada anak kecil yang memeluk Heechul.

Kai. Dia pasti pernah melakukannya. Jauh sebelum semua kerumitan di keluarga mereka terjadi. Memikirkan itu membuat perutku melilit.

Di meja tersaji hidangan teh dan kue-kue mahal pembangkit selera seperti waktu itu, tapi aku terlalu mulas untuk makan apapun. Aku hanya ingin melalui cobaan ini dan pulang.

"Tunggu sebentar, Taeoh." ujar Heechul ketika Taeoh memanjat sofa disebelahku. "Aku membelikanmu kue istimewa."

Heechul menuju meja di dekat dinding. Ketika berbalik, dia membawa nampan perak dengan tudung makanan, pipinya bersemu merah madu, dan… apa sepertinya aku melihat ada senyuman kecil disana. Apa dia sedang penuh semangat?

Diletakkannya nampan itu di depan kami dan dibukanya tudung perak.

Oh Tuhanku yang baik. Berapa harganya itu?

Kue itu berbentuk hati, dilapisi gula-gula warna pink yang sempurna, dengan hiasan truffle pink dan ceri yang diatur simetris di tepiannya. Dibagian tengah kue ada nama 'Taeoh' yang dilukis dengan krim putih dan ditaburi permen warna-warni.

"Kaulihat?" Heechul memandangi Taeoh untuk melihat reaksinya. "Kau suka?"

"Kue!" seru Taeoh, matanya berbinar penuh hasrat. "Kuekuuuu!"

"Itu bukan kue biasa." kata Heechul agak tajam. "Itu kue dengan _namamu_ diatasnya. Kau tidak lihat?"

"Mom, dia belum bisa membaca," aku menjelaskan dengan lembut. "Belum cukup umur."

"Oh." Heechul tampak agak kecewa. "Begitu." dia hanya berdiri, masih memegangi tudung perak, dan bisa kulihat raut wajahnya tampak berkecil hati.

"Tapi kue itu bagus sekali," tambahku buru-buru. "Benar-benar bagus. Taeoh suka sekali kok. Iya kan, sayang?"

Aku _sangat-sangat_ tersentuh karena dia mau repot-repot menyiapkannya, bahkan aku kepingin mengabadikan kue cantik itu dalam kamera. Dengan harapan Kai tidak akan iseng membuka-buka ponselku lalu bertanya kapan aku membelikan Taeoh kue seperti ini.

Heechul memotong seiris kue itu untuk Taeoh, yang langsung disambar dan dijejalkan secara rakus ke dalam mulutnya. Krim dan remah-remah berceceran dimana-mana. Cepat-cepat aku mengambil serbet, berusaha mencegah semuanya jadi kotor, tapi yang mengejutkan, ibu mertuaku ini tidak sekaku biasanya. Dia bahkan tidak protes ketika ceri berlapis gula menggelinding ke karpet Ritz yang mewah.

Mata Heechul terpaku ke perut buncitku, seolah-olah menunggu bayi ajaib meloncat keluar dari dalam sana. "Berat badanmu meningkat banyak sekali, Sehun. Apa Dr. Sooman mengizinkanmu?"

Tuh kan? Dia selalu begitu! Bukannya menanyakan kabar atau mengatakan "Sehat sekali kau kelihatannya". Lagipula aku tidak meningkat-meningkat amat kok, cuma naik _beberapa_ kilo. Salah ya? Toh setelah melahirkan bakal menyusut sendiri ke ukuran normal.

"Aku lagi hamil, jadi wajar saja." jawabku berusaha bersabar. "Dan kemungkinan bayiku besar."

Ekspresi Heechul tidak melunak sama sekali. "Kuharap tidak terlalu besar. Bayi-bayi yang kegemukan itu jelek."

Jelek? Dia baru saja menghina bayiku ya?

Ingin sekali kubalas: "Aku justru senang bayiku besar. Supaya kami bisa mentato punggungnya yang lebar dengan gambar elang", tapi sikonnya sedang tidak mendukung untuk melakukan perang. Lagipula dia sudah berbaik hati. Jadi, yaa… tersenyum sajalah.

"Nah, aku sudah membeli beberapa puzzle baru," katanya sambil menyesap teh. "Yang bergambar Notre Dame ini sangat menarik."

Notre Dame? Untuk anak dua tahun? Apa salahnya kalau dia beli yang bergambar Pikachu dan kawan-kawan?

Namun yang mengejutkan lagi, Taeoh tampak serius mendengarkan, terpana ketika Heechul menjelaskan padanya tentang bermacam-macam teknik menyusun puzzle dan perlunya mulai dari tepi. Ketika Heechul menumpahkan keeping-keping puzzle, mata Taeoh membulat antusias, dan baru mengambil dengan gaya malu-malu ketika Heechul menyuruhnya. Dia terus-menerus menoleh padaku seakan-akan mengajakku untuk turut serta, tapi aku tidak dapat memaksakan diri untuk ikut bermain. Ada ketegangan yang mengalir dalam diriku seperti kawat baja. Semakin lama semakin tegang.

Liburan jebakan. Apa yang harus kulakukan? Apa aku bisa mewujudkannya? Apa tidak usah saja? Mengapa ide Yixing baru terasa konyol sekarang?

Ponselku berdering dan aku nyaris terlompat dari sofa saking tegangnya. Bagaimana kalau itu Kai dan dia mendengar suara Heechul sedang mengobrol bersama anaknya?

Ketika kukeluarkan dari saku celana, aku melihat nama Chanyeol eonni tertera di layar.

"Permisi sebentar," ujarku cepat, lalu menuju sisi lain ruang duduk yang luas. "Hai, eonni, ada apa?"

"Dengar, aku tidak akan bicara lama-lama." suaranya tampak terburu-buru bercampur letih. "Tapi aku sudah berusaha keras menawarkannya dan tidak seorangpun yang berminat. Kebanyakan kenalanku lebih suka memesan langsung dari pembelanja pribadi mereka daripada membeli dari agen yang kurang terpercaya."

"Apa?" aku nyaris mendidih karena emosi. Sok sekali mereka. Berani-beraninya mengataiku 'agen kurang terpercaya'! Memangnya aku berusaha menipu dengan sengaja memesan dua puluh gaun murahan dan mengaku-ngaku itu sebagai rancangan desainer?

"Maaf…" terdengar suara helaan napas panjang. "Mereka memang begitu. Aku bisa apalagi?"

Mendengar suara kakakku lesu begini, aku jadi tidak tega. "Ya sudah. Terima kasih ya, eonni."

Ketika menutup telpon, aku nyaris tak dapat bernapas. Apa yang harus kulakukan dengan Sembilan belas sisanya? Chanyeol eonni tidak mau, teman-temannya mengira aku pembual, Yixing tak berminat, Jinyoung bilang kemahalan, Kyungsoo eonni mengira aku sinting, Kepala Playgroup menolaknya mentah-mentah, tetangga-tetangga minta didiskon, staf-staf di kantor ramai-ramai mengasihaniku… aku harus bagaimana lagi?

Bagaikan raga kosong tak bernyawa, aku berjalan kembali ke sofa. Meraih roti kecil bertabur gula dan melahapnya penuh nafsu. Kemudian mencomot satu lagi. Mungkin gula bisa membantuku berpikir.

Mendadak aku menyadari Heechul telah berhenti menyusun puzzle bersama Taeoh. Pandangannya yang bak es tertuju kearahku. Awas saja kalau dia berani menghina rambutku jelek, sumpah, akan kulempar roti ini kepadanya.

"Sehun, apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Dengan tangan gemetar aku menuangkan secangkir teh untuk diriku sendiri dan kumasukkan tiga bongkah gula, tehnya sedikit tumpah.

"Sejujurnya, tidak. Aku tidak baik-baik saja."

Heechul masih dengan tenang kembali menyusun potongan puzzle itu seolah-olah tidak ada apa pun yang terjadi, namun setelah beberapa menit terdiam, dia menoleh dan dengan dingin bertanya. "Apa kau baru menerima kabar buruk?"

"Semacam itulah." Kusesap lagi teh di tanganku. Dan tahu-tahu saja aku merasakan dorongan tak tertahankan untuk menumpahkan semuanya. "Tadinya aku berhutang sebanyak tiga ratus empat puluh juta di bank, sekarang aku berutang sebanyak tiga ratus empat puluh juta di suamiku." aku mengendikkan bahu. "Kau tahu? Aku benci berutang. Benci sekali. Paling anti! Itu sama seperti wabah penyakit menular yang harus secepatnya kusingkirkan. Dan sekalinya berutang, tak tanggung-tanggung, nilainya fantastis! Meskipun Kai suamiku, tapi aku tidak bisa tenang-tenang saja. Aku memang boros dan sering berbelanja ini itu, tapi aku _tak pernah_ sekalipun merepotkan Kai dengan merengek minta sesuatu yang berlebih. Aku selalu berusaha membayar semua tagihan dan belanjaanku dengan gaji yang kuperoleh. Dengan hasil jerih payahku sendiri."

Heechul tetap bergeming, mulutnya terkunci rapat. Tidak masalah. Niatku memang cuma ingin bicara, tak perduli apa pendapatnya.

"Aku juga tidak bisa menyalahkan Taeoh, ini keteledoranku meninggalkan laptop terbuka dengan halaman situs belanja yang lupa ditutup. Dia baru dua tahun dan selalu dipenuhi rasa ingin tahu. Taeoh tidak mengerti apa-apa. Jadi pada dasarnya, _ini salahku_. Awalnya aku memang ingin memesan satu, maksudku, gaun itu bagus sekali, dengan payet-payet keemasan dan panjang seperti yang selalu digunakan artis Holywood saat berjalan di karpet merah. Lalu gara-gara kecerobohanku, petugas mengantar gaun itu ke rumah. Dikemas dalam dua puluh kotak peti mati besar, tersimpan rapat di gudang dan sekarang aku bingung harus berbuat apa terhadap Sembilan belas sisanya."

Alisnya berkerut. "Sembilan belas?"

"Ya," aku mengangguk kecil. "Baekhyun, temanku, sudah membooking satu. Baru-baru ini."

"Jadi, dia bersedia membeli atau hanya berniat membooking?"

"Ehmm…" kupandangi dia dengan agak curiga. "Bersedia membeli."

Aku memperhatikan raut serius Heechul yang sekarang tampak dipenuhi tekad.

Oh. Ya ampun. Jangan bilang…

"Seperti apa modelnya? Perlihatkan padaku."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Aku tidak akan bertanya apa-apa. Aku juga akan berlagak pura-pura tidak tahu saja. Karena memakai barang-barang yang sama setiap hari adalah ciri khas Heechul. Bahkan, aku curiga dia sengaja membeli tiga puluh pasang sepatu kulit dengan model yang sama. Jadi bukan masalah besar 'kan kalau dia memakai gaun hitam yang modelnya itu-itu saja setiap hari?

Kukira aku sedang bermimpi. Sampai kemudian Taeoh menjejalkan ceri kedalam mulutku, aku langsung sadar kalau aku tidak sedang berada di dalam mimpi apapun. Rasa cerinya nyata. Ini nyata! Ibu mertuaku bersedia memborong Sembilan belas sisanya.

Horeee!

Baiklah, intinya aku sangat berterima kasih sekali dan bertekad ingin membalas jasa-jasa baik sang ibu mertua dengan mengajaknya jalan-jalan.

Aku sudah menceritakan ide jalan-jalan sekeluarga itu pada Heechul. Awalnya dia menolak keras dengan mengatakan beragam hal-hal menyayat hati tentang sikap keras Kai yang membuat moodku ikut-ikutan drop. Tapi aku juga orang yang cukup _keras_. Jika aku sudah berambisi terhadap sesuatu, aku tak akan menyerah dan pulang dengan tangan kosong sebelum mendapat kepastian. Mungkin karena dia sudah lelah berdebat melawan argumenku, akhirnya bendera kemenangan berupa kata 'Ya' berhasil kukantongi dan kubawa pulang dengan senyum bangga.

Begitu sampai di rumah, aku buru-buru menghapus senyum bangga itu dan fakta bahwa Taeoh telah memakan dua potong besar kue mahal pemberian Nenek Lady-nya. Aku tidak ingin Kai tahu rencana ini dulu. Pokoknya planning jalan-jalan sekeluarga ini harus berhasil!

Aku mendengar suara di pintu, dan cepat-cepat berdiri. Persis ketika menoleh, aku melihat Kai masuk ke kamar sambil berbicara di ponselnya.

"Tentu saja aku masih memegang kendali," hardiknya marah ke telpon. "Mereka pikir mereka itu siapa…" dia terdiam beberapa saat. "Ya, aku tahu," katanya dengan intonasi lebih tenang. "Ya. Oke, akan kulakukan. Sampai besok, Jackson. Terima kasih."

Dia mematikan ponsel, menyimpannya, dan menatapku seolah hampir lupa siapa aku.

"Hai." sapanya agak linglung.

"Hai!" ujarku riang gembira. "Hai, orang asing!"

Kai mengusap wajahnya dengan lelah. "Maafkan aku. Terus terang urusannya jadi sedikit… ruwet."

Dia menghampiri meja kecil di samping tempat tidur dan menuang segelas Wine, kemudian menenggaknya sampai habis. Lalu dia mengisi gelasnya lagi dan meneguknya selagi aku mengamati tingkah lakunya dengan khawatir. Wajah Kai tampak pucat dan tegang, dan matanya berbayang hitam. Rambutnya kacau seolah sudah ribuan kali ditarik dan dijambaki.

Aku beranjak dan duduk disebelahnya, kemudian mengusap-usap lembut punggung Kai. "Apakah semuanya berjalan lancar?" tanyaku hati-hati.

"Masih berjalan," sahut Kai. "Hanya itu yang bisa kukatakan." Dia berjalan gelisah menuju ke jendela dan memandang keluar, menatap langit Seoul yang berkilauan. Aku refleks menggigiti bibir melihat suamiku stress begitu, ikut-ikut dirundung rasa cemas.

"Sayang, tak bisakah orang lain menghadiri rapat-rapat itu? Tak bisakah orang lain datang dan meringankan bebanmu? Misalnya… Shinwoo?"

"Pada tahap ini aku tak bisa membawa orang baru. Sampai saat ini akulah yang menangani semuanya, aku harus menyelesaikannya sampai tuntas. Hanya saja aku tak menyangka mereka begitu…" dia duduk di kursi terdekat sambil meneguk minumannya. "Astaga, mereka melontarkan banyak sekali pertanyaan! Aku tahu orang-orang Amerika memang teliti, tapi…" dia menggeleng tak percaya. "Coba bayangkan, mereka harus tahu _segalanya!_ Siapa klien-klienku, perusahan-perusahaan apa yang pernah bekerja denganku, semua memo yang pernah kukirim, siapa resepsionismu di tahun 2006, kau mengendarai mobil apa, apa pasta gigi yang kupakai. _Goddamn!_ "

Dia terdiam lagi dan meneguk isi gelasnya.

Aku menatapnya dengan sedih. "Sepertinya mereka jahat sekali."

Seulas senyum muncul di wajah Kai. "Mereka tidak jahat. Mereka hanya investor yang konservatif, dan ada yang membuat mereka ragu-ragu. Entah apa." dia menghembuskan napas keras-keras. "Aku _harus_ memenangkan hati mereka. Aku perlu meluruskan semua ini."

Suara Kai agak bergetar, dan ketika aku melirik tangannya, kulihat dia menggenggam gelasnya erat-erat. Sejujurnya, aku belum pernah melihat Kai seperti ini. Biasanya dia tampak penuh percaya diri, begitu yakin…

"Sayang," aku menghampiri dia lalu duduk di lengan kursi. "Menurutku malam ini kau perlu istirahat. Kau tak ada rapat malam ini, bukan?"

"Tidak," sahut Kai sambil mendongak. "Tapi aku perlu memeriksa beberapa berkas. Besok ada rapat penting dengan semua investor. Aku harus menyiapkan diri."

"Kau sudah siap!" tukasku meremas bahunya pelan. " Yang kaubutuhkan adalah bersantai. Kalau kau bekerja semalaman, besok pagi kau malah semakin lelah dan tegang." Aku mengambil gelas dari genggamannya dan mulai memijati bahunya. "Ayolah, Kai. Kau betul-betul perlu istirahat. Aku yakin Jackson setuju. Betul kan?"

"Dia memang menyuruhku bersantai," Kai mengaku sesudah merenung lama.

"Nah, kalau begitu, bersantailah! Bersenang-senang beberapa jam tak akan merugikan siapapun. Kita harus jalan-jalan ke tempat yang menyenangkan." Aku mencium belakang lehernya dengan lembut. "Bersiap-siaplah. Mandi dan ganti baju. Keringatmu bau sekali."

Hening. Sejenak aku mengira Kai akan menjawab dia tak punya waktu. Tapi tiba-tiba dia menoleh, dan syukurlah, kulihat ada setitik senyum di bibirnya. "Baiklah. Mari kita pergi."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

— **TBC—**

A/N: Saya terlalu malas posting judul baru dengan cerita baru -_- karena cerita ini masih bagian daripada yang dulu, hanya saja ini saya percepat delapan bulan kemudian xD, jadinya ya saya gabung disini aja. Anggap aja extra chap tambahan untuk bener-bener nuntasin cerita ini yang agak menggantung. Terus cerita ini saya bagi dalam dua chap dan kemungkinan besar bakal end di chap depan.

Jujur ada yang nyaranin bikin sequelnya beberapa bulan kemudian aja, tapi saya udah gak sabar pengen nuntasin konflik cerita keluarga absurd ini. Suka banget karakter Sehun di ff saya yang ini. Dan karena belum tentu saya mau bikin cerita keluarga ini versi lebih panjang dalam satu judul baru lagi, makanya saya lanjut disini. Saya harap temen2 gak keberatan ya (-_-;).

Terus mungkin judulnya juga agak-agak ngaco, habis saya bingung nyari istilah bahasa inggris yang keren untuk 'jalan-jalan sekeluarga jebakan' xD

Oke. Gitu aja. Bila masih ada temen2 reader yang berniat mereview silahkan :D


	11. Extra Chapter: Family-Fun Trap (part II)

**We are MARRIED or NOT?**

 **Main Cast:** GS!Sehun, Kai, Taeoh

 **Support Cast:** GS!Heechul, oc, dll

 **Warning:** Mature content in some parts

 **Genre :** Romance, AU, OOC, yadong, genderswitch for uke, comedy, family, friendship, dll

 **Length:** Chaptered

 **Bahasa:** Indonesia campur aduk

 **Summary Lengkap:** Kim Sehun, bungsu dari tiga bersaudara, istri dari konsultan geologi tampan Kim Kai, dan Wedding organizer tenar se-antero Korea, masih tidak ada apa-apanya kalau sudah berhadapan dengan Kim Taeoh, anaknya sendiri yang liar bukan main. Menginjak usia kehamilannya yang ke-8 bulan, hubungan Ibu-Anak antara Kai dan Heechul masih menemui jalan buntu. Sehun yang merasa putus asa menerima usul sahabatnya untuk 'menjebak' Kai dan Sang Ibu Mertua tersayang dalam suatu acara jalan-jalan sekeluarga yang tak terduga-duga.

* * *

 **Family-Fun Trap**

* * *

 **Chapter 10 (Part II)**

Jadi begini rencananya.

Aku akan menguncikan Kai di kamar mandi, lalu cepat-cepat menjejalkan baju-bajunya ke koper, mengangkatnya ke mobil diam-diam, sebisa mungkin mengendap-endap seperti pencopet. Begitu Kai selesai mandi, aku akan mengalihkan perhatiannya dengan mengajaknya mengobrol ini-itu sampai dia tidak sadar aku berniat menculiknya ke Bandara. Yap. Tepat sekali. Aku yang akan menyetir dan entah bagaimana Kai tidak bakal protes dan malah anteng-anteng saja mengamati wanita hamil mengemudi di jalan tol. Saat kami tiba di bandara, aku segera menyuruh Heechul melompat keluar dari persembunyiannya—mungkin aku bisa menyuruh dia bersembunyi dibalik troli barang nanti—lalu saat Kai menyadari ternyata aku berniat membawa dia liburan bersama ibunya…

Kami akan bertengkar hebat di bandara.

Tidak. Tidak. Itu rencana yang buruk.

Buruk sekali!

Tapi…

Mari kita coba dulu. Habisnya aku betul-betul kehabisan ide. Kepalaku buntu! Yang kupikirkan saat ini adalah bagaimana cara menculik Kai ke bandara dan dia sendiri dalam keadaan tidak sadar. Atau bagaimana misi ini bisa sukses sehingga Taeoh bisa akur dengan semua neneknya dan hubungan Kai dengan ibunya tidak seperti batu bara lagi.

Aku benar-benar putus asa. Keadaannya genting sekali. Aku juga tidak punya teman untuk diajak berdiskusi disaat-saat begini (Kadang-kadang aku berharap Taeoh adalah cowok dewasa yang enak diajak berkomplot).

Oh…

Oh iya. Mungkin aku bisa mementung kepala Kai, tepat saat dia melangkah keluar dari pintu kamar mandi. Aku bisa membawa botol wiskinya sebagai senjata kemudian bersembunyi dibelakang pot kaktus, menunggu dia selesai mandi.

Tidak. Tidak. Tidak bisa. Terlalu beresiko!

Dammit.

Aku akan menelpon Yixing dulu untuk meminta saran—

"Sehuuun? Sayaaang? Aku tidak bisa keluar. Tolong buka pintunya."

Astaga…

Aku belum menyiapkan baju-baju Kai! AKU BELUM SIAP! Duh… bagaimana ini?

Kenapa dia mandinya cepat sekali sih?!

"Hah? Aku tidak dengar kau bilang apa!" sahutku setengah berteriak.

Kai mengetok-ngetok pintu lebih keras. "Sayang, jangan main-main ya. Aku sedang tidak mood. Apa kau merencanakan sesuatu lagi?" suaranya teredam air yang mengalir dari kran.

"Kai, gosok gigi dulu, apa kau sudah gosok gigi?" tanyaku sambil buru-buru ngibrit ke lemari kemudian menarik tas koper hitamnya.

"Tentu saja aku sudah gosok gigi! Sekarang cepat buka pintunya."

"Kalau begitu cuci muka, aku sudah beli sabun anti-jerawat dan kulit berminyak, apa kau sudah mencobanya?" aku berharap dia mau menurut sekalian mengulur waktu sementara aku memasukkan pakaiannya dalam koper dengan kecepatan manusia super.

"Sayang…" dia mulai kedengaran tidak sabar. "Kau merencanakan sesuatu kan?"

"Demi Tuhan, Kai! Cuci muka saja kenapa sih?" pekikku berlagak jengkel. "Kau tidak perlu mencurigaiku yang aneh-aneh."

"Bagaimana aku tidak curiga kalau kau menguncikan aku seperti ini!?" balasnya tak kalah jengkel.

"Bukan aku, Taeoh yang melakukannya!"

"Berhentilah menyalahkan anak kita!"

"Aku tidak menyalahkan. Tadi Taeoh memang masuk sebentar untuk menguncimu dalam kamar mandi."

"Demi apa dia melakukan itu?"

"Entahlah!" balasku sambil mengerang ngotot, berusaha sekuat tenaga merisleting tas koper Kai yang isinya acak-acak tak karuan. Aku tak punya waktu untuk melipat. Hanya asal comot benda secara random, jadi aku tidak heran bila sesampainya disana Kai tidak punya stok celana dalam sama sekali. Masa bodoh. Dia kan masih bisa beli yang baru. Lagipula ini bukan acara liburan keluarga biasa. Aku tegang dan gemetar, sensasinya bagai dikejar-kejar pembunuh bayaran dan kami harus cepat-cepat meninggalkan Korea agar bisa selamat dari teror.

"Cepat buka pintunya sebelum aku mendobrak benda sialan ini!"

Bulu kudukku merinding. Kai kelihatannya marah sekali. Gawat. Aku kan belum mengangkat kopernya ke mobil. Tak bisakah dia patuh sedikit dan cuci muka?

"Hei, Taeoh! Jangan memanjat naik ke jendela! Turun dari sana! Anak nakal!" aku berimprovisasi meneriakkan nama Taeoh untuk membuat pikiran Kai kacau balau.

"Apa? Taeoh naik ke jendela?!" sekarang Kai kelihatan panik dan kaget sekali. Yes. Taktikku berhasil.

"Iya, dia naik ke jendela!" pekikku secemas mungkin. "Tunggu ya sayang? Biar kuturunkan dulu anak itu. Heiii Taeoh! TURUN!"

"Sehuun? Heiii! Keluarkan aku dulu!"

Aku tidak menggubris dia. Aku harus cepat-cepat menyeret kopet ini ke mobil. Tapi… tunggu, kunci mobil…

Kunci mobil dimana ya?

Shit. Diatas meja nakas.

Aku cepat-cepat berlari lagi ke kamar dan terperangah shock mendapati Taeoh sudah berdiri di depan pintu kamar mandi. Oh, tidak. Seharusnya dia kan sedang di jendela saat ini!

"Daddy?" kata Taeoh ke pintu kayu.

Aku menepuk jidatku keras sekali.

"Taeoh?" Kai terdengar kaget. "Sehun, kau bilang tadi Taeoh naik ke jendela?"

Aku bersusah payah menelan ludah, "Memang… sekarang dia sudah turun."

Hening sejenak. Aku menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk mengendap-endap ke meja nakas. Mudah sekali. Aku hanya tinggal mencari alasan lain untuk mengalihkan fokus perhatian Kai.

"Sehun, apa aku sudah bisa keluar sekarang? Aku mulai kedinginan di dalam sini."

Aku merasa serbasalah. Kalau kubilang 'tidak', maka citra diriku sebagai seorang istri yang baik akan tercemar. Kalau aku bilang 'iya', rencana yang sudah kususun rapi bisa berantakan dan Kai akan langsung tahu aku berniat menculik dia.

Jadi aku terpaksa mengambil pilihan yang paling aman. Diam. Diam itu adalah emas. Sedangkan membuat Kai berbaikan lagi dengan ibunya adalah setitik permata di lautan yang luas. Dan aku… Kim Sehun, bertekad akan mengerahkan segala upayaku untuk mencari 'permata' itu.

"Sehun, ayolah sayang. Aku tak punya waktu untuk ini. Kalau kau memang tidak berniat mengajakku jalan-jalan, setidaknya jangan bertingah kekanakan. Aku sedang tidak mood."

"Aku memang mengajakmu jalan, _si_ r _!_ " ya ampuuun… cerewet sekali sih dia!

"Kalau begitu cepat buka pin—"

"TAEOH!" mendadak aku berteriak keras. "Taeoooh! Sudah Mummy bilang kan jangan naik ke jendela! Ya Tuhan, Kai. Dia naik ke jendela lagi!" aku buru-buru menyambar kunci mobil dan menggendong Taeoh keluar sebelum dia sempat bermulut ember.

Setelah menutup pintu kamar dan mengabaikan rintihan minta tolong Kai yang menyayat hati, sekarang aku menguncikan Taeoh di dalam kamarnya, untuk berjaga-jaga supaya dia tidak mengacau. Lalu secepat mungkin aku menyeret koper ke menuju ke depan halaman, tempat mobil kami terparkir manis.

Sial! Sial! Sial! Seharusnya tadi aku menceritakan ide ini ke orangtuaku juga, supaya aku tidak tersiksa sendirian seperti ini.

Setelah menekan tombol kunci, terdengar suara 'bip' dan lampu mobil mulai berkedip-kedip. Aku membuka bagasi belakang, dan dengan segenap kekuatan alam, berhasil menaikkan koper yang mahaberat itu ke bagasi, lalu membantingnya kuat-kuat sampai tertutup. Nah. Beres.

Sisanya hanya tinggal meyakinkan Kai agar dia mau diam dan tidak banyak cing-cong.

Dengan satu kali helaan napas panjang, aku memutar kunci dan keluarlah sosok tubuh setengah telanjang Kai dari kamar mandi. Raut wajahnya dipenuhi kecurigaan dan dia memandangi aku lekat-lekat.

"Mana Taeoh?"

Aku angkat bahu santai. "Di kamar. Kenapa?"

Kai menyilangkan tangan di dada. Tatapan matanya makin tajam dan kian menusuk. Aku berusaha keras balik menatapnya dan tidak menundukkan kepala. Karena itu akan semakin menegaskan kepada 'lawan' kalau aku memang pihak yang bersalah disini.

"Dia tidak sungguh-sungguh naik ke jendela kan?" tanyanya bagai hakim agung yang hendak memvonis penjahat.

"Dia _benar-benar_ naik ke jendela tadi," jawabku tenang. "Kalau tidak percaya tanya sendiri padanya."

Kai mengangguk. "Baiklah."

"Eh, eh…" secepat kilat aku merentangkan tangan, berdiri menghalangi jalan keluar. "Tunggu!"

"Menyingkir, Hun. Aku ingin memeriksa keadaan anak kita."

"Tidak, tidak. Tidak ada yang perlu diperiksa," aku menggeleng tegas. "Dia baik-baik saja kok. Sungguh. Tidak usah cemas begitu. Saat ini aku sedang memakaikan Taeoh baju."

Kai memelototiku. "Tidak usah cemas katamu? Dia baru saja naik ke jendela! Bagaimana aku bisa tenang saja?"

"Sudah, tenang saja. Dia tidak kenapa-kenapa kok. Tidak kekurangan satu bagian tubuhpun. Aku berhasil menurunkan dia tepat waktu. Sekarang cepat ganti baju yang rapi, sebelum Lotte World tutup, dan ini semua salahmu kalau anak kita tidak jadi liburan." Aku menggiring dia ke depan lemari.

Alis Kai bertaut, "Kita ke Lotte World?"

"Yap, Lotte World," jawabku sambil membuka lemari lalu berdoa dalam hati semoga Kai tidak sadar mengapa baju-bajunya jadi sedikit.

"Kayaknya… ada yang berbeda dari lemari ini."

Untuk pertama kalinya aku berharap suamiku orang bodoh yang tidak cepat tanggap.

Tapi Kai bukan orang bodoh. Dan aku sangat mengenalnya. Dia mungkin terlihat apatis di mata orang, tapi dapat kulihat benaknya bekerja. Aku bisa melihat kapan tepatnya kebenaran itu akan mendarat. Sekarang wajahnya tampak kosong, ada sesuatu di matanya. Aku bisa menyadari itu. Jantungku berpacu di luar normal saat Kai mendongak keatas lemari dan tidak menemukan koper hitam kesayangannya disana.

Kai sudah tahu. Dia pasti tahu kan?

Benar saja dugaanku. Tiba-tiba dia menoleh dan tersenyum.

"Sehun, apa Lotte World sudah pindah dari Korea?"

Dia tahu.

Aku merasa kebas.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Perdebatan kami sangat alot dan berlangsung selama hampir satu jam lebih.

Waktu aku bilang kita sebenarnya tidak pergi ke Lotte World tapi ke Milan, Kai menatapku tajam lalu berkata "KAU SUDAH GILA YA?"

Tak ada jalan lain selain jujur. Tentu saja aku tidak jujur-jujur amat. Aku sengaja tidak menjelaskan soal Heechul karena ingin membiarkan itu jadi suatu kejutan.

Untunglah aku berhasil memenangkan hati Kai dengan beribu macam sumpah dan janji surgawi disana-sini kalau mulai sekarang aku akan lebih berhemat, mau belajar memasak, mau belajar menjahit, dan mendaur ulang gorden menjadi sesuatu yang lebih berguna.

Aku tidak sembarangan bersumpah, oke? Aku benar-benar akan menepatinya kok setelah kepulangan kami dari Milan. Lihat saja.

Jadi setelah berkemas-kemas dan memasukkan barang-barang ke bagasi mobil, kami berpamitan pada Papa, Mama serta Paman Zhoumi dan Bibi Kyu yang langsung membungkuskan Taeoh kue coklat chip bikinannya dalam kantong plastik bermotif hati. Jika saja Tao ada di Korea, dia pasti bakal minta oleh-oleh yang aneh. Seperti waktu tahun lalu kami bulan madu ke Tokyo, disaat semua orang minta barang-barang normal seperti kimono atau sandal bakiak kesehatan, cuma dia sendiri yang minta boneka jerami milik setan wanita pembawa palu yang sudah kulupa namanya.

Orangtuaku sempat kaget karena ini mendadak sekali, padahal dari kemarin aku selalu bilang tidak berminat kemana-mana karena Kai sibuk, bahkan aku menolak tawaran Suho oppa waktu dia mengajak kami sekeluarga berlibur ke Amsterdam tiga hari, terang saja Papa dan Mama bingung mengapa aku tiba-tiba berubah pikiran. Tapi setelah kujelaskan pada mereka soal rencanaku untuk membuat Kai dan Ibunya akur dengan liburan jebakan ini, mereka setuju sekali dan ikut mendukung niat muliaku seratus persen.

Aku duduk dibalik kemudi dan memajukan kursi untuk memberi ruang bagi perutku. Sudah lama sekali aku tidak mengemudi, rasanya agak kangen.

Kai bersalaman dengan Papa dan Paman Zhoumi untuk terakhir kalinya, dan muncul di pintu kemudi dengan wajah penuh tanya.

"Kau yang menyetir rupanya?"

"Setengah jalan saja," ujarku sambil memasang sabuk pengaman.

"Yakin? Bisa menyetir dengan sepatu seperti itu?" dia menunjuk sepatu Christian Louboutin-ku. Harus kuakui haknya memang terlalu tinggi untuk menginjak pedal. Tapi aku tak bakal mengakuinya. "Itu sepatu baru kan?" tanyanya sambil mengamati lebih cermat.

Aku hampir menjawab "ya" ketika teringat terakhir kali kami pergi bersama, aku juga memakai sepatu baru. Padahal baru dua menit yang lalu aku berjanji akan hidup sebagai Ibu rumah tangga yang lebih hemat.

"Tidak." jawabku cepat-cepat menggeleng. "Sepatu ini sudah lama sekali tersimpan di lemari. Wajar saja kau baru lihat sekarang. Bahkan…" aku berdehem. "Sebetulnya ini sepatu mengemudiku."

"Sepatu mengemudimu?" ulang Kai tak percaya.

"Ya," ujarku sambil menyalakan mesin mobil sebelum dia sempat berkomentar lagi. Astaga, mobil ini sangat menakjubkan. Suaranya berdebum hebat dan agak berdecit ketika persneling kumasukkan. Sudah lama sekali aku tidak duduk di belakang kemudi. Rasanya tanganku begitu gatal dan bersemangat.

Dengan tidak iklas, Kai masuk melalui pintu di sebelah sana, "Sehun—"

"Aku baik-baik saja." tandasku, dan pelan-pelan memundurkan mobil dari halaman menuju ke jalan.

"Dahhh! Dahh!" Taeoh tersenyum lebar sambil melambaikan tangan riang melalui kaca jendela. Aku juga ikut berdadah-dadah sebentar lalu melajukan mobil penuh gaya.

"Sayangku," ujar Kai membuyarkan konsentrasi. "Kau membuat jalanan macet."

Aku melirik ke spion belakang—dan ada tiga mobil merambat di belakang mobil kami. Tidak masuk akal. Perasaan mobil ini tidak selambat itu.

"Cobalah sedikit lebih cepat," usulnya. "Mungkin, sepuluh mil per jam?"

" _Sedang_ kulakukan," tukasku mendengus kesal. "Kau kan tak bisa mengharapkan aku langsung ngebut sejuta mil per jam. Ada batas kecepatan di komplek ini. Selain itu, aku cuma wanita hamil biasa."

Saat mobil kami mencapai pintu gerbang perumahan, aku melempar tersenyum tak acuh pada penjaga gerbang yang menatapku heran, kemudian melajukan mobil ke jalan raya. Aku memberi tanda ke kiri dan melirik ke belakang untuk terakhir kalinya, ketiga mobil itu masih berbaris dibelakang. Ketika salah satunya membunyikan klakson panjang, dengan hati-hati aku minggir ke trotoar.

"Nah," ujarku ringan. "Sekarang giliranmu."

"Giliranku?" Kai terpana bingung. "Kok cepat sekali?"

"Sekarang aku mau merapikan kuku-kukuku dulu," terangku acuh. "Lagipula, aku tahu kau menganggapku tak bisa mengemudi. Aku tak mau kau mencibir padaku sepanjang jalan menuju Incheon."

"Sayang, aku tidak menghina kemampuan mengemudimu," protes Kai setengah tergelak. "Kapan aku pernah bilang begitu?"

"Kau tak perlu mengucapkannya. Aku bisa melihatnya keluar dari kepalamu seperti gelembung dialog: 'Sehun istriku tidak bisa mengemudi'."

"Well, disitulah kau keliru," cetus Kai. "Gelembung-gelembung itu sebetulnya berkata: 'Sehun istriku tidak bisa mengemudi dengan sepatu barunya yang terlalu runcing dan terlalu tinggi'." alisnya melejit naik menantangku.

Bisa kurasakan rona pipiku berpendar menjadi warna merah. "Ini sepatu mengemudi," aku misah-misuh sambil pindah ke kursi penumpang. "Aku sudah memilikinya selama bertahun-tahun."

Selagi aku merogoh tas untuk mencari kikir kuku, Kai pindah ke kursi kemudi, menunduk sebentar untuk memberiku ciuman lembut di bibir. "Terima kasih karena telah membantuku mengurangi rasa capek," ucapnya tulus.

"Sama-sama," aku balas tersenyum dan mulai mengukir kuku. "Kau perlu menyimpan tenaga untuk jalan-jalan besok."

Untuk sejenak tak ada suara, ketika menengadah, aku melihat raut datar Kai kembali menguasai.

"Sayang," ujar Kai, senyumnya sirna. "Soal besok…" dia diam sebentar dan aku menatapnya dengan senyum yang juga mulai sirna.

"Ada apa?" kataku sambil berusaha menyembunyikan kekhawatiran.

Kai menghela napas keras-keras. "Begini. Ada kesempatan bisnis yang ingin kumanfaatkan. Dan aku perlu berbicara dengan beberapa klien dari Amerika. Penting sekali."

"Oh," jawabku bimbang. "Well… tidak apa-apa," aku memaksa diriku untuk tersenyum. "Kalau kau mau menelpon—"

"Bukan lewat telpon," potong Kai sambil melirikku sekilas. "Aku bermaksud mengadakan meeting besok."

"Besok?" ulangku, kemudian tertawa kecil. "Tapi kau tak bisa datang ke meeting besok. Kita kan sedang berlibur."

"Begitu juga orang-orang yang ingin kuajak bicara itu," timpal Kai. "Aku telah mengundang mereka semua kesana."

A-a…

Apa tadi dia bilang?!

"Kau mengundang relasi bisnismu ke tempat kita berlibur?" tanyaku terperangah.

"Hanya untuk pertemuan satu hari itu," ujar Kai tanpa menoleh dari jalanan. "Kau tak mengerti, Sayang. Meeting itu penting sekali dan aku tak bisa melewatkan hal sepenting itu begitu saja. Hanya sekali itu. Selebihnya aku berjanji hanya ada kau, aku dan anak kita."

Sebenarnya masih ada satu orang lagi, tapi tidak ada gunanya dibahas sekarang. "Berapa lama meetingnya berlangsung?" tanyaku cemberut. "Jangan bilang sepanjang hari?"

Aku betul-betul tak bisa percaya. Dia tega sekali. Setelah bersusah payah merencanakannya diam-diam, setelah menanti dengan begitu berdebar, setelah beradu mulut selama sejam, setelah mengemasi barang-barang…

"Sehun," tatapan Kai melembut saat dia menoleh. "Tidak akan seburuk itu."

"Kau sudah _berjanji_ padaku kau akan berlibur! Kau bilang kita akan melewatkan saat-saat bahagia bersama keluarga."

"Kita akan melewatkan saat-saat bahagia bersama keluarga."

Aku mencibir sinis. "Oh ya, tentu saja. Bersama semua teman bisnismu, bersama klien-klien menyebalkan, berkumpul bersama kita seperti… seperti belatung!"

"Mereka tak akan berkumpul bersama kita," ujar Kai tenang. "Sehun—" dia meraih tanganku yang langsung kutepis secepat kilat.

"Sejujurnya, menurutku tak ada gunanya aku ikut kalau kau hanya mau bekerja," ujarku murung. "Lebih baik…" aku membuka pintu mobil. "Lebih baik aku pulang saja."

Kubanting pintu mobil keras-keras dan mulai melangkah di sepanjang jalan dengan sepatu hak tinggi yang berbunyi klik-klak-klik-klak diatas trotoar. Aku sudah hampir tiba di gerbang komplek sewaktu mendengar suara Kai berteriak keras, "Sehun! Tunggu sebentar!"

Aku berhenti dan pelan-pelan berbalik, kulihat dia berdiri di sisi mobil sambil memencet nomor pada ponselnya.

"Apa yang kaulakukan?" tanyaku curiga.

"Aku sedang menelpon klien-klienku yang menyebalkan untuk membatalkan rencana," balas Kai.

Aku bersedekap dan menyipitkan mata kearahnya.

"Halo," tukas Kai. "Jackson, batalkan saja penerbangan klien-klien kita yang menyebalkan karena istriku melarang aku ikut rapat. Tidak apa-apa. Ini kan cuma bisnis tidak penting. Hanya kontrak biasa yang sudah lama sekali kuingin—"

"Oh… hentikan!" seruku marah. "Hentikan! Adakan saja meeting tolol itu!"

"Kau yakin?" ujar Kai sambil menutup ponselnya. "Betul-betul yakin?"

"Yakin," jawabku sambil mengangkat bahu sedih. "Kalau memang _begitu_ penting…"

"Memang penting," Kai menatapku sungguh-sungguh. "Percayalah, kalau tidak, aku tak akan repot-repot mengundang mereka semua kesana."

Aku menghentak-hentakkan kaki berjalan kembali ke mobil selagi Kai menyimpan ponselnya.

"Terima kasih atas pengertiannya, sayang." dia mengecup keningku ketika aku memasang sabuk pengaman. "Aku bersungguh-sungguh terima kasih." dia menyentuh pipiku lembut, lalu meraih kunci mobil untuk menyalakan mesin.

Aku menyunggingkan sedikit senyum. "Apa kau tadi betul-betul menelpon bawahanmu?"

"Apa kau tadi betul-betul mau pulang?"

Ini jeleknya punya suami seperti Kai. Kau sama sekali tak bisa mengelabui dia.

Mobil melaju di jalan sekitar satu jam lamanya, berhenti untuk makan di sebuah restoran keluarga, lalu mengemudi lagi setengah jam menuju ke Incheon. Waktu kami tiba di bandara, perutku mendadak mulas dan mataku bergerak waswas mengamati sekeliling. Jangan sampai Heechul ketahuan sekarang… jangan sampai Kai bertemu dengannya sekarang…

"Mummy?" tarikan kecil di tanganku membuatku sedikit tersentak. "Mummy, kue?" Taeoh mengulurkan kue yang paling besar dan banyak coklatnya. "Mamam kue." saat aku berjongkok, dia langsung memasukkan kue itu ke dalam mulutku.

"Nyam!" aku tertawa ketika remah-remah kue berjatuhan dari daguku. "Mmm…enak."

Taeoh tersenyum riang begitu aku mengeluarkan sapu tangan dan membersihkan pipinya yang cemong-cemong dipenuhi coklat.

"Ayo, ke ruang tunggu." Kai muncul sambil menyerahkan dua tiket pesawat.

"Sudah selesai check in-nya?"

Dia mengangguk singkat, "Sudah. Taeoh, sini sama Daddy." Kai menggendong anak itu dan menyampirkan tas kecil milik Taeoh di pundaknya. Dalam perjalanan menuju ke ruang boarding, diam-diam aku merogoh saku dan mengeluarkan ponselku. Benar saja, sudah ada kabar dari ibu mertua tersayang.

 _ **Aku baru saja tiba di Milan.**_

 _ **Kabari aku jika kalian sudah sampai.**_

 _ **Trims.**_

Yes. Dia sudah tiba disana. Sejauh ini rencanaku berjalan mulus. Aku sengaja menyuruh Heechul terbang duluan supaya dia bisa menyambut kami nanti. Jaga-jaga saja, dengan begini Kai tidak punya alasan untuk kabur dan pulang naik taksi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Aku tahu, aku tahu, aku tidak memberitahu kalian. Maaf.

Sebenarnya _kepingin_ sekali sih. Tapi aku takut kalian akan membocorkannya pada Kai.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Taeoh asik membuka-buka halaman majalah Travel sementara mulutnya sibuk mengoceh "Daddy? Apa ini? Daddy? Apa ini?". Kai yang duduk tepat disampingnya secara sukarela menjelaskan satu-persatu gambar-gambar yang ditunjuk Taeoh. Masalahnya anak itu menunjuk semua gambar di semua halaman, termasuk gambar pendaki gunung berkumis tebal yang sedang tersenyum sambil memegang bendera. Jika dalam satu majalah ada 238 halaman, aku tidak heran mereka belum tidur-tidur daritadi.

Aku tidak bisa santai, oke? Aku tegang sekali! Menunggu saat-saat Kai menoleh dan menginterogasiku dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang dapat memancing perdebatan panas. Tapi aku tidak bisa lari. Aku tidak bisa bersembunyi. Ujung-ujungnya dia juga bakal tau tujuan utama liburan dadakan yang sangat ganjil ini. Sebenarnya sudah dari lama aku kepingin berlibur ke Milan. Mustinya aku bahagia impianku terwujud, tapi aku _sama sekali_ tidak bisa. Jantungku berpacu keras dan perutku melilit saking tegangnya. Dalam waktu 45 menit pesawat akan mendarat dan aku tak mau terus-menerus diselimuti perasaan bersalah. Kai harus tahu. Aku _harus_ memberitahu dia kenyataan yang sebenarnya. Terserah dia mau terima apa tidak. Yang penting aku sudah jujur tanpa membuatnya kecewa lebih dalam.

Nah. Sekarang persoalannya… aku harus mulai dari mana?

"Sayang."

Ini dia… ini dia…

"Perasaan kau masih punya utang 340 juta, dapat duit darimana bisa mentraktirku tiket ke Milan?"

"Mmm…" aku menggigit bibir, lalu meringis. "Coba tebak? Sebenarnya utang 340 juta itu sudah lunas. Seseorang…" aku berdehem gugup. "Salah seorang teman Chanyeol eonni bersedia memborong semuanya. Eh, tidak semuanya juga sih, Baekhyun memborong satu."

Kai menatapku penuh selidik, yang justru malah bikin risih.

Kubalas tatapannya dengan sedikit menantang. "Kenapa? Tidak percaya? Coba saja tanya Chanyeol eonni!" tukasku pede. Aku memang sudah mewanti-wanti Chanyeol eonni sebelumnya, jadi aku tak takut kalau Kai beneran menelpon dia.

"Baik hati sekali dia mau memborong semuanya, memangnya kalian berteman akrab? Apa mantan klienmu?" Tuh kan, interogasi beruntun.

"Kai…" aku memijat keningku, berlagak lelah. "Tidak penting dia siapa, oke? Yang jelas utang kita lunas dan masalah selesai. Uangnya sudah kutransfer tadi ke rekeningmu. Sudah kan? Masalah beres."

Kai mengusap-usap dagunya. "Jadi, kau memotong uang yang kau transfer untuk membeli tiket atau apa? Karena seingatku satu tiket ke Milan itu harganya sekitar tujuh ratusan. Kalau kau memotongnya dari jumlah uang yang kau transfer, berarti totalnya bukan 340 lagi." tukas Kai seperti detektif yang hendak menelanjangi tersangka. "Bukannya mau main itung-itungan atau apa, aku sungguh-sungguh tidak paham. Bisa diterangkan lebih lengkap?"

Ya ampun. Belum menyerah juga. "Hmm… ya." jawabku terbata-bata. "Tapi…" aku menundukkan kepala, melipat-lipat brosur panduan penyelamatan diri menjadi bentuk segitiga. "Itu… y-ya, aku memotongnya dari—"

"Sehun, ada apa?" mata hitam Kai berkilat lebih tajam dan aku buru-buru buang muka. "Apa tiketnya benar-benar dari kocek kita berdua? Jujur."

"Eh… tentu saja itu dari kocek…mu, nanti kuganti kok." aku melipat brosur lain menjadi bentuk segiempat.

"Sayang, bukan masalah gantinya, aku tidak keberatan, aku cuma kepingin tahu. Karena…"

Aku mendongak, "Karena apa?"

Kai angkat bahu. "Karena… ini aneh. Pertama, kau merencanakan liburan keluarga ke tempat yang jauh tanpa meminta persetujuanku. Kedua, kau tidak kelihatan sengotot dan sesemangat biasanya."

Cepat-cepat aku menyetel muka ke mode sumringah. "Siapa bilang? Asal kau tahu, aku _sangat sangat sangat_ begitu bersemangat. Bahkan, aku tak pernah merasa seantusias ini. Maksudku, ini Milan gitu lho! Tempat dimana kita bisa melihat karya-karya seni bertebaran. Kota yang sangat indah dan… artistik."

Kai menatapku lekat-lekat, "Sehun… aku tahu kita akan tiba di Milan sebentar lagi. Tapi tolonglah, jangan berlaku gila-gilaan nanti."

"Gila-gilaan?" ulangku sedikit tersinggung. "Apa maksudmu?"

Dia mendekatkan wajahnya hingga ujung hidung kami nyaris bersentuhan, "Aku tahu kau pasti mau pergi belanja."

Ugh! Terus terang ya, Kai ini berani sekali. Bagaimana dia bisa tahu aku tidak tertarik melihat-lihat patung bersejarah di museum?

"Aku tidak mau pergi belanja," tandasku angkuh. "Lagipula barang-barang disana bentuknya sama saja dengan di Korea."

"Oh, begitu." Kai sok mengangguk-angguk. "Jadi kau tidak berniat mengunjungi toko desainer apapun?"

Aku memutar bola mata. "Kai, aku ini sudah kenyang melihat barang-barang branded setiap hari. Kaukira aku akan langsung nafsu melihat toko desainer?"

Kai nyengir meledek. "Yakin?"

Menyebalkan! Bukankah kami sudah saling mengucapkan sumpah? Bukankah dia sudah berjanji tak akan meragukan janjiku?

"Kaupikir tujuanku ke Milan cuma untuk belanja?" balasku ketus. Kemudian aku merogoh tasku dan mengeluarkan dompet untuk menunjukkan kesungguhan. Biar tutup mulut dia. "Nih. Ambil ini."

Kai mendengus geli. "Sehun, jangan konyol."

"Ambil!" desakku ngotot. "Toh niatku cuma ingin berkeliling dan berfoto-foto di depan katedral tua."

"Ya sudah." dengan entengnya Kai mengambil dompetku terus dia kantongi.

Dammit. Aku tak menyangka dia benar-benar menyitanya.

Anyway, it doesn't matter. Lagipula aku masih punya simpanan kartu kredit rahasia di dalam tas—yang tentu saja—tidak diketahui oleh Kai.

"Oke," ujarku sambil melipat tangan di dada. "Simpan saja dompetku. Aku tidak perduli."

"Kau pasti bisa selamat hidup di Milan tanpa dompetmu, sayang." tukasnya kalem. "Apalagi masih ada kartu kredit rahasia yang selalu tersimpan di dalam tasmu."

DAMMIT. Lagi-lagi dia tau?! Aaarghhh! Tuan Kim Kai memang selalu tahu segala-galanya! Jangan-jangan dia memata-matai aku sepanjang waktu.

Tanganku merogoh-rogoh kesal kedalam tas. "Ambil saja!" kulempar kartu itu ke pahanya. "Ambil semuanya dariku! Yang jelas tujuanku ke Milan hanya ingin mencari inspirasi dan melihat-lihat artefak lokal."

"Artefak lokal?" Kai mengusap-usap dagu lagi. "Artefak lokal itu maksudnya 'Sepatu Versace'?"

"Bukan." kilahku setelah berpikir agak lama. "Sok tahu."

" _Sweety_ , dengar… kita mungkin akan membeli beberapa souvenir sebelum pulang, tapi aku tidak mau kau belanja berlebihan, oke?" kali ini nadanya melembut. "Garasi di rumah kita sudah tidak muat menampung enam pasang sepatu bot baru."

Ha-ha. Lucu.

"Terus…" Kai memungut kartu kreditku dari pahanya, mengamati benda itu baik-baik, lalu disodorkan ke tanganku. "Ini. Simpan saja. Lumayan tujuh belas ribu untuk ongkos naik kendaraan."

Fuck.

Tidak hanya tahu aku punya kartu kredit rahasia, dia juga tahu isinya tujuh belas ribu?!

"Ini kartu rahasiaku! Seharusnya kau tidak tahu apa-apa soal ini!"

Kai menciumku sekilas, lalu menampilkan seringai lebar yang berarti hinaan di mataku. "Makanya, lain kali jangan simpan surat tagihannya dibawah bantal."

Usai bertingkah sok jago, dia langsung berbalik memunggungiku dan kembali menekuri majalah Travel bersama Taeoh.

Ckckck. Suamiku sayang, dia kira dirinya sepintar itu? Okelah dia berhasil menemukan kartu rahasia dalam tasku. Baru segitu saja bangga! Apa dia tidak tahu kalau sebenarnya aku masih punya ribuan kartu rahasia lain?

Ehm… ralat, bukan ribuan sih. Hanya satu. Dan itupun tempat persembunyiannya sangat _jenius_. Berani sumpah Kai pasti tidak tahu soal yang itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Aku benar-benar kesulitan tidur di pesawat. Pikiranku terus melayang kembali ke kamar megah di Ritz Carlton, Heechul duduk di depan Taeoh, matanya mengamati puzzle, tapi mulutnya diam-diam menggumamkan sesuatu yang tak disangka-sangka. Untuk pertama kalinya aku melihat dia begitu buka-bukaan padaku. Tentang perasaannya, tentang pendapatnya soal Kai dan aku bisa melihat dari caranya menerawang kedepan, aku bisa lihat dia masih punya hati. Dia masih kenal kata 'menyesal' dan dia masih ingin punya keluarga normal. Dikelilingi anak-cucu-cicit, tidak merana sendirian di istana mewahnya. Dibalik tampilan kulit luarnya yang bak Ratu Es, dia hanya seorang manula biasa yang rapuh dan kesepian. Aku menyadari itu.

"Kai dan aku berselisih paham," kepala Heechul tetap tertunduk diatas keeping-keping puzzle.

"Aku tahu," jawabku pendek.

"Ada elemen-elemen dalam karakter Kai yang menurutku…" dia terdiam lagi. "Sulit dimengerti."

" _Mom_ , aku benar-benar tidak bisa membahas ini," ujarku kikuk. "Aku tidak bisa membicarakannya. Ini antara kau dan Kai. Aku bahkan tidak tahu persis apa yang telah terjadi dan apa saja yang kalian bicarakan, kecuali bahwa kau mengatakan sesuatu tentang almarhum suamimu yang membuat Kai tersulut."

Apakah ini perasaanku saja, atau Heechul tadi berjengit sedikit? Tangannya masih sibuk dengan kepingan puzzle, tapi matanya menerawang. "Kai sangat sayang pada… orang itu," tukasnya.

 _Orang itu?_ _Asal tahu saja, itu juga sebutan Kai untukmu!_ Ingin rasanya aku berteriak begitu. Bagaimana mungkin dia menganggap suaminya sendiri sebagai 'orang itu'? Toh pihak yang bersalah disini dia. Bukan Kai. Bukan juga ayahnya. Mereka bahagia-bahagia saja hidup berdua sampai Heechul tiba-tiba kembali lagi setelah mendepak Pria Bule Inggris yang sempat dia ajak kawin lari. Gara-gara melihat kesuksesan Tuan Kim, dengan tak tahu dirinya dia mengemis-ngemis pada ayah Kai untuk dinikahi lagi. Anehnya, setelah pengkhianatan yang dia lakukan, ayah Kai masih mau berbaik hati menerima dia dengan tangan terbuka. Dan setelah semua pengampunan yang diberikan padanya, dia masih saja menjuluki suaminya sendiri sebagai 'orang itu'? Aku tidak mengerti apa yang salah dari wanita ini!

Tentu saja aku tetap bungkam. Duduk sambil menyesap teh, mengamatinya dengan rasa penasaran yang membengkak. Siapa yang tahu apa yang ada di bawah rambut disemprot hairspray itu? Apakah selama ini dia memikirkan pertengkarannya dengan Kai? Apakah akhirnya dia menyadari bahwa dia salah? Apakah akhirnya dia menyadari apa yang telah dilewatkannya?

"Aku hanya tidak habis pikir dengan kelakuan dua orang itu," Heechul mengangkat kepala dengan ekspresi bertanya. "Ayah dan anak sama saja. Pola pikir orang-orang bawah."

"Itukah yang Anda katakan pada Kai?" mau tak mau aku terbawa emosi. "Kalau begitu aku tidak heran dia marah sekali padamu."

"Tidak," kata Heechul, dan sekarang terlihat jelas kedutan di bawah matanya. Pasti area itu yang satu-satunya tak tersentuh jarum Botox. "Bukan itu yang kukatakan. Aku hanya berusaha memahami sikapnya yang anti-konsumerisme itu, dia sangat berlebihan."

"Kai tidak berlebihan." bantahku pedis. Oke, tidak terlalu jujur juga sih. Harus kuakui, Kai memang suka berlebihan dengan sikapnya yang perhitungan itu. Tetapi mendengar itu keluar dari mulut ibunya sendiri, entah kenapa membuatku gemas bukan main. Apa salahnya jadi orang perhitungan? Apa salahnya dia punya anak perhitungan?

"Kai lebih menyayanginya," gumam Heechul pelan. "Sampai dia meninggal dunia, aku tak pernah melihat Kai memajang satupun foto-fotoku di kamarnya. Hanya ada foto ayahnya."

Aku tak bisa menebak wanita ini sedih atau sinis, habis kelihatannya sama saja. Tapi dari matanya yang menerawang, aku tahu dia tampak _agak_ sedih.

"Tentu saja Kai sangat menyayanginya," aku mengangguk-angguk sambil menyesap tehku. "Tentu saja." Sudah jelas kan apa alasannya? Tidak perlu dipertanyakan lagi. Malah, kalau aku jadi Kai, aku akan memajang potret besar gambar wajah ayahku di ruang tamu dan memajang gambar wajah Heechul dalam bentuk pin hanya untuk memberinya sedikit… apresiasi. Setiap minggu aku akan memoles potret besar ayahku secara teratur dan mencolek sedikit pin bergambar Heechul dengan ujung kemoceng.

"Mengapa?"

Mengapa? Dia ini bercanda atau buta? Atau tidak peka? Manusia jenis apa yang sedang kuhadapi saat ini? Baru kali ini aku menghadapi 'misteri' macam Nyonya Kim Heechul.

"Apa maksudnya 'mengapa'?" tanyaku frustasi. "Bagaimana Anda bisa bertanya 'mengapa'? Dia itu kan _ayahnya_! Suami Anda sendiri! Orangtua Kai juga. Kalian sudah hidup bersama selama bertahun-tahun, sedangkan aku…" aku mengendikkan bahu. "Aku baru hadir tiga tahun di hidup Kai. Seharusnya _Anda_ -lah yang punya jawabannya."

Ayah Kai tahu betul cara menjalankan tugasnya sebagai orangtua. Sedangkan Heechul tidak tahu menjadi orangtua itu seperti apa. Kalau dia mengerti, dia pasti tidak akan tega meninggalkan Kai dan ayahnya saat sang anak masih kecil. Kalau dia mengerti, dia tidak akan membuang muka ketika Kai datang ke London pada umur empat belas tahun khusus untuk menemuinya. Aku tidak pernah lupa raut wajah Kai saat dia bercerita bagaimana rasanya kedinginan menunggu di luar gedung apartemen Heechul, ingin sekali bertatap muka dengan sang ibu kandung yang glamor dan tidak pernah dilihatnya, lalu Heechul melangkah keluar dari pintu, penampilannya cantik dan sempurna bak Ratu Inggris. Kai bercerita padaku bahwa Heechul melihatnya di seberang jalan, bahwa dia pasti tahu siapa Kai… tapi malah buang muka dan pura-pura tidak tahu. Hingga akhirnya mereka tidak pernah bertemu lagi sampai Kai dewasa, sampai karier ayahnya sukses besar, dan sampai saat itu pula dia baru memandang Kai dan mantan suaminya sebagai manusia, sebagai suatu 'keluarga'.

Jika kalian berpikir Kai sangat membenci ibunya, kalian salah besar. Justru karena itu Kai selalu berusaha keras, mati-matian bekerja, agar sang ibu mau— _sekali saja_ —menoleh padanya, mengakui kehebatannya, bakatnya dan segala prestasi yang sudah susah payah dia kumpulkan, hanya untuk membuat sang ibu terkesan. Tapi yang diterima Kai tiap hari adalah tekanan demi tekanan yang semakin kuat.

Heechul tidak tahu apa-apa. _Sama sekali_ tidak tahu apa-apa.

Separuh diriku ingin berkata, "Apa kau tahu, Ibu mertuaku sayang? Sudahlah, kau tidak akan pernah mengerti." Tapi separuhnya lagi ingin _berusaha_ membuatnya mengerti.

Aku menarik napas dalam-dalam, menata pikiranku. Seolah-olah aku hendak menjelaskan bahasa asing padanya. "Ayah Kai sangat menyayangi anaknya sendiri tanpa pamrih. Dia mencintai Kai untuk semua kelebihan dan kekuranganya. Dan dia tidak menginginkan apapun sebagai imbalan."

Selama aku kenal Kai, Heechul hanya menaruh minat padanya apabila Kai bersedia melakukan sesuatu untuknya atau menggalang dana untuk badan amalnya, atau menciprati dirinya dengan ketenaran. Segala hal selalu demi kepentingannya dan posisinya di mata masyarakat awam.

"Ayah Kai bersedia melakukan apapun untuk Kai." aku menatap mata tanpa ekspresi itu lekat-lekat. "Dan dia tidak pernah mengharapkan imbalan atau hasil. Dia bangga atas kesuksesan anaknya, dia tetap akan menyayangi Kai apapun pekerjaannya. Apapun yang dicapainya. Kai adalah putra semata wayangnya dan dia sangat mencintai Kai apa adanya. Jika Anda bertanya padaku 'mengapa', itulah _jawaban_ yang bisa kuberikan."

Leherku tercekat. Walaupun aku sendiri belum pernah ketemu dengan ayah kandung Kai, tapi mendengar cerita kepergian ayahnya mau tak mau berhasil memengaruhiku juga. Jika ayah Kai masih hidup saat ini, dia pasti bakal jadi ayah mertua yang sangat asik.

Wah, gawat. Mataku basah. Sapu tangan… mana sapu tangan…

"Apa aku belum terlambat?"

Hah?

Melawan kehendak hati, aku mendongak menatapnya. Heechul masih duduk tegak lurus disana, wajahnya pucat tanpa ekspresi seperti biasa. Aku tidak yakin apakah dia benar-benar meresapi omonganku tadi.

Setelah terdiam lama sekali, wanita itu akhirnya buka mulut lagi. "Apa masih ada kesempatan untukku?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Aku sudah menjelaskan semuanya pada Kai. Mulai dari pertemuan rahasia kami di Hotel sampai perbincangan-perbincangan yang terjadi. Kai memang tidak membentak aku atau mengatakan betapa bodohnya aku dan segala macam hal-hal nyolot yang bikin kuping panas, tapi tetap saja dia merasa kecewa selama ini aku menyembunyikan rahasia sebesar itu darinya. Kami memang sempat terlibat adu mulut panas lagi sesuai dugaanku. Apalagi saat aku bilang "Ayolah, sayang. Biar bagaimanapun dia kan tetap nenek Taeoh, kita tidak mungkin menyingkirkan dia sama sekali dari hidup kita" yang malah ditanggapi sinis oleh Kai dengan jawaban "Ya, bisa saja". Tapi aku sadar betul akulah pihak penengah disini, akulah yang berpikir dengan logika, akulah yang harus sabar, jadi aku harus bertindak lebih dewasa. Anggap saja ini sama dengan melerai anak umur lima tahun yang sedang berkelahi di taman. Bedanya, anak umur lima tahun bisa disogok dengan lollipop bundar, sedangkan permasalahan Kai dan Ibunya tidak mungkin beres hanya dengan dua lollipop bundar. Mereka harus bicara, mereka harus bertatap muka, dan mereka _harus_ bertemu.

Sepanjang jalan menyusuri terminal kedatangan, aku menggandeng Taeoh sambil mengelus lembut punggung Kai, berusaha membuatnya tenang. Pelan-pelan aku bilang padanya "Ibumu hanya ingin kesempatan. Dia tulus mengharapkan anaknya bisa memberi dia kesempatan kedua. Usianya mungkin tidak akan lama lagi, Kai. Siapa yang tahu? Bagaimana kalau dia keburu 'pergi' sebelum sempat berbaikan denganmu?", trik yang selalu diajarkan Mama: _pakailah kalimat-kalimat yang ada hubungannya prediksi kematian untuk menggugah hati seseorang_. Lalu Taeoh mulai rewel karena haus dan ingin minum susu, terpaksa aku mencari bangku untuk membongkar tas ransel yang sudah digembok demi mengeluarkan alat-alat perkakas pembuat susu. Tapi Kai mendadak berubah jadi patung dungu, dia hanya duduk dan bengong, tidak responsif sama sekali. Malah dia ikut-ikutan rewel ingin minum kopi. Aku begitu frustasi sampai-sampai rasanya seperti sedang mengasuh dua bocah berusia dua tahun.

Setelah duduk di kedai kopi sebentar, aku memtuskan sudah saatnya kami menghadapi kenyataan. Kenyataan yang sedang menunggu di pintu depan. Menunggu kedatangan kami dengan wajah kakunya. Kai tidak akan lari. Aku yakin dia juga sudah siap untuk menemui 'kenyataan'.

Dan inilah dia… Sang Kenyataan. Berdiri disana, memakai setelan warna krim dengan kancing-kancing hitam besar, menggenggam dompet clutch warna hitam yang serasi, dan menatap kami dari balik pagar pembatas besi. Sorot matanya tetap penuh misteri seperti biasa. Hanya saja kali ini ada yang berbeda dari penampilan Heechul, aku tak yakin itu apa… tapi… kalau mataku tidak salah lihat, riasan makeup-nya tidak semenor kemarin.

 _Oh my god._ Bukankah ini kemajuan yang bagus?

"Ladeeee!" Taeoh langsung menghambur kearah neneknya dengan gembira, sementara Heechul membungkuk sedikit untuk menggendongnya.

Wajah Kai masih sekeras batu karang, tapi aku memperhatikan ada seulas tarikan kecil di bibirnya yang tadi tak terlihat.

"Puzzle?" Taeoh menarik-narik lengan baju Heechul penuh harap. "Puzzle?"

"Ini, Taeoh." Heechul meraih kedalam tas kecil yang dia genggam dan mengeluarkan potongan-potongan puzzle, lalu memberikannya pada Taeoh. Kemudian dia menatap kami berdua lurus-lurus. "Kalian sudah makan di pesawat?"

"Belum," jawabku mewakili Kai yang bisu.

"Kalau begitu…" dia menunduk, lalu berdehem sebentar. "Kalau begitu… terserah kalian mau makan dimana. Aku ikut saja."

Dengan terperangah, aku memusatkan pandangan pada Heechul. Dia berdiri di sana, menggendong Taeoh diantara kedua tangannya, rambutnya sedikit terhembus angin, tampak pucat, tua, dan berbayang-bayang. Juga sangat… rendah hati.

Ini mungkin yang paling mengagetkan. Nyonya Kim Heechul, wanita paling agung dan paling sombong di dunia, sekali ini tidak memerintah kami, menyuruh-nyuruh kami, atau menguliahi Kai soal perbedaan batas-batas antara kaum jetset dengan rakyat jelata. Dia bilang "terserah kalian". Dan sekarang dengan kecil hati dia bersedia menunggu jawaban.

Ketika menoleh, aku juga melihat Kai sama terperangahnya melihat perubahan Heechul. Meski di detik berikutnya dia cepat menguasai diri.

"Kita cari penginapan dulu, nanti baru cari makan," tukas Kai tetap bermuka datar. Tidak masalah. Yang penting dia sudah agak luluh melihat kesungguhan ibunya. Malah, jujur saja ini agak diluar ekspektasiku. Tadinya aku mengira mereka akan saling cakar-cakaran atau apa, ternyata Kai dengan dewasanya membiarkan Taeoh berlari ke pelukan Heechul lalu berkata akan mencari taksi untuk ke penginapan dulu. Tapi untungnya Heechul sudah memesankan kami kamar di Hotel Dei Cavalieri. Dia sampai bela-belain bawa sopir plus mobilnya pula! Padahal kami disini hanya beberapa hari.

Kai tidak protes dan menurut saja waktu ibunya menawarkan tumpangan. Meski aura di dalam mobil tetap canggung dan tidak enak. Satu-satunya hiburanku adalah suasana langit malam Milan yang terang benderang. Kalau aku menatap keluar jendela cukup lama, lampu-lampu jalanan menjadi kabur seperti kaleidoskop. Seperti sedang berada di taman ria.

Coba tebak, kami baru saja melewati alun-alun Piaza Dumo! Piaza Dumo yang legendaris dan selalu jadi destinasi awal para turis. Dari sini aku bisa melihat Milan Cathedral berdiri kokoh, begitu memikat mata. Kai bilang kalau mau keliling-keliling besok saja, setelah dia selesai meeting, karena malam ini kami semua butuh istirahat. Harus kuakui dia benar juga, kami semua capek, apalagi Taeoh yang biasanya rewel kini duduk merosot di pangkuan Kai, dot susu menempel di mulutnya, dalam lima detik lagi dia akan terbang ke negeri dongeng. Heechul menyarankan kami untuk memesan makanan lewat layanan kamar, dengan acuh Kai bilang lebih suka makan di kedai pinggir jalan karena harganya berkali-kali lipat lebih murah. Kukira Heechul akan meradang lalu mengusir kami dari mobilnya, ternyata dia menyuruh si sopir berhenti di depan restoran keluarga "Galleria", yang menghidangkan pizza, spaghetti, pasta, roti panggang, dan menu-menu Italia rumahan.

"Kita bisa makan disini." ujar Heechul kaku.

"Ide bagus!" seruku terdengar seriang mungkin, dan mendorong pintu restoran hingga terbuka. Kai mengekor dibelakang sambil menggendong Taeoh. Dot susunya terlepas dari mulut dan nyaris terjun ke aspal kalau tidak keburu ditangkap Raehwa, sopir pribadi Heechul.

"Thanks," tukasku tersenyum ramah, dan dia membalasnya dengan anggukan sopan. "Eh iya, apa kau lapar? Ayo sini makan sama kami."

Pria berkacamata itu agak kaget ditawari gabung, lalu melirik Heechul dengan takut-takut. Waktu menoleh, aku melihat sorot mata Heechul galak sekali, berdiri di pintu, dan menakuti para pejalan kaki. Ya ampun. Dia malah membuat turis-turis kehilangan selera makan.

"Silahkan, Nyonya saja. Tadi saya sudah makan roti." tolak Raehwa sopan.

Aku ingin mengatakan hal lain untuk memaksa Raehwa masuk, tapi aku takut dilempari sesuatu oleh wanita galak di pintu, jadi aku terpaksa meninggalkan dia sendirian di luar.

Kami duduk di meja kayu dan seorang pelayan memberikan buku menu pada kami masing-masing, lalu suasana berubah sehening kuburan lagi.

Bahkan setelah kami selesai menghabiskan Pasta pepperoni, Spaghetti, dan Macaroni Cheese di meja, setelah Kai tambah Frapelatte gelas kedua, dan setelah Taeoh minta diantara ke kamar kecil tiga kali, Heechul masih saja diam seperti patung es. Ini makan malam keluarga paling buruk dalam hidupku. Malapetaka! Kumpul bareng narapidana di penjara tak mungkin seburuk ini. Aku menempuh segala upaya untuk memulai pembicaraan, bergurau serta melucu, tapi Kai malah sibuk menerima telpon, dan ngeloyor pergi entah kemana, yang paling parah Heechul juga tetap seperti… patung es. Tidak ada yang berubah.

Ya Tuhan. Sampai kapan sih kami diam-diaman begini?!

Kulayangkan tatapan tegas ke ibu mertuaku. "Mom, jika kau ingin hubungan kalian membaik, minta maaflah padanya, katakan apa saja, puji dia, bilang dia hebat dan sebagainya, pokoknya apa saja deh, demi Tuhan! Dia anakmu sendiri kan? Sesulit itu kah?"

Heechul menghela napas. "Kau tidak mengerti, ini tidak sesimpel itu."

"Ya, tentu saja ini sesimpel itu." jawabku meyakinkan dia. "Hanya ada satu kuncinya: _kejujuran_. Nah, itu Kai datang." aku tersenyum biasa waktu Kai duduk kembali di dekatku. "What's up, honey? It's everything alright?"

Kai mengantongi ponsel, "Tidak selancar itu. Sudah semua kan?" dia menatap aku dan Taeoh namun masih menghindari kontak mata dengan Heechul. "Kalau begitu ayo kita ke Hotel."

"Eh, Kai, tunggu sebentar." aku menahan tangannya waktu dia bangkit dari kursi. "Duduk dulu sini. Ibumu mau bicara."

Kai menatap Heechul dengan pandangan kosong. "Oh," lalu angkat bahu sekilas. "Oke."

Cuma 'oke'? Tak bisakah dia bersikap lunak sedikit dengan ibunya? Ingin sekali aku melayangkan tempat sendok ini ke kepala Kai.

Aku melirik ke Heechul, memberinya kode mata untuk segera bicara.

"Kai, aku merasa…" Heechul berhenti sebentar. "Aku merasa… mungkin selama ini aku tidak… mungkin aku tidak selalu memperhatikan…" dia cepat-cepat meraih serbet untuk menyeka keringat fiktif di dahinya. Tangannya gemetar. Ada apa? Apa dia gugup? Aku menyadari dengan terkejut. Dia pasti gugup. Kejadian langka! Baru kali ini aku melihat Ratu Es sekaliber Kim Heechul segugup itu. Ternyata dia bisa salah tingkah juga ya.

Heechul kembali fokus menatap Kai setelah tarik napas panjang-panjang. "Kai, yang ingin kukatakan adalah… aku sangat… sangat bangga padamu. Sebagai seorang ibu, aku merasa bersalah… karena aku telah… intinya, aku ingin minta maaf."

Ya ampun. Ya ampun, kurasa aku bakal menangis.

"Begitu," sahut Kai pendek.

"Dan aku…" Heechul bersuara lagi. "Aku selalu… dan akan selalu…" dia berdehem. Lalu terdiam, napasnya tidak teratur. "Yang ingin kukatakan adalah… seperti yang aku yakin… dan kita semua yakini…" dia terdiam lagi, dan menyeka wajahnya yang berkeringat. "Maksudnya adalah… adalah…"

"Oh! Katakan saja, pada putramu bahwa kau menyayangi dia, Mom. Jujur saja untuk sekali dalam hidupmu! _Please?_ " seruku gemas dan frustasi. Kalau dia gagap begitu bisa-bisa kami semua akan tidur di restoran ini.

"Aku… aku menyayangimu, Kai." lanjut Heechul dengan suara tercekik. "Aku menyayangimu…" sejurus kemudian dia mendesah lega sambil mengusap setitik air di matanya, "Ya Tuhan…"

"Aku juga menyayangimu, Ma." tak disangka-sangka Kai langsung menjawab dengan lancar tanpa tersendat-sendat. "Aku juga minta maaf karena bersikap kasar kemarin-kemarin."

"Tidak. Akulah yang minta maaf karena terlalu menekanmu. Sebagai seorang ibu, aku hanya ingin membantu, walaupun aku sadar caranya…kurang baik…" dia menghela napas. "Kai, aku sangat bangga. Sangat, sangat bangga padamu. Maaf sudah bersikap keras. Kalau kalian semua tidak keberatan, mari kita pulang."

Hah? Begitu saja? Tidak ada high five, pelukan mesra, ayo-kita-bersenang-senang-lagi?

"Ma… tunggu." Kai langsung bereaksi begitu tahu Heechul sudah siap-siap kabur ke mobil, dia ikut berdiri lalu mengulurkan kedua tangannya. Tapi Heechul hanya mematung bodoh dan sepetinya tidak paham apa yang sedang dilakukan Kai. Jadi pria itu beringsut lebih dekat dan langsung melingkarkan lengannya ragu-ragu di tubuh sang ibu.

Aku tidak percaya ini terjadi. Kai berpelukan dengan ibunya! Setelah sekian tahun hidup dalam perang dingin, setelah semua yang telah mereka lalui. Diam-diam aku memotret mereka terus kukirim ke Yixing lewat instagram. Kai tidak akan tahu, dia tidak punya akun instagram.

"Terima kasih," tukas Kai dengan senyum lembut. "Terima kasih untuk segalanya, Ma."

Heechul menjauh, kelihatan sangat shock dan kaku dari biasanya. Dia mengangguk singkat padaku dan Kai, lalu buru-buru menyelinap keluar dari pintu. Aku yakin setelah ini dia akan menghabiskan selusin kotak tisu di kamar suite mewahnya.

Kupikir bakal sesulit apa. Ternyata mudah saja. _Problem solved!_ Akhirnya kita semua bisa tidur nyenyak malam ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ini adalah busana yang patut kukenakan untuk berkeliling di kota Milan yang menakjubkan:

Blus kaftan tunik warna putih yang panjang lengannya tiga perempat

Jins khusus ibu hamil dari 7 for All Mankind

Pakaian dalam rancangan Elle MacPherson

Sepatu bot Alexander Wang

 _Shoulder bag_ mungil warna coklat tua rancangan Fendi

dan scarf Burberry yang kuikat dileher dengan gaya Eropa

Menurutku, aku terlihat sangat keren dan cewek Milan banget. Kurapikan tali bra-ku yang nongol sedikit dan kukibaskan rambutku di depan cermin. Meraih perona pipi dan memulasnya ke wajahku untuk terakhir kali.

"Sayaang, kau sudah siap?" seruku.

"Ya," dia melongok dari kamar mandi, ponsel dijepit dibawah dagu. "Hm. Tunggu sebentar, Jackson." Kai menutup telpon dengan tangan. "Sehun, kau yakin mau jalan-jalan sendiri?"

"Seratus persen yakin," jawabku sambil mengoleskan lip liner warna fuscia lalu membubuhkan lipstick party pink, kurapikan sedikit dengan telunjukku. "Jadi kontrakmu ini tentang apa? Sesuatu yang mendebarkan?"

"Kontrak yang… cukup besar," gumam Kai sesudah diam sebentar. Dia mengacungkan dua dasi di depanku. "Dasi mana yang akan memberiku keberuntungan?"

Aku berpikir sebentar. "Mmm… yang merah."

Kubantu dia memasang dasi itu di lehernya, aku sudah biasa, jadi sudah cekatan. "Ayolah, katakan padaku. Klienmu ini bergerak di bidang apa? Tambang minyak? Gas? Batubara?"

Kai tersenyum penuh rahasia. "Bisa dibilang begitu. Pokoknya ini kontrak yang sudah lama sekali kuinginkan. Nah… kalau kau pergi, apa Taeoh akan dititipkan ke ibuku?" dia sengaja mengubah topik. "Kau tak apa-apa sendirian?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku bisa dengan mudah mencari hiburan sendiri."

Hening sejenak, saat mendongak, aku melihat Kai sedang mengamatiku dengan bimbang. "Mau kupesankan taksi untuk membawamu ke area pertokoan? Ada jejeran toko suvenir tidak jauh dari sini."

Aku menggeleng, "Tidak, Kai. Aku tidak ingin belanja. Aku cuma ingin jalan-jalan selayaknya turis. Kau tahu, kan? Mengepit gulungan peta, membawa teropong, pokoknya hal-hal yang dilakukan turis."

Kai menaikkan alis. "Hal-hal yang dilakukan turis itu seperti?"

"Seperti… memotret patung, melempar uang koin ke kolam, dan… berfoto dengan apa saja."

"Oh, begitu." sebersit senyum bermain di bibir Kai.

"Apa?" tukasku curiga. "Apa maksudnya 'oh begitu'?"

"Tidak ada." Kai menyeringai. "Well, selamat bersenang-senang." dia menunduk sedikit dan mengecup bibirku. "Aku betul-betul menyesal karena harus rapat. Mulai nanti sore sampai seterusnya kita akan menghabiskan saat-saat bahagia bersama keluarga. Aku janji. Pasti kutebus."

"Baiklah. Kupegang janjimu," tukasku sambil menyodok pelan dadanya. "Pastikan kontrak misterius ini memang pantas dilakukan." aku berharap Kai akan tertawa, atau setidaknya tersenyum—tapi dia cuma mengangguk kecil, meraih tas kerja, lalu berjalan ke pintu. Astaga, kadang-kadang dia terlalu serius kalau sudah menyangkut pekerjaannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dari lantai lima, aku naik lift ke lantai enam hanya untuk menitipkan Taeoh di kamar ibu mertuaku, tadinya dia hampir menelpon Raehwa untuk menemaniku, tapi aku menolak dengan mengatakan lebih rileks kalau jalan kaki. Toh kebanyakan turis disini juga begitu. Malah lebih asik, kita bisa lebih meresapi udara kota dan menikmati pemandangan sekitar. Dua belas menit kemudian, aku sudah sampai di meja resepsionis tempat penukaran mata uang asing.

" _Ciao!_ " sapaku tersenyum ramah pada wanita dibalik loket. " _Come sta?_ " kuharap pelafalanku benar, tadi sempat belajar sedikit sama petugas hotel yang membersihkan kamar kami. " _Ich bin…_ " tunggu dulu, "Ich bin" itu bukannya bahasa Jerman? Ah, sudahlah. Hanya karena aku sudah mempelajari dua kosakata, bukan berarti kosakata lainnya bisa meluncur dari mulutku dengan sendirinya kan?

"Saya ingin menukar uang dengan euro, please." ucapku dalam bahasa Inggris. Nah, lebih enak begini.

"Sure." wanita itu tersenyum. "Mata uang mana?"

"South Korea Won," jawabku sambil mengeluarkan sejumlah uang kertas yang baru-baru ini kutarik dari kartu rahasia. "Ini semua tujuh belas ribu won."

Harap-harap cemas aku mengamati wanita itu menghitung uang yang kubawa dengan komputer kecil. Barangkali nilai tukar mata uang korea bernilai besar dan jumlahnya menguntungkan! Aku merasa sangat bergairah. Jadi tidak sabar—

"Sesudah dipotong komisi…" wanita itu menengadah dari komputer. "Sepuluh lima sembilan."

Aku terpaku gembira. "Sepuluh ribu lima puluh sembilan euro?" Wonderful! Aku tak mengira isi kartu rahasiaku ternyata nilainya sebanyak itu di Italia. Siapa sangka? Berarti aku bisa beli sabuk kulit buat Kai, kemeja baru untuk Taeoh, ruffled dress Marie Chantal untuk bayi—

"Bukan, bukan sepuluh ribu lima puluh sembilan euro." dia menggeleng singkat, kemudian menunjukkan hasil hitungannya. "Tapi sepuluh euro lima puluh sembilan sen."

"Apa?" senyum gembiraku pudar tersapu gelombang shock.

"Sepuluh euro lima puluh sembilan sen." ulang wanita itu sabar. "Mau diambil dalam bentuk apa?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Cuma Sepuluh euro?_ Bagaimana uang asli sebanyak itu hanya bernilai Sepuluh euro?! Sama sekali tak masuk akal! Sudah begitu orang tadi acuh tak acuh pula, padahal aku sudah susah payah buang ludah menjelaskan kalau di Korea tujuh belas ribu won itu bisa tambah udon sebanyak lima kali. Tetapi dia bergeming. Bahkan, katanya dia sudah bermurah hati.

Huh. Ya sudahlah. Barangkali seluruh butik di Milan sedang diskon 99,99 persen.

Aku menyusuri jalan sambil dengan cermat mengikuti peta pemberian concierge hotel. Orang itu sangat membantu! Aku tadi menjelaskan bahwa aku ingin meresapi kebudayaan kota Milan, dan dia langsung mengoceh tentang lukisan Leonardo Da Vinci. Jadi dengan sopan aku menambahkan kalau aku lebih tertarik pada seni kontemporer Italia, kali itu dia mulai mengoceh tentang beberapa seniman yang membuat film-film tentang kematian. Jadi aku memperjelas lagi kalau 'seni Italia kontemporer' yang kumaksud adalah ikon-ikon kebudayaan seperti Prada dan Gucci, seketika matanya langsung berbinar mengerti. Dia menandai jalan-jalan di peta sambil memaparkan secata detail pusat-pusat belanja strategis di Milan, salah satunya adalah Quadrilatero della Moda. Di sepanjang jalan Via Montenapoleone juga katanya banyak berjajar butik-butik para desainer dan rumah mode ternama. Terus dia menandai area lain seperti Via Borgospesso, Via Santo Spirito, Via Manzoni dan Via della Spiga yang juga merupakan kawasan yang dipenuhi oleh butik-butik mewah dari para desainer. Untuk permulaan, aku putuskan mulai dari Quadrilatero dulu.

Hari itu cerah dan angin bertiup sepoi-sepoi. Sinar matahari menantul dari jendela-jendela serta mobil-mobil, dan banyak wisatawan asing berseliweran kesana kemari. Ya Tuhan, Milan keren sekali! Setiap orang yang kutemui memakai kacamata bermerk dan tas bermerk—bahkan kaum prianya! Sejenak aku berpikir untuk membelikan Kai tas tangan dan bukannya sabuk. Aku membayangkan dia pergi ke kantor sambil mengepit tas kecil yang pernah dipakai Christian Ronaldo di ketiaknya…

Tidak cocok. Sabuk saja deh.

Aku berhenti sebentar untuk memandangi peta. Tanda panahnya menunjuk kearah sini, berarti aku sudah hampir dekat dengan tujuan. Katanya concierge tadi, Quadrilatero tidak jauh dari Hotel tempat kami menginap. Tepat saat aku mendongak, seorang wanita lewat sambil membawa kantong belanjaan dari Versace.

Tidak salah lagi! Pasti aku sudah dekat dari lokasi.

Aku berjalan ke depan sedikit dan disana ada wanita lain yang juga menggenggam kantong belanja Versace ditambah enam kantong belanja Armani. Dia berbicara ke temannya lalu meraih kedalam salah satu kantong untuk mengeluarkan toples selai berlabel… Armani?!

Selai Armani? Armani memproduksi selai?

Oh, mungkin di Milan semua kebutuhan rumah tangga diproduksi oleh brand fashion. Barangkali Dolce & Gabbana memproduksi tusuk gigi, dan Prada memproduksi saus tomat.

Ketika aku melangkah lebih kedepan lagi. Betul saja…

Akhirnya, inilah dia… Quadrilatero della Moda.

Sejauh mata memandang. Hanya ada toko, toko, toko dan toko!

Selagi aku berjalan diantara keramaian orang, kepalaku menoleh ke kiri dan ke kanan, nyaris merinding. Terlalu banyak pilihan. Harus kuralat, barang-barang ini tidak ada yang mirip dengan yang ada di Korea. Bahkan, seumur-umur aku baru pertama kali melihat bentuk mantel seperti itu, atau sepatu yang disana itu….

Gosh!

Aku tak mampu bergerak. Mematung di tengah jalan seperti keledai yang dikutuk oleh ibunya dan para arkeolog akan menemukan jasadku bertahun-tahun kemudian, masih mematung disini, sambil menggenggam kartu kredit.

Tiba-tiba pandanganku jatuh pada deretan sabuk dan dompet kulit yang dipajang di jendela butik di dekatku.

Sabuk Kai. Karena itulah tujuanku kesini. Fokus.

Aku bergerak menuju toko itu dan membuka pintunya. Langsung saja bau kulit mahal menyergap hidungku. Toko ini menakjubkan. Lantainya ditutup karpet abu-abu muda kecoklatan dan lemari-lemari pajangannya diterangi sinar lembut. Aku berhenti di samping boneka pajangan yang mengenakan mantel cokelat tua yang terbuat dari kulit dan lapisan satin. Kuelus mantel itu dengan perasaan sayang, memeriksa label harganya, lalu pingsan.

Tentu saja angka nolnya lebih dari satu.

Aku cepat-cepat pergi menjauhi si manekin.

Selagi aku mulai memeriksa deretan sabuk, seorang pria tambun setengah baya keluar dari ruang ganti, mengenakan mantel kasmir hitam. Di mulutnya ada cerutu yang selalu dihisap bos-bos Mafioso di film-film. Disusul kemudian, keluarlah seorang karyawan toko yang mengenakan setelan jas hitam dan kacamata persegi yang sepertinya asisten manajer toko ini.

Karyawan dengan kacamata itu melirikku dan aku sadar betul sorot mataku sedang menangkap pembicaraan mereka.

"Oh, hai!" sapaku cepat. "Aku ingin yang ini, terus kalau bisa minta dibungkus kado." aku menunjuk sabuk yang telah kupilih.

"Silvia akan membantu Anda." dia melambai tak acuh ke arah kasir lalu kembali melayani pelanggan setianya.

Aku menyerahkan sabuk itu pada karyawan toko lainnya bernama Silvia, sementara aku terpana kagum mengamati jari-jari lincah Silvia membungkus sabuk, aku juga separuh mendengarkan pria tambun yang kini mencari diantara deretan tas kerja.

"Tak suka teksturnya…" cetusnya kritis. "Rasanya lain. Ada yang tak beres…"

Pria itu menengadah, melihatku mengamati dia, kemudian mengedipkan mata. "Ini tempat terbaik di dunia untuk barang-barang kulit. Tapi jangan mau dikibuli."

"Tidak akan." aku tersenyum membalasnya. "Ngomong-ngomong, aku suka sekali mantel itu."

"Thank you. Kau sangat baik." Dia mengangguk setuju. "Apa kau aktris? Model?"

Aku dikira artis? "Eh, tidak." gelengku sambil tertawa gugup. "Bukan keduanya."

"Bagaimana Anda membayarnya, _Signorina_?" Silvia menyela percakapan kami.

"Oh. Ini dia." sambil mengulurkan kartu Visa, hatiku dilanda sukacita. Membeli sesuatu buat pendamping hidup kita jauh lebih memuaskan daripada membeli untuk diri sendiri. Ditambah lagi, pembelian ini akan menghabiskan jatah kartu Visa-ku, jadi otomatis aku tak akan membeli apa-apa lagi.

Ketika melirik ke sisi lain toko, jantungku mendadak berhenti berpacu.

Tak mungkin. Itu kan…

Aku yakin sekali tidak salah lihat. Itu benar-benar tas Gadino! Tas simpel nan elegan rancangan Hilde Palladino. Tas kulit buaya putih bertabur 39 butir berlian. Kupikir benda itu sudah habis terjual di seluruh dunia. Ternyata masih ada satu disini.

Ini benar-benar menakjubkan.

Kakiku goyah dan tanganku berkeringat.

 _Aku harus membelinya_ , kata-kata itu melintas di benakku. _Harus!_

"Madam? Signorina? Can you hear me?" suara lain menembus pikiranku dan ketika berkedip, aku mendapati telapak tangan Silvia hanya berjarak beberapa senti dari depan mataku.

"Oh," kataku kikuk. "Maaf." aku buru-buru mencoretkan tanda tangan diatas struk. "Jadi… apakah itu tas Gadino asli?"

"Ya, itu asli." jawab Silvia agak bosan, seakan aku orang keseribu satu yang menanyakan keaslian tas itu.

"Berapa?" mataku berbinar penuh harap. "Berapa harganya?"

"Tiga puluh empat ribu euro."

Fuck. Tiga puluh empat ribu euro. Untuk satu tas.

Tetapi jika aku memiliki tas itu, aku tak akan membutuhkan rok baru lagi. Janji. Sumpah. Seumur-umur… tidak akan pernah! Siapa yang butuh rok baru kalau kita sudah punya tas paling wow di kota ini?

 _Aku tak perduli berapa harganya. Aku harus memiliki tas itu!_

"Aku mau beli yang itu juga." kataku terburu-buru. "Bisa sekalian kau bungkuskan?"

Semua karyawan di toko ini tertawa terbahak-bahak. Hei… apanya yang lucu sih?! Tidak sopan. Turis diketawain!

"Anda tidak bisa langsung membelinya," tukas Silvia menggeleng iba. "Ada daftar tunggu untuk tas itu."

Daftar tunggu. Aku lupa soal daftar tunggu. Tentu saja ada daftar untuk tas sebeken itu. Dasar aku idiot.

"Apa Anda ingin bergabung dalam daftar?" tanyanya sambil menahan kartu Visa-ku kembali.

Oke. Coba berpikir sehat. Kunjungan kami kesini hanya tiga hari. Aku kan tidak mungkin masuk daftar tunggu di Milan. Maksudku, pertama-tama, bagaimana nanti aku mengambilnya? Bagaimana jika mereka baru mengabariku tiga bulan kemudian? Apa aku harus kembali ke Milan cuma untuk mengambil tas kemudian pulang? Atau—

"Ya," kudengar suaraku menjawab sebelum sempat kusaring baik-baik. "Yes, please."

Selagi aku menulis alamat, jantungku berdebar keras. Aku masuk daftar tunggu. Aku masuk daftar tunggu tas Gadino! Di Milan!

"Ini." aku mengembalikan formulir yang telah kuisi seakurat dan selengkap mungkin.

"Baik." Silvia menyimpan formulir itu di dalam laci. "Kami akan menelpon Anda kalau ada tas yang tersedia."

"Dan… kira-kira kapan tepatnya?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Tak bisa diramalkan."

Waduh. Aku belingsatan gelisah. "Ada berapa banyak orang yang mendaftar sebelum aku?"

" _Mi scusi,_ _Signorina_. Kami tidak bisa membocorkan informasi itu ke pengunjung awam."

Aku dilanda keputusasaan. Tas itu ada di sana. Hanya berjarak beberapa meter dariku… dan aku masih belum bisa memilikinya?

Ya sudah. Toh aku sudah ada dalam daftar mereka. Tak ada lagi yang bisa kulakukan.

Aku meraih kantong belanja berisi sabuk dan pelan-pelan berjalan pergi, berhenti sebentar di dekat tas Gadino, mengamatinya lebih seksama.

Ya Tuhan, tas ini menawan sekali. Tas paling elegan yang pernah kulihat. Selagi mengaguminya, mendadak aku diserang perasaan marah. Bukan salahku kalau aku baru mendaftar sekarang, selama ini aku terkurung di Korea bagaikan seekor katak dalam tempurung!

Tenang… tenang. Yang penting, aku bakal memilikinya nanti. Begitu…

Tiba-tiba suatu ide tercetus di kepalaku.

"Aku ingin tahu," tukasku buru-buru kembali ke meja kasir. "Apakah semua orang di daftar tunggu itu betul-betul ingin membeli tas Gadino?"

"Tentu saja. Mereka kan masuk daftar tunggu," jawab Silvia mengernyit heran seolah aku tolol sekali.

"Memang, tapi barangkali semuanya sudah berubah pikiran? Atau mungkin sudah lupa? Barangkali banyak dari mereka yang cuma iseng-iseng daftar untuk gaya-gayaan?" terangku bersemangat. "Nah, sekarang giliranku! Kau mengerti? Aku bersedia kok langsung membayar tas ini!"

"Kami akan menghubungi masing-masing pelanggan. Dan kami akan menghubungi Anda kalau ada tas yang tersedia," dia tetap keras kepala.

"Kalau begitu biar aku saja yang melakukannya," aku menawarkan bantuan. "Asal kau mau memberi nomor-nomor mereka padaku."

Silvia terdiam sesaat.

"Tidak, terima kasih. Biar kami saja yang menghubungi mereka."

Ck. Dia tidak berubah pikiran. Tak ada lagi yang bisa kulakukan. Aku akan berhenti memikirkannya dan menikmati sisa hariku di Milan. Tepat sekali.

Sekali lagi aku melirik penuh damba pada tas Gadino di pajangan, lalu melangkah keluar toko.

Aku ingin tahu apakah dia sudah mulai menelpon nama-nama di daftar itu.

Tidak. Hentikan. Berjalanlah terus. Aku tak akan terobsesi lagi! Aku bahkan tak mau memikirkannya. Aku akan memusatkan pikiran pada… kebudayaan atau mencari inspirasi untuk dekorasi pernikahan. Betul.

Baru lima langkah aku berjalan, mendadak aku terpaku di tempat.

 _Bagaimana kalau aku meninggalkan nomor yang salah?_

"Hai!" seruku terengah-engah habis berlari. "Aku akan memberimu nomor telpon lain, kalau-kalau nomor yang itu tidak bisa dihubungi." aku mengorek-ngorek tasku dan mengulurkan salah satu kartu nama Kai. "Ini nomor telpon kantor suamiku."

"Baiklah," ujar Silvia malas-malasan.

"Tapi ingat ya… kalau kau bicara dengannya, jangan sebut-sebut tas." aku merendahkan suara sedikit. "Bilang saja, 'Buaya Putih telah tiba'."

"Buaya Putih telah tiba," tiru Silvia sambil menulis dibelakang kartu nama. Sepertinya dia sudah sering menelpon dengan kata sandi.

"Mintalah berbicara langsung dengan suamiku. Kim Kai. Dia atasannya."

Di seberang toko kulihat si pria tambun menengadah dari kumpulan sarung tangan kulit.

"Kim Kai," ulang Silvia. "Baiklah." dia menyimpan kartu nama itu sambil mengangguk.

"Jadi, apa kau tadi sudah menelpon orang-orang dalam daftar?" tanyaku tak sabar.

Silvia memasang wajah datar. "Belum."

"Dan apa kau biasa menelpon tengah malam? Aku tak keberatan—"

"Signorina Kim!" gertak Silvia kesal. "Anda harus menunggu! Saya tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi!"

"Kau yakin sekali," sela suara serak, dan kami berdua menoleh, mendapati pria tambun itu menghampiri kami dari seberang.

Aku ternganga heran. Apa maunya orang ini?

"Maaf?" ujar Silvia angkuh.

Pria itu mengedipkan matanya padaku. "Jangan biarkan mereka mengakalimu, Nak." kemudian dia menoleh pada Silvia. "Daritadi aku mendengarkan percakapan kalian. Kalau mau, kau bisa saja menjual tas itu padanya. Jika kau belum menelpon siapapun, mereka tidak akan tahu tas ini sudah datang. Mereka bahkan tidak tahu tas ini ada…" dia sengaja berhenti sejenak untuk meninggalkan efek dramatis. "Mengapa menunggu orang-orang yang tidak pasti kabarnya kalau disini ada satu yang berniat membeli?"

"Bukan itu masalahnya, _Signore_." Silvia tersenyum masam padanya. "Ada tata cara ketat—"

"Kalian kan punya pertimbangan. Jangan menyangkal. Oy, Roberto!" panggilnya tiba-tiba. Pria berkacamata kotak tadi bergegas datang.

"Signore Graham?" katnya lancar sambil melirikku. "Apakah semuanya beres?"

"Kalau aku menginginkan tas ini untuk temanku, apakah kau mau menjualnya?" Pria itu meniupkan segulung asap lalu menatapku.

Roberto melirik Silvia yang kontan memutar bola matanya. Kulihat Roberto sedang berpikir keras.

"Signore Graham." Dia menoleh pada pria itu sambil tersenyum menawan. "Anda pelanggan yang sangat berharga. Tapi ini persoalannya beda…"

"Mau tidak?"

Ada keheningan yang sangat panjang. "Ya." jawab Roberto setelah berpikir keras sekali lagi.

Oh.. my… telingaku tidak salah dengar kan? Apa dia baru saja bilang 'ya'?

"Silvia," panggil Roberto akhirnya, "Bungkus tas itu untuk Signorina."

Ya ampun. YA AMPUN!

"Dengan senang hati," ujar Silvia sambil melirik benci padaku.

Aku tak percaya ini betul-betul terjadi!

"Tuan, aku… aku tak tahu bagaimana harus berterima kasih," aku tergagap pada pria tua yang tadinya kukira seorang mafia. "Ini tindakan paling baik yang pernah dilakukan orang padaku. Aku sungguh-sungguh berterima kasih atas petolongan Anda."

"With my pleasure," pria itu mengulurkan tangan. "Albert Graham."

"Park Sehun," aku menjabat tangannya. "Ehmm… maksudku, Kim."

"Kau benar-benar berkemauan keras dan pantang menyerah, Nak." dia tersenyum penuh apresiasi. "Aku baru kali ini melihat orang yang begitu ngotot untuk sebuah tas."

"Saya memang sudah kepingin sekali." aku mengakui sambil tertawa. "Sudah lama melihat itu di sebuah majalah dan baru kesampaian sekarang."

Pria itu mengisap cerutunya lagi lalu menghembuskannya pelan-pelan. "Kim Kai ya… berarti kau istrinya?"

"Anda kenal suami saya?" tanyaku tertegun kaget. "Wah, kebetulan sekali!"

"Ya, saya tahu dia. Pria yang sangat berbakat. Memiliki dedikasi tinggi. Aku adalah mitra kerjanya yang sekarang."

Mitra kerjanya yang sekarang? Berarti… dia salah satu klien-klien Amerika yang menyebalkan itu?

Tidak. Kutarik kembali ucapanku, orang Amerika tidak menyebalkan. Malah sangat baik hati dan peduli.

"Wait!" tahanku buru-buru waktu melihat dia siap-siap melangkah keluar. "Tolong biarkan saya membalas kebaikan Anda dengan segelas minuman. Atau… atau makan siang. Atau apapun."

"Unfortunately," dia memperbaiki letak topinya. "I have to go. Nice offer, though."

"But I want to thank you for what you did. I'm so incredibly grateful!" balasku tulus.

Dia berpikir sejenak, lalu tersenyum padaku. "Who knows? Maybe one day you can do a favor for me."

"Anything!" jawabku sumringah dan dia kembali tersenyum ramah.

"Well, Sehun." tukas Albert. "See you later. Enjoy the bag."

Setelah pria itu pergi, wajahku masih berseri-seri dipenuhi kebahagiaan. Aku memiliki tas itu! Aku memilki tas Gadino yang legendaris!

"Totalnya tiga puluh empat ribu euro," terdengar suara si muka masam dari arah belakang.

Oh iya, aku lupa soal tiga puluh empat ribunya.

Disitulah aku baru sadar aku tidak punya dompet dan kantongku kering. Aku bokek berat.

Silvia menaikkan alisnya penuh ancaman, " _I swear to god_ _If you have trouble paying_ —"

"I don't have trouble paying!" potongku ikut kesal. "I just... need a minute."

Silvia melipat tangannya tampak sinis ketika aku merogoh tasku lagi dan mengeluarkan tempat bedak Etude.

"Kau punya palu?" tanyaku. "Atau benda berat lainnya?"

Silvia menatapku seakan-akan aku baru kabur dari rumah sakit jiwa.

"Apa saja boleh…" tiba-tiba aku melihat batu bata pengganjal pintu. Aku menyambar batu bata itu, berjongkok di lantai dan mulai memukuli tempat bedakku secara barbar. Bunyi berdebum yang keras membuat para pengunjung histeris dan lari pontang-panting keluar dari toko karena takut, tidak jadi belanja.

" _Oddio!_ " teriak Silvia.

"Tak apa-apa," kataku dengan napas terengah-engah. "Aku hanya perlu…" DUAKKK!

"Please, stop, signorina…"

"Nah!" seruku bangga saat tempat bedaknya terbelah jadi dua. Dengan penuh kemenangan, aku mengeluarkan MasterCard yang tadinya kutempel di bagian dalam tempat bedak. Ini 'Kartu Gawat Darurat'. Hanya digunakan jika keadaannya benar-benar mendesak. Kai _sama sekali_ tidak tahu tentang kartu ini. Kecuali dia punya mata sinar-X.

Aku dulu mendapat ide menyembunyikan kartu kredit di tempat bedak kosong lalu dilem rapat setelah membaca artikel pintar tentang cara mengatur keuangan. Ide ini betul-betul menarik hatiku. Yang perlu kaulakukan hanya menyimpan kartu kreditmu di tempat yang betul-betul tak bisa diambil semisal… dibekukan di dalam balok es atau dijahit di keliman tas. Jadi kau punya waktu untuk menimbang-nimbang lagi sebelum belanja. Rupanya taktik ini berhasil membuatku jadi bisa menabung sebanyak-banyaknya dalam kartu ini.

"Here it is!" kuacungkan kartu kredit itu dan Silvia memandangiku seolah aku teroris tak waras yang berbahaya. Dengan gemetar dia menggosok kartu di mesinnya. Satu menit kemudian aku menandatangani nota pembelian.

"Silahkan," jawabnya gondok sambil menyerahkan kantong belanja berwarna krem.

Tanganku mencengkram tali tas dengan perasaan bahagia tak terkira.

 _Finally… tas ini resmi milikku!_

Ini adalah salah satu hari paling indah dalam sejarah hidup! Sambil mondar-mandir di Via Montenapoleone, aku serasa melayang di udara. Tas Gadino baruku tersampir anggun di bahu… dan semua orang mengaguminya. Bahkan, mereka bukan hanya mengaguminya… mereka ngiler melihatnya. Seluruh mata tertuju padaku. Aku tiba-tiba jadi selebriti!

Sekitar dua puluh turis wanita menghampiriku dan bertanya dimana aku membeli tas seperti ini. Seorang wanita dengan kacamata hitam yang _pasti_ seorang bintang film Italia menyuruh sopirnya mendatangiku dan menawar tas ini seharga lima puluh ribu euro. Dan, yang paling hebat, aku bolak-balik mendengar orang bergumam, _"La donna con le borse di angelo"_ , yang setelah kurenungkan artinya "Wanita dengan tas bercahaya seperti malaikat"! Ya, pasti begitu! Itulah nama julukanku di Italia.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Saat tiba di kamar hotel sore itu, aku mengintip sedikit di kamar dan kulihat sudah ada Kai duduk di meja kerja, tampak serius memelototi layar laptop. Taeoh meloncat-loncat di kasur sambil bernyanyi soundtrack lagu Spongebob Squarepants versi kumur-kumur. Waktu melihat kepalaku nongol sedikit di pintu, Taeoh berhenti meloncat dan berlari menghampiriku.

"Shhh!" aku meletakkan telunjukku di bibir.

"Shhh!" balas Taeoh seketika, jarinya diangkat ke bibir. "Shh, Mummy!" dia tampak serius sekali, aku jadi ingin tertawa.

Saking seriusnya menghayati laptop, Kai tidak sadar aku sudah pulang, aku menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk mengendap-endap ke dapur dan menyurukkan kantong belanja berisi tas Gadino di balik kulkas, tempat yang tak akan diketahui Kai. Taeoh mengikutiku kemana-mana sambil makan roti selai nanas, pipi tembemnya cemong-cemong. Ketika aku mendengar langkah kaki menuju dapur, aku mendesis "Shhh!" padanya, agar semakin seru.

"Shh!" balasnya dengan bibir monyong penuh remah-remah roti.

Begitu Kai masuk, aku refleks terlompat. "Hai! Kau membuatku kaget, Kai." kataku sambil mengelus dada. "Aku baru jalan-jalan tadi… mm… keliling kota. Aku sudah foto-foto juga kok." tukasku nyaris mengeluarkan ponsel sebagai barang bukti.

Kai mengamatiku dengan bingung lalu menghampiri kulkas.

Oh, tidak, tidak! Bisa ketahuan nanti!

"Hei, sayang." aku spontan melingkarkan tangan di pinggangnya, menubruk punggung Kai dari belakang. "Bagaimana kalau kita mandi dulu? Kau sudah tidak sibuk kan? Kita sudah bisa jalan?"

Kai menoleh lewat bahunya. "Tinggal sedikit lagi. Pelukannya bisa ditunda dulu? Aku haus sekali dan belum minum selama empat jam."

Oh, pantas mulutnya agak bau.

"Shhh, Daddy!" kata Taeoh sok serius, jarinya masih di bibir. "Tak-umpet."

Dia pikir itulah yang sedang kami lakukan.

"Nanti ya main petak umpetnya." Kai membuka pintu kulkas dan mengambil botol air mineral. Kayaknya aku harus memindahkan pot yang di dekat TV untuk menutupi sisi belakang kulkas. Semoga saja jiwa kepo Kai tidak kambuh hari ini.

"Terus gimana rapatmu tadi?" tanyaku berusaha mengalihkan perhatiannya.

Wajah Kai berubah sumringah. "Sangat lancar. Uhm, Sehun. Ada kabar gembira yang ingin kusampaikan…" dia menuang air di gelas lalu menenggaknya. Aku bisa melihat jakunnya naik-turun jelas sekali dari jarak sedekat ini. "American Shale Oil sudah berada dalam genggaman," dia tersenyum bangga padaku. "Mereka bersedia menandatangani kontrak kerjasama untuk proyek pembangunan kilang minyak di wilayah lepas laut Florida, selama lima tahun."

"Wow." aku mendesah kagum lalu memeluknya. "Congratz, honey!" Ini hebat! Itu artinya kami semua bisa ikut pindah ke Amerika dan tinggal disana selama lima tahun.

"Dan… aku juga punya kabar gembira untukmu." gumam Kai sambil menciumi pundakku. "Kau sudah bertemu dengan Mr. Graham?"

Graham? Albert Graham? Ups. Jangan bilang dia membocorkan pertemuan kami tadi siang. Kalau begitu sia-sia saja aku menyembunyikan tas di balik kulkas.

"Hmm, ya." jawabku. "Tadi ketemu di… di suatu tempat. Orangnya sangat menyenangkan dan begitu baik."

Kai mengangguk-angguk. "Pantas. Tadi dia juga bilang kau wanita yang penuh ambisi dan pantang menyerah. Kalau boleh tahu apa saja yang kalian lakukan sampai-sampai dia berbaik hati mau menawarimu kerjaan di New York?"

Apa? Aku tidak salah dengar kan? Albert Graham menawariku kerjaan di New York? Kenapa aku baru tahu?! Dia tadi tidak menyebut-nyebut soal kerjaan.

"Kerjaan apa di New York? Dia menawariku apa?"

"Bukan dia, tapi temannya, Preston siapa gitu. Kau pasti tahu, katanya orang itu sudah wara-wiri di dunia Event Organizer selama tiga puluh enam tahun dan paling top di Amerika sana. Mr. Albert bilang klien-klien sahabatnya itu kalau tidak salah artis-artis, anggota keluarga kerajaan, CEO, dan atlit-atlit."

Preston? Preston Bailey? _For-God-Fucking-Sake_ , Preston Bailey?! Tidak salah lagi, yang dibicarakan Kai pasti dia! Bukan tahu lagi, Preston itu panutanku! Semacam inspirasi hidup jika aku sedang berada di jalan buntu dan tak tahu harus bagaimana lagi. Bahkan, aku pernah 'meminjam' beberapa karya desainnya. Hanya beberapa sih. Kalau sedang kepepet saja.

"Aku sempat merasa aneh waktu dia bertanya ini-itu soal kau dan pekerjaanmu, begitu aku bilang istriku seorang PM di perusahaan Event Organizer terkenal di Korea, dia langsung tertarik dan menelpon temannya. Kelihatannya si Preston Preston itu sedang melakukan rekrut besar-besaran terhadap orang-orang bertalenta dari seluruh dunia."

Dan dari seluruh penduduk di Korea Selatan… akulah yang terpilih. Akulah yang dia rekrut! Diantara sekian ratus penduduk, akulah yang dia tawari kerjasama!

"Selamat ya," kali ini giliran Kai yang memelukku. "Aku sangat bangga padamu. Istriku yang cantik dan hebat. Jadi, kau bersedia menerima tawarannya?"

Aku senyam-senyum kegirangan dalam pelukan Kai. "Kau bercanda ya? Hanya orang gila yang menolak kesempatan dari Preston Bailey."

Kai mencium bibirku, "Begitu. Nah sekarang, apa kau sudah siap jalan?" bisiknya.

"Gimana kerjaanmu?"

Kali ini dia mencium keningku. "Cuma mau mengirim e-mail penting ke beberapa orang. Mandi duluan saja, nanti aku menyusul."

"Oke." tapi saat aku berbalik dan ingin melangkah ke kamar, Kai langsung sigap menahan pergelangan tanganku. Aku menoleh dan menatapnya heran. "Ada apa?"

"Tidak jadi."

"Hah?"

"Jalan-jalannya tidak jadi. Besok saja. Malam ini aku mau merayakan keberhasilan kita dengan cara yang spesial." dia menciumi ceruk leherku lalu memutar-mutar tali bra-ku. "Hanya kita berdua saja. _Kau dan aku_."

Kai tersenyum seksi menatap wajahku yang merona. Aku membalas tatapannya, jantungku berdebar diluar batas, darah menderu-deru di telingaku. Dia tiba-tiba menunduk dan menciumiku lebih bernafsu. Mulutnya membuka mulutku, dan tau-tau saja Kai berhasil menyingkirkan blus kaftan, tangannya melingkari punggung dan melepas kaitan bra-ku. Aku geragapan membuka kancing kemejanya. Bibir Kai bermanuver lincah bergerak turun mencapai buah dadaku dan aku terkesiap penuh gairah ketika dia menghisap putingku dan memainkan yang satunya dengan jari.

"Mummy? Daddy?"

Shit. Aku lupa masih ada Taeoh disini.

Kami menoleh serentak dan si kecil Taeoh sedang menonton kami dengan mata melotot penuh tanya.

Ya ampun. Bisa-bisa Taeoh tercemar otaknya. Aku harus menitipkan dia di ibu mertuaku lagi.

"Aku mau keatas dulu," tukasku sambil buru-buru memakai bra-ku kembali.

Kai mengangguk mengerti sambil mengedipkan mata. "Kalau begitu izinkan aku menyiapkan _sesuatu_. Kalian jalan-jalan dulu sebentar beberapa menit."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ketika membuka pintu kamar, musik jazz mengalun pelan dan aku melihat Kai duduk disana, mengenakan mantel kamar sambil membawa gelas sampanye.

" _Well, hello_. Sudah puas jalan-jalan?" dia menghampiriku lalu menciumiku lagi. Irama suaranya jauh lebih lambat, lebih dalam dan lebih malas. Aku tidak pernah melihatnya serileks ini sejak bulan madu kami. Kamar ini juga menakjubkan, dengan lilin-lilin kecil di beberapa sudut, wangi aromaterapi yang menenangkan, dan taburan bunga mawar di atas seprai dan ada juga di lantai. Kai benar-benar telah menyiapkan semuanya. Kami seperti sedang bulan madu lagi untuk kedua kalinya.

Oh Tuhan. Ini lebih ekstrem daripada dugaanku.

"Hai," aku melepaskan diri dari pelukannya, lalu menatap sekeliling dengan terpesona. "Wah, kejutan besar!"

"Benar-benar mengikuti dorongan hati." Kai menyeringai. "Bahkan, ini gara-gara kau," tambahnya sambil menghampiri bar koktail. "Selama ini kau mengatakan kita harus lebih rileks, menikmati waktu kita, bersantai… kau benar. Kuharap kau terkesan melihat ini."

"Ya," jawabku antusias. "Ini indah sekali."

"Nah, mari kita bersantai. Kita punya waktu sepanjang malam." dia memberikan gelas sampanye dan mulai menciumi leherku. "Bagaimana kalau aku menyiapkan bak mandi?"

"Ide bagus! Biar aku saja." segera aku menuju kamar mandi pualam dan menampar kerannya. Oh, wow. Dia bahkan telah menyiapkan peralatan mandi yang ekslusif dari Asprey. Aku tergoda untuk membuka tutup botol minyak mandi dan menghirup aromanya. Hmmmm…

"Asyik ya?" Kai sudah berada di belakangku dan melingkarkan lengannya di tubuhku, kuat dan mantap. "Hanya kita berdua, sepanjang malam. Tidak tergesa-gesa, tidak terburu-buru…"

"Bak mandi sudah siap!" pekikku begitu melihat air hangat sudah memenuhi Jacuzzi. Secepat kilat kulepas atasanku. "Ayo!"

Oke, aku tidak akan menjelaskan secara detail apa yang terjadi sesudahnya. Lagipula, tidak ada banyak detail kok. Kecuali kami hanya kebanyakan 'duduk' dibawah pancuran sambil mengoleskan sabun cair wangi ke tubuh pasangan masing-masing. Untuk mengisi kekosongan obrolan, kami melakukan foreplay sedikit dan Kai memberi kissmark di beberapa titik lemah di tubuhku. Dan semua itu hanya makan waktu selama empat belas menit. Aku tidak ingin sesumbar, tapi kurasa kami bisa mendapat medali Olimpiade untuk "formasi bawah air" atau "gaya bebas serasi".

Setelah kami selesai mandi, aku merasa berbinar-binar hingga tidak membutuhkan perona pipi.

"Kau mau makan?"

Ketika aku menuju ruang duduk sambil dengan cepat mengeringkan tubuh dan rambutku, Kai sudah kembali mengenakan mantel kamarnya, bersantai di sofa.

"Lihat ini," Kai memberi isyarat ke arah meja. "Fashion cake!"

 _Fashion cake?_

Dengan rasa penasaran, aku menghampiri meja untuk melihat lebih jelas—dan mau tak mau aku terkesiap gembira. Piring itu penuh kue mungil berbentuk tas dan sepatu. Lucu dan unik!

"Masing-masing menggambarkan benda fashion yang berbeda." Kai tampak puas sekali mengamati ekspresiku. "Kupikir kau pasti menyukainya. Coba saja." dia mengulurkan kue berbentuk sepatu bot berlapis gula.

Yummmm. Enaknyaaa! Sampai-sampai aku ingin menangis karena terharu. Ini malam paling sempurna…

Oh, ada yang sama bentuknya dengan tas yang sedang kukenakan! Aku harus mencicipinya juga.

"Sampanye?" kini Kai mengisi ulang gelasku.

"Asyik sekali, bukan?" Kai menarikku mendekat kearahnya, dan aku duduk di pangkuan Kai sambil bersandar di bahunya, merasa dibuai suasana santai, merasakan detak jantungnya di kulitku. "Hari yang luar biasa," tambahnya.

"Tidak salah lagi." aku meneguk sampanye. "Menurutku kau harus menerapkan satu hari bebas ponsel dalam seminggu. Pasti akan baik untuk kesehatanmu."

"Saran yang bagus," sahut Kai, tangannya menyusuri bagian dalam betisku lagi. Mengelus bagian kewanitaanku dan aku hampir saja kehilangan kewarasan kalau bukan karena kue-kue ini. "Mungkin kita bisa menginap di hotel setiap minggu. Itu akan baik untuk kesehatanku."

"Tentu!" aku terkikik geli. "Mari bersulang!" ketika kuangkat gelas sampanye, ponselku berdering, dan aku langsung dihinggapi waswas begitu melihat nama 'Mommy Lady Heechul' tertera di layar ponselnya.

"Abaikan saja," ucap Kai santai.

"Tapi ini dari Mom," ujarku cepat. "Barangkali tentang Taeoh. Aku mendadak khawatir. Sebaiknya kuangkat… Halo?"

"Sehun," suara Heechul terdengar agak panik dan gugup. "Taeoh… Taeoh menghilang. Aku sudah mencarinya kemana-mana, padahal baru kutinggal sebentar saja tapi—"

"APA?!" aku melengking tanpa sadar dan Kai ikut terlompat kaget sampai jidatnya terantuk pinggiran kursi.

Taeoh hilang? Dia tidak main-main kan? Rasa takut merambatiku. Oh Tuhan. Apa yang kulakukan disini, minum sampanye dan makan kue? Sementara anakku keluyuran entah kemana.

"Tunggu, kau ada di lantai berapa, Mom? Nanti biar kami kesana."

"Ada apa sih?" tanya Kai, segala keromantisannya lenyap, raut wajahnya berubah khawatir.

"Taeoh hilang," ujarku buru-buru mengobrak-abrik tas, memakai pakaian yang layak, "Dia hilang!"

"HILANG?!" gantian Kai yang memekik.

"Ayo temui ibumu di lantai bawah."

Kai pakai celana sambil misah-misuh tidak rela. Astaga. Jadi dia lebih mementingkan ini daripada anaknya sendiri?

Begitu kami sampai di lantai bawah, aku tidak melihat Heechul disana, sebagai gantinya, aku melihat beberapa karyawan hotel tengah sibuk merangkak-rangkak di bawah meja, membungkuk di depan tempat sampah, mencari dibelakang jam tua, dan menyerukan nama "Taeoh!" ke segala penjuru. Ampun deh. Dia sampai mempekerjakan seisi hotel untuk mencari anak kami.

"Apa kalian sudah menemukan anak saya?" tanyaku terengah-engah menghampiri seorang gadis berambut paling pirang.

Dia menggeleng. "Belum. Kami sedang berusaha. Anda orangtuanya?"

"Ya, kami orangtuanya. Perkenalkan, saya…"

"Kim Kai," Kai mendahuluiku menyalami si gadis pirang. Kupelototi dia. Dasar ganjen! Tidak bisa lihat yang bening sedikit.

"Oiiii, anak kecil!" kami semua tersentak dan kompak menoleh kearah sumber suara. Di depan sana, aku melihat sosok manusia kerdil berlari melintasi halaman Hotel yang luas menuju ke parkiran mobil.

Aku terkesiap. Sialan. Taeoh memanjat naik ke mobil orang.

"Taeoh!" aku langsung melesat keluar dari lobi Hotel sambil menarik tangan Kai. "Itu Taeoh!"

"Ngeeeng!" pekiknya kesenangan, tangannya memutar-mutar setir sembarangan. "Ngeng-ngengkuuuu!"

"Maaf," aku melempar senyum bersalah pada si pemilik mobil lalu cepat-cepat menurunkan Taeoh. "Taeoh, ayo turun! Apa yang kau—" mataku kontan terbelalak begitu menyadari kekacauan dalam mobil. Roda kemudinya berlumuran selai nanas dan remah-remah roti menghiasi bangku, jendela, dan gagang persneling.

"Taeoh!" tegurku marah, tapi dengan suara pelan. "Anak nakal! Apa yang telah kaulakukan?" pikiran buruk tiba-tiba menghantamku. "Dimana rotimu? Kaupakan rotimu? Dimana—" pandanganku tertumbuk pada _tape_ di dasbor. Ada roti nanas lengket tersangkut tak wajar di lubangnya.

Oh… sudahlah.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pengemudi mobil boks itu sungguh baik, mengingat dia baru saja mencuci mobilnya tadi pagi, kemudian seorang anak tak dikenal kembali mengotori mobilnya dan menjejalkan roti nanas ke _tape_ -nya. Perlu waktu setengah jam untuk membersihkan mobil itu, meski tetap saja Kai harus menyerahkan uang ganti rugi agar orang itu bisa beli _tape_ baru yang lebih canggih.

"Kai…" aku berlari masuk kamar dengan wajah berseri-seri. "Coba tebak? Aku sudah menghubungi nomor kontak asisten Preston, dia bilang akan mengatur pertemuan di Korea dalam waktu empat hari lagi! Aku juga sudah menghubungi orangtuaku dan kakak-kakakku, mereka semua mensupport aku!"

"Baguslah," jawab Kai yang aneh sekali kurang bersemangat.

Aku duduk di pinggiran ranjang, "Kai. Aku berpikir akan memberi nama Amerika untuk Taeoh. Bagaimana kalau Asher? Apa kau setuju? Keren kan? Baru terpikirkan tadi lho!"

Kai hanya angkat bahu sedikit, "Bagus juga."

Kenapa lagi sih dia?

"Ada apa?" tanyaku beringsut mendekat. "Apa kau sakit? Kepalamu pusing?" kutempelkan tanganku di dahinya, yang mengejutkan Kai malah menepisnya pelan. Mood Kai jungkir balik secepat roller coaster. Semenit yang lalu kami bermesraaan, sekarang dia tampak seperti wanita tua yang sedang datang bulan.

"Bicara soal Taeoh…." dia menghela napas lalu menatapku lekat-lekat. "Apa yang akan kita lakukan dengan dia? Seharusnya kau prihatin dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi."

"Maksudmu, tentang roti nanas tadi?" kataku kaget. "Ayolah, Kai. Tenang saja. Anak-anak memang begitu—"

"Kau terus-menerus menyangkal kenyataan, Sehun! Sadarlah, dia semakin liar setiap hari. Kurasa kita perlu mengambil tindakan ekstrem. Kau setuju, kan?"

 _Tindakan ekstrem!?_

"Tidak, aku tidak setuju!" tandasku sengit. Ada rasa dingin merambati tulang punggungku. "Kurasa dia tidak membutuhkan 'tindakan ekstrem', apapun artinya itu."

"Well, menurutku perlu." Kai tampak murung dan tidak menatap langsung ke mataku. "Aku akan menelpon beberapa orang."

"Kai, anak kita bukan semacam problem berat." kataku gemetar. "Dan siapa yang akan kau telpon? Kau tak tidak boleh menelpon siapapun! Ibu mertuamu sudah cukup bagus untuk menangani Taeoh. Aku lihat dengan mata kepalaku sendiri. Dia hanya harus lebih sering ditinggal bersama Nenek Lady-nya. Lama-lama dia pasti disiplin."

Kai menggeleng. "Tidak. Ibuku bukan pilihan, Sehun. Aku tak mau terlalu sering menitipkan anak kita di orang-orang. Selama masih ada kita sebagai _orangtua kandung_ nya. Kau kira aku tidak sanggup mendidik anakku sendiri?"

"Tapi kau tidak boleh menelpon siapapun tanpa memberitahuku dulu!"

"Sudah kuduga kau pasti akan melarangku," dia terdengar gusar. "Sehun, salah satu dari kita harus melakukan sesuatu." dia mengeluarkan ponsel lalu mengecek kontaknya, dan detik itu juga aku merasa naik darah.

Aku merebut ponselnya. "Mau telpon siapa? Tidak boleh!"

"Kembalikan!" suaranya meninggi dengan parau dan direbutnya kembali ponsel itu dari genggamanku.

Kutatap dia dengan emosi menggelegak, darah panas menderu-deru di pipiku. Dia menganggap Taeoh bermasalah dan sekarang dia tidak ingin aku—istrinya sendiri—mencampuri urusannya.

"Kai, aku tahu kita ini pasangan! Seharusnya kita tidak saling menyimpan rahasia!"

Kai mendongak dari layar dan tertawa. "Rahasia? Coba lihat dirimu sendiri! Sayangku, aku tidak tahu apakah itu soal belanja, atau utang yang banyak, atau kartu kredit rahasia lebih dari satu, tapi pasti masih ada rahasia lain yang tidak boleh kuketahui, iya kan? Kau juga belum menjelaskan pertemuanmu dengan Albert."

"Sudah kan tadi?" jawabku ketus. "Aku bilang tadi kami bertemu di katedral Milan."

"Oh ya?" Kai menggaruk kepalanya. "Aneh sekali, Albert bilang dari semenjak datang tadi pagi dia belum pernah ke Katedral itu sama sekali."

Sialan.

"Pokoknya tidak ada! Tidak ada rahasia sama sekali."

Ada jeda aneh yang menggelitik, lalu Kai mengangkat bahu. "Baiklah, kalau begitu… kita sama-sama tidak menyembunyikan sesuatu."

"Baik." kuangkat daguku. "Setuju."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Beberapa hal yang terjadi selama kami di Milan:

Kami tidak hanya menikmati keindahan desain interior katedral duomo seperti kebanyakan turis, tapi juga berjalan-jalan di atapnya dan berfoto-foto dengan latar belakang pemandangan kota Milan.

Mengunjungi gereja Santa Maria delle Grazie untuk melihat lukisan Leonardo tanpa perlu memesan tiket dari jauh-jauh hari, karena ternyata Heechul kenal baik dengan salah satu penjaganya dan kami cukup mentraktir dia dan teman-temannya makan siang.

Taeoh nyaris menempelkan 'cap tangan' di mahakarya terkenal milik Leonardo.

Berjalan-jalan di Galleria Vittorio Emanuele II yang mewah tanpa membeli apapun.

Aku berputar mengelilingi lantai keramik di Galleria Vittorio Emanuele II, mengikuti tradisi turun temurun di kota ini yang katanya bisa mendatangkan keberuntungan, setelah berputar aku diam sejenak menunggu keberuntungan yang datang. Namun tak sampai semenit aku menunggu, Taeoh jatuh setelah menabrak kaki seorang turis dan es krimnya tumpah di sepatu mahal orang itu. Aku bersumpah tak akan lagi percaya pada takhayul.

Berjalan-jalan di Via della Spiga tanpa membeli apapun, dan hanya merana memandangi ibu mertuaku keluar masuk butik-butik ternama sambil menenteng kantong-kantong belanjaan. Untunglah dia cukup berbaik hati membelikan sepatu baby boy Gucci untuk Taeoh.

Menonton pertunjukan opera di La Scala. Kami semua kompak tertidur selama pertujukan berlangsung, hanya Heechul yang terjaga dan dia langsung menceramahi kami bertiga yang katanya tidak punya sopan santun dan tidak menunjukkan rasa hormat terhadap budaya lokal.

Berfoto-foto di Menara Pisa

Berfoto-foto di Colosseum

Berfoto-foto bersama Charlie Chaplin palsu

Kai masih tidak tahu soal tas bertabur 39 berlianku yang baru

Di suatu pagi yang cerah, bola plastik milik Taeoh tersangkut di balik kulkas. Kai berhasil menarik keluar bola itu tapi sebagai gantinya dia mendapatkan kejutan lain. Hanya orang bodoh yang tidak tahu apa isi kantong belanja itu. Akhirnya uang belanjaku dipotong selama tujuh bulan berturut-turut sebagai hukuman. Akhirnya terungkaplah cerita pertemuanku yang sebenarnya dengan Mr. Graham.

Aku memberi kado sabuk kulit pada Kai, namun dia tetap tidak mau meringankan hukumanku menjadi tiga bulan (Sial. Tahu begitu sabuknya kukasih ke tukang bersih-bersih hotel saja!)

Aku meminjam sendal Ferragamo milik Heechul dan aku memutuskan sebelah talinya tanpa sengaja

Kami akhirnya membeli sesuatu untuk oleh-oleh, tapi Kai masih melarangku bersentuhan dengan toko apapun, jadi dia yang membeli semua pesanan.

Sepatu titipan Chanyeol eonni ternyata kekecilan dua nomer dan tas tangan titipan Kyungsoo eonni ternyata warnanya broken white, sementara Kai dengan begonya bertanya, "Apa sih bedanya putih biasa dengan broken white? Sama-sama putih kan? Aku tak mengerti jalan pikiran wanita!"

Preston membatalkan kunjungan ke Korea minggu depan karena jadwalnya yang padat, namun dia bersedia menghubungiku langsung lho! Malah dia dengan baik hatinya mau menunggu sampai proses persalinanku selesai dan kesehatanku kembali prima.

Malam harinya, ketika Kai berkata, "Sedang memikirkan apa?" dan aku bilang, "Oh, tidak apa-apa…" sebenarnya aku bohong. sesungguhnya aku sedang memikirkan nama anak kedua kami nanti.

Aku terjaga di pelukannya sampai pagi. Kami bercinta sekitar sembilan puluh lima kali dan rasanya… amazing! (Entah bagaimana gaya jadi tidak penting lagi). Ini bukan hanya soal seks, tapi segalanya. Caranya menyediakan teh untukku ketika aku terbangun. Caranya menciumi perutku sambil berkata, "Apa kabar anak Daddy yang cantik?". Caranya memutar film keluarga di laptop agar kami bisa menghabiskan detik-detik terakhir di Milan tanpa merasa bosan. Dia tahu segala hal bodoh dan memalukan tentang diriku, dan dia tetap mencintaiku.

Syukurlah Taeoh tidak berulah yang aneh-aneh lagi sampai kami tiba dengan selamat di Bandara Incheon.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

— **TBC—**

A/N: maap… (-_-)

Jadinya malah ber-ekstra ekstra ektsra ekstra. Sesuai tebakan salah satu teman reader xD. Mungkin ini ff yang paling gaje. Banyak banget ekstra ekstra ekstra ekstranya. Oh iya yang di chap sblmx saya lupa ngehapus nama Luhan heheh. Dia akan muncul di chap 11. :D bagi yang penasaran silahkan baca aja. Terus ini ff bakal end di chap 12. Udah segitu aja. met baca and thank you^^


	12. Extra Chapter : Brand New Me

**We are MARRIED or NOT?**

 **Main Cast:** GS!Sehun, Kai, Taeoh

 **Support Cast:** GS!Luhan (as Nanny Lu), GS!Yixing, Yunho (Papa/Grandpa Yun), GS!Jaejoong (Mama/Grandma Jae), GS!Baekhyun, Daehyun, GS!Jinyoung, oc, dll

 **Genre :** Romance, AU, OOC, yadong, genderswitch for uke, comedy, family, friendship, dll

 **Length:** Chaptered

 **Bahasa:** Indonesia campur aduk

 **Summary Lengkap:** Kai yang masih kurang begitu setuju soal gagasan "Lady Heechul's Baby Daycare", dengan seenak udelnya memanggil pakar anak ternama ke rumah untuk mengamati tingkah laku Taeoh. Terang saja itu mendapat penolakan keras dari Sehun, mengingat Nanny Lu ini punya program acara TV lebay dan kamp penyiksaan anak di tempat terpencil, _menurut otak lebay Sehun,_ tentunya. Namun siapa sangka justru kedatangan Nanny Lu—yang cuma sekali lewat—berpengaruh begitu besar pada hidupnya?

* * *

 **Brand New Me**

* * *

 **Chapter 11**

Aku membuatkan teh untuk Taeoh dan memutarkan kaset film kartun Peppa Pig. Babi-babi pink jelek yang bentuk kepalanya mirip hairdryer. Tapi Taeoh suka sekali Peppa Pig. Dan biasanya dia tidak mau disuapi kalau belum diputarkan kaset Peppa Pig.

Aku duduk di sofa dekat perapian. Dengan sedih ikut nonton Peppa Pig sambil menyuapi Taeoh. Belakangan ini dia jadi suka sekali minum teh. Yah, lagi-lagi gara-gara siapa kalau bukan berkat Nenek Lady-nya?

Kai baru pulang dari kantor dan masuk ke ruang tengah, selama beberapa detik dia hanya berdiri disana sambil menatapku serius.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku risih.

"Ada sesuatu yang ingin kukatakan," Kai berjongkok disamping kursiku.

"Shhh!" desis Taeoh kesal, lalu menunjuk TV. "Peppa!"

"Penting atau tidak?" tanyaku.

"Shhh! Peppa!"

Kai menarik kursi plastik milik Taeoh dan aku mengamatinya dengan agak cemas. "Ini sangat penting, Sehun." kata Kai terus terang. "Maaf aku telah menyembunyikan sesuatu darimu selama beberapa hari ini. Tapi aku ingin memastikan segalanya dulu sebelum mengatakan apa-apa."

Apa-apaan ini? Tiba-tiba suamiku pulang dengan wajah kusam dan mengaku kalau dia menyembunyikan sesuatu? Hawa dingin yang tidak enak merambat naik ke tulang punggungku.

"Jangan khawatir." jawabku mencoba menjadi seorang istri yang berbesar hati. "Katakan saja."

"Belum lama ini aku menghubungi kontakku, orang yang… biasa menangani anak-anak para selebriti," tukas Kai perlahan.

Siapa? Siapa yang biasa menangani anak-anak selebriti?

"Pernahkah kau mendengar tentang Nanny Lu? Rupanya dia pakar pendidikan anak," Kai mengangkat bahu. "Dia punya acara TV, katanya. Aku sendiri belum pernah nonton sih."

Aku benar-benar jengkel sampai-sampai ingin menamparnya. Jadi dia benar-benar memanggil pakar anak ke rumah kami? Tanpa meminta persetujuanku dulu?!

"Ya pernah," sungutku sebal. "Aku pernah baca bukunya. Ada apa dengan dia?"

"Aku sudah mencari informasi tentang dia dan katanya dia akan mendirikan usaha swasta baru. Semacam…" Kai terlihat bimbang, bolak-balik menghindari mataku. "Kamp manajemen perilaku anak."

Kai pasti bercanda.

"Maksudmu, kau mau mengirim Taeoh ke _kamp pelatihan_?" kata-kata itu nyaris tersangkut di leher. "Tapi… tapi… itu konyol! Dia baru dua tahun! Mana mungkin mereka mau menerima dia?"

"Shhh, Mummy!" Taeoh menempelkan telunjuk ke bibir. Pipinya gembung seperti hamster dan dia nonton Peppa Pig serius sekali. Kalau kondisinya tidak begini, aku pasti bakal tertawa melihatnya.

Kai melonggarkan dasinya, "Sepertinya dalam kasus-kasus khusus, mereka mau menerima anak-anak sedini itu."

"Shh, Daddy!"

Otakku berputar dalam keadaan shock. Tak menyangka suamiku punya pemikiran seperti itu. Dia ingin mengirim anaknya sendiri pergi…

"Apakah…" aku menelan ludah. "Tempatnya semacam asrama?"

Jantungku mencelos memikirkan itu. Kai ingin mengirim Taeoh ke sekolah khusus anak-anak nakal? Tiba-tiba melintas sebuah bayangan menyedihkan di kepalaku. Taeoh mengenakan blazer, kepalanya tertunduk sedih, berjongkok di sudut sambil mengacungkan kertas bertuliskan: **"Saya tidak akan memesan dua puluh gaun lagi dari internet."**

"Tentu saja tidak begitu." Kai tampak kaget. "Itu hanya program untuk anak-anak dengan isu perilaku khusus. Dan ini baru gagasan." Dia menggosok tengkuknya dan masih belum berani menatap mataku. "Aku sudah bicara dengan Nanny Lu ini. Kujelaskan situasinya, dan sepertinya dia sangat mengerti. Dia akan datang untuk mengobservasi Taeoh kalau kita mau, kemudian membuat rekomendasi. Jadi aku sudah membuat janji temu—"

"Janji temu?!" aku melotot tidak percaya. "Kau sudah bicara dengannya?"

"Aku cuma ingin tahu apa saja opsi yang dia miliki," untuk pertama kalinya Kai sanggup membalas pandanganku. "Sehun, aku sendiri juga tidak menyukai ide ini. Tapi kita harus melakukan _sesuatu_."

 _Tidak, tidak harus!_ aku ingin berteriak begitu. _Apalagi mengundang orang tak dikenal ke rumah untuk membawa pergi Taeoh dan mendikte kita apa yang harus kita lakukan!_

Tapi bisa kulihat sorot mata Kai yang dipenuhi ketetapan. Seperti pada bulan madu kami ketika dia memutuskan kami harus naik kereta api ke Tokyo, bukannya naik pesawat.

Keputusannya sudah bulat. Tidak bisa diganggu gugat lagi. Aku bisa membacanya dari sorot mata Kai yang membuatku merinding.

"Tak-umpet!" Taeoh sudah berhenti nonton dan berlari ke tengah ruangan (petak umpet adalah permainan kesukaan Taeoh. Hanya saja, caranya tidak seperti biasa. Aku hanya menghitung sampai tiga dan harus memberitahu Taeoh dimana aku akan bersembunyi. Ketika tiba gilirannya, dia selalu bersembunyi di tempat yang sama, yaitu di tengah-tengah ruangan).

Well, terserah. Dia boleh mempekerjakan semua ahli anak yang dia mau. Tidak ada yang boleh merebut Taeoh dariku. Biar saja Nanny Lu datang dan berbuat sesuka hati. Akan kuusir dia. Lihat saja.

Sejenak kami hanya saling pandang. Napasku memburu dan tanganku masih menggenggam pegangan kursi dengan kuat.

"Temu?" suara Taeoh memecah ketegangan. Dia berdiri di tengah-tengah ruangan sambil menutup matanya dengan kedua tangan (begitulah cara Taeoh bersembunyi).

Kutatap Kai dengan pandangan terluka. "Aku tidak percaya ini. Kau memanggil orang ke rumah tanpa persetujuanku dulu."

"Bagaimana dengan liburan dadakan kita waktu itu? Apa kau pernah meminta persetujuanku?" balas Kai tak mau kalah.

"Itu kan demi kebaikanmu!"

"Ini juga demi kebaikan anak kita!"

"Temu?" suara Taeoh meninggi menjadi lengkingan. "Temu?"

"Ketemu!" Kai dan aku berseru berbarengan sambil memeluknya dari sisi kanan dan kiri. "Bagus sekali, Taeoh!" tambahku ketika dia membuka mata dan menyeringai senang pada kami.

Saat mendongak, aku melihat Kai mengusap kepala Taeoh dengan tatapan kosong yang menerawang jauh. Seperti sedang menimbang-nimbang sesuatu.

"Masih berniat mengirim anakmu pergi?" cibirku sinis sambil melengos ke kamar.

"Hun, _sayang_ , dengar… aku tidak akan—"

"Aku capek sekali," sambarku tanpa repot-repot menoleh. "Tolong mandikan Taeoh ya. Kalau kau masih bersedia melakukannya."

Kai buka mulut hendak membela diri tapi aku terlalu malas melihat wajahnya. Lebih baik tidur dan mengistirahatkan pikiran. Aku butuh tenaga ekstra dan mental yang kuat untuk 'menyambut' kedatangan tamu spesial besok.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Xi Luhan benar-benar hebat sekali. Meskipun aku masih belum sepenuhnya menerima dia di Rumahku, tapi harus kuakui dia sukses membuatku berdecak salut. Dia punya gelar Sarjana Psikolog dari Harvard dan Master dalam bidang perawatan anak, dia juga guru bahasa Mandarin, tenis, flute, gitar, menyanyi, dan… banyak sekali. Saking banyaknya aku lupa. Tapi kayaknya dia juga bisa main Harpa.

Satu hal penting lainnya, sebelum jadi pakar, dulu Luhan adalah pengasuh anak top jebolan _Super Nannies_ —sebuah situs dimana kita menyewa jasa nanny-nanny handal serba bisa yang punya senyum menawan, rambut melambai, perut rata bak Miss Universe dan sanggup merubah anakmu yang paling bobrok menjadi anak paling berprestasi di sekolah. Sayang harga sewanya mahal sekali, Kai pasti tidak bakal setuju.

Tidak apa-apa. Aku juga kurang setuju ada gadis berambut berkilau menari-nari di dapurku dalam balutan jins ketat untuk membuat sushi. Bagaimana kalau dia dan Kai saling tertarik? Bagaimana kalau Kai juga ingin diajari membuat sushi?

Oke, intinya bukan itu. Aku percaya kok Kai tidak bakal main serong dengan seorang _nanny_. Aku yakin dia tahu info soal si Nanny Lu ini lewat istri temannya yang kebetulan punya anak dengan tingkah laku yang sama.

Terus… apa ya… oh iya, acara TV! Nanny Lu ini punya acara TV sendiri sewaktu dia masih menjadi pakar anak ternama di Taiwan sana. Sekarang dia menetap sementara di Korea dan menurut asistennya, dia tidak lagi membuat acara reality show seperti itu lagi disini. Pembualan! Aku tahu mereka tidak bisa buka-bukaan kepada orang awam. Aku punya firasat Nanny Lu telah mengatur semua ini dibelakang. Dia bermaksud memilih keluarga kami untuk dijadikan 'Opening episode' acara TV terbarunya. Darimana aku bisa tahu? Karena aku sudah melakukan riset.

Pertama, aku mencari official site Nanny Lu dan membaca semua halaman (sayangnya belum ada keterangan lengkap mengenai kamp pelatihan itu, cuma segelintir yang ditulis: "Seri baru program manajemen perilaku untuk anak-anak dan dewasa akan segera diluncurkan". Huh, aku tidak heran dia bersikap tertutup).

Kemudian aku membeli semua DVD-nya dan menontonnya berturut-turut. Polanya selalu sama. Ada keluarga dengan anak-anak berlari-larian di halaman, orangtua yang bertengkar, kemudian Nanny Lu muncul entah darimana, mengenakan seragam biru andalan dan raut wajah heroik. Menyaksikan keluarga yang kacau itu dengan seksama, sambil berkata _**"Aku ingin melihat seperti apa keluarga kalian sebenarnya…"**_

Para orangtua itu pada akhirnya selalu bertengkar hebat, lalu menangis di pundak Nanny Lu dan menceritakan sejarah hidup mereka padanya. Setiap minggu dia akan mengeluarkan sekotak tisu dan berkata dengan muram, _**"Kalian punya masalah lain disamping perilaku anak, bukan?"**_ kemudian para orangtua itu akan mengangguk-angguk dan menceritakan kehidupan seks atau tragedi keluarga mereka yang terlalu banyak dibumbui drama, lalu musik sedih mengalun dan pada akhirnya para penonton di studio kompak ikut menangis juga.

Setelah berhasil menggali drama, dia akan membawa pergi anak-anak itu jauh sekali dari orangtua mereka untuk 'dikurung' di kamp pelatihan yang medannya berat seperti Utah atau Arizona (mungkin sengaja dipilih supaya anak-anak kecil itu tidak kabur diam-diam), dan coba tebak? Peringkat acara TV-nya akan semakin melonjak sesudah mereka dipertemukan kembali dengan orangtua mereka sebagai anak alim yang sama sekali berbeda.

Well, hal semacam itu tidak akan pernah terjadi di keluarga ini. Tidak akan!

Jangan harap.

Bel pintu berdering dan tubuhku menegang.

"Ayo, Taeoh." bisikku sambil menggandeng Taeoh menuju pintu depan. "Mari kita usir si pakar anak-anak kejam itu."

Aku membuka pintu—dan berdirilah dia disana, Nanny Lu, sangat cantik dan kelihatan lebih awet muda daripada yang di TV. Rambut merah panjangnya diikat kebelakang dengan jepit kulit penyu yang chic. Datang kemari hanya bermodalkan celana jins, kaos berkerah, serta jaket berbantalan seperti yang dikenakan orang berkuda. Kupikir dia akan datang dengan seragam biru dan topi resmi kayak di TV. Bahkan aku sempat berharap ada suara latar belakang muncul tiba-tiba: _**"Hari ini Nanny Lu dipanggil ke rumah Keluarga Kim…"**_

"Sehun-ssi? Saya Nanny Lu," katanya dengan suara merdu mengalun bak suara Penyihir Baik dari Utara. Pfrrt. Aku tidak semudah itu dikelabui.

"Nanny Lu! Syukurlah! Oh ya ampun! Aku senang sekali bisa bertemu denganmu," ucapku menggebu-gebu berlebihan. "Kami sudah kehabisan akal! Kau harus menolong kami, sekarang juga! Ini gawat darurat!"

"Benarkah?" Nanny Lu terperanjat kaget.

"Ya! Bukankah suamiku sudah menjelaskan betapa putus asanya kami? Ini putra kami yang berusia dua tahun, Taeoh."

"Halo, Taeoh. Apa kabar?" Nanny Lu berjongkok untuk berbicara dengan Taeoh dan aku tak sabar menunggunya berdiri kembali.

"Kau tidak akan percaya masalah rumit apa yang kami hadapi. Ini… benar-benar memalukan! Aku nyaris tak sanggup mengakuinya…" kusetel raut wajahku ke mode sedih yang traumatis. "Coba bayangkan.. dia tidak mau disuruh menyetrika bajunya sendiri! Aku sudah mencoba… suamiku sudah mencoba… semua orang sudah mencoba. Bahkan pilot pesawat pun sudah turun tangan membujuk anakku… tapi… tapi… dia tetap tidak mau disuruh…menyetrika…" kubiarkan suaraku bergetar sedih.

Suasana hening sejenak, selama itu aku tetap menjaga ekspresi ibu-yang-khawatir.

Nanny Lu berdiri dan tampak bingung setengah mati. HaHa, rasakan!

"Sehun-ssi," katanya. "Taeoh masih kecil sekali. Bukan masalah besar kalau anak dua tahun tidak mampu menyetrika bajunya sendiri."

"Oh!" wajahku langsung berbinar gembira. "Ooo, begitu? Well, ya sudah. Bereslah kalau begitu! Kami tidak punya masalah apa-apa lagi dengan dia. Terima kasih banyak, Nanny Lu, kirimkan tagihannya ke suamiku, aku tidak akan menahanmu lebih lama lagi, selamat tinggal!"

Buru-buru kututup pintu sebelum dia sempat menyahut.

Berhasil! Aku menepuk tangan Taeoh dan hendak berjalan ke dapur untuk merayakan kemenangan kami dengan KitKat besar, ketika bel pintu berdering lagi.

Dia belum pergi?

Aku mengintip dari peephole di pintu dan dia masih ada disana rupanya, menunggu dengan sabar di teras depan.

Mau apa lagi sih orang itu? Dia sudah membereskan persoalan keluarga kami. Dia sudah boleh angkat kaki dari rumah ini.

"Sehun-ssi?" suaranya sayup-sayup terdengar dari balik pintu. "Kau masih ada disana?"

Tidak perlu dijawab. Aku tinggal pura-pura mati saja sampai Nanny Lu bosan sendiri dan perg—

"HALOO!" seru Taeoh.

"Shhh!" desisku sambil melotot. "Jangan berisik!"

"Sehun-ssi, suamimu memintaku melakukan pengamatan. Aku tidak bisa melakukannya hanya dalam pertemuan satu menit."

"Taeoh tidak perlu diamati!" balasku dengan intonasi tinggi.

Nanny Lu tidak bereaksi, hanya menunggu dengan senyum sabar khas Penyihir Baik Hati. Memangnya dia tidak ingin libur satu hari?

Sejujurnya, aku merasa agak kalah. Kupikir dia akan pergi. Bagaimana kalau dia melapor pada Kai aku tidak mengizinkan dia masuk dan akhirnya kami malah bertengkar hebat?

Astaga. Mungkin lebih sederhana kalau aku mengizinkan dia masuk, membiarkannya melakukan "pengamatan", lalu mengusirnya secepat kilat.

"Baik," kubuka pintu agak terpaksa. "Masuklah. Tapi putraku tidak punya masalah besar. Dan aku tahu benar apa yang hendak kaulakukan dan apa yang akan kaukatakan."

"Wow." mata Nanny Lu berkilat sebentar. "Wah, kalian sudah siap sekali, bukan?" dia melangkah masuk dan tersenyum lebar pada Taeoh, lalu padaku. "Tidak perlu merasa bimbang atau khawatir. Yang ingin kulakukan hanyalah mengamati kegiatan sehari-hari kalian berdua. Bersikap wajar saja, dan lakukan apa yang biasanya kalian lakukan. Aku ingin melihat siapa keluarga Kim sebenarnya."

Showtime! Dia sudah membuka _perangkap_ pertama.

"Oh… well…" aku mengendikkan bahu lalu berusaha mengukir senyum manis. "Bagaimana kalau mengamati Taeoh bermain Play-Doh? Dia suka sekali bermain Play-Doh. Aku suka memberinya permainan yang konstruktif di pagi hari," jawabku berdusta.

"Bagus sekali," Nanny Lu manggut-manggut. "Dulu aku sering memberian proyek Play-Doh pada Bobby, anak tanggunganku, ketika aku masih berprofesi sebagai pengasuh. Dia begitu berbakat, sering memenangi penghargaan di kompetisi lokal untuk salah satu kreasinya. Kami semua sangat bangga padanya," tukas Nanny Lu sambil tersenyum penuh nostalgia.

"Bagus," aku membalas senyumnya sembari menggandeng Taeoh menuju kamar. "Nah, ini dia…" aku membuka pintu dengan gaya, berharap Nanny Lu bakal terkesan atau apa melihat dekorasi kamar Taeoh, tapi ternyata dia cuma celingukan tidak jelas.

Mengabaikan Nanny Lu, aku menggiring Taeoh masuk, menyuruhnya duduk di karpet dan mulai mengeluarkan satu set lilin-lilin Play-Doh dilengkapi cetakan kue-kue berbentuk binatang.

"Nah ayo kita main, Taeoh." aku meletakkan perlengkapan tepat di hadapannya. "Nanny Lu mau lihat kreasimu. Mummy semalam sudah mengajarimu cara membuat keluarga beruang, kan?"

Taeoh hanya duduk dan memandangi lilin-lilin itu.

Aku tertawa renyah pada Nanny Lu, "Taeoh sering main Play-Doh kok." ucapku meyakinkan dia. "Mungkin hari ini dia agak tidak mood."

"Apa dia juga bermain Lego?" tanya Nanny Lu tampak berminat. "Itu juga salah satu permainan konstruktif buat anak-anak. Dulu aku mulai dengan Bobby pada usia delapan belas bulan. Tapi dia memang anak yang luar biasa. Sangat cerdas dan cepat tanggap."

"Sepertinya dia hebat," kataku sopan.

"Oh, Bobby memang anak yang pintar." Nanny Lu mengangguk-angguk. "Dia masih menghubungiku lewat Skype setiap hari untuk belajar Kalkulus dan berlatih Bahasa Mandarin. Terakhir aku dapat kabar dia mulai aktif ikut latihan atletik. Dia juga pesenam lantai sekarang."

Jika saja dunia ini melegalkan hukuman gantung bagi anak-anak, makhluk yang pertama kali akan kugantung adalah Bobby.

"Well, Taeoh juga sangat cerdas dan cepat tanggap. Anak kami memang tidak bermain Lego. Tapi minggu lalu dia menulis puisinya yang pertama, lho!" dustaku sambil tersenyum luar biasa bangga.

"Dia menulis puisi?" Nanny Lu terperangah takjub. "Dia sudah bisa menulis?!"

"Uhmm… dia mengatakannya padaku dan aku yang menuliskannya di kertas," ralatku setelah diam sejenak.

"Bawakan puisimu, Taeoh!" seru Nanny Lu gembira. "Aku ingin mendengar puisimu."

Taeoh memasukkan lilin Play-Doh ke lubang hidungnya.

Aku meringis. "Dia mungkin sudah tidak ingat lagi," selaku cepat-cepat. "Tapi puisinya sangat indah dan simpel. Judulnya…" aku berdehem. "Mengapa Hujan Harus Jatuh?"

"Wow," sepertinya Nanny Lu kagum setengah mati. "Indah sekali."

"Aku tahu," ucapku mengangguk-angguk penuh semangat. "Kami akan mencantumkannya di Kartu Tahun Baru."

"Ide bagus!" dukung Nanny Lu. "Bobby pernah membuat kartu-kartu Tahun Baru buatan sendiri yang bagus, dia menjualnya untuk amal dan memenangkan penghargaan dari sekolah."

Oke. Aku sudah muak sekali dengan Bobby ini. Kalkulus, mandarin, ekskul atletik, pemain Lego, pemain Play-Doh, pembuat kartu, dan pesenam lantai? Dasar tukang pamer. Dia bisa semua hal sementara anakku hanya duduk dan… memasukkan lilin ke lubang hidung…

"Hebat! Apa sih yang tidak bisa dilakukan Bobby?" ada sindiran tajam dari nada suaraku, tapi aku tidak yakin Luhan menyadari itu.

Nanny Lu menjentik bawah dagu Taeoh. "Dia jelas anak yang sangat pintar. Apakah ada hal lain yang harus kuketahui tentang dia? Dia punya keunikan? Masalah kecil?"

Aku memasang senyum berpikir selama beberapa saat. Aku ingat Kai menyuruhku untuk bersikap jujur dan buka-bukaan pada Nanny Lu. Tapi mana tega aku bilang "Ya, sebenarnya anakku sudah diusir empat kali dari Rumah Santa dan semua orang menganggap dia liar. Bahkan, baru-baru ini aku terlilit utang gara-gara dia". Aku tidak mungkin menjelek-jelekkan anakku sendiri seperti itu! Apalagi setelah mendengar segala hal tentang Bobby.

Lagipula, mengapa aku harus berterus-terang soal kasus Taeoh pada si Nona Sempurna? Kalau nanny ini memang bagus, dia akan mengetahui sifat-sifat 'unik' Taeoh dengan sendirinya lalu mencarikan solusi. Memang untuk itulah gelar sarjananya, iya kan?

"Tidak," jawabku mantab. "Tidak ada masalah. Taeoh anak yang sangat menyenangkan, rajin, penuh perhatian dan kami sangat bangga menjadi orangtuanya."

"Bagus!" Luhan menyeringai, memamerkan senyum Miss Universe atau apalah.

Begitu aku menoleh, Taeoh sudah menghilang dari hadapanku. Sialan. Kemana perginya anak itu? Bagaimana mungkin dua orang dewasa di ruangan ini tidak ada yang menyadari dia telah berpindah tempat? Jadi itukah keahlian anakku? Teleportasi?

"Taeoh?" aku bangkit dari karpet dan berjalan keluar kamar. Menoleh kesana-kemari. "Taeoh! Dimana kau?" aku melangkahkan kaki menuju ke kamarku. Seketika melotot shock mendapati Taeoh sedang mengetuk-ngetuk laptop dengan riang gembira.

Oh, tidak! Jangan _ini_ lagi!

"Taeoh! Apa yang kaulakukan?" aku tertawa dengan nada tinggi. "Itu punya Mummy!" aku bergegas mendekat. Dan ketika mataku terfokus pada layar, darahku langsung membeku.

Taeoh hendak menawar keranjang sampah itu dengan harga milyar…

"Taeoh!" kusambar laptop dari tangannya.

"Mauuuu!" teriak Taeoh marah. "Punyakuuuu!"

"Taeoh sedang apa?" Nanny Lu menghampiriku dengan senyum ingin tahu dan buru-buru kusingkirkan laptop itu dari penglihatannya.

"Ah, bukan apa-apa. Hanya sedang bermain dengan… angka." jawabku berlagak tenang. "Oh iya, gimana kalau kita jalan-jalan menikmati pemandangan saja? Anda tidak keberatan kan, Nanny Lu?" tanyaku, mendadak dapat inspirasi.

Dia mengangguk singkat. "Tidak apa-apa. Silahkan lakukan saja rutinitas kalian."

"Baiklah. Ayo kita siap-siap, sayang." aku mencungkil lilin coklat dari lubang hidung kirinya kemudian menggendong Taeoh kembali ke kamar.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Aku cukup bangga dengan gagasan jalan-jalan menikmati pemandangan. Kegiatan ini termasuk pendidikan yang baik dan gampang dilakukan. Kau hanya perlu berjalan-jalan di sekitar komplek sambil berkata, "Itu pohon! Lihat! Itu awan!" sesekali. Biar si Nanny Lu bosan lalu menyerah kalah. Kemudian dia akan memberi nilai penuh dan berkata tidak dapat menyempurnakan keluarga yang sudah sempurna. Setelah itu Kai akan diam.

Kubimbing Taeoh keluar rumah dan menuju ke jalur trotoar.

"Lihat, Taeoh! Ada kucing!" aku menunjuk kucing belang yang sedang bermalas-malasan di atap rumah Bibi Kyuhyun. "Kita harus melindungi mereka supaya tidak punah," tambahku serius.

"Sehun-ssi, kucing tidak akan punah." timpal Luhan kalem.

Sok tahu sekali dia. "Aku hanya bersikap peduli lingkungan," kulayangkan pelototan galak. Tidakkah dia tahu tentang masalah lingkungan?

Kami berjalan selama beberapa saat dan aku menunjuk beberapa burung yang sedang bersantai di dahan-dahan pohon. Sekarang kami sudah dekat ke area pertokoan di luar komplek perumahan. Jujur, agak susah menahan diri untuk tidak melirik ke kanan dan ke kiri. Pasti banyak barang-barang baru di toko antik itu.

"Toko!" Taeoh menarik-narik tanganku.

"Tidak, kita tidak akan belanja, Taeoh." aku tersenyum tegas padanya. "Kita berjalan-jalan melihat pemandangan, ingat? Melihat alam…"

"Toko! Taksi!" dia berteriak keras sambil mengacungkan tangan dengan percaya diri kearah jalanan. "TAKSI! TAKSIIII!"

Dalam sekejap sudah ada taksi yang berhenti di depan kami.

"Taeoh, kita tidak akan naik taksi!" lalu aku menoleh ke Nanny Lu dengan seringai aneh. "Maaf ya. Aku juga bingung mengapa dia begitu. Ini tidak biasany—"

"Halo, Taeoh anakku!" terdengar suara lantang yang ceria. "Bagaimana kabarmu, pelanggan cilik?"

Shit. Sopir taksi itu ternyata Yoon ahjusi, yang biasa mengantar kami ke COEX mall saat aku ingin pergi berbelanja (tanpa sepengetahuan Kai). Tentu saja Nanny Lu tidak boleh tahu soal ini.

"Kadang-kadang Yoon ahjusi mengantar kami ke… ke… pusat edukasi," aku buru-buru menjelaskan pada Nanny Lu.

"Taksiiiiii!" wajah Taeoh sudah merah padam dan marah. Ya Tuhan. Aku tidak boleh membiarkan dia ngambek di depan Nanny Lu. Mungkin kami bisa naik taksi ke tempat lain.

"Nah," Yoon ahjusi menatapku. "Mau kemana hari ini?"

"Sta-baks," Taeoh mengeja dengan hati-hati sebelum aku sempat menjawab. "Stabaks-toko."

"Seperti biasa?" kata Yoon ahjusi riang. "Oke deh. Ayo naik!"

"Kami tidak akan pergi ke Starbucks, Taeoh!" pekikku gelagapan malu bercampur panik. "Itu… ide gila! Bisakah paman mengantar kami ke pusat edukasi? Yang itu… yang biasanya kami datangi," mataku menatapnya tajam dan penuh permohonan. Berharap dia tidak akan berkata: "Kau ngomong apa sih?"

"Muffin?" Taeoh berpaling penuh harap padaku. "Muffin? Stabaks?"

"Tidak, Taeoh! Jangan nakal." Aku membuka pintu taksi dan mendudukkan Taeoh agar dia tidak banyak bicara lagi. Taksi melaju membelah jalanan kota Seoul setelah semua sabuk pengaman terpasang rapat.

"Sehun-ssi," kata Nanny Lu ramah. "Kalau kau memang harus melakukan tugas rumah, lakukan saja, tidak perlu merasa terkukung dengan kehadiranku. Aku akan dengan senang hati ikut berbelanja, atau melakukan apapun yang bisa kaulakukan."

"Ya seperti ini," aku berusaha tetap wajar. "Ini rutinitas kami sehari-hari! Permainan edukasional. Mau kue, sayang?" tambahku pada Taeoh, lalu mengeluarkan biskuit gandum yang kubeli dari toko makanan sehat.

Taeoh memandangi biskuit dengan curiga, dijilat sedikit, terus dibuang ke lantai mobil. "Muffin! Muffin! STABAKS!"

Wajahku membara.

"Stabaks itu nama kucing tetangga," aku berimprovisasi sebisanya. "Dan muffin nama kucing yang lain. Taeoh kan pecinta hewan, iya kan sayang?"

"Kalian sudah lihat mall besar yang baru?" suara Yoon ahjusi terdengar dari depan. "Akhirnya hari ini dibuka."

Kami sampai di persimpangan dengan dua jalur besar, dan kami berhenti di tengah lalu lintas. Aku menoleh ke kanan dan melihat mall yang tadi ditunjuk Yoon ahjusi.

SEOUL IFC MALL

GRAND OPENING!

Wah. Sudah lama sekali mereka berjanji akan membuka mall itu. Pandanganku turun membaca tulisan berikutnya.

PENAWARAN ISTIMEWA HARI INI

HADIAH GRATIS UNTUK SETIAP PENGUNJUNG!

Hadiah gratis untuk setiap pengunjung?

Ah. Barangkali hadiahnya hanya lilin kecil atau sebatang coklat. Tidak perlu terlalu berlebihan. Dan mall itu mungkin biasa saja. Untuk apa kami kesana? Kami kan tidak berniat belanja. Hari ini kami pergi untuk melakukan kegiatan yang mendidik.

"Lihat awan itu," kataku pada Taeoh, dengan gerakan kaku menunjuk keluar jendela. "Kau tahu awan itu terbuat dari apa, Taeoh? Itu terbuat dari…air… eh?"

Tunggu, bukannya tetesan air? Atau… uap air? Ck. Kenapa aku jadi pikun begini? Ini semua salah Nanny Lu. Dia membuatku bingung.

"Burberry," ujar Yoon ahjusi dengan semangat. "Nah, itu barang berkualitas tinggi. Menantuku, dia mendapat barang tiruannya dari Hongkong, dan dia bilang…"

Burberry? Kepalaku langsung tersentak dan kulihat layar proyektor besar menampilkan daftar semua butik desainer yang ada di mall ini.

Burberry. Matthew Williamson. Dolce & Gabbana. Anya Hindmarch. Temperley. Vivienne Westwood? Oh Tuhan. Semua didiskon?!

G-I-L-A.

Oke, pikirkan semuanya masak-masak. Mari bersikap rasional. Aku tahu kami seharusnya pergi ke pusat edukasi anak dan melompat-lompat di kolam bola. Masalahnya tadi Nanny Lu bilang dia tidak keberatan kalau kami harus belanja. _Dia benar-benar mengatakannya_.

Bukan berarti aku akan belanja untuk diriku sendiri, tentu saja. Aku menaati janjiku kok. Tapi itu mall diskon yang baru dan canggih. Kami tidak bisa melewatkan kesempatan ini begitu saja. Karena… karena…

Itu salah! Tidak bersyukur namanya. Melawan hukum alam. Lagipula aku masih diperbolehkan belanja keperluan untuk anak-anak, kan? Salah satu kewajiban ibu adalah memberi pakaian kepada anak-anaknya.

Kulirik daftar desainer itu lagi. Paul Smith Junior. Ralph Lauren Kids. Young Versace. Junior Gaultier. Baby Dior. Little Marc Jacobs. Armani Junior. Burberry Children.

Rasanya aku mulai susah bernapas.

"Eh, aku baru ingat, aku perlu membelikan kaus kaki untuk Taeoh dan juga bayiku nanti." ujarku spontan. "Kita ke mall baru itu saja. Tidak jadi ke pusat edukasi. Bagaimana?"

Nanny Lu mengangkat kedua tangannya. "Terserah."

Kepalaku melongok sedikit kedepan. "Mm… paman, bisakah kau mengantar kami ke mall saja?"

"Lebih baik sepatuku kubersihkan, ya?" goda Yoon ahjusi sambil menyeringai padaku. "Siap membawakan tas-tas belanjaan."

Aku menyunggingkan senyum lemah. Nanti saja kuberitahu pada Nanny Lu kalau sopir taksi langgananku memang selera humornya agak aneh.

"Kau senang berbelanja, Sehun-ssi?" tanya Nanny Lu sopan.

Aku diam, berusaha merenungkan pertanyaan itu.

"Bukan senang," aku mengoreksi. "Aku tidak suka menggunakan istilah 'senang'. Maksudku, itu sudah tugas yang harus dilakukan seorang ibu yang bertanggung jawab, bukan? Menjaga isi lemari tetap penuh."

Kami berhenti di depan pintu masuk, dengan pintu kaca besar mengarah ke atrium yang besar dan lapang. Ada pohon-pohon palem dan hiasan air terjun di dinding baja, dan ketika kami masuk, aku sudah bisa melihat Valentino dan Jimmy Choo sedang mengedip padaku dari kejauhan. Udara semerbak aroma kue pastri kayu manis dan mesin cappuccino yang sedang berdesing, bercampur bau kulit mahal dan parfum desainer serta… segala sesuatu yang _baru_.

 _Atmosfirnya…_ aku suka atmosfir ini!

"Jadi kita langsung mencari kaus kaki, kan?" tanya Nanny Lu sambil melihat berkeliling dengan ekspresi biasa-biasa saja. Tidak terkesan sama sekali dengan bling-bling-cling di sekelilingnya. Aneh. Kenapa sih wanita itu? Apakah dia barbar?

"Eh… mmm..." susah sekali berpikir jernih. Mulberry ada di depan mataku persis dan aku bisa melihat tas yang bagus banget di etalasenya. "Mmm…" aku menelan ludah, kupaksa diriku untuk fokus. "I-iya… kaus kaki."

Kaus kaki anak-anak. _Bukan_ Valentino. _Bukan_ Jimmy Choo. _Bukan_ Mulberry. _Oh my…_ aku ingin tahu berapa harga tas itu…

Stop. Jangan melihat kesana. Aku tidak boleh membeli apapun untuk diriku!

"Ayo kita cari kaus kaki, sayang." kugandeng Taeoh.

Oh, aku suka sekali Scotch and Soda Boys. Mereka mengubah dekorasi toko setiap musim, dan hari ini tempat itu dihias seperti ladang pak tani, lantainya dipenuhi daun musim gugur sintetis berwarna coklat, kuning dan merah, ada buah labu hiasan dimana-mana, tiang-tiang kayu dan boneka-boneka jerami tiruan.

Pakaian anak-anak kasualnya bagus sekali. Contohnya hoodie pullover yang itu, diskon setengah harga jadi tinggal enam puluh ribu won saja. Aku menemukan kaus kaki imut bergambar pohon kaktus pakai kacamata hitam. Aku mengambilnya dari gantungan dan memasukkannya dalam keranjang.

"Nah," kata Nanny Lu cepat. "Selamat. Sekarang kita ke kasir?"

Aku tidak menjawab. Perhatianku tersita oleh shirt-shirt keren dan jaket-jaket di gantungan sebelah. Woollen Bomber Jacket warna biru navy. Aku ingat pernah melihat ini di katalog. Didiskon tujuh puluh persen khusus hari ini! Aku langsung memeriksa di gantungannya satu-persatu. Tidak ada yang untuk usia 2-3. Pasti sudah habis disambar orang. Sial.

"Permisi," kataku pada pramuniaga yang lewat. "Ini ada yang untuk anak umur 2-3 tahun?"

Seketika wajahnya mengernyit. "Maaf. Sudah habis. Model itu sangat populer."

"Apakah Taeoh juga membutuhkan jaket baru?" tanya Nanny Lu menginterupsi dari belakang.

Terus terang, aku mulai bosan dengan Nanny Lu dan pertanyaan-pertanyaannya yang tak terarah.

"Ini sangat hemat," jawabku enteng sambil membentangkan jaket itu lebar-lebar. "Aku selalu berpendapat, orangtua yang bertanggung jawab sebaiknya mencari barang yang murah. Iya kan, Nanny Lu? Bahkan…" mendadak sebuah terobosan baru muncul di kepalaku. "Betul juga! Aku akan membeli jaket ini untuk persiapan tahun depan."

Kuambil bomber jaket ukuran anak usia 3-4 tahun. Bagus! Kenapa tidak dari dulu aku berpikir begini? Aku bergeser lagi dan langsung jatuh cinta pada printed sweater merah dengan tulisan 'LET'S GO TACO' itu. Tidak ada ukuran kecil—tapi aku menemukan ukuran 7-8. Kalau mau berpikir realistis, Taeoh pasti akan berumur tujuh tahun kan? Berani bertaruh dia bakal membutuhkan sweater warna merah saat usianya tujuh tahun.

Dan itu disana ada kardigan rajut warna hitam yang keren, untuk anak umur 12 tahun, harganya cuma enam puluh tiga ribu won, turun dari seratus empat puluh tiga ribu! Salah sekali kalau tidak dibeli.

Sulit dipercaya aku bisa berpikir begitu jauh dan begitu efisien. Boleh dibilang, aku membeli baju-baju penting Taeoh untuk sepuluh tahun ke depan, _dengan harga rendah sekali!_ Jadi nanti sepuluh tahun kemudian aku tidak perlu membelikan Taeoh baju lagi.

Sambil membayar tumpukan baju-baju dalam keranjang rotan, aku merasakan pendar rasa puas. Aku pasti telah menghemat ratusan ribu won.

"Wah!" Nanny Lu sepertinya tak bisa berkata apa-apa ketika petugas kasirnya memberikan tiga kantong besar belanjaan. "Kau membeli lebih banyak dari sekedar kaus kaki."

"Hanya berpikir untuk masa depan," aku menggunakan nada bijak dan keibuan. "Anak-anak cepat sekali besar, kita sebagai orangtua harus siap. Bagaimana kalau minum kopi setelah ini?"

"Stabaks?" timpal Taeoh seketika sambil menarik-narik jari telunjukku. "Muffin stabaks?"

"Kayaknya kita harus ke kedai kopi biasa di food court-nya," ujarku ke Nanny Lu, berusaha terdengar menyesal. Mengabaikan Taeoh si muffin stabaks.

Aku mencari lokasi food court di peta petunjuk mall. Untuk ke food court kami harus melewati 'rintangan' berupa jejeran butik-butik desainer. Tidak apa-apa. Aku baik-baik saja, aku tidak akan melihat ke etalase-etalase itu.

Tidak apa-apa. Sungguh kok. Aku sudah mulai terbiasa tidak belanja untuk diriku sendiri. Bahkan aku nyaris tidak merindukannya…

Oh ya ampuuun, itu kan mantel Burberry dengan hiasan kerut-kerut yang dipamerkan di peragaan busana. _Itu_ … yang di etalase… aku ingin tahu berapa harganya…

Tidak. Terus berjalan, Sehun. Jangan lihat. _Jangan lihat._

Aku menyipitkan mata hingga tinggal satu setengah garis. Nah, dengan begini butik-butiknya jadi tidak kelihatan.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Nanny Lu tiba-tiba kelihatan cemas. "Sehun-ssi, apa kau sakit?"

"Aku baik-baik saja," suaraku agak tercekik. Kurasakan semacam tekanan mendesak dalam diriku, seperti rasa putus asa yang bergejolak hebat.

Aku _harus_ tahan godaan. Aku sudah berjanji pada Kai. _Aku sudah berjanji._

Pikirkan sesuatu yang lain. Ya. Seperti ketika aku berlatih senam kehamilan dan mereka menyuruhku mengatur napas untuk mengalihkan perhatian dari rasa sakit. Aku akan mengatur napas untuk mengalihkan perhatianku dari belanja.

Tarik napas… keluar… tarik napas… oh god, itu gaun Temperley…

Kakiku berhenti melangkah secara ajaib. Gaun resmi Temperley warna putih dan emas. Ada bordiran cantik di seputar garis leher, panjangnya mencapai lantai, dan mirip gaun yang pantas dikenakan diatas karpet merah. Dengan tulisan disebelahnya **"Extra 20% off today"**.

Jemariku mencengkram tas-tas belanjaan sementara aku masih menatap ke etalase itu.

 _Aku tidak boleh membeli gaun itu. Aku bahkan tidak boleh melihatnya._

Tapi entah mengapa… aku juga tidak dapat bergeming. Kakiku seperti terpaku ke lantai marmer.

"Sehun-ssi?" Nanny Lu juga berhenti melangkah ketika melihatku. Dia melirik ke etalase dan berdecak tidak setuju. "Gaun-gaun seperti itu mahal sekali. Bahkan kalaupun harganya sudah didiskon."

Cuma itu yang bisa dia katakan? Itu gaun paling cantik sedunia! Dan hanya sepersekian dari harga aslinya. Kalau saja aku tidak mengucapkan janji tolol itu pada Kai…

Ya ampun! Aku baru ingat!

Gaun itu pasti cocok sekali untuk anak kedua dalam perutku. Dia bisa mengenakan gaun itu saat ulang tahunnya yang kedua puluh satu. Siapa sih yang tidak mau pakai gaun Temperley untuk ultah ke-21? Dan saat bayi dalam kandunganku menginjak usia 21, gaun itu akan menjadi barang vintage yang langka! Semua temannya pasti akan sangat iri! Mereka akan ramai-ramai berkata, "Astaga, kuharap ibuku dulu membelikan aku gaun waktu aku masih berada dalam perut." Orang-orang akan menyebutnya 'Gadis dengan Gaun Temperley Vintage'.

Ya, ya, tentu saja aku bisa meminjamnya sesekali untuk pergi ke pesta.

"Muffin?" kata Taeoh masih berusaha.

"Gaun," ujarku mantab. "Ini untuk adikmu, Taeoh. Untuk pesta ulang tahunnya yang kedua puluh satu." Kugandeng dia sambil kuelus-elus perutku, berharap si bayi akan menendang-nendang untuk mengekspresikan rasa senang atau apa. Aku mengabaikan tatapan Nanny Lu yang terkejut saat aku melangkah memasuki butik.

"Hai," kataku penuh semangat pada pramuniaga. "Aku mau gaun yang dipajang di etalase itu. Ehm… untuk putriku yang ada di dalam perut," tambahku sambil tertawa kecil. "Supaya bisa dia pakai saat ulang tahunnya yang ke-21."

Si pramuniaga menatap perutku, lalu melirikku, kemudian berpaling pada temannya, lalu menatap perutku lagi, kemudian melirik temannya lagi.

Kurang asem, mereka tidak mengira aku sinting, kan?

"Aku yakin ukuran badannya akan sama denganku saat dewasa nanti," tambahku percaya diri. "Jadi aku yang akan mencobakan gaun itu untuknya."

"Muffiiiiin!" Taeoh berlari menyebrangi ruangan dan mulai memanjat laci pajangan.

"Taeoh!" aku berseru. "Turun dari situ! Maaf…" tambahku sambil menoleh pada pramuniaga toko.

"Muffin!" teriak Taeoh meronta-ronta ketika aku berusaha mengangkatnya. "Mau muffin!"

"Kita akan membeli muffin setelah membeli gaun itu," bujukku menahan sabar. "Cuma sebentar kok—"

"Nggak mauuuuuuu!" entah bagaimana dia berhasil melepaskan diri dari cengkramanku dan memanjat naik ke etalase. "Muffin! Mau muffin!" sekarang dia menempel di kaki manekin telanjang.

"Taeoh, jangan begitu sayang," aku berusaha tidak memperlihatkan rasa panik. "Ayo sini."

"Muffinnnn!" ditariknya manekin itu dari panggung lalu dia peluk kuat-kuat, "Mauuuu!"

"Lepaskan, Taeoh!" perintahku. "Itu bukan muffin, Taeoh. Itu _manekin_. Dia pikir itu muffin." Aku menoleh pada si pramuniaga sambil tergelak kecil. "Anak-anak memang lucu ya?"

Pramuniaga itu tidak tertawa, bahkan tidak tersenyum.

"Bisakah Anda menyuruh dia melepaskannya?" kata wanita itu bermuka datar dan tanpa perasaan.

"Oh, tentu. Maaf…" dengan wajah membara menahan malu, aku berusaha melepaskan Taeoh sekuat tenaga. Tapi dia menempel seperti lintah. "Ayolah, Taeoh!" aku berusaha terdengar santai dan membujuk. "Ayo, sayang. Lepaskan."

"Nggak mau!" jeritnya. "Muffin!"

"Ada apa?" tanya seseorang di belakangku. "Apa yang dilakukan anak itu? Tidak adakah yang dapat mengendalikannya?!"

Perutku langsung mulas. Kayaknya aku kenal suara pengeluh itu.

Aku berbalik cepat, dan _surprise_ … benar saja. Itu si elf yang dulu melarang kami masuk ke Rumah Santa. Kukunya masih dicat ungu dan belahan dadanya masih terekspos kemana-mana. Bedanya, sekarang dia mengenakan setelan jas hitam dengan papan nama bertuliskan "Asisten Manajer".

" _Kau_ …" matanya menyipit dendam.

"Oh, hai." kataku berbasa-basi gugup. "Senang bertemu denganmu lagi. Bagaimana kabar Sinterklas?"

"Maukah Anda menurunkan anak Anda?" tanyanya dengan nada ketus.

Aku menelan ludah takut. Mengapa Nanny Lu cuma jadi penonton setia saja di pojokan sana? Jangan-jangan dia justru menikmati semua ini? Jangan-jangan dia malah merasa terhibur melihat kami? Jadi dia benar-benar hanya menganggap kami sekedar objek pengamatan?!

"Eh… oke. Tidak masalah."

Aku menatap Taeoh yang masih memeluk kaki si manekin malang erat-erat. Satu-satunya cara adalah dengan melepaskan jarinya satu per satu. Dan untuk mendukung keberhasilan itu, aku membutuhkan kekuatan sepuluh tangan.

"Mungkinkah kami… membeli manekin itu?" tanyaku bodoh.

Melihat ekspresi bengis si Elf berdada montok, kuharap aku tidak pernah menanyakannya.

"Ayo, Taeoh. Turun dari sana." ucapku tegas tapi riang, seperti ibu-ibu di iklan detergen waktu tau baju anak mereka dipenuhi noda. "Dah, boneka!"

"Nggak mauuuuuuuuu!" Taeoh memeluk manekin lebih erat.

"Ayo!" dengan segenap kekuatan dan kengototanku, aku berhasil melepaskan satu tangan Taeoh, tapi dia langsung mencengkramnya lagi secepat kilat.

"Punyakuuuuu!"

"Turunkan anak Anda dari manekin itu!" bentak si elf. "Sudah banyak pengujung! Turunkan dia!"

"Aku sedang berusaha!" jawabku putus asa. "Taeoh, aku akan membelikanmu muffin. Aku janji akan memborong semua muffin untukmu. Sekarang cepat lepas bonekanya, plis?" bujukku ingin menangis saking putus asanya.

"Begini saja deh!" si elf tahu-tahu saja meledak. "Bawa manekin itu! Bawa saja manekin keparat itu!"

"Bawa saja?" kupandangi dia, bingung.

"Ya! Terserah deh! Pokoknya keluar! KELUAR!"

Taeoh masih tiarap memeluk manekin itu seperti mempertahankan nyawanya. Dengan kikuk, aku menyeret keluar Taeoh bersama si manekin seperti mayat. Nanny Lu mengikuti kami keluar sambil membawakan tiga kantong belanjaanku. Dia masih menyaksikan kami, mimiknya tak terbaca.

Mendadak aku tersadar dan melihat segala sesuatunya dari kacamata Nanny Lu. Aku menelan ludah beberapa kali, berusaha memikirkan komentar ringan, "Anak-anak…" Tapi tidak ada yang terlintas di benakku, lagipula, mulutku kering karena masih dilanda panik. Bagaimana aku bisa membiarkan ini terjadi? Di TV tidak pernah ada kasusnya keluarga diusir dari toko hanya gara-gara sepotong kecil muffin. Kasusku lebih parah daripada keluarga-keluarga yang pernah ditangani Nanny Lu.

Apa yang akan dikatakan Nanny Lu dalam laporan pengamatannya? Apakah dia akan memberitahu Kai? Apa Taeoh akan dikirim ke kamp pelatihan di tempat terpencil?

"Sudah selesai belanjanya?" tanya Nanny Lu dengan suara normal dan menyenangkan, seolah-olah kami tidak sedang ditonton orang-orang yang lewat.

Aku menunduk dalam-dalam, wajahku merona parah karena tengsin.

"Taeoh," ujar Nanny Lu lembut. "Kurasa kau menyakiti boneka malang itu. Gimana kalau kau lepaskan dulu kakak bonekanya terus kita beli makanan yang enak-enak? Kita bisa beli satu untuk kakak boneka juga."

Taeoh berpaling dan selama beberapa saat memandang penuh kecurigaan pada Nanny Lu—lalu pelan-pelan merayap turun dari manekin.

"Anak pintar," puji Nanny Lu. "Nah, sekarang kita akan tinggalkan kakak boneka disini, di rumahnya sendiri," katanya tersenyum sabar. Luhan mengangkat boneka itu dan menyenderkannya ke dekat pintu. "Sekarang, mari kita mencari makanan. Bilang ' _Ya, Nanny Lu!_ '."

"Ya, Nanny Lu," Taeoh membeo patuh.

Ha? Kok?

Nanny Lu menggandeng Taeoh lalu mengobrol ringan dengan anak itu, tapi aku tidak menyimak percakapan mereka. Aku terlalu mual karena takut. Dia pasti akan menulis laporannya dan mengatakan Taeoh membutuhkan penanganan khusus di kamp pelatihan. Aku yakin sekali. Pasti! Dan Kai sudah pasti akan lebih mendengarkan kata-kata si pakar anak.

God… apa yang harus kulakukan?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pukul Sembilan malam itu, aku sudah panik total, mondar-mandir di rumah, menunggu Kai pulang.

Ini saat paling buruk dalam perkawinan kami. Yang paling gawat! Karena bila keadaannya mendesak, aku harus menyembunyikan Taeoh di tempat aman supaya dia tidak akan pernah bertemu dengan Kai lagi.

Kalian tahu kan. Skenario terburuk.

Begitu mendengar bunyi kunci pintu depan, aku kontan menegang.

"Sehun?" Kai muncul di pintu dapur. "Aku menunggumu menelpon. Bagaimana tadi?"

"Eh, baik kok. Kami pergi belanja dan kami… engg… minum kopi," suaraku terdengar palsu dan kaku, tapi Kai sepertinya tidak menyadari itu.

"Jadi apa yang dikatakannya tentang Taeoh?"

"Tidak banyak. Kau tahulah," sahutku berlagak santai. "Kuharap dia akan melapor nanti. Kalau sudah sampai pada kesimpulan."

"Hmm," Kai mengangguk sambil melonggarkan dasinya. Dia menuju kulkas, lalu berhenti di dekat meja. "Ponselmu berkedip-kedip."

"Oh ya?" kataku kembali menegang. "Pasti ada pesan masuk. Bisakah kau dengarkan? Aku capek sekali."

"Oke. Kalau kau mau," Kai melontarkan tatapan menyelidik padaku, mengambilnya, dan menekan tombol voicemail ketika mengambil botol bir dari kulkas. "Dari Nanny Lu."

"Benarkah?" aku pura-pura terdengar kaget. "Dengarkan lewat pengeras suara saja."

Ketika suara beraksen Taiwan yang familier itu memenuhi dapur, kami berdua diam mendengarkan.

"… laporan lengkap akan menyusul. Tapi harus kukatakan, Taeoh anak yang sangat menakjubkan. Senang sekali melewatkan waktu bersama dia dan istri Anda. Keahlian Sehun sebagai ibu tidak dapat diragukan lagi dan aku tidak mendiagnosis ada masalah apapun dalam keluarga Anda. Selamat! Dan sampai jumpa."

"Wow," desahku lega ketika pesan suara itu berakhir. "Hebat sekali kan? Sekarang kita bisa melupakan peristiwa ini dan melanjutkan hidup kita."

Kai tetap bergeming. Lalu dia menoleh dan menatapku tajam. "Sehun..."

"Ya?" aku melayangkan senyum tegang.

"Apakah itu tadi tetangga kita, Bibi Kyu yang berbicara dengan aksen khas Nanny Lu? Kalian berkonspirasi ya?"

Bisa-bisanya dia menuduhku begitu!

Maksudku, yaa… itu memang Bibi Kyuhyun, tapi logatnya bagus kok. Suaranya juga mirip-mirip. Aku sangat terkesan.

"Bukan kok!" semburku galak. "Itu Nanny Lu, dan aku sangat tersinggung kalau kau mencurigaiku seperti itu."

"Bagus. Kalau begitu aku akan menelpon Nanny Lu langsung untuk bertanya padanya," dia mengeluarkan ponselnya sendiri dan aku buru-buru merebut benda itu dari tangannya.

Mengapa dia tidak percayaan sih? Ini cacat karakter yang parah. Aku akan memberitahu dia jika sikonnya tepat.

"Nanti mengganggu," aku berimprovisasi. "Menelpon terlalu malam adalah sikap antisosial."

"Hanya itu yang kau pedulikan, bukan?" Kai menyipitkan mata. "Sikap antisosial?"

"Ya. Kenapa memang?" sahutku nyolot.

Kai selangkah lebih maju dan merebut kembali ponselnya. "Well, kalau begitu aku akan mengirim e-mail."

Ini tidak berjalan seperti yang kurencakan! Oke… baiklah…

" _Fine!_ Itu memang Bibi Kyu!" kataku menyerah saat Kai mulai mengetik. "Tapi aku tidak punya pilihan lain, Kai! Tadi buruk sekali. Bencana! Taeoh diusir keluar dari toko dan dia nyaris membawa pulang patung manekin telanjang. Nanny Lu memang tidak bilang apa-apa, tapi dia menatap kami dengan pandangan _itu_. Aku tahu apa yang akan dia tulis dilaporannya. Dan aku tidak bisa mengirim Taeoh ke kamp pelatihan di Utah, pokoknya tidak bisa! Kalau kau coba-coba memaksaku, kita akan maju ke meja hijau! Taeoh bakal trauma dan dia akan tumbuh jadi berandalan yang hobi memukuli kita sehingga kita harus bersembunyi di dalam lemari seumur hidup dan tidak bisa berhubungan seks lagi!" repetku tanpa sempat bernapas.

Kai tercengang bingung. Begitulah kalau jarang nonton TV. "Apa?"

"Ada kok di sinetron! Aku pernah melihatnya."

"Apa?" Kai masih terbengong-bengong. "Tadi kau bilang apa? Utah?"

Aku gelagapan. "Mm.. mungkin arizona. Atau dimanapun itu. Pokoknya aku tidak sanggup, Kai…" kuusap mataku yang mulai berair. "Jangan renggut Taeoh dariku…"

"Aku tidak berniat merenggut Taeoh darimu! Demi Tuhan!" Kai meremas kepalanya seperti ingin meledak. "Siapa yang menyebur-nyebut Utah sih?"

"Eh…" siapa ya? Pokoknya ada yang bilang. Entah siapa. Mungkin aku salah informasi.

"Aku meminta bantuan wanita itu karena menurutku dia dapat memberi kita nasihat tentang cara mendidik anak. Kalau memang berguna, kita akan terus memakai dia, kalau tidak ya tidak."

Kai mengucapkannya dengan lugas, selama beberapa saat, aku mengerjap tak percaya.

"Aku percaya pada pendapat profesional," ujar Kai tenang sambil duduk dan merangkul pundakku. "Aku ingin mendengar bagaimana pendapat seorang psikolog anak tentang kelakukan Taeoh. _Hanya sebatas itu_. Tidak ada acara renggut-merenggut, sayang. Kenapa kau bisa berpikiran begitu sih?"

"Pokoknya aku tidak sanggup mengirim Taeoh pergi," suaraku masih bergetar. "Kau harus _melangkahiku_ dulu kalau masih tetap ngotot membawanya."

"Sehun, sudah kubilang tadi, tidak ada acara _renggut-merenggut_ ," kata Kai mati-matian menekan emosinya. "Kita hanya akan bertanya pada Nanny Lu apa yang bisa kita lakukan tanpa harus mengirim Taeoh pergi. Oke? Sudah mengerti kan sekarang? Drama selesai!"

Napasku berembus panjang sekali. Aku telah merasa kalah langkah.

"Oke," sahutku akhirnya.

"Sehun… kau tidak sungguh-sungguh berpikir aku akan mengirim Taeoh jauh-jauh dari kita, kan? Kaupikir aku ini ayah macam apa?"

Kai terlihat sangat terpukul, dan seketika aku dikuasai perasaan bersalah. Iya sih… aku tadi sempat berpikiran negatif padanya. Ya Tuhan, kehamilan membuatku paranoid.

"Maaf," aku memeluk Kai lalu menciumi pundaknya. Dilanda perasaan sayang. "Aku tidak tahu mengapa bisa berpikiran begitu. Bodoh sekali aku tadi. Maaf ya?"

Kai tersenyum simpul, "Tidak apa-apa. Salahku tidak membicarakannya baik-baik dulu dan meminta pendapatmu. Itu tidak akan terulang lagi, aku janji."

Dia mendaratkan kecupan lembut di bibir. Kupejamkan mataku dan aku bersandar di dada Kai, merasa hangat dan bahagia dalam pelukannya. Besok semua masalah ini akan selesai. Kai benar, kami cukup duduk dan mendengarkan saran-sarannya. _Tidak lebih_.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari ini Nanny Lu mengenakan seragam biru resminya. Duduk di sofa, dengan secangkir teh dan laptop terbuka di depannya, dia seperti polwan yang mau menangkap kami.

"Jadi," Nanny Lu berdehem, menatapku dan Kai bergantian, lalu tersenyum pada Taeoh yang duduk di lantai bermain puzzle. "Senang sekali kemarin bisa melewatkan waktu bersama istri dan anak Anda."

Aku tidak menanggapi. Aku tidak akan jatuh ke perangkapnya yang tampak bersahabat. Beginilah dia, selalu memulai acara TV-nya. Dia bersikap manis, lalu dia merengsek, dan pada akhirnya semua orang menangis di pundaknya sambil berkata, "Nanny Lu, bagaimana kami bisa menjadi orang yang lebih baik?"

"Nah," dia mengetuk laptopnya dan muncul layar video dengan tulisan "Taeoh Kim" dalam huruf-huruf hitam. "Seperti yang kalian ketahui, aku sudah merekam semuanya kemarin. Tenang saja, ini tidak akan dipublikasi, hanya untuk rekaman pribadiku."

"Apa?" aku melongo tak percaya. "Serius? Dimana kameranya? Perasaan kemarin tidak ada kameramen seorangpun."

"Kameranya kutempel di kancing jaketku, jadi Sehun-ssi baru tahu?" Nanny Lu tampak sama kagetnya. Lalu menoleh pada Kai. "Saya kira Anda sudah memberitahu istri Anda soal itu."

Aku berpaling pada Kai, "Kau tahu soal kamera? Mengapa kau tidak memberitahu apapun soal itu! Selama ini aku dimata-matai lewat rekaman video dan kau tidak memberitahu aku?" suaraku meninggi beberapa oktaf karena emosi.

"Kupikir lebih baik tidak usah diberi tahu dulu…" ujar Kai ragu-ragu. "Nanti takutnya kau malah berakting. Bersikap tidak wajar…"

"Aku tidak akan pernah _berakting_ ," bantahku gusar.

"Bagaimana menurut pendapat Anda, Nanny Lu?" tanya Kai mengacangiku. "Apa Anda melihat masalah yang cukup penting?"

" _Honestly_ , aku memang memperhatikan sesuatu yang membuatku prihatin," Nannya Lu mengangguk-angguk dengan raut serius. "Akan kutunjukkan rekamannya sekarang."

Dia memperhatikan apa?

"Tunggu!" seruku tiba-tiba hingga Nanny Lu spontan menghentikan rekaman dengan ekspresi kaget. "Banyak anak yang memiliki semangat tinggi, Nanny Lu. Tapi bukan berarti mereka manja. Bukan berarti mereka punya _masalah._ Sifat manusia itu bervariasi dan itulah yang membedakan kita, itulah yang menjadi ciri khas setiap orang, itulah yang membuat dunia ini tidak berasa hampa dan monoton. Beberapa anak ada yang pemalu, sementara yang lainnya penuh energi. Kalau boleh jujur, aku merasa Taeoh termasuk dalam golongan yang _luar biasa_ penuh energi. Dan aku tidak mau semangat masa kanak-kanaknya itu dipadamkan oleh… kamp pelatihan yang opresif! Suamiku juga sudah sependapat denganku."

Nanny Lu menarik senyum tipis yang terlihat bijaksana. "Kalau begitu aku juga sependapat."

Hah? Dia bilang apa tadi?

"Apa?" aku mengernyit bingung. Tak menyangka dia setuju.

"Menurutku Taeoh sama sekali tidak memiliki masalah. Dia masih bisa di-didik dengan disiplin yang lebih tegas, selain itu dia hanya balita normal yang penuh semangat."

"Normal?" kupandangi Nanny Lu dengan bego.

"Normal?" seru Kai tak mengerti. "Apakah normal menyemprotkan mayo ke baju orang lain?"

"Untuk anak umur dua tahun, itu kasus yang normal." Nanny Lu tampak geli. "Percayalah, anak Anda bukan satu-satunya balita di dunia ini yang pernah melakukan itu. Dulu ada sebuah keluarga di Taiwan yang pernah saya tangani dan anak mereka dua kali menyemprotkan saus tomat ke baju teman bermainnya." dia geleng-geleng kepala dengan senyum mengenang. "Itu masih normal. Taeoh hanya sedang menguji 'batas-batasnya'. Coba ingat, kapan terakhir kali dia menyemprotkan mayonaise lagi ke orang lain? Apa baru sekali itu?"

"Uhmm…" Kai menatapku, agak ragu-ragu. "Sebenarnya… aku sudah tidak ingat lagi. Belakangan tidak pernah. Hanya sekali itu saja."

"Anak pada usia seperti Taeoh umumnya memeliki rasa ingin tahu yang sangat besar, itu yang membuatnya senang bereksplorasi, mencari hal-hal baru dan bertindak semau mereka. Berikan contoh yang baik dan benar untuk ditiru, karena pada usia ini anak belajar dengan cara meniru lingkungan di sekitarnya. Bersikaplah tegas terhadap anak untuk mengajarkan hal mana yang _boleh_ dan _tidak boleh_ dilakukan. Mulai usia 13 bulan, anak sudah mulai mengamati hal-hal di sekitarnya. Banyak 'keajaiban' di sekitarnya yang mendorong rasa ingin tahu anak. Si anak kemudian melakukan hal-hal nekat yang sering mereka anggap sebagai 'permainan', padahal dia sendiri sedang mencari tahu _apa yang akan terjadi kemudian_ atau _bagaimana respon orang-orang_ setelah dia melakukan 'permainan' itu, hanya untuk memuaskan rasa ingin tahunya. Ya salah satu contoh nyatanya menyemprot mayo ke baju orang."

Aku dan Kai terpana bagai murid taman kanak-kanak yang terlalu asik mendengarkan dongeng putri duyung.

"Sekitar usia 17 bulan, anak sudah mulai mengembangkan kemampuan _mengamati_ menjadi _meniru_. Hal yang ditirunya adalah hal-hal yang umumnya dilakukan orangtua. Pada usia 19 bulan, anak sudah banyak _meniru_ perilaku orangtua. Balita juga mesin pendeteksi kebohongan yang ampuh, jadi jangan coba-coba melakukan hal yang berbeda sementara kenyataan yang biasa mereka lihat justru berbanding terbalik dengan apa yang diucapkan orangtuanya."

Pipiku merona karena malu. Seharian kemarin aku berusaha mengibulinya dengan mengatakan kami sering ke pusat edukasi, tapi Taeoh terus menerus berteriak "Muffin! Muffin! Toko!".

Sudah jelas Nanny Lu sedang menyindirku.

"Taeoh memang punya kemauan keras. Dan dia menggunakan cara-cara yang 'keras' pula untuk menang. Itu biasanya faktor gen, tapi selama anak-anak seperti Taeoh masih bisa diarahkan, dia bisa jadi lebih melunak. Jika boleh aku mengusulkan untuk melewatkan satu hari lagi bersama kalian, untuk memberi saran tentang cara mengendalikan dia. Tapi sungguh, aku tidak ingin kalian berpikir bahwa kalian memiliki anak yang bermasalah. Taeoh anak yang _normal_. Bahkan, dia sangat menyenangkan."

Aku begitu terkesima hingga tidak bisa menemukan jawaban.

"Taeoh sangat cerdas, terbukti dia sudah mampu mengerti dan mempelajari banyak hal di sekelilingnya. Dia cepat tanggap." tambah Nanny Lu. "Dan itu akan menjadi tantangan seiring dia tumbuh besar. Anak-anak cerdaslah yang biasanya paling menguji kesabaran orangtua…"

Nanny Lu mulai berbicara tentang 'batas-batas' lagi, tapi aku terlalu gembira untuk menyimak. Taeoh cerdas! Nanny Lu mengatakan anakku cerdas! Pakar sungguhan yang punya acara TV baru saja memuji anakku cerdas!

"Jadi, Anda tidak akan menyarankan kamp pelatihan?" aku menyela penjelasannya dengan riang.

"Tidak, tidak, aku tidak bilang begitu." Wajah Nanny Lu berubah lebih serius. "Seperti yang kukatakan tadi, aku melihat sesuatu dalam pengamatanku. Dan itulah yang membuatku khawatir. Lihat ini."

Dia menekan tombol dan rekaman itu berjalan itu, tapi yang mengejutkan, bukan Taeoh yang muncul di layar. _Tapi aku_. Aku berada di taksi dalam perjalanan ke mall diskon, dan kamera terfokus ke tanganku.

"Kau dimana?" Kai mengerutkan kening kearah monitor. "Di taksi?"

Jantungku berpacu keras. Mati. Kai bisa tahu! "Kami… kami pergi keluar. Apakah kita perlu melihat ini?" tanganku terulur hendak menutup laptop itu, tapi Nanny Lu dengan halus menjauhkannya dari jangkauanku.

" _Kita bisa ke mall baru itu saja, tidak jadi ke pusat edukasi."_ Aku berpaling kearah lain namun masih bisa mendengar suaraku dari layar.

"Sehun-ssi, aku mau kau melihat tanganmu." Nanny Lu menunjuk layar dengan pensil. "Tanganmu gemetar. Lihat jari-jarimu yang berkedut-kedut itu. Seperti itulah keadaanmu ketika pertama kali kita melihat iklan promosi yang terpajang di mall itu, dan aku yakin getaran itu tidak berhenti sampai kau membeli sesuatu."

"Jari-jariku memang suka begitu," aku tertawa kecil agar kelihatan rileks.

Nanny Lu menggeleng tegas. "Aku tidak ingin membuatmu khawatir, Sehun… tapi pernahkah terpikir olehmu bahwa kau mungkin kecanduan belanja?"

Terdengar dengusan mencemooh dari Kai yang tak kuacuhkan.

"Kecanduan belanja?" ulangku seolah tidak memahami makna kata itu. "Kurasa tidak…"

"Lihat rahangmu yang kaku," dia memberi isyarat ke monitor. "Lihat bagaimana kau mengetuk-ngetuk tempat duduk."

Astaga. Memangnya salah ya kita mengetuk-ngetuk tempat duduk?

"Ada atmosfer putus asa pada dirimu," Nanny Lu terus 'menelanjangi' aku di depan Kai tanpa ampun. "Dalam pandanganku, itu reaksi yang tidak proporsional."

"Tidak!" kusadari suaraku terlalu defensif, jadi buru-buru aku meralatnya. "Dengar. Sudah cukup lama aku menahan diri tidak membeli baju-baju untuk diriku sendiri, _plus_ , itu mall diskon baru. Mereka memberikan hadiah gratis! Mereka menjual Jimmy Choo separuh harga! Dan Burberry! _Semua orang_ pasti gemetaran!"

Nanny Lu memandangiku sejenak, seakan-akan aku baru saja berceloteh tanpa makna seperti orang mengigau, lalu menoleh pada Kai. "Aku sedang membuat program seri baru untuk orang dewasa. Kami akan meliput segala macam kelainan dan kecanduan dari beberapa orang yang kami kumpulkan di satu tempat, dan akan mencarikan solusi bagi mereka."

 _Kelainan?!_

"Tunggu." Kupotong dia dengan pelototan tidak terima. "Maksudmu, kau ingin _aku_ yang masuk ke kamp pelatihan? Kai, kau percaya ini?" aku berpaling padanya, menunggu dia tertawa dan mengatakan, "Ide yang sangat konyol". Tapi Kai malah mengerutkan kening dengan raut prihatin. Persis orang yang sudah kena tipu mentah-mentah.

"Sehun, katanya kau tidak akan belanja untuk sementara ini? Kau sendiri yang berjanji. Kupikir kita sudah sepakat."

"Aku _tidak_ belanja untuk diriku sendiri," jawabku tak sabar. "Aku hanya membeli pakaian-pakaian yang memang dibutuhkan anak-anak kita. Lagipula semuanya diskon!"

"Tentu saja, hidupmu adalah urusanmu sendiri," ujar Nanny Lu. "Meski demikian, aku khawatir Taeoh akan meniru kebiasaanmu. Dia sudah memiliki pengetahuan tentang beberapa nama-nama itu. Contohnya Starbucks."

Habis sudah kesabaranku.

"Maksudmu, kalau kami tidak menyembuhkan Sehun, Taeoh bisa menjadi _shopaholic_ juga?"

Aku belum pernah melihat Kai seprihatin itu.

"Well, perilaku adiktif bisa diwariskan dalam keluarga…" Mereka asik bercakap-cakap seolah aku tidak ada disini.

"Aku tidak kecanduan!" timpalku marah. "Taeoh juga tidak! Lagipula Taeoh memang suka rasa muffin yang ada di Starbucks. Itu tidak membuktikan apapun!"

Taeoh yang sejak tadi tenang-tenang mencicipi kue sambil main puzzle, langsung merangkak mendekati kami. Matanya bersinar-sinar. "Toko?" dia mulai menarik-narik tanganku. "Stabaks-toko?"

"Tidak sekarang," potongku segera.

"Toko! Toko!" Taeoh menarik-narik tanganku lebih frustasi. "Toko.."

"Tidak, Taeoh!" bentakku. "Diam dulu!"

Taeoh terdiam sebentar, seperti sedang memutar otak untuk mencari cara lain untuk mengutarakannya—kemudian wajahnya berbinar lagi. Dia menyodorkan telapak tangan. "Uang? Visa? Visa?"

Kai memandangi Taeoh, terperanjat. "Apakah dia baru saja mengatakan 'Visa'?"

"Pintar sekali ya?" kulontarkan tawa yang terlalu ceria. "Dasar anak-anak…"

"Sehun, ini sudah gawat sekali! _Gawat sekali_."

Baru kali ini aku melihat Kai semarah itu. Rongga dadaku terasa hampa.

"Tidak gawat," bantahku putus asa. "Dia tidak… aku tidak…" suaraku melemah tak berdaya. Mencoba mencari kalimat pembelaan lain tapi tak ada satupun yang lewat di kepalaku. Aku mendadak blank dan merasa idiot sekali. Ruangan berubah hening, tidak ada yang mengatakan apapun, kecuali Taeoh yang masih menarik-narik lengan bajuku sambil berkata, "Visa! Uang! Toko!"

Akhirnya aku menghela napas panjang sekali. "Ya, oke, baiklah. Aku menyerah. Bawa saja aku ke kamp pelatihan. Kalau kalian merasa _akulah_ sumber masalahnya."

"Jangan khawatir, Sehun-ssi." Nanny Lu tertawa santai. "Tidak seburuk itu kok. Hanya program diskusi dan modifikasi perilaku, dilakukan di kantor pusat kami di Taiwan, dengan pilihan penginapan bagus untuk mereka yang rumahnya jauh. Akan ada lokakarya, wawancara, berganti peran. Nanti Anda pasti akan menyukainya."

 _Menyukainya?_

Nanny Lu memberiku brosur yang huruf-hurufnya tidak sanggup kulihat. Sulit dipercaya aku setuju ikut kamp pelatihan. Sudah kuduga kami seharusnya tidak memperbolehkan Nanny Lu kembali ke rumah ini.

Dia 'menangkapku'. Aku akan dibawa pergi…

 _Tidak bisa. Aku tidak bisa membiarkan itu terjadi!_

Aku harus mencari solusi untuk mengatasi masalahku sendiri. Siapa bilang hanya seorang pakar yang mampu menyembuhkan orang? _Akulah_ yang lebih tahu soal diriku sendiri. Bukan si Nona Sempurna yang baru kemarin sore muncul di pintu depan rumah kami.

Ini mudah sekali. Aku pasti bisa mengatasinya!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Moto baruku adalah " _Hanya Beli Apa yang Kauperlu_ ". Aku tahu, kedengarannya terlalu sederhana—tapi sebenarnya sangat manjur. Sebelum membeli apapun, aku mengajukan pertanyaan ini pada diriku sendiri, _"Apakah aku memerlukan benda ini?"_ Dan aku baru membelinya kalau jawabanku _"ya"_. Ini hanya persoalan disiplin diri. Aku yakin aku bisa mempertahankan prinsip itu dan menerapkannya mulai dari sekarang.

Jadi ketika Kyungsoo eonni minta tolong dibelikan sepatu sandal karena dia sedang ada studi tour dengan mahasiswa-mahasiswanya, aku melenggang masuk ke LK Bennett dengan pikiran yang betul-betul terarah. Ketika aku berjalan masuk, mataku hinggap pada sepatu bot merah bertumit tinggi, tapi aku cepat-cepat mengalihkan pandangan, dan berjalan langsung menuju rak sepatu sandal. Begitulah caraku berbelanja belakangan ini. Aku menerapkan formula 3T. Tanpa mampir. Tanpa melihat-lihat. Tanpa melirik benda lain.

Bahkan tanpa mendekati jajaran baru sepatu pantofel bermanik-manik di seberang sana. Tujuanku hanya satu. Berjalan langsung ke bagian sepatu sandal yang kuinginkan, mengambilnya dari rak dan cepat-cepat kabur ke kasir sebelum semua benda gemerlapan ini berhasil meracuni niat muliaku.

Langsung pada tujuan. Hanya beli apa yang kauperlukan, _itu saja_. Inilah kunci berbelanja yang terkendali. Aku bahkan tidak melirik sepatu pink bertumit stiletto yang keren itu, walau sepatu itu akan sangat serasi dengan kardigan Jigsaw-ku.

Atau melirik sepatu gladiator dengan hak kaca yang berkilau itu.

Tapi sepatu itu manis sekali, bukan? Aku ingin tahu bagaimana jadinya bila sepatu itu berada di kakiku…

YA AMPUN.

Ini sulit sekali!

Sepatu-sepatu itu memang begitu menggoda hingga aku merasa sayang kalau tidak dipakai cuci mata. Kadang-kadang, bila di rumah sedang tidak ada siapa-siapa, aku membuka lemari dan memandangi semua koleksi sepatuku bagai kolektor gila. Dan suatu kali aku pernah menjejerkan semua sepatuku di ranjang lalu memotretnya. Memang kedengaran aneh, tapi kalau dipikir-pikir, aku punya banyak foto orang-orang tidak jelas di hpku, jadi mengapa tidak memotret sesuatu yang benar-benar kusayangi?

"Ini dia!"

Syukurlah, si penjaga konter sudah datang membawa sepatu sandal lila pesanan kakakku di dalam kotaknya. Dan sewaktu aku memandangi sepatu itu, hatiku bagai tersengat listrik ribuan volt. _Aduh, betapa indahnya_. Dengan tali dan hiasan blackberry mungil. Mungkin aku bisa beli…

Tidak. Aku tidak bisa beli apa-apa. Ingat saja: Kamp pelatihan. Di negara orang. Jauh dari suami, keluarga, teman-teman dan anakku.

Sangat manjur lho, niatku untuk belanja surut seketika.

Kata kunci: KAMP PELATIHAN.

Oke. Ini mudah. Aku hanya tinggal menggesek kartu, menenteng belanjaan keluar dari toko, lalu menagih uang ganti rugi ke Kyungsoo eonni.

Aku terus berupaya mengalihkan perhatianku dari rak aksesori. Bahkan, aku hampir tidak melirik tas ungu dengan manik-manik hitam itu. Aku sedang merogoh ke dalam tas untuk mengambil dompet sambil memuji diri sendiri karena begitu tak tergoyahkan ketika si penjaga kasir berkata sambil lalu, "Anda tahu, kami juga punya sepatu sandal seperti ini, tapi dengan warna clementine."

Clementine?

"Oh…" aku menelan ludah. "Begitu."

Aku tidak tertarik. Aku sudah mendapat apa yang ingin kubeli. Sepatu sandal lila. _Bukan yang clementine_.

"Sepatu sandal clementine itu baru saja datang," tambahnya sambil menunduk dan mencari-cari di dalam laci. "Kurasa sepatu itu lebih keren dari yang lila."

"Masa?" kataku sebisa mungkin bersikap tak perduli. "Yaah, aku tetap ingin yang ini…"

Dan tubuhku membeku ketika wanita itu meletakkan sepatu sandal paling indah diatas konter. Warnanya oranye-krem pucat, juga bertali seperti yang lila, tapi sebagai ganti hiasan blackberry, ada hiasan buah clementine mungil di ujungnya.

Ini cinta pada pandangan pertama. Aku tak bisa melepaskan pandanganku.

"Anda mau mencobanya?" kata gadis itu, dan perutku mulas saking kepinginnya.

Tidak. Tidak. Tidak. Tidak. Tidak. Tidak.

Aku _tidak_ membutuhkan sepatu sandal clementine. Aku _tidak_ memerlukannya. Sepatuku sudah banyak di rumah. Aku juga ingat masih punya sepatu hak delapan senti dengan warna yang sama.

Ayolah, Sehun. Tinggal. Bilang. Tidak.

"Sebetulnya hari ini aku ambil yang lila saja," kataku setelah merenung selama triliun tahun. "Terima kasih."

Aku berhasil! Aku berhasil! Aku sudah bisa mengendalikan keinginan belanjaku! Aku hanya membutuhkan sepasang sepatu sandal—dan hanya membeli satu. Masuk, lalu keluar dari toko, betul-betul sesuai rencana awal. Lihatlah apa yang bisa kulakukan kalau keinginanku memang kuat.

Ladies and gentleman… Inilah dia…

Kim Sehun yang baru!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Aku ingin sepatu clementine itu._

 _Aku ingin sepatu clementine itu…_

 _Aku ingin—_

DIAAAAM!

Stop. Hentikan. Pikirkan hal-hal lain. Aku pasti bisa! Ingat: Kamp pelatihan. Di negara orang. Jauh dari suami, keluarga, teman-teman dan anakku.

Oke. Berhasil. Aku berhasil menahannya dan duduk di mobil tanpa mengetuk-ngetuk tempat duduk. Aku sudah sampai di pintu depan rumahku. Yuhuu!

Lihat kan? Siapa yang butuh kamp pelatihan!

"Sehun?" Mama melongok dari pintu dapur. "Tumben kantong belanjamu cuma satu. Kau tidak beli apa-apa untuk dipakai ke pentas menarinya temanmu?"

"Tidak," jawabku penuh tekad. "Aku tidak beli apa-apa. Aku akan memilih sesuatu dari koleksi pakaianku sendiri."

"Sayang…" Mama menghampiriku dan rautnya kelihatan heran bukan main. "Aneh sekali. Kau tidak seperti biasanya."

"Aku tahu." kuhempaskan bokongku ke kursi lalu melepas sepatu. "Tapi aku tidak boleh belanja. Aku sudah berjanji pada Kai."

Mama duduk di kursi lain. "Apa Kai tidak membuat pengecualian? Ini kan hari spesialnya Baekhyun."

Aku menggeleng kemudian menghela napas. "Aku tidak bisa mengambil resiko. Kai menganggap semua ini sangat serius. Nanny Lu bilang, aku ini _shopaholic_ ," tambahku murung. "Dia bilang, aku perlu masuk ke kamp pelatihan, kalau tidak, Taeoh akan jadi seperti aku."

"Apa?!" Mama tampak marah. Puas sekali melihatnya. "Omong kosong! Jangan dengarkan dia. Mereka semua itu penipu. Kamp pelatihan itu hanya alasan untuk merampok. Kau tidak akan pergi kan, dear?" tanyanya cemas sambil menggenggam satu tanganku.

Papa muncul dari dapur sambil menggenggam mug oleh-olehku dari Karibia. "Ya, jangan pergi. Memangnya kenapa kalau kau _shopaholic_? Toh itu bukan semacam penyakit parah yang harus disembuhkan oleh sekelompok orang hebat. Masih ada kemungkinan untuk ditanggulangi sendiri. Yang penting kesadaran. Tidak ada pengaruhnya kamp kamp itu kalau tak ada kemauan dari diri sendiri untuk sadar. Papa yakin kau pasti bisa, Sehun. Tanpa harus jauh-jauh ke kamp konyol."

Ya Tuhan, betapa aku mencintai orangtuaku. Jika seandainya aku memberitahu mereka kalau aku baru saja membunuh seseorang, mereka akan menemukan alasan untuk membelaku dan si korbanlah yang bersalah sehingga pantas dibunuh.

Aku menampilkan seulas senyum untuk menenangkan orangtuaku yang panas. "Entah. Mungkin tidak. Kai percaya padanya. Tapi kalian tenang saja, aku tidak akan pergi kok."

"Ya baguslah, nak." Mama mengelus dadanya, lega. "Begini saja, bagaimana kalau kita sekarang melihat-lihat isi lemarimu? Mama bantu untuk memilihkan pakaian. Ayo, ayo."

"Nah, ada ide?" tanya Mama ketika kami masuk kamar. "Apa yang ada di lemarimu?"

"Mungkin gaun lace hitam?" aku berusaha memompa semangat. "Atau gaun biru yang kupakai sebelum Natal? Atau mungkin…" kubuka lemari pakaian dan mencari diantara gantungan yang berbaris rapat tanpa celah saking banyaknya gaunku. Aku menarik keluar gaun ketat warna biru, lalu kupakai, mengira bahwa paling tidak ini akan membuatku merasa terhibur. Namun entah kenapa, gaun ini kelihatannya tidak sebagus dulu. Bukan menempel ketat, malah mengerut sesak. Kutarik risletingnya, tapi benda bodoh itu tidak bergerak.

Gaunku kekecilan.

Gaun yang sempurna ini kekecilan. Badanku pasti sudah membengkak. Entah di perut, paha, bokong, atau di tempat lain. Sekujur tubuhku tiba-tiba menggelembung besar.

Heechul benar…

Aku mengalami peningkatan yang sangat pesat. Aku… si monster putih gembrot yang berjalan terseok-seok.

Benar-benar suatu anugrah Kai masih mencintaiku sampai detik ini.

"Jangan dipaksa, dear. Lepas saja. Kasihan perutmu. Tunggu ya, Mama punya ini…" aku belum sempat bertanya, ibuku sudah keburu ngeloyor keluar. Semenit kemudian, dia kembali lagi sambil membawa kantong pakaian yang dilengkapi gantungan.

"Nih," dia menyodorkannya padaku. "Coba yang ini. Pasti muat."

Sambil melontarkan tatapan curiga, aku membukanya. Ada kilasan sutra hijau mewah dan aku pun terkesiap. Tidak. Tidak mungkin…

Kubuka risletingnya sampai ke bawah, hanya untuk meyakinkan… dan gaun itu meluap keluar dari kantong pakaian, seperti sungai hijau gelap yang gemerlapan.

Ini… gaun vintage diatas lutut dengan bentuk rok yang menyamarkan area perut dan satu lengan berhias bros.

"Ma…" kupandangi ibuku dengan raut shock bercampur terharu. "Bukankah ini gaun yang kaukenakan saat ulang tahun perkawinan kalian yang pertama?" Aku ingat sekali gaun ini! Kalau tidak salah, Mama memakai ini waktu perutnya lagi besar-besarnya karena mengandung anak pertama.

Mama mengangguk bangga. "Yap, gaun yang selalu kau inginkan, sayang. Yang dulu selalu kau tunjuk di foto album saat kau masih kecil dan kau selalu bilang ingin memakai ini suatu hari nanti jika perutmu besar dan badanmu jadi lebih… segar."

Ternyata dia masih ingat.

"Tapi ini kan gaun kenangan kalian," kalau aku berhati lemah, aku pasti sudah menangis terisak-isak sekarang. "Simpan saja. Ini gaun berharga milikmu, Ma. Aku tidak sanggup—"

"Ah, tidak apa-apa." potongnya sambil mengibaskan tangan. "Kau kan anakku, sejuta kali lebih berharga daripada gaun itu. Perlu bantuan?" sebelum aku sempat protes, tau-tau Mama sudah memakaikan gaun itu secepat kilat ke tubuhku dan jujur saja—setelah melihat bayanganku di cermin—aku jadi tampak menakjubkan. Bukannya bermaksud berlebihan, tapi… aku tidak terlihat seperti monster putih gembrot lagi.

Aku adalah tuan putri.

Tuan putri yang gemerlapan!

"Terima kasih, Mamaku yang cantik." Kupeluk dia erat-erat. "Ini hebat sekali. Gaun vintage paling hebat yang pernah kulihat. Aku janji tidak akan menyemprotnya dengan mayoinase."

Mama tertawa. "Eh iya, ngomong-ngomong, aku tadi meninggalkan Taeoh di rumah sebelah dengan Kyuhyun. Tidak apa-apa kan?"

"Tidak apa-apa, asalkan ada puzzle dan muffin. Pasti keadaan akan aman terkendali."

"Baguslah, tadi aku sudah meninggalkan dua jenis puzzle disana. Teman-teman arisan Kyuhyun sampai memuji-muji Taeoh. Katanya Taeoh pintar sekali padahal masih sekecil itu. Dia berguru darimana sih?"

"Ibunya Kai," jawabku sambil terkikik geli. "Kayaknya Taeoh mewarisi bakat pemain puzzle handal dari dia."

Aku lega sekali mengetahui anakku punya bakat alamiah itu. Walaupun dia tidak bisa menulis puisi, bermain Play-Doh atau menyusun Lego, setidaknya, Taeoh masih bisa berkutat dengan puzzle, kan? Malah, kedengarannya lebih keren dan berkelas. Permainan anak-anak bangsawan jaman dulu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pertunjukan tari Baekhyun diselenggarakan di sebuah teater di Ulsan. Ketika tiba disana, aku mendapati tempat itu penuh pengacara yang mengenakan setelan mahal dan menelpon dengan ponsel hitam canggih. Mereka semua jadi telihat sama.

"…jika klien tidak bersedia menerima syarat-syarat kesepakatan…"

"…pada klausul empat, koma, walaupun…"

Belum ada yang bergerak masuk ke dalam auditorium, jadi aku pergi sebentar ke belakang panggung, untuk memberi Baekhyun buket bunga yang telah kubeli. (Tadinya aku mau langsung melempar bunga mawar ini ke panggung setelah Baekhyun selesai menari, tapi aku khawatir durinya akan menancap di stoking Baekhyun).

Ketika aku berjalan di koridor yang suram untuk menuju ke ruang rias, suara musik terdengar dari sound system dan orang-orang berjalan melewatiku dengan kostum-kostum yang gemerlapan. Seorang pria dengan bulu-bulu biru di rambutnya sedang meregangkan kaki kanannya ke dinding dan berbicara pada seseorang di telpon.

"Jadi kujelaskan pada jaksa penuntut idiot itu, bahwa pada kasus yang terjadi di tahun 1983 merujuk pada…" tiba-tiba dia berhenti bicara. "Sialan! Aku lupa langkah-langkah pertamaku," wajahnya pucat pasi. Kemudian dia menoleh dan memandangi aku seolah-olah aku punya jawabannya. "Apa lagi yang kulakukan setelah berputar dua kali?"

"Mm…" aku berpikir sejenak. "Sikap lilin?" sahutku asal-asalan.

Dengan salah tingkah aku buru-buru pergi, nyaris tersandung seorang gadis yang sedang melakukan split di depan pintu. Ketika melongok kedalam ruang rias, aku melihat Baekhyun sedang duduk di salah satu meja rias yang letaknya paling ujung. Matanya lebar berkilauan dan dia juga pakai bulu-bulu biru di rambutnya.

"Oh my god, Baekki!" seruku terpana di ambang pintu. "Kau tampak menakjubkan! Aku suka—"

"Aku tidak bisa melakukannya."

"Apa?"

"Aku tidak bisa melakukannya!" ulang Baekhyun putus asa sambil menarik mantel katun birunya lebih erat. "Aku tidak bisa mengingat apapun. Otakku kosong!"

"Hei, hei, tenanglah." aku mendekati dia. "Kau tidak sendiri. Ada seorang pria di luar sana yang mengatakan hal sama."

"Tidak. Aku benar-benar tidak ingat apapun!" Baekhyun menatapku dengan mata nyalang. "Kakiku terasa seperti kapas, aku tidak bisa bernapas…"

Dia meraih kuas pemerah pipi, menatap kosong, lalu meletakkanya kembali. "Kenapa aku bersedia melakukan hal gila ini? _Kenapa?_ "

"Karena asyik?" jawabku tidak yakin.

"Asyik?!" suara Baekhyun meninggi hingga aku terpaksa melindungi keselamatan telingaku. "Kaupikir ini _asyik_? Ya Tuhan…"

Mendadak eskpresi wajahnya berubah, lalu dia berdiri dan berlari keluar ruangan. Berikutnya aku mendengar Baekhyun muntah-muntah. Entah dimana dia melakukannya. Semoga bukan diatas kepala gadis split tadi.

Baekhyun muncul di pintu lagi, pucat dan gemetaran seperti orang sekarat.

Aku merasa iba padanya. "Yakin tidak apa-apa?"

"Aku tidak bisa," katanya dengan suara tercekik. "Aku tidak bisa. Aku mau pulang!" Baekhyun menghampiri pakaiannya di gantungan. "Bilang pada mereka asmaku kambuh."

"Kau tidak boleh pulang!" kataku melotot panik sambil berusaha merebut pakaian di tangannya. "Baekki, tidak apa-apa kok. Pasti tidak akan seburuk bayanganmu. Anggap saja kau sedang berdiri di ruang pengadilan yang besar. Anggap saja kau sedang berpidato di depan banyak orang, bukan menari."

Baekhyun menatapku seakan-akan aku orang dungu, "Itu dua hal yang berbeda. Berpidato jelas lebih gampang daripada menari, aku hanya perlu berdiri dan berbicara. Tapi kalau menari… aku harus menggerakkan semua anggota tubuhku!"

Ya ampun. Namanya juga menari. Kalau cuma berdiri kaku saja itu bukan menari namanya, tapi latihan baris-berbaris.

"Well…" aku menggenggam tangan Baekhyun, menyalurkan kekuatan apapun yang mungkin kumiliki. Demam panggung itu kayaknya bisa menular deh. Terbukti sekarang aku ikut-ikut gemetaran. Walaupun berusah kututupi dengan senyum ceria. Aku tidak ingin Baekhyun tambah panik kalau melihatku gelisah. "Baekki, kalau kau mundur sekarang, kau akan selalu menyesal di kemudian hari. Kau akan selalu menengok ke belakang dan berharap kapan dapat kesempatan emas seperti ini lagi."

Sunyi. Aku bisa melihat otak Baekhyun bekerja keras dibalik bulu-bulu dan segala riasan tebal itu.

"Kau benar," gumam Baekhyun akhirnya, ada senyuman tipis disana. Ketegangannya mengendur. "Oke. Akan kulakukan. Tapi dengan satu syarat, aku tidak mau kau menonton. Temui saja aku sesudah acara selesai—tidak, jangan! Lebih baik kau pergi saja. Pergi jauh-jauh."

"Ya sudah," jawabku agak tidak iklas karena diusir. "Aku akan pergi—"

"Jangaan!" tahan Baekhyun sigap. "Kau tidak boleh pergi. Aku berubah pikiran. Aku membutuhkanmu."

Kenapa dia jadi plin-plin begitu sih? Sedasyat inikah efek demam panggung?

Aku mengendikkan bahu. "Baiklah kalau itu maumu."

"Sehun." Baekhyun mencengkram lenganku dan menatapku tajam. Dia memegangiku begitu erat sampai-sampai kulitku sakit. "Sehun, kalau suatu saat nanti aku bilang ingin melakukan yang seperti ini lagi, hentikan aku. Apa pun yang kukatakan. Berjanjilah kau akan mencegahku."

"Aku janji," ujarku sambil dengan lembut melepas cengkramannya. "Aku janji."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Sehun!"

Itu dia, Yixing dan Jinyoung, datang bersamaan tanpa membawa anak dan suami. Kami memang sudah janjian sih. Hari ini akan menjadi hari kumpul-kumpul spesial kami saja.

"Haiii!" aku balas melambaikan tangan.

"Ciao, girl!" Yixing berlari lalu menubrukku dengan pelukan beruangnya.

"Hei, sweety darling, bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya Jinyoung sambil bercipika-cipiki denganku.

"Seperti yang kau lihat…" aku berputar dengan gaya dan rokku ikut berputar dengan sangat elegan.

Keduanya kompak mendesah kagum.

"Wow…"

Yixing menyentuh sejumput kainnya, masih takjub. "Lembut. Bagus sekali! Gaun baru ya? Beli dimana?"

Aku tersenyum sok rahasia. "Ada deh." kalau aku bilang ini gaun milik ibuku nanti mereka kepingin juga.

"Pelit!" Yixing mencibirku.

Jinyoung mengelus-elus perutku. "Gimana kabar baby? Udah delapan bulan kan ya? Rencana nanti mau melahirkan di rumah sakit mana?"

Aku angkat bahu tanda terserah, "Mungkin St. Mary's hospital, supaya tidak terlalu jauh dari rumah."

Keduanya manggut-manggut sambil membeo.

Bunyi gemuruh gendering yang dalam dan tegas mulai terdengar dari pengeras suara, kami sontak menuju ke kursi penonton supaya tidak kehabisan tempat duduk. Auditorium itu sudah gelap seluruhnya, dan di sekitar kami para penonton diam menanti. Bunyi genderang semakin keras, tapi tidak terlihat apa-apa di panggung, masih gelap gulita.

Gemuruh gendering itu bertambah keras, dan aku mulai tegang. Ini agak menyeramkan. Kapan mereka akan mulai menari? Kapan mereka akan membuka tirainya? Kapan mereka akan—

DAR! Tiba-tiba terdengar tarikan napas dari seluruh manusia yang ada di ruangan ini ketika cahaya terang benderang muncul bagai kilatan petir, sangat menyilaukan. Irama musik yang cukup keras berdentam-dentam memenuhi udara, dan sesosok tubuh muncul di panggung mengenakan kostum yang berkilauan, berputar, kemudian melompat.

Astaga, siapapun itu, dia pasti hebat sekali. Aku mengerjap-ngerjap di antara cahaya menyilaukan, berusaha melihat lebih jelas. Aku tidak tahu itu laki-laki atau perempuan atau—

 _Holly heaven._ Itu Baekhyun!

Aku terpaku di tempat duduk karena tercengang. Aku tidak bisa mengalihkan pandanganku dari Baekhyun. Aku tidak tahu dia bisa melakukannya. Tidak tahu sama sekali! Maksudku, kami pernah berlatih balet bersama, tap dance juga, tapi kami tidak pernah… aku tidak pernah… bagaimana mungkin aku mengenal seseorang selama dua puluh tahun dan baru tahu sekarang ternyata dia jago menari?

Jinyoung dan Yixing juga sama-sama belum bisa berkedip daritadi. Keduanya melongo lebar sekali sampai-sampai aku takut dagu mereka terlepas.

Baekhyun melakukan tarian lambat yang rumit dan luwes dengan seorang pria yang mengenakan topeng—pasti Daehyun yang ada dibalik topeng itu—dan sekarang Baekhyun melompat serta berputar dengan sesuatu yang mirip pita. Seluruh penonton menatapnya, takjub, dan Baekhyun tampak bersinar dibawah sorot lampu itu. Bagai seorang diva.

Sudah lama aku tidak melihat dia sebahagia itu. Aku begitu bangga padanya. Kami semua sangat bangga menjadi temannya.

Yang membuatku ngeri, air mataku mulai merebak. Dan sekarang hidungku berair. Padahal aku tidak bawa tisu. Sungguh memalukan. Aku harus mendengus seperti ibu-ibu yang sedang menonton pentas drama anaknya.

Aku merasakan sesuatu menyodok tanganku, saat menoleh, kulihat Yixing menawarkan selembar tisu sementara dia sendiri sibuk menyeka ingusnya.

Yaa… minimal aku tidak sendiri. Dua ibu-ibu ini juga menangis bersamaku.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun membungkuk di atas panggung, kami bertepuk tangan paling keras sambil menyeringai satu sama lain.

Ketika seluruh penari telah tampil dan pertunjukan itu selesai, kami seperti melayang. Tirai diturunkan untuk terakhir kalinya, dan orang-orang mulai meninggalkan tempat duduk, mengambil jaket dan tas mereka. Dan setelah kami kembali ke alam normal, Yixing menarik tanganku dan kami turun dari bangku penonton menuju ke pesta perayaan keberhasilan yang tempatnya ada di gedung seberang, disana Baekhyun sudah menunggu kami.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pesta itu besar dan meriah dan ribut. Kami mengikuti sekelompok pria yang bersenda gurau ribut memasuki Great Hall sambil menerima begitu saja segelas sampanye gratis yang diulurkan pada kami di pintu masuk. Aku baru kali ini datang kesini dan baru menyadari betapa besarnya tempat ini. Dimana-mana tampak jendela besar berhias kaca patri, patung-patung batu kuno, serta pemain orkstra yang bermain di galeri, suaranya bergema melalui pengeras suara, berpadu dengan riuh rendah suara orang-orang yang ramai mengobrol dan tertawa.

Semua penari ada disini, masih mengenakan kostum, juga para penonton serta beberapa orang yang cuma ikut-ikutan saja. Para pelayan berkeliaran mengedarkan minuman dan bunyi percakapan berisik sekali. Kami mulai menyelusup diantara kerumunan sambil menangkap pembicaraan disana-sini.

"…kostumnya luar biasa…"

"…kok punya waktu untuk latihan?"

"…hakim itu benar-benar tak tergoyahkan…"

Tiba-tiba aku melihat Baekhyun berdiri disamping suaminya, wajahnya merona dan bersinar-sinar, mereka dikelilingi segerombolan pengacara ganteng yang kemungkinan besar teman Daehyun, salah seorang diantara mereka jelas-jelas memandangi tungkai kakinya.

"Baekki!" aku berseru.

"Baekhyun!" Jinyoung berseru.

"Alohaa!" Yixing berseru. Dasar. Mentang-mentang baru pulang dari Hawaii.

Baekhyun berpaling dan langsung bergegas mendekati kami, memeluk kami bertiga sekaligus dan memperagakan pelukan-putar-tepuk-pantat-sambil-tertawa. Ritual yang sering kami lakukan untuk merayakan sesuatu. Biar saja orang-orang mengira kami gila.

"Aku tidak tahu kau bisa menari sehebat itu," ujarku setelah kami selesai melakukan ritual.

"Ya, kau sungguh luar biasa!" puji Jinyoung.

"Oh, tidak. Tidak sehebat itu," sahut Baekhyun merendah, "Aku mengacaukannya—"

"Stop!" selaku. "Baekki, itu tadi sangat fantastis. Kau sangat fantastis."

Baekhyun tetap murung. "Tapi aku payah sekali waktu—"

" _Jangan_ bilang payah!" aku nyaris membentaknya karena jengkel dia begitu tidak percaya diri. Padahal menurutku penampilannya paling memukau diantara yang lain. "Sering-seringlah puji dirimu sendiri. Cepat bilang 'aku fantastis!' Ucapkan. _Ucapkan_ , Baekki!"

"Well…oke," wajah murungnya dengan enggan membentuk sebuah senyuman. "Oke. Aku… fantastis!" Baekhyun tertawa gembira. "Teman-teman, aku belum pernah merasa sebahagia ini! Dan coba tebak, kami berencana mengadakan tur tahun depan."

Jinyoung sumringah, "Waah, selamat ya, say!"

"Kebetulan aku juga mau tur liputan di beberapa Negara, kabari ya kalo tampil, mungkin aku bisa ikut nonton."

Yixing dan Jinyoung menyalami Baekhyun bergantian, sementara aku masih terdiam, berusaha mencerna kalimatnya barusan.

"Perasaan… tadi kau bilang tidak mau melakukan ini lagi, kau bersumpah aku harus mencegahmu kalau kau menyebut-nyebut soal ingin tampil lagi dan sebagainya."

"Oh, itu tadi kan cuma demam panggung," Baekhyun melambaikan tangan, santai.

Daehyun mendekati kami sambil tersenyum keren. "Hei, girls."

"Haiii!" kami kompak menyahut, lalu bergantian menyalaminya. Daehyun terlihat sangat tampan malam ini, dengan kostum berjubah ala Zoro-nya dan topeng hitam yang masih terikat di belakang kepala. Dia langsung menawarkan diri jadi volunteer untuk memotret kami. Kebetulan sekali. Kami memang ingin foto-foto daritadi, cuma tidak mungkin kan aku menarik orang sembarangan dan meminta dia untuk jadi tukang foto? Apalagi gaya kami aneh bin ajaib semua. Daehyun sempat tersedak dan tertawa keras waktu Yixing berpose di depan perutku sambil membuka mulut lebar-lebar seolah dia adalah siluman penghisap bayi, Baekhyun di sisi satunya menjulurkan lidah panjang sekali seolah ingin menjilati perutku, dan Jinyoung memelukku sambil berpose seakan-akan dia ingin menggigit pipiku.

Wanita bermantel bulu yang posisi berdirinya paling dekat dengan kami, daritadi bolak-balik melirik sambil mencibir judes. Mungkin dia kira kami cewek-cewek kampung yang baru pertama kali diundang ke pesta mewah. Bodo amat.

Di sesi pemotretan yang keseratus dua puluh satu, tiba-tiba saja perutku mengejang, seperti ada yang meremasnya dengan dua tangan. Aku baru mau menyalahkan Yixing, tapi dia sudah tidak di depan perutku lagi.

"Ooh," keluhku sambil meringis saat remasannya semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Apa?" Baekhyun langsung terlihat waspada.

"Tidak apa-apa, mungkin cuma sakit perut biasa," jawabku cepat.

Tak ada seorangpun yang percaya ini sakit perut biasa.

"Ada apa?" Jinyoung memandangiku cemas. "Sehun, ada masalah apa? Apakah ini…" dia refleks membekap mulut. "Ya ampun! Sudah saatnya ya? Hari ini?"

"Mungkin dia sudah bukaan lima," aku mendengar ibu-ibu tak dikenal ikut nimbrung dengan sok tahunya.

"Bukaan lima?" Yixing melotot kaget. "Kita harus panggil ambulans! Daehyun cepat telpon ambulans! Sebentar lagi Sehun akan melahirkan!"

Harus ya dia mengumumkannya ke semua orang?

Orang-orang yang tadi asyik minum, makan, ngobrol, dan tertawa, kini semuanya fokus menonton aku yang sedang dilanda mulas-mulas. Duh, betapa memalukannya ini…

Daehyun langsung mengeluarkan ponsel dan memencet serangkaian tombol dengan panik. "Halo? Layanan ambulans? Cepat!"

Saat pria itu menyebutkan alamat dan namaku, tiba-tiba kurasakan lututku goyah. Seharusnya aku baru melahirkan sekitar tanggal 19. Kukira aku masih punya waktu tiga minggu lagi.

Yixing meremas tanganku sambil pelan-pelan menggiringku menuju pintu keluar, "Kau baik-baik saja? Masih bisa tahan kan?" sedangkan Baekhyun berdiri di depan persis bodyguard artis yang berusaha membantuku lewat diantara kerumunan fans-fans maniak.

"Minggir! Minggir! Wanita ini mau melahirkan! Maaf, Tuan, tolong menyingkir ya… maaf Nyonya, minggir dulu ya. Minggir! Minggir!"

"Kelihatannya semakin parah," gumam Daehyun sambil melirik jam tangannya. "Mana sih ambulans sialan itu?"

Jinyoung tergopoh-gopoh mengikuti kami dibelakang sambil menghubungi Kai.

Aku bernapas pendek-pendek persis seperti yang diajarkan DVD senam pernapasan. "Rasa sakitnya semakin bertambah," aku masih bisa berbicara di sela-sela rasa sakitku. "Kayaknya ini sudah bukaan enam atau tujuh."

"Hei, ambulansnya datang!" seorang security melongokkan kepala di ambang pintu depan. "Baru saja datang. Cepat bawa dia kemari!"

Kami keluar dari pintu dan berhenti di puncak tangga, ambulans sudah terparkir manis dan siap mengangkutku pergi, bisa kulihat beberapa tamu yang penasaran ikut menonton di belakang kami.

Inilah saatnya. Saat aku keluar dari rumah sakit nanti… aku sudah punya bayi!

"Selamat ya," seru Baekhyun menggenggam tanganku. "Kuharap persalinanmu berjalan lancar."

Yixing meremas pundakku. "Aku sangat bangga padamu. Kau hebat sekali. Kau sangat tenang, kau bisa mengendalikan diri…"

Dua paramedis turun dari pintu belakang ambulans dan menghampiri kaki tangga sambil menyeret ranjang besi rumah sakit.

"Kau sudah siap?" tanya Jinyoung.

"He-eh." aku menghela napas dalam-dalam dan mulai menuruni anak tangga pelan-pelan. "Ayo."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hah. Tidak bisa dipercaya. Ternyata aku belum akan melahirkan bayi.

Benar-benar tak masuk akal, bahkan aku masih menganggap pihak rumah sakit keliru. Semua gejalanya ada! Kontraksi teratur, sakit pinggang (ya pegal-pegal sedikit sih), pokoknya persis yang pernah kualami dulu.

Sudah jauh-jauh kemari malah disuruh pulang. Dokter bilang aku belum mengalami mulas melahirkan, mendekati pun tidak. Kata mereka, itu bukan mulas melahirkan yang sesungguhnya.

Agak memalukan memang untuk ukuran seorang wanita yang sudah punya anak bisa salah mengira hal-hal seperti ini. Terutama waktu aku meminta obat penghilang rasa sakit, mereka langsung tertawa. Mereka kan tidak perlu tertawa. Atau menelpon teman-teman mereka untuk menggosipi aku. Aku dengar sendiri si bidan melakukannya, walaupun dengan cara berbisik-bisik.

Baiklah. Sudah kuputuskan. Aku tidak akan melahirkan di rumah sakit yang isinya bidan-bidan penggosip.

Seminggu berlalu. Tidak terjadi apa-apa lagi sejak itu, kecuali perutku semakin membesar dan gerakanku menjadi lebih lambat daripada siput. Aku bahkan nyaris tidak bisa berjalan lagi, atau tidur. Semuanya serba salah. Kemarin aku terbangun jam tiga pagi dan merasa sangat tak nyaman, berbaring pun tidak enak, mau ngemil juga malas, jadi aku menyalakan TV dan menonton tayangan di Geographic Channel tentang seekor Harimau Sumatra yang sedang berjuang mati-matian mengeluarkan bayi-bayi harimau mungil dari perutnya. Aku langsung membayangkan bagaimana jika seandainya aku yang melahirkan di tengah-tengah padang rumput luas seperti itu. Sendirian. Kesepian. Tak ada seorangpun yang menemani. Ditinggal suami. Pasti miris sekali. Pikiran itu membuat mataku panas dan tau-tau saja sebulir air mata gemuk mengalir di pipiku.

Kai sangat pengertian, dia pantas mendapat medali 'Best Husband Of The Year', karena dia memperbolehkan aku memakai semua metode penghilang rasa sakit tanpa perlu memusingkan biaya. Maka aku langsung menyewa jasa ahli refleksologi, ahli pijat batu panas, ahli aromaterapi, ahli tusuk jarum, ahli homeopathy, dan ahli doula. Aku juga menelpon pihak rumah sakit St. Mary's setiap hari, hanya untuk memastikan dokter ahli anestesi tidak sakit mendadak atau terperangkap di dalam lemari pas hari-H tiba.

Sisi baiknya, disamping rasa sakit yang sejuta kali lipat bertambah, Kai dan aku juga jadi sejuta kali lebih intim daripada bulan-bulan sebelumnya. Kami membicarakan semua hal seminggu belakangan ini. Perusahaan Kai, rencana-rencana masa depan… suatu malam kami bahkan mengeluarkan foto-foto bulan madu kami dan melihat-lihat semuanya lagi.

Memikirkan betapa baiknya punya suami seperti Kai, semangatku langsung menguap kembali ke permukaan. Mendadak aku ingin melihat-lihat kamar bayi yang sudah kami siapkan. Aku terseok-seok menuju ke kamar bayi, dengan lembut menyentuh boks berhias lukisan tangan, serta keranjang putih mungil. Semua ini persis dekorasi panggung. Hanya tinggal menunggu 'pemain utamanya' datang.

Kutepuk perutku, bertanya-tanya dalam hati apakah bayiku terbangun di dalam sana. Mungkin aku akan memainkan musik klasik untuknya, supaya dia jadi genius dalam bidang musik. Kuputar mainan kotak musik yang baru kupesan dari katalog bulan lalu dan kutempelkan di perut.

 _Nak, dengat itu! Itu karya Mozart._

 _Kalau tidak salah…_

 _Atau Beethoven…_

 _Atau… entah siapa…_

Ya Tuhan, aku membuat bayiku bingung!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

— **TBC—**

A/N: Akhirnya Luhan muncul di chap ini as a Nanny xD! Trus yang jadi anaknya Sehun nanti ulzzang baby Lauren Lunde. Entah kenapa langsung jatuh cinta pas pertama kali lihat fotox di mbah google, searching2 kagak nemu yang pas, Cuma Lauren aja yang ngesreg di hati saya xD

Still wanna review? Silahkan ehhehe^^


	13. Extra Chapter : Welcome To The World

**We are MARRIED or NOT?**

 **Main Cast:** GS!Sehun, Kai, Taeoh

 **Support Cast:** GS!Luhan (as Nanny Lu), GS!Yixing, Julien, Yunho (Papa/Grandpa Yun), GS!Jaejoong (Mama/Grandma Jae), GS!Kyungsoo, GS!Chanyeol, GS!Kris, oc, dll

 **Genre :** Romance, AU, OOC, yadong, genderswitch for uke, comedy, family, friendship, dll

 **Length:** Chaptered

 **Bahasa:** Indonesia campur aduk

 **Summary Lengkap:** Penantian Sehun dan keluarganya akhirnya menemui titik Finish, bayi perempuan mereka akan segera lahir ke dunia^^.

* * *

 **Welcome To The World**

* * *

 **Chapter 12**

Aku dirawat di kamar pribadi St. Mary's Hospital, tempat mereka membawaku kemarin malam. Kalau ingin jadi pusat perhatian di rumah sakit, datang saja bersama dokter top sekelas Dr. Sooman. Belum pernah kulihat begitu banyak perawat dan petugas rumah sakit berlarian kesana kemari di bawah komandonya.

Dua puluh menit berlalu dan kamarku sudah dipenuhi orang. Jimin, ahli refleksologi, sudah datang dan sibuk mengurut-urut jari kakiku. Dongwoo, ahli homeopathy, mengukur jumlah pil yang perlu kuminum. Hyoyeon mengatur alat-alat pembakar minyak di sekeliling tempat tidurku.

Kyungsoo eonni dan Mama duduk di satu sisi, sementara Kai di sisi lainnya. Keningku dikompres dan tanganku memegang semprotan aromaterapi. Aku memakai T-shirt longgar yang tadi dipakaikan Mama dan Kyungsoo eonni secara paksa ke tubuhku. Aku rileks, musik mengalun, dan sejauh ini aku baik-baik saja. Hanya tinggal menunggu kapan bayinya mau keluar.

"Sehun, kau membutuhkan gas dan udara?" Minah menghampiriku, membawa masker yang dihubungkan ke tabung. "Untuk menghilangkan rasa sakit."

"Eh…" aku ragu-ragu. Kelihatannya kurang ajar kalau menolak. "Oke. Trims."

"Hirup setiap kali kau merasa ada kontraksi," pesan Minah, menyerahkan masker itu padaku. "Jangan sampai terlambat!"

"Oke," kupasang masker itu menutupi hidung dan mulut, lalu kuhirup dalam-dalam. Wow. Fantastis. Aku merasa seperti menghirup kokain yang dicampur ganja dan heroin. Aku memang belum pernah mencoba ketiganya, tapi pasti rasanya senikmat ini…

"Hei." aku membuka masker dan menyunggingkan senyum kuda yang terlalu lebar pada Kai. "Rasanya sangat menyenangkan. Ada baiknya kau juga coba ini…"

"Sehun, kau sangat luar biasa," Kai menggenggam tanganku erat-erat, tidak mengalihkan pandangan sekejap pun dariku. "Semua beres? Semua ini berjalan sesuai rencana persalinanmu kan?"

"Ya… sebagian besar…" jawabku lalu cepat-cepat menghirup gas dan udara lagi. Ah… begini lebih baik. Ya Tuhan… seharusnya kami punya tabung seperti ini di rumah.

"Ini," Hyoyeon menyodorkan wadah berisi minyak untuk dihirup. "Minyak clary sage untuk menghilangkan stress."

Kali ini aku menghirup minyak clary sage untuk menghilangkan stress.

Pintu diketuk dan kakakku mendongak. "Ooh, itu pasti teman-temanmu. Mereka barusan kirim sms katanya sedang dalam perjalanan kesini."

"Masuk!" seru Hyoyeon. Pintu terbuka lebar dan masuklah Dokter Sooman dengan gaya sok penting, seperti habis menyelamatkan nyawa banyak orang sepanjang hari. Dia sudah siap dengan segala perkakas ajaibnya, baju operasi, masker putih dan penutup kepala hijau. Bersama asisten-asistennya yang lain, mereka semua juga mengenakan baju operasi. Siap menggeledah aku.

"Sehun, bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya Dr. Sooman. "Kontraksinya semakin kuat dan sering? Sudah bukaan keberapa?"

"Tiga, Dok." jawab Minah mewakili aku. "Sekitar tiga puluh menit yang lalu Nyonya Kim mengalami kontraksi."

"Dan kau bisa menahan sakit?" tanya Dr. Sooman.

"Sejauh ini baik-baik saja. Tadi perut saya kram… terus kembung… saya juga mual-mual dan pusing… sekarang sudah tidak…" suaraku terdengar teler gara-gara efek gas dan udara sialan. Sudah begitu, senyumku bolak-balik merekah tanpa sebab, dan itu agak menjengkelkan. Tapi sudahlah. Yang penting maksud ucapanku tersampaikan dan para dokter ini mengerti.

"Sayangku, kau sungguh tabah." Kai tampak benar-benar terkesima. "Padahal kau akan melahirkan."

"Oh… ini bukan apa-apa kok…" aku berusaha rendah hati. "Kau tahu…"

"Siapa bilang ini bukan apa-apa, ini luar biasa. Ya, kan?" Kai bertanya pada para petugas medis lainnya.

"Ya, istri anda sangat istimewa, Tuan." jawab Dongwoo menyeringai lebih lebar dari aku, padahal dia tidak menghirup gas apapun daritadi.

"Itu sebabnya kami semua ingin mengobservasi dia setelah persalinan ini," timpal dokter ahli paling muda bernama Jimin. "Hanya mengajukan beberapa pertanyaan simpel. Karena Nyonya Kim sangat tabah, dia tidak berteriak, hanya meringis saja."

Para dokter memandangiku takjub, seakan-akan mereka mengharapkan menyampaikan pidato, menarik sedikit atau apa.

"Kami datang!" pintu mendadak terbuka dan semua orang menoleh, melihat Chanyeol eonni masuk, disusul Kris oppa dan keempat anak-anak mereka.

"Mana bayinya?" Kris oppa memandangi seluruh manusia di ruangan ini dengan tampang penuh harap.

"Oh!" aku menjerit tiba-tiba bersamaan dengan suara tangisan Yichan yang mulai pecah. Sesuatu dibawah sana juga mulai pecah. Aku bisa merasakannya. Aku merasakannya! "Oh! Ketubanku pecah!"

Meskipun ini sudah kedua kalinya, rasanya tetap saja aneh. Seperti ada balon yang meletus di perutku dan sejurus kemudia, air mulai menggenangi kakiku. Tolong… aku tidak dapat menghentikan ini.

"Ya Tuhan!" seru Chanyeol eonni sambil menutupi mulutnya. "Oke. Aku tidak kepingin lihat. Ayo, anak-anak. Sebaiknya kita cari minum." dia menggiring keempat anaknya keluar lalu diseretnya Kris oppa yang masih terpaku di tempat sambil melongo bodoh.

Para dokter mulai sibuk sendiri begitu Keluarga Wu menghilang dibalik daun pintu yang tertutup. Aku sendiri masih dalam keadaan terguncang shock hingga tidak menyadari apa-apa saja yang dilakukan orang-orang di ruangan ini. Yang paling jelas wajah Kai, Kyungsoo eonni dan Mamaku karena mereka berdiri paling dekat dalam jangkauan mata.

"Kai…" aku mencengkram kerah baju Kai dengan panik. Sampai-sampai Kai tampak tersiksa karena cengkramanku. "Ini sungguh-sungguh terjadi!"

"A-a..kku…." Kai berusaha melepas tanganku dari kerahnya yang kini compang-camping. "Aku tahu, sayang. Dan kau sangat luar biasa—"

"Tidak!" rengekku. "Kau tidak mengerti…" aku berhenti bicara, tiba-tiba merasa sesak napas. Apa itu tadi? Rasanya seperti ada yang meremas perutku, meremasnya lebih kuat, dan semakin kuat. Walaupun aku sudah memohon-mohon pada makhluk apapun yang ada dalam perutku untuk berhenti melakukannya.

"Enghh…" napasku mendadak putus-putus. "Aku tidak yakin aku sanggup…" apalagi waktu melihat Dr. Sooman menyusun perkakas ajaibnya yang tajam-tajam. Apa dia sudah mengasah semua itu? Ya ampun…

"Kau pasti bisa, kau pasti kuat." Kyungsoo eonni mengusap-usap pundakku dengan gerakan berirama.

Mama menggenggam kedua tanganku. "Kau adalah gadis yang kuat, Sehun. Kau pernah melalui ini, sayang. Bertahanlah."

"Kayaknya aku mau disuntik epidural…" gumamku sambil menelan ludah, sekujur tubuhku gemetaran takut.

"Tentu saja!" seru Minah bergegas pergi. "Aku akan langsung ke ruangan dokter anestesi! Secepat mungkin!"

Kusambar masker gas dan udara, lalu mulai kuhirup lagi dalam-dalam. Kini Dr. Sooman dan kedua dokter lain mengitari aku. Sementara para dokter ahli yang menangani aku menyingkir dari ranjang sambil meneriakkan kata-kata penyemangat. Aku merasa seperti atlit pelari nasional yang sedang berjuang untuk mengalahkan ke-99 peserta lainnya. Seluruh adrenalinku berpacu dan nyawaku dipertaruhkan disini.

"Kau pasti bisa, Sehun… rileks… tarik napas…"

 _Ayolah, Nak. Aku ingin melihatmu._

"Bagus sekali… tarik napas terus, Nyonya…"

"Terus… berjuanglah! Kau pasti bisa!"

 _Tentu saja aku bisa. Ayolah, Nak. Kita berdua pasti bisa melalui ini._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Perempuan.

Bayi kami perempuan, dengan bibir bagaikan kelopak bunga mengerut, seberkas rambut gelap, dan kedua tangan mengepal mungil di dekat telinga. Selama ini _dialah_ yang ada di perutku. Dan sungguh aneh, pertama kali melihatnya, aku langsung berpikir: _Itu kau_. _Tentu saja itu kau_.

Kini dia terbaring di boks kaca di samping tempat tidurku, memakai babygro putih mungil rancangan Baby Dior. Aku ingin mencoba memakaikan beberapa baju yang baru kubeli beberapa hari lalu, hanya untuk melihat mana yang paling pas untuknya, tapi bidan bersikap tegas padaku, katanya kami berdua sama-sama butuh istirahat.

Aku memandangi bayiku dengan kepala nyut-nyutan karena kurang tidur. Dadanya naik-turun. Jemarinya yang mungil menggeliat dan bolak-balik menyentuh pipi dengan gerakan tak terarah.

"Sayang, kau sudah bangun." Kai mendongak dari kursi tempatnya tidur, lalu mengucek-ngucek mata. Dia belum sempat cuci muka, ada belek di sudut matanya, rambutnya acak-acakan dan kemejanya kusut.

Aku berusaha tersenyum di tengah-tengah denyutan nyeri di kepala. "Hm-hm."

"Bagaimana dia?" Kai menyeret kursinya mendekati boks bayi.

"Baik." Aku menoleh dan senyumku merekah lebih lebar ketika melihat betapa cantiknya makhluk mungil dalam boks itu. Kai bilang wajahnya seperti aku dan ibuku kalau kami digabung jadi satu. "Dia sempurna," gumamku.

"Dia _memang_ sempurna. _Kau sempurna_." Kai tampak tersaput kegembiraan. Dia memandangiku seakan tengah mengenang kembali peristiwa semalam.

Pada akhirnya hanya Kai yang menemaniku di ruang bersalin, yang lain menunggu di luar. Kemudian orangtua, teman-teman dan kakak-kakakku juga disuruh pulang oleh Dr. Sooman karena menurutnya aku butuh ketenangan setelah melalui proses persalinan yang boleh dibilang… agak horror untuk dibayangkan.

Bayiku lahir pukul setengah dua pagi. Begitu keluar, matanya sudah tampak cemerlang dan waspada. Dia pasti berbakat jadi _party girl_. Aku yakin itu.

Dan dia belum punya nama. Daftar nama yang kubuat terjatuh ke lantai di samping tempat tidurku. Aku mengeluarkannya tadi malam waktu bidan bertanya. Tapi semua nama dalam daftarku tidak cocok. Pokoknya… tidak ada yang cocok. Bahkan Dolce Valentino Kim. Maupun Christine Tiffany Dior.

Terdengar suara ketukan pelan sebanyak dua kali. Pintu terbuka perlahan dan Yixing melongokkan kepala. Tangannya memegang buket bunga bakung putih raksasa dan balon pink.

"Hai," desahnya, dan pandangannya langsung tertumbuk ke boks. Yixing refleks menutup mulut dengan tangan, kedua matanya melotot kagum. "Oh Tuhan. Lihat itu. Cantik sekali dia."

"Memang," tahu-tahu air mataku merebak. "Dia memang cantik."

"Hun?" Terlihat cemas, Yixing bergegas menghampiriku, bunga-bunga yang dibawanya bergemerisik. "Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Baik. Aku hanya…" aku menelan ludah sambil menyeka hidungku dengan selimut. "Aku tidak mengira sama sekali."

"Apa?" Yixing duduk di pinggir tempat tidur, wajahnya kelihatan sangat khawatir. "Sehun… separah itukah?"

Aku menggeleng, berusaha mencari kata-kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkan perasaan ini. "Tidak, bukan itu. Aku tidak mengira sama sekali aku akan merasa begitu… bahagia."

"Oh, yeah… tentu, dear." Wajah Yixing berbinar penuh nostalgia. "Tentu. Kita semua pernah begitu," sejenak dia menerawang, lalu tiba-tiba tangannya terbuka lebar-lebar dan dia menghambur ke pelukanku. "Luar biasa. Selamat. Selamat Kai!" kini Yixing menyalami suamiku.

"Trims." Kai tersenyum. Walaupun capek, wajahnya berseri-seri. Dia menatap mataku dan aku merasakan dadaku berdesir hebat. Seolah-olah kami memiliki semacam bahasa tubuh atau ikatan batin yang hanya dipahami oleh kami berdua, tak ada seorangpun yang tahu.

"Lihatlah jari-jarinya yang mungil…" Yixing membungkuk diatas boks. "Halo, darling." Dia menoleh ke kami. "Apa anak kalian sudah punya nama?"

"Belum." Aku membetulkan posisi berbaringku diatas bantal-bantal, meringis sedikit. Aku merasa badanku remuk redam setelah tadi malam. Untungnya aku diberi obat-obat penghilang rasa sakit.

Pintu terbuka lagi, dan Mamaku muncul. Dia sudah melihat bayiku jam delapan tadi pagi, waktu dia membawakanku susu hangat dalam termos. Sekarang dia membawa tas-tas kado bersama Papa dibelakangnya.

"Pa, sini, lihat cucumu!" panggilku bersemangat.

"Oh, nak, selamat ya." Papa memelukku hangat dan erat. Kemudian dia melongok kedalam boks, berkedip-kedip lebih keras daripada biasanya. "Wah, wah. Halo, anak manis."

"Ini baju-bajumu, Sehun dear." Mama mengangkat tas besar berisi baju, menyodorkannya ke tanganku "Aku tidak yakin baju mana yang mau kau pakai, jadi aku ambil sembarang saja. Pilihlah sendiri."

"Trims, Ma." Kubuka risleting dan kukeluarkan kardigan butut yang sudah lima tahun tak pernah kupakai. Kai membantuku memasangkan kardigan itu dan rasanya… sama saja. Tidak ada bedanya dengan baju-baju bermerk yang baru. Mendadak aku dapat pencerahan seperti pertapa suci dalam perjalanan jauh. Baru sadar betapa bodohnya aku menumpuk baju-baju sebanyak itu di lemari. Untuk apa aku selalu membeli baju setiap minggu? Rasanya sama saja kok. Kardigan ini juga tetap apik dan nyaman dipakai. Selama ini aku terlalu memikirkan pendapat orang. Padahal, tidak bakal ada juga yang ambil pusing pakaian yang menempel di tubuhku baru dibeli kemarin atau sudah tertimbun selama berabad-abad di lemari.

Kai benar. Mulai besok aku akan menyusun dan memilah-milah semuanya.

Papa masih terkesima memandangi bayiku. Dia mengulurkan jarinya ke dalam boks, dan si kecil menggenggam jari Papaku erat-erat dengan tangan-tangan mungilnya.

"Nah, gadis kecil. Kau akan dinamai siapa?"

"Kami belum memutuskan," jawab Kai, mewakili aku. "Agak sulit memilih nama."

"Kami membawa buku nama-nama bayi untuk kalian." tukas Mama, mengaduk-aduk tas besarnya dan mengeluarkan buku '1000 Nama anak perempuan'. "Bagaimana kalau Sooyoung atau Hayoung?"

Aku spontan menggeleng. "Terlalu umum. Di kantor ada dua yang bernama Sooyoung dan Hayoung."

"Mau nama yang tidak umum dan jarang dipakai orang? Bagaimana kalau… kurasa mungkin…" Papaku mendongak, keningnya berkerut-kerut. "Rhapsody?"

Kulirik Kai. Mulutnya menirukan _"Rhapsody?"_ dengan ekspresi aneh bercampur ngeri sampai-sampai aku ingin tertawa.

"Rhapsody?" Mama cemberut protes. "Bisa-bisa nanti dia dipanggil 'Rapso' sama teman-temannya! Itu nama perempuan terkonyol dan terjelek yang pernah kudengar."

"Well, maumu apa?" Papa memicingkan mata, sedikit tersinggung.

"Aku punya ide," cetus Yixing. "Nama-nama buah sudah sering dipakai, tapi nama-nama tanaman bumbu belum. Bagaimana kalau Tarragon? Tarragon Kim. Nama pendeknya jadi Tara atau Ara."

"Tarragon?" Mama terperangah. "Kenapa tidak sekalian saja Bubuk Cabe?"

Ya ampun. Mengapa tak ada saran nama yang lebih normal sedikit?

 _Kenalkan, ini putri kami, Rhapsody Tarragon Kunyit Bawang Cabe Kim_.

Tidak.

Tidak mau!

Kami serempak menoleh begitu pintu terkuak lagi. Kali ini aku melihat Julien masuk sambil menggendong Anson dan menggandeng Taeoh di tangan kanan. Oh pantas saja Taeoh menghilang kemarin malam, rupanya dibawa pulang Yixing sekeluarga.

"Helo, guys." sapa Julien memperlihatkan senyum tampan dan gigi putih cemerlang. "Taeoh ikut kami. Untungnya dia tidak rewel mencari-cari kalian. Mungkin keasikan main sama Anson."

"Sini jagoan Daddy!" Kai merentangkan tangan dan Taeoh terhuyung-huyung berlari ke pelukannya. "Hop! Anak pintar. Jagoan kecilku." dia mengelus-elus kepala Taeoh sambil mendudukkan anak itu di pangkuannya. Kemudian dia tersenyum penuh terima kasih pada Yixing dan Julien. "Thanks, guys. Maaf merepotkan."

"Ah, jangan khawatir. Tidak merepotkan sama sekali. Taeoh manis sekali kok. Dia suka sekali main puzzle ya? Malahan waktu kutawari kue, dia menggeleng malu-malu."

Aku melongo kaget. Rada tak percaya. Bocah sekaliber Taeoh? Malu-malu ditawari kue? Terakhir kali ditawari cake oleh Grandma Lady dia makan rakus bagai seekor gorilla. Gorilla mutan cilik.

"Masa sih? Jangan bohong."

"Serius!" tukas Yixing sungguh-sungguh. "Anson malah jadi suka main puzzle juga sekarang."

Ow…key. Berarti ini artinya… kemajuan besar! Kalau dipikir-pikir agak ganjil juga sih. Sangat ganjil malah. Taeoh yang biasanya hiper jadi lebih kalem sekarang. Entah jurus-jurus penakluk macam apa yang digunakan ibu mertuaku. Justru disitulah bagusnya kan? Taeoh sudah mengalami banyak perubahan semenjak sering-sering dititipkan ke ibu mertuaku. Aku menyadarinya, dan aku yakin Kai juga begitu. Aku tahu persis. Hanya saja, dia masih gengsi mengakui itu.

"Lihat!" kata Mama, perhatian kami semua tertumbuk ke boks. Ternyata bayiku sedang membuka mulut lebar-lebar. "Umurnya baru delapan jam, tapi dia sudah bisa menguap. Cerdas sekali!"

Selama beberapa menit, pekerjaan kami hanya memandangi makhluk kecil itu. Terkesima. Berharap dia akan melakukan hal-hal luar biasa lain. Seperti… bersin? Menggaruk perut?

"Mungkin suatu saat nanti dia bakal jadi perdana menteri. Keren banget kan? Kita bisa menyuruhnya melakukan segala hal yang kita inginkan." tukasku berangan-angan.

"Tapi dia pasti tidak mau." Kai menggeleng. "Kalau kita suruh dia melakukan sesuatu, dia justru akan melakukan hal sebaliknya. Dia punya pikiran sendiri. Lihat saja, dia mengabaikan kita sekarang."

Sambil tersenyum aku menyentuh keningnya yang halus dengan ujung jariku. "Benar-benar pemberontak."

"Gimana kalau anak ini nantinya akan menjuarai olimpiade?" tanya Papa penuh harap. "Bisa saja kan? Atau pegulat profesional."

Pegulat?

"Anak perempuanku tidak boleh jadi pegulat!" protesku tak terima. "Dia harus jadi penari balet, pemain cello, pianist, pemain biola, penyanyi opera sabun, DJ ternama, pokoknya segala profesi keren yang ditonton jutaan orang diatas panggung."

Papa angkat tangan tanda menyerah. "Iya deh, terserah cucuku dan ibunya saja. Bagaimana, anak manis?" dia kembali memasukkan jari telunjuknya dalam boks, mencolek-colek pipi si bayi.

"Jadi namanya siapa?" tanya Kai ikut melongok ke dalam boks. "Jangan Rhapsody."

Baru saja Papaku mau buka mulut protes, aku sudah keburu mendahuluinya. "Jangan Tarragon juga."

Julien mengernyit jijik. "Tarragon? Ide siapa itu?"

Yixing pura-pura tuli.

Sementara yang lain sibuk berdebat soal nama, aku masih memandangi wajah bayiku yang tertidur pulas. Daritadi ada nama yang bolak-balik muncul dalam benakku setiap kali aku memandangi wajahnya. Seolah-olah bayi itu sendiri yang membisikkan nama ini ke telingaku.

"Lauren," kataku tegas.

"Lauren," ulang Kai seperti berusaha keras mengukir nama itu di otaknya. "Lauren… Lauren Kim. Kim Lauren. Kau tahu? Aku suka nama itu." Kai menoleh sambil tersenyum kearahku. "Aku benar-benar menyukainya. Simpel dan indah."

"Lauren Kim." senyumku merekah. "Kedengarannya manis, bukan? Miss Lauren Kim. Cocok dan anggun sekali." kepalaku manggut-manggut yakin.

"Diambil dari nama… Ralph Lauren, tentunya?" Kai mengangkat sebelah alis.

Oh iya! Betul juga. Jika orang-orang bertanya aku bisa menjawab terinspirasi dari brand 'Ralph Lauren' supaya keren. Kok aku tidak kepikiran sampai kesana ya?

Dasar suami, mereka sangat mengenal istri mereka.

"Tentu saja," aku terkikik.

 _Yang Mulia Lauren Kim_

 _Miss Lauren Kim tampak berbinar-binar saat berdansa bersama pangeran inggris dalam ballgown semata kaki rancangan Valentino…_

 _Lauren Kim tampil menggebrak dunia…_

"Lauren Kim," gumam Papa menerawang. "Boleh juga."

Mama menyalami tangan imut Lauren. "Hai, Lauren cucuku sayang."

"Yap," aku mengangguk-angguk mantab. "Itulah namanya." Kemudian aku menunduk diatas boks dan memandangi dadanya naik-turun setiap kali dia menarik napas. Kuusap rambutnya dan kukecup pipinya yang mungil. "Selamat datang ke dunia, Lauren."

Taeoh tiba-tiba melompat turun dari dekapan Kai dan berjalan mendekati boks. "Luen? Luen?" matanya membulat imut. Ekspresinya agak mirip Minion waktu melihat hujan pisang jatuh dari langit.

"Iya sayang, dia adikmu." aku mengusap-usap kepala Taeoh. "Beri salam pada, adikmu, Lauren. Ayo bilang halo."

Taeoh memandangi Lauren dengan curiga.

"Dia itu adikmu, sayang. Adik Lauren," kataku sabar. "Bilang halo padanya."

Taeoh masih memandangi Lauren dengan curiga.

"Ayo!" desakku sambil meringis menahan gondok. "Bilang 'Halo Lauren'."

"Halo Luen," Taeoh melambaikan tangan, cengiran lucu khasnya diapit dua pipi tembem. "Halo Luen."

"Namanya Lauren, sayang. Bukan Luen. Ayo bilang 'Lauren'?"

"Luen?"

"Lau-ren."

"Luen?"

"L-a-u-r-e-n. La-u-ren."

"Luen?"

"Coba bilang 'R', 'Errr', La-U-Ren."

"Luen?"

Oh, masa bodoh lah.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sekarang Lauren sudah berusia empat minggu dan dia benar-benar berbakat jadi cewek dugem. Sudah kuduga dia bakal seperti itu. Saat-saat favoritnya adalah tengah malam sampai menjelang petang. Jika bayi-bayi kebanyakan bangun di siang atau pagi hari yang cerah, Lauren justru suka terbangun pukul satu dini hari, saat dia mulai berceloteh "Ra ra ra" itu seperti alarm yang menandakan aku harus turun dari tempat tidur untuk melaksanakan kewajiban utamaku. Menyusui dan mengganti popok. Padahal aku baru tidur selama beberapa detik. Tambahan lagi, dia juga suka bangun jam tiga subuh dan jam lima pagi. Jujur saja, kepalaku pusing dan badanku selalu kelelahan setiap pagi.

Tapi untungnya, siaran TV kabel berlangsung sampai malam. Dan Kai sering bangun menemaniku. Dia mengecek e-mail, aku nonton film dengan suara dikecilkan dan pencahayaan mata yang hanya tinggal dua watt, sementara Lauren menyusu seperti bayi kelaparan.

Yang mengagumkan, bayi benar-benar tahu apa yang mereka inginkan. Dan aku respek akan hal itu. Misalnya, Lauren ternyata tidak menyukai boks bayi berhias kanopi, kupu-kupu dan gorden pink cantik berwiru-wiru yang baru kupesan dari Posh Tots. Dia mengamuk dan menggeliat-geliat bila kuletakkan disana. Sayang sekali, mengingat harganya satu juta enam ratus tujuh puluh ribu won. Dia juga tidak terkesan pada keranjang putih berukir bunga lily meskipun sudah dialasi seprai 400 jalinan benang. Dia paling suka digendong sepanjang hari dan sepanjang malam. Kesukaannya yang kedua adalah keranjang bayi tua yang dulu pernah kupakai. Diturunkan oleh ibuku dari loteng, tapi tetap lembut dan nyaman. Walaupun kelihatannya sudah usang. Jadi mau tak mau aku mengembalikan barang-barang yang lain termasuk boks bayi apik itu dan mendapatkan uangku kembali. Karena Lauren sudah terlanjur kerasan tidur di boks bayi Taeoh. Walaupun modelnya simpel dan tidak menarik sama sekali.

Aku juga mengembalikan kereta bayi Bugaboo lalu menggunakan kereta bayi abu-abu model lama yang pertama kali dibeli Kris oppa untuk Zhuyi. Lagipula menurut Mama ini yang terbaik untuk menyangga punggung rapuh Lauren, "tidak seperti kereta belanja gaya-gayaan macam itu" katanya. Aku berencana akan menyemprot kereta abu-abu dengan cat pink menyala begitu Kai punya waktu—sayangnya dia super sibuk akhir-akhir ini, menuntaskan proyek dan segala macam. Aku jadi kasihan dan merasa tidak enak pada suamiku, semenjak aku diliburkan kantor dengan alasan 'cuti melahirkan', kerjaanku di rumah hanya duduk-duduk, mengurusi anak dan menumpuk lemak saja. Untung Kai suami yang pengertian, meski dia lelah bagaimanapun, tetap menyempatkan diri untuk menggendong Lauren, memandikan Taeoh sambil bermain dan menemaniku begadang. Bahkan, masih sempat-sempatnya pula dia membeli pesanan-pesanan yang kuminta setiap pulang kantor.

Yaah, kabar baiknya, uang dari hasil pengembalian barang-barang itu totalnya cukup banyak lho! Sudah kutabung untuk biaya pendidikan Lauren di masa depan.

Konon, menjadi ibu bakal mengubah seseorang, dan itu memang benar! Aku tidak melulu memikirkan diriku sendiri. Aku menyisihkan beberapa persen pendapatanku dan menggabungkannya dengan hasil jerih payah Kai untuk tabungan pendidikan anak-anakku kelak. Pokoknya semua itu demi kesejahteraan mereka di masa mendatang.

Pagi ini, setelah Kai berangkat kerja sambil menggendong Taeoh untuk diantar ke Playgroup, aku membantu Mama menata ulang kamar Lauren sedangkan Papa membantuku mengecat temboknya menjadi warna pink. Memang agak sedikit terlambat karena selama ini Lauren tidur bersama di kamarku, tapi Kai bilang sudah saatnya kita mempersiapkan kamar sendiri untuk Lauren dan kami semua menyetujui idenya. Jadi pagi-pagi tadi sebelum berangkat, Kai bolak-balik minta maaf pada Papa dan Mama karena tidak bisa membantu merapikan kamar. Mertua mana yang tidak lumer melihat menantunya se-Sweet itu?

"Pa, Ma, kayaknya aku mau membawa Lauren jalan-jalan," kataku setelah kami semua bersantai di ruang makan. "Kurasa dia butuh udara segar. Dia terperangkap di dalam rumah sepanjang hari."

"Ide bagus." Papa mengangguk-angguk kemudian menyesap kopi dalam mug bergambar peta dunia.

Mama menoleh dari buku resep yang dibacanya. "Ya sudah. Hati-hati ya sayang."

Kukenakan mantel Marc Jacobs hadiah Natal Kai tahun lalu, dan kulilitkan scarf Louis Vuitton hadiah ultah dari Jinyoung yang baru kali ini kupakai. Mulai sekarang aku akan mengenakan _semua_ benda-benda dalam lemariku sebanyak tiga kali dulu, baru membeli yang baru. Karena aku sudah berjanji pada Kai.

Kurebahkan Lauren di keretanya, terbungkus rapat dan nyaman. Saat dia menguap sedikit, aku mengusap bibirnya yang mungil sambil mesam-mesem sendiri.

Ada alun-alun, taman untuk bersantai dan deretan toko di dekat komplek perumahan kami. Tanpa sadar langkahku menuju kesana. Bukan karena aku ingin belanja atau apa, tapi karena rutenya menyenangkan. Ketika tiba di toko agen Koran dan majalah, aku memperhatikan suasananya hangat, terang dan mengundang, jadi aku mendorong kereta Lauren kesana. Lauren sudah tertidur pulas dan aku menuju rak majalah. Aku akan membelikan majalah Good Housekeeping untuk Mama, dia pasti senang.

Kubawa majalah itu ke kasir dan kuletakkan di konter. Si gadis penjaga kasir mendongak dari komik yang sedang dibacanya.

"Hai," sapaku ramah. "Aku mau beli yang ini."

"Anda pernah datang kesini sebelum ini kan?" tanya si gadis kasir sambil mengamatiku lekat-lekat. "Kami sering memperhatikanmu." Dia memasukkan majalah kedalam kantong plastik. "Kami menjuluki anda Wanita yang—" dia mendadak terdiam dan aku diliputi was-was. Apa? Aku dijuluki wanita apa?

"Ssh!" desis petugas lain, seorang pemuda kira-kira berusia dua puluhan.

"Jangan khawatir, tidak apa-apa kok." dengan santai kukibaskan rambutku kebelakang. "Apakah kalian menjulukiku… Wanita anggun dengan mantel Marc Jacobs bagus?"

"Bukan," si gadis menatapku kosong. "Kami menjulukimu 'Wanita dengan Kereta Dorong Lusuh'."

Oh.

Sial. Julukan tidak keren macam apa itu?! Kereta dorong ini tidak lusuh! Hanya belum disemprot cat pink. Nanti pasti keren banget.

"Majalahnya lima ribu seratus sembilan puluh sembilan won," kata petugas kasir mengacungkan telapak tangan. Aku baru hendak mengeluarkan dompet, ketika aku melihat liontin batu kuarsa warna salem, tergantung diantara rak hadiah dekat meja kasir.

Woow. Cantiknya. Aku suka sekali...

"Itu didiskon," kata petugas kasir mengikuti pandanganku. "Bagus sekali. Satu-satunya yang paling menarik di rak itu."

"Ya, kau benar." aku mengangguk terpukau.

Seharusnya kami sedang berhemat saat ini. Kai dan aku berbicara panjang-lebar sepulangnya kami dari rumah sakit, tentang tabungan, tentang tagihan, dan sebagainya. Dan kami sepakat untuk mengurangi kebiasaan belanja barang yang tidak perlu mulai saat ini.

Tapi sudah lama _sekali_ aku tidak pernah membeli sesuatu untuk diriku sendiri. Aku juga sudah lama ingin memiliki liontin batu kuarsa warna salem. Di rumah belum punya yang jenis dan modelnya seperti itu. Lagipula ini kan harganya _cuma_ dua puluh lima ribu won. Lumayan banget kan? Bagus dan terjangkau kocek.

Tambahan lagi, aku bisa menggunakan fasilitas tarik dana lebih dari rekening rahasiaku di Indonesia—yang sama sekali tidak diketahui Kai. Kalau Chanyeol eonni punya lima belas rekening di Negara orang, kenapa aku tidak?

Tidak. TIDAK BOLEH.

 _Sadarlah, Sehun! Jangan khianati kepercayaan suamimu lagi. Kau kan sudah bersumpah padanya!_

 **INGAT:** **Kamp pelatihan. Di negara orang. Jauh dari suami, keluarga, teman-teman dan anakku.**

Aku melempar senyum manis pada si gadis kasir. "Maaf ya, mungkin lain kali saja."

Kudorong kereta keluar dari toko sambil melirik arlojiku. Tidak perlu buru-buru pulang. Sebentar lagi Lauren butuh disusui, dan aku akan pergi ke kafe Italia yang menyediakan ruangan khusus ibu-ibu menyusui.

Aku berbelok ke kafe, masuk ke meja dalam ruangan khusus. Kuangkat Lauren dari keretanya, berhati-hati dengan kepalanya yang lembut, dan aku merasakan gelombang perasaan bangga ketika dua wanita melongok dari meja sebelah dan berbisik pada yang lain. Suara bisikan mereka agak terlalu keras sehingg masih sampai ke telingaku.

"Aduh, sungguh menggemaskan!"

"Cantik sekali…"

"Bajunya juga lucu."

"Apakah menurutmu itu kasmir sungguhan?"

"Aku juga mau belikan untuk anakku. Aku pernah melihat yang mirip…"

Sementara aku membuka kancing mantel sambil berusaha keras menahan seringai bangga, Lauren mulai mengeluarkan suara-suara yang artinya "Mana makananku?", kuciumi pipinya yang bearoma wangi. Aku pasti Ibu dengan Anak-Anak Paling Hebat Sedunia. Aku yakin itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

— **END—**

A/N: Yeeees akhirnya END juga. udah. Udah cukup. Ini yang terakhir xD. Suer. Byeeeee!

Thanks for keep supporting me and makasih juga yg udah mau baca ff ini dan menyempatkan diri kirim review. Love u all guys ({}) 3 3 3


End file.
